Depois do Funeral
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Depois do funeral de Dumbledore muita coisa muda. Decisões antes adiadas agora deverão ser tomadas. Ninguém é o mesmo, mas alguns sentimentos não irão mudar nunca, só se fortalecer.
1. Depois do Funeral

Capítulo 1 – Depois do Funeral

E agora? O que faço agora? Hermione sabia que, mais dia, menos dia, ia junto com Rony, enfrentar Voldemort e seus seguidores ao lado de Harry. Mas era uma certeza tão distante que agora, que a hora havia chegado, ela estava com medo. Também quem não estava com medo? Dumbledore estava morto! Se eles conseguiram matar Dumbledore, o que não fariam com ela?

- Mione? – Rony chamou baixinho, junto ao ouvido da amiga, que estava chorando em seu ombro. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Fique calma. Eu estou com você.

Hermione aos poucos foi se acalmando novamente ao ouvir a voz suave de Rony. Uma voz que conseguia lhe transmitir segurança e paz, mesmo no meio daqueles momentos desesperadores. Ela estivera tão calma ao falar com Harry e depois pareceu que o mundo desabara sobre sua cabeça.

- Rony você acha que nós vamos conseguir ajudar o Harry realmente? Eu estou com medo. Não sei se vou conseguir ser tão corajosa quanto você ou ele.

Rony aconchegou-a mais em seus braços e depois de beijar-lhe a testa disse baixinho: – Nós vamos tentar ajudá-lo, e quanto à coragem, bem...acho que todos nós precisaremos ter ao menos um pouco agora.

Hermione suspirou, tentando apreender melhor as palavras sussurradas pelo amigo. Tinha medo de perdê-lo. Ela compreendia claramente seus sentimentos agora. Talvez pela incerteza do amanhã, seu amor por Rony ficara escancarado em sua mente e em seu coração. Ela o amava, não só como amigo, mas principalmente como homem. Desde a noite em que Hogwarts fora atacada que não tentava mais esconder seus sentimentos e achava que não tinha mais capacidade de fazê-lo pois sabia que poderia não ter tempo depois para mostrá-los.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer quando voltar a Londres. Tenho medo de ficar sozinha, meus pais estão viajando a trabalho e me avisaram que só irão retornar daqui a dez dias. Não sei o que faço agora.

- Calma, eu já não falei que estou com você? Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Vou falar com meus pais para você ficar lá em casa, eles não devem se importar. Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, Mione. Nunca! – falava olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos da garota em seus braços. Ele também não tentava mais esconder seus sentimentos.

- Rony. – a voz de Gina estava trêmula, como se ela fizesse um grande esforço para não chorar. – Venha. O papai está nos chamando.

- Pode ir. Eu vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. – disse Hermione se afastando dos dois irmãos e caminhando em direção ao salão comunal. Não que realmente precisasse arrumar alguma coisa. Não. Já estava tudo arrumado. Mas ela queria dar uma última olhada em tudo antes de partir. Se o plano de Harry se concretizasse eles não voltariam em setembro. Talvez nunca visse aqueles quadros, aquelas salas, os fantasmas, sua poltrona preferida perto da lareira...

-----------

Ele tinha que encontrar Harry e Mione, mas onde estavam? Rony procurava pelos amigos para poder dar os recados de seu pai, mas não estava encontrando o amigo lá fora. Hermione provavelmente estava ainda no dormitório. Entrou no castelo e por fim encontrou-o no salão principal olhando para os rubis da Grifinória que estavam de volta à ampulheta já consertada.

- Harry, eu estava procurando por você. Tenho um aviso de meu pai.

- Pode dizer.

- Meu pai irá buscá-lo para o casamento do Gui, mas depois você terá que retornar para a casa dos seus tios, por causa dos feitiços de proteção. Para que você não corra nenhum risco, a Ordem irá buscá-lo, um dia antes do seu aniversário e então nós poderemos partir...

- Tudo bem, eu vou estar esperando. - Harry deu de ombros assentindo. Não estava querendo se preocupar com detalhes, não agora. Sua cabeça estava ocupada com outras dúvidas no momento. – Rony eu preciso pedir sua ajuda em outra coisa também.

- O que é? Você sabe que pode contar comigo. – pela cara do amigo, estava esperando ter de enfrentar dez comensais sozinho.

- Cuida da Gina...pra mim...ela vai precisar.

- Que é isso cara, você só estará longe por algumas semanas até o casamento do Gui. Ela não vai sofrer tanto assim, vai é fazer Pichí ficar voando pra lá e pra cá, escrevendo pra você. – disse com um sorriso aliviado.

- Não, ela não vai. Eu terminei com ela, agora a pouco, antes de falar com você e Hermione.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ ?

- Ela meio que entendeu, eu não sei. Eu só não quero que ela sofra, e nem que corra perigo ficando comigo. Por isso queria que você desse uma força pra ela. – os olhos verdes involuntariamente se encheram de lágrimas.

- Entendi. Só uma pergunta. E quem dá uma força pra você? – o ruivo via claramente o sofrimento de Harry ao pronunciar aquelas palavras – Olha, eu não sei se a decisão que você tomou está certa ou não. Mas eu vou tentar ajudar no que puder, tudo bem, apesar de não concordar e de não querer ver minha irmã e meu melhor amigo sofrendo.

- Obrigado, eu vou pegar meu malão agora, já deve estar na hora de ir para a estação.

- Eu também vou subir para pegar minhas coisas. Eu ainda tenho que falar com a Mione. Sabe ela vai lá pra Toca, ficar comigo...quer dizer, com a gente, eu e a Gina, e... todos. – as orelhas do ruivo ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas à medida que ia falando.

- Isso é bom. Pelo menos ela fará companhia pra Gina.

Sem falar mais nenhuma palavra os dois chegaram à torre da Grifinória e pegaram suas coisas para partirem de Hogwarts.

--------------

- Nunca vi uma coisa igual! – Rony estava impressionado com a situação daquela viagem. Assim que entraram no trem que os levariam até a estação de King's Cross, não encontraram nenhum traço da confusão habitual, e sim alunos desanimados e cabisbaixos já acomodados em suas cabines, e corredores vazios. Era realmente diferente.

- Harry. Eu e Rony vamos para a cabine dos monitores e depois encontramos você, certo? – Hermione falou para um Harry tão calado e cabisbaixo como qualquer outro aluno daquele trem.

O moreno apenas assentiu e depois de percorrer dois vagões de corredores silenciosos e cabines lotadas, encontrou uma vazia, se acomodou e ficou olhando pela janela, tentando organizar sua mente e sua vida. Após alguns minutos a porta da cabine abriu para que Luna entrasse seguida de Neville e uma Gina bem séria.

­ - Oi Harry! Nós estávamos mesmo procurando por você, mas a Gina não quis dizer onde você estava, pode! – disse a loira assim que entrou, sentando em frente ao rapaz.

- Se você quiser eu vou pra outra cabine. – Gina disse na voz mais segura que conseguiu.

- Não. Tudo bem. Não precisa sair. Fica. – era um pedido. Harry falou aquilo olhando o chão, praticamente num sussurro. Ela podia até não acreditar, mas ele estava sofrendo muito em ter que deixá-la.

Ela ainda ponderou um pouco, mas não resistiu e acabou sentando ao lado de Luna. Se alguém naquela cabine tinha dúvidas quanto ao que estava acontecendo, essas pareceram ter sido eliminadas, pois até a avoada Luna ficou quieta, constrangida por seu comentário inicial.

--------

Rony e Hermione estavam procurando a cabine de seus amigos, depois da reunião de monitores, conversando sobre o fim do namoro de Harry e Gina.

- Eu estou com pena dela, Rony. Ela o ama tanto e há tanto tempo..., agora que eles estavam felizes, juntos, ele do nada termina tudo.

- Ele também está sofrendo. Eu vi quando ele me pediu para tomar conta dela.

- Acho que ele não conhece a sua irmã! Até parece que ela vai demonstrar alguma fraqueza, ainda mais perto de você que é amigo dele.

- Também acho. Mas não posso impedi-lo de fazer isso, só ajudar os dois. Foi isso que eu falei pra ele. Olha, eles estão aqui.

- Nossa que silêncio! – falou vendo o ânimo geral – A comida já passou? Meu estômago está roncando!

- Você só pensa em comida, Ronald Weasley? – exclamou Hermione.

- Não. Eu penso em coisas melhores também, mas agora não é hora para elas. – disse olhando diretamente para a morena e piscando, depois de se sentar ao lado de Harry.

Hermione ficou levemente ruborizada e sentou ao lado dele, inacreditavelmente sem achar nenhuma resposta. Como se tivesse sido ensaiado, o carrinho de comida parou no mesmo instante no corredor ao lado da cabine, e Neville e Rony compraram guloseimas para todos. Bom, quase todos, já que Harry e Gina não quiseram nada. Depois de comerem alguns bolos de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate e beberem suco de abóbora, Rony, Mione, Luna e Neville jogaram snap explosivo, mais para tentarem amenizar o ambiente do que realmente para se divertir.

Quando chegaram a Londres viram que a segurança havia sido reforçada, pois o grande número de aurores esperando o desembarque era evidente. Depois de descerem do trem os quatro se despediram dos outros amigos e foram até Lupin e o sr. Weasley que os aguardavam.

- Ótimo, chegaram em segurança. Harry, Lupin vai acompanhá-lo até sua casa, pelo visto seus tios não receberam o aviso de que teriam que buscá-lo hoje.

- Tá bom. – Harry imaginava que o real motivo dos tios não terem ido a estação, era a esperança que assim ele não voltasse para a rua dos Alfeneiros, mas preferiu não contar ao sr. Weasley. – bem, então tchau! A gente se vê. – deu um abraço rápido em Rony e Hermione e um aperto de mão no sr. Weasley. Tentou olhar para Gina, mas não conseguiu, então se encaminhou para a saída, sendo alcançado em seguida por Lupin, que apesar da curiosidade evidente, não fez nenhuma pergunta naquele momento.

- Bem, então vamos. Eu consegui um carro emprestado no ministério. Hermione, o Rony já combinou tudo com você? Você conseguiu avisar seus pais?

- Eu mandei uma coruja pra eles antes de sairmos da escola, e muito obrigada, sr. Weasley, por me deixar ficar com vocês este tempo.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você é praticamente da família. Todos gostamos muito de você. Agora vamos porque não é seguro ficarmos tanto tempo aqui.

Quando chegaram na Toca, encontraram um delicioso lanche os esperando e uma sra. Weasley aliviada.

- Meus queridos, vocês estão bem? – Molly abraçava cada um exageradamente.

- Mãe! A gente se viu de manhã, não precisa esse desespero todo. – disse o ruivo encabulado.

- Ronald Weasley, como você tem coragem de dizer isso depois de tudo que passaram nos últimos dias?

- Desculpa mãe! Eu estava tentando descontrair um pouco. Só isso. – Rony exclamou, subindo rapidamente as escadas para guardar as coisas em seu quarto, sendo seguido por Gina e Hermione.

Depois de instalados os três retornaram à cozinha, lancharam e ficaram conversando um pouco. Quando a sra. Weasley achou que já era hora de dormirem, deu a cada um uma xícara de chá calmante para que pudessem descansar. Sem discutir eles tomaram a bebida e foram para seus quartos, ter o sono relativamente mais tranqüilo dos últimos dias.


	2. Na Toca

Capítulo 2 – Na Toca

Hermione abriu os olhos e por alguns segundos não soube onde estava. Aos poucos foi acordando e seu cérebro foi capaz de lembrar que era domingo e estava na Toca. Se espreguiçou e levantou, percebeu que Gina já havia levantado, então se trocou e foi ver se Rony também já tinha acordado. Subiu até o quarto do amigo, bateu levemente e entrou. Rony ainda dormia e vendo a aparência tranqüila do ruivo, não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro, pois daria tudo para estar ali junto a ele. Com um sorriso fez menção de virar para sair e fechar a porta, mas escutou-o chamando com a voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar.

- Mione?

- Desculpa. Te acordei, não foi? – a morena falou corando.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu achei que era um sonho. De repente senti seu perfume e quando abri os olhos vi você virando pra sair. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse se sentando na cama.

Tirando a vontade de ficar nos seus braços, não. Foi o que ela teve vontade de dizer, mas se conteve e respondeu apenas: - Nada, só vim para ver se você já tinha levantado. Eu ia tomar café agora.

- Então me espera que eu vou com você. O ruivo deu uma boa espreguiçada e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e se trocar.

Já estavam descendo para o café quando Hermione sentiu seu braço sendo segurado pelo amigo, obrigando-a a parar. Olhou para ele e perguntou preocupada: - O que foi?

- Esqueci de uma coisa. – então deu um tímido beijo no canto da boca da amiga – Bom dia! – disse descendo o restante dos degraus a caminho da cozinha

A garota não conseguia acreditar e só o que pôde fazer foi sorrir e sussurrar um simples: - Pra você também.

Rony havia decidido que não se intimidaria mais por seus sentimentos. Ele já era um bruxo adulto, estava prestes a sair numa perigosa busca junto com Harry e não podia mais agir como um menininho inseguro. Essa resolução só não impedia que suas orelhas estivessem vermelhas quando entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia Gina, Fleur! – falou dando um beijo na cabeça da irmã.

- Bon jour, Rony. Você vai querrer o quê parra o café? – perguntou a futura cunhada.

- O que tiver eu como, estou faminto.

- Bom dia para todos. – Hermione acabava de entrar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e o rosto corado.

- Dia. Rony, papai e mamãe foram ao St. Mungus, e ela vai ficar com Gui no hospital hoje. Como a Fleur vai descansar, ela pediu para que você me ajudasse limpando o quintal. – Gina falava num tom nervoso e seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam o quanto havia chorado, mas nem Rony e nem Hermione quiseram comentar nada.

- Tá, tudo bem. – respondeu antes de morder um enorme pedaço de pão que Fleur tinha colocado na mesa junto com o restante do café-da-manhã.

- Bon jour, Herrmioni. Você está se sentindo bem? – Fleur notara a inesperada mudez da garota.

- Es...estou sim. É que...que...eu estou...com sono...ainda. É isso...é...é isso! – Mione conseguia ficar cada vez mais vermelha a medida que falava. Mas ninguém pareceu perceber nada.

----------

O dia transcorreu calmo, mas atarefado. Gina cuidou da comida e da arrumação da casa junto com Hermione, enquanto Rony lidava com o quintal. Fleur ajudou um pouco e depois foi descansar, pois a noite ficaria com Gui no hospital, novamente. Durante o jantar todos estavam cansados, porém mais relaxados, pois não tiveram tempo para ficar se preocupando. Todos menos Gina. Sua preocupação era evidente. Comeu a refeição pelas beiradas, mas logo pediu licença a todos e foi se deitar.

Aos poucos os Weasley foram dormir e deixaram Rony e Hermione sozinhos na sala. Enquanto ela lia um livro o ruivo a observava. Queria resolver as coisas com ela, mas não tinha tido nenhuma oportunidade durante o dia para conversarem.

- Você não está com sono? – perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa, já que ela não tirava os olhos do livro.

- Na verdade, não. Estou cansada, mas não tenho sono. Por quê? – Mione fechou o livro que estava tentando ler a algum tempo, mas que não conseguia passar da primeira folha, já que seu cérebro não se concentrava.

- A gente podia dar uma volta pelo quintal, já que a noite está quente. – disse levantando da poltrona onde estava e oferecendo a mão para que ela levantasse e o seguisse.

Mione não disse uma palavra, apenas aceitou a oferta e o seguiu. Uma brisa suave e agradável amenizava o calor da noite e os dois jovens caminharam até o banco do jardim, onde sentaram observando as fadinhas brilhando na noite.

- Rony...sobre hoje...de manhã... – Hermione agradeceu pela penumbra esconder o rubor de seu rosto.

- Você não gostou? – interrompeu o rapaz com um leve sorriso, olhando os olhos castanhos. Contrariando todas as expectativas ele não estava nervoso, com medo ou envergonhado.

- Não...quer dizer, sim...gostei, mas...o que foi...aquilo? - ver Hermione confusa, sem entender algo era uma coisa provavelmente, tão surpreendente para a própria garota quanto para qualquer um que a conhecesse.

- "Aquilo"? Bom, aquilo foi um beijo de bom dia. – Rony parecia se divertir com a confusão da garota. – Se você quiser eu mostro o beijo de boa noite. – até mesmo ele estava admirado com a sua calma e a sua ousadia.

A morena se surpreendeu com as palavras do rapaz só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça. Viu quando ele colocou uma de suas mãos em sua face, e olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava, antes de fechá-los e sentir a doçura dos lábios quentes de Rony tocarem os seus num beijo cheio de ternura e amor, um beijo que aguardaram durante tanto tempo.

Depois de um longo tempo em que ficaram nos braços um do outro, finalmente decidiram ir deitar. Entraram procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho e após mais um beijo apaixonado em frente ao quarto de Gina, a garota entrou e tentou se trocar da forma mais silenciosa possível. Já estava encostando a cabeça no travesseiro quando ouviu a voz da amiga.

- E aí, o meu irmão beija bem?

Hermione levou um grande susto e quase gritou, pois acreditava que Gina estivesse dormindo já que tinha se recolhido há muito tempo.

- Por Merlim! Quer me matar? Te acordei? Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Não muda de assunto. Vocês se entenderam não foi? Eu percebi os olhares dos dois o dia inteiro e também, claro, a vista daqui é ótima, sabe? Dá para ver todo o jardim...

- Gina! Você viu? Que vergonha. Bom, é...nós nos entendemos, eu acho...pra falar a verdade, não sei. Nós não conversamos muito, só ficamos...é...

- Sei! Vocês só tentaram recuperar o tempo perdido com as brigas à toa, não é? – Gina deu um risinho triste, que não passou desapercebido pela amiga.

- Gi, você está bem? Não quer conversar sobre...o Harry? – Mione falava pausadamente tentando aproveitar o momento para que a outra abrisse seu coração.

- Não tem o que conversar, Mione. Ele não me quer por perto. Ele não acha que eu possa ajudá-lo. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu no Ministério ano passado, ou na escola agora, ele não acha que eu seja capaz. É simples. E eu vou me acostumar, pode deixar.

- Eu não acredito que seja isso, Gina. Sabe ele tem que resolver umas coisas e acha que Você-Sabe-Quem vai aproveitar para atacar quem for importante para ele só pra atingi-lo. Na verdade ele tem medo que alguma coisa aconteça com você por causa dele.

As lágrimas lavavam o rosto da ruiva que concordou: - Eu sei. No fundo eu sei que ele só quer me proteger. Mas e eu? Será que ele acha que eu não tenho medo do que vai acontecer com ele? Ele acha que não vou sofrer? Ou será que ele acha que sou estúpida o bastante para não ter percebido o que terá que acontecer?

- O que você acha que vai acontecer? – perguntou Mione alarmada. Será que a amiga tinha ouvido alguma coisa sobre a busca pelas horcruxes ou sobre a profecia?

- Hermione, eu não sou burra tá! Eu sei que ele vai ter que dar fim no Vol... Voldemort. E sei que ele estava ajudando Dumbledore com alguma coisa importante, e só pode ser algo relacionado aos dois. – Gina agora tinha parado de chorar e olhava a amiga com raiva. – Vocês acham mesmo que eu não percebi nada, esse tempo todo? Do trio discutindo pelos cantos? Ele não confia em mim...é isso.

- Eu também não concordo com o que ele fez, o Rony também não. Eu acho que ele está confuso, transtornado com o que aconteceu, com tudo o que ele viu. Ele tem medo de perder as pessoas que ama, então prefere se afastar. Ele já fez isso antes, lembra? Ele se preocupa com a segurança de todos.

- Eu sei. Sei que ele não vai conseguir ser feliz com tudo que está acontecendo. Não enquanto tudo não tiver terminado. Mas será que ele não vê que mesmo longe de todos o perigo é o mesmo. Ninguém está seguro em lugar nenhum. Eu o amo tanto, queria ficar ao lado dele, consolá-lo, ajudá-lo, mas aquele cabeça-dura...argh! Parece que a teimosia dos Weasley passou para ele!

Realmente desabafar tinha ajudado. Gina agora estava mais calma e a dor que sentia em seu peito tinha diminuído. Ela agora ia ser forte, não ia chorar mais, nem ficar amuada pelos cantos. Ela ia ser forte por ele e para ele. O amor deles ia superar tudo. Ele queria um tempo? Tudo bem. Ela ia ser a amiga, a companheira, e quando ele percebesse que não tinha mais escapatória...bem, aí ela ia estar esperando por ele, como sempre fez desde que o conheceu. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio disse:

- Obrigada, Mione. Você tinha razão eu precisava conversar. Mas que o seu amigo é teimoso, é.

- Isso com certeza. Agora vamos dormir que eu estou morrendo de sono.

- É acho que agora eu consigo dormir mesmo.


	3. O Retorno de Gui

Capítulo 3 – O Retorno de Gui

Quando Gina abriu as cortinas pela manhã, Hermione acordou automaticamente. Estava se sentindo ótima, com a alma renovada, e isso devia estar estampado em seu rosto pois a ruiva logo percebeu e comentou:

- Bom dia, senhorita sorriso! O dia está realmente belo esta manhã, não acha? O céu está azul, os pássaros estão cantando... o amor é lindo! – Gina ria enquanto jogava algumas almofadas na amiga.

- Nossa! Bom dia! Estamos com bom humor hoje, ou é só impressão? – Rony falou depois de abrir a porta do quarto da irmã e ver a guerra de almofadas travada ali.

-Bom dia, maninho. Sim estou com o humor melhor hoje. E pelo visto não sou só eu. O que houve? Caiu da cama? Bem eu acho que eu vou descer de uma vez e deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. Juízo, hein, Roniquinho! – saiu do quarto deixando o irmão confuso e com as orelhas vermelhas de vergonha.

- Você contou pra ela? – disse sentando na cama junto de Mione.

- Não precisei. Ela viu a gente pela janela ontem.

- Ahn...eu vim te acordar, e...dar um beijo de bom dia.

- Igual ao de ontem?

- Não...melhor. – abraçou-a, deitando junto a ela, tocando seu rosto e a beijando. Aos poucos os beijos foram ficando mais apaixonados e as carícias mais quentes. Ela se agarrava aos cabelos ruivos enquanto ele acariciava sua pele sobre a camisola fina. Praticamente não conseguiam mais se controlar quando ouviram batidas na porta. Separaram-se rapidamente, ofegantes, no momento em que Gina entrava no quarto.

- Nossa! Desculpem...eu não esperava...eu...Merlim! Eu tentei adiar mas a mamãe está chamando para o café, e podia ficar desconfiada. – a ruiva falou rápido, constrangida com o flagrante que deu no casal e saiu em seguida.

Rony foi até a janela, e ficou olhando o quintal até que sua respiração voltou ao normal depois virou-se e viu Hermione se levantando, ainda tentando se recompor.

- Me perdoe, eu não deveria ter feito...você sabe... feito...droga! Eu te amo e não vou esconder isso de ninguém, e nem me envergonhar. E... e eu te quero muito, e... nós já não somos mais crianças, não é? Quer dizer, nós já temos 17 anos, então...já somos adultos, e não...

- Shshshsh... – Mione colocou os dedos em seus lábios interrompendo-o. – Eu te amo também. E você não fez nada que eu não quisesse. Na realidade nós não fizemos nada demais, não é? Só estávamos namorando um pouco, ok? – disse dando-lhe um leve beijo – Agora você vai me esperar aqui enquanto eu vou me trocar e depois vamos tomar café, que hoje quem está faminta sou eu.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois desceram até a cozinha onde encontraram a sra. Weasley e Fleur conversando.

- Bom dia, mãe. Tudo bem, Fleur? – disse Rony, sentando ao lado de Hermione que apenas murmurou um bom dia para todos.

- Bom dia filho. A Gina falou que vocês estavam lá em cima conversando e já iam descer, mas demoraram tanto. Afinal que assunto tão importante era esse que pelo visto nem sua irmã podia saber, porque ela desceu e saiu para o quintal sem dizer nada. Era sobre o Harry?

Com as orelhas levemente vermelhas o ruivo olhou de Hermione para sua mãe e falou com naturalidade: – Não era nada, mãe. Na verdade nós não estávamos conversando, estávamos namorando, e Gina viu, só isso.

- RONALD WEASLEY! Como...como você pôde... eu esperava isso dos gêmeos, mas de você? E você senhorita Granger? Se seus pais sabem, eles... eles podem não gostar, e o que nós vamos...

- Ei mãe, calma! Nós não fizemos nada, tá legal! – interrompeu o rapaz antes de começar a comer. Já estava engolindo um pedaço de bolo quando ouviu baixinho:

- Se a senhora não concordar, sra. Weasley, eu posso ir para casa, eu não quero causar problemas. – Hermione estava tão vermelha que parecia mais uma autêntica Weasley.

Rony olhou para ela, apertou a mão dela na sua e disse: Se você sair daqui eu vou junto. Eu prometi que não vou te deixar sozinha e vou cumprir.

Molly ficou pálida, e tanto os seus olhos quanto os da morena se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvirem a declaração do rapaz.

- Ninguém via sair daqui! Não foi isso que eu falei, Hermione querida. Nós gostamos muito de você. Eu não vou dizer que o namoro de vocês é uma surpresa pra mim, pois estava claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês iam se entender. E eu sei que você é responsável, mas são jovens, e eu sei como é... e seus pais confiam em nós, e...eu não sei, ...eu acho que eu estou ficando velha mesmo, meu filhinho namorando... Gui vai se casar... Gina e Harry... – a emoção da senhora fez com que as lágrimas caíssem e ela atropelasse as palavras. – Esqueçam tudo o que eu falei, eu sou uma boba. O que importa é que eu estou muito feliz. Só espero que tenham juízo, vocês dois.

- Realmente, hoje serr um dia de boas notícias, non é? – falou Fleur animada, interrompendo a futura sogra. – Vocês juntos e o Gui rrecebendo alta hoje do hospital. Non é marravilhoso!

-------

Os preparativos para o retorno de Gui tomaram boa parte do dia e o clima constrangido do começo da manhã foi logo substituído pela expectativa gerada pela volta do filho mais velho. À noite todos os Weasley, menos Percy que ainda não tinha se reconciliado com a família, apareceram na Toca para comemorar o restabelecimento de Gui, que apesar das cicatrizes que desfiguraram parte de seu rosto, estava realmente recuperado. Fleur não saia de seu lado, enchendo-o de atenções. As providências para o casamento que haviam sido deixadas de lado, iam ser retomadas e ela estava radiante e "encantadora" como sempre, mas agora tinha o trabalho de trançar seus longos cabelos platinados para não causar problemas entre seu noivo e os irmãos. Essa atitude fez com que ganhasse mais respeito de Gina, Hermione e também da sra. Weasley, que agora era toda sorrisos para a futura nora.

Durante o jantar, a conversa pulava do casamento para o recente namoro de Rony e Hermione, que tiveram que ouvir um "até que enfim" de praticamente todos os presentes até que Gui perguntou:

- E o Harry, Gina, como vocês estão?

Gina empalideceu ligeiramente quando percebeu o silêncio geral para ouvir a resposta. Ela tinha reparado que todos queriam ter perguntado aquilo em algum momento naqueles últimos dias, mas não tiveram coragem. Ela não comentara com ninguém, tirando Hermione, e o Rony devia ter sabido pelo próprio Harry. Olhou para a amiga que retribuiu com um sorriso reconfortante, abaixou o olhar e respondeu:

- Ele está com muitos problemas agora... então... nós terminamos.

- Quem aquele quatro olhos pensa que é? – gritou George seguido por Fred que berrou:

- Ele acha que pode chegar, usar você e depois jogar fora, assim, do nada? ELE VAI VER SÓ...

- CHEGA! – a mais nova dos sete irmãos estava de pé, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos e com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Vocês estão pensando que eu sou o quê? Isso é um assunto MEU e DELE, e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Sabe quem ele é George? HARRY POTTER! O mesmo que você conhece desde que tinha onze anos. O mesmo que abriu mão de uma pequena fortuna porque acreditava no talento de vocês. E o mesmo que em breve vai ter que salvar o SEU traseiro, e também o mundo bruxo do caminho de Você-Sabe-Quem. E... bem... eu seria muito egoísta se achasse que sou mais importante que isso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio observando Gina. Ninguém conseguia formular nenhuma frase até que ela mesma disse baixinho: - Eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa Noite a todos. – foi saindo, mas parou perto da porta e pediu sem se virar: - Não gostaria que ninguém comentasse nada disso nem comigo e nem com ele. – depois subiu para seu quarto.

O silêncio na cozinha perdurou até que o barulho da porta se fechando no andar superior foi ouvido, pois no segundo seguinte a balbúrdia recomeçou.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim! – disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo em que Molly suspirava:

- Eles faziam um casal tão bonito...

- Será que vocês não entenderam nada? – Rony falou alto, levantando-se bruscamente e derrubando a cadeira em que estava. – Ele está preocupado com ela imbecis! Preocupado com a gente, e não com ele! Ele está sofrendo e vocês pensando em quebrar a cara dele.

- O Rony está certo e a Gina também. Vocês estão preocupados com o quê: o coração partido da nossa irmã ou com a segurança dela e de todos? Foi uma atitude nobre da parte dele, apesar de que provavelmente desnecessária. – Gui falou também se levantando, enquanto Carlinhos segurava os gêmeos para que não iniciassem uma briga.

- Como assim, desnecessárria? – Fleur perguntou ao noivo.

- Querida, não importa se eles estiverem juntos ou não, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado virá atrás dela e de todos nós, porque nós somos amigos dele. Todos sabem que somos praticamente sua família.

- É isso mesmo, meu filho. Bom já está ficando tarde e nós precisamos descansar. – o sr. Weasley falou terminando a discussão.

Aos poucos os ânimos se acalmaram e todos foram se dispersando. Rony e Hermione ficaram namorando um pouco mais, a morena estava impressionada com o modo que ele tinha enfrentado seus irmãos. Decididamente ele tinha amadurecido bastante naqueles últimos dias, e ela ficou muito feliz em constatar isso. Depois de um tempo decidiram escrever uma carta à Harry para saber como ele estava, e contar as novidades. Com a carta já pronta foram dormir, pois só mandariam Pichí entregá-la no dia seguinte.

-

N/A: Anderson, espero que esteja gostando. Bjks


	4. Um Apoio Necessário

Capítulo 4 – Um Apoio Necessário.

O dia estava, como muitos podiam sentir, bem melhor do que nos últimos tempos. A névoa e o sentimento de tristeza geral tinha diminuído e o céu azul podia ser visto bem como algumas crianças brincando alegremente nas calçadas. Contudo a alegria do bonito dia não conseguia amenizar os sentimentos que um garoto de rebeldes cabelos negros e olhos verdes, tinha. Desde que retornara para a casa dos Dursley ele procurara passar desapercebido aos familiares. Praticamente não falava, e só saia do seu quarto quando tia Petúnia o mandava fazer alguma coisa.

E naquela manhã não seria diferente, se não fosse o chamado da tia alguns minutos após ele ter retornado ao quarto após o café da manhã.

- Harry! Desça aqui, agora!

Não querendo criar mais problemas do que ele já possuía, desceu as escadas lentamente, mas ficou pouco intrigado com a pessoa que se encontrava à porta conversando com ela.

- Bom dia, sra. Figg.

- Bom dia, menino. Eu estou precisando da sua ajuda hoje, e se sua tia permitiu que me auxiliasse durante a parte da manhã. Mas eu compreenderei se não quiser.

- É claro que ele vai! – Petúnia parecia eufórica, mas se controlou. – Uma manhã inteira, só? Se precisar pode ficar o dia todo.

Se não fosse seu estado de espírito, Harry teria dado boas gargalhadas daquela cena, principalmente porque sabia que a vizinha dissera a última frase justamente para que sua tia não percebesse que ele provavelmente preferia passar lá o dia inteiro. Porém apenas assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se à calçada. Assim que não podiam mais ser ouvidos por ninguém da casa, ele perguntou enquanto caminhavam:

- Qual é realmente o problema, sra. Figg?

- Nenhum, Harry. Digamos que tenho um gato em minha casa que pede a sua atenção.

- Gato? Minha atenção? Sinceramente se ele não soubesse que a sra. Figg não era tão louca quanto parecia, ele teria dúvidas agora. Porém ele não precisou ficar curioso por muito tempo pois logo estavam entrando na casa da vizinha, e Harry pôde ver quem o esperava.

- Bom dia, professora.

- Bom dia, sr. Potter. Como você está? – a professora MacGonagall sempre tão severa, agora tinha a aparência cansada e o olhava não era mais tão duro. – Obrigada, Arabella. Eu realmente precisava conversar com ele.

- Não tem de quê, Minerva. Fiquem à vontade enquanto eu preparo um suco de abóbora para nós. – a sra. Figg deixou-os à sós e foi para a cozinha.

- O que houve professora? É o Ministério?

- É diretora agora, Harry. Mas não é o Ministério, é...Dumbledore. – fez um gesto para que ele não a interrompesse e continuou. – Ele deixou uma carta pra mim, me explicando o que estava fazendo e o porquê de seu envolvimento em uma busca tão perigosa. - ela falava num tom cansado. – E também pediu que lhe entregasse essa. Parece que ele sabia do risco que estava correndo afinal!

- Ele lhe contou tudo? – Harry pegou o pergaminho e reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia verde e inclinada do antigo diretor, mas não o abriu.

- Sim. E devo lhe dizer que não acho que você devesse ter sido envolvido em atos tão perigosos. Você ainda é muito jovem, não deveria ter esse tipo de preocupações.

- Desculpe prof... diretora. Eu também não queria ter esse tipo de preocupações, porém Voldemort... Voldemort não. Tom. – Harry pensou um pouco. Tom Riddle. Era assim que Dumbledore o chamava e o fazia ficar irritado, então agora era assim que ele o chamaria também. – Tom não pensa que eu sou jovem o bastante para enfrentá-lo. Ele tentou me matar quando eu tinha apenas um ano, e depois quando entrei para Hogwarts, viraram praticamente rotina essas tentativas. O professor Dumbledore achava que eu devia estar preparado e eu concordo com ele.

- É...sim...mas é tão injusto.

- Justiça não é exatamente uma das qualidades do Riddle.

- Você tem razão. Por isso eu vim aqui lhe dizer que Hogwarts, e eu principalmente, estaremos sempre do seu lado.

- Eu não vou voltar para a escola. Tenho que terminar o que o professor Dumbledore começou. Ele confiou isso a mim.

- Isso é terminantemente inaceitável, sr. Potter! O senhor retornará à Hogwarts junto com os demais alunos para terminar os seus estudos, e antes que me interrompa. – disse com a entonação própria da MacGonagall que ele conhecia. – Você terá todo o apoio em sua busca das horcruxes e também para a destruição delas. Não só dos professores como também dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. Você tem que estar preparado para cumprir seu destino. – diante do olhar intrigado dele ela falou. – Dumbledore me contou sobre a profecia.

Realmente não era isso que ele estava esperando ouvir, mas tinha que admitir que se sentia melhor por saber que iria estar sendo preparado e auxiliado, pois essa era a sua grande preocupação no momento: como ia conseguir achar as horcruxes, destruí-las e derrotar Voldemort sozinho. Olhou para o pergaminho em sua mão e resolveu lê-lo.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Se você está lendo essa carta é porque eu já não estou mais junto de meus amigos. Não fique triste. Eu não estou. Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre a morte. Não desista. Eu acredito em você. Chegou a hora de escolher entre o caminho certo e o fácil. Tenho certeza de que Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix estarão lhe ajudando no caminho certo, mas se escolher o fácil eles não lhe condenarão._

_Não esqueça de tudo o que estudamos nesses últimos tempos e principalmente que você tem uma arma que ele não tem: AMOR. Fique sempre junto daqueles que te amam, e essencialmente daqueles que você ama. Você tem amigos leais que te apóiam em todos os momentos._

_Eu já expliquei tudo à Minerva e você tem a minha autorização para sair de Hogwarts quando precisar, pode confiar que ela irá te ajudar tanto quanto eu tentei fazê-lo. Também poderá ter acesso às minhas memórias, a minha penseira será a minha herança para você._

_Quando quiser conversar venha me visitar. Meu quadro ficará feliz em vê-lo._

_No mais, varinhas de alcaçuz, pirulitos de sangue, picolés ácidos e quebra-queixo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_P.S.: Você e a srta. Weasley formam um belo e poderoso casal."_

Após ler atentamente a carta, dobrou-a e guardou-a em seu bolso. Secou uma lágrima que escorrera e olhou novamente para a nova diretora.

- Tudo bem. Eu volto. Mas é para me preparar, não vou poder me preocupar com lições e provas.

- Você não deveria se preocupar com isso agora, sr. Potter. Porém devo lhe adiantar que algumas lições poderão ser úteis. Principalmente Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Sim, claro. Eu não quis dizer que as aulas eram inúteis, só que...

- Eu entendi. O senhor quer é se "livrar" de trabalhos e testes. – ela falou com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. – Está cada vez mais parecido com o seu pai, sr. Potter. Os marotos também não gostavam muito de provas...

Harry se surpreendeu com a pequena brincadeira da sempre rígida professora de Transfiguração. E finalmente depois de longos dias ele riu. A carta de Dumbledore lhe trouxe um pouco de paz e saber que teria apoio lhe deu mais esperanças de triunfar.

- Que bom que você está mais alegre. – disse a sra. Figg enquanto retornava à sala com um grande jarro de suco de abóbora. – Eu cheguei a pensar que não o veria sorrir novamente.

Os três conversaram um pouco mais. O jovem ficou sabendo que Olho-Tonto Moody era o novo chefe da Ordem da Fênix, que apesar do Ministério da Magia não ter ainda se pronunciado, Hogwarts já estava sendo preparada para o começo das aulas, e que o próximo professor de DCAT deveria ser um membro da Ordem. Harry pensou logo em Lupin. Seria bom tê-lo novamente como professor. Quando já se preparava para sair, MacGonagall lhe entregou dois livros.

- Isso deverá servir para ajudá-lo. Eles são da biblioteca pessoal de Dumbledore. Você sabe que não poderá fazer magia antes de completar 17 anos, mas não custa nada já ir se familiarizando com alguns assuntos. E quanto às suas buscas, eu estou pessoalmente pesquisando, e assim que tiver alguma pista lhe avisarei.

- Professora, eu tenho algo para contar, sobre... sobre aquela noite. – Harry decidiu informá-la sobre algumas descobertas, que Dumbledore não pôde fazer.

- Sobre a horcrux que foram buscar?

- Sim. Mas ela era falsa. Alguém a pegou antes.

- Quem?

- Alguém que se auto-intitula R.A.B. – contou então tudo que aconteceu e tudo o que sabia sobre o medalhão.

- Eu vou pesquisar. Assim que puder, eu quero ver pessoalmente esse medalhão e o bilhete.

Harry olhou os livros "Feitiços Avançados" e "Magia Branca X Magia Negra". Hermione certamente iria adorar aqueles livros e eles realmente iam ser úteis. Despediu-se das duas senhoras e voltou para casa. Quando chegou em seu quarto viu Pichí esperando em cima de sua cama. Tirou o pergaminho que estava preso na pequena coruja e leu ansioso.

_"Harry,_

_Como você está? Aqui estamos todos bem. Gui já voltou para casa e agora a correria para o casamento dele com Fleur vai tomar conta da família. Hermione manda um abraço e diz que é para você não desanimar. Você sabe que estaremos sempre com você._

_Gina está bem. O sangue Weasley não deixa ela dar o braço a torcer, você sabe._

_Mande notícias. Temos novidades! Um abraço,_

_Rony e Mione."_

Depois de ler deu um pouco de água e comida à ave, e foi logo responder aos amigos. Foi bom saber que os Weasley estavam ocupados com o casamento. Dumbledore iria gostar. E Gina. Sentia saudades dela, e agora com a cabeça mais fria estava achando realmente a atitude que tomara uma estupidez. Ela não estaria em segurança nem perto e nem longe dele. E perto ele ao menos poderia ajudá-la e protegê-la. Se bem que do jeito que ele havia visto ela lutar, talvez ela não precisasse de tanta ajuda assim. Pegou sua pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e começou logo a escrever a sua resposta.

_"Rony,_

_Na medida do possível, estou bem. Meus tios têm me ignorado bastante e isso ajuda muito. Duda ainda está no colégio o que ajuda ainda mais. Provavelmente nos veremos no casamento._

_Tive uma inesperada visita esta manhã que irá nos auxiliar com aquele desafio. Diga a Mione para não se preocupar que eu já estou preparando a minha Firebolt para o campeonato de quadribol entre as casas, e que se depender de mim, ninguém segura a Grifinória este ano._

_Mande lembranças à Gina e diga que ela estava certa: a razão era mesmo estúpida._

_Um abraço a todos,_

_Harry."_

Releu algumas vezes o pergaminho para se certificar que não estava passando nenhuma informação relevante caso Pichí fosse interceptada e depois mandou a coruja de volta à Toca. Sabia que deixaria os amigos curiosos, principalmente Hermione, mas não podia correr o risco de contar nada a mais ninguém. Foi à cozinha comer alguma coisa e aproveitando que a sua tia havia saído sem lhe dar nenhuma tarefa, voltou para o seu quarto e ficou o restante da tarde lendo os livros que MacGonagall lhe dera. Agora só restava a ele esperar até que alguém fosse buscá-lo para o casamento de Gui, que ele nem ao menos sabia quando seria, e se preparar para cumprir seu destino, como a professora falou, com os recursos que ele dispunha naquele quarto. Ele teria que estar com a parte teórica totalmente aprendida para poder treinar assim que pudesse.

---------

N/A: Anderson eu também gosto desse lado maduro dos jovens Weasley, acho que por tudo que aconteceu não cabe mais serem infantis ou imaturos. Tem coisas que nos marcam tanto que é impossível deixar de crescer... Bom mas não entendi o lance de ter "outro ponto de vista do grupo"? Como assim? Bjks, espero que tenha gostado.


	5. A Carta

Capítulo 5 – A Carta

Os dias na Toca agora passavam num piscar de olhos. Depois de lerem a resposta de Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram um pouco confusos, principalmente com aquela história de quadribol. E de quem foi a visita que ele recebera. Pelo menos Gina parecia ter gostado do recado, mas como tinha confessado à amiga, não queria ter nenhum tipo de esperança. Porém ninguém tinha realmente muito tempo para pensar em outro assunto que não fosse o casamento que se aproximava. A cerimônia iria ser realizada na casa de Fleur, contudo grande parte dos preparativos estava sendo feita na Toca já que a noiva ainda estava hospedada lá. E como Gui e Fleur tinham retomado suas funções no Gringotes, e o sr. Weasley tinha que trabalhar no Ministério, a preparação e o envio dos convites ficaram sob a responsabilidade da sra. Weasley, que distribuiu a tarefa aos três jovens, já que a parte da recepção ficou à cargo da família de Fleur.

No meio da semana, depois que os convites já haviam sido enviados, só faltava agora providenciar as roupas e por isso Molly decidiu ir à Madame Malkin para que escolhessem.

- Vamos crianças, se apressem pois hoje nós iremos ao Beco Diagonal providenciar as nossas roupas. – disse enquanto passava pela sala em que Gina, Rony e Mione estavam.

- Para quê, mãe? Eu tenho aquela roupa de gala nova que os gêmeos me deram, e ela ainda cabe, eu acho.

- Nada disso, Roniquinho. Vamos levar as vestes para a Madame Malkin fazer os ajustes necessários, pois você cresceu bastante desde que ganhou esta roupa. Então se apressem que a Fleur nos esperará lá.

- Ah, mãe. Vai ser um saco! Podem ir que eu fico aqui com a Mione e depois a senhora mesmo ajeita.

- Nem pensar, Ronald Weasley. Você acha o quê? Que eu vou deixar vocês dois aqui sozinhos? Nem em sonho!

Realmente o ruivo tinha percebido que desde que souberam do namoro, ele e Hermione não tinham conseguido ficar sozinhos por muito tempo, e ele achava que a mãe estava por trás disso.

- Por Merlim, mamãe! Você acha que a gente vai fazer o quê? Começar a próxima geração de Weasley assim que a senhora desaparecer pela lareira? – Rony falava exaltado e a morena tentava sumir de tanta vergonha.

- Não, é claro que não. Bom, pelo menos espero que não. – olhou para os dois e depois falou. – Tá bom. Nós não vamos nos demorar mesmo, então está certo.

E assim seguida de uma Gina que tentava a todo custo não cair na risada, a sra. Weasley foi para o Beco Diagonal. Quando os dois jovens estavam sozinhos, Rony percebeu o rosto corado que a namorada a todo custo tentava esconder olhando pela janela.

- O que houve, Mione?

- Nada. Só estou morrendo de vergonha. Merlim, o que a sua mãe deve estar pensando?

- Hermione, não é obvio?

- Pra mim não.

- Ela deve estar pensando que como nós já somos amigos e nos conhecemos há muito tempo, o nosso namoro vai, como posso dizer..., vai "esquentar" mais rápido.

- Oh! Claro...entendo. – a garota conseguiu ficar ainda mais envergonhada do que já estava. - A gente poderia ir um pouco lá fora, não acha?

- Hermione Jane Granger, você está fugindo de mim? – ele falava enquanto se aproximava.

- Não. Quer dizer, ...não de você, talvez de "nós"... você sabe...

- Sei. Você está com medo da coisa "esquentar"! – o ruivo não conseguia mais segurar o riso.

- Ron, quer parar de me deixar envergonhada.

- Claro, amor. Tudo bem, vamos lá pra fora.

Na realidade os dois tinham consciência que a preocupação da senhora Weasley tinha bastante fundamento, pois eles não estavam mesmo conseguindo reprimir todos os desejos e sentimentos que haviam guardado por tantos anos. Namoraram um pouco no jardim e depois de algum tempo em que ficaram só observando as nuvens no céu deitados na grama, começaram a conversar assuntos menos constrangedores, mas mesmo assim preocupantes.

- Ron, o que nós podemos fazer para ajudar o Harry?

- Ué, Mione. O que sempre fazemos, eu acho.

- Não. Você não entendeu. Eu quero dizer agora, enquanto nós não conseguimos conversar com ele. Para adiantar.

- Sei lá ... esse assunto de horcruxes é complicado. Objetos que sejam importantes para Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Ronald, quer parar com isso!

- Isso o quê srta. Hermione? – perguntou sério virando-se de lado e apoiando a cabeça na mão, para poder olhá-la.

- Já está na hora de perder esse medo idiota de dizer o nome dele. – disse também voltando-se para ele.

- É você tem razão. Nós vamos tentar destruí-lo, ou pelo menos tentar ajudar, e não tem cabimento ter medo de pronunciar o nome dele, principalmente depois de tudo que nós fizemos.

A morena arregalou os olhos. Ronald Weasley dando razão a ela e evitando uma discussão. Ele realmente estava surpreendendo-a muito nesses dias. Sentiu que o amava ainda mais por isso, olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis e falou.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você. – disse o ruivo enquanto suas orelhas coravam.

Já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente quando ouviram o barulho de bater de asas bem próximo às suas orelhas.

- SANGUE DE DRAGÃO! O que é isso? – gritou o rapaz ao sentir as asas da coruja baterem em sua cabeça.

- Calma, Rony, ela está com uma carta. Calma que eu vou tirar da pata dela, aí ela vai se acalmar. – falou segurando o riso, enquanto livrava a pobre coruja de uma morte certa, já que o olhar do garoto ao seu lado era capaz de fazê-lo sem demora. – Pronto, peguei. – a coruja imediatamente alçou vôo e sumiu de suas vistas.

- Para quem é, Mione?

A jovem corou e disse baixo:

- Para mim. – olhou para o namorado e diminuiu ainda mais o tom. – É do Víctor. – por um momento ela achou que ele fosse explodir de tão vermelha ficou sua face, porém ele só falou:

- Eu vou entrar enquanto você lê a carta do Vití... dele. – Rony levantou-se e foi logo para o seu quarto na Toca.

------

Hermione ainda tentou chamá-lo mas não foi ouvida. Pelo menos ele não tinha dado nenhum ataque, não é? Leu a carta de Krum e voltou para casa a fim de respondê-la o mais rapidamente possível e tentar minimizar os possíveis estragos que ela podia ter feito. Quando já estava endereçando a resposta, ouviu Gina abrindo a porta.

- Ei, está escrevendo pra quem? Harry?

- Não. – falou desanimada. – Víctor.

- Krum? Você está escrevendo pro Krum?

- Não estou escrevendo, estou respondendo. Ele me mandou uma carta, que chegou agora à pouco.

- E o Rony? – perguntou a ruiva, levantando a sobrancelha.

- O que tem o Rony?

- O que ele fez? Porque ele não está aqui, você está com essa cara, e não estou escutando nenhum barulho indicando que algum cômodo terá que ser reconstruído, ou seja não faz sentido.

- Bom, foi meio inesperado mesmo. Quando a coruja interrompeu a gente ele ficou possesso...

- A coruja interrompeu vocês?

- É a gente estava lá fora, namorando. Então ela chegou e eu vi que a carta era do Krum.

- E ele não matou a coitada nessa hora?

- Er..., o olhar dele era de um fugitivo de Azkaban... – ela falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – mas ele só disse que ia entrar enquanto eu lia a carta.

- Só isso?

- É. Aí eu vim logo responder essa carta, para depois ir falar com ele.

- O que ele queria?

- Víctor? – a cunhada assentiu. – Ele soube de Dumbledore e perguntou como estávamos. Nós todos: eu, Harry e Rony. Ele é só meu amigo, e sabe que eu gosto do Ron.

- Sério?

-É sim. Eu já falei isso, só que ninguém acredita!

- Mas parecia que ele estava a fim de você, Hermione!

- Estava. Mas eu expliquei tudo pra ele. E ele entendeu.

- E resolveu ser só seu amigo?

- É, porque ele sabe que se eu sou amiga dele é pelo que ele é, e não por causa do quadribol, da fama...

- Faz sentido, até porque se você estivesse atrás de fama, estaria namorando o Harry. E você é amiga do Harry há tanto tempo e não fica alardeando isso como se fosse um troféu. Então ele viu que você pode ser amiga dele de verdade!

- Isso mesmo! Por que é tão difícil para as pessoas perceberem?

- Por que você nunca falou tudo isso pra ninguém! Se tivesse falado, o meu irmão não teria um ataque cada vez que se mencionasse o Víctor Krum.

-Talvez, mas ele virava um trasgo e a gente acabava discutindo e... você sabe.

- É eu sei. Bem, a mamãe está chamando para o almoço. Você vai chamar o Rony ou quer que eu chame?

- Não sei. Talvez seja melhor eu chamar, né? – falou Hermione de uma forma indecisa, enquanto saia com Gina do quarto.

Quando se virou para subir e ir chamar Rony, viu que este já estava descendo. Parou esperando pelo ruivo que ao avistar a irmã apenas olhou para a morena e falou:

- Elas já chegaram?

- É eu ia te avisar que o almoço já está pronto.

- Então vamos que eu estou faminto.

- Rony, espera. Temos que conversar. – pediu pegando em sua mão e segurando-o.

- Não, Mione. Depois a gente conversa, tá. – deu um beijo na testa da namorada e puxou-a para a cozinha.

Seria uma refeição normal, não fosse o silêncio profundo de três das quatro pessoas à mesa. Enquanto a senhora Weasley falava sem parar sobre os preparativos do casamento, Rony e Hermione comiam de cabeça baixa um de frente para o outro, e Gina tentava a todo instante iniciar uma conversa entre eles e sempre sendo respondida por monossílabos. O casal parecia estar evitando qualquer coisa que pudesse servir de estopim para uma discussão, e ao mesmo tempo adiando a conversa que teriam.

-----

No final da tarde eles perceberam que não adiantava mais evitar o inevitável, e mesmo sob o protesto de Molly, que não queria que os dois ficassem sozinhos, eles rumaram para o quarto do rapaz para tentarem resolver a situação. Rony encostou-se na janela e Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar, Mione.

- Sobre a carta do... Krum.

- Já leu?

- Já.

- Sei. – virou-se para olhar a paisagem pela janela e pausadamente falou. – Já respondeu?

- Já, mas Ronald não é isso que eu quero conversar com você. Quer dizer... é sobre isso, mas não é isso. Entendeu? – falou a morena toda atrapalhada, numa atitude que não pertencia a ela.

- Por incrível que possa parecer, sim. Mas eu não sei se quero entender. Eu posso não ter explodido como normalmente faço, e na verdade eu não sei nem porquê. Mas eu também não entendo o que esse... esse búlgaro quer com você ainda.

- Você quer ler a carta?

- Já quis, mas acho que agora não quero mais. – o ruivo ficou levemente corado e pareceu pensar bem antes de continuar. - Eu só preciso saber uma coisa, e queria uma resposta sincera.

- Pergunte.

- Ele deixou de olhar o pôr-do-sol e encarou a namorada, sério.

- Você e ele já... já namoraram?

- Não, namorar mesmo, que nem a gente, não mas... a gente se beijou. – ele ponderou alguns momentos e disse.

- Tudo bem. Você quer a Pichí emprestada para mandar a resposta?

- Ahn? Você está bem, Rony? – questionou, incrédula.

- Por quê?

- Eu imaginei que você fosse querer saber o que ele estava escrevendo, o que eu respondi, por que a gente não namorou... Mas não. Você só perguntou se eu e ele tínhamos namorado e aceitou a minha resposta sem perguntar mais nada. Isso não é uma atitude típica sua. – Hermione falou enquanto levantava e ficava de frente para ele.

- Eu não vou mentir. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês tanto escrevem um pro outro, mas não vou ficar perguntando. Se um dia quiser me contar, eu sou todo ouvidos. De resto, eu confio em você. Eu fiz uma pergunta, pedi uma resposta sincera, você deu e pronto.

- E se a resposta fosse outra? E se eu tivesse namorado com ele?

- Não ia fazer diferença.

- Não? Agora você está realmente me assustando...

- Não, Hermione. Eu conheço você. Sei quando mente, coisa que raramente faz. Você me disse, hoje mais cedo, que me amava e sei que era verdade. Saber se vocês tinham namorado era a única dúvida que eu tinha, a única coisa que impedia o meu ídolo do quadribol de voltar ao posto dele.

- Eu fiquei com medo. – a garota disse num sussurro.

- Medo de mim?

- Medo de você ter uma recaída, o Rony amadurecido sumir e o trasgo ciumento reaparecer. – falou com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Eu posso ter amadurecido, mas ainda sinto ciúmes de você. – o ruivo acariciava gentilmente seus cabelos. – Só procurei me controlar, por isso vim para cá e soquei as minhas almofadas.

- As almofadas? – ela olhava as almofadas intactas sobre a cama.

- Nada como um bom feitiço de reparo, não acha?

- Você é incrível, sabia? – disse abraçando-o.

- E eu não mereço nenhuma recompensa por ser tão incrível? – ele se aproximou ainda mais.

- Ron... – o beijo começou meigo, apenas um roçar de lábios, contudo aos poucos, foi se tornando mais urgente, e quando perceberam já estavam deitados na cama entregues à paixão, que tentavam a todo custo controlar.

-----

Enquanto os dois namorados se entendiam, a senhora Weasley, muito contrariada, preparava o jantar com a ajuda de Gina que aturava suas reclamações. Logo o senhor Weasley, Gui e Fleur já estavam de volta de seus trabalhos e todos estavam conversando em volta da mesa da cozinha.

- Fleur, tia Muriel já enviou a grinalda. Você gostaria de vê-la agora?

- É melhorr non, merci. Deixa parra depois, se non Gui poderrá espiar, oui. –falou dadndo uma piscadela para o noivo.

- E os vestidos, mãe, já providenciaram?

- Sim, querido, mas como Fleur mesmo lembrou, não adianta ficar curioso que você só verá como ela estará linda no dia de seu casamento.

Gui riu e respondeu:

- Eu tentei. Não posso ser culpado por tentar, não é?

- Molly, podemos jantar?

- Não Arthur, estamos esperando o sr. Ronald e a srta. Hermione, que estão lá em cima SOZINHOS conversando, e que a Ginevra se recusa a chamá-los. – todos sorriram

- Eu já te falei, mãe. Eles tinham que conversar sobre aquela carta. – Gina falou impaciente.

- Que carta? – perguntou o senhor Weasley.

- Hermione recebeu hoje uma carta do Víctor Krum. E Rony morre de ciúmes dessa amizade eles. E eu já falei pra mamãe que não precisa se preocupar tanto com eles dois, porque a Mione sabe o que tem que fazer.

- Como assim, Gina, a Mione sabe o que tem que fazer?

- Ah, mãe! A senhora entendeu. A sua preocupação de deixar os dois sozinhos, paixão, guerra, um novo Gui... – apontou para o irmão mais velho no outro lado da mesa.

- Commam? Um neuve Gui? Je non entendi? – perguntou Fleur enquanto Gui não conseguia conter o riso e falava em meio às gargalhadas.

- Então é isso, mãe? Você está preocupada que o Roniquinho imite a senhora e o papai?

- Não brinque, Gui. A preocupação da sua mãe é séria. Aqueles dois vivem em constante luta, junto com Harry, contra Você-Sabe-Quem, e isso pode levá-los a tomar decisões precipitadas.

- É isso mesmo, meu filho. Isso não é motivo para brincadeiras.

- Desculpa senhorra Weasley, porram je ainda non entendi.

Gina olhou a futura cunhada e respondeu com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

- Mamãe e papai têm medo de que Rony e Hermione, por causa da guerra, decidam precipitar determinadas coisas e por isso comecem uma nova geração de Weasleys, assim como eles fizeram na última guerra.

- É isso, amor. Podemos dizer que eu cheguei mais cedo do que o esperado.

- Ah! Oui, já entendi. – Fleur ficou encabulada e baixou a vista para observar melhor a toalha da mesa.

- E você senhorita Ginevra, ainda não me respondeu. O que você quis dizer?

- Bom, é que... a Mione aprendeu muitos feitiços que não foram ensinados nas aulas, sabem como ela é, né... Então ela sabe o que fazer... bem...na hora certa, é isso. – Gina havia ficado com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

- E como você tem certeza disso? – disse a senhora Weasley com um olhar que impedia os filhos de mentirem.

- É que eu...bem...perguntei pra ela...se ela conhecia... – agora a mais nova dos Weasley falava praticamente num sussurro, olhando para os próprios pés.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, POR QUE VOCÊ QUERIA SABER ESSE TIPO DE FEITIÇO? - agora era Arthur quem estava gritando, vermelho como um tomate, enquanto Molly empalidecera e sentara, boquiaberta de frente para a filha.

- Calma! Eu só queria saber. Não usei. Eu só acho que tem certos feitiços que todos têm que aprender antes de precisar usar. É isso.

- Mãe, a Gina tem razão. Esses feitiços não podem ser aprendidos quando já não são mais necessários, ou em cima da hora, não é? Isso só mostra o quanto a minha irmã é inteligente e responsável. – Gui falava com os pais de uma forma séria e Gina agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Ela sabia que ele era um irmão que a tratava como uma garota normal e não como uma criança, mas não esperava o apoio dele nesse tipo de assunto. Apesar das fisionomias sérias, a discussão não continuou, pois ouviram o casal descendo as escadas, e a senhora Weasley tratou logo de servir o jantar.

-------

N/A: Anderson: Obrigada pelos elogios. Era isso mesmo que eu queria tirar o foco todo da história de cima do Harry, até porque ele não seria nada sem seus amigos. Eu não estou de forma alguma desmerecendo ele, é claro! Mas é que toda história tem vários pontos de vista, então... Que bom que você está gostando. E eu não esquento de ter somente os seus comentários aqui na ff, muito pelo contrário. Bjks e até o próximo.


	6. A Surpresa

Capítulo 6 – A surpresa

Os dias atarefados passaram rapidamente e logo chegou o dia de Hermione ir para casa. Depois de uma longa despedida, Rony viu a garota desaparecer pela lareira, não sem antes prometer dar notícias diariamente.

Quando julho começou encontrou a Toca na expectativa do casamento de Gui. Com a cerimônia marcada para o dia dez, Fleur retornou à França para os últimos preparativos e pediu para Gina acompanhá-la. O senhor e a senhora Weasley concordaram que seria bom para a ruiva uma mudança de ares, talvez assim ela se animasse um pouco.

Rony estava em seu quarto, no meio de livros, quando ouviu seu pai lhe chamando da porta.

- O que houve, pai? Está tudo bem?

- Está, filho. Eu só vim avisar que Harry já sabe que iremos buscá-lo na sexta-feira pela manhã.

- Daqui a três dias, legal! Mas eu podia ter enviado uma carta pela Píchi...

- Não, Rony. E se a coruja fosse interceptada?

- É mesmo. Eu não pensei nisso, desculpe. Mas como avisaram então?

- Pela vizinha dele que é membro da Ordem. – completou o senhor Weasley.

- É mesmo, tinha esquecido. Ah, e não precisa se preocupar, que eu não vou avisar a data pra Mione. – falou recebendo um sorriso do pai.

- Certo, filho. Mas... posso perguntar uma coisa? – falou evidentemente intrigado. – O que você está fazendo com todos esses livros?

O garoto olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que realmente para quem o conhecesse, a cena era por demais improvável. Ele estava com pelo menos seis livros abertos e haviam anotações por todos os cantos, vários pergaminhos estavam caídos no chão, e alguns pingos de tinta podiam ser vistos manchando sua cama. Realmente ele estava se parecendo mais com a Hermione do que com ele mesmo. Sorriu e explicou ao pai.

- Estou revendo alguns feitiços que podem vir a serem úteis. Não posso ajudar o Harry se estiver despreparado, não é mesmo?

Arthur já havia reparado que seu filho tinha mudado desde que voltara de Hogwarts, mas vê-lo ali, se dedicando a ajudar um amigo, o deixou extremamente orgulhoso e feliz. Com a face ruborizada pela emoção caminhou até Rony, o abraçou e disse.

- Meu filho, eu sei que você irá estar sempre do lado do Harry. Mesmo que tentasse impedir, você vai ajudá-lo nesse caminho difícil que ele tem que seguir. Essa sua lealdade nos deixa muito orgulhosos, e estaremos sempre aqui para ajudá-los no que precisarem.

- Obrigado, pai. Isso é muito importante pra mim. – falou o rapaz com lágrimas nos olhos depois de ouvir as palavras paternas.

---------

Desde que a senhora Figg lhe avisara, nesta manhã, sobre a data de sua ida para a Toca, Harry não conseguia mais se concentrar. Nas últimas duas semanas ele estivera tão focado em aprender as informações que se encontravam nos livros que McGonagall lhe dera que tinha certeza que assim que pudesse treinar aqueles feitiços, os faria com total perfeição, pelo menos esperava. Mas agora sua mente só pensava numa família ruiva. A sua verdadeira família. Sentia falta de seus amigos, do amor materno que encontrava na senhora Weasley, mas principalmente sentia falta de Gina. Não via a hora de poder vê-la. Ainda não sabia se ela iria perdoá-lo e nem mesmo se estar junto a ela era mesmo uma boa idéia, mas ficar longe também não estava resolvendo. Tinham que conversar e resolver essa situação... Ele precisava falar com alguém... Era nessas horas que mais sentia falta de Sirius. Não podia conversar certas coisas com a senhora Figg, imagine então falar com seus tios ou com Duda sobre a sua paixão adolescente sendo ameaçada pelo retorno de Voldemort. O melhor a fazer era arrumar suas coisas e depois tomar um banho para refrescar o corpo e a mente, e assim tentar retomar a leitura dos livros.

-----------

Hermione levantou cedo naquela sexta-feira. Estava ansiosa para rever Rony. Nunca dez dias custaram tanto a passar. Logo se arrumou, tomou café, despediu-se dos pais, pegou sua bolsa de viagem e aparatou para a Toca. Assim que chegou bateu na porta e foi logo atendida por Molly que já estava terminando de pôr a mesa do café.

- Hermione querida. Chegou cedo. – dizia enquanto envolvia a jovem num apertado abraço.

- Oi sra. Weasley. É eu pensei em chegar cedo para ajudar. – falou enrubescendo.

- Claro, entendo. Então me faça um favor e vá acordar o Rony, porque daqui a pouco o Harry vai chegar. – as palavras sérias contrastavam com a piscadela e o sorriso maroto nos lábios da senhora.

A morena subiu as escadas num instante e logo estava parada à porta do quarto do namorado. Respirou fundo e entrou. Ao ver o ruivo dormindo, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Sentou-se na cama e começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos que tanto gostava.

----

Rony podia jurar que estava sentindo o perfume de Hermione, mas aquela sensação era forte demais para ser real. Abriu os olhos e pôde admirar o belo olhar que ela lhe dava. Sem pensar cerrou novamente os olhos e puxou-a para que se deitasse ao seu lado. Beijou-a profundamente várias vezes até que, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo da garota, falou.

- Esse é o melhor sonho que tive com você nesses últimos dias...

- É o melhor... porque... é real...Estou aqui...agora... – as palavras saiam com certa dificuldade por causa do desejo incontido.

O ruivo concordou e observou-a com paixão no mesmo instante em que a acomodava embaixo de si e retirava a camisa do pijama.

- Promete me acordar assim sempre que puder? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ao ver e sentir os músculos dele, Mione só conseguiu assentir antes de puxá-lo par mais um beijo ardente.

------

Harry tinha demorado muito a pegar no sono na noite anterior. Estava ansioso demais com a sua ida para a Toca. Conseqüentemente dormira mais do que pretendera. Sua mente ainda chacoalhava por causa dos gritos de sua tia ao acordá-lo para preparar o café. Duda estava de volta e por isso o tratamento a ele dispensado passava de invisível para elfo doméstico. Quando já havia sentado à mesa e abocanhado um pedaço de panqueca, ouviu a campainha tocar e a ordem do tio para que fosse atender. Enfiou o restante da panqueca na boca, (mais para evitar que o primo a comesse do que para imitar seu amigo Rony) e foi atender a porta.

- Bodia. Qudseja? – falou ainda mastigando para uma senhora sisuda, de óculos quadrados que parecia estar fazendo uma pesquisa.

- Bom dia. – um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios da mulher que piscou e disse. – E aí, Harry, beleza?

- Tonks ! - o garoto a olhava abismado.

- Posso entrar ou não? – ela agora ria e ele poder reconhecê-la mesmo sob outra aparência.

- Claro, entra. Você veio me buscar? - ela confirmou. – Vou pegar minhas coisas...

- Você não vai levar muita coisa, né? Porque nós vamos aparatar. – falou para o garoto que já subia as escadas enquanto entrava na casa dos Dursley e sentava-se numa poltrona, ignorando a dona da casa que a fuzilava com o olhar. – Ah! Tinha me esquecido de cumprimentá-los. Bom dia sr e sra. Dursley. - A auror fez um aceno com a cabeça e logo após voltava a ter o rosto em forma de coração e seus cabelos ganhavam novamente a cor rosa-chiclete, o que provocou um verdadeiro surto nos tios de Harry.

- O que está fazendo aqui, sua...sua... – tio Valter parecia que estava virando um tomate de tão vermelho.

- Metamorfomaga. É isso que eu sou. E uma auror também. E amiga de Harry, e adulta, o que vocês sabem, me dá o direito de fazer magia onde e quando quiser. - Tia Petúnia conteu um gemido, Duda correu para o quintal e tio Valter empalidecera de tal forma que agora se parecia com o Pirraça. - Podem ficar tranqüilos que eu só vim mesmo buscar seu sobrinho para o casamento, não vou me demorar.

---

Graças à Merlim, tinha tido a idéia de arrumar suas coisas e separar a roupa com que viajaria no dia anterior. Soltou Edwiges da gaiola e pediu que fosse encontrá-lo na Toca. A coruja deu uma bicada leve em seu dedo, agradecida por ter sido solta antes do previsto e saiu pela janela, sumindo nas nuvens. O jovem então se arrumou rapidamente, pegou sua bagagem e foi encontrar a bruxa que o esperava na sala.

Quando Tonks viu a mala que Harry levava não pôde deixar de indagar.

- Você sabe que só vai ficar lá uns três dias, não sabe?

- Er... sei sim, é que tem a roupa pro casamento e algumas coisas para o Rony. – falou encabulado olhando para a mala que até que não estava tão pesada quanto parecia.

- Então vamos. Pegue no meu braço. – e se virando para os Dursley. – Tchau para todos.

Harry olhou para os tios, murmurou um singelo "volto na segunda" e aparatou de carona com a amiga. No instante seguinte já podia sentir a diferença. Se o ambiente até segundos atrás lhe era opressor, agora, mesmo de olhos fechados, sentia uma paz que só os lugares acolhedores transmitem. Abriu os olhos, viu a casa de seus amigos e sorriu. Praticamente correu para entrar na Toca. A senhora Weasley abriu a porta da cozinha e veio logo dando seu típico abraço de mãe. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, como se ele fosse um filho que retornava à casa depois de muito tempo. O rapaz deixou-se ficar naquele carinho que tanto o agradava, pois realmente se sentia um pouco filho dela também.

- Oh querido. Sentimos tanta saudade. Como você está? Tem se alimentado? Você está abatido...

- Oi para a senhora também, sra. Weasley. Também estava com saudades de tudo e de todos aqui.

- Claro, claro. Venha vamos tomar um café. – falou puxando-o para que se sentasse. – Você também, Tonks, venha.

- Até parece que eu poderia recusar a sua comida, Molly.

Enquanto se servia de bolo e suco de abóbora, Harry percebeu a falta do barulho usual da casa.

- Onde estão todos?

- Arthur está no Ministério, Gui já foi para a França, os gêmeos agora moram em cima da loja e só aparecem no fim de semana e Rony ainda está no quarto.

- E... - respirou fundo. - ...e a Gina?

- Ah! Bem a Gina foi para a França junto com a Fleur no início do mês. – a senhora olhou com uma expressão desconsolada para ele. - Eu sinto muito por vocês dois.

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, tentando engolir o bolo que agora mais parecia feito pelo Hagrid. Percebendo o clima pesado que começava a surgir, Tonks resolveu mudar a conversa para um assunto mais ameno.

- E aí, Molly, tudo pronto para o casamento amanhã?

- Eu acho que sim. Espero chegar amanhã e não descobrir que os Delacour esqueceram de providenciar alguma coisa para a festa.

- Fale a verdade, Molly, você queria era ter ficado responsável pela festa e não deixar nada por conta deles.

A senhora ficou levemente vermelha e confirmou envergonhada.

- É, eu confesso. Mas é o casamento do meu filho mais velho, o que vocês queriam? – os três não conseguiram conter o riso provocado pela declaração.

- Bom, onde eu coloco as minhas coisas, sra. Weasley? – o rapaz já havia comido e decidiu subir.

- Você vai ficar no quarto que era dos gêmeos, é claro. Ele é seu agora, meu querido, sinta-se em casa. – o garoto ficou feliz e sorriu.

- Obrigado. Eu sempre me sinto em casa quando estou aqui.

Subiu as escadas e chegou ao mesmo quarto em que ficara nas últimas férias. Viu que ele agora, sem nenhuma caixa de geminialidades, parecia aconchegante, mesmo que modestamente arrumado. Em cima da cama entre algumas almofadas havia uma com um grande H bordado e na mesa de cabeceira um porta-retrato mostrava uma foto dele durante uma partida de quadribol. Colocou a mala no chão e viu Edwiges empoleirada sobre o armário.

- Você já sabia que eu ia ficar aqui, não é? – a coruja respondeu com um pio.

Vencendo a vontade de deitar na cama confortável, resolveu acordar o amigo, tinha muitas coisas para contar a ele. Subiu até o quarto do ruivo e bateu na porta apenas uma vez antes de entrar chamando-o.

- Acorda, Rony. Já... – as palavras morreram na sua garganta ao ver o amigo e Hermione deitados juntos, entrelaçados num beijo que por pouco não virava algo mais.

Ao ouvirem a voz de Harry, o casal se soltou bruscamente e olharam o rapaz parado à porta de olhos arregalados e incapaz de pronunciar alguma palavra, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava escarlate.

- Harry. – a garota aparentemente tinha restabelecido a sanidade mais rápido. - Er... você já chegou.

- Vocês... eu... eu falo com vocês... er... depois, tá bom. - o moreno falou e voltou para o seu quarto ainda surpreso.

Quando já ia entrando ouviu a senhora Weasley lhe chamando do pé da escada.

- Harry, eu esqueci de te dizer que a Hermione já chegou e está lá em cima com o Rony. – o garoto só conseguiu pensar no atraso daquela informação.

Entrou no quarto e deitou-se na cama cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Então essa era a novidade que eles falaram na carta. Harry sabia que mais hora menos hora isso ia acontecer, era óbvio. Só não esperava pegá-los no maior amasso.

-----

Depois de um tempo ouviu batidas na porta e esta se abriu no momento em que ele se sentava na cama, para ver os amigos entrando ainda um pouco envergonhados.

- Então essa era a novidade, hein? – não resistiu à provocação, depois continuou sério, levantando-se. – Desculpem ter interrompido, mas a sra Weasley não tinha me avisado que Mione já estava aqui.

- Tá tudo bem, Harry. A gente queria contar pessoalmente. – Hermione falou e aproximou-se para abraçá-lo. – Estávamos com saudades. Como você está?

- É cara, sem problemas. – o ruivo também o abraçou e rindo completou. – Agora, só não faça isso novamente, senão o "cara-de-cobra" não terá mais ninguém para perseguir.

Os amigos caíram na risada e logo todo o constrangimento sumiu.

- Agora vamos tomar café que eu estou faminto.

- Grande novidade. Eu tomei quando cheguei, então vou ficar aqui arrumando minhas coisas. Só não demorem porque tenho novidades também. – o moreno falou já começando a tirar suas coisas de dentro da mala.

- Eu te ajudo, Harry. De repente, assim, o Rony resolve comer mais rápido.

- Você não vai descer comigo?

- Não. Eu também já tomei café.

- Nem pra me fazer companhia?

- Rony, eu estava com você até agora!

- Você vai ficar aqui com o Harry?

- Vou. Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

- Por Merlim, ciúmes do Harry?

- Ei vocês dois. Pensei que quando finalmente se entendessem iam para de brigar. Mas estou vendo que me enganei. - Harry falava tentando a todo custo não rir da cena.

- Tá. Eu vou lá, comer alguma coisa, e volto logo para podermos colocar a conversa em dia. – o ruivo se deu por vencido. – Mas fique sabendo, caro amigo, que agora o melhor das brigas é fazer as pazes. - e saiu depois de dar um grande beijo na namorada.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, a garota perguntou:

- Agora me diz... como você está?

- Não tão bem quanto vocês, mas...

- Ah, Harry. Por favor já bastaram os gêmeos implicando com a gente.

- Quer dizer que está todo mundo sabendo, menos eu. – ele sorria abertamente.

- Eu já falei que nós queríamos contar pessoalmente. – falou corada.

- Eu sei. Estou brincando. – se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou. – Estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Agora me dê um pouquinho de felicidade também e me diga... – soltou-a e foi para perto da janela. – como está Gina?

- Bem. Na medida do possível está bem.

- Ahm... – olhou para a paisagem lá fora.

- Como você queria que ela estivesse?

- Sinceramente, Mione, eu não sei. Eu só sei que estava louco para vê-la e poder conversar com ela.

- Você quer voltar a namorá-la? - perguntou enquanto dobrava as roupas que ele colocara sobre a cama.

- Não... sim... não sei. Eu pensei bastante e vi que o motivo que eu dei para me separar dela foi estúpido realmente. Mas não queria que ela ficasse presa a uma pessoa que não sabe se estará vivo amanhã.

- Harry! Não fale assim.

- Mas é assim que é. Ao mesmo tempo que eu quero ficar com ela, eu sei que tenho outras prioridades agora... Acabar com Voldemort vem antes de poder ser feliz ao lado dela.

- Ela sabe disso. Precisava ver quando ela contou pra família que vocês tinham terminado. Os gêmeos queriam acabar com você, mas ela enfrentou-os na frente de todos.

- Por Merlim. Além de tudo, agora tenho que me preocupar com os irmãos dela querendo a minha cabeça ? – encarou-a preocupado.

- Não seu bobo. Ela fez todos entenderem que você tem mais coisas para se preocupar...

- Demorei? - Rony interrompeu entrando ainda segurando algumas torradas.

- Isso foi ciúme ou curiosidade? - perguntou o amigo.

- Curiosidade. Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? – o ruivo sentou na cama e encostou-se na parede.

- Gina. – a garota foi sentar junto ao namorado que a enlaçou trazendo-a para junto de si.

- Ainda bem que não perdi nenhuma novidade.

- Eu estava esperando você voltar para perguntar.

- Você é maravilhosa, sabia? – os jovens já estavam no meio de um beijo quando escutaram.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, sabiam? – Harry olhava o casal sentado sobre a cômoda. - Se vocês puderem se desgrudar um segundo eu posso contar sobre uma visita que recebi.

O casal se desgrudou, e juntos disseram: - Pode falar!

-----

O resto do dia eles passaram conversando. Harry contou sobre a visita de McGonagall, do apoio da Ordem da Fênix, da carta de Dumbledore, dos livros que tinha recebido (imediatamente Hermione fez questão de vê-los e Harry tirou-os do fundo da mala) e também da volta deles para Hogwarts, notícia que deixou Mione extasiada e Rony aliviado, já que não precisaria mais enfrentar seus pais para sair da escola.

- Quer dizer que agora todos da Ordem já sabem sobre as horcruxes? – o ruivo indagou.

- Acho que sim.

- Isso vai realmente ser útil, porque assim a gente não se desgasta tanto. Com a Ordem ajudando a descobrir onde estão e o que são as horcruxes, nós podemos nos preparar melhor. – Hermione falava com os olhos brilhando.

- É também acho. Foi por isso mesmo que ela me deu os livros, pra que eu possa me preparar. Só que eu só posso treinar depois do meu aniversário.

- Até lá você podia deixar esses livros comigo, porque eu treinei os que tinham nos livros daqui de casa, e quero ver agora feitiços novos. – Rony falava enquanto folheava um dos livros.

- Deixe-me ouvir direito. Você, Ronald Weasley, que divide o dormitório comigo há 6 anos, está falando que treinou feitiços nas férias?

- O que você esperava, sr. "Eu-tenho-a-responsabilidade-sobre-o-futuro-do-mundo-mágico"? Que enquanto você enfrentasse o Voldemort eu ficasse olhando?

Harry não sabia o que mais tinha lhe surpreendido: se foi ver Rony estudando feitiços ou falando o nome do Lord das Trevas sem tremer. Visivelmente impressionado falou para o amigo.

- Não sei o que a Hermione está fazendo com você, só espero que ela não pare nunca mais!

O garoto não conseguiu ver qual dos dois amigos foi, só sentiu almofadas o atingirem assim que terminou de falar. E pela quantidade, teve certeza que mais da metade havia sido conjurada.

--------

N/A: Anderson e Barbie, obrigada pelo incentivo. Bjks e espero que tenham gostado.


	7. O Casamento

Capítulo 7 - O Casamento

Ele detestava aquela sensação de puxão no umbigo. A chegada do restante da família Weasley, na casa dos Delacour, para o casamento, foi feita por chave de portal, que como disse o sr. Weasley antes de partirem, eram mais eficientes em viagens de longa distância.

Assim que eles pisaram em chão firme Harry tentou, em vão, avistar Gina, pois queria conversar logo com ela. Foram recebidos pelo pai de Fleur que levou os rapazes a um grande aposento para que pudessem se arrumar e em seguida mostrou a sra Weasley e Hermione o quarto onde as mulheres também estavam se trocando.

Haviam acordado cedo, mas tiveram que esperar os gêmeos chegarem, e estes haviam se atrasado na loja, o que havia deixado Molly e Mione desesperadas pelo pouco tempo que teriam para fazer os feitiços de maquiagem e penteados.

Assim que Fred e George, que por sinal estavam tratando Harry com uma frieza que este imaginava ser por causa do seu rompimento com Gina, saíram do quarto deixando este e Rony terminando de se vestir, o moreno perguntou:

- Será que a sua irmã vai me perdoar?

- Ela sabe que você fez aquilo que achou certo. – o ruivo terminou de ajeitar o cabelo e encarou o amigo. – Ela entende tudo que você passou e que ainda vai passar, mas...

- Mas... o quê?

- Conhecendo a minha irmã como eu conheço, eu acho você deveria se preparar, pois o orgulho e a teimosia típicas dos Weasley vão falar mais alto.

- Isso era para me deixar animado? – os olhos verdes exibiam uma preocupação genuína.

- Isso, é para você ver que não vai ser fácil, mas é possível. – e empurrando o amigo pelos ombros, desceram para o local aonde a cerimônia ia se realizar.

Quando os primeiros acordes de uma música suave chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry ele se virou, assim como todos que estavam presentes, para ver a entrada da noiva, mas sua atenção era somente para a ruiva que vinha à frente num lindo vestido levemente dourado que caia muito bem em seu corpo e usava um delicado enfeite de flores na cabeça, fazendo com que o conhecido monstro que habitava as entranhas do rapaz rugisse raivosamente.

"Um passo na frente do outro. Só isso. Não precisa se preocupar, Gina! É só caminhar. Não olhe para os lados. Não! Não veja aqueles olhos esmeralda te observando. Vire a cabeça para o outro lado e sorria para sua tia Griselda e seu tio Urich. Isso... NÃO! Ginevra Weasley, pare agora de buscar a imagem dos cabelos negros e rebeldes dele pelo canto dos olhos! Por Merlin ele não desgruda a vista de mim. Eu devo estar mais vermelha que o normal". Gina tentava em vão se concentrar na sua tarefa de servir de dama de honra de Fleur junto com Gabrielle. Contudo, desde o momento que pisara no tapete que levava ao altar, ela só conseguia pensar nele. Hermione já tinha avisado que ele queria falar com ela e se isso tivesse acontecido alguns anos antes, provavelmente ela teria corrido na mesma hora para atendê-lo, mas ela havia amadurecido e agora conseguia se controlar. É obvio que ela ainda queria sair correndo dali e se aninhar nos braços dele, sentir o sabor de seus beijos, mas ela não ia fazê-lo. Pelo menos não enquanto ele não tivesse sofrido um pouquinho de saudades dela.

-----

Durante toda cerimônia Harry percebeu que Gina evitava encará-lo. Seus olhares se encontraram durante alguns segundos nos quais ela corara levemente, e tinha certeza que ele também. Agora estava ali naquela fila, que se movia tão devagar quanto uma tartaruga manca, para parabenizar os noivos, e não sabia mais onde ela estava.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ouviu Hermione, que estava à sua frente junto com Rony, cumprimentar Fleur e Gui, e depois este cumprimentá-lo:

- Harry! Que bom que pôde vir. – o mais velho dos rapazes Weasley ostentava um enorme sorriso ao abraçá-lo.

- É... bom... felicidades para vocês.

- Árry, mon cher, merci. – Fleur deu dois beijos estalados na bochecha do rapaz antes de soltá-lo.

Após cumprimentar os noivos, Harry foi se juntar aos amigos que estavam sentados em uma das muitas mesas colocadas no jardim, mas foi forçado a parar primeiro na que se encontravam alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- Potter, venha cá um minuto. – a voz de Olho-Tonto Moody não escondia um certo grau de exasperação.

- Alastor, isso não é hora, nem lugar. – McGonagall resolveu se adiantar ao auror. – Olá Harry, como está?

- Boa tarde a todos. – Harry pôde notar que Lupin e Tonks, sentados ao lado de Moody, pareciam ter se acertado. – Estou bem melhor diretora. Obrigado. O que deseja, professor Moody?

- Eu já falei que nunca fui professor, Potter. A professora Minerva nos contou sobre o objeto que você e Dumbledore encontraram, eu gostaria de vê-lo e também queria que relatasse todo o ocorrido ...

- Alastor! Eu já avisei. Esse assunto será tratado em outra ocasião. – A nova diretora silenciou o ex-auror com a mesma rigidez com que tratava seus alunos. – Potter, assim que você sair da casa de seus tios, nós marcaremos uma reunião para que todos possamos avaliar corretamente essa situação. Por hora vá se divertir.

- Claro, tudo bem.

Apesar das palavras sensatas de McGonagall, as lembranças duramente deixadas de lado, assolaram a mente do rapaz que foi andando desanimado ao encontro dos amigos que já estavam acomodados em uma mesa junto com os gêmeos.

- O que eles queriam, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- O de sempre. Tirar o meu sossego. – falou sério encarando o chão. – Não quero falar sobre isso agora, quero tentar aproveitar a festa.

- Olá pessoal.

A voz de Gina soou à sua frente e Harry imediatamente sentiu seu corpo vibrar. Ele ergueu a cabeça e admirou-a. Como ela estava linda! Ela abraçou os irmãos e Hermione, e o moreno pensou se ela iria ignorá-lo como ele fizera na estação, mas para a sua surpresa ela se aproximou e repetiu o mesmo gesto com ele.

- Como vai, Harry? – perguntou ligeiramente ruborizada.

- Bem... quero dizer, não... – ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer a ela.

- Eu queria apresentá-los aos primos de Fleur. – falou a ruiva enquanto se soltava do abraço. – Essa aqui é Michele e esse é seu irmão Michel. – apontou para dois jovens loiros provavelmente da mesma idade dos gêmeos. – Eles estudam em Beauxbatons. Ah, e a Gabrielle todos vocês já conheceram, não é?

Harry pôde observar que a irmã de Fleur havia crescido e estava cada vez mais parecida com ela, e seus primos também não negavam sua ascendência veela. Depois das apresentações e cumprimentos, todos se sentaram e para desapontamento do rapaz quem ficou ao seu lado foi Gabrielle e não Gina.

Enquanto as comidas eram servidas ele podia ouvir a francesa tagarelando ao seu lado, porém sua atenção ia toda para a animada conversa entre a ruiva e Michel. Quando os dois se levantaram e saíram, Harry engasgou e sentiu o monstro dentro de si urrando de ódio.

- Para onde eles foram?

- Calma, Harry. Eles foram dançar só isso. – disse Rony segurando-o pelo braço que já apertava fortemente a varinha.

- É cara! O que você queria? Que ela ficasse pra sempre te esperando? – Fred não resistiu a tentação de alfinetá-lo.

- Quem mandou dar um fora nela, ex-cunhadinho? – completou George.

O moreno sentiu seu estômago cair e de vermelha, sua face subitamente ficou pálida. Era isso. Ela não iria perdoá-lo. Ele a perdera. Todos na mesa olhavam para ele esperando por alguma reação, que não veio. Olhou o casal que dançava juntinho, a uma certa distância de onde eles estavam e percebeu o quanto queria estar no lugar do francês. Antes que as lágrimas, que teimavam em se formar, caíssem, levantou e deu uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali.

- Eu... eu vou pegar uma bebida pra mim. – disse ignorando a aproximação de um garçom com uma bandeja repleta de copos e taças cheias e saindo apressado.

- Vou com você. – Rony falou o seguindo.

- Não precisa.

- Eu sei que você não quer companhia, mas eu vou ficar do seu lado mesmo assim. – o amigo apoiou o braço em seu ombro. – Se acalma, cara. Eles não têm nada. Não liga pro que os gêmeos falaram. Foi tudo pra te irritar.

- Mas eles estão certos. - chegaram onde estavam as bebidas e pegaram umas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. – Você viu como ela me tratou?

- Ué. Ela te tratou bem. Até te abraçou. – começaram a andar em torno da pista de dança.

- Pois é. Por isso mesmo. Ela me tratou do mesmo modo que tratou os outros. Foi como se ela não se importasse...

- Eu falei que não ia ser fácil. Só não esperava que você fosse desistir tão rápido. – o ruivo falava calmamente.

- Como assim? – Harry parou subitamente encarando o amigo.

- Não é óbvio? Ciúmes, meu caro Harry. Ciúmes.

- Você está me dizendo que ela quer me fazer sentir ciúmes, é isso?

- E eu que pensava que era tapado. – o moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Merlin, como você vai salvar o mundo bruxo se não consegue nem perceber que a minha querida irmãzinha, apesar de estar dançando com o veela-macho, não parou de olhar pra cá? – Rony abria um sorriso cada vez maior à medida que falava. – Ela está fazendo isso pra mostrar o que você pode perder se continuar insistindo nessa besteira.

- E ela conseguiu. Eu realmente percebi. – olhou mais uma vez para o casal que agora dançava abraçado uma música lenta, pensou e tomou uma decisão. – Já sei o que vou fazer. – virou para o amigo e abriu um discreto sorriso maroto. – Obrigado pelo toque, cunhado. – e saiu rumo ao casal na pista.

-----

Gina tentava se concentrar na dança. Havia pisado nos pés de Michel umas duas ou três vezes, pois ficara tentando ver Harry enquanto dançava. O francês, que percebera o motivo de sua desatenção, tinha feito com que ela ficasse de costas para o moreno e tentava a todo custo fazer com que a ruiva lhe desse uma chance. Eles se conheceram assim que ela chegou à França, e desde então não parava de tentar conquistá-la. Mesmo quando tinha contado sobre seu relacionamento com o "Menino-que-sobreviveu", o loiro não se importara, dizendo que a faria esquecer dele num instante. No início Gina achou engraçado, mas agora estava ficando cansativo. Ainda bem que voltaria para a Toca no dia seguinte.

- Voncê non está ecutando moi? Nes pá?

- Oh, desculpe Michel. Eu me distrai.

- Com licença. Desculpe interromper, mas será que eu poderia dançar com ela agora?

Os dois pararam de dançar no mesmo instante. Gina mal podia acreditar que Harry havia tomado tal atitude. Michel muito a contragosto soltou a garota e lançou ao moreno um olhar que o fez lembrar do episódio da briga das veelas com os leprechauns na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Sem hesitar puxou a garota contra si para dançarem. E na mesa Fred e George iniciaram mais uma rodada de apostas sobre de que forma terminariam aquela dança: se sozinhos ou como um casal.

---

Gina procurou não se apavorar. - Calma menina! - Dizia a si mesma. - Não alimente esperanças, ele só está com sentimento de posse, ou então te mostrando que ainda podem ser amigos. Isso! Amigos. Merlim, como ele está lindo! Controle-se Ginevra Molly Weasley. Você é ou não uma grifinória? Então! Trate de agir como uma pessoa normal, e nem pense em fugir dele como fazia antigamente. Você mudou: cresceu, apareceu, ele te beijou, te dispensou... tá essa não é uma lembrança encorajadora... Como eu falei que ia agir? TRESTÁLIOS SANGRENTOS! Alguém faz esses olhos verdes saírem de cima de mim, porque senão eu não consigo me controlar! E eu ainda quero pensar... não consigo nem lembrar do nome dos meus irmãos, quanto mais pensar. Deixa-me tentar: Gui... Carlinhos... Fred... Rony... eu sei que tá faltando gente. Por que meus pais tiveram tantos filhos? ... MORGANA DAS FADAS! Lembrei. Eu disse pra mim mesma que ia ser amiga, companheira e ia dar a ele o tempo que ele precisasse. Agora respira... isso. Mais uma vez... muito bom. Agora fala com ele, normalmente. E pra constar, sua cabeça de fósforo: Percy e George também são seus irmãos...

- Obrigada por me salvar. – ela falou com as orelhas coradas.

- Salvar?

- É eu já não agüentava mais a conversa do Michel... – pronto já conseguia conversar com ele sem gaguejar.

- Ele estava te incomodando? – ela sentiu a mão dele apertá-la um pouco mais forte.

- Não, digamos que ele não está acostumado a ter que insistir tanto. – ela falou rindo.

- Ele está a fim de você? – ela assentiu e baixou o olhar.

- Não importa, não é mesmo? – ele pôde perceber o orgulho típico dos Weasley presente nas poucas palavras.

- Você está linda... – ela não respondeu, apenas encarou-o.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos, somente absorvendo as sensações, até que ela retomou a conversa.

- Como você tem passado, lá com seus tios?

- Normal. Eles me ignoram e eu faço o que eles mandam. – Harry tomou coragem e tentou mais uma vez. – Gi, eu queria te dizer que...

- Agora não, Harry, por favor. – os olhos castanhos suplicavam. – Se você quiser, quando voltarmos a gente conversa, tá bom?

- Tá, se você prefere assim... – ele falou desanimado. Bem que Rony avisou que não ia ser fácil.

- É melhor. – se ele fosse terminar com as esperanças dela, pelo menos que fosse num lugar em que ela pudesse "sumir" para chorar sossegada. Recuperando um pouco o controle, continuou. – Eu posso pedir um favor?

- Claro.

- A Gabrielle. – o olhar dele demonstrou incompreensão. – Dança com ela. Ela falou nisso o tempo todo desde que cheguei aqui.

- Gina, eu...

- Por favor. Dança só uma música com ela. – ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. –Acho... que ela também gosta de você...

- E você não se importa? - ela ficou vermelha.

- Eu não tenho mais direito de me importar. – Ele a abraçou ainda mais e ela pôde sentir seu perfume inebriando-a.

Como sentia falta dela. Como ela conseguia ser assim, sempre tão forte, colocando os outros à sua frente nas prioridades, todas as vezes.

- Eu danço, se você quiser. Mas só porque você está pedindo. – ela sorriu.

- Então vamos lá pra mesa, aí você chama ela. – eles pararam de dançar, mas ainda demoraram algum tempo até se soltarem.

Voltaram à mesa onde em seguida Harry cumpriu sua promessa e convidou uma embevecida Gabrielle para dançar, sob os olhares de incompreensão de Rony e Hermione, e pelos sorrisos declarados dos gêmeos, que no final haviam ganhado todas as apostas.

------

Quando retornaram à noite para a Toca, estavam todos exaustos mas felizes. Haviam se divertido muito. Hermione conseguira convencer Rony a dançar com ela e depois este, encorajado possivelmente por meia dúzia de cervejas amanteigadas, não parecia querer parar mais. As meninas praticamente se degladiaram para ver quem conseguia pegar o buquet, mas este caiu caprichosamente nas mãos de Tonks, que nem ao menos havia saído da mesa (Harry pareceu ter visto Lupin apontar a própria varinha discretamente para o enfeite neste momento, mas não podia ter total certeza). E agora Molly, que tratava tanto a auror quanto o ex-professor como se fossem da família, estava empolgada ante a possibilidade de preparar mais um casamento.

-------------------

N/A: Oiê! Calma gente, não me matem, nem mande corujas com berradores para mim. Juro que vai dar tudo certo no final, hehehe. Mas vocês não queriam que eu fizesse tudo acontecer tão rápido, né? Obrigada a todos que estão lendo.

Anderson: Me abandonou? Snif, snif. Viu foi só você falar que outras pessoas começaram a comentar, mas eu não posso ficar sem os seus rewies... (autora preocupada) Vê se aparece, bjks.

Barbie30: E aí, gostou? Espero que sim, querida. Bjks.

Ara: Minha linda, quanta honra, você por aqui (até parece que eu não tava falando com vc pelo msn na hora, rsrsrs...). Sobre o NC eu devo deixar nas entrelinhas mesmo. Bjks.


	8. Panquecas e Conversas

Capítulo 8 – Panquecas e conversas

Apesar do cansaço, Harry, não conseguia dormir. A lembrança dos acontecimentos do dia, ia e voltava em sua mente. A madrugada já ia alta quando, após decidir que iria conversar com Gina e contar tudo que estava se passando na primeira oportunidade que tivesse no dia seguinte, ele conseguiu finalmente adormecer.

--------

Hermione estava se trocando quando ouviu o barulho de Gina acordando.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – disse a ruiva coçando os olhos. – Aonde você vai?

- Er... eu vou lá, acordar o seu irmão... – disse a morena sorrindo com o rosto corado.

- Como se isso fosse algum sacrifício, não é? – falou enquanto se trocava também.

As duas saíram do quarto segurando o riso para não acordarem o resto da casa. Hermione subiu silenciosamente os degraus e entrou no quarto do namorado, mas logo percebeu a cama vazia. Achando que ele já devia ter descido, ia saindo quando ouviu a voz do ruivo a chamando da porta do banheiro.

- Espera. Eu só estava me trocando. – abraçou a garota e perguntou. – Você veio me acordar? – ela confirmou sorrindo. – Nós tivemos a mesma idéia, então. – falou antes de beijá-la e carregá-la para sua cama.

Depois de algum tempo namorando, a garota interrompeu os carinhos do namorado dizendo:

- Rony, a gente já demorou muito. A Gina já deve estar desconfiada...

- A minha irmã viu você subindo?

- Eu estava terminando de me arrumar quando ela acordou.

- Então tá. Já vamos... – beijou-a novamente. - ...daqui a pouco.

-------

Harry acordou com o barulho de passos no corredor. Resolveu descer, pois tinha certeza de que não ia conseguir mesmo dormir mais. Quando chegou na cozinha, não pôde evitar sorrir. Gina estava tão linda naquele simples vestido floral de verão, quanto no vestido de festa que tinha usado no dia anterior, no casamento. Ele a observava, parado na entrada da cozinha enquanto ela preparava a mesa do café. Não resistiu e chegando silenciosamente por trás dela tampou-lhe os olhos.

- Nossa! Quem será? – disse a garota rindo. – Deixa-me pensar... Dobby?... Não, muito alto...Hagrid?... Não, muito baixo... Talvez... já sei! A lula gigante! – como se eu não o reconhecesse pelo cheiro, pensou ela.

- Muito engraçadinha, você, hein. Agora você vai ver... – começou a brincar com a garota, fazendo-lhe cócegas, enquanto ela tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Pára. Eu me rendo, pára. – o rapaz apenas puxou-a para si e a abraçou. – Me ajude a preparar o café que daqui a pouco, o Rony e a Mione vão descer. – disse se soltando do gostoso abraço.

- Como você sabe?

- Quando me levantei, ela estava saindo pra acordar ele.

- Quer dizer que todo dia ela vai lá acordar ele? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Todo dia?

- É, quando eu cheguei, na sexta, eu peguei os dois lá...você sabe... – eles riram. – se for assim eles vão demorar...

- Você também já flagrou os dois? – ela gargalhava. – Bem vindo ao clube. – ele se juntou a ela nas gargalhadas. – Agora deixa de arrumar desculpas e me ajude a preparar as torradas, porque eu estou com fome.

Como já estava acostumado a preparar o café para a tia, Harry não teve dificuldades de fazer torradas e também panquecas. Assim que terminaram de preparar o café da manhã, ouviram o casal de namorados entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - Gina não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar com eles. - Demoraram, hein?

- E você acordou cedo, não é mesmo, Gininha?

- Pra preparar o café pra vocês, Roniquinho.

- Sei... Pra gente, ou pra um certo alguém...

- Ah! Deixa de ser irritante, Ronald. Acho melhor você me deixar em paz. – falou já irritada.

- Calma, irmãzinha. Eu só estava brincando! – o ruivo agora ria. – Nossa, essa panqueca está ótima. O que você colocou de diferente aqui, Gina?

- Pergunta pro Harry, foi ele quem fez.

- Digamos que é um segredinho trouxa. – o moreno riu, piscando para a ruiva que viu que ele não tinha posto nada de diferente.

- Era tudo que eu podia querer! Um cunhado com dotes culinários... – Gina ficou escarlate ao ouvir o comentário do irmão, mas relaxou ao ver o trio gargalhando.

- Que barulho é... – a senhora Weasley parou na porta da cozinha vendo a cena. – Vocês já estão de pé?

- Bom dia, mamãe. – disseram os jovens Weasley ao mesmo tempo.

- Já prepararam o café? – eles assentiram.

- Bom dia, sra Weasley. – disseram Harry e Hermione.

- Que feitiço fizeram em vocês?

- Nenhum, ué? Aproveita e senta logo e comece a comer. – Gina falou numa evidente imitação da própria mãe.

- Mas... Não está faltando nada? – a senhora olhava ao mesmo tempo encantada e incrédula para a mesa e os jovens a sua frente.

- Não está faltando nada. É só aproveitar...

- Não esqueça de experimentar uma dessas panquecas, mamãe. – Rony falou. – Foi o Harry quem fez, estão divinas. - a senhora riu e resolveu seguir o conselho dos filhos e aproveitar a refeição preparada pelos jovens.

-------

Logo que terminaram o café os quatro ficaram conversando nos jardins, até serem interrompidos pela chegada dos gêmeos para o almoço. De tarde os quatro rapazes jogaram uma partida de quadribol em que vencia quem fizesse mais gols em Rony, enquanto as garotas ajudavam a sra. Weasley. À medida que o dia acabava, Harry era invadido por um desânimo que ia aumentando quando ele percebia que ia partir no dia seguinte e ainda não tinha conseguido uma brecha para falar com Gina a sós. No início da noite, logo após o jantar, Hermione aparatou para sua casa e os gêmeos para o Beco Diagonal, então os dois amigos foram jogar xadrez bruxo. Após perder três vezes seguidas, o moreno desistiu, e vendo que todos já tinham se recolhido, resolveu dormir também.

--------

Após se virar e revirar na cama, durante o que pareceram horas, Harry decidiu descer e beber um pouco de água. Mas assim que passou pela sala, percebeu a presença de Gina, próxima a janela, observando a noite.

- Você não deveria estar dormindo, senhorita Weasley? – falou baixo, quase um murmúrio, mas mesmo assim ela se assustou.

- Harry! Que susto. – a garota se virou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, sozinha? – ele perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Pelo visto o mesmo que você. Não estava conseguindo dormir.

- É. Eu também não... – fez um gesto convidando-a para sentar junto a ele. – Gina, nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei. – ela ficou séria e se acomodou no sofá ao lado dele.

- Você tem que saber umas coisas. E quero ser eu a contar. – ela o encarou.

- Você está me deixando preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. Eu só quero que você saiba de tudo que está acontecendo, de tudo aquilo que me levou a tomar certas atitudes. - ela deu um sorriso tímido.

O rapaz contou tudo que tinha acontecido, desde a profecia, as horcruxes, a missão dada a ele por Dumbledore. A garota ouvia com atenção, tendo a certeza de que agora ele estava realmente confiando nela. Seu coração doía só de pensar nos riscos que ele teria que correr e entendendo cada vez mais as atitudes que ele tinha tomado. Quando ele finalmente terminou seu desabafo, ela disse simplesmente:

- Você sabe que eu estarei sempre do seu lado, não é?

- Eu sei, mas você sabe que eu... bem... que eu decidi terminar porque por estar ao meu lado você correria muitos riscos e... também... provavelmente não poderia me dedicar a você... quer dizer, a nós, como gostaria, não sabe?

- É esse o seu medo? Que eu não saiba me proteger e fique pedindo a sua atenção o tempo todo? – a garota olhou-o incrédula.

- Eu sei que você não é assim. – ele a abraçou e ela deixou-se ficar junto a ele. – Eu queria te explicar melhor o que está acontecendo, pra você não ser pega de surpresa.

- Pode deixar, senhor Potter. Eu já estou avisada. Agora pare de me tratar como uma garotinha indefesa, porque eu já dei muitas provas de que posso te ajudar.

- Você é quem manda, senhorita Weasley.

Os dois jovens ficaram ali, abraçados, tentando aproveitar ao máximo a companhia um do outro. Tinham mais coisas para conversar, mas decidiram deixar os outros assuntos para depois, pois o assunto levantado já tinha abalado-os bastante. Estavam tão bem, ali, juntos, que adormeceram.

------

Harry sentiu uma dor no braço e ao tentar mexê-lo, não conseguiu, pois algo o impedia. Abriu os olhos, mas sua visão foi atrapalhada por um manto vermelho que ele logo reconheceu como sendo os cabelos de Gina. Afagou o rosto dela que entreabriu os olhos para poder vê-lo.

- Eu posso me acostumar com isso. – murmurou fitando-a.

-Isso o quê? – perguntou num sussurro enquanto se acomodava melhor.

- Acordar com você em meus braços. – ela corou imediatamente ao ouvi-lo. – Mas acho melhor a gente ir logo lá pra cima antes que alguém nos pegue aqui.

Levantaram, meio a contra-gosto, e rumaram cada um para seu próprio quarto. Pareceu a Harry que haviam se passado poucos minutos desde que tinha deitado em sua cama, até o momento que ouviu a senhora Weasley o acordando. Ainda sonolento se trocou e foi para a cozinha tomar seu café, pois o senhor Weasley ia levá-lo de volta para os Dursley, antes de seguir para o Ministério. Pela primeira vez não estava apreciando a comida da Toca. A cada dentada ele lembrava que estava indo embora e, se não tivesse prometido a Dumbledore, certamente ele não sairia mais daquela casa. Rumou para o quarto para pegar sua bagagem e depois foi até o quarto de Rony se despedir. Bateu à porta e entrou. O amigo logo acordou, percebendo a sua presença.

- Já vai? – perguntou o ruivo entre bocejos, se levantando.

- Já... infelizmente.

- Pelo menos é a última vez. –abraçou o amigo e disse. – Pode deixar que eu cuido da Gina, cara. Até mais.

- Tchau. Qualquer novidade, me avise.

Os dois amigos iam descendo quando encontraram Gina que ia subindo apressada e com os olhos úmidos.

- Eu...dormi demais...desculpe...

- Calma. Tá tudo bem. – o moreno abraçou-a e ouviu Rony descendo, dizendo que estaria esperando por eles na sala.

- Eu... eu acordei assustada, ouvi barulhos, aí percebi que você já deveria estar indo embora.

- Você achou que eu teria coragem de partir sem falar com você?

- Não... droga! Eu me prometi que não iria fazer isso. – a garota tentava impedir as lágrimas de caírem. – Eu... eu...

- Eu também não queria ir embora. – falou sussurrando enquanto beijava-lhe os cabelos.

No momento em que os olhos castanhos e os verdes se encontraram, não foi preciso dizer mais nenhuma palavra, pois todo amor que o casal sentia podia ser percebido. Os lábios se encontraram numa leve carícia, e o abraço ficou ainda mais apertado, mas logo se separaram ao ouvir o chamado no pé da escada.

- Hum, hum. – pigarreou Arthur. – Desculpem interromper, mas eu não posso me atrasar, Harry.

- Claro, sr. Weasley. Me desculpe. – falou o rapaz embaraçado, e depois sussurrou para a ruiva ao seu lado. – A gente ainda tem muito pra conversar, ok?

- Certo. – ela concordou, com seu rosto resplandecendo felicidade.

- Não precisa se desculpar, rapaz. – o senhor Weasley piscou para os dois. – E nem se envergonhar. – as palavras pareceram ter efeito contrário e os dois enrubesceram no mesmo instante. – Agora vamos.

Chegaram ao jardim e depois de se despedir de todos, Harry e Arthur aparataram para a rua dos Alfeneiros.

--------------------------------------------

N/A: Viram, até que eu não sou tão má... Sou sim só ia colocar o beijo no capítulo 13! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo não comentando (e àqueles que comentam: Valeu mesmo, muito obrigada.).

Barbie: Viu nem demorei a juntar o casalsinho. Tá tudo bem que eles ainda não estão juntos, mas é só esperar... Bjks

Anderson: Ainda bem que você não me abandonou, hehe. Estava ficando preocupada, hahaha. Espero que esteja gostando. Bjks.

Ara: Dona Ara, eu não sei se você vai ver esse comentário, mas. Adorei a sua idéia sim e estou tendo muitas idéias a respeito, meu marido que o diga, rsrsrsrs... Bjks


	9. Lis e a Volta ao Lar

Capítulo 9 - Lis e a volta ao lar.

Nos arredores da pequena cidade de Royston, ao norte de Londres, em uma casa pequena e de aspecto engraçado, podia-se ver uma mulher sentada na varanda, mexendo em cartas de tarô e falando consigo mesma. A aparência da mulher combinava com a sua residência, ou seja, nada combinava com nada e quem não a conhecesse poderia pensar que estava pronta pra uma festa à fantasia. Mas não. Sibila Trelawney era assim mesmo: uma mistura de roupas, xales, colares, pulseiras, óculos enormes e um cabelo que lembrava uma juba. E com uma visão interior tão perfeita quanto a do mister Magoo.¹ Apesar disso, ela ocupava o respeitável cargo de Professora de Adivinhação na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e vez por outra fazia uma predição verdadeira.

- Roda da Fortuna... Ótimo... Minha vida vai enfim melhorar... Mas é óbvio que Minerva não vai deixar aquele cavalo tomar o meu lugar... Bem que eu já tinha previsto essa boa mudança na borra do chá... – foi interrompida de seu delirante monólogo por uma pessoa que a chamava no portão.

- Sibila Trelawney? – uma jovem morena, com cabelos cheios e óculos escuros que lhe davam um aspecto sedutor, perguntava sorrindo.

- Sim. O que deseja?

- A senhorita é Sibila Trelawney? A vidente? – a jovem expressava a sua incredulidade ante a confirmação. – Que ótimo. Eu queria pedir a sua ajuda.

- Claro, minha querida. Eu já sabia quando a vi. Entre. – falou a professora, convidando a estranha para entrar em sua casa. – Aqui dentro ficaremos mais à vontade para conversarmos.

- Realmente será melhor. Digamos que é um assunto particular.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Visão Interior, sabe? – piscou para a outra. - Diz respeito a um homem, não é mesmo, querida. – o sorriso da jovem se alargou. – Eu posso ver... Você precisa saber se estará tomando a decisão correta. – Sibila acomodou-se numa poltrona de frente para sua visita.

- Mais ou menos. Na verdade eu gostaria... – em um movimento rápido, a mulher apontou a sua varinha que estava escondida dentro do cano de sua bota, para a vidente. – que você me revelasse toda a profecia envolvendo o Lord das Trevas e aquele garoto Potter.

A surpresa era evidente nas feições da professora de adivinhação.

- Minha querida! Você é...

- Ora, ora... Você não sabia que estava diante de uma comensal?

- Você... Profecia... Não...

- Controle-se. Que tipo de vidente é você, que não sabia o que estava para acontecer quando me viu?

- Eu... Não... – Sibila Trelawney só conseguia balbuciar coisas desconexas, enquanto tremia em sua poltrona.

- Visão Interior? Mulherzinha insignificante... Fale logo!

- Eu não sei de que profecia você está falando! – a professora gritou apavorada.

- Como não? A que você fez na presença de Dumbledore, em Hogsmead há uns 18 anos atrás. Ou além de farsante também tem problema de memória?

- Minha querida, não fiz nenhuma profecia... eu vejo o futuro com a minha visão interior... nas cartas... no chá... na bola...

- DEIXE DE SER CÍNICA! Não via falar por bem. Então vai falar por mal: Crucio!

Uma dor imensa atingia Sibila em todas as partes de seu corpo, que ela não conseguia raciocinar um modo de sair daquela situação. Foi atingida várias vezes seguidas pela maldição cruciatus proferida pela comensal até que esta abaixou a varinha e observou-a.

- Bem que me avisaram que você era uma charlatã de quinta. Não sabe das profecias que fez e muito menos do que a aguardava quando se levantou pela manhã. – a jovem falava enquanto andava ao redor da professora caída no chão, ofegante de dor.

- Minha...querida...por... favor...eu...não...sei...

A comensal abaixou-se para olhar a triste figura caída aos seus pés.

- Patética... Não vou perder mais meu tempo com você. – levantou-se e apontou novamente a varinha para Trelawney. – A propósito. Meu nome não é querida. Meu nome é Lis. – e sem nem ao menos piscar disse. – AVADA KEDAVRA!

(1) – Gente, pra quem não sabe, Mister Magoo é um personagem de desenho, míope demais, praticamente cego!

----------------

Apesar de só ter ficado fora por três dias, voltar à rotina de elfo doméstico na casa dos Dursley foi difícil para "o Eleito". Se Voldemort soubesse que estava limpando banheiros enquanto ele se fortalecia, talvez desistisse de cumprir a profecia e o deixasse em paz. Quem sabe essa não seria a solução: deixar de ser "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" para ser "O-Menino-Que-Voldemort-Deixou-Viver-Por- Limpar- Banheiros". Havia quatro dias que retornara e não tivera tempo para se preparar. Passava o dia inteiro cozinhando e limpando e tinha verdadeira curiosidade em saber como tia Petúnia se virava quando ele estava em Hogwarts.

Após terminar suas tarefas e tomar um banho refrescante (Londres estava muito quente àqueles dias), Harry desceu para o jantar, mas ao descer as escadas ouviu sua tia lhe chamar.

- Harry, vá agora até a casa da senhora Figg e entregue essa muda de roseira que ela me pediu esta manhã. – o garoto reprimiu um sorriso de satisfação e fez a maior cara de tédio que conseguiu.

- Sim, tia Petúnia. – e correu porta a fora.

Chegando à casa da vizinha, bateu na porta, no que foi prontamente atendido pela alegre senhora. Assim que entrou na sala lotada de fotos de gatos, pode ver Lupin e Tonks à sua espera.

- Boa noite, professor Lupin. Tonks.

- Boa noite, Harry, e é apenas Lupin, eu não sou mais seu professor. – aproximou-se e dando um abraço no jovem.

- Beleza, Harry? – Tonks, que hoje estava com a sua aparência normal também lhe abraçou. - Viemos ver como estava.

- Crianças fiquem à vontade, que eu vou trazer um lanche gostoso para nós. Aposto que a sua tia ainda não lhe serviu o jantar. – a senhora Figg piscou para Harry e rumou para a cozinha.

- Como vocês esperam que eu esteja? – fez uma cara de desgosto. – Sai do paraíso e fui jogado novamente no inferno!

- Você sabe que é para sua proteção. - Lupin falava num tom firme.

- Eu sei.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu acho que você não sabe. – o garoto o encarou. – Quantos dias você ficou com os Dursley no último verão?

O jovem pensou um pouco e depois falou:

- Quinze. Dumbledore me buscou depois de duas semanas.

- E quantos dias você já ficou lá, neste verão? – agora Harry fazia as contas rapidamente na sua cabeça. Não era possível. Será?

- Vinte quatro dias, menos os três que eu passei na Toca, vinte e um dias. Isso significa exatamente o quê? – ele não queria ser muito esperançoso.

- Significa que você já ficou tempo suficiente com àquela sua família trouxa, e também que Molly e Arthur não agüentam mais ouvir os lamentos de certa jovem. – disse Tonks com um sorriso.

- Mas eu achei que precisava ficar até o dia do meu aniversário!

- Nós também, mas McGonagall percebeu que se ano passado o próprio Dumbledore o tirou de lá com quinze dias, então esse ano não precisaria ser diferente. – olhou divertida para ele e prosseguiu. – E também evitará que comensais ataquem a casa assim que puderem, é claro. Mas se você preferir ficar até o final do mês, a gente compreende.

- Quando eu posso ir?

- Suas coisas estão arrumadas?

- Não, mas eu posso arrumar num instante.

O garoto só não voltou imediatamente para arrumar suas coisas, porque a senhora Figg entrou carregando uma bandeja com vários petiscos e suco para os quatro lancharem, mas como Tonks e Lupin ficaram de ajudá-lo essa iria ser uma tarefa bem mais fácil. Após agradecerem o lanche e se despedirem, retornaram ao número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, e não deram a mínima importância aos protestos exaltados de tio Valter e tia Petúnia.

- Quem você pensa que é garoto, para trazer essas duas aberrações aqui dentro da minha casa? – o rosto roxo de raiva do homem, demonstrava que este estava pronto para explodir ao ver Tonks novamente.

- Será a última vez, tio. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Não terá última vez. Eu quero esses dois fora daqui. AGORA!

- Senhor Dursley. – o ex-professor procurava usar de toda calam possível ao falar com o homem. – Meu nome é Remus Lupin e fui amigo dos pais de Harry e também seu professor. Eu e a...

- Eu não quero saber!

- Se eu fosse você, procurava não irritar dois bruxos adultos, que podem fazer qualquer tipo de magia, principalmente se um deles for lobisomem. Você sabe, a lua cheia está chegando e eles ficam um pouco alterados. – Tonks mudava a cor dos cabelos de rosa para preto, para verde e depois roxo, à medida que ia falando, e essa "atitude" junto com as palavras fez o homem se calar e deixá-los subir para ajudar Harry com a mudança.

- Por Merlim, seu tio é realmente intragável! - a auror voltou novamente à sua aparência original. – Vamos logo com isso.

- Nymphadora, você precisava falar aquilo... sobre eu ser lobisomem? – ele a olhou sério.

- Não esquenta, Remus. Eles não terão coragem de comentar com ninguém.

- Que Merlim me proteja! – após um suspiro de impaciência, voltou-se para Harry e pediu. – Me empreste Edwiges para avisarmos os Weasley.

- Claro! Venha, garota. Nós vamos embora. – fez um gesto para a coruja que parecia ter entendido as palavras e voou rapidamente até ele, dando bicadinhas em sua orelha.

Remus amarrou um pequeno bilhete na pata do animal e depois que o garoto recomendou que ela ficasse por lá, este alçou vôo e sumiu no céu escuro.

- Onde está o seu malão? Você vai levar tudo que está no quarto? – o garoto assentiu e puxou-o de dentro do armário abrindo-o.

- Pois bem, então. Empacotar! – com um gesto de varinha, todas as roupas e sapatos do rapaz voaram para dentro do malão. – Não vão caber todos os livros. Tonks, conjure algumas caixas para colocarmos o restante das coisas, por favor.

- Com certeza. Harry você poderia pegar seus objetos que estão no banheiro? – no mesmo instante o garoto correu para juntar suas coisas.

Quando retornou, menos de cinco minutos depois, despejou tudo que carregava dentro de seu caldeirão, e viu que o quarto, agora, já estava quase totalmente desocupado. Pegou a gaiola vazia de Edwiges e sua Firebolt, e com grande satisfação percebeu que não iria, nunca mais, voltar ali. Depois ouviu Lupin falar.

- Tudo pronto, Harry. Tonks, você leva a bagagem?

- Pode deixar, Remus. Nos vemos na Toca. – após uma piscadela a auror fez um feitiço que despachou a mudança e aparatou segurando a gaiola e a vassoura.

- Vamos descer e avisar seus tios da sua partida.

- Provavelmente eles vão dar uma festa para comemorar o dia mais feliz de suas vidas. – disse Harry descendo as escadas. Quando chegou em frente aos tios, falou encarando-os. – Estou indo embora.

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse o tio voltando a olhar para a tv.

- Adeus. Eu não vou voltar mais. – o garoto pôde ver os olhos de sua tia arregalarem levemente, mas logo voltaram ao normal. – Qualquer coisa eu mando uma coruja. – agora sim os olhos dela se abriram mais que o normal.

- Tenham uma boa noite. – despediu-se Lupin que segurou firmemente no braço de Harry para em seguida aparatarem.

-----------

Depois que a sensação incômoda da aparatação se esvaiu, Harry tomou consciência de quão rápido seu coração batia. Ele não sabia se era pelo alívio de ter saído finalmente da casa dos tios, ou se de emoção de retornar àquele lugar, que tal qual Hogwarts, ele podia chamar de lar. Fora o fato que ele não via a hora de poder abraçar uma certa ruivinha. Portanto saber que Gina e Rony estavam passando uns dias na casa de Hermione, funcionou como se um balde de água gelada houvesse sido atirado sobre ele.

- Ah, meu querido. Eu sinto tanto, mas é que nós não sabíamos que você voltaria tão cedo. – a senhora Weasley falava enquanto servia à todos uma cheirosa sopa de legumes. – Então a Hermione convidou-os, e em vista de tudo que anda acontecendo, eu não queria que eles fossem, mas você os conhece. "Pode ser a última oportunidade, mãe". Foi o que disseram e no final, Rony já é maior de idade e eu não posso impedí-lo. E a Gina... Bom a Gina, você sabe como é. Quando decide uma coisa, ninguém consegue fazê-la mudar de idéia.

A senhora falava tão rápido que as pessoas ao seu redor se limitavam a concordar com as cabeças enquanto saboreavam a deliciosa sopa, e assim que terminou sua segunda tigela, o jovem aproveitou que esta tinha parado momentaneamente o monólogo (talvez para respirar) e disse:

- Tudo bem, senhora Weasley, eu entendo.

- Não se preocupe, eu mandarei uma coruja logo cedo, amanhã, pedindo para retornarem...

- Não. Realmente não precisa. É bom que eles se desliguem um pouco de toda essa guerra. – se levantou e sem raciocinar sobre o que estava fazendo, deu um beijo na bochecha de Molly que ficou vermelha imediatamente, dizendo em seguida. – Agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

A matriarca dos Weasley assentiu e com os olhos cheios d'água perante tal demonstração de afeto do rapaz, desejou-lhe também boa noite, enquanto Lupin, que até então permanecera calado se levantara também, perguntando:

- Harry, eu posso conversar um instante com você em particular?

- Claro, professor. – os dois subiram até o quarto onde o rapaz percebeu que todas as suas coisas já se encontravam, e também Edwiges, que assim que o viu, piou e saiu para caçar a sua refeição da noite. – Fique à vontade.

- Minerva me falou sobre R.A.B. – o jovem apenas concordou, já sabia que a Ordem da Fênix ficaria a par de suas descobertas com Dumbledore. – Você poderia me mostrar a tal horcrux?

Harry retirou do bolso o medalhão que agora lhe servia como um aviso constante do que o aguardava.

– Não sei no que isso pode ajudar, já que não é igual ao verdadeiro. O importante mesmo é o bilhete que está dentro.

- Como você sabe que este é diferente do verdadeiro? – Lupin pegou o objeto examinando-o atentamente.

- Eu vi o verdadeiro medalhão na penseira, junto com o professor Dumbledore. O verdadeiro é um pesado medalhão de ouro com a marca de Slytherin.

Os olhos de Lupin se estreitaram como se isso o ajudasse a pensar com mais clareza e quando abriu o medalhão e leu o bilhete, ele colocou em palavras os seus pensamentos.

– Isso não me é estranho... Eu já vi essa letra em algum lugar... E o medalhão que você descreveu, me parece também familiar. Eu posso ficar com eles? – a garoto assentiu. – Na próxima reunião da Ordem, eu espero já ter conseguido juntar essas peças dentro da minha cabeça.

- Onde será a reunião? Eu vou poder participar?

- Onde será eu não sei, deverá ser até sábado, mas que você irá participar, acho que não resta a menor dúvida. Você sabe mais coisas do que nós sobre o que deveremos enfrentar. – apoiou as mãos nos ombros do filho de seus amigos e disse. – Seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você.

O "Menino-que-Sobreviveu" sentiu como se uma pedra tivesse caído em seu estômago depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Remus Lupin era o único elo que tinha com o passado... com os seus pais, e por isso escutar aquela declaração foi importante e ao mesmo tempo dolorida. Percebeu que o antigo maroto poderia auxiliá-lo a resolver mais um problema.

- Professor, eu queria pedir a sua ajuda.

- O que você precisa, Harry?

- Eu quero voltar a Godric's Hollow. E quero ver onde meus pais... bem, onde eles estão.

- Eu compreendo, é natural. – as recordações que aquela conversa trouxera à tona faziam com que os olhos das duas pessoas naquele quarto estivessem úmidos. – Vou providenciar uma escolta e depois lhe informo quando poderemos ir. Será mais seguro se esperarmos você estar autorizado a aparatar.

- Como poderei ver a casa se o fiel do segredo é o Rabicho?

Depois de pensar um pouco Remus respondeu.

– Acho que não haverá problemas, Eu já tinha acesso e você era morador de lá, mesmo que não lembre. E também agora a casa é sua você pode nomear outro fiel do segredo.

- Então não haverá problemas para Rony e Hermione irem junto?

- Pode ficar tranqüilo que daremos um jeito.

- Obrigado. – o homem lhe deu um abraço paterno.

- Por nada, Harry. Eu fico feliz em ajudar. – e soltando-o despediu-se. – Agora vá dormir, rapaz. Já está tarde e daqui a pouco, Molly vem me expulsar por estar te atrapalhando.

Após se ver sozinho, Harry ficou admirando seu quarto ainda desarrumado, com as caixas que continham suas coisas, amontoadas num canto, seu malão, a gaiola de Edwiges, sua vassoura e não pôde deixar de achar que tudo estava perfeito. Na verdade quase tudo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia não sentir falta de Gina. E agora que ela sabia de tudo, não via a hora de poder estar com ela novamente em seus braços, beijá-la... Com os pensamentos voltados para a mais nova dos Weasley, ele adormeceu e teve um sono tranqüilo do jeito que se tem quando se volta ao lar.

--------

A reunião da Ordem da Fênix havia sido mais demorada e cansativa do que Harry tinha imaginado. O clima entre os membros estava bastante tenso. Comensais foram vistos nos arredores de Hogsmead e Ottery St. Catchpole e a notícia da morte da professora Trelawney, culminaram para que a transferência de alguns membros da ordem, entre eles Harry e os Weasley, fosse definida. O fato de ter que repetir toda a história sobre as horcruxes e também todas as descobertas que ele e o professor Dumbledore fizeram não contribuíram para que ele sentisse algum tipo de tristeza pela morte da professora de adivinhação, ou ansiedade pela mudança. Mas pelo menos recontar aquela história parecia ter tido alguma recompensa. A senhora Weasley agora tentava lembrar onde tinha visto um medalhão parecido com aquele que no momento passava de mão em mão, pelos membros que se amontoavam na pequena sala da Toca.

- Eu tenho certeza de ter visto um medalhão parecido com este... Só me dêem um tempo para pensar.

- E eu tenho certeza de já ter visto esta letra do bilhete. – falou Lupin exasperado. – Só não consigo lembrar onde.

- R.A.B. Definitivamente devem ser as iniciais de alguém. Mas quem? – perguntou Tonks, mais para si do que para obter resposta.

- Hermione procurou quando estávamos em Hogwarts, mas não conseguimos descobrir nada. – Harry se pronunciou mais uma vez. Pelo menos agora não era mais tratado como criança.

- Esperem um pouco. – Shackelbolt falou levantando-se. – Só pode ser um comensal, ou um ex-comensal. Isso limita as nossas buscas. Por que, quem saberia dessas coisas se não fosse alguém próximo a Você-Sabe-Quem?

- É isso! – Lupin gritou e imediatamente todos o olharam. – Só pode ser. R.A.B. Régulus Acturius Black.

-O irmão do Sirius? – Harry perguntou.

-Claro! Foi lá que eu vi. – antes que Remus respondesse, a voz de Molly foi ouvida. – Foi no Largo Grimauld, durante a arrumação há dois anos.

-Você tem certeza, Molly? – perguntou o senhor Weasley.

-Tenho, Arthur.

-Acho que isso esclarece definitivamente esta questão. – disse Olho-Tonto de uma forma firme, que fez com que todos os burburinhos cessassem. – O medalhão verdadeiro foi deixado na casa por Régulus, antes que fosse morto por trair "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser- Nomeado". Agora vamos organizar um grupo para ir até lá e recuperá-lo. Você lembra onde estava, Molly?

- Acho que em um dos cômodos do segundo andar, Alastor.

- Se ainda estiver lá, não é? – a voz de Harry transparecia raiva.

- Por que, Harry? - perguntou Sturgis Podmore que estivera calado até então.

- Porque Mundungus andou roubando as coisas da casa de Sirius, durante boa parte do ano passado, até ser preso.

- Amanhã vou a Azkaban e falo com ele. – Moody se pronunciou. – Dependendo do que ele disser, um grupo irá o mais breve possível até a antiga sede da Ordem, procurar. Quem quer participar?

Uma dúzia de braços foram levantados, se voluntariando para a missão, inclusive Harry, para desagrado da senhora Weasley, que agora mais que nunca o tratava como a um filho.

- Nem pensar, Harry. Você não vai. Ainda é menor. – mas antes mesmo que o garoto abrisse a boca para argumentar qualquer coisa, a nova diretora de Hogwarts se pronunciou.

- Infelizmente, Molly, acho que a presença dele será vital. Primeiro porque a casa do Largo Grimauld pertence a ele, segundo porque poderemos precisar do auxílio de Kreacher, que também pertence a ele e por último, porque ele já viu o medalhão que estamos procurando.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, mãe. Eu vou ficar de olho nele. – Gui falava com a mãe que estava ao seu lado, mas dava uma piscadela para Harry.

Depois de um longo tempo discutindo outros assuntos de segurança, ficou acertado que a mudança para a nova sede seria realizada até o final da semana. Era só o tempo de terminarem de organizar o local e colocarem os feitiços de proteção, inclusive definirem quem faria o feitiço Fidelius. A nova sede ainda era um grande segredo, o que não surpreendeu o rapaz, pois era uma questão de segurança.

Eram quase duas horas da madrugada quando Harry finalmente se aconchegou em sua cama, e com a ajuda do chá que a senhora Weasley obrigara-o a tomar, para acalmar depois de tanta agitação, ele conseguiu dormir tranquilamente.

--------------------------------------------

N/A: Anderson: VocÊ acha que eu sou má? Menino você ainda não viu nada... Hahaha. Mas calma que já estamos chegando lá... Bjks e vê se não me abandona mais, viu.

Ara: Hahaha, que bom que você vai cometnar aqui também. Bjks e também estou cheia de idéias.

Barbie: Cadê você? Bjks


	10. Vida Trouxa

Capítulo 10 - Vida Trouxa

Pelo que Rony tinha visto até agora, a vida dos trouxas não era tão diferente quanto havia imaginado. Quando ele e Gina chegaram naquela manhã, aceitando o convite de Hermione para que passassem uma semana na casa dela para "relaxar um pouco antes da batalha" como ela mesma havia dito, ele só havia conhecido de estranho um aparelho que mostrava pessoas fazendo diversas coisas: tevelisão. Pelo menos ele achava que era esse o nome. E dos programas que ele viu o que mais chamou a sua atenção era um que mostrava garotas fazendo um tipo de exercício em roupas colantes.

- Posso mudar de canal? – Hermione disse entediada.

- Mudar pra quê? Não deve ter mais nada de interessante, Mione. – falou Rony sem tirar os olhos da tela e virando a cabeça de modo que pudesse observar melhor a "posição do exercício".

- Ronald Weasley! – Enquanto uma Hermione enfezada subia as escadas raivosamente, Gina não conseguia se conter gargalhando sem parar e Rony olhava para a irmã com a cara confusa.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada, Roniquinho. – ela tentava a todo custo parar de rir enquanto via as orelhas de seu irmão ganharem um tom levemente púrpura. – Só preferiu ficar olhando essas garotas seminuas, a estar com a sua namorada!

O ruivo ficou envergonhado e disse sério, após desligar o aparelho:

- Eu vou lá falar com ela.

- É melhor mesmo. E não se preocupem comigo, que eu tenho muitas revistas interessantes aqui para me distrair. – apontou a enorme pilha de revistas trouxas que os Granger tinham arranjado para eles, e depois voltou a acariciar Bichento em seu colo.

--------

Ela só queria passar mais alguns dias com seus pais e aproveitar para mostrar o "mundo trouxa" para Rony, pois não sabiam se poderiam voltar a fazê-lo. Mas ele tinha que estragar tudo. Também que idéia ridícula foi aquela de ensiná-lo a usar o controle remoto da tv, e ainda deixar que ele escolhesse o programa... Hermione já estava dentro de seu quarto, sentada na sua poltrona perto da janela com um grande livro aberto em seu colo, insistindo em procurar uma página interessante para ler, quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

- Me deixa em paz, Ronald.

Ignorando o "pedido", ele entrou, trancou a porta e sentou-se na ponta da cama, ficando assim de frente para ela.

- Mione, quer parar com isso? – ele falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso o quê? – disse virando mais uma página com força.

- Isso, ué. – apontou o livro. – Ou agora deu pra ler de cabeça pra baixo? – ela ajeitou o livro encabulada. – Eu vim aqui me desculpar.

- Se desculpar? – ele conformou com a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- O que você tem mais para me mostrar nesse seu quarto de trouxa? – falou enquanto a puxava para que se sentasse em seu colo.

- Ron! – ela ainda não se acostumara com aquele Rony mais maduro e mais ousado, mas não teve nem tempo de raciocinar antes de ser envolvida por dois braços fortes e ter seus lábios capturados num beijo ardente.

---------

Gina tentava aproveitar ao máximo aquele passeio. Hermione e sua mãe levaram, ela e Rony para conhecer alguns pontos turísticos londrinos, ou pelo menos turísticos para eles. Andaram de metrô e também num ônibus parecido com o Noitibus, só que de dois andares, vermelho e bem mais devagar. Visitaram o Big Ben, o Parlamento e o rio Tâmisa. Agora estavam entrando num parque de diversões, e pelo que Mione tinha falado, iria ser uma experiência bem legal.

Os olhos de Rony brilhavam, parecia uma criança que via pela primeira vez uma Roda Gigante. E era isso mesmo. Não a parte da criança, é claro. Mas ele nunca tinha visto aqueles brinquedos e pareciam todos muito divertidos.

- Mione, qual é o nome daquele? – apontou para um trem que sumia dentro de um galpão.

- É o Trem-fantasma. A gente entra e passa por um caminho que tem coisas que tentam nos assustar.

- Legal! E aquele? – apontou para um brinquedo alto com cadeiras na parte de cima.

- Aquele é o Kaboom. Você senta, ele te leva até lá em cima e depois despenca com você. Olha, vai cair agora!

Eles ficaram observando o brinquedo funcionar, em meio a "uaus" e "nossas" ditos pelos dois irmãos. Hermione estava se divertindo só de ver a alegria nos rostos deles. Foram em todos os brinquedos: perseguiram uns aos outros no Bate-bate, andaram no Trem-fantasma (Mas não era pra assustar, Mione?), despencaram algumas vezes no Kaboom, foram na Roda Gigante (Gina, vai na outra cabine, por favor!), ganharam bichinhos de pelúcia no Tiro ao Alvo (Não reclama, Gininha, se tivesse acertado todos os patos, que nem eu, ganharia esse ursão também!), foram na Montanha-russa e até deram uma romântica volta no carrossel (Aqui não, Ron!).

Quando retornaram à casa dos Granger, estavam cansados, famintos, mas felizes. Tinham "recarregado as baterias" de um jeito, que se precisassem convocar um patrono, não iriam ter nenhuma dificuldade. Depois de terem tomado banho e se trocado, comeram uma enorme pizza que o pai de Hermione tinha pedido, sentados no tapete da sala.

- So é muo bum. – falou Rony enquanto devorava uma fatia.

-Quer parar de falar de boca cheia! Parece criança. – a namorada teimava em chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Desiste, Mione. Esse aí não muda. – Gina exclamou.

- Eu falei que isso é muito bom. E vocês podiam parar de pegar no meu pé um pouco. – disse antes de enfiar outro enorme pedaço de pizza na boca.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã? – a ruiva perguntou antes de bocejar. – Nossa. Tô acabada!

- Pensei que a gente podia passear pelo centro de Londres e ir ver algum filme num dos cinemas de lá.

- É aquilo que você disse que parece com muitas fotografias bruxas em seqüência, né? – o rapaz puxou a morena para que se acomodasse junto a ele.

- É sim. Mas se não quiserem a gente faz outra coisa.

- Pra mim tá bom. Agora eu vou deixar o casalsinho aí e vou dormir. Boa noite, pra vocês. – Gina se levantou mandando beijinhos para eles e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto em que estava, deixando os dois namorando à vontade, sendo observados apenas por Bichento.

--------

Os dias que se seguiram também foram de muita diversão. Visitaram um shopping e foram à lanchonetes e ao cinema. Rony foi apresentado ao mundo da música trouxa e seus cds (Ah, qual é, Mione, vai querer me convencer que tem música nisso!) e Gina à moda trouxa (Ginevra, eu sou mais velho e estou dizendo que está muito curto!). Saíram à noite para conhecer uma danceteria (É claro que eu vou junto, Roniquinho!) e passearam por lugares históricos. Enfim, procuraram não pensar, ou pensar o menos possível, na guerra que enfrentariam em breve.

Sábado à noite os Weasley foram dormir extasiados de tanta novidade que tiveram contato. No dia seguinte teriam muitas histórias para contar quando voltasse para a Toca.

No final do dia de domingo, após um almoço que não deixava a desejar para os da Toca e um filme com pipocas na televisão, Rony e Gina se prepararam para voltar para casa, e depois de se despedirem dos Granger, Rony tinha ficado muito vermelho nessa hora, desapareceram pela lareira de volta pra casa.

N/A: Antes que me matem, eu sei que esse capítulo tá pequenininho, mas é só pra mostrar como foram os dias dos Weasley no mundo trouxa. Para os adoradores de H/G aguardem o próximo capítulo que estou postando também hoje. Viu até que euzinha não sou assim tão má. Dois capítulos no mesmo dia.

Band: Valeu pelo toque. Eu nem me dei conta de que não estavam aparecendo os nomes dos capítulos. E quanto ao nome da fic, infelizmente esse eu não vou poder te ajudar. Não que não possa ser alterado, mas que eu gosto do nome, mesmo sendo deprê. E calma que coisas melhores virão. Eu souuma pessoa extremamente romântica, ai...ai... Bjks.

Anderson: Viu eu atualizei rápido e com direito a capítulo duplo. Bjks


	11. Interrupções e Mudanças

Capítulo 11 – Interrupções e Mudanças

Harry acabava de entrar na casa junto com os gêmeos quando ouviu o barulho de gente chegando via flú e foi logo para a sala, receber os amigos que estivera esperando durante o dia inteiro. Já tinha atravessado metade da sala ao encontro de Gina, seguindo o impulso do monstro que rugia em seu peito, quando, de repente, estancou ao vê-la saindo do abraço dos pais e vindo até ele.

- Oi, Harry. Não sabia que você estava aqui - ela agora estava parada à sua frente, pronta para o abraço que não veio.

- Oi, Gina... - subitamente ele teve consciência de que o fato de ter passado a tarde inteira desgonomizando o jardim, junto com Fred e George, havia lhe dado um aroma muito parecido com o de um trasgo. - Desculpe... eu estou horrível.

- Tudo bem. - ela tinha um sorriso indecifrável.

- Vocês três. Agora. Pro banho. - a senhora Weasley empurrava os gêmeos e Harry na direção da escada. - Depois ficam sabendo das novidades, durante o jantar.

------

Não esperava vê-lo em sua casa. Tinha imaginado que Harry só voltaria no final do mês. Então, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Se fosse seguir seu coração, Gina iria correndo até ele perguntar, mas ela ia ser forte e esperar. Terminou de separar as lembrancinhas que havia comprado para os pais e foi para a cozinha encontrá-los.

-----

Quando entrou na cozinha, apenas quinze minutos após ter sido empurrado escada acima, Harry se esqueceu momentaneamente da guerra, da profecia, de tudo. Só conseguiu perceber a jovem ruiva que estava sentada à mesa, contando uma história, pelo visto engraçada, junto com o irmão, para o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Desistindo de resistir, sentou-se ao lado dela no momento em que terminava de falar.

- ...e a gente só não foi novamente, porque a Hermione estava com uma cara de que ia vomitar a qualquer momento, não é, Rony?

- O ruivo assentiu rindo e perguntou: - Qual era o nome daquilo mesmo?

- Montanha... Montanha Fuça... sei lá, qualquer coisa assim.

- Montanha Russa. - interviu o moreno.

- Isso mesmo. - Rony virou-se para o amigo. - E aí, cara. Quando você chegou?

- Cheguei na quinta. E como está a Mione?

- Ela está bem. Foi muito legal ver como é lá, com os trouxas.

- Ainda bem que os Granger são bem diferentes dos Dursley. - Harry falou rindo.

- O Roniquinho só não gostou de ver como as trouxas se vestem, não é?

- É claro! Aquela bermuda parecia mais uma roupa de dormir, e as saias então, dava pra ver a perna toda! - ele agora estava tipicamente vermelho.

- Aquilo não eram bermudas, Rony, eram shorts. E as trouxas usam as saias daquele jeito mesmo. Mini-saia está na moda.

- Eu quero só ver se o Harry vai deixar você usar aquelas roupas que comprou, Gininha.

Gina nem teve tempo para rebater o irmão quando ouviu a voz do rapaz ao seu lado e sentiu sua mão entrelaçando a dela.

- Qual é, Rony? A Gina sabe muito bem o que pode ou não vestir. E eu não vou me meter nisso. - e completou num sussurro que só alcançou os ouvidos da garota. - Mas se você quiser me mostrar, eu vou adorar ver você desfilando pra mim.

Rony não ouviu o que o amigo disse para sua irmã, mas pôde perceber que ela agora estava ruborizada, e não era de raiva. Isso era um sinal de que aqueles dois iriam se acertar logo. Ouviu os passos dos gêmeos descendo as escadas e em seguida sua mãe serviu o jantar.

--------

Depois de apreciarem o delicioso cozido, os gêmeos aparataram para seu apartamento em cima da loja de logros e Harry, Gina e Rony foram jogar snap explosivo, enquanto Molly, para desespero de Fleur, escutava Celestina Warbeck na rádio bruxa. O moreno sabia que seu amigo só estava esperando uma oportunidade para que pudessem conversar tranquilamente. Depois de algum tempo e após dar boa noite à todos, foi para seu quarto. Fechou a porta, sentou-se em sua cama e contou: 5... 4... sabia que Rony subiria em seguida, 3... 2... toc-toc...1.

- Entra, Rony.

- Me fala, cara. Como você conseguiu sair da casa de seus tios tão cedo? - fechou a porta e sentou ao contrário na cadeira próxima à escrivaninha, para ficar de frente para o amigo.

- A Ordem percebeu que eu não precisava ficar o tempo todo lá. Só alguns dias já...

Toc-toc. A porta se abriu um pouco, tornando audível a voz de Gina.

- Posso entrar?

- Entra, Gi. - Harry falou um pouco antes de Rony exclamar rispidamente.

-O que você quer? Não vê que a gente tá conversando.

- Olha aqui, Ronald. Eu vim aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você. Eu também quero saber por que o Harry pôde voltar mais cedo e tudo mais. E se estiver incomodado... - olhou para o moreno, ainda da porta agora aberta. - ...é só me dizer que eu saio.

- É claro que você pode ficar. E é melhor vocês se prepararem porque eu tenho muitas novidades.

A ruiva se sentou na beirada da cama, mas Harry puxou-a para que ficasse ao lado dele, na cabeceira, e a abraçou. Então contou-lhes sobre a descoberta de R.A.B., da suposta localização do medalhão e da morte da professora Trelawney.

- A gente tem que admitir que não foi uma grande perda, não é?

- Rony! - a garota exclamou.

- Ué? Vai dizer agora que adorava as aulas daquela maluca. A gente devia era agradecer ao comensal que fez isso.

- Por Merlin! Ninguém merece morrer desse jeito. - Gina falava exasperadamente. - Mas o que me intriga é por que mataram ela.

- Voldemort ainda deve estar atrás da profecia. - disse Harry com os olhos esmeralda fixos na garota,

- E será que ela falou alguma coisa?

- Impossível. - falou sério. - Ela nem sabia que fez essa profecia.

- Não falei que ela era doida! - Gina revirou os olhos pela declaração do irmão e perguntou.

- E por que você veio mais cedo, afinal?

- Bom, a proteção na casa ia até o dia do meu aniversário, e para renová-la eu só precisava ficar alguns dias. Pelo que Lupin e Moody me falaram ontem, depois que eu sai de lá, o pessoal das Trevas percebeu e provavelmente não atacarão mais a casa dos Dursley.

- São outros que não iriam fazer falta... - Rony murmurou audivelmente.

- É mas mesmo assim, são a minha família e eu não ia agüentar a culpa pela morte deles também! - o moreno falou duramente.

- Então foi mais para protegê-los. - Gina continuou ignorando o comentário do irmão.

- Isso mesmo. Por isso quem está na mira dos comensais, agora, é a Toca. - o ruivo arregalou os olhos.

- O que você disse?

- Comensais foram vistos nos arredores da cidade, então até o final da semana, nos mudaremos para a nova sede da Ordem, até irmos para Hogwarts.

- BOSTA DE DRAGÃO! E a Mione? Como ela vai ficar? - Rony agora andava de um lado para outro, pensando alto. - Eu vou lá falar com papai para saber como vai ficar a situação dela. - saiu batendo a porta.

Gina, que ficara impressionada com a atitude do irmão, apenas disse:

- Eu sabia que ele a amava, mas sinceramente eu não achava que ele ia mudar tanto.

- O seu cheiro me deixa doido, sabia? - Harry, que não conseguira desviar seus olhos da garota praticamente desde quando ela sentara ao seu lado, proferiu seu pensamento sem perceber, só notando quando ela corou violentamente e disse

- Harry! Por favor.

- Desculpe. É que... eu... não consigo.

- Não consegue o quê?

- Parar de pensar em você, de querer abraçá-la...

Os olhos dela brilhavam devido à emoção que sentira ao ouvir aquelas palavras, porém ela os fechou ao sentir o toque suave dos lábios de Harry sobre os seus. No momento que a língua do rapaz começava a pedir passagem para tornar o beijo mais profundo, a porta foi aberta abruptamente, dando passagem a um Rony bastante agitado.

- Eles tinham esquecido da Mione! Podem acreditar? - o casal se soltou e Gina rapidamente se levantou, dizendo.

- Boa noite. Eu... vou dormir.

- O que aconteceu? - o ruivo perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a porta por onde a irmã acabara de passar.

- Nada, Rony, nada. - Harry falou exasperado. - E a Mione?

- Ah, sim. Eles tinham esquecido, mas papai e Gui vão providenciar a remoção dela também.

- Que bom. - falou desanimado. - Rony, você ficaria chateado se eu também quisesse dormir?

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha e disse:

- Não. Tudo bem, amanhã a gente conversa.

Após o amigo sair e fechar a porta, Harry apenas ficou ali sentado na cama, ainda sentindo o aroma floral de Gina e pensando no que acontecera.

------------

Com a mudança para a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, marcada para dali à poucos dias, a Toca vivia em uma eterna confusão. Todos os objetos pessoais estavam sendo guardados, ou para irem na mudança ou para ficarem protegidos. A senhora Weasley não queria deixar nada escapar e por isso todos foram intimados a ajudá-la na grande faxina, que ia do amanhecer até o anoitecer, deixando-os tão exaustos que Harry e Gina não conseguiram ficar tempo suficiente juntos para que conversassem sobre eles.

Na noite antes da mudança, a faxina tinha enfim acabado e um clima melancólico tinha se espalhado por todos os moradores. Enquanto Molly preparava o jantar, Rony e Gui ficaram jogando uma partida de xadrez de bruxo e Gina e Fleur olhavam algumas revistas trouxas que a ruiva tinha trazido de sua estada na casa de Hermione. Harry se sentiu um pouco, na verdade bastante culpado por ter sido o responsável pela mudança na rotina daquelas pessoas que considerava sua família. Deslocado, resolveu ficar um pouco no jardim, observando a noite.

Gina percebeu quando Harry passou pela sala, silenciosamente e saiu para o jardim. Num impulso decidiu ir encontrá-lo. Talvez pudessem finalmente se entender. Viu o rosto do rapaz olhando o nada. Chegou devagar e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco de madeira do jardim. Ele apenas a olhou. Ficaram em silêncio, lado a lado, durante alguns minutos até que a garota resolveu rompê-lo.

- Me empresta?

- Como? - Harry a olhou intrigado.

- Me empresta?

- O quê? - ele viu que os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Seu ombro. Me empresta seu ombro pra eu apoiar minha cabeça... - ela deu um muxoxo. - ... tô cansada.

- Ele apenas sorriu e passando o braço pelas costas dela puxou-a e fez com que ela apoiasse sua cabeça em seu ombro, conforme ela tinha pedido.

- Não precisa se preocupar em devolver. - ela riu atiçando o monstro dentro do rapaz.

- Vou aproveitar, então.

- Tudo que eu queria era poder ficar junto de você para sempre. - parecia o momento ideal para resolverem aquela situação.

- Eu também. ela sentiu quando ele entrelaçou os dedos nos seus.

- Mas você sabe que eu não posso...

- Eu sei... eu não estou te cobrando nada...

- Se eu pudesse fazer o que eu quero, nunca teria terminado.

- Você vai fazer o que precisa.

- Tem razão. Eu preciso terminar com isso, senão não vou ser livre para fazer mais nada.

- Eu só quero poder ficar ao seu lado...

- Eu não vou conseguir me conter. Se você ficar ao meu lado, vou acabar não conseguindo resistir.

- Então não resista...

- Eu tenho medo que ele descubra o quanto você é importante pra mim. Eu não iria suportar se algo acontecesse à você.

- Nada vai adiantar. Snape e Draco já devem ter contado à ele.

- É... você tem razão.

- Eu só quero poder te abraçar depois de uma luta, beijar depois de uma vitória. - ela olhava-o nos olhos enquanto falava. - Quando estiver cansado, eu quero poder te tocar e te dar carinho.

- Gina... eu te amo. Mas eu não tenho nada para dar em troca. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo amanhã...

- Shshshsh... eu não estou pedindo nada. Eu sei que não vou poder ir com vocês, encontrar as horcruxes, porque eu ainda sou menor. Mas isso não impede que eu ajude de outras maneiras.

- Eu nem sei se tenho um futuro, Gina. E se eu morrer? Como você vai ficar?

- Você não vai morrer!

- Mas eu posso. Esqueceu da profecia? Um não pode viver...

- Enquanto o outro sobreviver. Não, Harry, eu não esqueci. Mas eu também não esqueci que te amo. E o amor, pra mim, é mais importante.

- Gi...

- Se você pedir, eu saio do seu caminho agora. E procuro te tratar apenas como colega de escola, um amigo do meu irmão. - os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não... - Harry sussurrou enquanto os lábios se tocavam num beijo cálido.

- Ei vocês dois! - o grito de Rony ecoou pelo jardim. - O jantar tá pronto.

O casal se separou assustado, e um pouco encabulados rumaram para casa. Gina passou por Rony com uma expressão ligeiramente homicida.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Nada, Rony. Nada. - falou Harry irritado. Era a segunda vez que o amigo os interrompia.

- Roniquinho, seu senso de oportunidade é de dar inveja, sabia? - a ironia na voz da garota o fez perceber que tinha atrapalhado alguma coisa.

- Desculpa. Eu atrapalhei a conversa de vocês?

- Ah, Rony. Cala a boca! - gritou a ruiva.

--------

Durante o jantar, Harry e Gina não conseguiram ficar sem se olhar. E também não conseguiram comer, conversar ou prestar atenção em quase nada. Assim que pôde, Gina se recolheu. Estava esgotada fisicamente, por causa da mudança e emocionalmente, por conta de sua conversa com o jovem de olhos verdes.

Harry já ia subindo atrás de Gina, quando esta foi dormir, mas foi chamado por Gui para acertarem a ida ao Largo Grimauld, pois Moody havia confirmado que Mundungo não tinha roubado o medalhão. No mesmo instante procurou se concentrar. Essa era a sua prioridade: acabar com Tom Riddle.

- Depois de amanhã, nós vamos lá. Pode ser?

- Pra mim tá ótimo. Quem vai conosco? - o moreno já estava totalmente atento à conversa.

- Além de nós dois, Lupin, Tonks, Schackelbolt e Moody.

- E eu e Hermione. - Rony falou entrando na conversa.

- É. Eles também. - confirmou o moreno.

- Tomara que a gente consiga encontrar. - completou Gui.

- Tomara que consigamos destruir, que é o mais complicado.

- Não se preocupem. Nós vamos. - com um tapinha no ombro de cada rapaz, Gui se levantou. - Boa noite para vocês. Eu vou me deitar.

- Eu também vou. - Harry se despediu de todos e subiu junto com Rony, que também decidiu ir dormir. O dia seguinte ia ser muito cheio.

------

Apesar de terem acordado praticamente quando o sol nasceu, menos Rony que ainda parecia um zumbi andando pela casa, a manhã já estava terminando quando finalmente toda a bagagem foi magicamente enviada para a nova sede da Ordem. Todos os Weasley, Harry e Lupin, com uma chave de portal, também chegaram ao destino.

Depois de respirar fundo para aliviar o desconforto causado por aquele tipo de viagem, Harry se viu diante de uma paisagem bem diferente da imaginada: em toda sua volta só havia mato e um barulho de ondas que era ouvido ao longe.

- Vamos. Temos que andar ainda alguns minutos até chegarmos lá. – Arthur falava enquanto começava a andar por uma trilha.

O grupo andou calado durante uns vinte minutos até encontrarem uma pequena estrada. Não se via quase casa alguma no lugar, apenas algumas cercas e uma ou duas entradas de propriedade. Mais à frente havia um desnível no relevo, que Harry pôde perceber ser um perigoso desfiladeiro. Para sua surpresa o senhor Weasley parou exatamente em frente a ele e falou:

- Venham todos, leiam isso. – o senhor Weasley passava um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de mão em mão.

Quando chegou a sua vez, pôde ler o bilhete. "A nova sede da Ordem da Fênix está situada na rua da Praia, número 10, Ilfracombe, distrito de Devon." Procurou memorizar o endereço antes que o papel fosse destruído.

- Decoraram? - todos assentiram. – Então podem lembrá-lo.

No mesmo instante o desfiladeiro sumiu dando lugar a um muro branco com um grande portão de ferro, e ao fundo uma grande casa no estilo colonial de dois andares. Lupin abriu o portão e todos puderam apreciar ainda mais a beleza do local.

- Arthur, que lugar é esse? – a senhora Weasley estava tão curiosa quanto todos ali.

- É a residência dos Longbotton. A Augusta sugeriu que usássemos.

- Uau! Essa é casa do Neville? - Rony estava impressionado.

- Não, Ronald. Essa era a casa dos pais dele. Desde que foram atacados, Neville mora com a avó em Londres. - o pai do ruivo explicava. - Agora, devido às necessidades, Augusta nos ofereceu esta casa, que como fica bem isolada, pode nos proporcionar um pouco mais de segurança.

- Quando chegaram à porta, esta se abriu dando passagem a uma senhora de aspecto rígido, que para Harry se assemelhava muito à professora Minerva, e seu neto Neville.

- Bom dia. Chegaram bem em tempo de almoçarem. Sejam bem vindos! - Augusta Longbotton cumprimentava a todos com apertos de mão, mas ao chegar a Harry falou. - Harry Potter. Meu neto fala muito em você. Finalmente eu posso conhecê-lo. - abraçou o garoto. - Muito Prazer.

- O prazer é meu, senhora Longbotton. - Harry falou constrangido. E virando-se para o amigo continuou. - Como vai, Neville?

- Bem, Harry. E você?

- Tudo na mesma.

Todos entraram e a senhora Longbotton começou imediatamente a mostrar a casa, desde as salas de estar e jantar, o escritório, a biblioteca e a cozinha no andar de baixo, até os quartos no andar de cima.

- Não temos quartos suficientes para que cada um fique sozinho, então os rapazes vão ficar divididos entre dois quartos e as moças ficarão juntas em outro. Virá mais alguém, Arthur, ou serão somente aquelas pessoas que você havia falado? - perguntou enquanto terminava de subir as escadas.

- Só mais uma moça, Augusta.

- Sem problemas. Bem, cada quarto tem banheiro próprio. Nesses aqui ficarão os rapazes. - a senhora apontou para dois quartos no fundo do corredor à esquerda. - Neste, as garotas. E nesse em frente, o jovem casal Weasley. - Fleur deu um leve sorriso. - Molly, você e Arthur ficarão no primeiro quarto deste outro lado do corredor, e eu estou naquele quarto ao fundo. - mostrou o cômodo no final do corredor à direita.

- Muito obrigada, Augusta. Seu apoio é realmente importante. - a senhora Weasley abraçou a anfitriã.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer em nome do meu filho: ajudar a quem luta contra as Trevas. Agora venham almoçar e depois vocês se acomodam e conhecem o restante da propriedade.

- A bagagem chegou direito, Augusta? - Molly perguntou quando desciam.

- Chegou sim. Está no galpão que fica ao lado da casa. Após o almoço nós vamos lá.

Quando estavam chegando ao andar de baixo, ouviram um sininho tocando.

- As pessoas que faltavam acabaram de chegar.

A senhora foi abrir a porta e logo Hermione, Tonks e Luna se juntaram ao restante do grupo. Em seguida foram todos almoçar uma deliciosa refeição preparada, para desapontamento de Hermione, pelos dois elfos domésticos pertencentes à família de Neville. Assim que terminaram, este levou os amigos para conhecerem o restante da propriedade que ficava na parte de trás da casa, enquanto a senhora Weasley ia separando a bagagem de cada um e enviando (magicamente) para os quartos, com a ajuda de Fleur.

Quando todos passaram pela porta, puderam avistar algumas árvores e além de uma singela cerca branca, a praia.

- Esse lugar é lindo, Neville! - exclamou Luna se encaminhando junto com os outros para a faixa de areia nos fundos da casa.

- É. É sim. - o garoto falou baixo, com o olhar longe.

Harry sabia o que o amigo estava pensando. Este deveria ter sido o lar dele, se Voldemort não tivesse mandado Belatrix atacar seus pais. Caminhou até Neville e segurou em seu ombro.

- Eu sinto muito. Sei o que deve estar sentindo.

- Não lembrava da casa, mas esse cheiro de mar... - Neville falou ainda olhando o horizonte. - Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, não é mesmo? Comigo... com você...

- É, mas não podemos mudar o passado. Só podemos lutar para que não aconteça de novo, com outras crianças, o que aconteceu conosco. - Harry preferiu mudar de assunto e perguntou. - A sua avó está um pouco diferente, não é? Está mais... sei lá...

- Simpática? - o rapaz deu um riso triste. - Sim, ela está mais agradável agora que me aceitou como eu sou: tímido, atrapalhado, desastrado...

- Leal e corajoso. - Neville o encarou. - Sério! Você e a Luna foram os únicos que nos ajudaram quando precisamos. Isso pra mim é coragem e lealdade.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida pelos gritos de Hermione, que tinha sido carregada para dentro da água por Rony, que agora fugia da fúria da namorada.

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Mas o ruivo não deu ouvido aos gritos da garota, e ao fingir se proteger atrás de Gina, pegou-lhe pela cintura e fez com que ela se juntasse à amiga, no mar e nas ameaças.

Harry e Neville se aproximaram do amigo e enquanto este último carregava no colo uma gargalhante Luna para a água, Harry teve o árduo trabalho de empurrar Rony para se juntar aos outros, coisa que lhe custou todas as suas forças. No final estavam os seis, brincando nas águas calmas da praia deserta, como jovens normais.

O dia terminou rápido demais para o gosto deles. Tiveram, ainda, que arrumar suas coisas e Harry, Hermione e Rony tiveram que se recolher mais cedo que os demais, pois precisavam estar descansados para irem até o Largo Grimauld.

N/A: Agora sim podem reclamar elogiar o que quiserem, contanto que comentem, hehehe. Bjks a todos que estão lendo.


	12. Descobertas

Capítulo 12 - Descobertas

Harry não gostava das lembranças que aquele lugar lhe trazia. Estar de volta ao Largo Grimauld era pior do que tinha imaginado. Por onde olhasse a recordação de Sirius o assolava. Ele e os outros, aparataram cedo da casa da praia, como eles chamavam a nova sede da Ordem, Harry e Rony de carona, obviamente, e encontraram com Moody e Shacklebolt numa ruela próxima.

Assim que entraram Olho-Tonto dividiu-os em duplas para que procurassem o medalhão mais rapidamente. Harry respirou fundo para afastar as recordações e seguindo as instruções de Moody, subiu junto com Gui para a sala onde a senhora Weasley lembrava de ter visto o medalhão. Reviraram todos os cômodos, procuraram por todos os lugares, e nada além de alguns documentos fora encontrado.

- Não é possível! Onde será que está? - perguntou Tonks, no meio da tarde, enquanto tomavam uma grande jarra de cerveja amanteigada e comiam alguns sanduíches.

- Mundungo. - falou Harry, com raiva.

- Impossível. Ele não mentiria para mim, Potter. - pronunciou-se Moody.

- Harry, tenho uma idéia.

- Qual, Rony? - indagou Hermione.

- Kreacher. Você pode perguntar pra ele. - um sorriso apareceu no rosto do ruivo ao verificar a aprovação geral.

- Ok. Vou chamá-lo: Kreacher!

Ouviu-se um "creck" e o velho elfo dos Black apareceu diante deles com os olhos estreitos de raiva, dizendo:

- O que o patrão traidor do sangue, deseja?

- Eu quero que traga para mim, o medalhão que Régulus escondeu. Agora. - Harry falou, ignorando os insultos do elfo.

- Sim senhor. - Kreacher grunhia em resposta. - Tudo que o detestável senhor quiser. - e com outro estalo, desapareceu.

- Eu gostaria de poder me livrar dele. - murmurou, recebendo o apoio de Rony.

- Não é culpa dele, Harry. - contemporizou Hermione.

- Ah, Mione. Não comece com essa ladainha justo com Kreacher. Se fosse o Dobby, tudo bem, mas este elfo é... horrível. - Rony falou irritado.

- Crianças, por favor, não briguem. - Shacklebolt falava calmo enquanto os demais, já habituados às discussões dos dois, apenas sorriam.

Ouviram um novo "creck" e Kreacher estava de volta com uma expressão de fúria e rancor indiscutíveis.

- Aqui está, meu senhor. - entregou o medalhão, murmurando. - Agora traidores, sangues-ruins e mestiços adentram a casa dos Black como se fosse um lugar qualquer.

- Kreacher, cale-se. - ao ouvir a ordem de Harry, o elfo tornou-se imediatamente silencioso, apesar de se jogar no chão incontrolavelmente.

- É esse o medalhão, Harry? - o rapaz olhou atentamente e verificou que sim, aquele era o medalhão que vira com Riddle na penseira de Dumbledore.

- É, tenho certeza.

- Mas está intacto. Ele não conseguiu destruí-lo. - verificou Gui.

- A poção deve tê-lo debilitado muito, não dando tempo para que ele o destruísse. - falou Hermione.

- Harry, pergunte a ele onde estava. - disse Lupin, e o rapaz assentiu.

- Kreacher, responda-me: onde estava esse medalhão?

- Kreacher guardou junto com os outros pertences que o ingrato, traidor, senhor Black, jogou fora. Kreacher não podia deixar nada que tenha sido de sua senhora, ir para o lixo.

Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera o elfo dos Black, Harry teve vontade de agradecê-lo por algo que este fez.

- Kreacher. Traga aqui todos os pertences que Sirius jogou fora e que você guardou. Agora. - ouviu-se um estalo e depois de alguns minutos em que todos olhavam o medalhão sobre a mesa, o elfo retornou.

Antes que este jogasse sobre ela os diversos objetos e papéis que trazia, Moody guardou o medalhão num saquinho de couro de dragão que tinha consigo, colocando-o no bolso interno de sua veste.

Depois de um longo tempo examinando aqueles pertences, Kim sugeriu que ordenassem ao elfo que trouxesse as coisas de Régulus. Harry o fez e após alguns instantes reapareceu trazendo mais roupas, objetos e papéis e também uma careta de ódio.

- Obrigado, Kreacher. - o elfo grunhiu desesperado. - volte para os seus aposentos, não saia de lá e não fale com ninguém.

- Agora vamos ver o que temos aqui, que possa nos interessar. - falou Moody começando a analisar todo o amontoado de coisas que agora formava um grande volume sobre a mesa.

Depois de horas separando roupas, papéis, livros e outros objetos, todos estavam exaustos e decidiram verificar o conteúdo dos papéis e livros no dia seguinte. Seguiram para os quartos no segundo andar, lembrando de andarem silenciosamente, próximo ao quadro da senhora Black. Os quartos estavam sujos e abandonados, mas com a ajuda de alguns feitiços de Lupin e Hermione, eles ficaram habitáveis.

-----

No dia seguinte, todos se levantaram com o nascer do sol, e rumaram novamente para a tarefa que tinham pela frente. Passaram boa parte da manhã sentados na cozinha, lendo aqueles documentos.

- Isso está demorando demais. - Shacklebolt se pronunciou. - Talvez seja mais seguro levarmos tudo isso para analisarmos na sede.

Todos concordaram, e após guardarem todos os papéis, livros e objetos que pudessem ser úteis, Hermione perguntou.

- O que fazemos com todas essas roupas do Sirius?

- Não sei. - falou Harry, percebendo uma troca de olhares estranha, entre Lupin e Gui.

- Talvez pudéssemos dar para a caridade...

- Depois o Harry decide isso, Hermione. - Gui interrompeu. - É melhor nós irmos agora.

Encerrando a conversa, Harry enviou Kreacher novamente para Hogwarts, e voltando ao beco próximo, aparataram.

-----

Quando chegaram de volta na nova sede, foram recebidos por outros membros da Ordem da Fênix que vieram, atendendo a um chamado de Olho-Tonto, para ajudá-los a descobrir alguma coisa. Depois do almoço, todos se empenharam em ler documento por documento, página por página, rabisco por rabisco, para ver se eram de alguma importância.

Acharam algumas cartas antigas de Sirius, escrituras e anotações dos Black, mas nada de relevante. De repente os gêmeos, que também tinham vindo ajudar, gritaram juntos:

- Achamos!

Imediatamente todos se acercaram dos rapazes que agitavam um caderninho de capa preta.

- São as anotações de Régulus. - falou Fred.

- Como vocês sabem? Está em branco. - Sturgis Podmore, perguntou enquanto observava o caderno.

- Não! - gritou uma aterrorizada Gina, que empalidecera e desabara na poltrona atrás de si.

Harry correu para junto da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly e Arthur. Com certeza ela se lembrara do episódio da Câmara Secreta e do diário de Tom Riddle.

- Calma, Gina. - falou George, preocupado. - Ele não usou mágica e sim tinta invisível. É uma coisa dos trouxas, nada demais.

Gina, que soluçava abraçada à mãe, foi se acalmando ao ouvir o irmão.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Harry.

- Absoluta. Testamos em um pedaço. Olha, é só aquecer. - Fred mostrou uma página onde apareciam algumas palavras.

- Ele deve ter achado que ninguém saberia usar esse método trouxa de enviar mensagens secretas.

- Fascinante! - falou o senhor Weasley, que agora se aproximara dos gêmeos para ver com os próprios olhos o que diziam.

----

Gina já tinha se acalmado um pouco, mas todas as lembranças que voltaram à sua mente, tinham lhe deixado muito transtornada. Resolveu sair discretamente da sala e andar um pouco pela areia da praia e ver o mar. Talvez isso a acalmasse de verdade. Quando ia deixando o quintal para pisar na areia, resolveu tirar as sandálias e continuou caminhando e sentindo a água tocando seus pés. Sentou-se na areia próximo a uma grande pedra, na qual se recostou e ficou admirando a paz que aquela paisagem transmitia.

-----

Depois da descoberta dos gêmeos, McGonagall no seu tom professoral que não admitia contestação, dividiu-os em grupos. Alguns iriam continuar examinando e separando os documentos restantes, o professor Flitwick e Moody iriam para Hogwarts, tentar descobrir um modo para destruir o medalhão, e os outros iriam transcrever o conteúdo do caderno de Régulus. E Rony, Hermione e Harry foram mandados, pela senhora Weasley, para os quartos para poderem descansar, pois, segundo ela, já tinham feito o suficiente. Como para Harry o tom usado pela mãe de Rony e pela professora tinha sido o mesmo, não teve meio de escapar daquela ordem.

-----

Depois que subiu e tomou um banho, Harry ficou admirando o início do pôr-do-sol pela janela do quarto, que tinha vista para a praia, quando viu Gina sentada perto de uma pedra, na praia. O monstro dentro do rapaz se agitou e sem parar para pensar em mais nada, foi até ela.

Aquela paisagem era magnífica e o céu, que começava a se tingir de vermelho para dar lugar à noite, era de tirar o fôlego. Gina suspirou levemente. Era melhor voltar, já deviam estar preocupados com ela. Quando fez menção de se levantar, percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- Eu já ia entrar. - falou a ruiva.

- Vamos ficar aqui. - Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. - Vamos ver o pôr-do-sol.

Ela somente olhou no fundo daqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, e concordou.

- Você está melhor? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Foi só um susto. Já me acalmei, obrigada. - ela sorriu. - Essa paisagem é linda, não acha?

- A minha é. - falou olhando diretamente para ela.

Ela ficou em silêncio e ele passou o braço por suas costas, abraçando-a. Estar nos braços dele era o que faltava para ficar em paz.

- Eu te amo. - foi apenas um sussurro, mas Gina colocara em palavras seu pensamento.

- Eu também te amo. - ele estreitou o abraço e levantou o rosto da garota com a ponta dos dedos. - Muito.

Por um instante Harry pensou que Rony iria aparecer novamente para interrompê-los, mas quando sentiu os lábios doces de Gina nos seus e o perfume dela penetrando seu corpo e sua mente, percebeu que nada iria atrapalhá-los daquela vez, então se entregaram à paixão e esqueceram de tudo e de todos.

-----

Quando Rony saiu do banho, percebeu que Harry não estava mais no quarto. Decidiu que iria descansar, mas não dormindo como sua mãe queria. Saiu do aposento e abriu devagar a porta do quarto à sua direita: o quarto das garotas. Luna estava lá embaixo ajudando nas buscas, Tonks ele vira entrando no quarto de Lupin, deviam estar "descansando", e como ele tinha imaginado, Hermione não estava dormindo e sim lendo sentada na cama.

- Posso entrar?

- Você demorou muito. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Já sei. O Harry tomou banho primeiro.

- Como você consegue saber essas coisas, Mione? - ele perguntou rindo e se aproximando da janela.

- Simples. Você demorou e ainda está com os cabelos molhados.

- Você é maravilhosa, sabia?

A morena corou e levantou-se para se juntar ao namorado, que estava apoiado de costas na janela. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e ficando na ponta dos pés, deu-lhe um beijo delicado que foi sucedido de outros, um cada vez mais intenso que o anterior. Hermione não saberia precisar o momento em que Rony a colocara sentada no beiral da janela, ficando encaixado entre suas pernas, aumentando ainda mais o desejo deles, mas quando o ruivo parou o beijo de repente e ficou observando a paisagem atrás dela com uma expressão intrigada, ela notou. Desceu da janela, virou-se dentro do abraço e perguntou.

- O que você está olhando?

- Aqueles, lá na ponta da praia, não são...

- Harry e Gina! - a garota abriu um enorme sorriso. - Graças a Merlin!

- Não é melhor irmos lá, falar com eles? - Rony perguntou sério, vendo o casal ao longe, namorando.

- Por quê? Tá com medo do que pode acontecer lá? - ele corou.

- Ele que se atreva a desrespeitar a minha irmã. - ela riu, tornou a ficar de frente para ele e beijou-o.

- Você não confia no seu amigo?

- No amigo eu confio. Eu não confio é no cunhado.

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar regulando o namoro da sua irmã? - ele deu uma risadinha.

- Muitas coisas. Mas é melhor eu trancar a porta primeiro.

- Ron! - agora foi a vez dela rir e corar, ao ouvir o feitiço pronunciado pelo ruivo ao trancar a porta.

------

Quando a lua já havia aparecido e o céu estava negro como breu. Harry e Gina resolveram entrar, à despeito da vontade de continuarem um nos braços do outro matando as saudades que tinham, pois ninguém sabia onde estavam e deviam estar preocupados. Então quando, finalmente, entraram na casa e viram as pessoas concentradas, trabalhando, estranharam um pouco, mas se sentiram aliviados. Quando já estavam se aproximando da escada, ouviram a senhora Weasley os chamando.

- Finalmente decidiram entrar. Vão lavar as mãos e tirar essa areia toda de suas roupas, depois desçam para jantar.

Alguns minutos depois os dois jovens, encabulados, entraram na cozinha e encontraram Molly os esperando.

- Separei o jantar de vocês, pois não sabia se ainda iam passar muito tempo lá fora. Terão que comer aqui, pois todos os outros já comeram.

Eles enrubesceram na mesma hora. Então tinham percebido onde estavam? O que será que tinham visto? Quem tinha visto? As perguntas assolavam a mente do rapaz, que não disse nada, apenas olhou para a namorada. Ela, ao contrário, não parecia assustada. Quando sentaram à mesa, viram a senhora Weasley trazendo, com a ajuda de um elfo, a janta dos dois.

- Fico feliz que tenham se acertado de uma vez. - a senhora falou antes de deixá-los. - Agora deixe-me ver se precisam de algo lá na sala. Comam tudo.

Harry olhou para ela constrangido e assentiu. Gina que o observava, perguntou.

- Que cara é essa?

- Será que todos já estão sabendo? - ele olhou-a preocupado. Ela riu.

- Tá com medo?

- E não é para estar? Você tem seis irmãos, todos maiores que eu, sendo que quatro deles têm estado em contato freqüente comigo e dois desses eu soube que já quiseram a minha cabeça! - ela agora gargalhava.

- Eu tenho que concordar que de agora em diante é provável que não nos deixem sozinhos por muito tempo...

- Eu já imaginava. - ele falou desanimado, fazendo uma careta.

- Por isso vamos ter que ser criativos. - ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de malícia.

- O que você está pensando, senhorita Weasley?

- Na sua capa de invisibilidade, senhor Potter...

As inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia ser feito embaixo da capa que herdara de seu pai, despertou em Harry muito mais do que o já conhecido monstro: um calor repentino e uma certa pulsação, tomaram conta de seu corpo, e ele teve uma grande dificuldade para se concentrar em terminar seu jantar, e depois se juntar às outras pessoas na sala, que examinavam os documentos, para ajudá-las.

-----

A madrugada já começava quando o senhor Weasley, Fleur, Gui e os gêmeos, que ficaram responsáveis pela transcrição do caderno de Régulus, voltaram para a sala. O que fez Harry, que estava preguiçosamente deitado no colo de Gina enquanto lia uma antiga carta de Sirius, dar um pulo assustado e se sentar rapidamente, tendo o cuidado de deixar um pouco de espaço entre eles, provocando risos em Rony e um gesto de incredulidade em Hermione. Para sorte do moreno os recém-chegados pareceram não perceber nada, de tão empolgados que estavam com o que havia sido descoberto.

- Terminamos! Vocês precisam ver isso, venham. - Gui falava empolgado.

Em pouco tempo todos se acomodaram para ouvir as descobertas que o caderno trazia.

- Nós transcrevemos ele todo. - falou Fred, sendo completado por George.

- E não foi fácil. Depois marcamos as partes mais importantes.

- Ele explicou por que decidiu caçar as horcruxes? - perguntou Lupin.

- Parece que ele se desiludiu com Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele não deu muitos detalhes. - explicou Gui. - Mas disse que descobriu que as horcruxes eram o ponto fraco dele, por isso começou a procurá-las.

- E ele descobriu todas? - perguntou Rony.

- Ele não sabia ao certo quantas eram. Mas... - Gui sorriu. - ...ele deu indicações do que poderiam ser, ou onde estariam.

No mesmo instante, murmúrios alegres tomaram conta da sala. Todos estavam animados com as novidades.

- Silêncio. - falou McGonagall. - deixem-no continuar.

- Ele descobriu que havia um livro que o Lord das Trevas tinha pedido aos Malfoy que guardassem e protegessem, pois encerrava grandes poderes.

- O diário de Riddle. - murmurou Gina, no que o senhor Weasley assentiu.

- Escreveu também sobre um anel, que ele não sabia onde tinha sido guardado, mas suspeitava que fosse no Orfanato Trouxa.

- Esse, Dumbledore já deu cabo. - disse Tonks.

- Escreveu também que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha uma "grande afeição" por alguns objetos que pertenceram aos fundadores de Hogwarts e que estes haviam sido escondidos pessoalmente pelo Lord, o que o intrigou bastante.

- E que objetos eram esses? - perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

- O medalhão de Slytheryn, a taça de Hufflepuff e... a pena de Ravenclaw. - houve um súbito silêncio na sala.

Eles conseguiram. Descobriram qual era a horcrux que estava faltando. Harry desejou que Dumbledore pudesse estar ali, com eles, naquela hora, para saborear aquela importante descoberta.

- Ele deu a localização destes horcruxes? - indagou Shacklebolt.

- Pelo que escreveu, Régulus acreditava que pelo menos um tivesse ficado sob os cuidados dos Lestrange... - Harry se agitou no sofá, inquieto. – ...e os outros ele achava que tivessem realmente sido escondidos. O medalhão, o próprio Régulus descobriu onde estava. Agora o local do outro ele tinha duas suspeitas: ou estava na Borgin&Burkes ou em Hogwarts.

- Em Hogwarts? - a diretora exclamou horrorizada. – Será que ele conseguiu esconder algo lá dentro?

- Dumbledore achava que não. Ele me disse que suspeitava que tom Riddle tivesse tentado esconder algo lá, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha nada... – Harry se pronunciou, acalmando McGonagall.

- Então sobrou a loja... – falou Fred.

- Mesmo assim eu vou iniciar uma varredura na propriedade da escola. – McGonagall disse severamente. – Não podemos ter nenhum tipo de dúvidas.

- E a outra horcrux? – perguntou Neville. – Não são seis?

- A outra ele ia fazer após me matar. – falou Harry, no que todos se calaram. – Como não conseguiu, assim que pôde ele fez de Nagini a sexta horcrux.

- Como você tem certeza, Harry? – perguntou o senhor Weasley.

- Dumbledore acreditava nisso, depois de observar o comportamento dela. Para mim é o suficiente. – todos concordaram.

O clima agora era de uma certa euforia. Tinham conseguido diversas informações vitais e isso deixava a todos muito despertos, para um leve desespero da senhora Longbotton. Para acalmar a todos, Molly deu a cada um uma xícara de chá calmante, o que fez com que um pouco mais de uma hora depois, a casa voltasse ao silêncio.


	13. Suspeitas

Capítulo 13 - Suspeitas

A semana começou com novidades. Como Lupin também iria ficar na casa da praia, ficou responsável por ajudar Harry e os outros no treinamento de feitiços e ataque. Seriam aulas particulares de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, inclusive iriam utilizar os livros que McGonagall dera a Harry e que Hermione já estava devorando. Já que faltavam ainda alguns dias para o aniversário de Harry e Neville e Gina e Luna ainda iam fazer dezesseis anos, somente Rony e Hermione iam realmente treinar, naqueles primeiros dias, os outros iriam apenas observar e aprimorar a parte teórica. Ninguém conseguiu conter uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver o local de treinamento.

- Como vocês conseguiram arrumar o porão desse jeito? – perguntou Hermione ao ex-professor.

- Isso tudo já estava assim. Era dos pais de Neville. – respondeu Lupin, apontando o garoto que também olhava em volta, incrédulo. – Provavelmente era aqui que treinavam.

O porão era realmente incrível. Mesmo sem janelas era bem iluminado, uma das paredes tinha uma grande estante com diversos livros e outros objetos úteis para treinamento em combate, e perto desta alguns sofás e almofadões.

Primeiro Lupin verificou o que os jovens sabiam sobre duelos, o que devido à AD era bastante, depois foi até a estante e após procurar um pouco tirou de lá dois livros de feitiços, marcou algumas páginas e entregou-os a Luna e Gina, junto com duas varinhas especiais para treinamento que também estavam junto com outros materiais. As varinhas de treinamento eram úteis porque indicavam se o movimento estava de acordo com o feitiço usado, mas como não o fazia de fato, era ideal para elas por serem menores e por isso mesmo, impedidas de fazer magia fora da escola. Neville e Harry iriam observar o duelo entre Rony e Hermione e depois teriam que apontar erros e acertos que tivessem percebido, fazendo suas críticas.

Remus preferiu começar com os feitiços não-verbais, pois eram mais eficazes num combate. Rony que não tinha conseguido grandes avanços neste tipo de feitiço durante as aulas de Snape, no último ano, após algumas orientações de Lupin demonstrou que o que realmente atrapalhava a sua performance era o professor. No final do primeiro dia já estava travando um belo duelo silencioso com Hermione, que apesar de saber esse tipo de feitiço a mais tempo, não tinha a mesma agilidade do namorado num duelo e passou a maior parte do tempo se protegendo, até que ele conseguiu desarmá-la, acabando com a disputa. Lupin reuniu todos e começou a avaliação com as observações de Harry e Neville.

- Bom... foi difícil de avaliar, sem saber que feitiços estavam usando... – disse Neville com sua costumeira timidez. -... mas parecia que alguma coisa estava atrapalhando a luta...

- Também achei. – disse Harry. – O Rony parecia travado e você, Mione, nem de longe mostrou a habilidade que eu vi na AD.

- Ótimo. Vocês conseguiram realmente captar o duelo. – o professor falava com os dois garotos. – E vocês... – virou-se para os silenciosos duelistas. -... para um primeiro dia, foi bom. Mas eu espero que, da próxima vez, procurem lançar feitiços mais fortes do que "protegos" e "expeliarmus". – os dois jovens olharam-no espantados.

- Eu.. bem... não queria machucá-la... mas como você... sabia?

- Eu também não queria machucá-lo. – disse Hermione baixo, concordando. – Então não sabia como agir.

- Vocês estão se preparando para lutar com Comensais, não com amigos, ou namorados. Eles não estarão preocupados se vocês sentirão alguma dor, muito pelo contrário. E eles conseguirão usar a legilimência em vocês com muita facilidade, assim como eu consegui. Portanto, vou incluir aulas de oclumência para todos.

Depois Lupin verificou que Gina e Luna tinham realmente aprendido os feitiços que mandara, com a recomendação de treinarem durante a semana para fazerem sem auxilio na última aula da semana. Quando todos já tinham se trocado para poderem almoçar e já se encaminhavam para a cozinha, Gui se aproximou e pediu para conversar com o professor a sós no escritório.

- O que será que eles tanto conversam? – perguntou Gina para o namorado durante o almoço, já que o irmão e o maroto ainda não tinham retornado.

- Não sei, não deve ser nada demais, devem ser assuntos da Ordem. – respondeu Harry baixinho.

- Acho que não, senão eles falariam na frente de todos. Eu vou tentar descobrir. – a ruiva parou de falar no momento que os dois homens entravam na sala de jantar com expressões sérias.

--------

Logo que terminaram a refeição, Harry e Gina estavam indo junto com os outros para o quintal, mas foram interrompidos por Gui.

- Harry, você poderia me emprestar a Edwiges?

- Claro. – viu a namorada lançar um olhar que dizia para ele aproveitar aquela oportunidade. – Algum problema? Comensais?

- Não. – enquanto Gui falava suas orelhas ganhava um tom bastante rubro. – Eu tenho que mandar uma mensagem urgente para o Carlinhos e Pichí não iria conseguir chegar até lá.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pegá-la. Só um instante. – foi até seu quarto e rapidamente desceu com a coruja no ombro.

- Obrigado, Harry.

- O rapaz seguiu junto com Gina para encontrar os amigos, mas antes que pudessem alcançá-los a ruiva parou e falou.

- Realmente aí tem coisa.

- Por quê?

- O Gui estava mentindo que eu sei.

- Se você diz...

- Só tem um jeito da gente descobrir. Ouvir o que ele e Lupin conversam.

- É, só assim vamos saber o que é. - ele concordou.

Já começavam a andar, quando ela parou novamente e lançou-lhe um olhar de anjo que na verdade não convencia ninguém.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – falou com um sorriso.

- O que é? - ele abraçou-a.

- Essa "investigação" pode ser uma coisa só nossa? – indagou enquanto enlaçava-o pelo pescoço e olhava diretamente dentro dos olhos esmeralda. – Não vamos contar nada pra ninguém. Pelo menos por agora...

- Tá bom. – ele ria. – Você realmente sabe como conseguir qualquer coisa, não é? – puxou-a ainda mais para si. – Mas dependendo do que descobrirmos, nós contamos.

- OK. – ela beijou-o rapidamente e desvencilhando-se dele, começou a correr pela praia gritando. – Será que você é tão rápido a pé quanto em cima de uma vassoura? Vem me pegar!

- Ginevra Weasley. Você vai ver.

Logo Harry estava correndo pela praia, atrás da namorada, como duas crianças, enquanto os amigos riam, divertidos com a cena.

-----

Nos dias que se seguiram, uma gostosa rotina se impôs na casa. Os jovens passavam uma parte do dia no treinamento, depois iam à praia, ou apenas aproveitavam o dia descansando ou namorando. Tonks e Arthur iam cedo para o Ministério e Molly e Augusta passavam o dia supervisionando o trabalho dos elfos, ou apenas costurando, bordando ou ouvindo música.

Como Gui e Fleur se juntaram a eles no treinamento, Lupin separou os casais para duelarem, o que resultou em duelos muito mais interessantes na opinião de Harry, já que todos seguiram a ordem de não se preocuparem com ferimentos (Nós temos um bom estoque de poções da Madame Pomfrey). No meio da semana, Fleur levou a manhã inteira para vencer Hermione e no final estava tão cansada que parecia até que tinha perdido, e como a francesa era realmente muito boa em feitiços não-verbais, Hermione ficou satisfeita de ter conseguido resistir durante tanto tempo.

Na quinta todos se acomodaram nos almofadões e sofás para assistir ao treino, pois todos queriam ver como seria o duelo dos irmãos Weasley, que a cada dia se tornava mais interessante. Na primeira vez que treinaram juntos, Gui vencera com certa facilidade, mas depois Rony começou a dar trabalho e Gui somente conseguia vencer após algum descuido do irmão, que se distraia, principalmente ao ouvir alguma exclamação de Hermione.

Dessa vez, Rony se mostrava cada vez mais preparado para o combate e conseguia se desviar e proteger dos ataques do irmão facilmente, até que Gui o acertou com um "rictusempra", mas apesar da grande dor que o feitiço provocou em seu peito, Rony resistiu e conseguiu atingir o irmão com um "estupefaça".

No momento em que percebeu que o namorado havia ganhado o "duelo dos Weasley", Hermione não se conteve e pulou em seu pescoço, derrubando-o, enquanto todos os demais vinham parabenizá-lo e Lupin reanimava Gui com um "enervate",

- Ui. Calma, Mione. Eu tô bem. - Rony falava em meio aos beijos da garota.

- Foi excelente, Ron. - ela parabenizava, enquanto Remus entregava aos dois rapazes copos de poção revigorante.

- Tomem tudo, vocês vão se sentir melhor. - Parabéns aos dois. Ótimo duelo.

- Quem diria, hein. Meu irmãozinho me derrotando. - Gui chegou perto de Rony e o abraçou. - Parabéns, cara. Mas da próxima vez se prepare que vai ter volta.

- Vai sonhando. - Os dois irmãos ainda riam quando subiram para se trocarem.

-------

Já estava anoitecendo e todos estavam na sala, ainda conversando sobre a vitória de Rony e esperando pelo jantar, quando Edwiges entrou de repente e estendeu uma carta para Gui, antes de ir bicar a orelha de Harry, que tentava mais uma vez vencer Rony no xadrez.

- Calma, garota. - Harry tentava fazer com que a coruja parasse de mordê-lo. - Vamos, eu vou te dar um pouco de água e comida.

Antes que subisse as escadas, Harry ouviu Gina sussurrando para que aproveitassem a oportunidade. Rapidamente colocou água e comida na gaiola e pegou sua capa. Quando desceu, já invisível, encontrou a namorada, no pé da escada, esperando por ele. Chegou bem perto e disse baixinho junto ao seu ouvido:

- Esperando por mim? - sentiu quando a ruiva se arrepiou.

- Gui foi para o escritório e chamou o Lupin. - ela falava muito baixo. - Eu vou na frente e quando chegarmos na parede, você me esconde.

O garoto a seguiu e assim que não puderam mais ser vistos por ninguém na sala, ele jogou a capa por cima dela. Andaram colados, atiçando o monstro dentro de Harry, até a porta do escritório, que graças a Merlin estava apenas encostada, facilitando para que eles escutassem a conversa.

- Então Carlinhos conseguiu falar com ele? - ouviram a pergunta ansiosa de Lupin.

- Assim que o reconheceu, ele foi lá falar com ele, mas a distância atrapalha.

- Mas ele conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa?

- Depois que Carlinhos mostrou aquela foto, parece que ele lembrou sim.

- Ele deve estar deixando todo mundo doido, querendo sair de lá. - podiam perceber os risos de alívio.

- Está mesmo. Carlinhos disse que eles devem vir mês que vem.

- Isso é ótimo! É melhor nós voltarmos pra sala, senão alguém pode desconfiar.

- Lupin, não seria melhor contar pra ele?

Antes que pudessem ouvir a resposta, o som dos passos indicando que estavam saindo, fez com que Harry e Gina se afastassem rapidamente da porta e entrassem no cômodo ao lado: a biblioteca. Fecharam a porta com cuidado para que não percebessem e só depois que acharam que Gui e Lupin já tinham tido tempo suficiente para chegarem à sala, despiram a capa se tornando visíveis.

- Eu não acredito. - a ruiva falava decepcionada. - Na primeira vez que vamos investigar alguma coisa juntos, não tem nenhum mistério.

- A carta era realmente de Carlinhos. - o moreno riu da cara da namorada. - Mas tem um mistério sim. Sobre quem eles estavam falando?

- E pra quem Gui achava melhor contar? - os olhos castanhos brilharam.

- É, acho que vamos ter que continuar a investigar.

- Sério? - indagou incrédula.

- Claro! Qualquer coisa para ficar com você embaixo daquela capa novamente. - Harry sorriu e puxou-a para o sofá.

- Harry! - ela corou imediatamente.

No momento seguinte já estavam deitados no sofá, namorando, e sequer lembravam da existência de uma carta misteriosa. Havia se passado cerca de meia hora, durante a qual o monstro dentro de Harry urrava de felicidade pelos beijos trocados e pelo passeio das mãos do rapaz pelo corpo de Gina, quando escutaram leves batidas na porta e a voz de Hermione do lado de fora da porta.

- Não, Rony, vai lá você. Eu vou só ver se esqueci o livro aqui. - novas batidas e um sussurro. - Posso entrar? - o casal se separou ainda ofegante.

- Po... pode. - a ruiva respondeu enquanto Harry procurava seus óculos, que ele nem percebera que havia perdido.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? - Hermione falou baixo depois que entrou e fechou a porta. - Tá todo mundo querendo saber onde vocês estão. O Rony tá desconfiado e eu tive que inventar que vi você indo sozinho lá pra praia. - apontou para Harry, que olhou para a amiga com um sorriso amarelo.

- Valeu.

- Como você sabia que a gente estava aqui? - Gina perguntou.

- Por Merlin! Só se eu fosse cega! - falou exasperada. - Eu vi você conversando "sozinha" perto da escada e depois vindo pra cá. - a morena olhou para os amigos e falou mais calma. - Vamos logo que o jantar já vai ser servido. - conteve um sorriso maroto e continuou. - Harry, seus óculos estão caídos perto da poltrona, e Gina... er... bem... sua camiseta ainda está embolada.

O casal corou e Harry, depois de finalmente achar e colocar seus óculos, cobriu-se com a capa da invisibilidade e saiu pela janela que dava para o quintal, para que todos pensassem realmente que ele estivera na praia. As garotas saíram da biblioteca e foram se juntar aos outros para o jantar. Já estavam todos sentados quando Harry entrou calmamente e sentou-se ao lado de Gina, dando-lhe um selinho.

- Onde você estava, cara? - perguntou Rony com o mesmo olhar de quando estava para dar um xeque-mate.

- Eu estava na praia. - Harry tinha certeza que devia estar escrito "mentiroso" na sua testa.

- Então como foi que eu não te vi lá, quando procurei? - o ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu... achei que era mais seguro usar a capa de invisibilidade... - sentiu quando Gina apertou sua mão.

- Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil convencer o amigo e Harry agradeceu quando os elfos colocaram o jantar sobre a mesa e a senhora Longbotton iniciou o jantar, pois apesar de Rony estar falando baixo, ele percebeu que Gui começara a prestar atenção em suas respostas Gina que também estava preocupada com o rumo da conversa, procurou logo mudar de assunto.

- Ansioso pelo seu aniversário amanhã, Neville? - o rapaz sorriu levemente.

- Mais ou menos. Eu não costumo comemorar. - mais uma coisa em comum, pensou Harry.

- É. Mas este ano faremos uma pequena comemoração, já que temos convidados. Assim poderemos comemorar sua maioridade como se deve. - a avó de Neville mostrava a cada dia, o quanto estava satisfeita com o neto.

-----

O resto do jantar foi dividido por conversas sobre os aniversários de Neville e Harry e o excelente treinamento de Rony, o que de certa forma impediu que o ruivo continuasse interrogando o amigo.

Depois que todos haviam terminado a sobremesa, o senhor Weasley informou a todos que recebera, pela manhã, uma mensagem de McGonagall, informando que haviam conseguido destruir o medalhão. O professor Flitwick e Moody verificaram que não haviam feitiços especiais no objeto, apenas um que o tornava praticamente inquebrável. Contudo obtiveram uma "grande" ajuda de Hagrid para fazê-lo: Grope. Por ser praticamente imune a feitiços, e extremamente forte, o gigante conseguira quebrar ao meio o medalhão e assim acabar com mais uma horcrux de Voldemort. Ainda bem que o aniversário de Neville era no dia seguinte, pois todos concordavam que tinham bons motivos para comemorar.

N/A: Oi. Gente, pra quem queria um Harry mais "saidinho" que nem o Rony, espero ter agradado. Estou meio sem tempo hoje então prometo comentários específicos no próximo. Bjks


	14. Bolos, Flores e Novos Hábitos

Capítulo 14 – Bolos, Flores e Novos Hábitos.

Neville estava radiante aquela manhã, mesmo após ter sido acordado "delicadamente" por travesseiradas de Rony e Harry. Ele tinha recebido vários presentes dos familiares, inclusive um par de meias roxas de uma tia-avó, e também de seus amigos. Os Weasley deram-lhe um dos famosos suéteres (obrigado, vai ser muito útil no inverno) e uma caixa de penas auto-tinta da loja dos gêmeos, Harry dera uma capa-escudo que também comprara na loja, Hermione uma agenda que avisava com bipes tudo que tivesse sido programado e anotado e Luna, bem, Luna dera, além de uma assinatura anual de "O Pasquim", uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração, coisa que os amigos não se atreveram a comentar, pois já tinham percebido um certo clima entre os dois. Mas com certeza o presente que ele mais tinha gostado foi o relógio de ouro que a sua avó lhe dera, pois este tinha pertencido a seu pai.

Como Lupin tinha dispensado a todos do treinamento naquele dia, eles passaram o dia todo na praia tomando sol, brincando na água e namorando, é claro. Luna tentava ensinar ao aniversariante como fazer um castelo de areia, mas este, deslumbrado com o bronzeado que a loira estava adquirindo, estava mais desastrado que o normal o que impedia do "castelo" deixar de ser apenas um grande monte de areia. Quando o sol começava a se pôr, Fleur veio chamá-los para que fossem se arrumar.

- Molly está chamam todos vocês parra se arrumarrem parra a festa. As rroupas de vocês, rrapazes já estam separradas em suas camas.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Rony e Harry puderam ver calças e camisas sociais devidamente passadas e esticadas sobre as próprias camas.

- Uau, roupas novas! – Rony olhava para a camisa azul que recebera.

- Minha avó faz questão que a gente use esse tipo de roupa em dias especiais. – Neville falou constrangido.

- Sem problemas, cara. É legal poder se arrumar e principalmente ganhar roupas novas. – o ruivo falou dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

Harry que ainda não tinha comentado nada, apenas se limitou a aproveitar a conversa dos amigos e entrar primeiro no banheiro e começar logo a se arrumar. O mostro dentro de Harry estava particularmente curioso para saber qual seria o tipo de roupa que Gina iria usar.

------

Apesar de mais ninguém, além dos que já estavam morando lá, ter sido convidado, o clima na casa era de festa. Uma música tocava ao fundo e os móveis da sala ou tinham sido removidos ou empurrados para o canto, para que houvesse espaço suficiente para que pudessem dançar. Quando todos já haviam descido (o mostro dentro do peito do "Eleito" vibrou ao ver o vestido que a ruiva estava usando), a senhora Longbotton pediu silêncio para fazer um brinde.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde ao meu neto. Que você consiga alcançar sempre seus objetivos e ser sempre feliz. – com lágrimas nos olhos, completou. – Eu quero que saiba que descobri que você é o melhor neto que eu poderia querer. – deu um longo abraço em Neville que também estava emocionado.

Na verdade todos ficaram tocados pelas palavras da senhora e também muito felizes, todos ali sabiam o quanto Neville tinha lutado para agradar a avó. Após o brinde todos aproveitaram o momento de descontração proporcionado pela festa e enquanto os elfos serviam comidas e bebidas, seguiram o exemplo de Gui e Fleur e começaram a dançar, inclusive Molly, visivelmente envergonhada nos braços do marido e a senhora Longbotton, à qual Lupin, como um bom maroto, fazia dar voltas, rindo, já que, como Tonks estava de plantão no Ministério, estava sem companhia.

Depois que estavam cansados de dançar, Hermione tinha os pés um pouco doloridos das pisadas que levara de Rony, os elfos trouxeram para a sala um grande bolo de aniversário onde se lia na cobertura "Parabéns, Neville" e havia 17 velas. Quando todos começaram a cantar "parabéns pra você", Neville, sem sua timidez usual, interrompeu a música, puxou Harry para se juntar a ele e pediu para a senhora Weasley para modificar a cobertura para "Parabéns, Neville e Harry".

- Amanhã, quer dizer, daqui a pouco mais de uma hora, é seu aniversário. Então vamos comemorar juntos.

Harry ficou extremamente feliz com o gesto e concordou:

- Se lutamos juntos, podemos comemorar juntos, não é?

-----

Após se fartarem de bolo, a avó de Neville despediu-se de todos e foi se recolher, sendo seguida por Molly e Arthur e logo depois por Lupin. Sob as vistas apenas de Gui e Fleur, os jovens puderam relaxar mais e aproveitar para dançarem músicas mais românticas. Faltando poucos minutos para a meia noite, Harry levou Gina para o quintal. Estava uma noite clara e quente.

- Que houve, Harry?

- Nada. Eu apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinho com você. – deu um beijo rápido nela. – E também queria fazer uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Espera só um pouquinho. – ele olhava o velho relógio em seu punho. – 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Agora. – pegou a varinha que, contrariando as instruções de Moody, ele guardara no bolso traseiro da calça e com um leve movimento, conjurou uma rosa vermelha sobre as mãos da garota.

- É linda! Mas... - Gina olhava confusa.

- É meia noite, então já posso fazer magia. – ele a puxou para si e sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a garota se arrepiar. – Eu queria que a minha primeira magia liberada fosse para você.

- Oh, Harry... Eu te amo! – enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e antes de beijar-lhe falou. – Feliz aniversário!

O beijo cálido se tornou apaixonado e o abraço, mais estreito, sem nem perceberem o que ocorria à sua volta. Sentiam apenas um ao outro e ouviam, ao longe, um som que lembrava o de neve caindo. Até notavam que algo tocava suas peles, mas não era frio como neve, era suave como pétala, mas nem se importavam. A única coisa importante mesmo era ficarem juntos e prolongarem ao máximo aquele beijo.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu... Quem foi... Uau!

A voz de Rony penetrou em suas mentes e o casal enfim se separou. Quando olharam em volta, puderam ver o motivo do espanto do ruivo. Incontáveis rosas vermelhas descansavam em volta deles, algumas ainda caiam levemente do céu. Todas haviam sido conjuradas por Harry, inconscientemente, durante o beijo. O moreno olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos e disse com um sorriso maroto.

- São pra você. – Gina corou e com um leve sorriso respondeu baixo, para que somente ele ouvisse.

- Se isso foi por causa de um beijo, eu fico imaginando o que mais pode acontecer...

O rapaz ficou impressionado com as palavras da namorada, seu monstro urrava e a conhecida pulsação no baixo-ventre ficava cada vez mais forte, mas logo procurou se conter quando percebeu que não só Rony e Hermione estavam se aproximando, como também os outros que ainda estavam acordados.

- Isso é que é começar em grande estilo! - Gui falava enquanto pegava algumas rosas e entregava à Fleur. - Valeu, cunhado. Eu tinha mesmo que fazer uma média com a esposa. - a francesa ria do marido.

- Parabéns, cara. - Rony se aproximou dando-lhe um abraço. - O presente te dou depois.

- Obrigado, Rony. - Harry ria enquanto era abraçado por Hermione.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry. - e virando-se para Gina, a morena falou. - Vou pegar algumas pra mim, tá? Porque se depender do seu irmão, ele não conjura pra mim nem uma folha.

- Ah, Mione. Quer parar! Eu fiz nevar uma vez.

- Há meses atrás, na aula de transfiguração e sem querer!

- Mas eu tava pensando em você.

- Rony. Francamente! Naquele dia você só percebeu a neve quando eu falei e te fiz parar...

- Ei, vocês dois. Não vão começar agora, né? - Harry se colocou entre os dois, passando os braços por seus ombros, num abraço amigável. - Pensem nisso como um presente: um dia inteiro sem discussões bobas.

Todos riram da cena e o casal ficou encabulado, apenas olhando as flores a seus pés. Resolveram entrar para continuar a comemoração dentro da casa, procurando é claro carregar, cada um, a maior quantidade de rosas possível. Para provar que ia atender ao pedido do amigo, Hermione deu um selinho em Rony que entregou à garota uma grande braçada de flores que havia pegado. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e quando já estava quase entrando, sentiu os pequenos flocos gelados caindo sobre si. Como era verão não teve como se enganar sobre a origem da neve: Rony. Num impulso se virou e ainda carregando as flores, correu ao encontro do rapaz que apesar de continuar conjurando neve em cima dela, a segurou pela cintura e a girou enquanto ela gargalhava.

- Eu te amo, sua boba. - ele parou de rodar e olhou-a apaixonado.

- Eu te amo, seu legume insensível. - ela retribuiu o olhar com um beijo ardente, enquanto as rosas eram esquecidas no chão.

-----------

Harry tinha ido deitar, como quase todos, muito tarde. Depois que trouxeram as rosas pra dentro, (Rony e Mione ainda ficaram bastante tempo sozinhos no quintal, mas ele achava que brigas não fariam com que eles voltassem todo amassados e corados) ainda ficaram um bom tempo na sala, conversando e rindo, entre outras coisas. Então quando sentiu algo atrapalhando seu recém começado sono, por um minuto ele achou que fosse sonho, ou até mesmo um pesadelo, mas as risadinhas abafadas e o conhecido perfume floral, além de incômodas cócegas, o fizeram perceber que estava sendo acordado. Sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos puxou a pessoa que lhe acordava e prendeu-a num abraço, ainda deitado.

- Que idéia foi essa de me fazer cosquinhas, senhorita Weasley? - sussurrou e abriu os olhos para vê-la.

- Feliz aniversário! - ela limitou-se a sorrir e falar também baixinho. - Como sabia que era eu?

- Seu perfume... - acomodou-a melhor ao seu lado e voltou a fechar os olhos, o sono sumindo por completo. - ...e o fato de ser a terceira vez nesta semana que você faz isso. Agora fica quieta que eu quero dormir.

- Harry! Você não vai abrir os presentes? - ela riu e se ajeitou melhor sob as cobertas, deixando-se ser abraçada.

- Depois. Agora quero terminar de dormir. Eu estava sonhando...

- Comigo?

- Não. Com quadribol e tortas de caramelo. - ele entreabriu os olhos e riu.

- Então tá. Fica aí sonhando com vassouras e doces. - fez menção de se levantar. - Eu vou descer.

- Vem cá! - puxou-a novamente e prendeu-a debaixo de si. - E se eu disser que você também estava no sonho. - ela levantou a sobrancelha. - Sério. A gente ganhava uma partida de quadribol e comemorava comendo as tortas de caramelo.

- Só isso? - ela fez uma expressão decepcionada. - Imaginei destinos melhores para as tortas de caramelo. - ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio, fazendo Harry imaginar por que teriam ligado o aquecedor dentro do quarto.

- Ruiva, não me provoca!

Gina riu e olhou-o de um jeito que a única saída para ele foi dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Por longos momentos esqueceram onde estavam e que Rony dormia na cama ao lado, podendo fragá-los a qualquer momento. Enquanto ela acariciava suas costas (onde tinha ido para a sua camisa?), ele beijava-lhe a boca ardentemente. Aos poucos os corpos se amoldaram e os lábios do rapaz foram encontrando outros destinos: queixo, orelhas, pescoço, ombros... até que um ronco alto de Neville os fez subitamente tomarem consciência de onde estavam e do que estavam fazendo. Ofegantes e um tanto assustados, eles apenas se olharam. Harry deu um beijo leve em Gina antes de sentar na cama e passar a observar os próprios pés.

- Eu... eu vou tomar um banho... frio. - sentiu seu rosto queimar. - Depois eu desço, ok?

- Tá... Eu te espero lá embaixo. - ela também estava corada.

-----

Depois de um banho frio que acalmou-lhe as entranhas, Harry trocou rapidamente de roupa e encontrou a ruiva esperando por ele na sala, junto com sua mãe e seu pai.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou a todos e sentou ao lado de Gina, dando-lhe um beijo de leve.

- Bom dia, amor. Dormiu bem? – o rapaz ainda ia descobrir como ela conseguia fingir tão bem.

- Dormi, obrigado. E você?

- Também. Feliz aniversário! – o sorriso cínico da ruiva só era comparado ao dos gêmeos.

- Oh, querido. Feliz aniversário. – Molly se aproximou puxando-o para um forte abraço, sendo seguida pelo senhor Weasley.

- Parabéns, meu rapaz. Tome o seu presente. – entregou-lhe uma estreita caixa enfeitada com um laço branco.

Quando Harry abriu a caixa, a surpresa ficou evidente em seu semblante. Nela descansava um relógio de ouro, semelhante ao que Rony ganhara em seu aniversário.

- Eu... Obrigado... mas eu não posso aceitar... – o estômago do moreno afundara e uma grande emoção tomou conta dele.

- Harry, você é como um filho pra nós. – Arthur falava segurando seus ombros. – E é uma tradição dar ao filho um relógio desses na maioridade. Por favor, nos dê esse prazer.

Harry só conseguiu abraçar fortemente o homem à sua frente. Por um momento imaginou que estava abraçando seu pai e as lágrimas se formaram involuntariamente nos olhos verdes. Quando sentiu que a senhora Weasley se juntara a eles, num abraço triplo e que esta acariciava seus cabelos negros, num gesto tipicamente materno, não conseguiu mais se segurar e algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

- Muito obrigado. Por tudo. – soltou-se do abraço e voltou a sentar ao lado de Gina, que também tinha os olhos rasos d'água.- Vocês são a minha família.

Enquanto Molly era abraçada pelo marido que secava seu rosto também molhado pelo choro e Harry colocava seu presente no braço, Gina entregou ao namorado uma pequena caixa quadrada.

- Tome. Esse é o meu.

- Pensei que tivesse recebido meu presente lá em cima. – ele sussurrou de forma que só ela escutasse, fazendo que ela ficasse mais uma vez da cor de seus cabelos.

Abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá uma fina corrente com um pequeno medalhão, que quando Harry abriu sentiu novamente um baque. Dentro do medalhão seus pais sorriam e acenavam para ele.

- Eu consegui uma foto deles e pensei que talvez você...

- Eu adorei, obrigado. – abraçou-a fortemente, escondendo assim mais algumas lágrimas que teimaram em cair.

Ainda abraçados ouviram a senhora Longbotton chamá-los, junto com Neville, para o café e Lupin descer as escadas. Harry já estava mais tranqüilo, ou seja menos emocionado, quando viu Hermione e Rony descerem as escadas pouco depois de Luna.

- Algum de vocês poderia me explicar de onde vieram tantas rosas? – a avó de Neville perguntava aos jovens sentados à sua volta.

Com um pedaço de bolo a meio caminho da boca, Harry ouviu quando, praticamente em uníssono, Luna, Rony, Hermione e Gina disseram seu nome. Engoliu com dificuldade a comida que já estava em sua boca e respondeu encabulado.

- Er... desculpe... foi meio sem querer.

- Como assim, sem querer? São centenas de rosas! – Tonks, que acabara de chegar de seu plantão, estava admirada.

- É que... bem... eu não tive a intenção de conjurar... tantas – sentiu seu rosto aquecer.

- Bom dia a todos. Feliz aniversário, cunhado. – o moreno foi salvo pela chegada de Gui e Fleur.

- Bonjour. Parrabéns, Árry. – Fleur deu-lhe dois beijos nas bochechas.

- Sobre o que estão conversando? – se Gui não fosse tão grande! Ele tinha que voltar ao assunto?

Rony fez um olhar divertido e falou antes de morder uma torrada.

- As rosas de Harry.

- Foi tão rromântico, não foi, mon chér. – a francesa falava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, olhando para o marido. – Vocês prrecisavam terr visto. Ele conjurrando as florres sem nem perrceberr, enquanto beijava a pequena Gina.

O instinto homicida de Harry só não foi maior que a vontade de sumir enquanto todos riam ao imaginar, ou lembrar, a cena. Onde estava sua capa de invisibilidade quando se precisava dela? Sentiu quando Gina pegou em sua mão e sorriu amarelo quando ela falou baixinho.

- Não liga não. Eu adorei.

-----

Assim que terminaram o café, Harry recebeu os outros presentes: uma assinatura do "Pasquim" de Luna (Valeu, Luna.), um colete escudo de Neville (Legal, tivemos praticamente a mesma idéia.), uma mochila, de Hermione, que o tamanho interno se adaptava às necessidades do dono (Nossa! Obrigado, Mione.), um par de luvas de couro de dragão de Remus e Tonks (Uau, valeu.) e um dos tradicionais bolos de Hagrid, que Edwiges acabara de deixar sobre seu colo, antes de começar a bicar a orelha do rapaz, como que parabenizando-o.

Em vários momentos naquele dia Harry se esqueceu de tudo o que ainda teria que enfrentar. Eram só ele, seus amigos e sua família. Principalmente quando estava junto de Gina, namorando, ou apenas observando enquanto ela brincava com Arnold, ou mesmo quando não fazia nada, como agora que estava apenas cochilando com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo enquanto ele lia um livro sobre quadribol.

-----

À noite as flores de Harry já tinham sido esquecidas e até mesmo Fred e George, que haviam chegado no meio da tarde e já sabiam do ocorrido, pareciam ter dado uma trégua ao rapaz, provavelmente como um presente de aniversário. A senhora Longbotton mandou preparar um jantar especial e como sobremesa os elfos trouxeram mais um bolo de aniversário. O rapaz retribuiu o gesto de Neville na noite anterior e chamou-o para o seu lado, enquanto todos cantavam "parabéns pra você" (os gêmeos num ritmo bastante lento por sinal).

Depois de repetir o bolo umas três vezes, Harry foi para o quintal, admirar a bela noite que fazia, junto com Gina, para namorarem um pouco, afinal ter seis dos oito Weasley de olhos nele não era nada estimulante. Mas dessa vez teria mais cuidado para não conjurar nada, pelo menos não em demasia.

------

Harry passou boa parte da noite, após o aniversário mais maravilhoso que tivera, sonhando com uma certa ruivinha de cabelos longos e lábios doces. Então quando sentiu uma mão sacudindo-o suavemente, não teve dúvidas de quem estava lhe acordando. Com o cérebro ainda meio embotado pelo sono e sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar, puxou firmemente aquela mão, forçando a pessoa a deitar ao seu lado, dizendo ao mesmo tempo:

- Gi, eu estou adorando esse seu novo hábito...

Contudo a magia do momento se desfez ao se dar conta do tamanho da pessoa ao seu lado e da voz grossa de Rony gritando à sua frente.

- SE ME BEIJAR, É UM HOMEM MORTO, POTTER! E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE HÁBITO?

Imediatamente o moreno abriu os olhos e empurrou um Rony, extremamente vermelho e com um olhar assassino, para longe dele, ao mesmo tempo que colocava seus óculos e percebia, pelo canto dos olhos, Neville cair da cama, assustado com os gritos do ruivo.

- Ro... Rony... que... susto! - a mente de Harry fervilhava a procura de uma saída para aquela situação. Não conseguia nem lembrar o que tinha falado para a suposta Gina.

- QUERO... EXPLICAÇÕES... AGORA! – Rony agora apontava a varinha para o amigo, encurralando-o contra a cabeceira da cama.

- O que houve? – a voz de Neville chegava aos poucos aos ouvidos de Harry.

- Calma, Rony. Eu... eu posso...

Mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta do quarto sendo escancarada e pela entrada de Lupin, Gui, Fleur, George, Fred, Tonks, Gina, Luna e Hermione, todos com varinhas em punho e roupões jogados por cima dos pijamas.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Lupin gritou, olhando pelo cômodo.

- QUEM FOI ATACADO? – Gui perguntou, enquanto tentava prender seus cabelos.

Em meio à balbúrdia que agora se instalara no quarto, em pouco tempo todos perceberam, pelo menos quem estava atacando quem, mas nem toda confusão fez com que Rony desviasse seu olhar de Harry e este agradecia aos céus por este não ser um legilimente, senão estaria realmente enrascado.

- ANDA, POTTER. QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE HÁBITO?

- O que o Harry fez, Rony? – George perguntou, chegando perto do irmão e olhando desconfiado para o outro rapaz.

- Eu... eu estava sonhando, Rony. Só isso. – viu quando o olhar do amigo ficou ainda mais perigoso ao apontar a varinha para sua cintura e arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Quando me puxou, você me pareceu bem acordado, Potter. – Harry sentiu quando suas faces queimaram.

- Quer parar com isso, Rony. – Gina chegou perto dos irmãos e tentou ficar na frente do namorado, mas foi impedida por um gesto de Fred.

- Não se mete nisso, Ginevra, que a conversa AINDA não é com você. – a voz raivosa de Rony não deixava dúvidas quanto à sua fúria.

- Ora, seu... – Harry mandou um olhar suplicante à Hermione, que entendeu e tratou logo de puxar a ruiva para um canto.

- Calma, Gi. Deixa que eles se entendem. – a ruiva concordou, à contra-gosto, as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

- Vocês querem parar com isso e me explicar o que está acontecendo. – Lupin tomara a frente da situação e tentava tirar as varinhas de Rony e George, que mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido, também apontava sua varinha para o moreno.

- Eu fui acordar esse aí - Rony espumava de raiva. – E ele teve a cara-de-pau de me chamar de Gina e me agarrar.

Remus conteve uma gargalhada, coisa que Tonks e Luna não fizeram, enquanto Hermione tentava puxar Rony para longe de Harry e Gina corava, não se sabe se de mais raiva ou de vergonha. Gui e Fred deram um passo à frente e o mais velho, apesar do olhar fixo no rosto assustado do moreno, que ainda olhava Rony, falou baixo:

- Deve ter sido APENAS um mal-entendido, Rony.

- Mas... me larga, Mi. – Rony tentava se soltar de Hermione.

- Isso, Gui. Não foi nada. Podem voltar para seus quartos. – Lupin com toda a sabedoria marota, adquirida no convívio com James e Sirius, percebeu que era hora de acabar com aquela cena e apaziguar os ânimos.

Sob o olhar aliviado de Harry, George e Fred foram saindo junto com Luna, Tonks e Fleur, enquanto Neville dirigia-se sorrateiramente para o banheiro.

Hermione ainda tentava afastar Rony do amigo e Gina permanecia paralisada perto da porta, com uma expressão entre divertida e preocupada.

- Agora que a maioria já saiu, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? – Gui olhava diretamente para o moreno que não conseguia manter o olhar fixo no cunhado.

- Eu, bem... – pense rápido, vamos. - ...estava sonhando... é. E o Rony... bem, eu não sabia que era o Rony... eu achei que...

- Ele achou que era a Gina. – o ruivo agora apontava para a irmã. – E me agarrou dizendo algo sobre hábito.

Lupin e Gui arquearam as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estava dormindo! – se saísse dessa, ele jurava que passaria a tratar Kreacher como este merecia. Bem isso não era sacrifício, já que o elfo era detestável.

- Gina. – Gui chamou a irmã. Uma conversa sobre feitiços anticoncepcionais ainda recente em sua memória. – O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

Só neste momento Harry pôde realmente ver a namorada, mas nem tentou apreciar a vista que o robe, meio aberto, dava do corpo dela (coisa que deixou seu mostro particular extremamente irritado), com medo dos cunhados perceberem. Limitou-se a olhar para o rosto indecifrável dela.

- O que eu tenho a dizer? Só uma coisa: Eu nem estava aqui! – o tom de voz dela e as mãos no quadril, davam medo até em Harry. – E outra: como eu posso controlar os sonhos de alguém? Por Merlin! E você, Rony. Estava acordando o Harry, por quê?

- O vermelho foi sumindo rapidamente do rosto de Rony que arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do motivo que o levou a acordar o amigo e vendo-se num beco sem saída. Não podia dizer na frente de todos que ia pedir a capa de invisibilidade de Harry emprestada para entrar no quarto das garotas e acordar Hermione. Deu um rápido sorriso amarelo e disse tentando parecer firme.

- Não... não interessa. É assunto meu.

Mais aliviado, Harry sentou-se na cama e soltou um longo suspiro, quando Lupin e Gui decidiram que realmente tinha sido um grande mal-entendido, Hermione e Gina foram para o quarto delas trocar de roupa, Neville, já totalmente arrumado saia do banheiro e descia para tomar café, visivelmente prendendo os lábios para não rir, enquanto Rony limitava-se a encostar na parede e olhar para o amigo.

- Tô de olho em você, Potter.

-----

Meia hora mais tarde, Harry desceu as escadas sentindo que seu coração ainda pulsava na garganta, ao ver quatro pares de olhos observando-o friamente. Se ele se descuidasse não sobraria muito dele para duelar com o "cara-de-cobra". Esse sentimento piorou ainda mais quando Lupin o chamou num canto, no meio da manhã, para avisá-lo que ia ajudá-lo com aulas de oclumência, pois se ele queria manter os "novos hábitos" teria que despistar Gui que estava aperfeiçoando a legilimência. O que deixou o rapaz com a certeza de que escapara por pouco e se desse um mínimo de motivo, estaria irremediavelmente em sérios apuros.

O resto do dia passou em câmera lenta para Harry, provavelmente porque se sentiu vigiado o dia inteiro e por isso tomou cuidado com todos os seus atos, o que o impediu de ficar sozinho com Gina. O mostro dentro dele ficou quietinho e Harry percebeu uma certa semelhança deste com Canino, já que os dois na hora do perigo se acovardavam.


	15. Weasley X Potter

Capítulo 15: Weasley x Potter

A primeira semana de agosto começou tranqüila. Logo na segunda-feira receberam as corujas de Hogwarts contendo a lista de material para o próximo ano letivo e, para felicidade extrema de Hermione, ela fora nomeada monitora-chefe.

Harry sentiu um grande aperto no peito. Um misto de culpa e tristeza. Quase se esquecera de Dumbledore, com tudo que tinha acontecido no último mês. Como conseguiria voltar à Hogwarts? A escola para ele sempre fora sinônimo de lar. E como estaria o seu lar Dumbledore? Foi tirado de seu devaneio por Gui que chamava a todos para o treinamento. Lupin tinha saído logo cedo para esperar a lua cheia, que apareceria na noite seguinte e por isso o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley iria assumir o treinamento à partir de agora.

O fato de que desde que tinha agarrado acidentalmente Rony, fazendo com que este e Gui não tirassem os olhos dele para onde quer que fosse, estava deixando seu dia muito mais atribulado. Gina não parava de provocá-lo e ele agradecia a Merlin por Gui estar fazendo com que ele e Neville recuperassem o tempo perdido, pois senão iria acabar tendo que duelar com os cunhados. Se bem que se eles pudessem vislumbrar um ínfimo pensamento dele, provavelmente eles o azarariam na mesma hora, principalmente se fosse num momento como aquele, em que Gina, aproveitando que Rony e ele estavam jogando xadrez e Gui estava ajudando Fleur em alguma coisa, ficava se insinuando por trás do irmão, fazendo com que o moreno tivesse a derrota mais avassaladora dos últimos tempos.

À noite uma grande coruja-das-torres trouxe uma nova mensagem de Carlinhos para Gui, o que deixou Harry e Gina bastante curiosos. Como não podiam chamar a atenção de Rony, Gina disse que ia dar um jeito enquanto ele pegava a capa de invisibilidade. Viu quando ela cochichou algo para Hermione que assentiu e foi falar com o namorado. O moreno não sabia o que a amiga tinha falado, mas agradeceu mentalmente quando ao descer, já invisível sob a capa, viu o casal saindo para o quintal. Aproximou-se da ruiva que já estava esperando e cubrindo-a com a capa, foram até o escritório, onde Gui tinha chamado o pai para conversar.

-----

Até que aquilo era realmente interessante. Tá! Ele nunca ia admitir isso perto de Hermione, mas aquele livro que McGonagall dera a Harry era bem legal. Ia falar com Gui para ver se podiam treiná-lo o quanto antes. Estava tão concentrado na leitura que só percebeu a garota chegando por trás dele quando esta sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios por todo corpo.

- Ron...

- Que, Mione? - fechou o livro e deixou-o na mesinha lateral.

- A noite está tão linda... - ela estava visivelmente corada. - Vamos lá fora...

A morena não precisou falar duas vezes para convencê-lo a apreciar a noite. Assim que saíram da casa, ele abraçou-a fortemente próximo a árvore do quintal. Em um momento trocavam um beijo cheio de paixão. No outro havia mais paixão do que beijo, mas antes que eles perdessem totalmente o controle da situação, ouviram passos e se separaram ao ver Luna e Neville indo para a praia. O ruivo percebeu que Hermione ficara um pouco constrangida e se sentiu mal por isso.

- Desculpa, Mi. Eu... meio que perdi a cabeça. - mesmo na penumbra dava para ver que ele havia ficado da cor de seus cabelos.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também perdi, não foi? - ela riu baixinho. - Acho melhor a gente procurar um lugar mais discreto.

- Que tal ali? - ele apontou para o galpão do lado da casa.

Hermione foi puxada por Rony até o galpão, entraram com cuidado, para não fazerem mais barulho do que o necessário. Ele sabia que estaria em uma tremenda enrascada se a mãe soubesse que eles estavam ali, principalmente se suspeitasse o que iriam fazer.

------

Ela só podia estar ficando louca. Quando poderia imaginar que um dia teria que ajudar Gina a namorar Harry escondida de Rony. Tudo bem que não era nenhum sacrifício fazer com que o ruivo não prestasse atenção em mais nada a não ser nela, mas que era engraçado, era. Logo ela, a "Senhorita Certinha". Se ela não soubesse que a revolução hormonal, própria da juventude, a ajudava a cometer certas loucuras, acharia que estava sob a maldição imperius. Conteve um riso, que a idéia de estar sob o comando de alguém havia provocado e chamou o namorado para irem lá para fora. Sabia que não precisaria implorar, conhecia bem o namorado para ter a certeza de que ele estava doido para que ficassem sozinhos um pouco.

Já estava quase perdendo a cabeça, por ter sido agarrada daquele jeito por Rony, quando o som de Neville e Luna indo passear na praia, fez com que eles se separassem um pouco. Onde eles estavam com a cabeça? Talvez fosse melhor irem pra outro lugar. Mas qual? Não podia ser na biblioteca, apesar da idéia lhe agradar e muito, pois corriam o risco de encontrar Harry e Gina lá, como da outra vez, e depois do incidente de domingo, para conservar a integridade física do amigo, era melhor que isso não acontecesse. Ouviu Rony dizendo, constrangido.

- Desculpa, Mi. Eu... meio que perdi a cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também perdi, não foi? - ela riu baixinho. - Acho melhor a gente procurar um lugar mais discreto.

- Que tal ali? - ele apontou para o galpão do lado da casa.

Até que o galpão não era de todo ruim. Acendeu a varinha para observar melhor. Era como uma pequena garagem sem carro, mas com suporte para vassouras e com várias caixas que Hermione achava que deviam ser as coisas da Toca que estavam guardadas. Mas todos os pensamentos foram deixados de lado quando sentiu o corpo de Rony encostando no seu e os lábios do ruivo fazendo uma perigosa trilha que iam dos seus lábios até o pescoço. A única certeza que ela tinha era que amava muito aquele ruivo e que também era amada.

--------

Estava muito difícil ouvir o que Gui e Arthur falavam. Não tanto pelo volume da conversa, perfeitamente audível do lugar onde estavam, colados à porta do escritório, mas porque a proximidade com o corpo de Gina e o perfume floral, estavam deixando ele desconcertado. Procurou se concentrar em ouvir o que diziam do outro lado da porta. Atenas. Eles estavam falando que alguém estava em Atenas. Grécia... Deuses gregos... Deusa grega... Gina usando uma daquelas roupas da Grécia antiga, os cabelos cor de fogo trançados, a pele bronzeada pelo sol do Mediterrâneo... POR MERLIN! HARRY POTTER! Assim fica difícil de se controlar. Fazendo um incrível esforço para aquietar suas entranhas e diminuir o calor que sentia, deu um pequeno passo pra trás, desencostando seus corpos. A garota percebeu seu movimento e concordou com um pequeno sorriso maroto. Pelo rubor de suas faces também devia estar sendo difícil pra ela se concentrar.

---------

Merlin, por que eu fui inventar de desvendar aquele mistério? Tudo bem, que no início era só uma desculpa para ficar sozinha com Harry, mas ela realmente queria saber de quem tanto falavam. Contudo ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada quando ficavam assim, só os dois, escondidos sob a capa. A mão dele segurando-a pela cintura para que não se afastassem demais e pudessem vê-los. Ela tinha que estar usando aquela camiseta um pouco mais curta? Quando sentiu o toque das mãos dele na sua pele, sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar. Tá, não era só o seu rosto que estava quente. Também, ele tinha que ficar grudado? Tinha que respirar próximo a sua orelha, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada? HIPOGRIFOS SALTITANTES! Quem ela queria enganar? Estava adorando! Se ela pudesse, ou tivesse um pouquinho mais de coragem, ou um pouco menos de juízo, já estariam na biblioteca se agarrando. Espera aí. Que é isso? Não é a varinha, porque esta ele guarda no bolso de trás, Nossa! Er... Ele está ficando... animado. Isso já está ficando fora de controle, é melhor a gente parar. Ufa, acho que ele percebeu, pois deu um passinho pra trás. É melhor eu prestar mais atenção ao que Gui e papai estão falando lá dentro. Droga, agora eles estão praticamente sussurrando. Não vai dar pra ouvir mais nada.

- Harry? Não tá dando pra ouvir mais nada.

- Hum. - ele engoliu em seco. E assentiu.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Tá. Você... quer voltar lá pra sala?

- É... - ela corou. - É melhor você guardar a capa.

- Então tá. - concordou, decepcionando seu monstro particular.

Gina saiu de baixo da capa e rumou para a sala. Harry soltou um longo suspiro e foi até seu quarto guardar a capa. Talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho frio. Será que as pessoas iam ficar querendo saber por que ele tinha tomado dois banhos num período de tempo tão curto? Afinal tinha tomado um banho pouco antes do jantar. Pior: o Rony poderia ficar curioso a respeito daquela sua higiene excessiva. Derrotado saiu do seu quarto e já ia passando pelo quarto das garotas quando sentiu-se sendo puxado para dentro.

- Ei!

- Shshsh. Tranca a porta.

- Gina? - ele fez menção de acender a luz e acabar com o breu, mas ela não deixou.

- É claro, ou estava esperando que fosse outra pessoa? Fecha a porta logo e deixa a luz apagada para não perceberem. - ele sentiu quando ela pegou a sua mão e mandando toda sanidade para o fundo do seu cérebro, fez o que ela pedia.

--------

Ela sabia que não devia, mas não se conteve. Desde domingo eles não conseguiam ficar sozinhos por nada mais que alguns minutos. E hoje, depois de mais uma tentativa de investigação, não deu para segurar. Precisava sentir aqueles lábios, precisava ficar entre aqueles braços, precisava... Era melhor ela não precisar de mais nada. Quando chegou de volta à sala, deu uma desculpa qualquer para a mãe, disse que ia se recolher e subiu para o seu quarto. Ouviu quando ele ia saindo do cômodo ao lado e puxou-o pra dentro. Ela não ia fazer nada demais, não é? Só namorar um pouquinho. Só matar um pouco o desejo que a estava impedindo de agir normalmente

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, matando a saudade dos beijos e carinhos um do outro, até que perceberam que alguém tentava entrar no quarto. Se separaram e procurando se recompor o mais rápido possível, a ruiva perguntou, ainda gaguejante.

- Quem... quem é?

- Sou eu, Gina. Luna. Está tudo bem aí?

Gina soltou um suspiro aliviado. A loira não era problema. Viu que Harry já estava pronto pra sair, deu um sorrisinho, acendeu a luz e abriu a porta para a amiga.

- Ah! Oi Harry, já está indo? - o rapaz corou e assentiu. - Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar, mas todo mundo já está se recolhendo e eu acho que o Rony e a Hermione também já vão subir. Então vi que era uma boa hora para vir deitar, sabe...

- Sem problemas, Luna. - a voz de Harry saiu com dificuldade. - Boa noite.

- É, Lu. - deu um selinho no namorado que já estava indo para seu quarto. - Boa noite, amor. - fechou a porta e virou-se para a amiga. - A gente não estava fazendo nada demais.

- Claro que não. - Luna já estava arrumando a própria cama. - A propósito, Gina. Você está com uma marca no pescoço. - falou ao caminho do banheiro, aonde ia se arrumar.

Merlin! Será que Hermione sabia algum feitiço para fazer aquilo sumir? A ruiva começou a se preparar também para dormir. Ainda podia sentir o perfume de Harry. Será que se fosse logo dormir, sonharia com ele? Notou quando a amiga, já pronta, entrou sob os lençóis e começou a conversar com ela sobre ter ido procurar qualquer coisa com Neville.

- ... ele disse que tinha visto um equidnolampos lá perto da pedra...

Talvez tenha sido melhor terem sido interrompidos. Ela estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura e sabia que ele também. Podia ver o desejo nos olhos dele. Sinceramente ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar naqueles bichos estranhos da Luna. O que ela estava falando mesmo? Equi qualquer coisa... Neville levou-a para a pedra e fez o quê mesmo? Não conseguia prestar atenção. Calma aí! Neville fez o quê?

- Luna, o que você disse? - ela possivelmente tinha entendido errado.

- Depois dizem que eu é que vivo no mundo da lua. - a garota corou e rindo, continuou. - Eu falei que eu e Neville fomos ver se tinha equidnolampos lá na praia, perto da pedra.

- Tá. Isso eu ouvi. Mas você falou que o Neville fez o quê?

- Ele me imprensou contra a pedra. Mas eu sabia que era só uma desculpa dele para a gente ficar sozinho. Porque os equidnolampos ficam próximos aos lagos não em praias. Mas você sabe como é... - sentou-se na cama. - Ele tem aquele jeito seguro dele que eu não consigo resistir.

- Neville...seguro?

- Tem sim, Gi. Ele pode até não ser como o Harry ou o Rony, que vivem comprando briga. Mas quando estamos sozinhos ele sabe bem o que quer.

- Ah! - Gina estava surpresa.

- Então foi isso. Como a gente estava, assim, meio que se entendendo, desde Hogwarts, aí rolou, sabe...

- Rolou? Rolou o quê? - a ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédula. Eles não poderiam ter... Poderiam?

- Você sabe o que eu estou falando. - Luna voltou a deitar. - O mesmo que você e o Harry faziam aqui esta noite. Bom, talvez um pouco mais, talvez um pouco menos. Não dá para saber, não é...

- Quando Hermione abriu a porta deu de cara com Gina e Luna gargalhando. Ao mesmo tempo em que fechava a porta e começava a se preparar para deitar, perguntou:

- Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?

- Hermione, você sabia que o Neville era um rapaz seguro? - a ruiva perguntou.

- Quem?

- Neville. - Gina continuou. - É que a nossa querida Luna está aqui me dizendo que não resistiu às investidas dele, porque ele sabe o que quer!

- Sério? - Hermione agora se sentava de frente para a loira, que assentiu. - E vocês estão namorando?

- Sei lá, não perguntei. Eu preferi ficar procurando os equidnolampos...

Diante da cara de incompreensão da morena, Gina explicou:

- Foi a desculpa que ele deu. Caçar esse bicho aí lá na praia.

Quando Tonks foi se deitar, ainda encontrou as três garotas rindo e conversando sobre rapazes. E ela não pôde deixar de sentir como era bom ser jovem e, mesmo no meio desses tempos difíceis de guerra, na qual eles estavam intimamente vinculados, conseguir ser apenas jovens.

-------------

Quando Harry entrou no quarto, ainda desconcertado por ter sido pego no maior amasso com Gina, ficou aliviado de não ter que se explicar para Rony. Esperou Neville sair do banheiro e ignorando o olhar divertido que este lhe lançou, foi logo tomar um bom banho gelado. Era muito provável que se o Riddle não o matasse, aqueles hormônios iam fazê-lo sem demora. Terminou de se arrumar e após dar boa noite a Neville, que já estava deitado com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, se deitou, apenas alguns segundos antes da porta se abrir para dar passagem a Rony. Foi por pouco! Esse foi o último pensamento de Harry, antes de fechar os olhos e fingir que dormia, para não dar ao cunhado nenhuma oportunidade de questionar nada sobre a última hora.

Ele estava tendo um sonho realmente muito legal em que Lupin trazia, de presente para ele, um cachorro grande e preto, que lembrava seu padrinho transformado. Ele sorria para o cão e chamava-o de Snuffles, mas quando este vinha correndo para ele, com a cauda abanando, ao invés dos latidos normais, ele ouvia claramente este chamando seu nome: Harry! Mas aquela voz não era de Sirius. Era a voz do senhor Weasley. Harry, acorde! E como fumaça a imagem do cão se desfez e ele percebeu que fora só um sonho.

- Vamos, Harry. Está na hora de levantar. O teste de aparatação é daqui a pouco. - as palavras de Athur acabaram com qualquer vestígio de sono que ele ainda tinha.

Levantou e percebendo que Rony e Neville, que também iam fazer o teste,rapidamente se arrumou. Desceu as escadas correndo e foi logo para a sala de jantar tomar café. Assim que se sentou, ouviu a voz de Hermione recitando para um aborrecido Rony.

- Não esqueça: 3 Ds. Destino, determinação e deliberação. Concentre-se no destino, focalize-o com determinação e mova-se com deliberação para atingir seu destino...

- Eu já sei, Hermione. E mesmo que eu quisesse ter esquecido, você não ia deixar, não é? Ficou me relembrando por dias seguidos!

- Mas como da última vez você...

- Eu sei que não consegui, ok? Mas dessa vez eu SEI que vou conseguir, tá legal!

- Harry se limitou, assim como Neville, a conter um riso frente a mais uma discussão do casal. Sorriu apenas quando Gina entrou e se sentou ao seu lado, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

- O que aconteceu com esses dois? - a ruiva perguntou indicando o irmão.

- Mais uma discussão.

- Ah! Então não tem nada de novidade...

---------

Ele ainda não entendia o porquê de tanta burocracia. Depois que tinham chegado no Ministério da Magia e se dirigido ao setor responsável pelo teste de aparatação, ainda tiveram que esperar numa sala para serem chamados. Lá encontraram alguns colegas de Hogwarts como Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigam e Lilá Brown. Esta ainda tentou mais uma investida em seu relacionamento com Rony, mas ao saber que ele e Hermione estavam namorando, saiu de perto resmungando algo como "aquela cretina conseguiu" e foi conversar com uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa que Harry não sabia o nome.

Depois do que pareceram séculos, os nomes de um por um foram sendo chamados. Eles tinham que aparatar para três lugares distintos dentro de um grande salão. Fora fácil e rápido, mas após o teste tiveram que esperar novamente até que a autorização fosse expedida, o que levou ainda bastante tempo. Quando retornaram para a casa da praia, todos aparatando, já estava na hora do almoço e o ronco do estômago de Rony era facilmente escutado.

Quando terminaram de almoçar, Gui avisou que teriam ainda um tempinho até que iniciassem o treinamento. Harry aproveitou para ficar um pouco com Gina e como está tinha combinado de ensinar Luna a jogar snap explosivo, ele e Neville também resolveram jogar. Depois de duas partidas a loira já tinha aprendido (Pode não parecer, viu, mas eu sou da Corvinal!) e preferiu namorar um pouco Neville na praia.

Harry estava guardando o baralho em seu quarto e pôde ouvir Gui falando para Fleur que iria até o escritório escrever uma carta para Carlinhos. Aproveitando o momento pegou a capa de seu pai. Poderia ver o que Gui escrevia para o outro. Quem sabe assim eles conseguiam descobrir alguma coisa? Já ia saindo do quarto quando Gina entrou dizendo aos sussurros:

- Harry, o Gui vai...

- Eu sei, também escutei. Venha, vamos segui-lo e tentar ver o que ele escreve para Carlinhos.

Cubriram-se com a capa e foram descendo as escadas. Olharam para a sala e não viram ninguém. Harry não via a hora de resolverem aquilo. Cada vez mais era uma tortura se encostar em Gina, por baixo da capa, sentindo seu cheiro, percebendo que a respiração dela também se alterava com a proximidade. Ele preferia gastar aquele tempo de outro jeito, como por exemplo ficar com Gina na praia, ou namorar na biblioteca, ou...

- Tem certeza que quer segui-lo? - falou próximo à orelha dela, que engoliu em seco e apenas movimentou a cabeça concordando.

Andaram mais um pouco, até que ele não conseguiu se conter, apertou-a mais forte pela cintura e beijou sua nuca.

- Calma, Harry. - a voz dela saiu pesada como sua respiração.

Com jeitinho conseguiria induzi-la a irem para a biblioteca. Lá poderiam ficar mais a vontade. Já ia sugerir que desistissem de seguir Gui, afinal não conseguiriam mais entrar no escritório mesmo, quando sentiu a capa que os cobria ser puxada de cima deles de repente. Pronto! Foram descobertos!

------------

Quando havia decidido continuar a ler aquele livro de feitiços na sala, Rony não imaginou o que o aguardava. Já estava há algum tempo sentado quando decidiu se recostar no sofá, ficando assim encoberto para quem via de fora Quem olhasse da escada, por exemplo, não o veria. Estava num capítulo muito interessante sobre feitiços de confusão quando ouviu Gui descendo as escadas e avisando Fleur que iria até o escritório escrever para Carlinhos. Deveria tentar um desses qualquer hora, não parecia ser tão difícil. Um movimento ascendente com a varinha e... Subitamente seus ouvidos captaram o som de passos na escada e também alguns sussurros. Procurou ficar atento aos baruhos.

- Tem certeza que quer segui-lo? - a voz de Harry estava muito baixa, mas ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Não era possível que ele iria ousar fazer isso. Logo com a irmã dele? Ele não ousaria, ousaria? Não poderia ser. Poderia? Ouviu um farfalhar de uma capa e teve a certeza. Ele ousou. Esperou que o farfalhar se afastasse da sala. Eles estavam tomando o caminho da biblioteca. Olhou para o corredor e não viu ninguém. Maldita capa de invisibilidade!

- Calma, Harry. - sentiu quando seu rosto começou a esquentar após ouvir as palavras da irmã.

Ah, Potter. Você me paga. Num segundo estava seguindo o mesmo caminho dos sussurros, chegou sorrateiramente, até que sentiu sua mão, espalmada à frente, tocar levemente o tecido fino da capa, e com um rápido movimento puxou-a de cima do casal.

- POSSO SABER O QUE É ISSO?

- Calma, Rony. Eu posso explicar. - Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por Hermione que saia da biblioteca sobressaltada pelo grito.

- O que está acontecendo? - a morena olhava de um para o outro.

- EU FALEI QUE IA FICAR DE OLHO EM VOCÊ, POTTER!

- Cala a boca, Ronald. - Gina já estava exasperada.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO, POTTER? QUE IA FAZER O QUÊ COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

- Rony, não é nada disso.

Harry viu quando o amigo se aprumou todo e se preparou para o soco que inevitavelmente iria levar, quando a porta do escritório se abriu e Gui interrompeu a discussão.

- Dá para pararem!

- Mas Gui, esse daí... - Rony tentou se justificar.

- Não quero saber. Estou cheio de problemas para resolver, para aturar essa briguinha tola de vocês. - Vamos, que está na hora do treinamento.

- Mas...

- Agora, Rony. Depois vocês discutem em paz, que eu não tô nem aí.

Sem dar margem para que os rapazes continuassem com a briga, Gui se encaminhou para o porão empurrando Rony, que estava visivelmente contrariado. Chegando lá explicou que iriam fazer novamente uma rodada de duelos entre eles, começando com Hermione e Neville. A garota pediu calma ao namorado que mais parecia uma fera enjaulada e foi treinar.

Apesar de ter melhorado consideravelmente seu rendimento desde que entrara para a AD, o período passado sem poder fazer nenhum feitiço custou caro a Neville que depois de trocar meia dúzia de azarações com a garota, acabou sendo pego pelo feitiço da perna presa.

- Muito bem, vocês dois. Pra quem ficou tanto tempo sem praticar, você se agüentou muito bem, Neville. - desfez o feitiço que impedia o garoto de andar.

Os dois foram se sentar e Gui chamou Rony e Harry para começarem o duelo. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e o moreno percebeu que ele ia receber a surra, adiada pela intervenção de Gui, de outro jeito. Viu quando Hermione pediu para ele não fazer nenhuma besteira, mas sabia que as palavras da amiga não iam surtir nenhum efeito no ruivo. Já ia para o local dos duelos quando Gina o puxou e deu-lhe um beijo. Teve a certeza que a garota tinha feito isso para provocar o irmão, do mesmo jeito que sabia que iria pagar caro por isso. Encaminhou-se para o local do mesmo jeito que um animal vai para o matadouro.

- Eu quero o melhor de você dois. Procurem não se distrair com nada. - as palavras de Gui chegaram fracas até o cérebro de Harry, que só conseguia notar a concentração de Rony.

Assim que foram autorizados eles se posicionaram. Harry ficou observando o amigo pronto para se defender caso fosse necessário, e ele sabia que seria. Viu quando uma fumaça começou a surgir da ponta da varinha do ruivo, atrapalhando sua visão. Parecia que a fumaça era atraída para ele de alguma forma, pois aos poucos ela foi envolvendo-o. Tentou um feitiço escudo mas esse parecia inútil para aquele tipo de ameaça. Notou que assim ficava bastante vulnerável e sentiu seu corpo ser atingido várias vezes por espécies de chicotadas. Realmente o amigo devia estar com muita raiva dele. Concentrou-se e com um movimento de varinha, varreu com uma lufada de vento toda fumaça para longe. Em seguida, escondendo-se atrás de uma das pilastras, lançou um "estupefaça" ao mesmo tempo em que via um raio cinza saindo da varinha do amigo. O raio cinza lhe acertou o braço, enquanto Rony se desviava com certa facilidade do feitiço de Harry.

Mesmo sentindo uma dor excruciante no braço atingido, procurou manter sua atenção nos movimentos do outro. Sabia que estava pagando o preço de ter se envolvido com a irmã mais nova de seis ruivos ciumentos, e agradecia por somente Rony estar ali duelando com ele, porque sabia que quando se explicasse com o amigo esse iria entendê-lo, mas se fossem os gêmeos ou até mesmo Gui, talvez não tivesse tanta sorte. Se ele podia chamar de sorte o fato de estar sendo atacado por um ruivo enlouquecido.

Sabia que tinha que acabar logo com aquilo. Quando percebeu mais um movimento do ruivo para atacá-lo, Harry aproveitou e conseguiu atingi-lo com um "impedimenta", ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o mesmo feitiço acertá-lo. Procurou se manter protegido e assim que pôde atacou. Pronunciou mentalmente o feitiço "incarcerous", mas quando terminou sentiu o estranho efeito de um "petrificus totalis" tomando conta de seu corpo e caiu imobilizado no chão. Eles haviam se atacado ao mesmo tempo, acabando assim com aquele duelo. Ouviu os passos de Gui e suas palavras parabenizando-os.

- Incrível. Vocês foram ótimos. - virou-se para Harry. - "Finite incantaten".

Harry sentiu os movimentos voltando ao seu corpo e conseguiu se sentar no mesmo instante que Gina se aproximava com um copo de poção restauradora, com uma expressão assustada.

- Tá tudo bem? - ele concordou.

- Só meu braço que ainda está doendo. - apontou a própria varinha para o ferimento. - "episkey".

- Rony passou dos limites. - ela estava visivelmente irritada com o comportamento do irmão.

Harry viu quando Gui libertou o amigo do feitiço do encarceramento e Hermione entregar a ele um copo de poção. Neville, que já tinha percebido que o duelo não tinha sido nada amigável, puxou Luna para fora do porão, logo após Fleur e Gui subirem para a cozinha. Sabia que não poderia deixar para depois. Se aproximou do ruivo que estava sentado no chão apoiado numa pilastra, escutando o fim do diálogo entre este e Mione.

- ... deixar ele se explicar.

- Mione, eu sei o que eu vi, tá legal? - o ruivo levantou a cabeça percebendo a chegada do moreno.

- Rony, a gente pode conversar?

- O que você tem para me contar, Potter? Quantas vezes ficou se amassando com a minha irmã debaixo daquela capa? Ou será que você quer me contar como foram esses amassos? - Rony se levantou de um salto e agarrou o outro pela gola da camisa.

- Quer parar com isso, Ronald! - Gina tentava soltar o namorado.

- Para, Ron. - Hermione tentava chamar o namorado à razão.

- Deixa. - Harry falou para as duas. - Rony, não é nada disso.

- Era o que então? Estavam tentando se esconder de quem? - o ruivo falava sarcasticamente.

- Do Gui.

Harry pode ver o pedido mudo de Gina para que não contasse. Mas não podia mais deixar que o amigo pensasse que ele estava traindo sua confiança. Pior: não podia deixá-lo pensar mal de Gina. Olhou para a namorada pedindo em pensamento para que ela entendesse, contundo percebendo a decepção no olhar dela.

- Gui e Lupin têm trocado cartas com Carlinhos, sobre uma pessoa misteriosa. Nós tentávamos descobrir quem é. - sentiu o cunhado afrouxar levemente sua gola.

- Explica isso direito. Por que você não contou nada antes?

Quando Harry olhou para Gina, esta estava com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva e os olhos faiscando. Não ela, evidentemente, não tinha entendido o motivo dele ter contado. Esperava que pelo menos ela pudesse perdoá-lo.

- Gina pediu para que nós investigássemos sozinhos. Porque sempre que tem algum mistério, nós três resolvemos juntos...

- E você estava louco para contar, não é Harry? - a voz da garota mostrava o quanto ela estava furiosa. - Quer saber? Fica aí com seus amigos. Eu vou subir. - virou-se e saiu pela porta como um furacão.

- Gina, espera!

Harry conseguiu se soltar de Rony, que ainda o segurava, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

- Deixa ela se acalmar. Depois vocês conversam com calma.

- Você tá falando sério? - Rony perguntou para Harry.

- O que você acha? Que ela ia brigar comigo assim se fosse mentira? - falou exasperado. - Satisfeito agora?

- Desculpa, cara. Mas você tem que admitir que eu tinha razão para agir daquele jeito.

- Tá tudo certo. - falou desanimado. - Eu vou lá tentar falar com ela.

Quando Harry chegou na sala, Luna avisou-o que Gina tinha saído para a praia, xingando todos os antepassados do rapaz. Sentindo-se ainda pior do que quando foram apanhados por Rony ele se dirigiu até onde a garota se encontrava.

- Gi. Eu tinha que contar. - ela olhou diretamente para ele.

- Você tinha que contar... entendo... - dava para ver que ela não entendia. - Você não podia guardar nenhum segredo do seu fiel escudeiro, não é?

- Não fala assim, Gina. Você sabe que ele tinha entendido tudo errado. - ele estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Será? Eu acho que o meu irmão entendeu tudo muito bem. - ela falava de um jeito duro. - Ou você esqueceu o que a gente fazia sobre a capa? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Gina. Mas...

- Mas o quê? Nós dois sabíamos que a investigação era só uma descupa pra gente ficar sozinho.

- Então qual é o problema de ter contado pro Rony?

- O problema, Potter. Foi que eu tinha pedido pra ser um segredo. E você tinha prometido guardá-lo. Só porque era uma besteira, não quer dizer que você podia contar.

- Não estou te entendendo. Você preferia que seu irmão ficasse achando que a gente estava fazendo certas coisas embaixo da capa, do que ele soubesse sobre a nossa investigação?

- Primeiro: não acho que a imaginação dele tenha chegado tão longe assim da realidade. - ele sentiu o rosto corar. - Segundo: é uma questão de confiança! Você não guardou um segredo que EU pedi para você não contar.

- Não é nada disso!

- Não. Você tem razão. - ela riu ironicamente. - Você sabe guardar segredos, sim. Quantas vezes vocês três, o trio maravilha, ficaram de segredinhos, nesses últimos anos? O problema é outro, Potter. Você não confia em mim! Eu sempre fiquei de fora, não é mesmo? Essa concessão de deixar eu saber de alguma coisa foi só pra poder me agarrar sem que meus irmãos soubessem?

- GINA, PARA DE FALAR BESTEIRA! - Harry segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo com que eles se encarassem. - Você sabe que não é nada disso.

- A garota baixou o olhar e deu um longo suspiro. Depois olhou-o novamente e disse:

- Me deixe aqui um pouco, sozinha. Eu estou nervosa e é bem capaz de acabar falando alguma coisa e depois me arrepender. - ele soltou-a e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo.

- Isso se já não tenha falado, não é? - ela tinha sido injusta. - Quando você estiver mais calma e quiser conversar, sabe onde me encontrar. - virou-se e voltou para casa.


	16. Godric's Hollow

Capítulo 16 – Godric's Hollow

- Satisfeito?

Hermione olhava para a porta pela qual Harry acabara de sair para ir atrás de Gina. Depois do duelo entre Rony e ele, que passou longe de ser realmente um treinamento, e da descoberta do que Harry e Gina tentavam descobrir, a ruiva tinha ficado furiosa, principalmente com o namorado. E conhecendo o suficiente a amiga, sabia que o orgulho e a teimosia Weasley iam demorar a deixar com que o casal se entendesse.

- Ahn? - a cara de Rony mostrava sua imcompreensão.

- Por sua culpa eles brigaram. Porque você ficou com esse ciúme idiota.

- Você queria o quê? Que eu ficasse quieto enquanto ele e ela...

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Como não? É a minha irmã - as orelhas escarlate confirmavam o quanto ele estava nervoso.

- E ele é o Harry!

- Ele é homem!

- Jura? Não tinha percebido... - o tom irônico e a cara de espanto fingido, deixaram claros que a morena estava por um fio.

- Deixa de sarcasmo. Não combina com você.

- Mas burrice combina com você.

- Você queria o quê? - ele se levantou e ficou de frente para Hermione.

- Que deixasse de ser hipócrita pelo menos.

- Hipócrita? - ele ficou ainda mais vermelho. - Você queria que eu visse os dois se agarrando e ficasse quieto?

- Você não tem que se meter! Eles já são bem grandinhos para saberem o que estão fazendo, não acha?

- Mas a minha irmã não é qualquer uma pra ficar de agarramento por ai! - no momento em que as palavras acabaram de sair de sua boca, Rony percebeu o tamanho da besteira que falara.

Hermione falou baixo, olhando-o diretamente. Os olhos castanhos marejaram, decepcionados.

- Mas eu sou qualquer uma, não é?

- Mione... - ele deu um passo a frente e ela recuou.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha mudado. Mas continua o mesmo trasgo de sempre, Ronald.

- Me desculpa, não foi isso que eu queria dizer. - ele segurou-a pelos braços.

- Será? - disse se soltando bruscamente e virando de costas.

- Hermione, para com isso. Você sabe que eu te amo.

- E por acaso você duvida que o Harry ame a sua irmã? Você não confia no seu próprio amigo?

- É diferente.

- Por quê, Ronald? Por que é diferente? Por que você e eu podemos ficar por aí aos amassos e eles não podem? - ela tornou a olhar para ele.

- Porque... - os olhos azuis demonstravam o conflito de sentimentos do ruivo. Abaixou a vista, derrotado, e disse. - Você tem razão.

- No que?

- Em tudo. Em dizer que eu continuo um trasgo, em não querer que eu te toque, em ficar decepcionada comigo, e também com relação ao Harry e a Gina.

- Até que enfim você percebeu!

- Mas é que é bastante difícil ter que admitir que a sua irmã cresceu, não é mais dependente de você, e... você sabe... - ele olhou para a garota, mas sabia que ela não ia ajudá-lo. - ... sente os mesmos desejos que você.

- Você devia ficar satisfeito. - o rosto mostrava que ele não tinha entendido. - Porque o Harry a ama tanto quanto ela o ama. Ele não vai fazer nada pra magoá-la.

- Isso se eu não acabar obrigando-o a fazer algo que a magoe, não é? - ela entendeu que ele tinha se referido ao que acabara de acontecer.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe?

- Ah, Mione! Precisa? Ele já disse que tá tudo bem...

- Ronald Billius Weasley. Se você quer continuar comigo, é bom ir conversar com eles e tentar desfazer essa confusão que você começou.

- Como se fosse fácil dizer pra sua irmã que não vai mais atrapalhar quando ela estiver no maior amasso...

- Não esqueça do Harry... - ele notou que ela estava adorando a perspectiva dele ficar constrangido.

- Nem vem, que eu não vou dar passe livre para ele ficar de intimidades com ela!

- Francamente.Não acha que é um pouco tarde pra você se preocupar com certas coisas?

- O que você quer dizer? - ele olhou assustado.

- Eu só estou dizendo que ninguém te pediu, e nem deve pedir, permissão pra nada. - ela se encaminhou para a porta. - Depois que você falar com os dois, a gente conversa. - saiu do porão, deixando para trás um Rony extremamente chateado.

--- - ----- -

Depois de um bom tempo ainda sentado no chão frio do porão, Rony resolveu que já estava na hora dele fazer o que Hermione pedira. Pedira não. Mandara. Passou pela sala cabisbaixo, apenas confirmando com a cabeça quando a mãe avisara para ele se apressar, que já estava quase na hora do jantar. Subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao quarto das garotas. Respirou fundo umas duas vezes antes de perceber que realmente não tinha escapatória. Abriu de leve a porta e viu a irmã sentada em sua cama.

- Gi, eu posso falar com você? - ela somente levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu queria pedir desculpas...

- Se é por aquele lance do segredo, ok. - ela ainda estava com muita raiva. - Mas será que dá pra parar de se meter na minha vida? Eu cresci, viu. Sei muito bem me cuidar sozinha. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Entendi, mas não precisa ofender, tá legal.

- Mas é que vocês têm a tendência de achar que eu sou uma boneca de porcelana. Mas se não lembram eu estava junto de vocês no ministério, no ataque à Hogwarts... - os olhos castanhos deixaram escapar uma lágrima, provavelmente de raiva. - Fora o fato de achar que eu não sou digna de confiança.

- Mas...

- É sim! O outro estava doido pra contar o segredinho dele para vocês. Mesmo eu tendo pedido que fosse uma coisa só nossa. Ele fez o que eu pedi? Não. Ele aproveitou a primeira oportunidade pra contar.

- Você não está chateada por causa do segredo, não é? E sim porque ele contou. - ele sentou de frente para a irmã, notando que tinha acertado em cheio.

- Bingo! - falou derrotada.

- Mas ele só contou porque não era importante. Você sabe como ele é. Se fosse realmente importante ele não iria contar. Lembra como ele demorou a contar sobre a profecia? - ele a abraçou.

- Mas ele contou logo pra vocês. Pra mim ele só contou agora.

- Mas ele só contou pra gente porque Dumbledore sugeriu. Se deixasse por ele nós ainda não saberíamos...

- Ele é muito cabeça dura, né?

- Igual a você. - ela riu quando ele deu uma piscadinha. - Não pega muito pesado com ele não. Ele realmente gosta muito de você.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. - ela falou mais calma.

Quando saiu do quarto das garotas, Rony se dirigiu ao cômodo ao lado, para pedir desculpas ao amigo e poder se entender com Hermione.

------

Ela tinha sido muito injusta. Dizer que ele não gostava dela era o cúmulo. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele passara durante todo ano anterior, enquanto ela desfilava pra cima e pra baixo com Dino. Dessa vez ele não ia carregar aquela culpa. Ela teria que pedir desculpas. Mas só de pensar em ficar longe dela, seu coração parecia quebrar...

Ainda estava deitado, perdido em pensamentos, do mesmo modo que estivera desde que tinha subido após sua briga com Gina, quando a porta se abriu e Rony entrou.

- Aí, cara. Desculpa mesmo, por ter provocado toda essa confusão. – o ruivo notou a tristeza em que encontrava o amigo. – Eu não queria que vocês brigassem.

- Já falei que está tudo bem, Rony. – Harry deu um sorriso fraco. – É a famosa teimosia Weasley que está complicando as coisas.

- Sei... Harry, sobre... aquele lance, que eu falei, sobre vocês dois estarem... você sabe!

- Hum hum. – o moreno assentiu. Não era possível que o Rony iria falar sobre aquele assunto de novo. – Sei.

- Olha, er... bem. – Rony sentou, corado, na própria cama, ficando de frente para o amigo. – Eu sei que as vezes é... bem... difícil se controlar, em... er... determinadas situações, e... bom, a Hermione me mostrou que eu estava sendo... meio hipócrita.

- A Hermione mostrou? – tinha que admitir que não esperava por isso.

- Tá. Você conhece ela. Praticamente me obrigou a ver que eu estav, bem... meio errado.

- Sei. – Harry conteu o riso. Podia muito bem imaginar o sermão que a amiga tinha feito.

- O que eu quero dizer é que sei que a minha irmã é bonita, que sabe se cuidar, e só vai fazer o que quer. E você é o meu melhor amigo e sei que não ia fazer nenhuma burrada. – o ruivo agora tinha a face totalmente da cor de seus cabelos. – Mas eu sei também que tem horas que a gente perde o controle da situação, e bem... é isso!

- Isso significa que eu vou poder namorar Gina em paz? – o outro concordou. – E a gente vai poder ficar sozinhos, sem vocês ficarem enchendo o saco?

- Não abusa, Potter! – o moreno gargalhou.

- Pode deixar, Rony. Eu entendi o recado. Mas você tem que admitir que as vezes fica difícil controlar as próprias mãos. – Rony corou ainda mais e jogou um travesseiro no amigo.

- É para isso que existe banho frio, Potter. – Já ia saindo do quarto, mas parou e voltando-se para o amigo, falou. – Só não me deixa ver vocês dois se agarrando por aí, tá legal?

- Combinado. – Harry sentiu que também tinha o rosto um pouco quente. – Só falta agora a sua irmã querer falar comigo de novo.

- Fica tranquilo, Harry. Essa birra dela não vai demorar.

-------

A hora do jantar se mostrou bastante interessante. Rony e Hermione tentavam manter uma conversa. Mas tanto Harry quanto Gina não se olhavam e só respondiam com monossílabos. Neville e Luna, num começo de namoro, também não prestavam muita atenção, o que deixava a situação um tanto ridícula.

- Se o tempo continuar bom, amanhã a gente podia nadar. O que acham? - Rony insistiu mais uma vez.

- É. - respondeu Harry sem deixar de encarar o prato.

- Ótima idéia, Ron. - Hermione tentava ajudar o namorado. - Quem sabe podiamos fazer um piquenique?

- Tá. - Gina falou baixo sem encarar ninguém.

- A Hermione está grávida de gêmeos, e vai colocar o nome de Alfredo e Astrogildo! – Rony falou alto enquanto Hermione o olhava assustada, a senhora Weasley gritava e Harry respondia.

- RONALD! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO? - Molly estava pálida.

- Legal. – Harry mordeu mais um pedaço do pastelão.

- Calma, mãe. É só pra ver se esses dois aí, prestam atenção. - continuou sem dar ouvidos as reclamações. - Gina, você gostaria de ser a madrinha?

- Não, obrigada. Depois eu como um pedaço. -a ruiva respondeu, causando um festival de gargalhadas na mesa.

- E isso lá é coisa que se brinque, menino. – a senhora Weasley falou evidentemente aliviada.

- Mas até que podia ser verdade, né? – o ruivo olhou divertido enquanto Tonks engasgava com o suco de abóbora de tanto rir – Menos é claro, a parte dos nomes. Eu prefiro algo mais simples como Jonh ou Anne...

- Rony! – agora era Hermione quem estava vermelha. – Você quer parar!

- Ué, mas se eu tenho irmãos que são gêmeos, eu posso ter filhos gêmeos, não posso? – agora até a senhora Longbotton sorria diante da cena.

- Ronald Weasley. O senhor pode já ter até lutado contra comensais, escapado de trasgos, o que for. Mas se algum dia... – Molly foi interrompida, pelo filho.

- Tá bom. Eu paro de falar sobre seus futuros netos, senhora Molly Weasley. Ai, Hermione. Doeu. – a garota tinha dado um forte beliscão no garoto, para ver se ele parava com aquela brincadeira – Eu só queria tirá-los desse torpor!

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Neville perguntou, alheio à conversa.

Hermione e Rony se olharam. Não ia ser fácil fazer aqueles dois teimosos se acertarem novamente. Quem sabe se no dia seguinte com a cabeça mais fria eles agissem mais sensatamente.

-------

O dia tinha amanhecido irritantemente bonito, para desespero de Harry. Ele e Gina ainda estavam brigados e como ele conhecia bem o gênio Weasley, sabia que a garota não ia dar o braço a torcer tão cedo. Ele até estava disposto a dar o primeiro passo, mas ia dar um tempo primeiro, para não deixar que ela ficasse com o ego muito grande depois... Contudo ele estava bastante tentado a rever essa decisão. Principalmente naquele momento em que ela tinha resolvido "curtir" a praia dentro daquele maiô preto. Não que a peça fosse decotada demais ou vulgar de qualquer forma, era um maiô discreto, mas que no corpo da ruiva fazia com que seu monstro tentasse sair de dentro dele para agarrá-la sozinho.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Mal tinha acabado de se entender com Rony, não podia agora, depois de tudo esclarecido fazer, na frente de todos, tudo aquilo de que fora acusado, nem tão injustamente assim, mesmo depois que o ruivo tenha dito que não iria mais controlá-los. Mas a garota, que resolvera tomar sol um pouco afastada dos demais sentados sobre uma grande toalha na areia, estava tentadoramente bonita, e pelo visto sabia as reações que provocava nele. Até o discreto Neville não conseguia disfarçar uma certa admiração pela "visão" da ruiva, mesmo estando próximo a Luna, que aparentemente não ligava muito e dizia, dando de ombros, a uma incrédula Hermione:

- Olhar não tira pedaço, não é mesmo? Ainda mais que não é ele quem ela quer provocar.

Luna estava, mais uma vez, certa. Não podia culpar Neville por estar olhando pra Gina, mas se ele continuasse olhando daquele jeito pra ele por mais um minuto, provavelmente ira parar no St. Mungus. Ela estava querendo provocá-lo, queria que ele fosse lá implorar para que voltassem, e estava quase conseguindo. Mas ele já tinha passado por coisas piores, não tinha? Controlando os olhos esmeralda para que não procurassem pela ruiva, encaminhou-se para o mar. Esse era um bom momento para seguir o conselho de Rony e tomar um banho frio, e para isso as águas frias da baía de Ilfracombe viriam bem a calhar.

Depois de um tempo suficiente para que seus dedos ficassem enrugados e enregelados, Harry voltou para casa, percebendo, pelo canto dos olhos, que Gina agora sentada ao lado de Hermione, estava visivelmente irritada. Quando saiu do banho já trocado, encontrou Lupin esperando por ele.

- Olá, Remus. Como você está?

- O de sempre. - a aparência cansada estaa evidente no maroto. - Eu vim aqui para combinarmos a nossa ida até Godric's Hollow.

- Ok. - Harry, sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça.

- Pode ser amanhã? - o garoto concordou. - Então está certo: logo pela manhã iremos.

- E o feitiço Fidelius?

- Não será problema, Harry. Eu conversei com McGonagall e pelo que ela me falou, o feitiço se desfez quando Pedro contou o segredo e seus pais foram... atacados. A casa agora só está sb feitiços de proteção.

- Entendo... - a tristeza começava a crescer dentro dele. - Então não vai ter nenhum problema para o Rony e a Mione irem comigo, não é?

- Não, Harry. Nenhum. - Lupin levantou-se e segurou o rapaz pelo ombro. - Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Tenho. - sua voz soou séria e grave. - Eu preciso. - Harry levantou e foi até a janela.

- Bom, então agora eu vou descansar mais um pouco. Nymphadora já deve estar subindo com a poção revigorante. - o homem deu um leve sorriso e saiu.

Harry estava nervoso. Não imaginava que se sentiria assim tão perdido, tão assustado, ante a iminente visita ao túmulo de seus pais. Não descera para o almoço e nem mesmo saira do quarto. Rony e Hermione, que já tinham voltado às boas, só tinham deixado ele sossegado, depois que contara sobre a ida deles até sua antiga casa, e mesmo assim somente depois que prometera descer para o jantar. Naquele momento ele sabia exatamente do que precisava para conseguir lidar com aquela situação do jeito que devia: Gina. Ele precisava dela ao lado dele, segurando sua mão e lhe transmitindo confiança, força, amizae e amor. Mas eles estavam brigados... Como um raio, tudo ficou claro para ele. Ia passar por cima de seu orgulho e falar com ela. Tentaria esclarecer tudo, mesmo que ela não quisesse fazer as pazes. Não era covarde, era um verdadeiro Grifinório. Precisava que ela estivesse ao seu lado e iria pedir isso. Merlin! Tomara que ela cedesse.

Levantou-se e imaginando onde ela poderia estar, encontrou-a na sala, jogando snap explosivo com s gêmeos, que haviam chegado da loja. Observou os três durante um tempo, tentando reunir toda a coragem que precisaria. Respirou fundo e se aroximou da garota.

- Gina, posso falar com você? - ela olhou-o séria.

- Tem que ser agora? Estou no meio do jogo.

- Tem. É importante. - virou-se para os irmãos que estavam com expressões intrigadas.

- Ok.

A garota levantou, passou por ele e subiu até seu quarto. Harry a seguiu e chegando lá viu que ela estava parada próximo à janela, de braços cruzados. Ele se aproximou e sentou na poltrona que havia no quarto.

- Pode falar. - Gina estava séria.

- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O quê? Desculpas? - a garota dizia ironicamente.

- Olha, se você quer que eu peça desculpas por não conseguir fazer você ver o quanto te amo, tudo bem. Desculpa. - ele havia se levantado e falado alto. - Mas não foi isso que eu vim fazer, ok.

- E você veio fazer o que então? - perguntou num fio de voz enquanto procurava acalmar o coração que batia descompassado.

- Eu vou amanhã à Godric's Hollow e queria que você fosse comigo.

- O Rony e a Mione não vão com você?

- Eu não estou pedindo pra gente ficar junto, tá legal? - ele falava exasperado. - Tudo bem se não quiser falar comigo. Não que eu não queira fazer as pazes, eu quero. Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu te amo. Se você quer continuar com essa história tudo bem, mas eu... preciso da sua ajuda... - ele terminou num sussurro, voltando a se sentar e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Ela havia ficado surpresa. O bravo Harry Potter estava ali pedindo que ela ficase ao lado dele numa situação difícil. É, talvez la estivesse sendo mesmo uma cabeça dura... talvez estivesse pegando pesado demais com ele.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou com você amanhã. - ela tinha vontade de passar as mãos naqueles cabelos negros, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais rebeldes.

- Obrigado. - ele olhou-a nos olhos.

Por um longo momento nenhum dos dois falou nada. Somente se olhavam intensamente. Como eles eram teimosos! Harry resolveu que iria ao menos tentar acabar com aquilo. Levantou-se novamente e aproximou-se de Gina, tocando seu ombro. Acariciou de leve sua face enquanto os rostos ficavam cada vez mais próximos.

- Harry, não. - ela corou.

- Tá legal... - ele falou com a voz carregada. - Vou dar uma volta por aí. - virou-se e saiu, não notando a lágrima que rolava no rosto da ruiva.

--------

Talvez ela devesse mesmo seguir o conselho de Rony. Provavelmente estava errada e depois do que Harry acabara de fazer, tinha certeza de que havia cometido uma grande besteira Se ele não confiasse nela realmente, não teria posto seu orgulho de lado e pedido ajuda, a sua ajuda. E ele ainda havia dito que a amava. E não foi um daqueles "eu te amo" que a gente fala em meio a beijos e carícias, ou quando se quer conseguir alguma coisa de alguém. Foi um "eu te amo" daqueles que se diz quando não se quer dizer, que se confessa no auge de um briga. E por isso teve a total certeza que era amada e que tinha sido injusta. Porém sabia que não podia simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu e voltar a agir como se os últimos dois dias não tivessem existido. Iria pedir desculpas e depois que voltassem de Godric's Hollow podiam conversar melhor e então... Então esperaria que ele não tivesse ficado tão magoado com ela ao ponto de não perdoá-la.

--- ----- ---

Harry quase não havia dormido. Toda ansiedade de rever seu passado tinha feito com que rolasse de um lado para o outro na cama a noite toda. As vezes ele gostaria de ser covarde ao ponto de desistir. Mas resolveu se levantar e acabar logo com aquilo. Sabia que essa agitação toda iria terminar no instante que chegasse lá.

Tomou um banho, se trocou e desceu. Ainda era cedo, mas quando chegou na sala percebeu que outra pessoa também tinha madrugado. Gina estava sentada numa poltrona, abraçada aos joelhos e com o semblante preocupado.

- Bom dia. - ela desdobrou as pernas, sobressaltada.

- Oh... bom dia. - ele sentou no sofá e viu ela corar levemente. - Eu... vou me trocar.

- O rapaz fez um gesto com a cabeça e ela levantou-se. Rumou para seu quarto, mas ao chegar próximo à escada, virou-se e falou:

- Harry?

- Hum. - ele olhou-a com incerteza.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas... por tudo. - virou-se e subiu, não esperando por uma resposta de Harry.

---- ---- ---

Após Gina pedir desculpas, e deixar Harry com o coração um pouco menos apertado, as coisas começaram a acontecer como se tivessem apertado a tecla avançar. Primeiro Rony e Hermione desceram e praticamente obrigaram-no a comer, mesmo seu estômago dizendo que não queria. Depois houve uma pequena confusão, quando Gina comunicou que iria junto com Harry. A senhora Weasley eta terminantemente contra, mas a ruiva comseguiu, como sempre, convencer a mãe. Gui, que iria acompanhá-los, recebeu uma coruja de McGonagall pedindo que fosse urgentemente até Hogwarts conversar com ela, então somente Lupin e Tonks iriam junto com os jovens. A senhora Weasley tentou ainda que adiassem a visita para outro dia, mas Harry, que já estava nervoso o suficiente, não cedeu. Não aguentaria aquela ansiedade toda de novo. Por fim, no final da manhã, o grupo pegou uma chave de portal que os deixou nos arredores de Godric's Hollow.

Depois que chegaram, andaram por um tempo numa trilha que desembocou em uma pequena rua asfaltada, que aos poucos foi sendo preenchida por casas de estilo clássico. Era uma calma cidade do interior inglês, com o centro comercial rodeado por algumas ruas residênciais, uma praça, um pequeno hospital, uma escola, uma igreja, e perto desta, um cemitério.

Ao se aproximarem do cemitério, Harry que estivera o tempo todo andando calado e de cabeça baixa perto de Lupin, deu uma pequena parada. Gina que estava ao lado do irmão, logo atrás dele, viu quando o moreno engoliu em seco e percebeu como estava nervoso. Mesmo assim se surpreendeu quando ao passar, ele pegou sua mão, apertando-a como se assim obtivesse coragem para prosseguir, e continuaram andando pelo caminh que Remus fazia, com as mãos dadas.

Lupin logo chegou ao local onde se encontravam duas lápides de mármore, em que se podia ler os nomes de James e Lílian, suas datas de nascimento e de morte. Remus soltou um longo suspiro e falou baixo.

- É aqui. - virou-se e apertou o ombro de Harry, antes de ser abraçado carinhosamente por Tonks. O casal, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, deixaram Harry e Gina parados em frente aos túmulos e foram se sentar num longo banco de cimento, que havia próximo ao local onde estavam.

O nervoso de apenas alguns minutos atrás havia evaporado. Ainda sentia algumas gotas do suor frio provocado pela ansiedade escorrerem por seu pescoço e sua face, mas estava calmo. Apertou mais uma vez a mão de Gina, a mão que lhe transmitira toda aquela calma, e a soltou. Isso era uma coisa que teria que enfrentar sozinho. Viu-a perguntando, apenas com o olhar, se queria companhia. Gentilmente segurou sua face, deu um beijo em sua testa e caminhou para junto de seus pais.

Como um filme, reviu sua vida. A infância passada sob maustratos dos Dursley, acreditando que sua família sofrera um grave acidente de carro no qual apenas ele sobrevivera. A falta de amor que sentiu durante longos dez anos. A inesperada visita de Hagrid e a descoberta do mundo bruxo. A descoberta da amizade e do significado das palavras lar e família, junto com os Weasley e Hermione. Lembrou-se de quando viu pela primeira vez a imagem de seus pais no espelho de ojesed, e de quantas vezes desejou acordar daquele pesadelo e vê-los ao seu lado realmente. Reviu o encontro com seus espectros no cemitério após o retorno de Voldemort, e no modo como o ajudaram. Ouviu novamente suas últimas palavras, tal como se um dementador estivesse por perto...

Tinha se esquecido completamente do mundo ao seu redor, quando sentiu o perfume de Gina, um pouco antes dela tocar em seu ombro.

- Venha, Harry.

Antes de se levantar, olhou mais uma vez para as lápides e conjurou um buquê de lírios, que depositou sobre o nome de sua mãe. Seguiu Gina, que o conduzia segurando em seu braço. Depois junto com os outros que ainda aguardavam sentados, tomaram um caminho diferente do qual vieram, percorreram algumas ruas até que Lupin parou em frente de um muro alto que tomava metade do quarteirão de uma rua afastada o centro.

- Chegamos. Atenção, enquanto eu desfaço os feitiços para que possamos entrar. - imediatamente os demais ficaram atentos ao inexistente movimento da rua ao mesmo tempo que Lupin desfazia uma série de feitiços. - Pronto. Podemos entrar.

Agora, no muro alto, aparecia um portão de ferro pelo qual passaram e puderam avistar um casarão, aparentemente intocado. Harry se aproximou da porta e observou-a atentamente.

- Pensei que ela estivesse destruida. - Harry falou mais para si mesmo, mas Lupin ouviu e respondeu.

- Nós... nós a reparamos, e aos outros móveis também, depois... depois que Hagrid o levou... - o ex-professor parou de falar ao sentir um bolo sendo formado em sua garganta.

- Compreendo. – a voz de Harry saiu baixa, praticamente um sussurro.

Tocou a maçaneta da casa que fora, e ainda era, sua e entrou numa sala bem iluminada, com confortáveis sofás próximos à lareira e com um grande móvel onde haviam alguns objetos e inúmeros retratos, cobertos com uma grossa camada de poeira, que Hermione ao ver, retirou com um aceno de varinha.

- Obrigado, Mione. – disse o moreno, vendo a garota assentir.

Harry percorreu todo o aposento, somente parando para observar algumas fotos de seus pais e dele quando bebê. Percebeu quando Lupin pegou um porta-retrato e algumas lágrimas rolaram. Ele não era o único que estava sendo diretamente afetado pelas lembranças. Aproximou-se e observou a foto que o outro segurava. Um retrato de seus pais com Lupin e Sirius, onde acenavam e riam felizes.

- Foi tirada no casamento deles. – a voz do homem estava embargada.

- Fique com ela... como lembrança. – falou Harry e Lupin agradeceu.

- Harry subiu as escadas com o maroto ao seu lado. Pararam em frente a um escritório com um estante repleta de livros.

- Esse era o lugar de estudos de sua mãe. – Remus deu um leve sorriso. – Ela gostava de ler como Hermione, mas seu pai preferia ficar assistindo enquanto ela os lia.

Continuaram pelo corredor e o homem agora abria a porta de um quarto simples, que continha apenas uma cama e uma cômoda.

- Esse quarto e o próximo, são os quartos de hóspedes. Para quando a gente3 vinha fazer uma visita.

O rapaz apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto seguia Remus até o outro cômodo. Viu quando a expressão, até há pouco saudosa, endureceu, ficou séria e demasiado triste.

- E... esse era o seu.

Antes de entrar no quarto que lhe pertencera, percebeu que Hermione, Rony e Gina também tinham subido, e observavam tudo com muita atenção. Ele então deu um passo à frente e foienvolto por uma emoção tão forte que ele pensou que talvez não fosse resistir. Seus olhos marejaram quando se deparou com o belo berço, enfeitado com um móbile de quadribol, onde provavelmente dormira muitas vezes, depois seu olhar pousou na poltrona onde certamente sua mãe o embalara. Sentou-se, fechou os olhos e por um breve momento, escutou-a cantando. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, deixando assim que uma lágrima desobediente rolasse, viu uma foto de seus pais brincando com ele. Uma típica foto de família feliz, daquelas que se costuma ver em comerciais trouxas de produtos para bebês. Eles foram felizes... Havia um caderno grosso ao lado do retrato, encapado de azul com os dizeres: "Para Harry". Pegou-o mas foi incapaz de abrir. Ficou ali sentado na poltrona, sem forças para se levantar e encarar os olhares compadecidos dos amigos. Não aguentaria ver seu sofrimento refletido nos olhos deles. Gina fez um movimento em sua direção, mas antes que ela o tocasse, se levantou e saiudo quarto. Só havia um cômodo que ainda não tinha entrado, e já prevendo qual era, foi para lá que se encaminhou. Abriu a porta do quarto que um dia fora de seus pais, entrou e fechou-a atrás de si. Precisava ficar sozinho.

O quarto era simples e aconchegante. Ainda carregando o livro endereçado a ele, chegou perto da cômoda, onde haviam alguns objetos de seus pais, avistou um vidro de perfume que, tremendo levemente, pegou e ao abrir sentiu um leve perfume de lírios. Era o perfume de sua mãe. Engoliu bravamente o choro que estava controlando há tempos e sentou-se na cama. Alisou o lençol. Era ali que dormiam. Era ali que deviam estar e não mortos. Abriu o caderno em seu colo e ao começar a ler, percebeu sua vista embaçar mesmo com óculos.

"Godric's Hollow, 01 de março de 1980.

Harry,

Nós te amamos muito. Desde o dia em que soubemos de sua existência (ainda minúsculo, dentro da minha barriga) você se tornou a pessoa mais importante para nós. Nesse caderno, vamos procurar registrar mais do que simples fatos, vamos tentar colocar nossas emoções. Você ainda não nasceu, mas quando for maior, provavelmente entenderá o porquê de tudo isso. Esperamos poder estar contigo até que sejamos todos bem velhinhos, mas não podemos ter certeza...

Com todo amor da sua mãe, Lilly.

Harry,

Oi. Aqui é o seu pai. Sua mãe me pediu para escrever alguma coisa para você. Mas eu não sei o quê. Talvez que é para você nascer bonito como ela, mas com o meu charme... (sua mãe tá me batendo, dizendo pra eu apagar isso, mas eu não vou). Bom, é isso. Nasça logo, pra eu te ensinar a voar numa vassoura tão bem quanto eu (sua mãe tá me batendo novamente).

Com carinho do seu pai, James."

A medida que virava aleatoriamente as páginas, e frases como "...esperamos que essa profecia esteja errada...", "...deu seu primeiro passo...", "...primeira palavra foi siru..." ou "...vamos estar sempre ao seu lado..." apareciam à sua frente, Harry não conseguiu mais se controlar, e se permitiu sentir toda a dor que habitava seu peito. Dos olhos verdes brotaram todas as lágrimas de saudade, dor, incompreensão e medo que tinha. O choro compulsivo podia ser ouvido do outro lado da porta, onde uma jovem de cabelos ruivos, lutava também para não desabar.

----- ----

Quando Gina sentiu Harry pegando em sua mão, trêmulo, na entrada do cemitério, não imaginou que ele iria conseguir se segurar por muito tempo. Era emoção demais para qualquer um, até mesmo para o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu". Masele aguentara. No cemitério ele demonstrou até bastante calma, porém quando chegaram na casa, ela percebeu que a situação começava a mudar. Ouviu sua voz se tornar algo mais que um sussurro e notou que seus olhos observavam atentos, todas as lembranças ao seu redor. Sentiu uma vontade louca de chorar, mas tinha que ser forte por ele e para ele. Seguiu-o até o andar de cima, pedindo baixinho para que Rony acalmasse Hermione, que já estava banhada de lágrimas. Viu quando os olhos esmeralda que tanto amava se encheram de lágrimas ao entrar no próprio quarto, e quando uma delas escorreu por sua face, teve vontade de ir lá e abraçá-lo. Já tinha esquecido toda briga, todo desentendimento. Nada era mais importante do que estar com ele naquele instante. Mas ele impediu-a de chegar perto dele: saiu de onde estavam e se trancou no outro cômodo, que Lupin depois lhe disse que era o quarto dos pais dele.

Não havia ficado chateada com a atitude do rapaz. Sabia que esse era um momento dele. Eram muitas emoções para lidar e ela sabia que Harry nunca fora muito bom em lidar com seus sentimentos e emoções. resolvera esperar junto com os outros na sala, durante o tempo que Harry quisesse ficar sozinho, mas ao se aproximarem da escada, pararam ao ouvi-lo chorando.

Gina olhou para seu irmão, que também tinha os olhos úmidos, e depois para Hermione, esta sim com lágrimas silenciosas rolando pelo rosto, e disse numa voz baixa:

- Eu vou lá ficar com ele. – o irmão assentiu e falou.

- Mais tarde a gente leva um lanche para vocês.

Ela sorriu agradecida pela compreensão de Rony e refez o caminho até chegar à porta fechada, atrás da qual era ouvido o choro do moreno. Abriu-a e seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver o qüão desolado ele parecia, deitado de lado sobre a cama, agarrado ao livro que encontrara em seu quarto, chorando igual a uma criança. Fechou a porta com cuidado, aproximou-se sentando próxima à cabeceira e acomodou a cabeça dele em seu colo.

----------------

Hermione procurou secar as lágrimas que tinham escorrido por sua face. Era muito difícil ouvir o choro desesperado de uma pessoa querida e não poder ajudar. Ainda mais essa pessoa sendo Harry, que além de ser como um irmão, era sempre tão controlado. Nunca imaginara vê-lo naquela situação. Olhou para Rony, que parecia estar se sentindo da mesma forma, e ouviu-o dizer:

- A Gina vai conseguir acalmá-lo. - abraçou Hermione e começou a descer. - Vamos esperar lá embaixo, junto com a Tonks e o Lupin.

A morena concordou e juntos foram para a sala onde encontraram Lupin, sentado segurando a própria cabeça e com os braços apoiados nas pernas. Tonks estava sentada ao seu lado e consoláva-o com os olhos marejados.

- Calma, Remus. Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

- É muito duro ter que voltar aqui, e ainda mais ficar ouvindo o garoto chorando desse jeito. Eu não deveria tê-lo trazido.

- Ao contrário, professor. - Rony falou se aproximando. - Acho que ele precisava disso. Precisava desabafar esses sentimentos todos que o incomodavam. E com pessoas que realmente se importam com ele por perto, para o caso dele precisar. - sentou-se numa poltrona e puxou a namorada para seu colo. - E também, o senhor conhece o Harry, ele iria vir de um jeito ou de outro, então, foi melhor que ele tenha vindo de uma vez.

- Você tem razão. A Gina ficou lá com ele? - Tonks perguntou e o ruivo assentiu. - Com certeza ela vai conseguir acalmá-lo.

Passado algum tempo, o choro cessou e o silêncio vindo do quarto os deixou mais tranquilos. Lupin já tinha providenciado comida para eles, que foi alegremente aceita por Rony que já estava faminto. Depois que comeram, resolveram levar o lanche para Harry e Gina, conforme tinham prometido.

- Acho que devemos levar um lanche para eles, o Harry não deve querer descer agora.

- Boa idéia, Hermione. - Tonks respondeu e Lupin concordou. - Vou preparar uma bandeja com alguns sanduiches e um pouco de suco e levo lá.

Rony e Hermione que conheciam a fama de desastrada da auror, se entreolharam, provavelmente pensando o mesmo, mas o rapaz se pronunciou primeiro.

- Deixa que eu levo, Tonks. Assim eu vejo se eles estão precisando de alguma coisa.

Quando chegou em frente a porta do quarto onde Harry e Gina estavam, Rony bateu levemente, esperou alguns minutos e não obtendo resposta, entrou. Observou a cena à sua frente e não pode conter um sorriso. Harry estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no colo de sua irmã, que acabara também adormecendo apoiada na cabeceira da cama. Procurando não acordá-los colocou a bandeja que trazia, na mesinha ao lado da cama, e se retirou, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Chegando na cozinha, Rony acalmou os demais dizendo que ambos estavam dormindo. Lupin foi rapidamente avisar ao senhor Weasley para que não se preocupassem com a demora deles em retornar, e Hermione chamou o namorado para sala, discretamente.

- O que é que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou olhando a fisionomia calma dele.

- Acontecendo? Não entendi, Mione. - ele arrastou-a com ele para o sofá.

- O que você fez?

- Deixei o lanche lá e desci, ué? – ele beijou-a levemente.

- Sem fazer nenhuma cena ao pegar os dois dormindo?

- Mione, eu não sou tão insensível quanto você pensa. Além do mais, do jeito que ele estava arrasado, acho que eles não têm clima para nada. Então posso ficar tranquilo.

- Francamente, Rony. – mas mesmo com uma expressão indignada, Hermione acabou rindo da "lógica" do namorado.

----------

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, ficou meio perdido, ainda mais ao reparar no pequeno pedaço do paraiso deitada junto de si, numa posição nem um pouco confortável, mas aparentemente dormindo. Aos poucos ele foi se livrando do torpor do sono, e relembrando os acontecimentos daquele dia. Provavelmente tinha posto toda angústia que sentia para fora, porque agora se sentia vazio, e até mesmo leve. Nunca fora de ficar chorando pela morte dos pais. Na verdade nunca fora de chorar, sempre procurara guardar seus sentimentos, hábito originado ao ter crescido sem amigos, sem ter com quem desabafar. E naquele dia não havia sido diferente, pois mesmo agora que tinha amigos ainda era reservado quanto aos seus sentimentos. Tentara se manter forte. Durante a visita ao cemitério, não chegou a ser tão difícil, mas ao entrar na casa, a coisa começou a complicar. Ver as fotos de seus pais, rindo e acenando, felizes, tinha sido duro, olhar para aquele que um dia fora seu quarto, e que ainda conservava agumas de suas coisas, mais ainda. Contudo, Harry não imaginou, nem por uma fração de segundo, que quando entrasse no quarto de seus pais,que se encontrava arrumado tal como se esperasse a entrada de seus donos, sentisse o perfume de sua mãe, e lesse as mensagens deixadas para ele, simplesmente não conseguisse aguentar mais, e desabasse daquela maneira. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar do momento que percebera que Gina tinha entrado no quarto e o colocado no colo, acariciando seus cabelos para que se acalmasse. Estava se sentindo extremamente grato àquela que além de namorada era sua amiga e companheira.

Procurando se levantar com cuidado para não acordar a garota, começou a olhar pelo quarto. Foi até a janela e reparou que já tinha anoitecido, não sabia há quanto tempo estavam ali, tinham chegado no começo da tarde, mas pelo ronco do seu estômago deveria ser muito. Não queria descer sem Gina, não se sentia à vontade para encarar, nem mesmo seus maiores amigos, sem ela. Já estava a meio caminho de acordá-la quando viu na mesa de cabeceira uma jarra de suco de abóbora e alguns sanduiches. Procurando não pensar muito no fato que alguém tinha visto ele e Gina dormindo juntos, começou logo a comer.

Depois de ter comido um pouco, e ainda tentando não acordar Gina, Observou melhor o quarto, abriu uma porta, achando que talvez desse para um banheiro, mas se deparou com um espaçoso closet. Percorreu, às vezes só com o olhar, algumas vezes também com as mãos, as diversas prateleiras, repletas de roupas e objetos de seus pais. Não se conteve e separou algumas peças que lhe serviriam, se não no corpo, como uma forma de recordação: o uniforme de gala de seu pai, que estava bem conservado, e talves pudesse usar em sua formatura, algumas roupas e outras coisas que ele garimpara dentro de algumas caixas que encontrara, como o pomo de ouro que vira nas lembranças, e agora voava ao seu redor. Seriam um tipo de tesouro, menos o colar de ouro que sua mãe ganhara de seu pai quando ele nascera, pelo menos era isso que dava a entender o bilhete que estava guardado junto. Esse colar ele iria dar de presente para Gina em seu aniversário, na próxima semana.

Agora estava sentado, observando atentamente o conteúdo de uma grande caixa com fotos suas, de seus pais, Sirius, Lupin, de pessoas que Harry acreditava serem seus parentes, algumas fotos do casamento de seus pais e inclusive algumas, para total desgosto de Harry, de Pettigrew (essas se encontravam devidamente rasgadas num pequeno monte ao lado da caixa). Harry estava tão absorto nas lembranças que só reparou que Gina tinha acordado, quando esta ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tocou em seu ombro.

- Pensei que tinha descido, sem me acordar.

- Eu realmente ia te acordar para irmos comer alguma coisa, mas alguém deixou um lanche para nós ao lado da cama.

- Oh, er... que bom. - ela corou, também pensando em quem teria os visto dormindo. - E o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acho que meio que conhecendo os meus pais, a minha família...

- Posso? - fez um gesto pedindo para sentar ao lado dele.

- Deve. Olha essa foto. - entregou uma foto em que seus pais, Remus e Sirius estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. - Acho que essa foi da formatura.

Os dois ficaram ali, sentados, olhando as fotografias durante um bom tempo, em alguns casos rindo das caras sérias de Lílian ao ver James bancando o engraçadinho para a foto, ou implicando com Sirius, ou quando corava ao ganhar um beijo em plena foto, em outros casos apenas observando as pessoas queridas que foram retratadas. Quando já estavam a tempo suficiente sentados dentro do closet, para que suas pernas começassem a formigar, resolveram pegar as fotos que faltavam e levá-las para vê-las na cama. Algum tempo depois, as fotos já haviam sido esquecidas e harry e Gina dormiam, abraçados, esquecidos temporariamente de todos os problemas.

----------

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Harry estava se sentindo bem melhor. Não que estivesse se sentindo feliz ou contente, mas a angústia que tinha guardado no peito havia praticamente desaparecido e agora conseguia se sentir mais próximo dos pais. Saíram do quarto, levemente constrangidos, afinal Rony poderia fazer uma cena a qualquer momento, mas se surpreenderam ao ver o ruivo saindo de um dos quartos de hóspedes junto com Hermione.

- Bom dia. Está melhor, cara? - o ruivo perguntou, abraçado à namorada.

- Er... estou sim, obrigado. - Harry olhou para Gina que também parecia estar desconfiada da atitude do irmão.

Tomaram o café que Lupin providenciara, mas antes que partissem Harry puxou o amigo para um canto e falou:

- Rony, eu queria te assegurar que não aconteceu nada...

- Eu sei, fica frio. - Rony o interrompeu, fazendo uma expressão condescendente. - Eu sei que não tinha clima pra vocês... você sabe.

- Ah, é... claro. - o monstro de Harry o chamou de idiota por não ter aproveitado melhor essa oportunidade. - Então vamos... Lupin já está com tudo pronto.

Levando consigo os tesouros que separara, Harry e os demais se encaminharam para os arredores da cidade, para aparatarem de volta à casa de praia.

------

N/A: Gente postei dois capítulos para ficar igual à Floreios. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. BJKS


	17. O Retorno

Capítulo 17 - O Retorno

O retorno para a casa da praia foi bem mais tranquilo do que a vinda. Se encaminharam até uma parte escondida da cidade e aparataram para Ilfracombe (Gina de carona com Lupin), menos Tonks que já estava atrasada e foi para o Ministério resmungando que detestava segunda-feira.

Quando chegaram em casa foram recepcionados pela senhora Weasley que estava aflita para verificar com os próprios olhos, que todos estavam bem e inteiros, principalmente Harry. O rapaz desconfiou que a senhora já soubesse de todos os detalhes do que ocorrera no dia anterior com eles. Ou pelo menos quase todos os detalhes, porque se as suspeitas dele estivessem corretas a cerca do amigo, Rony não teria sido recepcionado pela mãe tão gentilmente, se esta vislumbrasse o fato dele e Hermione terem dormido juntos. Também não queria imaginar ela descobrindo que ele e Gina tinham dividido a mesma cama, mesmo não tendo aproveitado bem a noite quanto imaginava que os amigos tinham feito.

Gui também os esperava e com uma grande notícia: ele seria o novo professor de DCAT em Hogwarts. A notícia os pegara desprevinidos, e relativamente apreensivos, afinal todos se lembravam dos diversos professores dos anos anteriores. Mas como o ruivo avisara que lecionaria apenas por aquele ano, durante um período de licença que tiraria de Gringotes, eles relaxaram, pois pelo menos dessa vez já sabiam de antemão o motivo pelo qual o professor os deixaria no final do ano, e não seria nenhuma morte ou azaração. É claro que ao ouvir esse argumento, a fisionomia de Gui se tornou meio esverdeada, bem parecida com a de Rony antes de uma partida de quadribol.

Mesmo já tendo comido em Godric's Hollow, foram obrigados por Molly a tomar um bom café da manhã, e depois Harry mostrou aos outros, as coias que trouxera da casa dos pais. Rony gostou particularmente do pomo dourado que fora de James, enquanto Luna, Hermione e Gina preferiram observar os álbuns de fotografias. As únicas coisas que Harry não ia mostrar eram o colar que daria de presente à Gina e o caderno de lembranças que seus pais fizeram para ele. Mas antes que pudesse evitar, Neville já estava folheando o caderno com uma expressão dura e os olhos levemente marejados. Foi se aproximando do amigo pensando num jeito de evitar mais uma onda de gestos consoladores, quando este olhou em sua direção e disse:

- Os meus pais também fizeram um desses para mim. - aquilo o pegara de surpresa, então apenas sentou-se ao lado de Neville. - Só que no meu, uma das últimas anotações falava do alívio pela queda de Voldemort e da tristeza pelo que aconteceu com seus pais.

Neville fechou o caderno com cuidado e entregou à Harry. Levantou-se e despendindo-se apenas com um toque no ombro do amigo, saiu do quarto. Harry compreendeu a atitude do outro e não pôde deixar de agradecer à Merlin por ter sido ele e não Hermione que o tivesse visto, a morena provavelmente iria se debulhar novamente em lágrimas e ele não suportaria. Guardou o caderno na gaveta, sob as camisetas e também o presente de Gina.

O resto do dia foi certamente um dos mais tranquilos da semana. Depois do almoço, Gui e Lupin reuniram os jovens para mais uma sessão de treinamento no qual todos se sairam muito bem, e terminaram o dia conversando animados sobre o breve retorno à Hogwarts. Bem, nem todos estavam animados. Fleur estava bastante séria e Gina confidenciara a ele que ouvira a cunhada chorando no quarto enquanto conversava com Gui, aparentemente ela não queria se separar do marido. Outra pessoa que também não estava muito animada era Hermione. O moreno percebera que a amiga estava mais calada desde que chegaram pela manhã, e sempre lhe lançava aqueles olhares condoidos. Harry percebeu que Mione subira logo que dispensada por Lupin e ainda não tinha descido.

----- -----

Hermione estava apoiada na beirada da janela de seu quarto, observando o cair da tarde, pensando nas incertezas da vida. Quem diria que o aventureiro Gui Weasley viraria um pacato professor de Hogwarts? Tudo bem que ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas poderia ser considerado profissão de risco, já que nenhum permanecia no cargo por mais de um ano, e também que ele havia sido escolhido porque McGonagall queria mais um membro da Ordem da Fênix dentro da escola sem chamar a atenção do Ministério e principalemente de Voldemort. Mas não eram somente esses pensamentos que habitavam sua mente. As imagens de Harry durante a visita à Godric's Hollow apareciam em sua mente em meio a outros pensamentos, e estar na casa dos Potter havia mostrado que a vida podia ser curta demais. Lembrava da casa, das coisas mantidas como há dezesseis anos, as fotos de um casal feliz, uma família recém começadae que por vontade de uma criatura tão vil, tinha acabado. Não que nunca tivesse pensado na história do amigo. É claro que por vezes tinha imaginado em como tudo seria diferente se os pais de Harry ainda fosse vivos, e no qüão mais calma seria sua vida em Hogwarts. Mas estar lá, e ver o sofrimento do moreno daquela forma, fora no mínimo chocante. Se ela já não odiasse Voldemort, agora teria sido impossível não fazê-lo.

Ainda pensava em todas aquelas coisas quando sentiu-se sendo abraçada por dois braços fortes, já tão conhecidos quanto seu dono. Um leve calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha quando Rony beijou sua nuca e perguntou junto ao seu ouvido:

- Você não vai descer? Tá todo mundo lá embaixo.

- Eu estava aqui... pensando. - ele abraçou-a ainda mais forte.

- Mi, eu sei que é difícil, mas a gente não pode se deixar abater. Precisamos ser fortes. - virou o rosto da namorada e completou olhando-a nos olhos. - E não esqueça que eu sempre vou estar com você. Não importa o que aconteça.

- Ah, Rony. - ela beijou-o carinhosamente. - Mas desde quando você se tornou tão perspicaz para saber o que eu estava pensando? - ele riu.

- Eu te coneço mais do que a mim mesmo.

Ficaram mais um tempo namorando e olahndo o pôr-do-sol, até que Rony sentiu Hermione suspirar em seus braços.

- O que foi, Mione? - ela sorriu marota e pediu.

- Diz uma coisa bonita pra mim?

- O mar. - ele olhou-a divertido.

- Ahm?

- Ué, você não queria que eu falasse uma coisa bonita? O mar é bonito, então...

- Poxa, Rony. Pensei que você fosse falar de mim, sei lá fazer uma média... - a morena fez um muxoxo.

- Mas você pediu para eu falar uma coisa bonita. Se você queria que eu falasse de você, teria que ter pedido para eu falar de uma coisa bonita e gostosa! - Hermione corou imediatamente.

- Ron!

A exclamação da morena sumiu, abafada pelo beijo que trocaram enquanto o sol terminava de se pôr, dando fim a mais um dia.

----- ------- ----

O dia seguinte passou tão rápido que quando Harry percebeu havia chegado o dia do aniversário de Gina. Levantou-se e trocoude roupas rapidamente, pegou o colar que havia escondido entre suas meias, rindo por lembrar da semelhança deste com o presente que ela mesma lhe dera em seu aniversário, e foi acordar a namorada. Entrou procurando não fazer nenhum barulho e curvando-se sobre a ruiva, deu-lhe um beijo sobre os lábios rosados.

- Gi...

Como a garota nem havia se mexido, Harry sentou na beira da cama e resolveu fazer com que ela provasse um pouco do próprio remédio. Delicadamente começou a tocar a pele da barriga da garota, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Deixando que seu monstro particular comandasse seu cérebro, ao menos um pouco, as cócegas aos poucos se tornaram leves carícias, que foram acompanhadas de beijos cada vez menos leves, depositados pela face da garota, seu pescoço e ombro.

Se Gina acordou por causa das cosquinhas ou por causa das carícias, Harry não saberia dizer, pois ele só reparou que ela tinha definitivamente acordado, quando ouviu um leve gemido em seu ouvido e as mãos da ruiva se embrenhando em seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto. Procurando desligar o megafone que berrava em seu cérebro para que continuasse, o rapaz se separou da namorada e olhando-a nos olhos, disse baixinho:

- Feliz aniversário. - colocou a pequena caixa em suas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- Seu presente. - ele riu fazendo-a corar. - Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, ruiva. A gente normalmente recebe presente nos aniversários.

- Seu bobo. - ela falou ainda mais vermelha.

- Abra e diz se gosta.

O rapaz observou ansioso, enquanto ela sentava-se na cama e abria a delicada caixinha, retirando de dentro o delicado colar. Gina viu um bilhete dentro e ao ler, seus olhos ficaram rasos d'água. Não sabia se estava mais emocionada com o presente ou com o bilhete que encontrara e que dizia:

"Lilly, hoje você me deu o maior dos presentes: Harry. Infelizmente você vai ter que se contentar com esse cordão como prova de meu amor por vocês. Obrigado, James."

E numa letra diferente da outra, uma caligrafia que ela conhecia muito bem, a seguinte frase:

"Gina, você é muito importante pra mim. Feliz aniversário. Com amor, Harry."

- Oh, Harry... - fitou o cordão em suas mãos, uma jóia que já representara um amor tão grande, e que agora era dela. - ... eu te amo!

- Eu queria te dar o mundo, ou pelo menos a certeza de que vamos ficar juntos para sempre, mas eu não posso. Então pensei em lhe dar esse colar pelo que ele representa...

- É lindo, eu adorei. - virou-se um pouco de lado e pediu. - Me ajude a colocar.

Os dedos de Harry encontraram certa dificuldade para abrir o fecho do cordão e mais ainda quando, em contato com a pele da ruiva, tiveram que fechá-lo. Sem se conter beijou-lhe a nuca assim que conseguiu, provocando arrepios tanto nele quanto nela.

Gina não se conteve e girando o corpo rapidamente, se jogou nos braços de Harry enchendo-o de beijos. O moreno, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo fosse jogado para trás e com isso caísse da cama levando a garota consigo.

- Ui. - enquanto ele gemia com o impacto, Gina segurava uma risada e voltava a beijá-lo dizendo.

- Eu te amo. Obrigada.

- Que barulho foi esse? - Hermione acordara com o som da queda, mas ao ver o casal no chão pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo. - Vocês poderiam ser mais discretos? Assim vão acordar a casa toda com esse amasso!

O casal, ao ver a amiga tentando esconder a cabeça em baixo o travesseiro e tentar voltar a dormir, não se conteve e começou a gargalhar. Hermione não podia imaginar o quanto a sua atitude fora parecida com a de Rony. Gina ainda rindo, sob os protestos da amiga que agora desistira de voltar a dormir, levantou-se ajudou Harry a fazê-lo também.

- Pode deixar, Hermione. Eu só vim acordar a aniversariante. - deu um beijo em Gina e completou apontando para a amiga. - Vou esperar você, Gi, lá em baixo para não atrapalhar certas pessoas preguiçosas.

- Ei, eu não sou preguiçosa. - a morena falava ainda debaixo das cobertas. - E desde quando você ficou tão engraçadinho?

- Desde que você passou a se parecer com o Rony. Só falta roncar.

Harry ainda mandou um beijo para Gina antes de sair porta a fora, se desviando dos travesseiros jogados por Hermione.

---- ---- ----

Quando Gina desceu as escadas, alguns minutos depois, não só Harry a estava esperando, mas também Arthur, Molly, Gui, Fleur e a senhora Longbotton. Deu uma piscadinha para Harry e se aproximou dos pais, sendo imediatamente abraçada por eles.

- Feliz aniversário, querida. - a senhora Weasley a beijava carinhosamente.

- Parabéns, minha princesa.

-Papai! - ela tinha ficado extremamente envergonhada de ser chamada daquele jeito na frente de Harry.

-O que eu posso fazer se você será para sempre a minha princesinha? - Arthur falava ainda abraçado à filha. - Tome aqui está o seu presente.

Gina pegou a caixa das mãos do pai e abrindo viu um conjunto novo de vestes escolares. Sorriu agradecida, pelo menos naquele ano suas vestes seriam novas e não de segunda mão.

- Obrigada.

- Não é, nem de longe, o presente que você deveria ganhar. - Molly falava próximo à filha. - Mas compensaremos no Natal.

- Não tem problema, mãe. Está ótimo, eu precisava mesmo de um novo uniforme.

- Ei, eu também posso abraçar você? - Gui falava com um grande sorriso.

- É claro. - Gina se desvencilhou da mãe e foi abraçada por Gui.

- Feliz aniversário. Tome, eu acho que vai ser útil. - o irmão entregou um pacote que qunado a ruiva abriu, viu que guardava uma capa-escudo. - Com o namorado que você arrumou, qualquer proteção extra é bem vinda.

- Gui! - Fleur chamou a atenção do marido ao ver que Harry se encolhia na poltrona, querendo sumir. - Non liguem parra ele. Você prrecisa de proteçon porrque non foge da luta, é uma verrdaderra Weasley. - deu dois beijos estalados nas bochechas da cunhada. - Esse é o meu. Esperro que goste, oui.

Gina olhou dentro da sacola que Fleur lhe entregara e pode ver que lá estavam vários frascos com poções e cremes de beleza. Sorriu para a cunhada que devolveu um pequeno sorriso. Tinha que admitir que Fleur sabia escolher presentes "úteis".

- Obrigada.

- Porr nada. - a francesa olhou para Gina e exclamou. - Mas que lindo! Eu nunca vi você com este colarr antes.

- Nem eu. - Gui concordou se aproximando da esposa.

- Foi o Harry que me deu. - o rapaz sentiu a face queimar quando todos os rostos passaram do colar com pingente de coração, para ele.

- Bela escolha, cunhado. - o moreno apenas deu um sorriso amarelo.

Depois que todos terminaram de cumprimentar Gina pelo aniversário, foram tomar o café da manhã, sendo acompanhados pelos demais, que já haviam acordado e descido. Apesar de Lupin ter liberado a ruiva do treinamento, ela se juntou aos demais e praticou normalmente. O dia passou rápido e a noite Augusta providenciou um jantar especial de comemoração, onde até os gemêos vieram participar.

- Gininha! Você está tão crescida! - Fred abraçou a irmã, que tinha os olhos estreitos de raiva, por ouvir o detestável apelido.

- Daqui a pouco já é uma mocinha. - George completou, enquanto também a abraçava.

- E daqui a pouco vocês vão sentir o poder da minha varinha, se continuarem com isso. - Gina falava enquanto era imprensada entre os dois.

- Mas como você só está fazendo dezesseis anos, Gininha... - Fred a olhava maroto, sendo completado por George.

- ... ainda não pode fazer magia.

- Então não teremos de nos preocupar...

- ... até o ano que vem. - George terminou sob o olhar homicida de Gina, que foi aos poucos se suavizando ao receber os carinhos dos irmãos.

- Feliz aniversário! - falaram juntos, enquanto entregavam seu presente.

- Iamos te dar um daqueles kits com feitiços de fantasia, ou kits mata-aula... - falava George sendo logo seguido por Fred.

- ... mas achamos que você já tem distração suficiente com o Harry.

- Obrigada. - Gina agradeceu o lindo vestido que ganhara. - É lindo.

Os dois sorriram para a irmã, e passando por Harry que estava no sofá próximo à escada, sussurraram para ele.

- Estamos de olho em você, Potter.

Mesmo que não fosse de maneira tão ostensiva quanto antes, Harry podia perceber que os irmãos Weasley estavam sempre os vigiando, por onde quer que fossem. Ele já estava ficando irritado com aquilo, e só não tinha falado nada ainda porque não queria brigar com eles. Numa atitude de certo desafio, o moreno levantou-se e abraçou a namorada por trás, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela e beijando seu pescoço, enquanto ela continuava a conversar com Mione e Luna. Percebeuos olhares sérios dos cunhados sobre eles, ao mesmo tempo em que via Gina corar. Podia estar brincando com fogo e se arrepender depois, mas naqele dia estava se sentindo particularmente audacioso. Estreitou ainda mais o abraço e sorriu na direção dos gemêos, que apenas levantaram uma sobrancelha, como que dizendo que a batalha estava apenas iniciando.

Depois do jantar e do delicioso bolo que havia sido preparado, Harry já ia saindo com Gina para a praia, quando sentiu duas mãos o pararem abruptamente.

- Não tão rápido, Potter. - a voz de Fred chegou ao seu ouvido, mas ao invés de ser completado por George, foi Gui quem falou.

- Gina, a mamãe está te chamando.

- Depois eu...

- Depois não, ela quer falar com você agora.

A ruiva voltou para a sala, resmungando algo como "pensam que estão na idade média", e Harry apenas se viu sendo levado para o escritório, onde não se surpreendeu ao ver George e Rony os esperando. Olhou para o amigo que estava sentado em um canto, em silêncio, e ao vê-lo, apenas deu de ombros.

- Acho que está na hora de termos uma conversinha. - Gui falava, enquanto o sentava numa cadeira.

- Não é melhor deixar essa conversa para outro dia, talvez esperar por Carlinhos? - Harry argumentou.

- Na verdade, não será bem uma comversa. Nós vamos perguntar e você vai responder. -falou George. - E aho que mais um Weasley nessa sala não seria de alguma ajuda para você.

- E nem pense em tentar nos enganar.

- As palavras de Fred fizeram com que Harry ficasse ainda mais irritado. Na verdade aquela história toda estava fazendo com que chegasse ao seu limite. Já não bastava todas as coisas que tinha que suportar, ainda tinha que aturar aquele bando de ruivos pedindo explicações. Fazendo um esforço supremo para se controlar, sibilou.

- O que vocês querem afinal?

- Nós queremos saber como anda exatamente o seu namoro com a nossa irmã?

- Muito bem, obrigado. - o moreno não resistiu à provocação. - Não precisavam se preocupar em perguntar.

- Acho que você não entendeu, Harry. - Gui falava sério à sua frente. - Nós queremos saber até onde você foi com a Gina?

Harry olhou diretamente para Rony, que se mantinha impassivel no seu canto. Ao que tudo indicava ele não tinha contado nada do que sabia para os irmãos, pois se eles soubessem até mesmo do pouco que Rony tinha conhecimento, provavelmente não o teriam chamado para uma conversa e sim para um duelo. Respirou fundo e respondeu tentando manter a calma.

- Até onde vocês querem que eu tenha ido? Em termos de distância, fomos até o final da praia algumas vezes, ah, e também à Godric's Hollow.

- Talvez não seja uma idéia realmente brilhante, você querer brincar com a nossa cara, Harry.

- Então perguntem logo o que querem saber de fato!

- O que nós queremos saber é se a nossa irmã é... inocente. - Fred questionou.

- Inocente a sua irmã nunca foi. Pelo menos a sua mãe diz que ela é a versão feminina dos gemêos. - Harry viu as faces dos cunhados se tornando cada vez mais rubras. - Mas se vocês estão querendo saber se ela ainda é virgem, por que não perguntam para ela?

-POR QUE ESTAMOS PERGUNTANDO PRA VOCÊ! - Gui urrou prestes a explodir.

- Vocês querem que eu diga o quê? Que transei com ela na praia, com o mar como testemunha, ou que até agora só peguei em sua mão? Por que, vamos ser sinceros, qualquer resposta que eu der, pelo visto não vai agradar. - Harry já estava de pé, pronto para pegar a sua varinha, quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta e Lupin perguntar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Remus se aproximou do mais velho dos irmãos Weasley e disse. - Gui, você acha que essa é a melhor hora pra isso?

Gui abaixou a cabeça e concordou:

- Você tem razão.

- Mas Gui... - os gemêos ainda pareciam querer um duelo.

- Harry, por que você e Rony não voltam para a sala? - o licantropo falava calmo e o moreno assentiu, levantando-se. - E vocês dois, é melhor se acalmarem. - falou para os gemêos.

------- -----

Harry já estava no corredor quando Rony o alcançou e disse:

- Desculpa ai, cara. Mas eu não pude evitar que eles fizessem aquela cena.

- Tá. - grunhiu o moreno.

Ele sabia que o amigo não participara ativamente do interrogatório, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir uma grande raiva. Podia até estar sendo injusto, pensando daquele jeito, mas talvez Rony não tivesse falado nada, por já ter feito o mesmo pessoalmente. E também o ruivo não tinha feito nada para ajudá-lo, só ficara lá, calado, olhando tudo como se não tivesse nada a ver com a história.

Sem olhar para Rony e nem para as pessoas na sala, Harry saiu para a praia. Se visse mais alguém de cabeça vermelha à sua frente, era capaz de estuporá-lo. Bom, talvez não, se a cabeleira em questão fosse a de Gina. Sentou-se na areia e ficou ouvindo o barulho do mar, de olhos fechados e respirando fundo, procurando se acalmar, enquanto pensamentos desconexos iam e vinham à sua mente. Como se ele não tivesse mais o que se preocupar, a não ser os irmãos da namorada. Talvez, e somente talvez, fosse uma boa idéia aproveitar que os cunhados já imaginavam o pior (ou seria melhor?) sobre o namoro dele e Gina, para finalmente atender aos pedidos de seus hormônios.

A imagem dele e da ruiva, fazendo tudo que os Weasley pensavam que tinha acontecido entre eles, foi dissipada pelo som suave de alguém que se aproximava. Abriu um largo sorriso, imaginando que era a dona de seus sonhos, mas isso também se desfez ao ver Remus se aproximando.

- Posso falar com você um minuto? - Harry apenas deu de ombros. - Sabe as vezes você age igualzinho a seu pai.

- Como por exemplo?

- Agora a pouco. Você sabia que abraçando Gina daquele jeito, na sala, estava provocando os irmãos dela e mesmo assim você fez.

- Meu pai também arrumava briga com a tia Petúnia?

- Não! Na verdade acho que eles só se viram uma meia dúzia de vezes. Mas ele também não se deixava intimidar.

- Eu não quero arrumar briga com os Weasley. Eles são a minha família, mas eu já estou de saco cheio deles ficarem no meu pé!

- Eu percebi. - Lupin falava com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. - Principalmente quando vi que você estava prestes a duelar com três deles.

- Er... acho que eu estou meio encrencado agora...

- Possivelmente. Mas eles tinham alguma razão, não é mesmo...

- Um pouco, mas nada pra tamanho escândalo... - viuo ex-professor olhá-lo sério, mas ainda com um leve sorriso e resmungar.

- O Sirius me paga por eu ter que ter essa conversa com você.

- Ahm?

- Nada. É que eu queria que você soubesse que se... bem, se precisar conversar com alguém sobre... bem... - Harry não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir, frente ao embaraço de Remus.

- Ok, já entendi... já entendi. - procurou se acalmar.

- Não ria! O assunto é sério. Acho que eu não conseguiria acalmar os Weasley, se Gina aparecesse grávida de repente. - Harry ficou sério.

- Tá, eu sei. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Espero que não. - o homem sorriu condescendente. - Tem outra coisa que eu quero falar com você.

- Mais sermão?

- Não. E eu não estava dando sermão. Só achei que talvez você pudesse querer conversar certos assuntos com alguém que não fosse um Weasley.

-Tá certo. Se eu precisar conversar sobre "certos assuntos" eu procuro você. Agora o que você quer me falar?

- Com licença. Posso interromper? - Gina se aproximava e Harry não pôde deixar de perceber a expressão, ao mesmo tempo decepcionada e aliviada, de Lupin.

- Claro, Gina. Tudo bem. Harry, amanhã depois do treinamento a gente conversa com calma, ok?

- Tá bom.

Depois com um aceno de cabeça, Lupin se despediu deixando os dois jovens sozinhos. Gina sentou ao lado de Harry, visivelmente aborrecida.

- O que meus irmãos fizeram com você?

-Nada.

-Nada uma ova. Eu vi a cara deles quando voltaram para a sala e a sua quando veio para cá.

-Eles se preocupam com você, só isso.

-O que eles queriam? - a ruiva sibilou furiosa.

-Saber até onde nós já fomos.

-O quê?

-Você sabe... - ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - No nosso namoro.

-Ah, mas eles vão ver até onde eu vou! - ela tenta se levantar, mas é impedida por Harry que segura em seu braço.

-Gina...

-E o que você falou? - ele apenas riu discretamente.

-Bom, eu perguntei se eles queriam que eu dissesse que a gente não fez nada ou que fizemos de tudo... - ela riu incrédula.

-E eles?

-Eles estavam a ponto de me estuporar, quando Lupin interviu.

-E o Rony? Ele me disse que não ia mais ficar regulando.

-O Rony não fez nada. Quem participou do interrogatório foram os gemêos e o Gui.

-O Rony não participou, mas não fez nada para impedir, não é?

Harry não queria concordar abertamente com a namorada, então resolveu fazê-la se acalmar.

-Esquece isso, Gi.

-Mas Harry...

-Vem. Vamos dar mais motivos para eles implicarem...

Os dois ainda continuaram namorando na praia durante um bom tempo, até que resolveram entrar. Gina tinha a impressão de que não havia tido outro aniversário tão bom quanto aquele. Se sentindo vingada ao ver a cara emburrada dos irmãos, quando resolveram enfim entrar, se despediu dos pais e deu um grande beijo em Harry antes de ir dormir.

---- -------

O treinamento de oclumência naquela manhã estava bastante complicado. Mesmo Lupin fazendo com que ele treinasse com Hermione, e não com Gui como o próprio queria, Harry não ficava de todo tranquilo. Tinha que se sair muito bem em oclumência, para não dar nenhuma brecha para os cunhados. Até agora estava indo bem, a amiga por mais que tentasse, não havia conseguido "ler" nada da sua mente, em compensação ele tinha facilmente visto muitas coisas na mente de Mione. Ele até teria algum trabalho para esquecer algumas das cenas que vira. Não podia se esquecer de perguntar ao Rony como ele fazia aquilo...

Na hora do almoço, Harry ficou para trás para poder conversar com Remus sobre o assunto pendente da noite anterior, mas quando este abriu a boca para falar, foi interrompido por Gui que voltou correndo para o porão, com uma aparência assustada.

- Remus, é melhor você subir. Eles chegaram.

- Mas... O Carlinhos não disse que eles só viriam no sábado? - ele tinha uma expressão surpresa, mas feliz. - Harry é melhor você vir comigo.

Rumaram rapidamente para a sala, mas antes que Harry entrasse, Lupin parou-o e pediu que se acalmasse. Estranhando o pedido e amis ainda as caras espantadas das pessoas na sala, olhou para o ponto da sala ao qual todos estavam encarando e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem ao ver a pessoa que chegara junto com Carlinhos Weasley.

- Sirius!

- Harry! - o homem se aproximou rapidamente, fazendo menção de abraçar o rapaz, mas teve que parar quando o viu apontando a varinha para seu peito.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é você?

- Harry. É ele mesmo. É o Sirius. - Remus se aproximou e segurou no braço esticado do rapaz, tentando fazer com que este o abaixasse. - Calma, que tudo será explicado.

Harry olhava para todos os rostos naquela sala. Estava atônito. Que brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela? Ou será que era algum tipo de pesadelo? Como seu padrinho poderia estar ali, na sua frente, depois de todo aquele tempo? Ele vira Sirius sendo atingido pela azaração de Bellatriz e caindo naquele véu. Dumbledore já havia explicado que não tinha como ressucitar os mortos. E Sirius morrera, tanto que herdara seus bens. Ele não iria herdar nada se ele não houvesse morrido, herdaria? Sentindo a cabeça prestes a explodir, ante tanta informação, Harry girou sobre os calcanhares e subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, entrou no próprio quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sirius observou seu afilhado, praticamente em choque, primeiro tentar atacá-lo e depois, sair correndo da sala. Definitivamente não era essa a reação que ele esperava. Tinha imaginado uma festa maravilhosa, todos chorando comovidos de saudades... Tá, ele nem tinha imaginado tanto, mas também o Harry não precisava sair correndo como se ele fosse o próprio "coisa-ruim". Olhou em volta e tirando Gui, Lupin e Arthur, que já sabiam que ele voltaria, todos estavam estarrecidos. Sentou novamente na poltrona e ouviu alguém dizer.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele. - Gina estava tentando resolver aquele quebra-cabeças: então era dele que seu irmão falara.

- Não Gina, deixa que eu vou. - Lupin falava sério, depois pediu a Carlinhos. - Será que você pode ajudar Sirius a esclarecer tudo pra eles?

- Não Remus, eu vou falar com o Harry, junto com você. - se levantou e ficou ao lado do amigo, enquanto falava com os outros. - Vocês me desculpem, mas eu explicarei tudo depois.

- Certo, então vamos. - Remus virou-se para Gina que já estava com um pé na escada. - Talvez seja melhor você ficar, pois eu não sei como vai ser essa conversa.

- Mais um motivo para eu ir. - a ruiva estava séria. - Eu vou subir e quero ver quem vai me impedir.

- Não quero ser indelicado, Ginevra, mas acho que vai ser uma conversa particular. - as orelhas de Gina se tornaram rubras, numa evidente demonstração de raiva.

- Acho que tem muita coisa que você perdeu nesse seu "passeio" pelo mundo dos mortos, Sirius Black. Por isso eu vou desconsiderar as suas palavras. - e virando-se, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do moreno.

- Harry? - ele estava sentado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Como, Gi? Como pode ser ele? Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sei, amor. - ela sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou. - Mas pensa: é uma boa notícia, não é?

- É claro que é. Mas...

-Mas você quer saber o que aconteceu comigo e por que eu demorei tanto a dar notícias, não é? - a voz grave de Sirius fez com que os jovens se soltassem e virassem para a aporta.

-Remus, você tem certeza de que é ele mesmo? - Harry perguntou diretamente ao ex-professor, que confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. - Como?

-Eu achei que você fosse ficar feliz em me ver, Harry.

O tom de voz demonstrava uma certa mágoa e o rapaz pareceu despertar para a realidade. Quantas vezes não desejou aquilo? Quantas vezes não sonhou que pelo menos Sirius tinha conseguido sobreviver? Se Lupin tinha certeza que era ele, o como e o porquê podiam ficar para depois. Levantou-se da cama e com passos rápidos se jogou nos braços do padrinho, aquele a quem considerava como um pai.

- Desculpe. - os olhos verdes estavam úmidos e algumas lágrimas escaparam. - É que... é inacreditável!

- Você não seria o mesmo, se aceitasse tudo numa boa.

A colocação de Sirius, conseguiu aliviar um pouco o ambiente e fez com que todos rissem. Gina percebendo que Harry estava melhor, se aproximou do rapaz que ainda estava abraçado ao padrinho e tocando em seu ombro disse:

- Eu vou esperar vocês lá embaixo, ok? - já ia se afastando, mas o namorado a segurou pelo braço.

- Não. Você fica. Agora eu quero que esse aqui me explique tudinho. - apontou Sirius com a cabeça.

- Não é melhor descermos e contarmos essa história toda só uma vez, para todo mundo? - Remus sorria, esperando que os outros decidissem.

- Certo. - Harry concordou.

--- -------- --

Quando Harry desceu as escadas ao aldo de Gina, percebeu que todo burburinho que antes reinava na sala, foi sumindo e teve a certeza de que todos estavam esperando para que Sirius finalmente contasse sua história. Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Gina, e respondeu à pergunta muda de Rony sobre o que estava acontecendo, com um levantar de ombros.

- Acho que eu posso começar. - Carlinhos se levantara e agora andava de um lado para outro com as orelhas levemente vermelhas. - Eu estava fazendo alguns contatos para a Ordem, com bruxos na Grécia, quando encontrei por acaso, Sirius internado no hospital de Atenas. - o maroto confirmou com a cabeça e o rapaz continuou. - Aparentemente o véu no qual eu caí era uma espécie de portal, onde a saída era em outros portais semelhantes. E eu saí no que estava em Atenas.

- E por que você não voltou? - Hermione perguntoucuriosa.

- Porque o impacto do feitiço que me atingiu, junto com a magia do portal, fizeram com que eu perdesse a memória.

- Pelo que me disseram no hospital... - Carlinhos continuou. - ... ele apareceu, totalmente sem sentidos, no Ministério da Magia Grego e eles o levaram pro hospital imediatamente, onde continuou desacordado por mais de um mês. E quando acordou, não sabia mais quem era.

- Mas eles não sabiam onde dava o portal?

- Aí é que está! Eles sabiam que eu tinha vindo de um dos outros portais...

- Existem muitos iguais a esse? - agora foi a vez de Rony perguntar.

- Aparentemente tem sim. Aqui, na Grécia, nos Estados Unidos, Japão e alguns outros países...

- Então eles sabiam e não fizeram nada?

- Fizeram. - Sirius continuou, calmo. - Eles me informaram, depois é claro, que enquanto eu estava desacordado, enviaram uma foto minha para reconhecimento, aos outros Ministérios onde haviam o tal portal, e que não fui reconhecido por nenhum.

- Nem pelo nosso?

- O Ministério da Magia Britânico, informou apenas que estava atravessando um período muito conturbado, e que tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que um bruxo desmemoriado.

- Isso é um absurdo! - Molly se esquecera completamente dos desentendimentos que tivera com Sirius e agora se mostrava ultrajada com o ocorrido.

- Mas se você não morreu... como eu pude herdar todos os seus bens?

- Eu não sei bem, Harry. Mas talvez, como o Ministério me deu como morto... para a Inglaterra eu seja um fantasma. - todos riram.

- E depois? - Hermione continuava curiosa sobre tudo que acontecera.

- Bom, depois que eu acordei, passei ainda um tempinho sem saber direito quem era e o que tinha acontecido.

- Um tempinho? - Remus perguntousorrindo.

- Tá. Alguns meses. Mas aos poucos eu fui me lembrando de algumas coisas: meu nome, minha família, Azkaban, Harry...

- E por que não deu notícias? - Gina perguntava.

- Eu não sabia se ainda estava sendo perseguido. Então preferi ficar quieto no meu canto, esperando uma oportunidade segura para entrar em contato. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois daquela batalha no Ministério. Vejam bem,o pessoal daqui não divulgou nada do ocorrido e os gregos, bem os gregos estão longe demais do perigo para terem informações corretas sobre Voldemort e seus seguidores. Mas aí um dia, estava eu sendo atendido atenciosamente por uma bela enfermeira, muito gost...

- Sirius!

- Desculpa, Molly. Bom, lá estava eu mantendo minha pose de desmemoriado, quando o nosso amigo Carlinhos aqui... - apontou para o jovem Weasley que no momento era abraçado pelo pai. - ... me encontra e me põe a par das novidades.

- Isso foi há quanto tempo?

- Cerca de um mês atrás, logo após a morte de Dumbledore.

- E por que você não voltou logo?

- Simplesmente porque os médicos acharam muito extraordinário que eu tivesse recobrado a memória de forma tão rápida depois de tanto tempo e me mantiveram em observação.

- E agora?

- Agora eu vou...

- Alto lá. Você não vai a canto nenhum ainda, Sirius. Eu vou convocar uma reunião urgente da Ordem para hoje ainda, se você não se incomodar, Augusta. - a senhora Longbotton, que se encontrava calada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. - Então veremos o que vamos fazer.

- Eu não vou ficar de novo escondido enquanto aquele... aquele seboso está solto. - Sirius gitou enfurecido.

- Não estou pedindo para você se esconder. Mas para esperar até vermos se o Ministério não vai cair em cima de você novamente, assim que souberem que voltou.

- Ok. Então eu vou aproveitar a hospitalidade da senhora Longbotton e me inteirar de tudo que andou acontecendo durante, como foi mesmo que a Gina falou? - a garota corou imediatamente ao lembrar como falara com Sirius. - Ah, sim, lembrei. Durante o meu "passeio" pelo mundo dos mortos.

- Sirius, eu gostaria de me desculpar. - a ruiva falou sincera.

- Não precisa se desculpar. - e virando-se para o afilhado, completou. - Você escolheu bem, Harry. Seu pai ficaria feliz em ver que vocês tem gostos bem parecidos.

O clima continuou descontraido durante o almoço e também à tarde. Harry não perdeu nenhuma oportunidade de estar com seu padrinho e aproveitou para contar tudo que tinha acontecido desde a batalha no Ministério no ano anterior. Sirius aproveitou toda oportunidade que pôde para fazer piadinhas sobre os namoros de Harry, Rony e também de Remus, principalmente ao saber que o amigo estava seriamente comprometido com sua prima.

À noite os membros da Ordem da Fênix compareceram à reunião convocada por Lupin e todos ficaram contentes com a volta do maroto. Schackelbolt ficou de verificar a situação de Sirius, junto às autoridades mágicas, mas confirmou que a principio ele não era mais um foragido de Azkaban, o que deixou todos extremamente aliviados.

N/A: Oiiiii! Pois é. A pessoa misteriosa que ia voltar era o bom e velho (nem tão velho assim) Snuflles. Quem apostou em outras pessoas, pode ir passando o dinheiro, hehehe. Gente, não me xinguem. Eu sei que fazer Sirius retornar é uma idéia que muitos acham absurda, mas eu não vi o corpo, então ainda tenho esperança. Pra mim a "morte" do Sirius não tem o menor cabimento, e me atrevo a dizer que fiquei mais inconformada com ela do que com a morte de Dumbledore. E não adianta reclamar que eu sei que tem muita gente que concorda comigo.

Outra coisa, pra quem pediu NC: Eu tentei, mas não consigo escrever NC (só sei fazer, hehe), portanto, até que um raio caia na minha cabeça e me faça escrever igual às minhas queridas amigas Paty Black e Ara Potter, vou continuar na minha linha digamos, sutil. Ah, sim. E pra quem pediu mais sangue: a partir de agora, teremos mais ação, mas não menos romance, porque essa fic É UM ROMANCE!.

Um agradecimento especial à minha querida e amada comensal Lis, que me ajudou com o título do capítulo. E por último: Alguém aí se arrisca a dizer o porquê dos irmãos Weasley pegarem tanto no pé do Harry? BJKS

Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, no próximo eu farei agradecimentos individuais. Bjks  



	18. Apostas e Decisões

Capítulo 18 - Apostas e Decisões

Assim que os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix começaram a sair, Sirius chamou Harry para que se sentasse ao seu lado, e ficou observando o afilhado se despedir da namorada, sob os olhares faiscantes de Gui e Carlinhos. Quando o rapaz se acomodou ao seu lado, perguntou em meio a um sorriso:

- Não tinha uma garota com menos irmãos ciumentos para você namorar?

- Nenhuma que soubesse tantas azarações... - o rapaz riu. - ...e fosse tão... bonita. - terminou sum sussurro.

- Er... Já não bastou eu ter que aturar a cara de bobo do James quando se apaixonou pela sua mãe, agora eu vou ter que conviver com isso novamente. - ao ouvir as palavras do padrinho, Harry corou. - Ok. Deixa eu mudar de assunto para algo menos constrangedor.

- Combinado.

- Eu quero saber como estão as coisas com aqueles trouxas que você vive.

- Melhores agora, que eu não precisarei mais voltar. - Harry sorriu.

- E quando terminar Hogwarts você vai para onde? Pra Toca?

- Bom, o senhor Weasley disse que se eu quiser posso continuar com eles...

- Certo. É que eu pensei que, como eu voltei, se talvez, você não preferisse, você sabe...

- Com essa sua eloqüência, não dá para saber de nada... - o rapaz riu da cara que Sirius fazia.

- O que eu quero saber é se você topa morar comigo?

- Eu sei, mas tava tão engraçado você tentando perguntar que eu preferi me fingir de burro. - completou gargalhando.

- E então, senhor engraçadinho?

- É claro que sim, mas a gente vai para o Largo Grimmauld?

- Bom, isso eu não sei ainda. Mas a gente vai decidir até você terminar a escola.

- Isso se eu não morrer antes, né?

- Nunca mais diga isso, Harry. - Sirius falou duramente, demonstrando a seriedade do assunto. - Voldemort não precisa da sua falta de confiança. Ele precisa é de uma azaração bem no meio da cara, de uma pessoa que não o tema nem por um minuto.

- É só que... - começou o rapaz desanimado.

- Desculpe, Harry. Eu sei que fui duro demais e sei que é muita coisa para você. - falou exasperado. - Mas você está treinando bastante, não está. - o outro concordou. - A Ordem está te ajudando na caçada dessas tais... cruzes.

- Horcruxes.

- Isso. A Ordem está te ajudando, não está? - novo assentimento. - O que você não pode esquecer é que não está sozinho nessa, Harry. Você tem muita gente boa do seu lado. Gente que realmente se importa com você e com o que é certo. Então não se preocupe com o qüão poderoso Voldemort seja agora. Depois que acabarmos com essas tais horcruxes, ele será somente um bruxo velho.

- Mas eu ainda não serei tão poderoso quanto ele.

- Eu não concordo. Ele pode ser poderoso e saber mais feitiços, mas se vermos por outro ângulo. Você só tem dezessete anos e já o derrotou algumas vezes, mesmo sem tanto treinamento, imagine agora com o Lupin e o Gui pegando no seu pé?

- É você tem razão.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho razão. Eu sempre tenho razão. - Sirius riu alto, aquele riso rouco que lembrava um latido, que Harry tanto sentiu falta.

-- ----------

O dia seguinte ao retorno de Sirius ainda foi de comemoração. Sirius era todo sorrisos e ficava cercando Harry por todos os lados, numa atitude típica do Snuffles. O moreno não ficava atrás no quesito felicidade e a todo instante era visto ao lado do padrinho, ora rindo, ora conversando. Quando não estava junto do maroto, estava com Gina e conseqüentemente sob as vistas dos cunhados. Eles aparentemente ainda não tinham desistido de controlar o namoro de Gina e Harry via que a cada minuto que passava estava mais próximo o momento que iria realmente explodir.

Lupin e Gui tinham desistido do treinamento naquele dia, todos estavam excitados demais para se concentrarem corretamente, Remus então, se mostrava bastante animado com a volta do amigo de tantos anos, e contrariando o seu normal, se deixou relaxar e curtir aquela felicidade. Tonks também era toda sorrisos, primeiro pela volta do primo e segundo porque era tão raro ver Lupn brincando e gargalhando, que ela achava difícil acreditar que ele pudesse ser assim, mesmo Sirius garantindo que o Aluado não fora um maroto por acaso.

E assim o final de semana começou mais cedo e quando os gêmeos chegaram no sábado, mais cedo do que de costume e trazendo uma grande quantidade de cerveja amanteigada para a comemoração, pelo retorno de Sirius, a festa ficou quase perfeita.

--- ----------

Ele nem podia acreditar. Era praticamente um sonho ter seu padrinho de volta. Tudo que Harry queria agora era aproveitar esses últimos dias de férias ao lado de Sirius, Gina, de seus amigos, sentindo aquela paz tão incomum para ele. Por exemplo agora. Em plena manhã de domingo, estava sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona na sala da casa de praia, sozinho, ele nem mesmo sabia como, pensando nas reviravoltas que a vida pode dar, enquanto Arnold pulava em seu colo, quando antes mesmo de ouvir seus passos, ele sentiu o aroma floral característicode Gina. Esperou que ela se aproximasse, com os olhos ainda semicerrados e puxou-a para seu colo. A ruiva apenas soltou um gritinho de susto, pois achara que Harry estava dormindo e caiu sobre o rapaz, quase esmagando o mini-pufoso que saltou do colo dele um segundo antes da dona sentar. Harry imediatamente passou os braços pela cintura da namorada aconchegando-a mais sobre si.

- Harry! - falou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. - achei que estava cochilando.

- Não... Só estava pensando em como essas férias têm sido incríveis. - murmurou antes de beijar o pescoço de Gina.

Com os pensamentos desconexos, por causa dos beijos cada vez mais quentes e ousados no moreno, Gina, apenas gemeu baixinho, o que fez o monstro de Harry ganhar a luta contra a parte de seu cérebro que tentava avisar que aquilo poderia acabar mal. Como se tivessem vida própria as mãos do rapaz começaram a acariciar as pernas da ruiva que beijava-lhe os lábios sofregamente. Ele agradecia aos céus a quem tinha inventado as saias e os vestidos, pois dessa forma ficava muito mais fácil sentir a pele aveludada da garota. No momento em que ela mordeu-lhe o lábio e enterrou suas mãos nos cabelos negros, Harry perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, e ficaram ali, alheios a tudo, até que foram interrompidos por uma voz grossa que exclamava:

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - Carlinhos tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

O casal se separou e no momento seguinte, Gina viu que todos os seus irmãos, menos Percy é claro, estavam à sua frente com os rostos vermelhos e semblantes furiosos. Podia até imaginar a cena: os irmãos Weasley que tinham todos resolvido ir à praia, ao entrarem alegres na casa, deram de cara com a irmãzinha caçula, sentada no colo do namorado, praticamente sendo engolida por ele. Ela entendia, mas nada justificava aquela confusão. Ela já estava era de saco cheio de toda aquela superproteção dos irmãos mais velhos. Enquanto ouvia os imprompérios que seus irmãos gritavam, sentia seu rosto esquentar e a mão de Harry, que ainda segurava a sua, apertando-a delicadamente.

- DEIXA SÓ O PAPAI SABER DESSA POUCA VERGONHA! - Fred exclamava com a voz alterada.

- PIOR. DEIXA A MAMÃE SABER O QUE A FILHA DELA ANDA FAZENDO. - completou George.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM MESMO NOÇÃO DO PERIGO, HEIN POTTER? - Gui perguntou.

Apenas Rony não gritava, somente olhava com aquela cara de "eu avisei". Aquilo já estava beirando o rídiculo e Harry já estava se irritando com todo aquele controle dos irmãos Weasley sobre eles. Quem visse, podia imaginar que eles não gostavam do rapaz, que Harry fosse um Malfoy da vida, não uma pessoa a quem eles conheciam há tanto tempo e que consideravam da família. Percebeu que Gina também estava em seu limite e isso foi para ele a gota d'água.

- CHEGA!! - a voz de Harry sobressaiu a dos ruivos que estancaram olhando-o diretamente. - PRIMEIRO: QUEM NÃO DEVE TER A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO SÃO VOCÊS. E SEGUNDO: A SUA IRMÃ JÁ É BEM GRANDINHA PRA PRECISAR DE BABÁ. - e puxando uma Gina bastante surpresa para fora da cas, completou. - VÃO CUIDAR DA VIDA DE VOCÊS, PORQUE EU JURO QUE SE ALGUÉM RESOLVER ENCHER O SACO DA GENTE NOVAMENTE, EU VOU ACABAR AZARANDO.

Os cinco Weasley se entreolharam, perplexos com a atitude de Harry que acabara de bater a porta dos fundos atrás de si. Antes que um dos irmãos deixasse a sala, Rony exigiu com um grande sorriso:

- Podem ir passando os galeões pra cá. Eu disse que ele não ia suportar até o final das férias.

- Inferno Sangrento. Eu falei que o Rony não podia apostar. Ele conhece o Harry bem demais. - Gui falava se sentando no sofá. - Perdi 2 galeões e 7 sicles.

- E eu que apostei que ele não iria nos enfrentar até quando já estivessem casados? - Carlinhos sentou do lado do irmão. - Perdi 5 galeões...

- Isso é porque você não conhece ele direito, Carlinhos. - Fred falava enquanto pagava a Rony os galeões que perdera. - Eu sabia que ele ia acabar estourando, mas achei que fosse ser no Natal...

- Eu achei que o "show" ia acontecer depois que ele acabasse com o Cara-de-cobra. - George falava rindo. - Sabe, cheio de moral: "eu matei o coisa ruim, quem são vocês para falarem assim comigo", essas coisas.

- Sinceramente eu adorei essa aposta. - Rony falava mostrando o bolso agora cheio. - Podemos repetir mais vezes...

- Não aposto mais nada sobre o Harry com você. - Carlinhos falava amuado. - É injusto... - de repente abriu um sorriso. - Talvez devessemos apostar quando você vai sair do zero a zero, Rony.

- Ih, Carlinhos. Não vai dar para apostar nisso mais não... - Gui se levantou e agarrou o irmão mais novo pelos ombros. - Acho que o  
nosso Roniquinho aqui, já fez alguns pontos nesse jogo.

Com olhares surpresos e risadas maliciosas os outros irmãos cercaram Rony, que ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

- Francamente, Ronald. - Fred falava imitando Hermione. - Você dá um passo desse na sua vida...

- E não conta nada para seus queridos irmãos? - George completou.

- Eu não tenho nada para contar a vocês. - murmurou Rony irritado.

O mais novo dos irmãos Weasley se soltou de Gui e dando a conversa por encerrada, já ia saindo quando escutou o irmão dizendo.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Roniquinho. Eu mesmo conto. É uma das vantagens de saber legilimência...

Provavelmente se olhar matasse, Fleur teria ficado viúva, pois Gui teria caído fulminado no chão, naquele instante, graças ao olhar assassino enviado por Rony, juntamente com um gesto rude.

----- ------

Como acontece com tudo aquilo que deveria continuar sendo segredo, a aposta sobre o "estouro" de Harry ficou sendo de conhecimento geral ainda naquela noite. O moreno ficou em parte enfurecido por ter sido alvo de mais uma das apostas familiares dos Weasley, em parte aliviado ao saber que nem toda aquela fúria super protetora dos cunhados era verdadeira. Mas uma vozinha, que era por demais parecida com a de Rony, continuava dizendo em sua mente que não era para ele abusar. Gina por sua vez, esbravejou com os irmãos, dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir, que eles tinham sido no mínimo patéticos. Sirius, por sua vez, se dizia aliviado por não ter sido convidado, mesmo que de última hora, a apostar, pois teria perdido galeões achando que Harry nunca iria enfrentar os Weasley. Após essa declaração, o clima que ficara tenso quando o casal se descobriu alvo da brincadeira, voltou a se tornar festivo e Harry procurou ignorar a visão de Lupin entregando algo que pareciam moedas para Rony.

---------

Sabe aquele ditado trouxa que diz que "o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte" ? Pois é, Harry tinha certeza de aquilo era real. Agora que queria que as horas passassem devagar, estas pareciam andar dez vezes mais rápido. Logo faltava apenas uma semana para que voltassem à Hogwarts, e a importância de irem ao Beco Diagonal ficou evidente.

Atendendo aos pedidos da senhora Weasley e até de Sirius, Harry não foi comprar seus livros e nem Gina. Gui que conhecia bem Gringotes, havia conseguido retirar dinheiro suficiente para que o rapaz gastasse com folga durante o ano e Harry entregou o suficiente para Rony comprar o material que iria precisar e também o de Gina, mesmo sob os protestos da mesma. Neville que também só precisava dos livros também não foi, pedindo para Lupin, que iria acompanhar Luna, que os comprasse. Rony conseguiu convencer os pais de que precisava de vestes novas, portanto precisava ir. Harry achava que o ruivo ia mesmo era aproveitar a oportunidade para gastar parte do dinheiro que ganhara com a aposta e comprar o presente de Hermione. Esta iria, além de comprar material e vestes, se encontrar com os pais, o que fez com fosse suficiente que apenas Gui os escoltasse além de Lupin.

Com a saída do grupo, Harry viu uma boa oportuniade para ficar sozinho com Gina, sem ter que ficar se preocupando com os cunhados aparecendo de repente. Discretamente puxou-a pela mão assim que teve oportunidade e rumou para a biblioteca, trancando-a atrás de si com um feitiço.

- Você me surpreende, sabia? - Gina perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto se sentava na mesa.

- É? Como?

- Quem convive com você, não consegue imaginálo assim...

- Assim como? - perguntou Harry enquanto a abraçava de modo a ficar entre suas pernas.

- Solto... ousado... - as palavras iam sumindo da mente da ruiva à medida em que sentia o namorando beijando sua orelha, pescoço, nuca, ombro... - ... sedutor...

- Eu só sou assim com você... - murmurou baixo, com a voz rouca, no ouvido dela, o que a fez perder o controle e beijá-lo com paixão.

Em um determinado momento em que Harry já tinha encontrado sob a blusa de Gina e perdido a própria camisa, seu cérebro tomou conhecimento de uma voz que parecia chamá-lo. Deixou que seu monstro particular empurrasse essa informação para o fundo de seu cérebro e continuou na expedição atrás dos pontos mais sensíveis da ruiva. Ele sabia que se beijasse ali, exatamente naquele ponto entre a orelha e a nuca, ela ficaria imediatamente arrepiada. Ouviu a voz mais forte, e antes que pudesse ignorá-la novamente, um assovio bastate alto o trouxe de novo à realidade.

- Incomodo?

- Si... Sirius! - Harry reconheceu que a voz em sua mente era de seu padrinho. - Droga onde está a minha camisa? - murmurou enquanto Gina descia da mesa, mais vermelha que o normal. - Como você entrou?

Sirius, apesar da leve pena que começava a sentir de seu afilhado, deixou seu lado maroto falar mais alto e vendo que o rapaz não conseguia entender como tinha entrado na sala trancada, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e mostrou seu canivete.

- Ah. O canivete... - Harry enfim encontrou sua camisa e colocou-a.

- Sabe... - começou Sirius com um meio sorriso. - Vocês não deviam fazer essas coisas perto de pessoas inocentes como eu...

- Mas a... - o rapaz tentou se justificar mais foi interrompido pelo padrinho.

- Ou então, quando tem alguém procurando por vocês. Principalmente se esse alguém é a Molly...

- Minha mãe está procurando a gente? - Gina questionou, já mais refeita do susto.

- Hum, hum. - confirmou. - Ela estava achando bastante suspeito o sumiço de vocês. Então eu me propus a ajudá-la a procurar.

- Bosta de dragão! - a ruiva exclamou baixinho, ao sair. - Deixa eu ir lá ver o que ela quer.

- Certo.

Assim que Gina saiu, Harry fez menção de segui-la, mas foi parad já a meio caminho da porta por Sirius.

- Posso te dar um conselho?

- Eu tenho opção?

- Na verdade não. - segurou o afilhado pelo ombro, que o encarou. - Eu não vou dizer pra você maneirar, ou ir mais devagar. Esse papel eu deixo pro Remus. - o rapaz sorriu ao lembrar da conversa com Lupin. - Só vou dizer pra você tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez que resolver ficar mais à vontade com Gina. A Molly e até mesmo o Arthur, não iam ser tão discretos se vissem o que eu vi. E também... quando vocês decidirem ir mais além... procure um local mais romântico...

Harry viu quando Sirius, depois de deixá-lo pensando em seus conselhos, deu uma piscadela e saiu. Deixou-se cair numa poltrona e não conseguiu afastar o pensamento constante de que era a segunda vez que era flagrado em uma situação comprometedora com Gina naquela biblioteca. E em ambas as vezes escapara por pouco. Inferno sangrento! Ele estava parecendo um adolescente irresponsável controlado por hormônios. Bom, tirando a parte do irresponsável, ele talvez fosse isso mesmo. Se bem que ele não era nenhum poço de responsabilidade. Mas que droga! Ele estava agindo exatamente do jeito que sabia que não devia. Tinha que se manter concentrado no treinamento para enfrentar aquela maldita guerra, só no treinamento. Mas não. Desde o momento que voltara a encostar seus lábios nos da ruiva, suas certezas tinham ido por água abaixo e às vezes se esquecia completamente da guerra e que era uma das peças principais. Ficou mais um tempo colocando as idéias em ordem, até decidir que o melhor era aproveitar para treinar um pouco. Foi para o porão e ficou praticando feitiços e azarações até que Neville o chamou para almoçar.

----- ------

- Eu ainda não acredito que você teve coragem de fazer isso. - Hermione falou resignada.

Hermione, Rony e o restante do grupo tinham acabado de aparatar no Beco Diagonal e ela e o namorado estavam indo se encontrar com os pais dela no Caldeirão Furado.

- Isso o quê?

- Essa história toda da aposta...

- Mione, você tem que entender que essas apostas são uma espécie de tradição familiar. - ele riu quando a viu com o olhar incrédulo. - É sério! Eu lembro de uma vez, eu devia ter uns oito ou nove anos, a gente apostou por quanto tempo Gui ficaria sem namorar. - fez uma cara pensativa. - Essa eu perdi feio... Meus únicos nuques... Mas os gêmeos me convenceram de que namorar era coisa das trevas... - deu de ombros. - Pelo menos agora eu posso me sentir vingado.

- Francamente, Rony. - dessa vez a reprimenda veio acompanhada de um grande sorriso. - Olha lá estão eles.

- Rony ainda ficou junto dos Granger durante um tempo, até que aproveitando que vira Gui saindo do Gringotes, resolveu que esse seria o momento ideal para comprar o presente de Hermione.

- Mione, eu vou até a Madame Malkins enquanto você aproveita para matar as saudades dos seus pais, ok? - deu um beijo leve em sua bochecha. - Com licença.

- Tá certo. A gente se encontra depois.

- Vencendo a distância até seu irmão mais velho com poucos passos, Rony foi com este até a Floreios e Borrões para comprar logo o material (Hermione vai me matar quando souber que eu vim sem ela!). Agradecendo a quem teve a idéia de irem no meio da semana e não no sábado, eles entraram na livraria razoavelmente vazia e num tempo relativamente menor do que esperavam, sairam de lá com todos os conjuntos de material que precisavam (Dois conjuntos de livros para o sétimo ano e um do sexto, por favor.). Enquanto Gui verificava se Hermione e os pais precisavam de ajuda (A gente não pode se descuidar da segurança), Rony aproveitou a oportunidade para ir até uma das lojas que ele nunca sequer parara para olhar a vitrine: Eldar's - Presentes para todas as ocasiões. Era uma pequena loja, do lado oposto do Beco de onde ficava a Gemialidades Weasley. Diziam que sua proprietária era uma bruxa da alta sociedade, famosa até entre os trouxas e por esse motivo fora agraciada pela própria Rainha da Inglaterra com o título de Lady. Mas tudo que Rony tinha conhecimento é que precisava do presente perfeito para a namorada.

Uma hora mais tarde, Rony encontrou Lupin e Luna, que também estava acompanhada de seu pai, na loja dos gêmeos e foi informado que Gui e os Granger tinham ido à livraria. Pediu a Remus que guardasse consigo o pacote que trazia, para que Hermione não desconfiasse e foi ao encontro dela, que tão logo o viu quis saber por que não o encontrara na loja de roupas se dissera que estaria lá. usando toda lábia adquirida por ter sido criado com Fred e George, o que não impediu suas orelhas de ficarem vermelhas e a garota notar, ele deu uma desculpa qualquer, que ela preferiu fingir acreditar. Depois de um tempo muito próximo ao que ele levara para comprar 3 conjuntos de material, Hermione terminou suas compras (Mas Rony, eu precisava escolher penas novas, não podia ser qualquer uma!) e logo se despediam do senhor e da senhora Granger, com a promessa dela enviar notícias com mais freqüência.

Com todas as compras feitas o grupo desaparatou para a casa da praia, carregado de muitas sacolas e pacotes e com o estômago de Rony denunciando que já estava passando da hora do almoço.

------ -------

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? - Rony perguntou ao observar Hary treinando azarações sozinho.

O ruivo percebera que o clima entre o amigo e sua irmã estava estranho desde que tinha pisado novamente na casa. Chegaram no final do almoço, mas Harry comera muito pouco, e apesar de estar sentado, como sempre, ao lado de Gina, não o vira falando e nem olhando para ela nem ao menos uma vez, o que era estranho pois ele vivia com a cara de bobo olhando pra ela, principalmente quando achava que ninguém estava observando. Na verdade nem Gina falara muito, o que também era estranho, e estava com semblante preocupado. Assim que pôde Harry se encaminhou para o porão dizendo que precisava treinar. Hermione, sempre mais perspicaz que qualquer um, também percebera e ficara de conversar com Gina enquanto ele falava com o amigo.

- Não aconteceu nada, Rony. - falou em meio a um movimento de varinha. - Droga, isso não está certo.

- Claro que não está certo. Primeiro é obvio que aconteceu alguma coisa, pois tanto você quanto Gina estão agindo como se tivessem perdido no quadribol para a Sonserina, e depois porque é um movimento ascendente curto com a varinha, não longo do jeito que você está fazendo.

O moreno apenas olhou para o amigo com cara de interrogação.

- Ué? Eu já treinei esse feitiço que você está tentando. Vai... faz como eu falei. - Harry fez como sugerido e o feitiço saiu, perfeito. - Viu? Agora me diz o que aconteceu... Vocês não fizeram nenhuma besteira, fizeram?

- Não, Rony. Nós não fizemos nada demais, ok. - Harry corou levemente e soltou um longo suspiro. Talvez o amigo pudesse ajudá-lo. - Eu e ela fomos namorar lá na biblioteca e quando a gente... Ah, Rony! Foi você que perguntou!

- Mas eu não quero detalhes.

- E eu não vou dar. Ou acha que eu quero ter a cara esmurrada?

- Sei lá? Você pode estar na sua fase masoquista...

- Mas não estou. O negócio é que eu percebi que eu estou perdendo o controle... Deixa eu terminar por favor? Depois você me azara, ok? - Harry se irritou ao ver o amigo apertar a própria varinha.

- Tá. - o ruivo sorriu amarelo e viu o outro sentar desconsolado na poltrona.

- É o seguinte. Quando eu terminei com a sua irmã, era para mantê-la em segurança...

- O que foi uma besteira, porque a insegurança é a mesma. - interrompeu Rony.

- Eu sei. Deixa eu continuar. - o outro assentiu. - Mas também era porque quando estou com ela, consigo esquecer de tudo a minha volta, inclusive Voldemort. E eu não posso fazer isso! Não posso me dar a esse luxo! Eu tenho que ficar focado nessa maldita guerra e não como a pele da Gina é macia...

- Ei, eu não preciso ouvir isso! - o protesto do ruivo foi ignorado pelo amigo que continuou.

- Então hoje, depois que Sirius nos interrompeu...

- Espero que bem antes do que você gostaria. - murmurou Rony.

- Cala a boca. É sério!

- E você acha que a honra da minha irmã não é uma coisa séria?

- Droga. Eu vou acabar te azarando pra você me deixar terminar de falar.

- Tá bom. Eu vou ficar calado.

- Continuando. Depois que ele saiu eu fiquei pensando em tudo que está acontecendo e estou me sentindo... culpado por não estar cem por cento concentrado em descobrir como acabar de vez com o Riddle.

- Bom, o dia que você não se sentir culpado por alguma coisa, eu pinto meu cabelo de louro e mudo meu nome pra Malfoy.

- Não exagera, ok? - Harry falou exasperado.

- Tá. Então você decidiu se afastar novamente de Gina?

- Não. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu simpesmente não consigo mais me afastar dela... Mas eu também não sei o que fazer.

- Nem eu. - olhou para a fisionomia triste do amigo. - Olha, eu não sou muito bom em conselhos. Principalmente se eles envolverem a minha irmã. Mas acho que vocês deviam, sei lá, conversar.

- É você realmente não é bom em dar conselhos, cara.

- Eu avisei. Mas sinceramente eu não acho que você não esteja se dedicando. E também você precisa se distrair um pouco para não enlouquecer... eu não acredito que vou dizer isso... - ele corou. - ... e nada melhor do que namorar a Gina para isso.

- A Gina não é uma distração para mim, Rony.

- Eu sei, Harry. A Mione também não é para mim, mas cada vez que eu consigo por minhas mãos nela, eu esqueço da vida e fico pronto pra qualquer coisa.

- Agora sou eu que não preciso ouvir isso. - o moreno sorriu.

- Já que chegamos ao ponto em que nenhum quer ouvir o que o outro está dizendo, que tal um duelo básico para extravasar as energias?

- É uma boa idéia. - Harry abriu um sorriso maroto. - Mas depois eu quero te perguntar sobre uma coisa que eu vi, sem querer claro, durante um treino de oclumência um dia desses.

- Nem em sonho, Potter.

--- ----------

Gina estava sentada em sua cama, separando os materiais que os irmãos trouxeram, para poder guardar em seguida em seu malão, quando viu Hermione entrando e tirando os rolos de pergaminho que separara, de suas mãos e perguntando:

- Posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada, Hermione. - a ruiva olhou a amiga, resignada.

- Eu SEI que aconteceu alguma coisa então fala logo.

- Está, por acaso, escrito na minha cara?

- Está. Agora me diz o que foi, pra eu saber como ajudar.

- Ok. Mas realmente não aconteceu nada.

- Ahm? - Hermione estava confusa.

- Foi assim. Depois que vocês sairam, eu e Harry fomos para a biblioteca e...

- Já sei. Eu já os vi na biblioteca, então pode pular essa parte, porque já posso imaginar o que aconteceu lá. - Gina ficou rubra.

- Pois é. Mas eu não ia contar essa parte, senhorita sabe-tudo. Eu ia dizer que acabamos sendo interrompidos por Sirius...

- Vocês não trancaram a porta?

- Trancamos, mas ele tem um daqueles canivetes que abre tudo. - a morena fez uma expressão de compreensão.

- Ah, isso explica.

- Mas o problema não foi esse. Ou pelo menos só esse. A minha mãe estava me procurando e eu tive que ir lá falar com ela...

- E o que ela queria?

- Ela está preocupada que eu e o Harry "avancemos o sinal antes da hora"... - fez uma careta. - O fato é que ela não engoliu direito o fato de eu ter crescido e tomar as minhas decisões sem consultá-la. Acho que ela queria que eu pedisse: "mamãe eu vou ali dar pro Harry, Posso?"

- Gina! - Hermione a olhou impressionada.

- Ah, Mione! Nem vem... Mas ela não quis ser direta, acho que com medo do que ia ouvir, o que não ser nada de mais, mas ela não quis arriscar e pediu para Fleur conversar comigo sobre isso, acho que para sondar até onde eu conheço da anatomia dele...

- E...

- E o quanto eu conheço? Não tanto quanto eu gostaria na verdade...

- Não é isso! - a cunhada estava corada. - Eu não quero saber essas coisas do Harry...

- Só quer saber essas coisas do meu irmão, né? - a ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha e riu.

- Quer parar, eu quero saber o que foi que aconteceu depois.

- Bom, depois da tal conversa com a Fleuma, eu desci, mas o Harry estava distante e não quis falar comigo, só ficou lá treinando...

- Será que foi algo que o Sirius falou?

- Não sei. Não tive coragem de perguntar.

- Olha. O Rony foi conversar com o Harry. Daqui a pouco ele me diz o que eles conversaram e então, se você e o Harry não tiverem ainda voltado às boas, a gente decide o que fazer. - abriu um largo sorriso. - Agora deixa eu te mostrar o que eu comprei lá no Beco...

--------

Depois de mais algumas horas de treinamento ao qual se uniram Gui, Lupin, Sirius e Neville, Harry decidiu que já estava na hora de descansar um pouco, e seus pensamentos voaram automaticamente para a ruivinha que tanto amava. Talvez Rony estivesse certo e ele precisasse daqueles momentos com ela para se manter são. Já ia saindo quando Remus o parou dizendo:

- Harry, não se preocupe, você tem treinado o suficiente e merece realmente relaxar.

- Quer para de entrar na minha mente! - o rapaz falou constrangido.

- Desculpe, eu não deveria, nem quis na realidade, mas hoje você não praticou oclumência como deeria, então ficou praticamente estampado num cartaz.

- Er... A culpa foi minha mesmo. - sentiu sua face queimar. - Bom, obrigado pelo conselho.

- Esse é o meu papel, não é? - o homem riu.

Harry ficou um pouco mais feliz com a conversa e sentiu suas entranhas respirarem aliviadas. Com um aceno se despediu, indo correndo para o quarto. Tinha que entrar no banho antes de Rony e Neville, pois os amigos tinham a tendência a demorar e ele não via a hora de beijar novamente Gina, mas definitivamente com aquele cheiro de trasgo montanhês que exalava, não ia dar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, já de banho tomado e arrumado, dessa vez ele tinha que admitir que havia exagerado um pouco e até tentado domar seus cabelos, Harry desceu e foi procurar Gina pela casa. Como não a encontrou, perguntou para Hermione, que estava concentrada lendo um livro sobre feitiços atordoantes, onde a ruiva estava.

- Sei lá, Harry. Acho que ela foi caminhar um pouco pela praia. - levantou o olhar para ver o amigo. - Ela está meio confusa com o jeito que você a tratou hoje... E o que você fez no cabelo?

- Ahm... penteei?

- Francamente, Harry. Alguém tem que te ensinar o conceito de pentear, sabia?

- Tá bom, Mione. Depois você me ensina. Agora deixa eu ver se me entendo com a minha ruivinha. - saiu rapidamente em direção à praia.

- Eu não! Isso é uma tarefa árdua demais. - a morena riu e completou , griatando ao vê-lo já na saida. - É melhor se despentear primeiro!

----------------

Gina estava sentada encostada na grande pedra que havia na praia. Pensava na primeira vez que sentara exatamente ali e observara o pôr-do-sol e nos momentos doces que dividira com Harry. O que será que tinha acontecido para ele ficar tão distante? Logo agora que os irmãos dela tinham dado uma trégüa. Percebeu mesmo antes de conseguir realmente ver, Harry se aproximando apressado, e sentiu o ar lhe faltando por um momento. Ele tinha se desenvolvido bastante. Ainda era magro, claro, mas não estava mais tão esquelético e aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, agora estavam brilhantes, o que combinava com o sorriso discreto que tinha nos lábios e que ela sabia serem só seus. E os cabelos...

- O que aconteceu com seus cabelos? - ela mal continha o riso ao ver os cabelos negros que pareciam terem sido penteados por uma criança de cinco anos: abaixados na frente e totalmente desgrenhados e espetados atrás.

- Penteei. Tá tão ruim assim? - droga ele deveria ter usado um espelho.

- Não... Se você for cego! - ela gargalhou quando ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, deixou-os totalmente bagunçados. - Vem cá, deixa eu dar uma melhorada. - fez um gesto para que ele sentasse ao seu lado, mas ele sentou em sua frente de costas para ela.

Harry sentiu o toque gentil da namorada em seus cabelos e nada no mundo pareceu tão certo. Ele não devia se privar de algo tão bom e sim trabalhar para que não acabasse mais. Que nunca mais nada nem ninguém ficasse atrapalhando sua felicidade.

- Desculpa...

- Ahm? - a ruiva pareceu não entender e ele virou-se para olhá-la.

- Eu não devia ter me afastado hoje. Não queria te deixar preocupada, mas eu... precisava pensar.

- Foi alguma coisa que Sirius falou?

- Não. Ele foi legal. Disse só para eu tomar cuidado com seus pais e... - ele ficou vermelho. - ... para procurarmos um lugar mais romântico.

- Oh, certo. - com as orelhas vermelhas, ela voltou ao assunto anterior. - Então... você precisava pensar em que?

- Em tudo. Na guerra, na profecia, em nós...

- E aí?

- Eu fiquei pensando se não estava deixando de lado a minha obrigação para cuidar só da minha felicidade.

- Você acha que eu estou te atrapalhando? - o tom de voz denotava a pequena insegurança que sentia.

Ele segurou em sua face, passando o polegar de leve em suas sardas. O toque suave fez com que ela fechasse os olhos e suspirasse.

- Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada quando estou assim com você... - beijou-lhe a testa e murmurou sobre sua pele. - E não tenho vontade, nem força para me afastar de você. Mas eu tenho uma obrigação, que deveria ser a minha prioridade... - ela se afastou e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes.

- E a que conclusão você chegou? - ele sorriu amarelo.

- Depois de pensar durante horas e me sentir ainda mais confuso... Não ria, você me conhece... Eu conversei com Rony e ele me disse... Quer parar de rir! Assim eu não falo mais nada.

- Desculpa. - Gina fazia um esforço imenso para não rir. - Mas Rony dando conselhos é uma situação tão inusitada... Mas o que ele falou?

- Ele falou que eu não precisava me preocupar porque eu não estava deixando de treinar nem nada, só precisava me concentrar mais... Não faz essa cara... E também que eu precisava mesmo me distrair para não pirar.

- Ah, então agora eu virei distração? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Pelo meu próprio bem, eu espero que não.

- Acho bom. Agora vem cá que eu vou te mostrar o que é distração... - ela puxou-o pela camisa e beijou-o ardentemente, sendo imediatamente correspondida.

--------

Com a consciência mais tranquila e com os conselhos de Rony e Sirius sempre em mente, Harry procurou se concentrar mais durante os treinamentos e também relaxar ao lado de Gina. E assim foi até que no dia trinta e um de agosto, a casa de praia foi tomada por um clima melancólico. A senhora Longbotton mandou preparar uma pequena festa de despedida para os jovens. Gui e Fleur adoraram poder sumir das vistas de todos e ficar um pouco sozinhos, a francesa andava bastante amuada pelo marido ter que ficar na escola durante a semana. E os outros casais agradeceram a oportunidade de ter uma desculpa para ficarem namorando sossegados, sob o pretexto de estarem apenas dançando, o que fez com que Molly chamasse tantas vezes a atençaõ eles sobre o fato de precisarem dar um tempo ao menos para respirar, que no final da noite ela estava rouca, ao obrigar todos a irem se deitar.

O dia primeiro de setembro começou bastante semelhante aos últimos anos. A senhora Weasley gritava pela casa, fzendo com que se apressassem, agora sendo acompanhada pela senhora Longbotton, só que esta de um modo bem mais discreto, apressava apenas Neville e Luna. Depois de muita correria para que nada fosse esquecido (Ronald, eu disse para você arrumar seu malão semana passada!) e todos os bichos estivessem em seus devidos lugares (Venha logo, sua coruja maluca!), Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina, Luna, Neville Gui e Fleur (Eu vou sim senhorr, querro ver você me impedirr.) estavam prontos para pegarem a chave de portal, exatamente as dez e meia da manhã.

Depois de se despedirem de todos, Molly e Augusta foram convencidas a ficarem em segurança na casa de praia, o grupo sumiu depois de tocar numa velha caixa de papelão, e foram aparecer num beco logo atrás da Estação de King's Cross juntamente com toda a bagagem, onde já estavam sendo aguardados pela escolta da Ordem da Fênix composta por Moody, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, e Sirius, que tinham vindo mais cedo para cuidar da segurança. Se encaminharam rapidamente para a plataforma 9 3/4 e ao atravessarem verificaram que esta estava mais vazia do que nos últimos anos. Harry percebeu alguns olhares curiosos, principalmente dos acompanhantes dos outros alunos, para Sirius e ficou imaginando se esses ainda acreditavam que ele era culpado. Empurrando essa incerteza para o fundo da mente, se aproximou dele e de Lupin para se despedir, mas para sua surpresa os viu entrando no trem.

A escolta esse ano será até hogwarts. - Tonks falou diante do olhar confuso do rapaz. - Olho-Tonto e Arthur já até aparataram para Hogsmead.

- Venha logo, Harry. - Sirius parecia uma criança que ganhara um presente antecipado. - Nossa há quanto tempo que eu não ando nesse trem...

Vendo que faltavam agora poucos minutos e poucas pessoas na estação, Harry entrou no expresso logo atrás de Gina.

---------

N/A: Gente onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi escrever essa fic? Credo esse povo faz tanta coisa, que quando eu vejo um capitulozinho vira um grandão... Como diz a Sally, a gente empresta só os dedos para digitar (ou outra coisa do gênero.) Falando na Sally, queria agradecer pela frase que o Harry fala para Gina na biblioteca: "Eu só sou assim com você..." Se não ficou igual foi totalmente inspirada numa das minhas cenas favoritas da fic dela My Girl. Espero que não se importe, querida.

Outro agradecimento especial para minha amiga, companheira de msn, Ara Potter, que me deu de presente uma short Rony/Hermione, com um MM (missing moment) dos dois durante a visita à casa dos Potter. Portanto, povo que pedia, clamava, implorava por NC, eu não fiz, mas a Ara se compadeceu de todos nós e fez. O nome da fic é Com Você Esqueço de Tudo e o Id é 3207866 , aproveitem. Menos você dona Lize Lupin. A senhorita ainda não chega nem perto de ter dezoito então nada de ir lá ler, ok? Hahaha.

Bjks para todos e aí vão os comentários individuais.

Ara: Querida, Pois é quando eu escrevi essa cena eu lembrei de você. Reparou que tem gente fazendo campanha pra você me ajudar??? Agora esse povo pode dormir mais feliz. Que a fada protetora das bruxas pervertidas te abençoe, sempre!!! ASHUASHUAHSA. Bjks

Anderson BsB: E aí, muito trabalho? O que você está achando? Pelo menos escreve um: Li, gostei, mas to sem tempo pra comentar! Se bem que aí você já estaria comentando, então não faria sentido... AHAHAHA. Bom deixa pra lá. Bjks

Géia: Até que enfim, né!!! Coragem é o que não falta a ninguém ali. Eu também adoro a Gina assim audaciosa, ela é tudo! Bjks.

Arabella Potter: Eu também faço isso de vez em quando pego e leio tudo de uma só vez. Que bom que gostou, obrigada. Eu também acho que faço mais a linha sutil, mas como o povo pede eu tenho que me explicar, não é? Bjks

Ivania: E aí, está gostando? Espero que sim. Bjks

Remaria: Espero que você continue gostando da fic. Bjks

Band: Tá sumido. Cadê você??? Bjsk


	19. Hogwarts

Capítulo 19 - Hogwarts

Já estavam no meio do trem quando Sirius achou uma cabine que lhe agradasse e todos entraram, menos Rony e Hermione que apenas deixaram seus malões indo em seguida para a cabine dos monitores e Lupin e Tonks que foram verificar o restante do trem, como ele mesmo esclareceu, todo cuidado era pouco nesses tempos. Quando a estação de King's Cross foi sendo deixada para trás, Harry pôde verificar que em Londres a influência dos dementadores ainda podia ser sentida e a neblina ainda se fazia presente em pleno verão. Instintivamente abraçou Gina e segurando seu rosto beijou-a, o que lhe deu a sensação de ter comido algumas barras de chocolate, mas logo foi interrompido por um som digno da ex-professora Umbridge.

- Hem... hem... - Gui estava sentado de frente para o casal. - Acho bom não se esquecerem que eu ficarei de olho em vocês e que também conheço as passagens secretas daquele castelo, senhor Potter.

Gina ia responder ao irmão, mas foi interrompida pela gargalhada de Sirius.

- Meu caro, Gui. Eu não queria estar na sua pele, se esse aí tiver herdado o lado maroto do pai, o que pela quantidade de confusões que se meteu desde que entrou na escola parece confirmar. Eu lembro de todas as confusões que o James armava para poder ficar com a Lilly.

Com o clima descontraído pela conversa amena que se ouvia naquela cabine, a viagem que imaginara, seria deprimente, foi de longe uma das mais tranqüilas que Harry já teve, talvez pelo fato de naquela vez não ter nenhum Malfoy para irritá-lo.

- Falando nisso, vi pouquíssimos alunos da Sonserina no trem. - rony que havia retornado à cabine alguns minutos antes do carrinho de comida passar, agora estava sentado no chão, entre os bancos, comendo um bolo de caldeirão.

- Na verdade, o trem está quieto demais. - Hermione que chegara depois do namorado, lanchava sentada no colo do namorado, ignorando a testa franzida e as reclamações de Gui para a cena e os gestos obscenos com que Rony o respondia. - É obvio que eu esperava que não houvesse tanto tumulto, mas também essa calmaria toda me assusta um pouco.

- Eram os sonserinos. - Luna falou como se explicasse tudo.

- Ahm? - Sirius, que ainda não se habituara ao jeito da corvinal, ficou extremamente confuso.

- Ela quer dizer que eram os sonserinos que causavam todo aquele tumulto. - Neville respondeu, fazendo com que os outros ficassem realmente impressionados com a capacidade que ele adquiriu em compreender a namorada.

-----

Quando finalmente chegaram na estação de Hogsmead, ao cair da tarde, uma sensação esquisita se apoderou de todos. Era estranho estar de volta e saber que Dumbledore não estaria lá para recepcioná-los. Contendo o nó que começava a se formar em sua garganta, harry passou por Hagrid, cumprimentando-o com um aceno, enquanto ele gritava pelos alunos do primeiro ano, que esse ano pareceram a Harry ainda mais baixinhos do que no ano anterior.

Subiu numa das carruagens junto com Gina, Lupin, Tonks e Sirius, tomando o cuidado para não ficar encarando os trestálios, pois não sabia se ao ver mais uma morte eles se mostrariam ainda mais impressionantes, enquanto Rony, hermione, Luna, Neville, Gui e Fleur embarcaram em outra. Chegando em frente ao castelo, os membros da Ordem da Fênix informaram que estariam se revezando na segurança dos alunos auxiliando os aurores do Ministério, o que permitiria manterem contato mais freqüente.

Despediram-se e Harry procurou conter o rubor que insistia em invadir sua face ao ouvir a última recomendação que Sirius fez em seu ouvido:

- Não esqueça de pedir para a Sala Precisa um lugar bem romântico e também uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos ou de hidromel.

No momento em que pôs os pés no Salão Principal, Harry procurou se concentrar apenas em andar até o canto mais afastado à esquerda do salão, na mesa da Grifinória. Não queria ver os olhares dos outros alunos que o observavam atentos, nem a figura imponente de Minerva McGonagall sentada na cadeira central da mesa dos professores, onde tantas vezes vira o antigo diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Era uma dor quase física estar novamente ali e não poder ver nem escutar os gracejos do velho sábio, parecia que algo estava extremamente errado naquela cena. Imerso em seus sombrios sentimentos, o "Eleito" nem percebeu quando o professor Flitwich entrou com o chapéu seletor e ordenou a entrada dos alunos do primeiro ano, nem mesmo quando o chapéu mágico cantou uma harmoniosa canção falando de dor e recomeço, luta e união, amizade e desafio. Somente quando Gina, sentada ao seu lado, o abraçou, ele recomeçou a ouvir o mundo a sua volta e a voz esganiçada do pequeno mestre de feitiços chamando "Jeffrey Thamey", Rony resmungando "Agora só faltam dois", o chapéu exclamando alto "Lufa-lufa" e Gina sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Está tudo bem? - ele baixou os olhos para a mesa.

- Não. Eu sinto como se ele fosse entrar a qualquer momento no Salão...

- Eu sei... parece que tem algo errado, não é?

Ele confirmou e olhou-a. Aquela garota era realmente incrível. Chegava a ser ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e assustador o modo como ela o compreendia. Abraçou-a apertado e beijou-lhe o cabelo ruivo, enquanto Rony exclamava ao ouvir Peter Valer ser encaminhado para a Corvinal:

- Ainda bem. Meu estômago está roncando!

- Francamente, Rony. Nem demorou tanto dessa vez. - Hermione ralhava com o namorado do mesmo jeito que fizera nos últimos anos.

Dando por encerrada a cerimônia de seleção, a nova diretora iniciou o banquete, que continuava maravilhoso como sempre. Harry até se conteve no início, realmente seu estado de espírito não o fazia sentir fome, mas o cheiro irresistível dos pratos ao seu redor, praticamente o forçara a comer e depois de algum tempo até de dispôs a conversar com os colegas a sua volta.

- É melhor tomar cuidado, Rony. - Hermione falava num tom raivoso.

- Cuidado com o quê, Mione?

- A sua comida vai acabar caindo, de tanto que olham para cá. - ela já estava irritada com o olhar insistente de Lilá para o ruivo.

- Ahm, a Lilá. - depois de perceber os olhares da ex-namorada ele sorriu. - Liga não. Eu já contei pra ela que a gente tá namorando.

- E quando foi isso, posso saber? - Harry e Gina se entreolharam, ia começar mais uma das discussões.

- Foi no dia do teste de aparatação. Não te contei?

- Não, Ronald. Acho que você se esqueceu de me dizer que tinha encontrado com essa... garota.

- Se eu esqueci foi porque não era importante, não acha, Hermione?

- Franca... - a morena já ia responder quando foi calada por um beijo de Rony.

- Posso dar a discussão por encerrada? - Harry perguntava irônico. - Porque ter vocês se agarrando na minha frente, me tira o apetite.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado, Potter. Você fica aí tirando uma com a minha cara, e nem percebe certas pessoas secando a minha irmã.

- Rony. - Gina e Hermione gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer calar essa sua boca grande? - a ruiva falou entre os dentes.

Harry estreitou os olhos e discretamente percorreu o salão com os olhos, até que percebeu a cara amarrada de Dino, que evidentemente abaixara rápido o olhar para seu prato, e Simas que trazia estampado no rosto um sorriso amarelo. Colocou o sorriso mais cínico que conseguiu em seu rosto e cumprimentou-os:

- Olá Simas, Dino. Como foram as férias?

- Normal. - respondeu Simas enquanto Dino Thomas apenas grunhiu algo como "horrível".

Depois de cumprimentar seus colegas de quarto, virou-se e imitando Rony, deu um beijo apaixonado em Gina, que só terminou quando sentiu um chute da ruiva em sua canela.

- Ui, Gi. Que foi?

- Que idéia foi essa? Tá querendo se mostrar, agora?

- Calma, ruiva. Eu praticamente fiz um favor pra ele. Assim ele não mantém nenhuma esperança de voltar com você.

- Ele já sabe que a gente voltou a namorar, Harry! - falou ríspida.

- Como assim? Quem contou pra ele?

- Eu, Harry. Eu contei pra ele.

- Quando? - agora era Harry quem estava sério.

- Durante as férias. Ele me escreveu.

- Quer dizer que você ficou trocando cartinhas com o Thomas durante o verão?

- Ele me escreveu uma vez, para saber como eu estava, se precisava de ajuda, essas coisas.

- Ele queria era te consolar e tentar voltar com você.

- Quer parar com essa besteira!

- Então agora...

- Gina, por que você não faz como eu? Beija logo o Harry e acaba com essa briga. - interrompeu Rony, entediado.

- Primeiro porque eu não sou você, Roniquinho. E segundo porque é bom pra vocês terem a noção do que a gente passava com as discussões de vocês.

- Silêncio, a McGonagall vai falar. - Hermione interrompeu.

Assim que a nova diretora ficou de pé, logo após as sobremesas desaparecerem, deixando as mesas vazias e limpas, o salão principal foi ficando silencioso. Todos aguardavam o discurso que iniciaria uma nova época em Hogwarts. Uma época pós Dumbledore. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, numa promessa mútua de continuarem aquela discussão depois e em seguida prestaram atenção nas palavras da senhora.

- Muito boa noite. Estamos começando mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. Mas por diversos motivos este ano será excepcionalmente diferente dos demais. Para uns será a primeira vez que freqüentarão esse castelo, para outros porque será o último ano, mas para todos nós: alunos, professores e funcionários (o fantasma de frei Gorducho fez um muxoxo na mesa da Lufa-lufa), ah sim, e fantasmas, o mais marcante será a falta do nosso querido e estimado diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Para honrar para sempre a memória desse extraordinário bruxo, peço a todos que não permitam que as trevas dominem seus corações e seus lares, seja aqui em Hogwarts ou nas suas casas. - a diretora emocionada, parou um pouco e procurando deixar a voz mais firme ante a visão dos rostos tristes e em muitos casos banhados de lágrimas dos alunos, continuou. - Tenho aqui alguns recados para todos vocês. Primeiro quero apresentar a todos o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Gui Weasley. (alguns suspiros foram ouvidos por todo o salão e Harry se conteve para não rir ao imaginar o que Fleur faria se soubesse) Ele também passara a ser o diretor da casa Grifinória. - a mesa vermelha e dourada explodiu em palmas e assovios. - Também devo informar, para aqueles que ainda não souberam, que a professora de adivinhação Sibila Trelawney, infelizmente foi assassinada durante o período das férias. (Lilá e Parvati deram um gritinho assustado e muitos outros alunos cochichavam a respeito da notícia) Portanto o professor Firenze passará a ministrar as aulas de adivinhação para todas as séries. Continuando, os alunos que iriam fazer os NOM's em junho passado, terão duas semanas de intensa revisão, para completarem os exames em seguida. - houve um murmúrio de desagrado. - E por último, o nosso zelador, senhor Filch, pede para lembrar a todos que a Floresta Proibida tem esse nome justamente porque não é permitida a entrada dos alunos lá, apesar de alguns de vocês insistirem em achar que não. - o olhar de McGonagall pousou diretamente sobre o "Trio". - E também que a lista de objetos confiscáveis aumentou e está fixada no mural ao lado da sala dele. - ela deu uma pausa. - Por hoje é só. Estão dispensados e tenham uma boa noite de sono.

Rony e Hermione, como monitores, logo guiavam os alunos do primeiro ano pelas escadas que levavam à torre da grifinória. Neville foi se despedir de Luna, arrancando olhares surpresos e curiosos de muitos alunos de todas as casas. Harry e Gina também se levantaram e se encaminharam para a saída, a ruiva alguns passos na frente de Harry. Mas quando este a viu sendo cumprimentada pelos amigos um pouco mais à frente, inclusive por um sorridente Dino Thomas, o moreno se apressou e ao chegar ao lado dela segurou firme em sua mão e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Me desculpe.

Gina que já estava preparada para uma cena, se desarmou com a atitude do namorado e com um largo sorriso se despediu dos amigos, puxando o namorado para uma passagem secreta que havia atrás da tapeçaria de Serguei o Louco no terceiro andar.

- Isso significa que você me perdoou? - perguntou Harry com um sorriso tímido.

- Eu perdoei quando você me dispensou, não ia perdoar quando você quis mostrar para todos que estamos juntos? Até porque assim a Romilda Vance também perde as esperanças...

- Ah, então você brigou comigo, mas também se sentiu beneficiada...

Enquanto falava, o rapaz a encostava na parede de pedra, vendo-a corar. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram e estavam tão próximos que pareciam um só, não conseguiram mais raciocinar e beijaram-se esquecendo de tudo e de todos. Ao ouvirem alguns passos no corredor próximo, algum tempo depois, o casal decidiu que era melhor irem para o salão comunal, antes que o zelador os encontrasse, ou pior, Gui os flagrasse namorando daquele jeito

------

Depois de verificar seu horário naquela manhã, Harry não pôde discordar com Rony quando este disse que aquele era o ano dos sonhos deles. Como só assistiam a aulas de cinco matérias, elas ficaram com seus tempos tão espaçados no horário que tinha dias que só teriam uma aula na parte da tarde ou da manhã, menos Hermione que fazia mais matérias que eles. E mesmo Hermione lembrando que era ano de NIEM's e que teriam que usar todo tempo livre para estudar, ele imaginou que não poderia ser pior que o quinto ano. Dando um selinho em Gina que já saia apressada para a sua primeira semana de revisões, voltou a comer suas torradas calmamente. Até que para quem não queria voltar à escola, estava se sentindo bem demais. Viu quando Hermione deu um beijo rápido em Rony e rumou para a aula de aritmância, ouvindo o ruivo brincar:

- Fica tranqüila, Mione. Nós só vamos ficar aqui, descansando um pouco esperando você.

Riu com o amigo e depois de tomar o restante do suco de abóbora se dirigindo ao salão comunal, quando foi abordado por Gui.

- Depois das aulas eu quero que vá até a minha sala.

- Algum problema?

- Não. Mas temos que encaixar no seu horário os treinamentos e também o quadribol. - o cunhado continuou, agora muito baixo. - A diretora quer que a taça não saia da Grifinória.

Harry estava perplexo.

- Com essa guerra toda, ela está preocupada com a taça de quadribol?

- Bom, ela quer que os alunos procurem se preocupar o mínimo com o que está acontecendo lá fora...

- Isso não está certo!

- Olha, talvez eu concorde com você em parte, mas depois a gente discute isso, agora eu tenho que ir.

Rony que até então observava Harry calado, apressou-se a acalmá-lo.

- Relaxa, cara. - o moreno o olhou como se visse um ser de outro planeta.

- Só eu que estou achando estranha essa... inversão de valores?

- Ei, eu só disse para você relaxar e esperar. Depois você conversa com Gui a respeito disso e aí vocês chegam num acordo.

Assim os dois foram para o salão comunal, onde Rony convenceu Harry a jogarem uma partida de xadrez, enquanto aguardavam a hora de irem para a primeira aula. Depois do moreno ter irritado o amigo com suas reclamações sobre ter coisas mais importantes que o quadribol, durante as duas partidas que jogaram, o ruivo desistiu, alegando que Harry não estava se concentrando. Pegou o seu material e informou que ia se encontrar com Hermione na saída da aula dela, com cara de poucos amigos. Resignado, Harry pegou o próprio material e caminhou até a estufa número cinco onde assistiriam a primeira aula de Herbologia.

A manhã que não prometia nada de bom, acabou se tornando uma grata surpresa. Que Neville era um excelente aluno de Herbologia, não era novidade, mas vê-lo confiante e eficiente (incrivelmente ele não havia quebrado nem derrubado nada.), era de certa forma gratificante e Harry tinha suas suspeitas de quem seria a responsável por essa mudança. Com o humor melhorando na medida que se aproximava o horário do almoço, deixou rapidamente seu material no dormitório e foi se sentar numa poltrona próxima à lareira a espera de que Gina entrasse pelo buraco do retrato.

- Juro que se você olhar mais uma vez para esse relógio, eu vou te dar um murro. - Rony falou exasperado, enquanto abraçava Hermione.

- Não enche.

- Por que você não vai esperá-la na saída da aula? - Hermione perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro de aritmância que precisava ler até a próxima aula.

- Porque eu não sei que aula ela está tendo, não é óbvio? - disse irritado.

- Cara, às vezes eu me surpreendo com a sua burrice. - Harry se limitou a fazer um gesto rude com a mão. - Três palavras: mapa do maroto.

Imediatamente o moreno subiu para o dormitório do sétimo ano para pegar o mapa no fundo do malão, resmungando algo que soou para Rony como "droga, como eu não pensei nisso antes", o que fez o ruivo rir divertido.

- Silêncio, Ron, está me atrapalhando.

Hermione falava enquanto se aconchegava mais nos braços do namorado. Era tão melhor estudar assim, só precisava fazer com que Rony ficasse em silêncio. Mas antes que conseguisse ler mais uma linha, sentiu o livro sendo tirado de suas mãos e viu o rapaz com um olhar maroto.

- Me devolve o livro, Ronald.

- Só devolvo se você me der um beijo. E não vale selinho, tem que ser um beijo decente.

- Se você quer um beijo decente, ok. - ela deu um suave beijo no rosto do ruivo, e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Mas eu prefiro os beijos indecentes.

Quando Harry desceu as escadas, poucos minutos depois, para ir encontrar Gina na saída da aula de feitiços, procurou não prestar atenção à cena de Rony e Hermione entrelaçados no sofá, o livro de aritmância esquecido no chão.

-------

Gina estava saindo da aula do professor Flitwich junto com Luna, quando sentiu alguém a puxando. Reconhecendo o perfume do namorado, falou um simples "tchau Luna", antes de seus lábios serem capturados pelos de Harry.

- Oi. - ele falou depois de alguns minutos.

- Oi. - ela respondeu, as orelhas ficando levemente vermelhas.

- Por que você ficou assim... envergonhada? - ele sorriu apaixonado.

- É que, bem... tá todo mundo olhando. - Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que pelo menos metade dos alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal que assistiram à aula de feitiços, os observavam curiosos. Decidido a não se importar quando chamava atenção por algo que o fazia feliz, deu mais um beijo em Gina, fazendo seu rubor aumentar e perguntou enquanto pegava a mochila dela e colocava no próprio ombro.

- E daí? - puxou-a para irem almoçar, caminhando de mãos dadas até o salão principal, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione sentados lado a lado almoçando.

Gina encheu sem demora o prato e começou a comer, praticamente engolindo a comida sem mastigar, fazendo com que o "trio maravilha" parasse de comer para olhá-la.

- Vai com calma, tem comida suficiente, Gininha. - resmungou Rony.

- Eu tenho que me apressar. Marquei com Luna para estudarmos na biblioteca.

- Mas eu pensei... - Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela ruiva.

- Desculpa, amor, mas essa revisão para os NOM's mal começou e já está me deixando maluca.

- Tudo bem. - o moreno sorriu dando um beijo no rosto da namorada. - Eu vou com você.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Harry. - Hermione falou cautelosa.

- E eu posso saber o por quê, Hermione? - ele perguntou sério.

- Por que ela vai estudar. - disse como se explicasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - E você vai atrapalhá-la.

- Não imagino como. - reclamou indignado.

Na realidade Harry imaginava como. Ele sabia exatamente o que gostaria de fazer com Gina enquanto ela estivesse estudando na biblioteca. Talvez começasse fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse em seus braços enquanto lia algum livro chato sobre feitiços, do mesmo jeito que Rony tinha feito mais cedo com Hermione, depois acariciaria seus braços e a beijaria naquele ponto próximo à nuca que fazia com que ela ficasse ofegante... Mas se a Madame Pince por acaso reclamasse (e nesse ponto ele teve que admitir que era a hipótese mais provável), ele apenas a abraçaria e talvez, entre um capítulo e outro, ele conseguisse roubar um beijo.

- Infelizmente eu vou ter que concordar com a Mione, Harry. - Gina olhou-o com um brilho nos olhos que dizia claramente que ela provavelmente havia imaginado o mesmo que ele, continuou. - Eu ia acabar me distraindo. Mas isso acaba daqui a três semanas.

- Humpf... Mas os finais de semana são meus!

- Eu vou ter aula nos sábados pela manhã até começarem os exames... - falou calmamente, enquanto Harry ficava cada vez mais irritado.

- Nos sábados?! - ele falou alto o suficiente para que várias cabeças no salão virassem para olhá-lo. - Desse jeito eu vou ter que fazer o quê para beijar você? Marcar hora?

- Ei, mais respeito, Potter. - ralhou Rony.

- Você deu um jeito hoje, não deu?

- Então é isso? Eu vou ter que correr a cada final de aula para ver você e quem sabe poder abraçá-la enquanto não começa a próxima aula?

- Esqueceu dos horários das refeições...

- Que você vai engolir o mais rápido possível para ir para a biblioteca...

- E os domingos à tarde...

- O que aconteceu como sábado à tarde e o domingo de manhã? O Rony comeu de sobremesa?

- Ei, me tirem dessa história! - o ruivo falou exaltado.

- Trabalho de casa, amor. - Gina continuou pacientemente, ignorando os comentários do irmão.

- Mas...

- Harry. São apenas três semanas, não três anos. Além do mais você vai me ver sempre, e ainda está no ano dos NIEM's. - ela deu um sorriso para Hermione. - Mas depois eu compenso você, ok?

- Ei, não gostei desse lance de compensar. Ginevra você não se atreva a compensar nada com esse quatro olhos, ouviu bem. - o ruivo falava ríspido.

- Cala a boca, Rony. - Hermione falou calmamente, dando tapinhas condescendentes na mão do namorado.

- Nós estamos falando dos seus horários, não dos meus. - Harry falou emburrado ignorando completamente a bronca do amigo. Gina apenas riu e puxou-o pelas vestes dando um longo beijo que fez com que Rony virasse o rosto para o lado para não ver.

- Eu espero você na saída da aula de Poções para me levar até a sala da McGonagall, ok? - sorriu matreira.

- Então eu te espero na frente da sala de Transfiguração, porque agora eu tenho aula dupla lá. - murmurou derrotado.

- Combinado. Agora eu vou indo, pois a Luna também já terminou.

Harry pôde ver Luna se desvencilhando de um também inconformado Neville e teve a certeza de que as próximas semanas seriam um verdadeiro teste para seu autocontrole e paciência. Pelo menos ele teve a sorte do ano letivo começar numa quarta-feira, o que o levava a crer que ela não poderia ter tanto trabalho para fazer no final de semana quanto supunha.

Quando sábado chegou, Harry teve que admitir que se enganara redondamente. Não só Gina tinha trabalho suficiente para fazer três pessoas ficarem ocupadas, como ele também tinha alguns deveres a mais do que o esperado. Slughorn pediu que descrevessem os diversos usos possíveis da Poção do Sono em no mínimo setenta centímetros de pergaminho, Gui mandara-os pesquisar e explicar pelo menos cinco tipos de feitiços atordoantes e seus respectivos contra-feitiços, e McGonagall pedira que treinassem transfiguração humana, o que explicava a barba grisalha espessa em seu rosto.

No momento em que finalmente terminou sua dissertação de Poções e mais nenhum pelo adornava sua face, Harry se deixou sentar ao lado de Gina na poltrona, enquanto ela terminava sua redação sobre a "Guerra dos Duendes", para o professor Binns.

- Você não vai parar para descansar? - os olhos verdes estavam tristes como os de um cachorro abandonado.

- Espera só eu terminar esse parágrafo. É o último. - falou enquanto concluía sua descrição sobre as conseqüências da batalha. - Pronto.

- Até que enfim! Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins?

- Meia hora, depois eu tenho que voltar para terminar a tonelada de trabalho que ainda falta. - ele sorriu.

- Boa idéia, Harry. Mione, você não quer parar um pouco também, não? - o olhar da morena foi fulminante.

- Eu vou parar daqui a cinco minutos, quando formos para a reunião dos monitores.

- Droga, eu tinha esquecido. - ele parecia desgostoso. - Mas você não vai demorar, não é? Quer dizer... você É a monitora chefe, não pode fazer tipo... uma reunião relâmpago... e daí... a gente pode... - na medida que ia falando o ruivo tinha a certeza de que não poderia contar com Hermione para apressar uma reunião. Ela nunca iria negligenciar seus deveres. - Tá, eu calo a minha boca. - disse num muxoxo.

- Eu nem falei nada.

- Mas pensou que eu sei. - pelo olhar surpreso de Hermione, Rony tinha acertado em cheio.

-------

Rony estava totalmente concentrado. Não na reunião que se desenrolava à sua frente entre os monitores das casas, mas sim em contar quantas vezes ainda Ernesto MacMillan se dirigiria a Hermione com aquele sorriso besta e tocando em seu braço. Será que o idiota não sabia que ela tinha namorado? E que o mesmo estava a um pulo de voar em seu pescoço? Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira quando o monitor da Lufa-lufa aparentemente fez algum comentário engraçado e Hermione riu. Aparentemente, porque ele não conseguira ouvir nenhuma palavra desde que se sentara ao redor daquela mesa e a reunião começara. Procurou lembrar se haveria algum problema em azará-lo por debaixo da mesa, sem que ninguém visse. Chegou a apertar fortemente a varinha dentro do bolso das vestes, antes de refletir que inevitavelmente Hermione iria descobrir que fora ele. Ele não conseguia mentir para ela.

Quando finalmente a reunião terminou (de que valia saber quantos pontos cada casa ganhara ou perdera nesses primeiros três dias, ou quantos casais foram flagrados no corujal, afinal?), Rony permaneceu sentado, atento aos movimentos do "inimigo". Como ele se atrevia a se despedir de Hermione com um beijo? Tudo bem que foi no rosto, mas precisava ter demorado tanto? Meio segundo seria mais do que suficiente. Precisava pegar na mão dela? Por que ela estava sorrindo? Esse cara não tem medo do perigo não? Foi içado do poço de ciúmes em que se encontrava pela voz de Hermione que perguntava:

- Vai ficar aí a noite inteira, Rony?

- Por quê? Estou te atrasando para alguma coisa? - ela olhou-o confusa, reparando enfim no rosto vermelho e na expressão carregada do namorado.

- O que houve, Ron?

- O que houve? O que houve? - ele levantou num rompante e cruzou o espaço entre a mesa e a porta onde Hermione ainda estava parada. - Um lufa-lufa abusado é o que houve! - bradou furioso.

- Rony... - começou a morena com um sorriso se formando nos lábios. - ...do que você está falando?

- Aquele... cara, estava flertando com você! Na minha frente!

- Quem... Ernesto?

- Ah, é Ernesto agora? - puxou a namorada para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

- Francamente, Rony. Você está com ciúmes? - ela sentou sobre a mesa, encarando-o com um brilho estranho que parecia de felicidade nos olhos.

- É claro que eu estou com ciúmes! Aquelezinho fica aí, na minha frente, cheio de sorrisos para você e não perdendo nenhuma chance de tocá-la... - ele andava, nervoso, de um lado para o outro.

- Você reparou nisso tudo?

- Hum, hum... - ele parou de frente para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha. - Tanto que pude contar quantos dentes ele tem na boca, tentando adivinhar quantos eu seria capaz de quebrar com um soco.

- Ah, Rony! - ela agora sorria manhosa e puxou-o para perto de si. - Eu te amo, sabia?

- Ahm? - agora era ele que não entendia nada.

- Você assim todo ciumento é tão... bem... - ela ficou corada.

- Sou tão?

- Bonitinho. - ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Bonitinho?

- E... sexy...

- Desse elogio eu gostei.

No instante seguinte, já esquecidos do motivo da discussão, Rony e Hermione se empenhavam em descobrir quanto tempo conseguiriam ficar se beijando antes de precisarem se separar em busca de ar, enquanto retiravam o excesso de vestes sobre eles.

-------

Harry procurou aproveitar bem aquele tempo sozinho com Gina, pois sabia que ela inda tinha muito que estudar e ele não se perdoaria se a senhora Weasley brigasse com a garota por ter recebido menos NOM's que os gêmeos, se bem que ele achava meio impossível que isso pudesse de fato acontecer. Sentou-se com ela sob a faia próxima ao lago, a princípio conversando amenidades, mas depois de um tempo somente namorando.

Nunca imaginou que algum dia fosse pensar assim, mas não via a hora de deixar Hogwarts, nem que fosse só por alguns dias, como nos feriados. A ausência de Dumbledore ainda se fazia perceber (e ele não imaginou realmente que algum dia pudesse esquecer), e isso o deixava entristecido e angustiado. Somente Gina o fazia superar ao menos um pouco esse sentimento. Quando estava com a ruiva ele se sentia melhor, como se nada importasse mais do que beijá-la. Mas desde que retornaram não tiveram tempo de ficar sozinhos, por conta das muitas aulas e deveres que ela recebia nas revisões.

- Vamos entrar? Já deve estar na hora do jantar. - ela falou se desvencilhando dele e levantando.

- Já? Mas acabamos de chegar. - falou decepcionado.

- Harry, eu disse que seria só por meia hora e a gente já está aqui há duas horas!

- Então, foi o que eu disse. - ele também se levantou. - Ah, Gi. Eu estou com saudades.

- Harry James Potter. Eu estou com fome e ainda tenho muitos trabalhos para fazer.

- Tá certo. Merlin, a gente não pode nem mais querer ficar com a namorada sossegado...

- Vai passar rápido, você vai ver. - ela sorriu e começaram a caminhar de volta para o castelo. - Mas para você ficar mais contente a gente pode combinar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- A cada trabalho que eu terminar, tiro quinze minutos só pra gente.

- Trinta.

- Vinte e nem um minuto a mais. E na sala comunal, nem pensar em jardim, sala vazia ou sala precisa.

- Mas...

- Assim eu consigo controlar mais o tempo. É pegar ou largar.

- Tá certo, né. Melhor que nada. Mas a capa da invisibilidade pode? - chegaram na mesa da grifinória onde o jantar já estava sendo servido.

- Vamos ver.

- Ok. - observou o salão e perguntou. - Será que Rony e Hermione ainda estão na reunião?

Gina vasculhou o salão com os olhos e respondeu antes de pegar a travessa com empadão.

- Acho que não, os outros monitores estão todos aqui.

Uma súbita compreensão de onde poderiam estar os dois, os fez ficarem com as faces avermelhadas praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo, eu não quero pensar sobre isso.

- Nem eu! Já basta o que eu vi.

- O que você... bem... viu?

- Eu não vi, vi, realmente... foi num dos treinamentos de oclumência... a Hermione deixou escapar.

- Ah, sim. A Hermione me contou que não conseguiu conter essa lembrança.

- Então você sabe qual eu estou falando? - eles falavam baixo para que mais ninguém escutasse.

- Eu soube antes de você. - ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ela... bem... me contou logo depois que aconteceu, assim que vocês chegaram. Mas eu... bem... não quis saber de todos os detalhes.

- Oh, sim. Eu também não. Quando percebi o que era eu parei na hora...

- Ora, ora. O que vocês dois estão conversando para ficarem assim? - a voz de Sirius se fez presente, fazendo-os levantar a cabeça assustados.

- Sirius, que susto!

- Nossa, eu pensei que fosse ficar feliz em me ver.

- E fiquei, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Segurança extra. E vocês, o que tanto cochichavam.

- Nada. - Harry respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Gina dizia.

- Rony e Mione.

- Certo, certo. Aqueles dois demoraram a se entender, mas também quando se acertaram não perderam tempo, não é? - os dois jovens se entreolharam e assentiram voltando a comer.

Depois de alguns minutos em que Sirius recitava a lista de recomendações que Molly enviara para Rony e Gina, a ruiva se levantou dizendo que ia voltar para a torre da Grifinória para terminar mais alguns trabalhos e que era para Harry aproveitar o tempo para colocar a conversa em dia com Sirius. Quando os cabelos flamejantes já não eram mais vistos do salão, o moreno deu um longo suspiro, abandonando de vez a colher com a qual comera a sobremesa no prato e voltando-se para o padrinho, flagrando-o com uma expressão irônica.

- O que foi?

- Você está com cara de criança, quando não deixam comer mais biscoito.

- Muito engraçado. - falou azedo.

- Também acho. Já que você terminou o jantar vamos dar uma volta pra eu poder te contar as novidades.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Harry entrava no salão comunal, ansioso para ver se Gina já tinha terminado algum dever e poder aproveitar seus vinte minutos com ela. Encontrou-a sentada na sua mesa preferida, com vários livros à sua volta, junto com anotações que ele reconheceu como sendo de Hermione, tentando traduzir algumas runas junto com Colin Creevey.

Acalmando suas entranhas que no momento estavam se roendo de ciúmes da proximidade de Gina com o outro grifinório, procurou agir normalmente e manter um sorriso satisfeito ao sentar do lado dela e puxá-la para um leve beijo.

- Já acabou?

- Ainda não. Falta um pedaço dessa tradução de Runas Antigas. - ela apontou para o texto quase completo a sua frente. - E fazer os deveres de Astronomia, Poções, Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Mas você não pretende fazer tudo hoje, pretende?

- Pelo menos o de DCAT e Poções, além desse que já está no final.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar essa interessante conversa... - Colin falou irritado. - ... mas Gina, a gente tem que terminar logo isso. E eu já achei a palavra que faltava, quer dizer combate.

- Certo, obrigada Colin. Agora a frase faz sentido.

Gina recomeçou a escrever em seu pergaminho deixando de lado um Harry ainda bastante surpreso com o modo rude com que o rapaz, que sempre o venerara, acabara de falar. Ele esperava, ou melhor seu monstro particular, que esta atitude tivesse fundamento no estresse pelos exames e não em um interesse por Gina.

-----

Após fazerem uma visita a Dobby, já que tinham perdido o jantar, Rony e Hermione entraram no salão comunal e encontraram Harry adormecido na poltrona ao lado da mesa em que Gina e Colin ainda faziam seus trabalhos, com bichento enroscado preguiçosamente em seu colo. Aproximaram-se devagar, contendo o riso que a cena inevitavelmente provocava.

- Boa noite. - Hermione falou enquanto se acomodava com Rony no sofá. - Falta muito ainda?

- Oi. - respondeu Gina. Colin apenas olhou-os. - Eu estou terminando o último por hoje. Amanhã eu continuo. E não adianta fazer essa cara, Colin. Eu nem ia fazer esse de Astronomia, só fiz porque ...

- Porque o Harry está dormindo.

- Isso mesmo. O que fez com que adiantássemos mais esse trabalho, então não reclama.

- Quer dizer que ele está aí esperando há muito tempo? - Rony perguntou.

- Hum, hum. Ele chegou quando eu estava terminando uma tradução de Runas, mas antes que eu acabasse ele já estava cochilando.

- E isso foi?

- Não sei. Eu subi logo após o jantar, mas Harry ficou lá embaixo com Sirius, depois que ele chegou eu fiz os trabalhos de Runas, Poções e DCAT, que eram a minha meta. Mas aproveitei para adiantar o de Astronomia já que ele já estava aí dormindo.

- Sirius está aqui?

- Está ajudando na segurança. - a ruiva levantou os olhos do mapa estelar que estava completando e sorriu inocente para o casal no sofá. - Ele perguntou por vocês.

O casal corou imediatamente, mas foi salvo de ter que se explicar por Colin, que pediu silêncio. Gina tinha uma expressão no rosto que fazia com que parecesse que tinha ganhado um presente realmente bom. Bichento acabou acordando com a conversa e quando pulou do colo de Harry para se enroscar junto de Rony e Hermione, o moreno acabou despertando. Piscou várias vezes até perceber onde estava e o que estava acontecendo à sua volta.

- Já acabou, Gi? - Harry falava enquanto massageava o próprio pescoço, que se encontrava bastante dolorido.

- Falta só eu encontrar Marte e Júpiter, amor.

- Você não estava fazendo tradução de runas? - ele perguntou confuso, agora percebendo os amigos acomodados no sofá. - Ué, quando vocês chegaram?

- Chegamos na exata hora em que você babava na poltrona. - Rony respondeu rindo. Fazendo o amigo verificar se o que ele falava tinha realmente acontecido.

- Por que você não vai encher outro, Rony?

- Por que você não vai dormir na sua cama, Harry? Pelo menos é mais confortável. - o ruivo agora gargalhava.

- Você está muito alegre para quem teve que aturar uma reunião tão demorada, não é? - imediatamente Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e deram sorrisos amarelos.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - respondeu Rony.

- Pronto, acabei. - Gina exclamou enquanto enrolava o pergaminho com o trabalho que tinha terminado e juntando aos outros.

- Que bom. Agora é a minha vez. - Harry puxou-a para seu colo.

- Só um pouquinho. Eu estou realmente cansada.

- Mas, Gi...

- Amanhã eu prometo que fico a tarde inteira com você, está bem? - ela falou encostando o nariz no do namorado.

- Poxa eu fiquei esperando esse tempo todo você terminar, para nada?

- Nada não. Você vai estudar um pouco comigo agora. - ela sorria marota.

- É? Estudar o quê?

- Línguas.

No instante seguinte eles começaram um longo beijo, esquecidos do mundo, de Colin que ainda tentava achar Saturno em seu mapa e de Rony e Hermione que se despediam antes de rumarem cada um para seu dormitório. O único pensamento que ainda permanecia na mente de Harry era o que lhe dizia que aquelas semanas iriam ser difíceis, muito difíceis.

N/A: Oi!! Não, não é milagre ou miragem. Eu realmente consegui atualizar uma semana antes do previsto. Não sei se vou conseguir repetir o feito na próxima semana, mas tentarei. Bjks a todos que estão lendo, espero que gostem. Agora vamos aos comentários individuais.

Ara: Amor, vou providenciar um momento especial para o Harry e a Gina, só para você. (até parece que você não tem nenhuma fic para escrever, hahaha). Cadê você? Espero que não esteja doente. Bjks.

Sil17: Você é que nem eu não descansa enquanto não termina de ler os capítulos que falta? Eu fiz isso na sua. Obrigada pelos elogios. Bjks.

Remaria: Obrigada, também acho que já estava passando da hora dele fazer alguma coisa. Ainda bem que o pessoal gostou. Bjks.

Annabelle Potter: Obrigada querida. O Harry estava no momento Kate da vida dele: escolhe o Jack (o dever) ou o Sawyer (o prazer), e no final ficou com os dois, hehehe. O Harry, não a Kate (eu ainda não consegui ver os capítulos novos de Lost que baixei, aff). Bjks

Georgea: Esses trabalhos, vivem atrapalhando nosso lazer, ASHUASHUHSA. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que voce continue "amarrada" na história até o final. Bjks.

Anderson BsB: E aí, o que achou? Ainda tem muita Hogwarts para rolar... Obrigada e bjks.

Anny Quillin: Calma! Hahaha, as doses são normalmente a cada quinze dias, talvez menos se a família e o trabalho ajudarem. Ei nesse teve um pouco mais de Rony e Mione (eu também amo os dois), e o que você achou? Bjks.


	20. Um sonho, um presente e uma descoberta

Capítulo 20 – Um sonho, um presente e uma descoberta.

Já fazia cerca de dez dias que tinham retornado à Hogwarts e a cada dia o humor de Harry ficava ainda pior. Gina tinha somente duas semanas para revisar toda matéria do quinto ano, o que a deixava totalmente sem tempo, esgotada e estressada. O que fazia o moreno sentir que seu monstro ia cometer uma loucura a qualquer instante.

Eram inúmeras as vezes que ele se pegava hipnotizado pela expressão concentrada da ruiva enquanto fazia um trabalho particularmente difícil, ou muitas vezes sentia um impulso quase incontrolável de seqüestrá-la para alguma sala vazia, quando ela ficava sugando a ponta da pena enquanto pensava, como agora. Cerrou os punhos dentro das vestes e levantou-se rapidamente dizendo:

- Vou treinar.

Harry resolvera recomeçar os treinamentos mesmo sozinho (Gui também estava enrolado com as revisões para os NOM's e Lupin estava impossibilitado por ser época de lua cheia), pois era um jeito de não contar os minutos longe de Gina. Seguindo o exemplo do amigo, Rony resolveu fazer o mesmo.

- Vou com você.

Sob o olhar atento das namoradas, os dois caminharam até o corredor do sétimo andar onde ficava a sala precisa.

- Quer conversar? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Ahm?

- Eu quero saber se você quer conversar sobre o que está te incomodando.

- Não tem nada me incomodando.

- Ah, tá. – Rony deu um sorriso irônico.

- Sério.

- Ok. Você é naturalmente mal-humorado.

- Eu não sou mal-humorado.

- É verdade. Você ESTÁ mal-humorado.

- Eu não estou mal-humorado, tá bom? – Harry estava visivelmente irritado.

- É claro que não. E eu também não tenho medo de aranhas.

- Não enche. – eles andaram mais alguns metros em silêncio até que o ruivo tentou novamente.

- Tudo isso é só por causa da minha irmã ou tem mais coisa?

- Eu não tenho nada, ok. – o moreno parou de repente segurando Rony pelo braço com raiva. – Agora deixa eu me concentrar para podermos entrar.

- Ok, ok. – o ruivo falou se soltando e vendo o amigo passar três vezes em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás o Amalucado, até que a porta aparecesse. - Mas na hora que quiser conversar pode contar comigo.

- Mesmo se o assunto for a sua irmã? – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha com ironia.

- Fazer o quê, não é mesmo? Amigo é pra essas coisas. É só me poupar dos detalhes.

- Eu não me atreveria a contá-los.

- Acho bom.

Os dois iniciaram a já familiar rotina de exercícios e, com o auxílio da Sala que providenciara alguns bonecos para o treinamento, simularam duelos, aperfeiçoando os feitiços aprendidos. Algumas horas depois, cansados e suados demais para pensarem em qualquer coisa que não fosse suas próprias camas, eles retornaram à Torre da Grifinória, onde encontraram Gina ainda estudando ao lado de Colin e Hermione, como sempre, lendo um de seus livros. Rony subiu rapidamente para trocar-se e voltou para o lado da namorada, mas Harry preferiu apenas tomar um banho e deitar.

Depois de algum tempo que estava deitado, sem realmente conseguir dormir, ouviu passos próximos a sua cama e achou que era Rony, voltando do salão comunal. Fechou os olhos quando notou que abriam as cortinas da sua cama, para fingir que já estava dormindo. Não queria conversar com ninguém, queria só pensar em sua ruiva. Ouviu um murmúrio ao seu lado e sentiu que suas cobertas eram puxadas. Abriu os olhos, assustado. Quem era o louco que resolveu dormir com ele? Será que tinham errado de cama? Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que um de seus amigos fosse... Mas o que quer que seus companheiros de quarto eram ou deixavam de ser, Harry não chegou a pensar, pois sua mente parou ao ver Gina parada ao lado de sua cama.

- Gina?

- Oi. Vim dormir com você. – ela tirou a capa que escondia o uniforme. – Tava com saudades.

- O-o que você está fazendo?

- Eu não posso dormir de uniforme, posso?

- Mas o Rony...

- Esquece o meu irmão, Harry. Concentre-se em mim.

Como se ele conseguisse fazer outra coisa. Era a realização de um sonho: vê-la fazendo um sensual strip-tease para ele. Engoliu em seco quando ela começou a desabotoar sua blusa bem devagar. Se acomodou melhor, recostando-se, sentindo a temperatura do ambiente subir consideravelmente. Gina tinha um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, e Harry não conseguia mais desviar seus olhos do corpo dela, cada vez mais a mostra. Prendeu a respiração ao ver o corpo da namorada já quase despido. Ela mirou-o com os olhos castanhos brilhando e começou a retirar a saia.

- Gi...

- Você não quer? – ela parou de descer o zíper, no meio do caminho, esperando uma resposta.

- É o que eu mais quero.

- Então aproveita.

Harry sentia suas entranhas se contorcerem, seu corpo pulsava de desejo, que só aumentou ainda mais quando ela deitou ao seu lado somente com uma insinuante lingerie vermelha. Ofegou quando ela começou a beijá-lo com ardor, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a camisa do pijama e sentava em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado, atingindo em cheio uma parte de seu corpo que ele não mais controlava. Já tinha perdido o controle total de suas mãos que agora passeavam livres pelo corpo da ruiva. Seu monstro particular mandava em suas ações e ele nem percebeu em que momento ficou sobre ela. Percorreu o corpo da garota com beijos ardentes e os únicos sons que escutava eram das próprias respirações ofegantes.

Harry podia ouvir cada gemido da ruiva em seus braços, a medida que as carícias ficavam mais íntimas, e seu corpo parecia prestes a explodir. Sentiu que não ia conseguir mais se segurar quando ouviu-a gritar seu nome:

- HARRY!

------

- Harry...

A voz de Rony demonstrava sua preocupação ao ver o amigo num sono tão agitado. Provavelmente era mais um dos pesadelos com Voldemort. Harry murmurou algo incompreensível e gemeu aflito. O ruivo não pensou meia vez antes de sacudi-lo e chamar, agora um pouco mais alto:

- HARRY!

Harry abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Rony invadir a sua mente, e seu corpo sacudir num tremor rápido. Não era possível! Piscou várias vezes até perceber que estivera apenas sonhando. O tempo todo era só um sonho, não tinha ruiva em seus braços, corpos suados e roupas pelo chão. Fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, antes de pegar seus óculos e olhar para o amigo a sua frente com as feições bastante sérias.

- O que é, Rony?

- Bem, você estava agitado e eu pensei que poderia ser novamente um daqueles seus pesadelos. – Harry sentou-se na cama, mas puxou o travesseiro para seu colo ao notar que seu corpo ainda acreditava estar no sonho. – Mas pelo visto não era nenhum pesadelo, não é?

- Ahm? – seu cérebro ainda estava embotado e jurava que podia sentir o perfume de Gina se se concentrasse.

- O cara-de-cobra não ia deixar você neste estado, ia? – Rony perguntou num misto de ironia e irritação.

- Rony, pela nossa amizade. Não me faça perguntas.

- Não vou fazer.

- Obrigado.

- Vou... esperar por você lá embaixo.

- Ok.

O ruivo levantou-se e saiu do dormitório. Harry soltou o ar que retia nos pulmões. Ele precisava de um banho, e de preferência gelado. Já tivera outros sonhos com Gina, mas em nenhum tinham ido tão longe. Não ao ponto de seu corpo achar que realmente tinha acontecido, obrigando-o a fazer um feitiço de limpeza antes de se levantar.

-----

Quando Harry desceu as escadas, algum tempo depois, encontrou Gina esperando-o no salão comunal, junto com Rony e Hermione. Cumprimentou os amigos e deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia, sentindo seu corpo reagir prontamente, e as lembranças do sonho voltarem como um raio.

- Vamos logo tomar o café. – Rony falou ríspido.

- Certo. – respondeu o moreno, constrangido.

No caminho para o Salão Principal, a ruiva diminuiu os passos para que seu irmão e Hermione ficassem um pouco à frente e perguntou baixinho para que só Harry pudesse escutar.

- O que houve com o meu irmão? Ele tá tão estranho.

- Nada. – Harry sentiu o rosto queimar.

- O que aconteceu? – ela parou, segurando-o. Ela sempre sabia quando ele tentava esconder-lhe algo.

- Ele, bem... – de repente seus sapatos pareceram bastante interessantes. - ... me flagrou numa situação... embaraçosa.

- Que situação? – ela levantou a sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Eu sonhei com você... E não consegui... bem... me controlar.

- Não conseguiu controlar?

- É Gina! No sonho... eu, quer dizer nós... Ah! Você sabe...

- Oh! Nós fizemos? – agora os olhos castanhos o invadiam, brilhantes.

- Hum, hum. – ele não conseguia mais olhá-la diretamente. As imagens dos corpos unidos ainda bastante recentes em sua mente.

- E foi bom?

- Gina! – parecia que ela queria deixá-lo ainda mais desesperado.

- Ué, eu quero saber o que você achou. – ela disse marota.

- Pela cara do seu irmão, que me acordou, você pode ter uma idéia.

- E como foi?

- Gina, não me provoca... Senão eu mostro exatamente o que nós fizemos.

- E o que nós fizemos?

- Ei, vocês não vêm? – Rony gritou no final do corredor, aparentemente ainda mais irritado pela demora dos dois.

- Depois que os NOM's terminarem, eu te mostro. – Harry sussurrou em sua orelha fazendo-a arrepiar.

- Não vejo a hora!

Harry teve que aturar o mal humor do cunhado pelo resto do dia, mas nem mesmo isso fez com que se esquecesse de toda paz que ele sentiu quando estava nos braços da ruiva, mesmo tendo sido só um sonho. E se fosse o poder desse amor, a arma para derrotar as trevas, Tom Riddle estava completamente ferrado.

---------

Rony andava apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade que ele pedira emprestado ao Harry na noite anterior. Murmurou a senha para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que mesmo cochilando, abriu para lhe dar passagem. Ainda antes de entrar no salão comunal, descobriu-se e jogou a capa sobre a cesta que trazia nas mãos. Dobby tinha sido realmente generoso, só esperava que Hermione fosse gostar da surpresa.

O salão comunal ainda estava vazio. O que era absolutamente normal para um domingo de manhã. Sentou-se numa poltrona e aguardou que a namorada acordasse. Sabia que ela não era de dormir até tarde fosse qual dia fosse, mas tinha a suspeita de que hoje ela iria levantar ainda mais cedo. Com ele era a mesma coisa: ficava tão ansioso no dia de seu aniversário que sempre acordava mais cedo. Segurou com força a alça da cesta, ainda invisível, quando ouviu passos na escada e não se decepcionou ao ver os cabelos castanhos de Hermione emoldurando o rosto que tanto amava. Aproximou-se e pegando sua mão com a que estava livre, disse:

- Bom dia! Feliz aniversário! – deu um beijo suave nos lábios da garota.

- Ah, Rony. Obrigada. – olhou-o com os olhos brilhantes. – Você acordou cedo.

- É que... bem... – as orelhas dele começaram a ganhar um tom avermelhado. – Eu preparei meio que uma surpresa para você.

- É? – o sorriso dela agora era capaz de iluminar o mundo.

- É. Mas você tem que vir comigo.

- Para onde?

- Francamente, Hermione. Se eu te disser deixa de ser surpresa, não é? – ele riu e beijou-a.

Ela se deixou levar pelos corredores ainda vazios, até que se aproximaram de um corredor bastante conhecido. Observou enquanto o via passar concentrado três vezes pelo corredor do sétimo andar, onde apareceu a porta da Sala Precisa.

Quando a porta mágica apareceu à sua frente, Rony deixou escapar um suspiro. Conseguira. Das outras vezes que estivera ali, e não foram poucas, tinha sido Harry quem fizera a sala aparecer. Mesmo com receio do que a sala tinha entendido de "um lugar especial para ficar com Hermione", aproximou-se da namorada. Colocou a alça da cesta no braço e apenas com um movimento pegou Hermione no colo, fazendo com que ela exclamasse surpresa. Abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou no que parecia ser um jardim de inverno. Em um canto flores diversas eram vistas sobre um gramado perfeitamente aparado, ao centro um grande tablado levemente acolchoado, com inúmeras almofadas e no outro canto uma pequena estante com alguns livros e rolos novos de pergaminho. Rony não conseguiu reprimir uma risada ao ver o local, o que fez a garota olhar intrigada.

- Do que está rindo, afinal?

- Até a sala precisa sabe que um lugar, para ser especial para você, tem que ter livros.

- Ah, Rony. Eu adorei a surpresa.

- E quem disse que essa era a surpresa?

- E não era?

- Claro que não. Eu só queria lhe entregar o meu presente de um jeito especial.

- Presente?!

- É. Mas primeiro... – descobriu a cesta repleta de guloseimas e colocou-a sobre o tablado. – Deixa eu colocar nosso café da manhã aqui.

- Mas...

- Bom, foi uma pequena contribuição do Dobby...

- Rony!

- Ah, Mione! Eu queria fazer uma surpresa e ele me ajudou. E eu até agradeci.

- Pelo menos isso.

- Vem. – puxou-a gentilmente e abraçou-a. – Vamos tomar nosso café e depois...

- Depois?

- Depois eu entrego meu presente. – deu um beijo apaixonado e viu quando ela se manteve de olhos fechados, visivelmente emocionada.

- O que foi? – percebeu quando ela corou.

- Amortencia. – disse simplesmente.

- Ahm?

- Eu estou sentindo a fragrância exata que percebo na Amortencia: grama recém-aparada, pergaminho novo e... você. – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Foi por isso que você não terminou de falar na aula do Slughorn!

- É... Eu me contive no exato momento. – ela riu.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu também.

- Vem, vamos comer.

- Você só pensa em comida?

- Não, você sabe bem que não. - ela olhou-o com paixão. – Mas é que eu coloquei seu presente na cesta para não esquecer. – ele ficou com o rosto corado.

Hermione andou até a cesta, se ajoelhando de frente para ela. Rony se aproximou e sentou-se, recostando-se de lado para poder observá-la. No meio de frutas, bolos e sucos, um pequeno estojo de veludo vermelho se fazia ver. Com as mãos trêmulas, ela olhou nos olhos azuis, antes de pegar a caixa e abri-la, levando em seguida uma das mãos aos lábios, em sinal de surpresa. Retirou a delicada pulseira de ouro, finamente trabalhada com delicadas pedras vermelhas e reparou no pingente em forma de coração junto ao fecho. Com lágrimas se formando cada vez mais rápido nos olhos, a morena pode ver gravado nos dois lados do pingente "R&H" e "Para Sempre". Levantou novamente a vista para olhar o ruivo e balbuciou, enquanto uma lágrima escorria caprichosamente por sua face.

- É lindo, o-obrigada.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor. – ele se aproximou e pegando a jóia, colocou-a no braço delicado.

- Eu... eu... não... eu...

- Shshshs. – tocou com o polegar nos lábios dela, impedindo-a de prosseguir. - Não diz nada.

- Oh, Rony! Eu te amo!

Ele a trouxe ainda mais para perto e beijou-a, transmitindo todo amor que sentia por ela e sendo prontamente correspondido. Ficaram ali, apaixonados, esquecidos de tudo, inclusive do café da manhã, que só veio a ser desfrutado por ambos, muito tempo depois.

-------

Quando Harry se levantou naquele domingo e não viu Rony dormindo na cama ao lado, a princípio se assustou, mas logo sorriu ao lembrar que era aniversário de Hermione e o amigo tinha pedido a capa de invisibilidade na noite anterior para fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Trocou-se rapidamente e desceu para o salão comunal, para encontrar-se com Gina. Chegou perto da garota que estava sentada, absorta lendo suas anotações. Como ela aparentemente não tinha percebido sua presença, abaixou-se para sussurrar um "bom dia" em seu ouvido, mas antes que se pronunciasse ela virou o rosto, que ficou perigosamente encostado ao seu e disse:

- Querendo me assustar, senhor Potter?

- Não. Só não queria atrapalhar seus estudos, senhorita Weasley.

- Bom dia. – ela falou antes de dar um selinho no namorado que retribuiu o beijo e o cumprimento.

- Já tomou café?

- Estava esperando você.

- Então vamos. – caminharam para fora da Torre da Grifinória de mãos dadas.

- E Rony e Mione? – perguntou Gina.

- Seu irmão esteve planejando uma surpresa para ela e quando acordei, ele já tinha saído.

- Então hoje somos só nós dois?

- Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Então nós vamos aproveitar e dar um passeio lá fora, depois do café.

- E as suas revisões?

- Como as provas começam amanhã, resolvi tirar uma folga pelo menos na parte da manhã.

- Eu achei essa idéia excelente!

Depois do café, o casal foi para fora do castelo, aproveitar o sol do fim de verão. Caminharam em silêncio, sentaram-se sob a faia e Gina deitou a cabeça no colo do namorado que ao mesmo tempo em que olhava os reflexos do sol no lago, acariciava os cabelos cor de fogo, com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto, que a garota logo quis saber o motivo.

- Por que você está com essa cara?

- Nada... bobagem.

- Ah, agora fala. O que é? – ela tocou no rosto dele, fazendo com que a olhasse nos olhos.

- Você nem parece que vai começar os NOM's amanhã. Eu lembro que fiquei estressado, tudo bem que qualquer um ficaria estressado com a Hermione atrás, o tempo todo querendo saber se você leu, por que não leu, essas coisas...

- Eu não posso dizer que não estou nervosa, claro que não estou tanto quanto o Colin, mas depois desse momento de descontração eu vou rever algumas anotações. Agora o Colin, vai ter um colapso antes do final da semana, você vai ver.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou, mas eu deixo você perguntar novamente.

- Você está muito engraçadinha... - ele ficou sério.

- Tá, parei. Pode perguntar.

- O Colin... ele...bem... ele já... ele está... bem... ele gosta...

- Se ele gosta de mim, é isso?

- É. Gosta?

- Por quê? Está com ciúmes?

- Do Colin? Não! Quer dizer... um pouco, mas é que ele tem me tratado de um jeito tão diferente...

- Fica tranqüilo. Acho que ele gosta de uma quintanista da Lufa. Ele está é estressado mesmo.

- Certo. Melhor assim.

- Você fica tão bonitinho com ciúmes.

- É?

- É. Seus olhos ficam mais escuros e aparece uma ruguinha entre eles. Sabe, acho que vou deixar você com ciúmes mais vezes, só pra te ver assim.

- Nem brinca, senhorita Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Ele puxou-a para um beijo ardente do qual só saíram muito tempo depois, dando lugar para mais uma conversa amena intercalada com momentos enamorados.

----

A noite já estava no meio quando Rony e Hermione voltaram para o salão comunal, encontrando Harry lendo um livro enquanto Gina mais uma vez estudava para as provas dos NOM's que finalmente iriam começar na manhã seguinte.

- Boa noite. – o casal falou quando se aproximou.

- Olá! Pensei que não iriam voltar nunca mais. – Harry falou calmamente.

- É que, bem... a gente meio que perdeu a noção do tempo...

- Eu nem tive oportunidade de desejar um feliz aniversário para a minha cunhada preferida. – Gina se levantou e abraçou a morena.

- Ah, obrigada, Gi.

- É mesmo. Feliz aniversário, Mione. – Harry havia se levantado e agora dava um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Espera aqui que eu vou lá em cima pegar o seu presente.

- Eu vou também, aí então você aproveita e guarda a capa. - Rony falou sorrindo.

Depois que os dois rapazes subiram para o dormitório masculino, Hermione deitou no sofá, soltando um grande suspiro e ficou olhando o presente que ganhara de Rony.

- Nossa, Mione. Que lindo! Quem te deu? – Gina perguntou ao observar a pulseira nova da amiga.

- O Rony.

- O quê? Meu irmão te deu isso? – ela se aproximou para ver melhor. – Uau!

- É mesmo, Hermione. Quem te deu essa jóia, o Krum? – a voz de Lilá chegou aos seus ouvidos junto com a figura da garota que se aproximava.

- O Rony, não é óbvio? – a morena levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Tem certeza?

- Ahm? – Hermione olhava incrédula.

- É que essa jóia é cara e ele, bem, desculpe Gina, mas ele não tem dinheiro.

- Para você ver, Lilá. O que um homem apaixonado não faz, não é mesmo? – Gina falou irritada.

- Mas...

- Sabe Lavander. Essa pulseira não é nada, comparado ao "eu te amo" que ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, quando acordou nos meus braços agora à pouco.

- Oh!. – Lilá murmurou chocada.

- Demorei, amor? – Rony se aproximou, com a expressão séria ao ver a pequena discussão entre as grifinórias.

- Não, Ron. – Hermione puxou-o para um beijo apaixonado, que após as palavras dela, fizeram com que os amigos se surpreendesse ainda mais com o jeito da morena e Lilá subisse rapidamente para o dormitório sendo consolada por Parvati.

------

Aquela semana, sem dúvida nenhuma, estava sendo a melhor desde que retornaram à Hogwarts. Pelo menos na opinião de Harry (Lilá ainda vivia chorando pelos cantos desde domingo). Os NOM's de Gina finalmente tinham começado e como todas as provas teriam que ser feitas em apenas uma semana, não em duas como normalmente acontecia, isso significava que naquela noite de quarta feira, mais da metade delas já tinha sido aplicada, o que fazia com que a ruiva estivesse mais relaxada, principalmente porque as provas do dia seguinte eram de História da Magia e Astronomia. Esses fatores culminaram no fato de que naquele instante, com o salão comunal vazio, Gina estava sentada em seu colo "estudando línguas".

Pensava seriamente em seguir os conselhos de Sirius e levá-la para a Sala Precisa, ainda mais depois do sonho que tivera, talvez depois dos exames. Seus pensamentos foram dizimados quando a ouviu ofegar perto do seu ouvido e só então se deu conta de que uma de suas mãos estava por baixo da camiseta dela e tocava a lateral do seu sutiã. Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos castanhos, naquele momento intensamente brilhantes e beijou-a profundamente, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava a perna dela, arrancando gemidos agora dos dois, já que a garota retribuia as carícias arranhando sua nuca.

- Harry! - a voz de Hermione transmitia urgência quando foi percebida pelo seu cérebro.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - Rony sibilava, furioso.

- Rony! Hermione! - o casal disse ao mesmo tempo.

- Rony, agora não. Temos coisas mais importantes... - a morena tentava fazer com que o namorado lembrasse do motivo de terem ido procurar Harry.

- Ei! Ele estava com a mão dentro da blusa dela, isso não é importante? - Rony estava mais uma vez atacando de irmão mais velho.

- Francamente, Rony. Se ele NÃO tivesse com as mãos dentro da roupa dela, aí sim eu iria me preocupar.

- Valeu, Hermione. - Harry falou irônico. Tinha sérias dúvidas sobre o quanto as palavras da amiga iriam ajudar.

- Mas, mas... - o ruivo recomeçou, porém a namorada o olhou severamente e virando-se para Harry recomeçou.

- Harry, nós vimos alguns integrantes da Ordem e eles pareciam que estavam indo para uma reunião com a McGonagall.

- Como vocês descobriram isso?

- Nós estávamos, ahm... fazendo a ronda lá no quinto andar, quando eles passaram por nós conversando sobre a reunião. - Hermione respondeu.

- Eles não podiam nos ver. Nós... estávamos na passagem atrás daquele quadro da bruxa vesga... - Rony completou.

- Ah! Entendi... Ronda... - Gina disse com um sorriso.

- É sério, Gina. Eles falavam sobre não terem encontrado nada na Travessa do Tranco. - a morena falou, dando fim às implicâncias.

- Acho que eles foram procurar a horcrux. - o ruivo estava bastante sério ao concluir.

- O quê? Desculpa, Gi. - Harry levantou-se tão rápido ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, que quase deixou a namorada, que ainda estava em seu colo, cair no chão. - Eles foram atrás da horcrux e não me falaram nada? Ah, isso não vai ficar assim.

- O que você vai fazer, Harry? - perguntou a amiga.

- Eu vou até lá e é agora.

- Nós também vamos. - Rony não deixava margem para discussão.

- É. Eu também.

- Você não, Gina. Você tem prova amanhã cedo e essa reunião pode ser demorada. Depois a gente conta tudo pra você.

- Você sabe que eu detesto isso, não sabe? - a ruiva estava irritada, mas sabia que o namorado estava apenas sendo sensato.

- Sei. Mas é só uma reunião. Você não vai ser deixada de lado. Eu prometo que na primeira oportunidade conto tudo que aconteceu lá. - deu um beijo na testa dela e depois um selinho. - Não me espere.

- Tá bom. Mas não vá se acostumando, viu?

Harry riu e saiu a passos largos rumo à sala da diretoria com os amigos no seu encalço. Chegou em frente às gárgulas no mesmo momento que Hagrid dizia a senha e esta dava passagem ao meio gigante.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não deviam estar nos dormitórios?

- A gente soube da reunião. - Harry decidiu ser direto.

- Vocês souberam? Quem... quero dizer... como... Que reunião, meninos? Acho que vocês entenderam errado...

- Não adianta, Hagrid. Eu tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

O "menino-que-sobreviveu" subiu as escadas em espiral, sendo logo seguido pelos demais. Abriu a porta da antiga sala de Dumbledore, dando de cara com vários integrantes da Ordem.

- Senhor Potter, o que faz aqui? - Minerva McGonagall estava entre surpresa e exasperada.

- Eu achei que não seria mais tratado como criança!

- Harry, não tinha necessidade... - Arthur Weasley tentou acalmá-lo, mas foi ignorado e interrompido pelo rapaz.

- Eu pensei que de todas as pessoas, vocês seriam os únicos que nunca iriam me tratar desse jeito. - Harry se dirigia diretamente para Sirius e Remus que estavam num canto da sala.

- Você iria ser informado do conteúdo da reunião, Potter. Mas já que estão aqui, fiquem de uma vez. - Moody falou, rude como sempre.

Harry sentou em uma das cadeiras conjuradas por Lupin, com Rony e Hermione ao seu lado e escutou atento ao relato de Schackelbolt sobre a operação feita na Travessa do Tranco naquele dia. Com base nas informações obtidas no diário de Régulus, eles reviraram o local para ver se descobriam o paradeiro da Horcrux, que ele dizia possivelmente estar na Borgin & Bungles, mas ela não foi encontrada, apesar de estarem presentes, além dos aurores, vários integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, incluindo Olho-Tonto Moody.

- E foi isso. Fechamos diversas lojas, apreendemos muito material das Trevas e capturamos dois comensais, mas nada de realmente significativo.

- Quem foi capturado? - Rony perguntou, curioso.

- Ninguém importante. Aparentemente dois jovens recém-integrados ás fileiras de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Então voltamos à estaca zero. Porque Filius também procurou minuciosamente por todo o castelo... - Minerva fez aparecer um grande mapa que mostrava todas as dependências de Hogwarts, enquanto falava. - ... e nada foi achado.

De repente, ao ver o mapa à sua frente, uma luz se fez na mente de Harry. Ele se levantou e se aproximou da imagem, observando atentamente.

- Vocês verificaram todas "essas" dependências?

- Detalhadamente, Potter. - Moddy respondeu prontamente.

- Professor Flitwich, o senhor usou "esse" mapa como referência? Só esse?

- É claro, Potter. O que mais poderia ser? Esse é o mapa mais completo da escola. - o rapaz levantou os olhos do mapa e encarou Lupin, que imediatamente se pôs ao lado dele, num entendimento imediato.

- Será que isso é possível? - Harry perguntou ao ex-maroto.

- Talvez. Pedro pode ter contado a ele.

- Vocês poderiam explicar o que está havendo?

- Esse não é o mapa mais completo de Hogwarts. - Sirius já tinha compreendido a situação e se pôs ao lado do afilhado.

- Como assim? - Gui perguntou.

- Ele não mostra as passagens secretas.

- Que passagens? - a nova diretora perguntou.

- As diversas que existem. Muitas levam até Hogsmead. E Pedro Pettigrew sabia onde estavam.

- Como você pode ter certeza, Remus?

- Nós criamos um mapa que as mostra, quando estávamos em Hogwarts. - explicou Sirius. - Eu, Lupin, James e Pedro.

- E onde esse mapa está?

- Comigo. Dumbledore me mandou sempre andar com ele e eu continuo fazendo como ele pediu. - Harry desdobrou a velha folha de pergaminho e entregou-a a Sirius que murmurou.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. - no mesmo instante o mapa do maroto foi se tornando visível aos olhos de todos.

- Incrível! - ignorando as exclamações surpresas de todos, Harry começou a explicar para Moody e os outros que se aproximaram.

- Essas duas passagens continuam intactas... - apontou para a passagem do salgueiro lutador e da bruxa de um olho só. - ... os gêmeos me disseram que tem essas quatro o Filch conhece e essa aqui... - apontou para uma passagem no quarto andar que ficava atrás do espelho. - foi completamente bloqueada no meu segundo ano.

- Espera ai. O seu segundo ano, não foi quando Você-Sabe-Quem conseguiu... - Tonks começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida por Hermione.

- Abrir a Câmara Secreta. É isso mesmo.

- E se ele conseguiu guardar a horcrux nesse meio tempo? - Rony se manifestou.

- Existe essa possibilidade.

- Mas ele não era uma lembrança? - perguntou o professor de feitiços.

- Gina. - Harry murmurou tristemente.

- O que tem a minha filha? - o senhor Weasley perguntou apreensivo.

- Ele controlava a mente de Gina. Se estiver lá e tiver sido colocada naquele ano, provavelmente foi quando ela estava possuída por ele. - Lupin explicou.

- Isso é gravíssimo! Nós devemos verificar essa possibilidade o mais rápido possível - a diretora estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Eu vou, Minerva. Conheço bem essa passagem. - Remus se prontificou.

- Eu também. - Sirius completou.

- Certo, certo. Vocês dois vão junto comigo, assim que Minerva autorizar. - Moddy concluiu.

- Eu também quero ir. - Harry se prontificou.

- Negativo, Harry. Você fica. - Sirius foi incisivo.

- Posso saber o por quê?

- Porque você é importante demais para se arriscar, senhor Potter. Mas assim que tivermos alguma notícia será avisado imediatamente.

- Eu só espero não ser deixado de lado novamente.

- Pode deixar, não cometeremos o mesmo erro uma segunda vez.

- Ok.

- Então. Boa noite a todos, vocês estão dispensados

Moody acabou a reunião e um a um os participantes foram saindo. Harry Rony e Hermione ainda trocaram algumas palavras com Sirius, Lupin e Arthur, onde os ex-marotos lhe devolveram prontamente o mapa do maroto e depois retornaram à Torre da Grifinória, num acordo mútuo de que só iriam contar toda verdade para Gina sobre as últimas descobertas, quando as provas já tivessem terminado.

------

N/A: Oi. Pessoal, a minha inspiração foi toda para o capítulo, então não sobrou muita coisa. Portanto vou usar o que sobrou para os comentários individuais, ok. Bjks para todos que estão acompanhando, até para os mais tímidos que não comentam.

Sil17: Também acho o Harry tão bonitinho, querendo ficar com Gi... O Sírius realmente é demais. Bjks.

Remaria: Obrigada. Bjks

Ara: Minha Linda!!! Eu imaginei que você iria gostar. Fica com pena do Harry, não. O que é dele tá guardado! Hahaha. Bjks

Anny Quillin: hahaha. Querida se eu pudesse atualizava mais rápido, mas eu tenho que trabalhar, cuidar da casa, dos filhos, escrever a fic, digitar a fic, então não dá. Eu juro que sempre que for possível eu atualizo o mais rápido possível. Ok? No mais só te indico uma solução: maracujina!!!! hahahahaha Bjks querida.

Uchiha: Obrigada e bjks


	21. Um Verdadeiro Weasley

Capítulo 21: Um Verdadeiro Weasley

Percy Weasley, apesar da aparência séria que seus óculos de aro de tartaruga oferecia e modos requintados fruto de sua obstinação em chegar ao topo, podia ser considerado a ovelha negra da família. Apesar de seus pais terem criado ele da mesma forma que os seus outros seis irmãos, ele sempre se sentira diferente, superior. Ele nunca se conformara com a falta de ambição do pai. Ele queria mais, queria poder. Assim que saiu da escola conseguiu uma vaga para trabalhar no Ministério da Magia e sabendo falar as palavras certas para as pessoas certas, ele agora ocupava o cargo de assessor júnior do Ministro. Praticamente o braço direito deste. Mas sua ambição lhe custara muitas coisas e talvez a mais importante, e a qual demorou mais a admitir, foi sua família. Ele já não era bem-vindo na casa paterna e seus diálogos com os irmãos e os pais era algo em torno de zero. Até mesmo sua mãe já não lhe mandava mais presentes de Natal ou aniversário, como acontecera no último ano. Provavelmente desistira depois que os tinha devolvido. Como fora estúpido! E isso incomodamente o deixava triste.

No fundo Percy queria somente ser o melhor para que os pais sentissem orgulho dele. Era difícil ser o filho do meio. Na realidade nem era o do meio mesmo. Mas sempre se sentira ofuscado pelos demais. Gui sempre seria o primogênito, o audacioso. Carlos era o corajoso. Os gêmeos, sempre metidos em confusão, eram os criativos, a alegria da família. Rony conseguira, apesar de todas as expectativas em contrário e com a ajuda do Potter, se sobressair e até prêmio da escola já tinha ganhado e agora dividia com Carlinhos o posto de corajoso. Gina seria sempre a princesa por ser a única menina. E ele? Ele sempre fora o certinho, o chato... Então resolvera acreditar que sua família é que estava errada, não ele. E apesar de tudo lhe mostrar o contrário, não quis dar o braço a torcer. Pelo menos até aquele dia. Já estivera pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, não podia mais deixar de perceber o quanto estivera enganado sobre tantas coisas. Resolvera que iria tentar se reaproximar da família. Procurou seu pai no Ministério e depois de algum tempo tentando se explicar, ele lhe brindara com um enorme e saudoso abraço. Combinaram que se encontrariam na hora do almoço no Caldeirão Furado para conversarem mais durante a refeição. Com um sentimento gostoso dentro de si, que muitos chamariam de felicidade, ele retomou seus afazeres esperando ansioso pelo encontro.

------

George estava tranquilamente em sua loja, observando sua funcionária atender aos poucos clientes que se encontravam dentro da "Gemialidades Weasley" àquela hora do dia (pelas aulas já terem começado em Hogwarts o movimento durante a semana era menor). Passava um pouco da hora do almoço, quer dizer, seria hora da sua folga se Fred já tivesse voltado da sua hora do almoço. Sentindo o estômago roncar mais uma vez, conteve um xingamento ao avistar os cabelos ruivos da sua cópia passarem pela vitrine e este entrar correndo pela porta. Seu sorriso irônico, que indicava que mais uma piada havia sido formulada em seu cérebro, se desvaneceu ao ouvi-lo gritar.

- Tem comensais na Travessa, temos que avisar à Ordem!

Entendendo a gravidade da situação, Vera procurou se livrar o mais rápido possível dos jovens que atendia, enquanto via seus patrões, sempre tão brincalhões, se dirigirem com feições duras e compenetradas aos fundos da loja, provavelmente para avisarem do ataque. Apenas alguns minutos depois, quando já colocava os feitiços de proteção na vidraça e na porta, ouviu Fred se aproximando. Não sabia como, mas conseguia realmente diferenciar um irmão do outro.

- George foi avisar aos outros, feche a loja e vá para casa. - ela assumiu um tom preocupado.

- Mas você... - ele sorriu levemente e tocou em sua face.

- Eu vou ficar bem. - Vera corou quando Fred beijou seu rosto. - E depois que isso acabar, nós iremos conversar... - ela assentiu e vendo-o sair para defender o Beco, sentiu seu coração apertar, e resolveu seguir as ordens daquele ruivo que lhe tirava o sono.

----

Fred após avisar aos poucos comerciantes do Beco Diagonal que ainda não tinham percebido que algo de errado estava acontecendo, se viu numa situação delicada. A sua frente pelo menos dez comensais surgiram da Travessa do Tranco e se encaminhavam, ora ignorando ora destruindo as lojas pelas quais passavam. Mais alguns metros e ele seria visto. Procurou se encolher, amaldiçoando o rapaz que tinha comprado seu último "chapéu sem cabeça" no dia anterior, pelo menos com ele seria complicado para alguém descobri-lo ali. Esperou sinceramente que George tivesse conseguido avisar seu pai ou Kingsley no Ministério. Na realidade ansiava por qualquer um que pudesse ajudá-lo. Respirou fundo se preparando para a batalha e quando soltou o ar de seus pulmões percebeu que tinha sido visto. Ouviu quando uma voz familiar ordenou.

- Stranger, acabe com o ruivo.

- Com todo prazer. - uma voz feminina respondeu, debaixo da máscara que cobria seu rosto, dando inicio ao duelo com o jovem Weasley.

-----

Arthur Weasley estava muito feliz. Seu filho Percy estava sentado á sua frente e, do jeito dele, pedira desculpas. Enquanto almoçavam no Caldeirão Furado, começaram uma conversa animada em que mataram as saudades e souberam das novidades um do outro. Já tinha avisado Molly que iria encontrá-lo e possivelmente o levaria para passar o final de semana com eles na sede da Ordem. Mas sabia que isso não conteria a esposa. Então não foi com surpresa que a viu entrando no bar e se encaminhando rapidamente até eles. Riu quando ela praticamente esmagou o filho, que há tanto tempo não via, com um de seus famosos abraços.

- Oh, meu querido! Você está tão magro! Como você está?

- Melhor agora, mãe. Eu realmente queria pedir desculpas pelo modo como agi.

- É claro, meu bem. Errar é humano.

- E reconhecer o próprio erro é uma das coisas mais corajosas que se pode fazer. - finalizou o pai.

Eles ainda conversaram durante bastante tempo e quando Molly já desaparatara rumo à casa da praia e Arthur e Percy se encaminhavam para o balcão a fim de pagar pelas refeições, um bruxo entrou esbaforido pelo fundo do bar gritando:

- COMENSAIS! O BECO FOI INVADIDO POR COMENSAIS!

- Mas... como? - perguntaram assustadas algumas bruxas que tomavam cerveja amanteigada.

- Percy, avise ao Ministério, que eu vou até a loja de seus irmãos.

- Não pai. Deixe que eu vou.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Percy. Avise aos aurores, por favor. - deu um abraço em seu filho e saiu empunhando fortemente a varinha.

Percy cogitou seriamente em obedecer ao pai. Mas... Inferno Sangrento! Ele era ou não era um verdadeiro Weasley: cabeça dura e teimoso, e autêntico grifinório? Não pensou meia vez. Incumbiu Tom de avisar aos aurores e saiu pelo mesmo caminho que seu pai. Quando viu o Beco Diagonal, quase não acreditou: as pessoas acuadas em muitas lojas, cujos donos se esmeravam para defender dos ataques desferidos pelos comensais. Procurou de alguns feitiços de ataque e defesa que aprendera e automaticamente se pôs a caminho da loja dos gêmeos. Era bastante provável que o pai já estivesse chegando lá. Se esgueirou pelo caminho lançando alguns feitiços pelo caminho, não muito eficazes por conta do nervosismo. Até que pode enfim avistar seu pai e um de seus irmãos duelando com um comensal mais à frente.

------

Fred já estava começando a ficar cansado. Aquela comensal era realmente muito boa. Conseguiu atingi-la com um feitiço cortante quando ela se distraiu com a aproximação de alguém, mas pelo visto fora só de raspão. Em compensação ela o atingira em cheio com um "Crucio", no momento que ele vira seu pai correndo até ele.

- Ora, ora. Mais um ruivo! Sabe... eu adoro ruivos!

- Expelliarmus!

- Mas você acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com isso? Faça-me o favor! - a comensal transpirava sarcasmo. - Estupefaça!

- Protego! - Arthur Weasley se protegeu, mais tranqüilo agora que via seu filho livre da maldição a que estava sendo submetido.

Fred e seu pai começaram a duelar coma aparentemente incansável comensal, quando perceberam a chegada de vários aurores, inclusive Sirius que tinha sido reincorporado ao serviço. Logo a batalha foi tomando outro rumo e alguns comensais começaram a ser capturados.

---

Sirius, desde a semana anterior, estava tendo um treinamento intenso para recuperar totalmente a forma e a agilidade, indispensáveis a um bom auror. E no momento se encontrava praticamente no mesmo nível que tinha há dezessete anos atrás. Conseguia atacar seus adversários com certa facilidade e quase nunca saia ferido. Essa era a sua primeira missão depois que fora reintegrado e a adrenalina, que tanto sentira falta, já corria plena em suas veias quando se viu cara a cara com um comensal aparentemente chocado.

- VOCÊ?! - Sirius reconheceu imediatamente a voz.

- Mas se não é o meu antigo companheiro, ranhoso!

- Como...

- Sinceramente eu estou sem tempo para conversar. Expelliarmus! - o feitiço passou raspando por Snape.

Sirius nem em sonho pensou que conseguiria pegar o desafeto tão facilmente, Mas o ex-professor de poções não era tão hábil quanto fazia crer, e o ex-maroto não reclamou. Depois de alguns feitiços de raspão, conseguiu atingi-lo em cheio com um feitiço estuporante e depois conjurou cordas mágicas encarcerando-o. Virou-se imediatamente para ajudar Tonks e Lupin, mas a primeira pessoa que viu fez seu estômago apertar de ódio: sua prima Bellatrix. Percebeu que ela olhou-o incrédula e no mesmo instante que ia ao seu encontro para duelarem, viu quando esta emitiu um sinal sonoro que fez om que os comensais a imitasse desaparatando do local.

----

Arthur estava ferido na perna, o feitiço cortante tinha sido bastante profundo, mas esta não doía tanto quanto ver Fred caído, desacordado, aos seus pés. A comensal a sua frente parecia que tinha as forças renovadas a cada ataque, mesmo que apresentasse alguns pequenos sinais de cansaço, e isso não era um bom sinal. Quando ouviu um som estranho e viu ao longe os comensais, que ainda não tinham sido capturados, começando a desaparatar quase se sentiu aliviado imaginando que aquela á sua frente também fosse fazê-lo a qualquer momento. Mas o alívio se transformou em apreensão quando viu o sorriso perverso que surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Que pena... eu tenho que ir embora. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que irei deixar um presentinho. Avada Kedrava!

-----

Percy conseguira se livrar de um comensal que estava aterrorizando alguns jovens próximos à sorveteria, ele ainda nem sabia direito como, quando percebeu que seu pai e seu irmão ainda estavam duelando com o mesmo comensal de antes. Viu, com certo desespero, enquanto se aproximava, que seu pai estava machucado e seu irmão havia provavelmente sido estuporado. Apressou ainda mais os passos ao ouvir as palavras da comensal. Não pensou em mais nada a não ser salvar a vida de seu pai. Ele não podia morrer. Não agora que o tinha perdoado. Murmurou um singelo "desculpe" ao se colocar à frente do raio verde antes que este atingisse o patriarca dos Weasley.

Arthur já esperava atônito, o raio que lhe tiraria a vida, quando alguém se pôs a sua frente. Só percebeu quem era quando identificou a voz que lhe pedia desculpas e viu os cabelos vermelhos e bem aparados de seu filho.

- PERCY!

As lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do senhor Weasley e ele sentiu duas mãos o levantando, impedindo que conseguisse alcançar o corpo de seu filho que se encontrava caído no chão.

- Calma, Arthur. Não tem mais nada que você possa fazer. - Lupin amparava o amigo.

- Ele me pediu desculpas, Remus. Ele se arrependeu!

- Vem pai. Vamos cuidar da sua perna. - George que estava duelando do outro lado do Beco quando os comensais começaram a fugir, se aproximou dos familiares o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Não George, não podemos deixar seu irmão aqui.

- Está bem, pai eu fico aqui e resolvo tudo, e senhor vai com Lupin até o St. Mungus. Assim que puder eu encontro o senhor lá.

Enquanto Remus Lupin levava Arthur para o hospital para que sua perna fosse devidamente tratada, Fred era reanimado por Sirius e era informado do ocorrido. Imediatamente, contrariando suas personalidades brincalhonas e tidas até como irresponsáveis, ele e George se prontificaram a avisar sua mãe e o restante da família, e também pela remoção do corpo de seu irmão.

-----

Gina estava exultante naquela tarde de sexta-feira. Tinha acabado de fazer sua última prova prática dos NOM'S e como toda aquela situação tinha sido excepcional, os resultados iriam ser conhecidos já na segunda feira pela manhã, e ela estava bastante confiante. O sorriso que trazia no rosto sumiu no momento que viu a fisionomia triste de Harry quando entrou na sala comunal. Naquele exato instante soube que algo grave havia acontecido. Correu ao seu encontro, perguntando sem meias palavras:

- O que aconteceu? - ela viu Rony no sofá com a cabeça baixa, sendo abraçado por Hermione e só então, Gui sentado no chão, sob a janela, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre os joelhos.

- Gi... - Harry abraçou-a e murmurou. - Houve... um ataque no Beco Diagonal, hoje.

- Meus irmãos! George e Fred foram atacados? - seu coração ficou automaticamente apertado.

- Calma, eles estão bem. Foi o... Percy.

- Percy? Como assim Percy? - esboçou um sorriso de alívio. Harry tinha se enganado. - Tá ficando maluco? O Percy trabalha no Ministério!

- O Percy estava no Beco, junto com seu pai. Ele foi atingido.

- Como assim, Harry. Fala logo! - ele estreitou ainda mais o abraço e olhou-a no fundo dos olhos. Seu coração apertou novamente.

- Seu irmão salvou seu pai de uma maldição. De um... Avada.

- Salvou? Salvou como?

- Ele ficou na frente.

- Ele ficou... Ele morreu? - o moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça e beijou-lhe os cabelos. - Meu Deus! O Percy...

- Estávamos esperando você, para podermos ir... Estão esperando por nós lá no St. Mungus.

- Papai está ferido?

- Teve um corte na perna, mas está muito nervoso.

- Claro. - Gina estava atônita. Há alguns minutos estava pensando na possibilidade de arrastar Harry para algum lugar onde pudessem ficar sozinhos e agora...

- Vem, Gina. Eu te ajudo com as roupas. - falou Hermione

Meia hora depois, vindos por uma chave de portal preparada pela diretora, eles se encontravam no hospital dos bruxos, onde o senhor Weasley insistia em ser liberado. Molly havia tomado uma poção calmante e agora chorava silenciosamente, amparada em Carlinhos. Gui foi logo abraçado por Fleur, que o consolava como a uma criança. Os gêmeos chegaram em seguida, com expressões sérias nos rostos idênticos.

- Já providenciamos tudo.

- O enterro será amanhã e ele ficará junto aos nossos tios. - a senhora Weasley emitiu um fraco soluço e balbuciou:

- Ele se arrependeu... Meu menino...

- Calma, mamãe.

Gina abraçou a mãe, com o mesmo olhar duro de quando Harry terminou o namoro durante o enterro de Dumbledore. Ela não chorava, precisava ser forte pela mãe. Harry sabia que toda aquela fortaleza uma hora iria abaixo e ele percebeu que gostaria de estar perto dela no momento para confortá-la em seus braços.

Todos se mostravam mais abalados do que o esperado, já que Percy tinha ido contra toda a família, mesmo que os olhos vermelhos e inchados denunciassem o contrário. Mas em se tratando dos Weasley, Harry não se surpreendeu, pois todos eram muito unidos e sabia que mesmo afastado, Percy era muito amado por todos. Quando o restante da família soube, então, que ele havia pedido perdão aos pais, reconhecido seus erros e no final tinha dado a própria vida em troca da do pai, Harry soube que nunca mais nenhuma palavra pejorativa seria associada a Percy Weasley.

Passaram rapidamente pela sede da Ordem, pois ainda não tinham segurança para voltarem para a Toca, somente para trocarem de roupa. O funeral se deu na manhã de sábado, de uma forma simples. Alguns poucos amigos de Hogwarts e do Ministério compareceram (o Ministro apenas enviou uma carta oficial de condolências), Penélope Clearwater chorava copiosamente em um canto e Harry parecia ter a ouvido dizer que iriam ficar noivos ainda naquele ano. A senhora Weasley estava visivelmente abatida, mas já não chorava, provavelmente por conta da poção calmante, e era amparada por seu marido, enquanto seus filhos permaneciam todo tempo possível ao seu redor, assim como Harry, Hermione e Fleur.

Percy foi sepultado ao lado dos tios, Gidewon e Fábio Prewett, irmãos de sua mãe, integrantes da antiga Ordem da Fênix que foram mortos por comensais durante a primeira Guerra Bruxa. Enfim o maior medo da senhora Weasley tinha se concretizado e mais um integrante de sua família tinha perecido em frente às trevas. Assim que o túmulo foi fechado Gina, que estava sentada ao lado da mãe, e os gêmeos tomaram conta da situação. Receberam os cumprimentos e auxiliaram os pais nas últimas formalidades necessárias. Depois que tudo foi resolvido e que todas as pessoas já tinham apresentado suas condolências à família, eles também se retiraram.

O clima naquele final de tarde na casa da praia só não estava pior do que quando Dumbledore morreu. Se bem que alguém permanecesse ao lado de Molly ou Arthur, por alguns minutos, seria capaz de duvidar disso. No momento a casa estava repleta, além dos Weasley, Harry e Hermione, e dos usuais moradores da casa, também se encontravam alguns dos integrantes da Ordem que não estavam em missão e que chegaram logo após o término do funeral de Percy. Augusta Longbotton os recepcionou com um fato lanche, que milagrosamente não foi tocado por nenhum dos Weasley. Nem mesmo os amigos mais próximos se sentiam com ânimo suficiente para fazê-lo.

Depois de tomarem, com certa relutância, uma poção calmante, o senhor e a senhora Weasley foram se deitar amparados em Carlinhos, os gêmeos e Gina. O fato de terem os demais filhos ao seu redor aparentemente os dava a força necessária para continuarem.

- Eles vão ficar bem. - disse Harry para Rony que olhava desconsolado as figuras dos pais sumindo pela escada.

- Eu sei. - o ruivo soltou o ar que estava prendendo e deixou-se cair de encontro ao encosto do sofá em que estava sentado. - Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo com eles.

- Talvez se você conversar com a McGonagall ela deixe você e a Gina ficarem. - Hermione abraçou o namorado e começou a passar as mãos carinhosamente por seus cabelos. - Se você quiser eu faço isso por você.

- Tá... talvez... eu não sei...

- Depois você decide isso, cara. Eu vou lá dentro pegar alguma coisa pra você comer, ok?

- Não tô com fome, Harry. Obrigado

- Mas você precisa se alimentar se quiser ajudar seus pais, Ronald. - a senhora Longbotton, aproximou-se do trio que estava sentado em um canto da sala com uma bandeja com suco e bolo para todos.

- Ela tem razão, Ron. - Hermione anuiu.

- Ok, eu como um pouco. Mas depois acho que eu vou ver como eles estão.

- Faça isso, meu jovem. - a velha senhora deu um sorriso complacente.

Hermione acompanhou Rony até o quarto dos seus pais, mas desceu em seguida e se juntou a Harry no sofá. Tinha os olhos avermelhados, os cabelos presos às pressas e as roupas amarrotadas. Precisava descansar, mas sabia que não conseguiria até que Rony fizesse o mesmo. Tinha total consciência de que o amigo ao seu lado estava num estado tão lastimável quanto o seu, tanto física como emocionalmente e abraçou-o como se faz com um irmão, quando queremos consolo. Para eles doía mais o sofrimento da família que tanto prezavam do que propriamente a morte de Percy. Não que odiassem o rapaz, não. Apenas não o prezavam da mesma forma. Ficaram um tempo ali, até que Sirius pediu para conversar com Harry e Hermione resolveu que já estava na hora de tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e talvez conseguir que Gina ou Rony fizessem o mesmo.

------

Hermione já tinha terminado de tomar um banho e de lanchar, e decidiu ir ver como estavam o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Bateu de leve na porta do quarto e abriu devagarzinho. A cena poderia ser considerada linda se não fosse por um motivo tão trágico. Molly e Arthur estavam adormecidos na cama com os filhos em volta. Rony estava sentado num pequeno sofá junto com Fred. George estava ao lado do pai na beira da cama e ao lado da mãe estava Gina. Carlinhos estava sentado no chão encostado à parede em frente à cama. Gui era o único que já tinha sido convencido por Fleur a ir descansar. Aproximou-se do namorado e ajoelhando a sua frente perguntou.

- Como eles estão?

- Melhor, eu acho. Tomaram mais uma dose da poção e conseguiram dormir. Devem acordar só pela manhã.

- Então está na hora de vocês irem descansar, não acha?

- Mi...

- Rony, em que vocês poderão ajudar se estiverem esgotados? Agora que eles dormiram, vocês têm que descansar um pouco, para terem força para amanhã.

- Mas e se eles acordarem? - perguntou Fred, que entrara na conversa.

- Vocês podem se revezar durante a noite. Se eu conheço vocês um pouquinho, nenhum vai conseguir dormir a noite toda mesmo, se bem que deveriam.

- Acho que você tem razão, Hermione. - disse Carlinhos de olhos fechados. - Eu estou exausto.

- Então, Ron. Vem. - ela se levantou e puxou-o pela mão.

- Tá bom.

- Hermione conduziu Rony até o quarto dele e empurrou-o até o banheiro.

- Agora tome um banho, enquanto eu preparo um lanche para você.

- Não precisa, Mi. A senhora Longbotton, serviu um pequeno lanche para nós. - ele se virou e fez com que ela o olhasse. - Eu comi um sanduíche e tomei um copo de suco, não tenho mais fome.

- Então depois do banho, vai deitar um pouco e tentar dormir. - Rony a abraçou.

- Fica comigo? - ela olhou-o no fundo dos olhos azuis.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Não, Mi. Eu quero dizer... - ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. - Não é para... você sabe... mas eu quero dormir com você.

- Ah! - Hermione abaixou os olhos corada. - E os seus irmãos?

- Juro que não faço nada demais. - ele deu um leve sorriso. - só quero ficar abraçado com você.

- Tá bem.

- Eu te amo. - deu um pequeno beijo na namorada. - Mas esfregar minhas costas, nem pensar?

- Rony! Francamente. - mas o sorriso cúmplice que surgiu nos lábios da garota discordava da repreensão feita.

- Dessa vez você escapou, mas não vai ter tanta sorte da próxima vez, viu?

Quando Rony saiu do banheiro, poucos minutos depois, encontrou Fred, Carlinhos e George sentados numa cama, esperando-o. Olhou-os com curiosidade e perguntou.

- Mamãe acordou?

- Não. Ainda estão dormindo, mas Gina ainda está lá. - Carlinhos respondeu antes de bocejar

- Viemos tomar um banho e dormir. Qual dessas é sua cama? - perguntou Fred.

- Normalmente eu durmo na do meio, mas podem ficar, hoje eu vou dormir com a Mione.

- Ahm? - os três irmãos exclamaram espantados.

Como que a confirmar as palavras de Rony, Hermione abriu a porta um pouco e colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto, perguntou.

- Já terminou o banho, Ron?

- Já. Boa noite pessoal. Qualquer coisa me chamem.

-------

- O que foi, Sirius? - Harry perguntou assim que entrou no escritório e o padrinho fechou a porta.

- Capturei Snape. - o homem falou de uma vez.

- O QUÊ?

- Durante a batalha, capturei Snape. Ele agora está em Azkaban e deve ser interrogado dentro de poucos dias.

- Certo. - o rapaz falou, abatido.

- O que houve, Harry? Pensei que depois de tudo ia gostar dessa notícia.

- Eu também pensei que gostaria de saber que aquele verme estava preso, mas...

- Mas? - Harry abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nos braços.

- Eu acho que preferia que ele tivesse morto. - disse num fio de voz.

- Não diga isso, Harry. Nós sabemos que você não é assim.

- Eu não era assim. - levantou a cabeça para olhar para o padrinho à sua frente. -Acho que agora sou... Tenho que ser, afinal.

- Harry... - Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Ele já disse alguma coisa?

- Nada. Vamos ter que usar veritasserum com ele. - Harry soltou uma risada nervosa que intrigou Sirius. - O que foi?

- Nunca imaginei, nesses últimos sete anos, que eu iria preferir alguma coisa feita à moda trouxa...

- Não entendi.

- Acho que preferia que ele fosse torturado, sofresse bastante, para dizer a verdade...

- Os trouxas fazem isso? - Sirius perguntou com sérias dúvidas.

- Oficialmente não, mas em filmes...

- Você só está cheio de raiva, de rancor.

- Eu o odeio.

- Eu também, mas não vou me rebaixar ao nível deles e começar a torturar e matar quando me der vontade.

- Você tem razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. - forçou o rapaz a se levantar e segurou-o pelos ombros. - Agora você vai lá em cima, vai tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e descansar, porque mais tarde vai ter uma ruiva pra cuidar e precisa ter forças para isso.

- Ok. - os olhos verdes de harry se fixaram, úmidos, em Sirius.

- O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

- Acho... que se meu pai estivesse aqui... ele falaria exatamente isso. - Sirius abraçou fortemente o afilhado e disse.

- Você é um filho para mim. Eu realmente me sinto como seu pai.

------

Já era tarde da noite quando Gina finalmente saiu do lado da cabeceira dos pais, entrou no quarto silenciosamente para não acordar Rony e Hermione que dormiam abraçados na cama da garota. O irmão tinha ficado quase tanto tempo quanto ela junto dos pais, só saindo pouco menos de uma hora antes dela, quando Hermione o convencera a descansar. Era outro que estava precisando e ela sabia que não havia lugar melhor para isso, para ele, do que com Hermione. Pensou em procurar Harry, mas imaginou que seus irmãos iam ter um chilique se a vissem no quarto, e ela não estava com disposição para nada. Tomou um banho que relaxou seu corpo, mas infelizmente não a sua mente. Mesmo cansada sabia que não iria conseguir dormir. Ainda não tinha assimilado corretamente a dolorosa verdade da morte de seu irmão. Sofria pelo irmão que tinha se afastado da família durante tanto tempo. Sentia muito pelos pais, que apesar de terem mais seis filhos, sofriam demais com a perda repentina e precoce. Sofria por ela que não pudera conversar uma última vez com seu irmão "careta", sofria por tudo. Desistiu de tentar dormir, até porque só Hermione mesmo para conseguir faze-lo com os roncos produzidos por Rony, e resolveu descer.

Fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si quando saiu do quarto e desceu. Na verdade, tinha desejado tanto vê-lo que não se assustou ao se deparar com um par de olhos verdes fixos nela, assim que entrou na sala.

- Você devia estar dormindo, Harry.

- Você também.

- Estava com a cabeça cheia demais para dormir.

- Eu imaginei, por isso fiquei esperando. - estendeu a mão para ela. - Vem cá. - ela se aproximou e ele abraçou-a.

- Eu... não... eu... - as lágrimas finalmente começaram a surgir nos olhos castanhos.

- Shshshsh... Deixe-me cuidar de você. - aninhou-a no seu colo, acariciando gentilmente suas costas, enquanto sentia as lágrimas, que desciam pelo rosto da ruiva, molhando sua camisa.

Gina se deixou ficar nos braços de Harry, sentindo-se confortada. Aos poucos a tristeza foi diminuindo até que se tornou algo mais suportável, e acabou dormindo junto com o moreno, que apenas procurou acomodá-los melhor no sofá antes de também adormecer.

----

Gina não podia se mexer direito. Algo impedia que ela se virasse, mas o que a acordou mesmo foi a voz de Gui chamando:

- Gina.

Abriu os olhos e piscou fortemente antes de seu cérebro lembrar que estavam na casa de praia, depois do funeral de Percy e que provavelmente tinha adormecido, junto com Harry, no sofá. Controlou o rubor que ameaçava surgir em seu rosto, tirou o braço de Harry de sua cintura, o que acabou por acordá-lo, e perguntou enquanto se sentava.

- O que foi, Gui? - pela pouca claridade ela percebeu que tinha acabado de amanhecer.

- Você guardou a poção calmante? Já está na hora de dar à mamãe, mas eu não encontro.

- A poção... - refez seus passos na noite anterior. - Lembrei! Está no armário do banheiro. Deixa que eu dou a poção para ela. Só vou lavar o rosto. - deu um beijo leve em Harry que sentara ao seu lado. - Eu...

- Vai cuidar da sua mãe, Gi. Mais tarde eu levo uma bandeja de café para você, ok?

- Obrigada, Harry. - ela segurou na mão do moreno, olhou-o nos olhos e ele soube que não estava agradecendo só pelo gesto de gentileza.

Harry beijou a mão da namorada e depois a viu subindo as escadas, seu monstro interior inacreditavelmente calmo frente à visão da ruiva vestida apenas com uma camisola um tanto curta. Esfregou os olhos e percebeu que Gui ainda estava parado à sua frente. Pensou que talvez ele estivesse esperando algum tipo de explicação, então Harry decidiu que, daquela vez, não iria criar caso com a superproteção dos cunhados e começou a se explicar.

- Gui, eu e a Gi... nós, bem... nós não...

- Relaxa, cara. Está sendo difícil para todos nós. E eu bem sei o quanto foi fundamental estar com a Fleur ao meu lado nesse momento.

- Ah, sim... certo. - fez um movimento para se levantar, mas o cunhado o interrompeu.

- Você ainda não contou a ela, não é? - ele tinha imaginado quando iriam tocar nesse assunto.

- Não. Tinha deixado para contar depois que ela terminasse os NOM's, mas aí aconteceu o ataque, e o Percy... acho que vou esperar que a Ordem verifique essa história primeiro... Pode não dar em nada, não é mesmo?

- Você acredita mesmo nisso?

- Não. - deu um riso nervoso. - Agora eu tenho uma leve idéia do que Dumbledore sentia quando insistia em não me contar toda a verdade.

Gui deu umas palmadinhas no ombro de Harry que tinha o semblante preocupado. Sabia que sua irmã, quando descobrisse sobre o seu envolvimento com a história da horcrux, cobraria por não ter sido avisada imediatamente, iria ficar furiosa e o seu primeiro alvo seria o moreno de olhos verdes sentado a sua frente.

Harry imaginou que seu cunhado não poderia ter lembrado de assunto pior. Ter que esconder qualquer coisa de Gina era horrível, e sendo um assunto grave como a descoberta da horcrux, ele se sentia torturado dia e noite, desde a reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Sempre que estava com ela sua consciência o lembrava que estava lhe escondendo a verdade. Ele detestava quando o protegiam daquele jeito, mas estava fazendo a mesma coisa com ela. Ficava dizendo a si próprio que estava apenas aguardando uma oportunidade mais adequada e sabia que esse adiamento não iria se prolongar tanto assim. Principalmente porque não conseguia ficar com ela sem que tivesse a impressão de que apareciam pústulas no seu rosto formando a palavra hipócrita, o que o deixava bastante constrangido e desconfortável, e ele tinha certeza de que Gina iria acabar percebendo.

---

No final do dia de domingo Harry, Hermione, Gui, Rony e Gina, voltaram à Hogwarts, sob a promessa da senhora Weasley de que já estava melhor na medida do possível e que eles não precisavam ficar com ela, mas se mandassem algumas corujas ela ia ficar muito feliz. Chegaram na hora do jantar, mas permaneceram no Salão Principal pouquíssimo tempo. Não sentiam fome e não suportavam mais receber condolências de pessoas que nem mesmo conheciam Percy. Sob os olhares atentos de todos, encaminharam-se para a Torre da Grifinória onde ficaram durante algum tempo no salão comunal. Harry e Hermione tentaram iniciar uma conversa mas foi em vão, os irmãos não ajudavam. Quando as pessoas começaram a voltar do jantar, Gina decidiu que já estava na hora de dormir e depois de se despedir de todos e de prometer ao namorado estar melhor no dia seguinte, se recolheu, logo sendo imitada pelos outros.

N/A: Bom não foi um dos meus capítulos preferido na hora de escrever, no projeto inicial ele nem existia, mas é como uma sábia amiga disse um dia: esses personagens fazem o que eles querem, não o que a gente planeja. Mas não se desesperem. Depois de algo ruim, sempre algo bom acontece, então é só esperar para conferir. Obrigada a todos. BJKS da Pri.

Ara: Ainda não foi nesse que entrou o NC... Mas com esse clima, não dava, né? Pode deixar que eu tenho tudo certinho nessa minha cabeça com relação à Gina e a horcrux. Tá eu sei que isso não é garantia de nada, mas... Hahaha. Bjks amore.

Sil 17: Obrigada pelo elogio, querida. Pois é foi um sonho "daqueles"... Hahaha. Bjks

Julinha Potter: Obrigada. Não demorei tanto, demorei? Bjks

Anny Quillin: Menina, sua avó sabe o que diz. Maracujá acalma. Hahaha Acho que vou dar maracujá pro Harry ele tá mais precisado que você!!! Mas eu tenho algo em vista para ele olhar malicioso, pode deixar. BJKS

Nick: Tu não morreu não, né, criatura? Porque se morrer não vai conseguir ler, ou vai, sei lá... Hahaha Bjks

Uchiha: Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que tenha gostado desse também. Bjks

Remaria: Pois é, não dá pra viver sem um pouco de aventura. Não com esse quarteto envolvido! Hahaha. Bjks


	22. A Vitória do Monstro

Capítulo 22: A Vitória do Monstro

Os ânimos dos Weasley não melhoraram tão rapidamente. Nem mesmo saber que conseguira obter um Ótimo em feitiços e sete Excede as Expectativas além de um Aceitável em História da Magia (Ah, Mione, só quem prestava atenção nessa aula era você!), somando um total de nove NOM's, tinha feito mais que um sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Gina. Harry ficou feliz por ela e não deixou de se surpreender ao saber que ela iria fazer as matérias necessárias para ser auror.

- Não sabia que você queria ser auror? – ele a levava para a primeira aula do dia.

- Acho que não comentei com você... – ela sorriu levemente. – Mas eu também posso trabalhar como desenvolvedora de feitiços, por isso que vou continuar com aritmância, mas...

- Mas o quê, ruiva?

- Se eu escolher ser auror, nós faremos curso juntos. – Harry preferiu ignorar o sentimento de incerteza que sempre o assaltava quando falava no futuro e com um sorriso replicou.

- Então está decidido. Você vai ser auror. Quero manter meus olhos em você o máximo que eu puder.

- Não confia em mim, senhor Potter?

- Em você sim. Mas não quero ninguém dando em cima de você.

- Como se alguém se atrevesse a cortejar a namorada do "Eleito"...

- Ah, quer dizer que você só está comigo pela segurança que eu te proporciono!

- Merlin, você descobriu o meu segredo! – ela parou-o no meio do corredor com uma expressão divertida no rosto, tão rara nos últimos dias.

- Engraçadinha. – deu um beijo leve em seus cabelos vermelhos. – Pronto, chegamos.

- Então até a hora do almoço. – ela já ia entrando na sala quando Harry a puxou e disse em seu ouvido, fazendo-a corar.

- Eu te amo, viu.

------

A normalidade só começou a chegar no final da semana. Não que eles estivessem radiantes e festivos, mas o apetite de Rony já tinha voltado ao normal, bem como a ânimo de todos. Já eram vistos dando algumas risadas e o monstro de Harry voltava à ativa, o que o fazia ter crises de consciência constantes, por esconder de Gina o provável esconderijo da horcrux e tudo que isso implicava.

Já estava virando uma deliciosa rotina levá-la até a porta das salas onde ela teria suas aulas, depois do café ou do almoço. Harry deu um beijo de despedida em Gina, sentindo a paixão tomar conta cada vez mais rápido do seu corpo. Mas antes mesmo que conseguisse aprofundar realmente o beijo, sua consciência começou a lhe incomodar. Os gritos de "hipócrita" em sua mente eram tão altos que tinha quase certeza que alguém conseguiria ouvir. Abruptamente afastou os lábios dos dela que o olhou confusa.

- O que houve?

- Nada, Gina. É que... vou acabar chegando atrasado... é isso.

- Você não me engana, Potter. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando desde a semana passada. – ela tinha a expressão séria e as mãos nos quadris, numa atitude parecida com a da mãe. - Eu estava achando que podia ser por causa dos NOM's, mas tô vendo que não é.

- Não é nada, Gi. – falou ríspido.

- Você está me evitando por nada?

- Eu não estou te evitando. – ela tentava olhar em seus olhos mas ele continuava encarando o chão.

- Não. Sou eu que ultimamente procuro mil e um motivos para não ficar sozinha com você. Sou eu que interrompo um beijo ou um carinho...

- É impressão sua. – ele interrompeu-a.

- Foi impressão minha, você sair correndo do vestiário ontem depois do treino de quadribol, arrastando Rony?

- A gente tinha trabalho pra fazer.

- Claro, e quando eu cheguei vocês já tinham terminado? – ele estava num beco sem saída. Sabia que ela ia acabar desconfiando. – E por que você não quer me dizer o que foi discutido na reunião da Ordem, semana passada?

- É que tem umas coisas que eu ainda não posso te contar, mas...

- Tudo bem! Eu já devia saber. É sempre a mesma coisa, não é? Você ou não confia em mim, ou não precisa de mim.

- Eu confio em você, mas não posso te contar nada agora, no meio do corredor!

- Então quando?

- Eu vou te contar assim que eu puder, ok? – falou sério.

- Tá. Eu... vou para a aula. – com a decepção estampada em seu rosto, Gina entrou na sala de feitiços.

BOSTA DE DRAGÃO!! Ele não queria ter discutido com Gina. Agora que ela estava desconfiada, e com razão, é que ele precisava contar-lhe a verdade sobre qual o verdadeiro motivo dele andar tão distante. Deu um suspiro cansado e correu para sua aula de poções.

------

Harry estava imerso em pensamentos confusos sobre passagens atrás de espelhos, lábios convidativos, horcruxes e sonhos impróprios que o assaltavam cada vez com mais freqüência, quando o professor Slughorn entrou na sala para a aula de poções, interrompendo seus devaneios e pedindo que a classe identificasse qual era a poção exposta em seu caldeirão. Harry observou o líquido cor de uva que exalava um aroma levemente amargo e tentou se lembrar onde tinha visto algo semelhante. Mas o que o surpreendeu mais foi a mão levantada de Rony que exibia um largo sorriso ao lado e uma Hermione com a aparência constrangida, porém também com a mão levantada. O professor de Poções não disfarçou sua surpresa tão bem quanto Harry e exclamou:

- Ora, ora. Mais alguém além da senhorita Granger! - aproximou-se da mesa onde estavam, coçando os bigodes de morsa. - Que grata surpresa! Vamos me diga, senhor Weasley, que poção é esta?

Rony deu uma olhada rápida para a namorada que abaixou a mão e ficou mais vermelha do que Harry imaginava ser possível.

- É a "poção contraceptus".

- E como a reconheceu, meu jovem?

O ruivo respondeu se dirigindo estranhamente a Ernesto MacMillan, que ocupava o lugar em frente à Hermione e não ao professor ao seu lado.

- Porque é a poção que a minha namorada toma. - passou o braço pelos ombros da morena que parecia querer sumir, ao mesmo tempo em que o aluno da Lufa-lufa dava um sorriso amarelo.

- Rony! - Hermione estava prestes a ficar roxa.

- E por que o senhor mesmo não toma, senhor Weasley? - aparentemente Rony estava se divertindo com a conversa e tanto ele quanto o professor não reparavam no olhar assassino de Mione.

- Boa pergunta, professor. Eu já me prontifiquei a tomar, já que serve tanto pra mim quanto pra ela, mas ela não deixa...

- E por que ela faz isso?

- É Hermione, por que você faz isso?

A turma inteira começou a gargalhar, até mesmo os três remanescentes da Sonserina, menos o trio, Ernesto e o professor. Slughorn porque parecia não ter entendido, Rony porque ainda se empenhava em provocar Hermione, ela porque tentava em vão descobrir um feitiço que a fizesse sumir. Harry porque não queria briga com nenhum dos dois, apesar de ter que enfiar o punho dentro da boca para não fazê-lo, e Ernesto porque parecia bastante decepcionado.

Depois do momento de constrangimento, Hermione esqueceu que era a primeira brincadeira de Rony desde a morte de Percy, e evitou-o durante todo o dia. Harry, que estava melhorando consideravelmente na matéria, preparou a poção com mais cuidado ainda e resolveu, depois da aprovação desta pelo professor, que a tomaria na primeira oportunidade, atendendo assim aos desejos de seu monstro particular.

Incrivelmente, depois de tanto tempo de paz, Hermione estava novamente sem falar com Rony, ainda mais quando a história sobre a poção correu pela escola. A garota fez questão de sentar ao lado de Gina durante o jantar, apesar das tentativas de desculpa do ruivo.

- Mas Mione, eu só respondi o que o professor perguntou.

- Mas não precisava ser tão detalhista, Ronald. Você não imaginou como eu ia ficar envergonhada depois?

- Na verdade eu só pensei que assim, talvez aquele loiro aguado deixasse de dar em cima de você. – ele falou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Francamente, Ronald Weasley! - a morena levantou-se e voltou para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Roniquinho, você me surpreende sabia? Quando eu imaginava que você já tinha agido como trasgo de todas as maneiras possíveis, você arruma mais uma... – Gina despejou e seguiu a amiga.

-Fui muito indiscreto, não fui? – Rony perguntava a Harry ainda mexendo na sua comida.

- Um pouco, mas pelo menos eu acho que o McMillan entendeu o seu recado.

- E ainda atrapalhei você, né? A Gina agora vai ficar com a Mione e vocês não vão poder ficar sossegados... – olhou diretamente para o cunhado e semicerrou os olhos pensativo. - ...é matei dois coelhos...

- Hahaha, muito engraçado. – o moreno deu um sorriso cínico. –Mas é melhor assim.

- Ahm? Não que eu esteja realmente reclamando, mas por quê?

- Eu não consigo ficar com a Gina sem me lembrar que estou escondendo dela a última descoberta sobre a horcrux.

- Eu não queria estar na tua pele quando for contar. Sinceramente não sei como minha irmã vai agir.

- E eu fico adiando o inevitável e...

- E cada vez fica mais difícil! – o ruivo completou a fala do amigo que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

------

Rony e Harry estavam voltando para o salão comunal, quando ouviram Gui os chamando, interrompendo as estratégias que formulavam para que o ruivo fizesse as pazes com Hermione. Foram até ele que tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto.

- Algum problema? – Harry perguntou assim que se aproximaram.

- Não, Harry. É só pra avisar que vai ter uma reunião da Ordem às 20 horas.

- Droga na hora da reunião de monitores. – Rony falou decepcionado.

- Valeu o aviso, Gui. Nos vemos daqui a pouco então.

Harry ainda estava inquieto quando entraram pelo buraco do retrato e viram as garotas sentadas perto da janela. O ruivo engoliu em seco e se ajoelhou diante da namorada que o olhava ainda com raiva.

- Me desculpe, Mione. Eu fui um estúpido. Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, tão particulares na sala de aula, mas perdi a cabeça quando vi aquele cara te secando. Eu quis deixar claro para ele como é a nossa relação... – ele a olhava nos olhos com a expressão demonstrando o quanto realmente estava arrependido. – E acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos de novo. Me perdoa!

- Ah, Rony! – Hermione tinha os olhos rasos d'água. – É claro que eu te perdôo. Mas você parece que não confia em mim.

- Eu sei, às vezes eu volto a ser aquele legume insensível, não é?

Hermione e Rony começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, provocando risinhos nos amigos que estavam ao lado. Até que Gina resolveu se sentar junto com Harry, fazendo-o sentir um incômodo calor, partindo do local onde a perna da ruiva tinha encostado nele e percorrendo todas as células do seu corpo, acordando suas entranhas e causando mais uma crise de consciência no rapaz. De súbito Harry se levantou.

- Eu... vou subir e me trocar.

- Por que, Harry? Eu pensei que a gente podia aproveitar para passear lá fora...

- Não vai dar, Gi. Daqui a pouco eu tenho uma reunião da Ordem e... não vai dar. – ele não conseguia encarar os olhos castanhos que demonstravam tanta insatisfação, ainda mais quando ela disse:

- E é obvio que eu não posso ir com você, não é?

- É... Gina. Me desculpe. – ele procurou encará-la, mas só havia frieza quando ela respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou arrumar o que fazer. Quem sabe alguém se dispõe a dar uma volta comigo por aí... Alguém que confie em mim, ou precise de mim para alguma coisa, nem que seja apenas conversar. – a ruiva se encaminhou com raiva para fora do salão comunal.

- Gi! – ele chamou-a, mas ela não se virou. – Droga! – levantou-se e foi para o dormitório, tomar um banho para esfriar o corpo e a mente que estavam em frangalhos ainda piores ao ter percebido que Dino Thomas tinha saído logo depois de Gina.

-------

Gina saiu do salão comunal fumegando. A vontade que tinha era de afogar Harry no lago. Nos últimos dias, ao mesmo tempo em que fugia dela como se foge de um agoureiro, a tratava com carinho. E ainda por cima não dizia o que tinha acontecido na última reunião da Ordem. Como ele se atrevia a esconder alguma coisa dela? Era como se ainda não confiasse nela, ou talvez... Talvez ele tivesse percebido que não a amava realmente. Talvez estivesse gostando de outra. Já estava quase chegando ao portão principal do castelo quando ouviu alguém a chamando e pondo fim ao seu devaneio.

- Gina. – a garota virou-se e deu um sorriso cansado para o ex-namorado.

- Oi, Dino. O que houve?

- Nada. Eu vi que você estava andando por aí, sozinha e resolvi saber se não queria companhia. – era tudo que ela não precisava: um ex-namorado pegando no seu pé.

- Dino, eu não...

- Como amigos, Gi. – ela olhou para o rapaz a sua frente. – Eu só quero voltar a ser seu amigo.

- Eu nunca deixei de ser sua amiga, Dino. Só de ser sua namorada.

- Então, perfeito. Amigos podem dar um passeio juntos, não podem?

- É claro.

Depois de caminharem um pouco, conversando sobre a fatalidade ocorrida com Percy e outros assuntos mais amenos, Gina resolveu que já estava na hora de voltarem. Não podia imaginar o que Harry faria se soubesse que estivera conversando com Dino. Talvez ele se sinta grato, pensou com tristeza. "Besteira" disse uma vozinha dentro da sua cabeça.

Quando retornaram ao salão comunal, resolveram jogar snap explosivo com Colin e depois, quando Neville, que tinha estado namorando Luna até àquela hora, se juntou a eles, começaram a conversar os mais diversos assuntos. Gina ria, vez ou outra, de algum comentário engraçado feito pelos amigos, mas não prestava atenção de verdade, um pouco antes de Rony e Hermione voltarem da reunião de monitores em que estavam e se juntarem a eles, pensou em subir para o seu dormitório, mas a morena convenceu-a a ficar.

No momento que percebeu Harry voltando ao salão, sentiu que ele a observava e juntando todo o orgulho que tinha dentro de si, sustentou o olhar quando os olhos verdes e castanhos se encontraram. Quando ele subiu sem nem ao menos falar com ela, foi como se uma garra apertasse seu coração. Mas não ia demonstrar fraqueza. Procurou participar da conversa durante um tempo, depois daria uma desculpa qualquer e então iria para seu quarto, para provavelmente chorar.

------

Quando entrou na sala da diretora, Harry procurou esconder ao máximo sua frustração. Cumprimentou a todos e foi se juntar a Sirius que estava sentado sozinho próximo à Tonks, já que era noite de lua cheia e logo lhe pôs a par do estado em que se encontravam o senhor e a senhora Weasley, que a princípio e em vista do ocorrido, havia melhorado. Logo teve início a reunião em que os aurores informaram os resultados dos interrogatórios dos comensais capturados no Beco Diagonal. Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Gui ao perguntar:

- Vocês conseguiram descobrir que comensal matou meu irmão?

- Sim, Gui. – Kingsley tomou a palavra. – Pelo que conseguimos descobrir o nome dela é Evelis Stranger e é uma espécie de pupila da Belatrix, o seu braço direito. Parece que também foi ela que matou a Trelawney... – os murmúrios dos demais integrantes puderam ser ouvidos. - ... e que está responsável pela tortura de Draco.

- Maldição! - praguejou o ruivo.

- O Malfoy está sendo torturado? – Harry perguntou sem perceber. Nunca havia gostado do sonserino, mas acreditava que ninguém merecia tal sorte

- Voldemort... – muitos na sala ainda estremeciam ao ouvir o nome dito por Moody, mas não reclamavam. - ... não costuma deixar passar desapercebido uma traição tão clara de suas ordens. Se tudo que você nos contou após a morte de Dumbledore, foi verdade, e nós temos certeza que foi, Draco está em maus lençóis.

- Temos como resgatá-lo, Alastor? – a professora McGonagall perguntou aflita, apesar de tudo ele havia sido um de seus alunos.

- Não acredito que seja assim tão simples, Minerva. Pelo que Severus nos contou, ele está sendo mantido na fortaleza de Voldemort, que é muito bem guardada, inclusive pelo feitiço Fidelius.

- Então devemos deixá-lo à própria sorte? – a diretora estava pálida. – Merlin, ele é apenas um garoto que foi mal influenciado pelos pais!

- Pelo que Snape nos informou, ele já está à beira da loucura, talvez não tenha nada que possamos fazer realmente por ele. – Kingsley falou baixo, mas audivelmente.

- E o que mais os aurores conseguiram descobrir? – perguntou Harry.

- Algumas coisas nós já tínhamos suspeitado: o ataque ao Beco foi uma retaliação pela busca feita na Travessa do Tranco. E Severus nos deu uma boa notícia, além das outras informações.

- Qual? – perguntou Harry cético.

- A de que Você-Sabe-Quem não faz idéia de que estamos atrás das horcruxes. – Tonks falou com um pequeno sorriso.

- E isso nos leva até o outro assunto da reunião: a localização da horcrux escondida aqui na escola. – Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar e perguntou:

- Conseguiram confirmar, então?

- Mais ou menos, Potter. – o professor Flitwich respondeu. – Mas os indícios são cada vez maiores. Eu e o senhor Lupin, fomos até lá e verificamos que o desabamento era verdadeiro, então quando conseguimos remover todos os escombros, percorremos o túnel verificando qualquer tipo de magia que pudesse ser encontrada. Depois de cerca de trezentos metros havia uma pequena reentrância na parede de pedra, quase imperceptível, onde os níveis de magia eram bastante elevados e que escondia uma passagem para um túnel muito apertado, onde somente eu consegui entrar. O espaço é reduzido e uma pessoa adulta não conseguiria fazê-lo.

- Mas uma criança conseguiria... – não era uma pergunta de Harry, era uma afirmação.

- Sim, principalmente uma menina pequena como a senhorita Weasley.

Sentindo como se o ar ao seu redor não estivesse conseguindo penetrar em seus pulmões, Harry respirou fundo e com dificuldade. Engoliu o bolo que estava em sua garganta impedindo-o de falar e com os punhos cerrados de raiva por ter suas preocupações confirmadas, perguntou:

- Quando o senhor irá retornar ao túnel?

- Eu não acho seguro ir sozinho, não sabemos ao certo que tipos de feitiços foram lançados ali. Mas não vejo ninguém que consiga passar por um lugar tão apertado.

- Eu vou. – disse o "Eleito". – Ser magro deve servir para alguma coisa.

- Nem pensar, Harry! – Sirius falava ríspido.

- Não... – Harry ia iniciar uma discussão com o padrinho, mas foi interrompido pelo professor de feitiços.

- Não será possível, senhor Potter. Mesmo sendo magro como diz, ainda é grande demais para passar por lá.

- Inferno Sangrento! – Harry apoiou as mãos na cabeça, desconsolado, antes de ouvir a voz da diretora lhe chamando a atenção.

- Harry!

- Desculpa, diretora. É que nós temos que conseguir logo e...

- Eu vou!

Todos os rostos da sala se viraram para admirar Sirius Black que falava de uma forma decidida, se levantando e se aproximando do professor que estava perto da mesa da diretora.

- Mas o senhor é ainda maior que o Potter... – o pequenino professor parou a frase ao ver o homem se transformar em um cachorro negro à sua frente. – Surpreendentemente perfeito!

- Então está resolvido. – falou Sirius deixando sua forma de cão. – Em forma de cão eu posso passar pelo túnel e posso assim, ajudar o professor.

Os membros da Ordem começaram imediatamente a traçar estratégias e preparar o apoio para a missão, quando Harry se aproximou de Sirius com um semblante carregado, puxando para um canto mais discreto.

- Eu quero participar.

- Mas não vai.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, Harry. Você já tem muito com que se preocupar, e além disso anda muito tenso, poderia acabar fazendo alguma besteira...

- O quê?

- Olha, a sua obrigação é se preparar para enfrentar Voldemort. Fique tranqüilo que a gente sabe o que está fazendo. – deu um abraço em seu afilhado. – Agora vai pra sala comunal e aproveita para namorar um pouquinho, que quando voltar eu te conto exatamente tudo que aconteceu. Ok?

- Mas...

- Agora, Harry. Vai relaxar um pouco, você parece que vai explodir...

Harry ia responder ao padrinho onde ele podia enfiar toda a tranqüilidade que desejasse, mas foi interrompido por Olho-Tonto que dava por encerrada a reunião, marcando outra para assim que conseguissem outra informação ou mesmo quando conseguissem apanhar a horcrux. Sirius logo foi chamado para se inteirar das medidas a serem tomadas e dos detalhes descobertos no túnel e Harry voltou para a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando entrou no salão comunal, os olhos verdes avistaram imediatamente Gina conversando animada com Neville, Colin, Rony, Hermione e para seu desprazer, Dino, que estava ao lado da ruiva e a olhava embevecido. Ela disse que ia encontrar o que fazer e conseguiu. Sentia tanta raiva de si mesmo por estar fazendo com que ela se afastasse dele. Sentiu seu mostro rugir e querer atacar o colega de dormitório quando ela riu de algo que ele falou. Sentiu-se ainda pior quando ela percebeu sua presença e fixou seus olhos nos dele desafiando-o a reclamar. Lutando contra suas emoções subiu rapidamente para o dormitório, com o intuito de por um fim naquele dia extenuante.

-------

Harry havia subido para o dormitório e estava deitado, não sabia bem há quanto tempo. Só tinha consciência das palavras de Sirius dizendo que ele estava tenso. Tenso, é claro que estava tenso. Ele tinha um bruxo poderoso e maligno querendo matá-lo desde sempre, seu mentor fora assassinado na sua frente e ele só pôde assistir. Como se isso não bastasse, sua namorada havia sido usada por esse mesmo bruxo maligno para esconder um dos pedaços de sua alma, e ele não conseguia contar isso a ela o que acabava por afastá-los. Ele bem que gostaria de relaxar um pouco, ficar com Gina, abraçá-la, beijá-la, quem sabe até conseguir por em prática tudo aquilo que seu monstro particular desejava. Só de pensar nela seu coração ficava mais leve, mas em compensação sua tensão aumentava consideravelmente. Pelo menos numa determinada parte de seu corpo que reagia com uma rapidez incrível somente com a possibilidade de tocar naquela pele macia, de aventurar a possibilidade de senti-la por inteiro. Testrálios Sangrentos! Ele precisava estar com ela, e que todas as outras pessoas fossem... beijar um dementador, ele não se importava.

Harry levantou-se, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e sua varinha, nunca sabia quando poderiam ser úteis. A sua intenção principal era contar tudo que estava acontecendo, mas sabendo que talvez não conseguisse refrear suas vontades, bebeu a poção roxa que tinha aprendido na aula de poções e desceu as escadas em direção ao salão comunal onde a encontrou do mesmo jeito que deixara quando subiu para deitar: conversando com Neville, Colin e Dino, próximos a Rony e Hermione, que agora estavam mais preocupados em saber quanta saliva poderia ser trocada em um beijo. Aproximou-se e puxou-a pela mão, para que se levantasse.

- Vem.

- Pra onde? – ela fitou-o curiosa.

- Vamos sair daqui. – completou sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Preciso de você.

- Onde vocês vão a essa hora, posso saber? - Rony perguntou antes que se afastassem.

- Não, não pode. E se tentar me impedir, eu juro que azaro você! – Harry falou com uma expressão dura que o ruivo retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

- Deixa, Ron. – Hermione segurou o braço do namorado impedindo-o de fazer alguma besteira.

Harry e Gina saíram pelos corredores meio apressados. Ela sendo conduzida pelo namorado que ainda não dissera nenhuma palavra desde que desafiara o cunhado. Aproximaram-se da Sala Precisa e a ruiva aguardou enquanto o via andando de um lado para o outro até que a porta mágica enfim aparecesse.

Quando entraram Gina não pôde evitar engolir em seco. Sentiu seus olhos arregalarem levemente e sua face com certeza estava mais rosada. O cômodo se encontrava na penumbra graças às inúmeras velas acesas, o chão estava recoberto de pétalas vermelhas, iguais as que ele conjurara durante o aniversário e no meio do quarto uma enorme cama de dossel.

- Ha... Harry!

- Gina. – ele tomou-a nos braços beijando-a com ardor. – Merlin, eu te desejo tanto...

-----

Quando Gina abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foram duas esmeraldas muito próximas a si. Fechou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, lânguida, as memórias do que tinha acontecido algumas horas antes bastante frescas em sua mente e em seu corpo.

- Você sabe o quanto fica linda dormindo?

- Pro seu governo, Potter, eu não fico linda. Eu SOU linda! – ele puxou-a para mais perto, seus corpos colados, fazendo a paixão recomeçar a fluir.

Gina passava delicadamente a mão pela pele macia do rosto do rapaz, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, deliciado. Contornou os traços dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo todo amor que reinava no ambiente e que emanava justamente de onde estavam. Sabia que tinham muitas coisas a resolver, principalmente o motivo dele ter estado evitando-a por mais de uma semana e de repente tudo ter escapado do controle.

Não tinha do que reclamar, fora magnífico, desde o momento em que entrara por aquela porta, até agora, onde se encontrava deitada ao lado de Harry, ainda sentindo os efeitos daquele momento mágico, mesmo após algumas horas de sono.

- Já deve ser tarde. – era apenas uma constatação.

- Depende do referencial. – ele a trouxe para mais perto fazendo com que apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. – É cedo demais para irmos tomar café, por exemplo.

- Ah, é? - ela sorriu ao perguntar.

- É. Mas sabe hora do que é? – Harry perguntou com uma expressão marota.

- Não sei, me diga.

- Hora de fazer isso... e isso... e talvez, isso... – o moreno beijou seu rosto, depois sua boca e por fim começou a beijar seu pescoço e seu colo, fazendo-a arfar.

No instante seguinte deram vazão a nova onda de desejo em que mergulharam, fazendo novas descobertas sobre si mesmos e sobre o significado da palavra amor. Depois de um longo tempo, num momento em que apenas olhavam um ao outro, num entendimento mútuo, Gina achou que era hora de conseguir algumas respostas.

- Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo, não vai?

- Vou. - Harry enrolou algumas mechas vermelhas que estavam caídas sobre o travesseiro em seus dedos e completou. – Acharam outra horcrux.

- Essa deveria ser uma boa notícia, então porque você está com essa cara?

- É que ela foi escondida aqui em Hogwarts. – ele olhava para ela entristecido.

- Sério? Mas como Voldemort conseguiu esconder aqui? Quem... espere...– Gina sentou-se na cama quando um raio de compreensão atravessou sua mente. Ele não queria lhe dizer porque devia estar lhe protegendo. – Fui eu? É isso que você está me escondendo? Que fui eu que escondi a horcrux quando estava sob o domínio de Tom Riddle?

- É. – o moreno também sentou, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

- E quando você pensou em me contar? – o rosto da ruiva começava a ganhar uma tonalidade avermelhada, fruto da raiva.

- Eu ia contar semana passada depois dos NOM's, mas com a morte do Percy... – ela olhou dentro dos olhos verdes e viu a sinceridade das palavras dele.

- Merlin! – jogou-se novamente na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. – O que mais eu devo ter feito?

- Gi... – ele acariciava gentilmente as costas da ruiva. – Não fica assim...

- Como não, Harry? Daqui a pouco eu descubro que matei alguém!

- O que é isso, Gina. É claro que você não matou ninguém.

- Como você pode ter certeza? Eu estrangulei animais, abri a câmara secreta, libertei um basilisco, escondi uma horcrux... – ela virou a cabeça para olhar o namorado. – Eu não lembro de nada, Harry. Posso ter feito de tudo: matado, roubado... Se me dissessem que eu tinha dormido com o time de quadribol da Sonserina, eu não ia poder negar!

- Bom, realmente o restante eu não posso afirmar. – Harry falava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - Mas quanto a ter dormido com o time da Sonserina, você pode ter certeza que isso não aconteceu!

- Harry! Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também. – ele se acomodou ao seu lado e beijou-a. – Olha, não adianta nada você ficar assim por algo que você não teve culpa.

- As vezes eu tenho tanto medo.

- Eu também, meu amor. Mas é isso que Tom Riddle quer. Que a gente tenha tanto medo, que fiquemos tão inseguros, que possamos ser dominados com facilidade.

- Me beija? – ele aconchegou-a em seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo terno.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio analisando a conversa que tiveram, até que Gina resolveu retomá-la.

- Já conseguiram pegar?

- Não sei. Eu queria ir, mas não pude.

- Por quê?

-Por que eu queria ir, ou por que eu não pude?

-Os dois.

- Eu queria ir porque ainda acho que isso tudo é meio que minha responsabilidade. – ele deitou-se olhando para o teto. – E não pude ir porque Sirius não deixou e também porque eu era muito grande.

- Muito grande?

- É. Parece que o túnel onde esconderam... – Gina resmungou audivelmente. - ... onde você escondeu a horcrux é muito pequeno e apertado, só o Flitwich conseguiu passar e o Sirius vai tentar acompanhá-lo em forma de cachorro.

-E eu consegui porque era pequena. – era uma afirmação.

- Isso mesmo.

- Eles vão te avisar assim que conseguirem algo?

- O Sirius me garantiu que sim.

- E você vai me contar?

- Nunca mais eu quero esconder nada de você. – Harry voltou-se novamente para ela. - Você não tem idéia do que a minha consciência me massacrou nestes últimos dias.

- Eu estava começando a achar que você não gostava mais de mim. – ele deu um grande sorriso. – Não ria. Você não me beijava, não me tocava, nem queria ficar sozinho comigo. Comecei a pensar que você queria terminar, mas não sabia como.

- Bom, pelo menos agora você entendeu a minha aflição. – a ruiva olhou-o intrigada. – Olha o que acabou acontecendo quando finalmente eu toquei em você. Não consegui me segurar. E isso foi só porque eu finalmente decidi contar tudo para você.

- Quer dizer que na verdade você me trouxe aqui para contar sobre a horcrux? – ele confirmou, o rosto começando a corar. – Então a sala entendeu errado?

- Acho que ela entendeu exatamente quais eram as minhas prioridades!

- Com certeza! – ela riu deliciada, sentindo sua alma leve.

------

Rony resolveu levantar de uma vez. Tivera um sono agitado, em parte pela demora de Harry em voltar para o salão comunal. Sabia que o amigo amava verdadeiramente sua irmã, mas isso não impedia que ele tivesse alguns pensamentos homicidas cada vez que imaginava o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo sozinhos, pelo castelo vazio. Tinha pensado em verificar o paradeiro de sua irmã e o amigo, no mapa do maroto, mas tinha prometido à Hermione que não ia interferir. Cumprira a promessa, mas isso não aliviava seu tormento de irmão mais velho.

Abriu o cortinado e ficou aliviado ao notar que Harry se encontrava sentado na cama, colocando a camisa. Ele devia ter chegado enquanto estivera dormindo e ele não percebera. Mas o sentimento de alívio fugiu, assim como a cor das suas faces, quando percebeu que o moreno não estava colocando a roupa e sim tirando, para em seguida se deitar. Ele havia acabado de chegar. E pelo ar avoado e o sorriso estampado nos lábios, Rony tinha uma boa idéia do que poderia ter acontecido. Tentou se controlar, mas as palavras saíram da sua boca mesmo antes dele perceber.

- Onde vocês estavam?

Harry sentou-se na cama imediatamente e olhou o cunhado. Não ia esconder nada dele, mas também, contaria somente o necessário. Sentindo um pequeno constrangimento, que provavelmente estava deixando-o corado, respondeu após lançar um "mufliato" no quarto.

- Eu contei toda a história pra ela. – Rony percebeu que havia mais coisa, mas resolveu se acalmar e ir aos poucos.

- E ela, como reagiu?

- Ficou chateada, à principio. Mas depois mostrou a garra de sempre.

- Ótimo. – o ruivo observou o amigo por alguns instantes e depois perguntou. - Harry, ontem vocês...

- Rony. Eu amo a sua irmã. – Harry interrompeu. – Não faria nada que pudesse magoá-la.

- Eu sei. – ele olhava diretamente o moreno. – Sei também que ela te ama e que só faz aquilo que realmente quer. Eu só quero saber, bem... Só quero saber se no próximo treinamento de legilimência eu vou preferir fazer dupla com a Hermione, ou ainda pode ser com você?

Harry olhou o amigo e sentiu que este era verdadeiramente o irmão que nunca tivera. Sabia o quanto devia estar custando para Rony tomar aquela atitude compreensiva ao invés da costumeira super proteção. Procurou responder com o máximo de sinceridade que o ruivo merecia.

- Acho que talvez você prefira treinar com a Hermione. – Rony abaixou o olhar e ponderou as implicações dessa afirmação por alguns segundos.

- Certo. Eu só quero pedir uma coisa: cuida bem dela, ok?

- Pode deixar, Rony. Eu vou cuidar.

--------

N/A: Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E aí gostaram??? Depois do capítulo tristinho da semana passada, eu fiz um bem mais... romântico dessa vez, não foi???? Até comecei a ficar com pena do Percy, ninguém gostava dele!! Quem mandou ser um mala!!!! Hahaha. Bom, para quem está se perguntando o que aconteceu de fato na sala precisa eu tenho uma surpresinha: A NC está postada com o nome "Na Sala Precisa" e o Id dela é 3264422. Sejam gentis porque é a minha primeira NC... Espero que gostem e comentem, tanto aqui como lá! (Menos você dona Lize!!!) BEIJOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!!!

N/BETA – Olá meu povo, pra quem esta pensando quem diabos é essa criatura? Eu sou a Beta da Pri, que ela ama, adora, venera e tudo mais hauhauahu... Eu disse para ela que não ia deixar nenhum recado, porque eu fui totalmente inútil nesse capítulo, afinal, não corrigi nada, não tinha nada para corrigir. Pri amore, você é maravilhosa, (não mais que eu hauahuah) seu capítulo está maravilhoso e não esqueçam de passar lá na Nc meu povo, tá dando um calor danado rsssssss... Beijos a todos que leram esse meu comentário louco!!!

Remaria: Acho que todo mundo acabou perdoando ele, até porque ele serviu para alguma coisa, afinal!!! Bjks

Sil17:Pode deixar querida que não vou deixar nada de muito mal acontecer a ninguém. olhar cínico Hahaha, veja bem, eu falei MUITO MAL, Hahaha. Bjks

Ara Potter: Você acha que eu sou má? Má é a JK que deixou o pobrezinho do Harry órfão, depois mandou o menino pros Dursley, e depois matou o Sirius, o Dumbie, e fez o Harry beijar a CHO!!!!! Hahaha Eu só estou tentando amenizar o estrago! Hahaha. Bjks amor!!!!


	23. A Felicidade Está No Ar!

Capítulo 23: A Felicidade Está No Ar!

Hermione espreguiçou-se mais uma vez antes de terminar de descer as escadas rumo a sala comunal. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar de como tinha sido acordada com as lambidas carinhosas no rosto dadas pelo alegre cãozinho em que se transformava o patrono de Rony. Era inacreditável como ele havia dominado tão facilmente esse feitiço, que agora o fazia levar mensagens de uma forma que ela só via bruxos mais experientes fazendo, e Harry, é claro.

Para Rony ter lhe acordado tão cedo, era porque realmente precisava falar com ela, só esperava que não fosse nenhuma notícia ruim. Avistou-o de cabeça baixa em frente à lareira e começou a se preocupar. Será que Harry tinha voltado de seu "passeio" com Gina e revelado detalhes da reunião da Ordem? Será que tinha acontecido algum ataque? Mérlin, será que algum Weasley tinha sido ferido? Se aproximou rapidamente e ajoelhou-se em frente ao namorado, tocando em seu ombro.

- Rony, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Rony ergueu os olhos e encarou-a.

- Aconteceu, Hermione.

- Aconteceu o quê? Mais ataques? Alguém ficou ferido? - a garota sentia seu coração acelerar de apreensão.

- Não, Mi. Eles... eles fizeram. - a voz de Rony era apenas um sussurro, mas foi suficiente para que o medo desse lugar à curiosidade.

- Eles quem, Rony? Fale logo!

- O Harry e a Gina... eles fizeram... Ah, você sabe!

- Não sei, mas pela sua cara posso imaginar o que seja. - ele fez uma careta ainda pior ao ouvir as palavras da namorada. - E como você tem certeza que eles, bem... fizeram?

- Ele chegou agora cedo, Mione. Agora na hora que eu levantei. - as orelhas do rapaz começaram a ganhar um tom avermelhado quando ele concluiu derrotado. - E estava com aquela tradicional cara de bobo...

- Ahm?

- Aquele sorriso "sou o cara mais feliz do mundo" que a gente fica depois de ter dormido com uma garota...

- Como assim ter dormido com uma garota? - Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Uma garota que amamos Mi. - Completou ele vendo-a sorrir.

- Agora ficou melhor, mas não esqueça que você ficou com essa cara também, obviamente... - Hermione não escondia um sorriso por causa do rumo da conversa.

- Provavelmente... - ele pareceu tentar resgatar uma memória em sua mente, mas balançou a cabeça como que para sair do devaneio. - Mas a questão não é essa.

- E qual é a questão?

- A questão é que se eles fizeram, o que acredito que fizeram... - a garota o interrompeu.

- Dormiram juntos.

- Isso. Se eles fizeram... "isso", o que eu vou fazer?

- Sinceramente eu espero que nada. - ela agora tentava a todo custo não rir. - Não me parece agradável a visão de você fazendo qualquer coisa junto de Harry e Gina, "nesse" sentido.

- Hermione!

O grito abafado do rapaz atraiu os olhares curiosos de alguns quartanistas que desciam as escadas vindos do dormitório. Hermione revirou os olhos ao ver a irritação do rapaz por uma coisa que ela achava muito natural de ter acontecido, afinal Harry e Gina já namoravam há mais tempo que ela e Rony e eles já tinham passado por essa fase. Percebeu que eles não conseguiriam conversar direito ali no salão e resolveu que era melhor procurarem um lugar mais tranquilo e vazio, onde não corressem o risco de serem ouvidos ou interrompidos.

- Vem, vamos para um lugar mais sossegado. - puxou-o pela mão pelos corredores até encontrarem uma sala vazia, onde entraram e trancaram para que ninguém atrapalhasse a conversa. - Pronto, Rony. Agora me diga: qual o problema afinal?

- Eu já disse, Hermione. Eu tenho quase certeza que eles passaram a noite juntos! - ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto a garota apenas sentou na mesa do professor.

- E eu continuo perguntando. Qual é o problema?

- O problema? - ele parou e olhou-a nos olhos. - O problema é que se minha mãe souber que a garotinha dela não é mais tão inocente quanto ela imagina, vai acabar sobrando pra mim, que sou o melhor amigo do namorado dela! O problema é que meus outros irmãos quando descobrirem, vão poupar o trabalho de Voldemort e acabar eles mesmos com o Harry! O problema...

- O problema é que você não sabe como agir com eles agora, não é? - ela o interrompeu.

- É... - ele virou-se e ficou observando a paisagem que aparecia pela janela e falou num fio de voz. - Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer com eles mais pra frente... Se acontecer alguma coisa com o Harry, a Gina não vai suportar.

- Não vai acontecer nada com o Harry, Rony! - ela levantou da mesa e se postou atrás do namorado, tocando seu braço num pedido para que a olhasse.

- Eu espero realmente que não. Mas temos que ter em mente todas as possibilidades...

- Você acha que se eles não ficarem mais... íntimos, ela vai suportar melhor se algo vier a acontecer? - o ruivo pareceu considerar a situação antes de responder.

- Não.

- Você acha que o fato de termos dormido juntos pode nos atrapalhar no futuro? - o olhar era cheio de carinho e expectativa, e Rony a tomou nos braços, enquanto respondia com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos castanhos.

- Claro que não! Você é minha fortaleza. Agora mais que nunca. Você sabe que eu te amo e que cada vez que estamos juntos é como se eu me reabastecesse de energia, de vida... - afastou o rosto o suficiente para que se olhassem nos olhos. - Acho que não suportaria essa pressão toda em que a gente está enfiado até o pescoço, se não fosse por você estar ao meu lado.

- E você acha que com o Harry é diferente?

A voz de Hermione estava embargada pela emoção de ouvir aquela declaração que Rony acabara de fazer. Ele continuou olhando-a nos olhos, como se isso fosse vital para que conseguisse raciocinar com clareza. Soltou um suspiro curto, soltou-a e ficando de costa para ela, respondeu:

- Não. Pra ele deve ser até pior... ele tornou a ficar de frente pra ela. - É que é tão estranho. Se ele não estivesse namorando a minha irmã, eu provavelmente estaria dando a maior força. Só a gente sabe o quanto Harry precisa de carinho, de se sentir amado, de relaxar e não se preocupar com aquela maldita profecia. Mas... É a minha irmã, Mione. Não tem como eu deixar de ser protetor. Eu sei que ela não precisa de toda a proteção que eu e meus irmãos damos, mas é como um hábito...

- Entendo. Vocês sempre protegeram ela, agora fica difícil de parar.

- É...

- Sabe que você assim, preocupado com o destino da sua irmã é tão... fofo! - ela tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Fofo?

- É. - ela sorriu enquanto sentia seu rosto corar pela intensidade do olhar que ele dava.

- E o que mais?

- E quem disse que tem mais? - Rony se aproximou e enlaçou-a pela cintura, ainda com o olhar penetrante.

- Vai me dizer que você não me acha bonito, charmoso... - ele começou a beijar-lhe pescoço. - ... sexy...

- Modesto... - Hermione completou sentindo um calor começar a se espalhar por sua pele.

- Se você está dizendo... - murmurou com os lábios encostados nos dela e fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem mais uma vez. - Deixa eu te mostrar o quanto eu sou modesto.

- Rony! - exclamou ao sentir as mãos fortes do ruivo subindo por suas pernas, fazendo-a começar a perder o rumo dos pensamentos. - Eu pensei que a gente ia...

- Ia o que, Mi? - uma das mãos dele agora tinha achado uma abertura na camisa dela.

- Procurar saber sobre a reunião da Ordem. - suas mãos agora tinham vida própria e passeavam pelas costas dele.

- Que reunião, Mione? - sussurrou, com toda sua concentração voltada para conseguir beijar o ponto certo que a fazia arfar.

- A de ontem, Ron. - falou num fio de voz, seus pensamentos cada vez mais desconexos.

- Depois, Mi. Depois.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, ela afastou para o canto de sua mente todas as preocupações com aqueles tempos difíceis de guerra e se entregou ao seu porto seguro. Oras, ela também precisava de um pouco de distração! Não que Rony fosse apenas uma distração, mas ele a fazia esquecer de tudo a sua volta. Sem parar para raciocinar, beijou Rony com paixão, enquanto sentia os músculos dele se retesarem ao seu toque. Os olhos castanhos brilharam de desejo quando ele se afastou ligeiramente para em questão de segundos tirar a camisa, deixando a mostra uma boa parte do ruivo.

- Oh, como eu amo o quadribol! - ele sorriu com malícia e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o olhar dela sobre si.

- Mais do que a mim? - ela sorriu encabulada quando ele a abraçou novamente, sentindo o peito forte dele comprimir o seu.

- Bem, é por causa dele que você é assim, então... - passou a ponta do dedo indicador pelo peito do rapaz que se arrepiou.

- Quer dizer que você só está interessada nesse corpo? - ele beijou o canto de sua boca e ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Não esqueça dos olhos azuis.

- Pensei que o que atraia você era a minha sensibilidade... - ele agora mordiscava seu pescoço.

- E o amor aos livros... - novamente sua mente estava nublada pelo desejo que cada vez mais fazia seu corpo arder.

- Isso... os livros... - as mãos dele já marcavam novamente a pele da garota.

- Rony! - ela falou num murmúrio exasperado.

- O que é? - ele parou com as carícias e olhou-a.

- Cala a boca! - foi um pedido e não uma ordem.

- Se você insiste...

Realmente nenhum dos dois pronunciou mais do que gemidos ou frases sem sentido até o momento que saíram dali, direto para o salão principal na hora do almoço.

-----

Depois de ter dormido por algum tempo, durante o qual conseguiu em sonho reviver os últimos acontecimentos vividos com Gina, Harry acordou ainda se sentindo estranhamente feliz. Sabia que seu contentamento se devia em parte a inesperada compreensão de Rony. Não havia imaginado que o cunhado fosse agir daquela forma quando descobrisse que ele e Gina já estavam... no próximo estágio do namoro. Mas também não imaginava que ele fosse descobrir tão rápido! Menos de doze horas depois! Devia ser algum tipo de recorde. Harry franziu o cenho, fazendo uma careta engraçada ao se olhar no espelho, tentando verificar a possibilidade das palavras "foi incrível" estarem escritas na sua testa, ao lado da cicatriz.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu do dormitório cantarolando, esbarrando num surpreso Simas que podia jurar que o "menino-que-sobreviveu" devia estar sob a Maldição Imperius, pois nunca o vira com um sorriso tão grande na face. Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus, parando abruptamente no salão comunal ao ver a garota dos seus sonhos sentada numa poltrona perto da janela, conversando com alguns amigos.

Gina não precisou se virar para confirmar o que seu corpo e seu coração já sabiam: Harry tinha finalmente descido do dormitório. Sentiu o perfume que lhe embotava os pensamentos e o olhar dele sobre si, causando um leve estremecimento de seu corpo. Ainda tinha dúvidas de que tudo que ocorrera tinha sido real, mas o sentimento de plenitude que preenchia seu corpo e sua alma, fazia com que as incertezas sumissem imediatamente. Sorriu ao sentir os braços de Harry abraçando-a por trás enquanto cumprimentava seus amigos.

- Bom dia a todos. - completou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Dormiu bem?

Gina soube imediatamente que corara pelas expressões divertidas que algumas de suas colegas faziam. Tentou reduzir, falhando miseravelmente, o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao responder.

- Incrivelmente. - ele puxou-a pela mão, fazendo com que se levantasse.

- Vem, vamos tomar café. Estou faminto. - ela riu e depois de se despedir dos amigos falou:

- Não vamos esperar o Rony e a Mione?

- Não... - ele fez uma careta engraçada que não passou despercebido por ela, antes de continuar. - Ele já desceu.

- Ué, eu estou te esperando faz mais de uma hora e não o vi. - eles caminhavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores do castelo.

- É que... bem... ele levantou na hora que eu voltei pro dormitório. - ele falou baixo, sem encará-la.

- Ele percebeu que você tinha acabado de chegar? - ele assentiu e imediatamente ela se sentiu corar. - E... o que ele fez?

Harry puxou-a para um dos atalhos que davam perto do salão principal e parou de andar assim que não podiam mais ser vistos. Passou as mãos no cabelo antes de olhá-la nos olhos e dizer.

- Ele sabe.

- Sério? - Gina sentiu seus olhos arregalarem, sabia o que aquilo podia significar: muita aborrecimento por parte de seus irmãos.

- Bom, ele pelo menos tem grandes suspeitas, mas eu conheço ele há tempo suficiente para afirmar que ele sabe o que aconteceu.

- Mas ele perguntou? Você confirmou? O que ele fez?

- Bom, ele perguntou onde a gente tinha se metido, e eu disse que tinha contado a verdade para você... Mas ele percebeu, eu não consigo mentir pro seu irmão...

- E? - Harry aproximou-se e pegou em sua mão.

- E ele pediu pra eu cuidar bem de você. Depois saiu do dormitório e eu fui dormir.

- Só isso? Sem ataque de superproteção para restaurar a honra da família, nem nada? - ela apoiou as mãos no peito do rapaz que enlaçou sua cintura antes de responder.

- Não.

- Nossa, a convivência com a Hermione está realmente fazendo bem a ele.

- Nem me fale... - ele roçou seus lábios nos dela sussurrando. - Nossa eu tava com uma saudade!

- Mas nós passamos a noite juntos! - ela sorriu, feliz.

- Mas ficamos separados por muito tempo depois. - ele mordiscava seus lábios, provocando-a.

- Menos de quatro horas, Harry. - respondeu num fio de voz.

- Foi o que eu disse, muito tempo.

-------

Quando Rony e Hermione entraram no salão principal para almoçarem, não demoraram a avistar outro casal que tinha acabado de se sentar poucos minutos antes. Revirando os olhos ao ver a careta que o ruivo fazia ao se aproximarem. Cutucou-o levemente e apertou a mão dele na sua. Aproximaram-se de Harry e Gina que pareciam um tanto distraídos em descobrir quantos minutos poderiam se beijar sem desgrudarem os lábios.

- Olá. - Hermione falou de repente ao sentar de frente para o casal, fazendo-os pular.

- Hermione! Quer me matar! - Harry falou assustado antes de completar um pouco constrangido. - Oi, Rony.

O ruivo olhou do amigo para a irmã e apenas acenou com a cabeça. Gina parecia muito concentrada em evitar olhar para o irmão que parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar.

- Nós saímos cedo... para dar uma volta, e quando voltamos vocês já tinham descido, então imaginamos que poderiam já estar almoçando. - Hermione tentava iniciar uma conversa entre eles.

- É que... bem... nós... eu dormi até mais tarde e aí... - Harry foi interrompido por Rony.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar. - ele tinha a expressão séria voltada para o prato de comida ainda vazio à sua frente. - A gente tem treino hoje, não é?

- É, temos... - o moreno se sentiu um pouco aliviado pela mudança de assunto.

- Harry. - a voz de Hermione era um pouco mais que um sussurro, quando resolveu, já no final da refeição, matar sua curiosidade. - E a reunião?

Harry olhou em volta e disse também num tom de voz muito baixo, que fez com que Hermione e Rony praticamente se debruçassem sobre a mesa para escutá-lo.

-Snuffles está ajudando a encontrar.

- Agora? - a morena perguntou já num tom mais alto, ao que o amigo confirmou.

- Então as suspeitas tinham fundamento. - Rony olhou rapidamente para a irmã, desviando antes que ela percebesse, mas foi ela que respondeu.

- É Rony, fui eu quem escondeu. - Harry imediatamente passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, num gesto protetor e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Não fique assim. A gente já conversou sobre isso.

- É Gi, você não teve culpa. - a garota olhou para o irmão quando este ao falar pegou em sua mão que estava sobre a mesa, confortando-a.

- Mérlin! O céu vai desabar. - Hermione cobriu a boca num gesto de espanto exagerado. - Esses dois falaram a coisa certa ao mesmo tempo e para a mesma pessoa!

Depois de passado o susto inicial pela fala da amiga os quatro riram, deixando o ambiente bem mais leve do que no início do almoço. Juntos se encaminharam para a faia junto ao lago, onde pretendiam ficar até que começasse o treino do time de quadribol. Mas antes que chegassem, Gina se afastou de Harry e pediu para falar com o irmão. Hermione puxou o moreno pelo braço, prevendo que aquele seria uma conversa importante entre os irmãos.

- O que é Gina?

Ela olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, que fazia parte da sua vida desde sempre. Sorriu agradecida por tê-lo ao seu lado, e abraçou-o com força, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar o rosto de seu irmão.

- Obrigada.

Ele apenas apertou-a mais forte em seus braços e beijou-lhe os cabelos, antes de apoiar a própria cabeça sobre a dela.

- Não precisa. Eu só quero que você seja feliz.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Sabia. Afinal eu sou seu irmão. - ele riu.

- Mas você é o meu irmão preferido. - ele franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Você já falou isso pro Gui uma vez.

- Bom, ele tinha me ensinado a voar na vassoura...

- E pro Carlinhos. - ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Ele me ajudou quando fiquei presa na árvore.

- O Percy. – ela franziu o cenho tentando lembrar.

- Ah! Ele me deu uma foto do Harry na primeira partida de quadribol que disputou.

- Fred e George. – Rony tentava se manter sério.

- Azaração pra rebater bicho-papão e um kit mata-aula grátis... - Gina lutava para não gargalhar, enquanto andavam ainda abraçados em direção aos outros.

-----

Aquele estava sendo um bom treino. Ele realmente adorava voar. Era a coisa que mais gostava de fazer, depois de ficar com Gina, obviamente... Tinha que confessar que era bastante difícil se concentrar na partida com Gina passando vez ou outra espalhando seu perfume pelo ar. Foi tirado de seu devaneio ao sentir um balaço vindo em sua direção. Chamou a atenção de Sloper que havia se distraído e tentou se concentrar no treino. As vezes ficava exasperado com a idéia da diretora de continuarem com o torneio de quadribol, mas quando sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto ao alçar vôo com sua firebolt... Esquecia da guerra e se sentia livre! Talvez McGonagall tivesse razão afinal. Os alunos precisavam se distrair, e pelo que tinha escutado durante as reuniões nesse ano não haveria visitas à Hogsmead, portanto o quadribol seria a única alternativa. E hoje, particularmente, os sentimentos maravilhosos que voar lhe causava estavam ainda maiores. Depois de tanto tempo estava se sentindo plenamente feliz conseguindo até mesmo sentir um pouco de pena do Malfoy, quando contou sobre ele à Rony e Hermione antes do treino.

Depois de passar um bom tempo ensaiando jogadas e melhorando arremessos, Harry liberou o time. Todos estavam exaustos, mas felizes. Num instante estavam no vestiário se trocando para poderem aproveitar o restante do sábado. Harry reparou que Gina demorava mais do que o habitual para terminar de se trocar, ignorando os olhares suspeitos de Rony para ele. O moreno limitou a erguer os ombros, num sinal claro de ignorância e rumou até a sala do capitão para guardar o restante do material que ainda estava espalhado. Assim que abriu o armário para colocar a caixa com as bolas, ouviu as batidas na porta e esta se abrindo, dando passagem à Rony.

- Quer ajuda? – o ruivo perguntou ainda encostado ao umbral.

- Com certeza. – o amigo pegou a outra alça da caixa e juntos colocaram-na no lugar. – Obrigado.

- Não foi nada... Eu só vim avisar que já estou voltando pra Torre junto com a Mione... Ela quer terminar os trabalhos ainda hoje, e... você sabe... - o moreno riu e completou.

- Sei, ela não vai sossegar enquanto não tiver tudo terminado, não é? – Rony confirmou. – Eu só vou terminar de guardar essas coisas e vou me juntar a vocês. Acho que McGonagall se esqueceu da me liberar dos trabalhos e provas como prometeu. – os amigos deram um sorriso cúmplice um ao outro.

- Ok, vê se não demora. Com você lá ela tem mais um para pegar no pé.

- Tá certo.

Harry viu Rony saindo e deixando a porta aberta. Depois de pensar em quanto os dois amigos estavam felizes, o que era muito bom por sinal, voltou a organizar as folhas com diversas táticas à sua frente. Já estava trancando a gaveta quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada e levando a mão instintivamente para a varinha olhou quem tinha entrado. Relaxou e sorriu quando percebeu a expressão maliciosa de Gina.

- Que foi ruiva? Saudade? – ela confirmou com a cabeça antes de responder.

- Acho que você me deixou mal acostumada, e também... eu já disse que você fica lindo com o uniforme de quadribol? – ela piscou os olhos fingindo inocência e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Você sabe aonde isso vai parar, não sabe? – ele segurou-a pela cintura e a colocou sentada sobre a mesa.

- Se for ao menos perto do mesmo lugar das outras vezes, eu vou adorar! – ela o provocava beijando-lhe o canto da boca.

Harry murmurou um feitiço em direção à porta que se trancou magicamente e se concentrou no perfume floral que cada vez mais lhe parecia tão vital quanto o ar.

------

- Harry! Você está ai? - perguntou Gui atrás da porta trancada.

- Es-estou. Só... só um minuto. – olhou para Gina que arrumava rapidamente suas vestes e sentiu o rosto aquecer. Tinha que voltar a andar com a capa da invisibilidade para onde quer que fosse. Desfez o feitiço e abriu a porta para o cunhado. – Pronto... er... desculpe... é...

- O que hou... Gina! – finalmente os olhos de Gui encontraram a irmã, parada num canto, com as roupas amassadas e os lábios inchados. Olhou dela para o rapaz à sua frente, que se encontrava da mesma forma e não precisou de legilimência para entender o que estava acontecendo. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e voltou ao assunto que o levara ali. – Sirius voltou e quer ver você.

- Sim, claro. – o rapaz que até aquele instante observava atentamente uma mancha no chão, olhou para o ruivo. – Onde ele está?

- Na sala da diretora.

- Obrigado por avisar, Gui. Eu vou agora mesmo falar com ele. – estendeu a mão para Gina e perguntou. – Vamos?

- Pode ir na frente, Harry, que eu quero dar uma palavrinha com a minha irmã. – Gui tinha uma expressão bastante séria no rosto ao olhar diretamente Gina.

- Nem vem, Gui. Se você quer conversar alguma coisa sobre nós, então vai conversar é comigo. – Harry se aproximou da namorada numa pose protetora.

- Vocês não acham que estão indo rápido demais? – o rapaz ignorou o moreno e perguntou à irmã, que não se conteve e explodiu.

- Ah não, Gui! Você pensa o quê? Que eu ainda sou aquela garotinha? Há muito tempo que eu deixei de ser a menina delicada que você levava nas costas para passear. – com o rosto vermelho de raiva e as mãos na cintura, Gina parecia ainda mais perigosa. - Eu cresci ouviu! Eu sou uma mulher que toma as próprias decisões e não preciso de ninguém tomando conta da minha vida!

- Bom, acho que você respondeu a minha pergunta... – com a mente processando a palavra mulher dita pela irmã caçula, virou-se para Harry e falou. – O Sirius está esperando. Com licença.

- Ok. – Harry olhou do ruivo que desaparecia pela saída do vestiário, para a namorada ainda com o semblante carregado por conta da situação e completou. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – ela olhou-o agradecida enquanto o moreno a envolvia em seus braços e beijava seus cabelos. – Vamos, que eu também quero saber o que aconteceu.

------

Eles seguiram com passos rápidos pelos corredores até encontrarem as gárgulas que indicavam a entrada para a diretoria. Harry tinha enviado seu patrono à Torre da Grifinória para avisar sobre a reunião e após encontrar Rony e Hermione já esperando em frente a passagem, falou rapidamente a senha e em questão de segundos ele e Gina entraram procurando Sirius com o olhar, enquanto os outros procuravam Gui para saberem mais detalhes. As poucas pessoas que estavam na sala viraram-se imediatamente ao vê-los e o rapaz percebeu que a atenção recaia principalmente na garota apreensiva ao seu lado.

- Potter, que eu saiba a senhorita Weasley ainda não faz parte da Ordem. – a diretora McGonagall os olhava séria, se aproximando.

- Mas... – ele foi interrompido por Gina.

- Diretora, acho que eu tenho o direito de saber se conseguiram desfazer o mal que eu fiz.

- Não foi culpa sua, Gi. – Harry falou baixinho abraçando-a.

- Uma coisa é saber, Harry. A outra é sentir.

Ao ver a expressão desolada da garota, nem McGonagall nem Moddy se puseram contra a permanência dela na reunião. Gina e Harry se afastaram em direção à Sirius que permanecia sentado numa poltrona próximo do sofá onde o professor Flitwich se encontrava deitado, sendo atendido ainda pela Madame Pomfrey. Quando o rapaz se ajoelhou ao lado do padrinho tocando-lhe o braço, este abriu os olhos e dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cansado.

- Conseguimos. – Harry não se conteve e abraçou-o.

- E como você está? O que aconteceu lá? – Sirius afastou o afilhado e bagunçando os cabelos negros dele respondeu:

- Calma, filho. Eu só estou cansado. Mas já tomei uma poção revigorante, daqui a pouco estou novo em folha!

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios de Harry, e Gina sentiu que seus olhos marejaram. Sabia o quanto Sirius significava pra ele e o quanto tinha ficado feliz em poder tê-lo de volta. Olhou em volta e sua atenção se dirigiu imediatamente para um objeto sobre a mesa da diretora, que a atraia como um imã. Observou atentamente o pequeno embrulho sabendo, mesmo sem ver, do que se tratava. Enquanto mil pensamentos iam e vinham na sua mente, ouviu uma voz lhe dizendo.

- Há males que vem para bem, senhorita Weasley. Nunca se esqueça.

A garota levantou o olhar instantaneamente ao reconhecer a voz do antigo diretor. Percebeu que seu quadro estava exatamente à sua frente e lhe piscava um olho por detrás dos óculos de meia lua.

- O professor Dumbledore tem razão, Gina. – Remus Lupin se pôs ao seu lado. – Mesmo sem querer você acabou nos ajudando, de certa forma.

- Como? – a ruiva tinha os olhos ainda fixos no objeto e sua voz transmitia toda a incredulidade que sentia.

- Você vai entender quando Sirius e o professor Flitwich explicarem. – ele a observou um pouco mais. – Mas não é isso que está te incomodando, é?

- Não. – falou derrotada. – Eu tenho medo de ter feito coisas ainda piores. – ela soltou uma risada irônica. – Se bem que ser possuída por Voldemort e liberar um basilisco são coisas difíceis de serem superadas.

Ao ouvir o comentário as pessoas na sala continuaram caladas, ninguém parecia arranjar algo para falar, fixaram suas atenções apenas no horcrux que permanecia em cima da mesa da diretora.

Gina caminhou até o objeto e com delicadeza, tocou o veludo grosso que cobria o artefato e mordendo os lábios, abriu-o deixando a mostra um objeto dourado e reluzente, fazendo todos no ambiente direcionarem seus olhares para a mesa. Lançou um olhar em direção a Harry que esboçou um sorriso. Viu quando Sirius levantou-se, de fato sua aparência não era das melhores, porém viu que enfim ela saberia o que havia acontecido.

-------

Nota da Beta: Oi pessoal, tenho que dizer que amei esse capítulo rssssss... principalmente a parte da Mione e do Rony, se bem que o Harry e a Gina foram maravilhosos no vestiário, na passagem... Merlim!!! Pri amiga, vc tá ficando pervertida demais, com quem vc anda aprendendo essas coisas heim??? hauahuahaua... Tá bom, eu já sei rsssssssss... Brincadeiras a parte, eu adoro sua fic e gostaria de dizer que vc está escrevendo cada vez melhor, adoro as partes engraçadas que vc faz, ficam muito legais. Beijos na bunda pra vc amiga!!! E leitores me agradeçam, (paty cochicha baixinho) eu fico pressionando ela hauhauahaua... não contem para ela que eu disse.

N/A: Queridos!!!!! Desculpe a demora com o capítulo, mas é que final de ano é fogo!! É casa pra arrumar, filhos de férias em casa o dia inteiro, presentes pra comprar, fic pra escrever, projetos em andamento... Bom, espero que gostem. O próximo capítulo só deve sair mesmo depois do Ano Novo, então: FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO PRA TODOS!!!!!

Nani Potter: Menina, obrigada!!!! Esse elogio vindo de você é d+!!! Quanto à NC eu não prometo nada, mas é bem provável... Haahaha. Bjks.

NickRadcliffe: Obrigada, que bom que você gostou e que te fez viajar.Bjks

Ara: Miga!!!! Sua curiosidade só vai ser satisfeita no próximo!!! Sorry! E o Rony... o Rony é o Rony... Mais maduro, mas sempre o Rony... Bjks

Remaria: E aí, como vai sua falta de ar... hahahaahaha. O Rony tem horas que é hilário, eu adoro escrevê-lo. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Nesse teve Rony e Mione... Gostou? BJKS querida.

Quelone: Que bom que você está gostando. Eu também sou fã desses casais (você já leu minha outra fic? Dá uma passadinha lá e me diz o que achou. É curtinha, mas é fofa!). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, viu? E se não gostou avise, críticas são sempre bem vindas. Bjks

Sil17: Gostou querida? Obrigada pelos elogios, você sabe que eu adoro as suas também não sabe? Bjks

Michelle Granger: Querida eu li sua MP, mas não consegui responder. Eu gosto muito da sua fic, apesar dela ainda estar no começo (quando vc vai atualizar?). Bjks

LIS: AMOR!!!!!!!!!! Tava com tanta saudade que você nem imagina... E o que você achou??? Quero seus comentários!!!!! BJKS


	24. A Pena Preciosa

Capítulo 24: A Pena Preciosa

Sirius se acomodou melhor na poltrona onde havia estado sentado até então. Deu um suspiro longo, que evidenciava não só o cansaço a que seu corpo havia sido submetido, mas também a importância dos fatos que iria narrar. Passou os olhos pelas pessoas que o observavam atentamente, apreensivas, e começou a contar-lhes como ele e o ainda adormecido professor Flitwich conseguiram recuperar a horcrux que havia sido escondida no interior do castelo de Hogwarts.

- No início estava tudo correndo bem, e não sei se posso dizer que em algum momento, a situação tenha realmente ficado complicada. - Sirius se permitiu um leve sorriso. - Bom, assim que entramos na estreita passagem onde até mesmo o nosso pequenino professor teve de andar abaixado diversas vezes, me transformei em cão, de forma que me foi fácil passar pelo caminho apertado que apresentava uma descida íngreme e durou cerca de um quilometro. No final desse caminho demos de cara com uma parede de pedra que nos mostrava que tínhamos chegado no final do caminho...

- Mas vocês não estavam no caminho certo? - interrompeu Rony intrigado.

- Nós tínhamos certeza que sim, então percebemos que era um simples feitiço ilusório, que conseguimos desfazer com facilidade. Provavelmente Voldemort... - algumas pessoas emitiram pequenos grunhidos ao ouvirem o nome, deixando o ex-maroto irritado. - Ah, por favor! Provavelmente "Vocês-Sabem-Quem" tenha achado que a passagem, por causa de sua localização, estivesse bem protegida protegida, ou...

- Ou? - perguntou Moody com seus dois olhos focalizados atentamente em Sirius.

- Ou talvez Gina por ser muito nova, não conseguisse proferir feitiços mais poderosos ou maldições mais graves... - completou olhando para o chão, num tom que parecia se desculpar por ter pensado tal coisa.

Gina mantinha seus olhos fixos em seu colo onde Harry segurava suas mãos numa atitude que lhe transmitia conforto e carinho. Não se atrevia a olhar as pessoas com medo de se distrair com o que pudesse ver nas fisionomias delas, queria estar atenta a cada detalhe que de alguma forma suprisse as lacunas de memória em sua mente.

- Mas ter usado minha forma animaga não foi útil somente na questão do tamanho, com o faro aguçado pude perceber, antes que entrássemos na pequena câmara, que o ar estava putrefato, irrespirável, provavelmente enfeitiçado para que sufocássemos imediatamente. - Madame Pomfrey soltou uma exclamação abafada e Harry, instintivamente, segurou mais forte a mão de Gina entre as suas. - No mesmo instante que percebi, avisei ao professor que realizou o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha não só nele como também em mim, mas procuramos fazer tudo muito rápido visto que sentíamos que o feitiço do ar à nossa volta penetrava em nossa pele e minava nossas forças. Andamos até o canto mais afastado, onde havia um círculo de fogo perpétuo. Novamente o professor Flitwich soube logo o que fazer, e após proteger meus pelos com algum feitiço protetor, eu consegui atravessar as chamas somente sendo chamuscando superficialmente. Mas... - Sirius se acomodou novamente antes de prosseguir. - Assim que consegui pegar a horcrux, tendo o cuidado de envolvê-la no tecido que Moody nos entregara antes, todos os nossos feitiços de proteção se desfizeram, automaticamente. Mais uma precaução de Vol... - ante os olhares espantados ele capitulou exasperado. - Arre! Vocês-Sabem-Quem, contra um possível inimigo. Diante disso, entreguei o pequeno embrulho ao professor e procuramos sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas em poucos momentos ele já tinha perdido quase que totalmente suas forças, então eu o puxei até o topo do túnel novamente, onde Moody e Lupin estavam nos esperando. E é isso...

A diretora McGonagall tinha os lábios apertados formando uma linha fina, denotando todo o nervosismo que sentia. Olhou para Moody e perguntou finalmente.

- Agora só temos que destruí-la, não é? - Olho-Tonto mirou a diretora ao mesmo tempo em que seu olho mágico apontava para a horcrux em cima da mesa.

- Sim, mas primeiro temos que verificar que tipo de feitiço ou maldição ela encerra, só aí poderemos enfim destruí-la.

- Mas não podemos fazer do mesmo modo que fizemos com o medalhão: pedir ao Grope que a quebre?

- Isso vai depender justamente dos feitiços que foram postos no objeto.

Harry abraçou Gina que continuava concentrada observando suas mãos e mordia o lábio inferior, do mesmo modo que sempre fazia quando estava prestes a tomar uma decisão importante. Já ia perguntar como estava quando ela soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões e se levantou indo até Lupin, com Harry nos seus calcanhares.

- Lupin, eu queria pedir uma coisa. - o professor apesar de curioso, apenas assentiu. Rony, Hermione e Gui se aproximaram ao ouvi-la e agora também estavam com a atenção na garota. - Eu queria saber se existe algum meio de me lembrar do que eu fiz naquela época.

Remus assumiu uma expressão compenetrada, lançou um olhar para Sirius que se aproximara ao ouvir e passou alguns segundos estudando atentamente o pedido da garota, até que finalmente respondeu.

- Talvez. Nós podemos tentar, mas... é isso mesmo que você quer, Ginevra?

- Não é uma questão de querer e sim de precisar.

- Certo. Quando você quer tentar?

- Agora.

- Mas, Gina... - Gui não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não, Gui. Tem que ser agora. Eu não vou suportar mais um minuto que seja sem saber que diabos eu fiz quando aquele verme me possuiu!

- Tudo bem. - Lupin olhou para Gui tranquilizando-o. - Seria melhor que estivéssemos em um lugar mais apropriado, mas por questões de segurança acho que teremos que nos contentar em ficar por aqui.

Gina sentou-se no sofá que até alguns minutos atrás o professor de feitiços ocupava, antes de ser levado por alguns integrantes da Ordem para seus aposentos, e olhou para Harry que a observava calado. Ele sabia o que aquilo tudo representava na vida da namorada e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso de incentivo antes de se sentar ao lado dela.

- Primeiramente, Gina, eu tentarei desbloquear as memórias de quando você estava sob a Maldição Imperius, depois se tudo correr bem, tentaremos resgatar essas memórias através de legilimência.

- Certo.

Gina fechou os olhos ao ouvir o ex-professor de DCAT murmurando uma série de feitiços sobre si. Sentiu-se estranha, com um sentimento de antecipação percorrendo todo o corpo e eriçando os pelos de sua nuca. Mas quando sentiu um suor frio escorrer por sua testa, a sensação mudou, agora se sentia leve, com os pensamentos flutuando levemente por sua mente, então ela soube que Lupin tinha conseguido desfazer a barreira que a impediria de lembrar.

- Como você está? Sente alguma diferença?

- Eu sinto como se fosse mais fácil lembrar... – ela sentiu quando Harry beijou suavemente sua mão que antes descansava em seu colo.

- Então agora eu vou usar a legilimência. Você sabe como funciona, só que dessa vez eu vou ser mais incisivo e você tentará se concentrar no diário, entendeu bem? No diário e em nada mais. – a garota concordou e sentou-se ereta mantendo o olhar fixo no ex-professor.

Gina sentiu as lembranças começarem a florescer em sua mente numa velocidade impressionante, até que começaram a desacelerar à medida que procurava se focar no que Lupin tinha pedido. Aos poucos as recordações do seu primeiro ano foram ficando mais nítidas. Após uns poucos segundos, durante os quais ela foi ficando numa tonalidade próxima a do cabelo, Lupin parou o encanto e falou com um pequeno sorriso :

- Bom, digamos que já foi um começo!

- O que você lembrou, Gina? – perguntou Gui preocupado.

- Nada, Gui. – ela evitava a todo custo não ruborizar ainda mais.

- Mas você conseguiu lembrar de algo? - a voz de Hermione soou curiosa e a ruiva olhou-a de um modo feroz e explicou sarcástica:

- "Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos" te diz alguma coisa?

Harry fez um esforço imenso para não rir, mas não foi imitado por Rony que sentado ao lado de Hermione, precisou enfiar o punho na boca para se conter. Ele lembrava bem daquele poema que ela lhe enviara... Se duvidasse ainda conseguiria ouvir os gêmeos cantando em seu ouvido, como fizeram por dias, e sentir o peso do anão em seus calcanhares. Fazendo todo esforço possível para fazer um sorriso diplomático, perguntou:

- Mas o que isso... esse... o poema tem a ver com o diário?

- Foi nesse dia que eu percebi que você tinha pego o diário, depois que eu tentei me livrar dele.

- Certo, essa é uma lembrança importante, mas você não a tinha esquecido, tinha?

- Bem que eu tentei! Essa é uma memória que eu gostaria de ter apagado... - Harry se aproximou e sorrindo levemente disse baixinho:

- Foi bonitinho, não ligue. – Gina lançou um olhar incrédulo, depois virou-se para Remus que observava divertido.

- Vamos tentar novamente.

- Ok.

Gina procurou se concentrar novamente no maldito diário e de novo as lembranças vieram num turbilhão: ela achando o pequeno diário junto aos seus livros de segunda mão; percebendo que ele respondia quando escrevia; confessando seus sentimentos por Harry; ela contando toda a história que ela conhecia sobre o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" e o súbito interesse de Tom Riddle; ela sendo surpreendida por Hagrid nos jardins com as roupas sujas com penas... Gina arregalou os olhos se sentindo subitamente esgotada.

- O que foi Gina? – perguntou Lupin, intrigado com o que poderia tê-la assustado naquela memória.

- Foi essa a primeira vez que não lembrei o que tinha feito, o dia que eu estrangulei o galo. – falou num fio de voz.

- Ótimo! – exclamou animado, mas depois se lembrou do estado da garota. – Você está bem? – ela assentiu sob os olhares preocupados de Harry, Rony e Gui. – então eu vou tentar aprofundar exatamente essa lembrança. Tente repassá-la novamente, se concentre nela e deixe o resto comigo.

_Gina começou a escrever no pequeno diário que trazia sempre consigo. Nunca antes tivera um conselheiro tão bom. De repente um brilho estranho surgiu em meio às folhas e um torpor a invadiu. Sua mente ficou enevoada e ela começou a ouvir uma voz enviar comandos para seu cérebro. Não tinha noção da gravidade do que fazia, nem mesmo tinha noção real do que era. Saiu do local onde estava, ignorando Collin que lhe chamava ao longe e rumou para fora do castelo. Aproximou-se do galinheiro que ficava depois da cabana de Hagrid e sem uma única sombra de emoção estrangulou, com suas mãos pequenas e frágeis o galo que lá havia. Já estava voltando para o castelo quando foi surpreendida pelo meio-gigante. Deu uma desculpa qualquer que Hagrid não objetou, e voltou para o interior do castelo. Ignorando as pessoas que passavam por si, seguiu pelo caminho que levava ao banheiro interditado no primeiro andar. Virou-se de frente para uma determinada pia e começou a sibilar. Subitamente a névoa deixou sua mente e ela se deu conta de que não sabia como tinha ido parar ali, no meio do banheiro habitado pela Murta-Que-Geme. Estava muito confusa, nunca antes tinha perdido a memória desse jeito._

Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu que sua testa estava coberta por um suor gelado e seu corpo parecia ter corrido durante horas. Piscou algumas vezes antes de informar para os rostos apreensivos que a espreitavam.

- Eu estou bem.

- Você deve estar cansada, a gente pode continuar depois...

- Não! Por favor, não! Eu agüento... – ela fazia um esforço imenso para convencer a si mesma disso. – Vamos continuar. Agora que conseguimos uma vez deve ficar mais fácil. Por favor. – a voz dela era suplicante.

- Gi... – Harry aproximou-se e enxugou-lhe a testa delicadamente, enquanto ela falava com um leve desespero.

- Eu preciso saber!

- Está bem, srta. Weasley. – a voz da diretora se fez ouvir. - Mas primeiro vai tomar um pouco de água e eu vou pedir a Madame Pomfrey que prepare uma poção para restaurar suas forças. – a sempre rígida Minerva McGonagall estava visivelmente preocupada com os efeitos daquilo tudo. – Srta. Granger, leve esse bilhete para Papoula, sim.

Hermione saiu apressada, enquanto Gina sorvia a água em pequenos goles. Assim que acabou, Harry tomou o copo de duas mãos e a abraçou, antes de Lupin recomeçar.

Realmente, após a primeira lembrança de quando estava sob os comandos de Tom Riddle, as demais surgiram com mais facilidade, mas nem por isso menos incômodas ou desgastantes. Um suor frio brotava de todos os poros de seu corpo, fazendo com que suas roupas grudassem em sua pele, seu coração batia descompassado e um leve tremor começava a acometê-la a cada nova memória. Depois do que pareceram horas, Lupin deu uma pausa falando:

- Descanse um pouco enquanto eu relato tudo que descobrimos.

Se sentindo bastante zonza e agradecida pela pausa, Gina concordou enquanto forçavam-na a beber uma amarga poção e depois lhe deitavam sobre um travesseiro macio.

------

Após acomodar Gina em seu colo, Harry pôde observar melhor a expressão preocupada de Lupin. Ele andava de um lado para o outro até que parou de costas para Gina e aceitou um copo de suco de abóbora que Sirius lhe entregava.

Harry ouviu seu estômago roncar, mas sabia que não conseguiria engolir nada naquele momento e tinha medo de não conseguir fazê-lo tão cedo, então ignorou o lanche trazido pelos elfos - sob o olhar reprovador de Hermione - ao contrário de Rony que devorava seu quarto sanduíche.

Quando Lupin se sentou na mesma poltrona que Sirius tinha usado mais cedo para contar como apanhara a horcrux e suspirou profundamente, Harry sabia que fossem quais fosses as lembranças que ele tinha resgatado, elas eram realmente importantes.

- Conseguimos. - disse finalmente. - Resgatamos todas as memórias de quando ela esteve sob os comandos de Voldemort.

- E então? - Gui perguntou apreensivo assim como os demais.

- Bom, ela realmente açulou o basilisco para atacar os alunos, mas depois do ataque ao rapaz da Lufa-lufa ela começou a resistir, mas já tinha passado muita energia para o Tom Riddle, o que fazia sua resistência diminuir pouco a pouco.

- Por Merlin, essa menina correu sérios riscos! - Minerva McGonagall falou com a voz estranhamente embargada.

- Como ela conseguiu essa outra horcrux? - Harry não queria nem lembrar o quanto Gina tinha estado perto de morrer durante seu primeiro ano na escola.

- Enquanto estava sob as ordens de Tom Riddle ela escreveu para Lucius Malfoy, ordenando que ele a apanhasse com Bellatrix. Assim que ele conseguiu resgatá-la trouxe para o castelo e Gina a escondeu. Só que Voldemort não contava que Gina fosse ser tão resistente...

- Como assim, Remus? - Gui inquiriu.

- Ela realmente não se permitiu fazer feitiços mais poderosos ou letais. Provavelmente por esse motivo, Riddle tentou fazer dela a sua isca para atrair o Harry.

Harry lembrou-se imediatamente da imagem borrada de Tom Riddle na Câmara Secreta se gabando de seus feitos. _"Levou muito tempo para a burrinha da Gina parar de confiar no diário... Então fiz Gina escrever o bilhete de adeus na parede e descer aqui para esperar. Ela resistiu, chorou... Ela transferiu muita força para o diário..."_ Instintivamente procurou a mão da amada que repousava sobre o sofá e tomou entre as suas. Agora estavam a salvo daquele tormento.

------

A mente de Gina parecia estar no meio de um furacão. Lembranças se misturavam assustadoramente, trazendo de volta seus mais íntimos pesadelos. Sua boca tinha um gosto amargo que ela não achava mais ser da poção, seu coração ainda palpitava frenético e sua respiração continuava irregular. Tremia, mas não era de frio e seu corpo estava molhado de suor. Ouvia vozes ao longe e tentou abrir os olhos, mas aparentemente seu corpo não a obedecia. Um sentimento próximo ao pânico começou a invadi-la quando as lembranças iam terminando de se encaixar na seqüência correta em sua mente, mas foi quando sentiu um aperto em sua mão que conseguiu finalmente abrir os olhos e se sentar, apesar de não conseguir ver nada além de flashes e sombras.

Ignorando os olhares aturdidos sobre si ela fez um esforço imenso pra se levantar, olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor sem realmente as ver, marchou com passos decididos para perto da mesa da diretora. Um zumbido estranho ainda dificultava sua audição, mas sua mente agora se fixava no objeto reluzente à sua frente, que tinha acabado de descobrir. Inacreditavelmente sua mente tão anuviada a reconheceu de imediato e Gina tinha consciência do que era o tal objeto e de sua importância. Ela não conseguia visualizar com clareza nada a sua frente nem tinha percepção das pessoas falando ao seu redor, mas sabia que aquela pequena pena de ouro que um dia pertencera a uma das bruxas mais poderosas do mundo agora guardava um grande mal. Sua mente lhe gritava que ela tinha uma responsabilidade sobre aquilo, independente do que dissessem ao contrário. Sentiu quando tocaram em seu braço, mas num movimento brusco se soltou, espantando a todos. Num gesto inesperado, Gina retirou a espada prateada e cravejada de rubis que pertencera a Godric Gryffindor do local onde esta estava guardada e com um só golpe partiu a importante relíquia, destruindo assim mais uma das horcruxes de Voldemort. Uma intensa corrente de energia percorreu o local como ondas poderosas, fazendo com que todos se arrepiassem e sufocassem momentaneamente. Nem bem perceberam o que a jovem Weasley acabara de fazer, todos correram ao seu auxilio, ao vê-la caindo desfalecida, ainda segurando a imponente espada.

-----

Ao ouvir as palavras de Lupin, Harry apertou a mão de Gina entre as suas num gesto de conforto e sentiu seu coração aliviar quando percebeu que ela se sentava no sofá.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

A preocupação com o estado físico de Gina voltou a aflorar em seu peito à medida que percebia que Gina aparentemente não o ouvia. Tinha o olhar desfocado e a palidez de sua pele fazia inveja aos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo inconstante e seu andar era vacilante. Olhou-a aturdido e percebeu que assim como ele Rony e Gui também estavam sem saber o que fazer. Chamou-a delicadamente quando a viu se aproximar da mesa da diretora onde a pena de Ravenclaw havia sido colocada, mas uma sensação de perigo iminente começou a se formar dentro de si no momento em que a viu tocar o veludo que recobria a horcrux e admirar o objeto.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Harry buscou ajuda com o olhar atordoado para Rony – que parecia mais assombrado que ele – e Hermione, que rapidamente se levantou e tomou uma atitude. A morena se aproximou de Gina e chamou-a tocando em seu braço.

- Gina?

Num gesto rude a ruiva se soltou e se encaminhou para a redoma de vidro que ficava atrás da mesa da diretora. Abriu-a e num gesto decidido pegou a espada do fundador da Grifinória e com um golpe certeiro quebrou em duas a pena preciosa que descansava sobre a mesa, gerando uma corrente de energia que fez com que todos sentissem na pele o poder daquele objeto.

Harry piscou por um momento ao sentir a energia poderosa descarregada sobre si e quando voltou a abrir os olhos gritou desesperado.

- GINA!

Correu ao encontro da namorada que se encontrava caída ao pé da mesa ainda segurando a espada de Gryffindor, desacordada. Sentindo uma garra dilacerando seu coração com a lembrança de já ter vivido cena parecida, Harry se ajoelhou ao seu lado e levantou parte se seu corpo, apoiando-o em seu colo enquanto murmurava.

- Gina, por favor acorde. Gina... – estava nervoso demais para perceber se ela realmente estava respirando. – Gina... não esteja morta... por favor... acorde...

No segundo seguinte Harry percebia a presença das outras pessoas que estavam na sala e que, como ele, correram ao auxílio da garota. A diretora McGonagall tinha alguns fios de cabelo soltos de seu sempre perfeito coque e seus olhos estavam úmidos, Remus mandava uma mensagem por seu patrono, para que Madame Pomfrey preparasse a enfermaria, enquanto Gui e Rony se encontravam pálidos como cera e paralisados de pânico. Hermione, sempre racional se aproximou do casal e tentava, tremendo verificar se a ruiva tinha algum indício de pulsação, mas foi Sirius quem tirou Harry de seu estado de choque.

- Harry, me deixe levá-la. – Sirius falou de modo duro, forçando o afilhado a encará-lo. – Vamos, filho. Solte-a.

As palavras de seu padrinho penetraram seu cérebro, fazendo com que este percebesse que não poderiam ajudá-la ali. Mas ao invés de largar o corpo desfalecido de Gina para que Sirius a carregasse, Harry segurou-a ainda mais fortemente e levantou-se, ágil, saindo em disparada rumo à ala hospitalar.

- Ela está muito fraca. – a enfermeira falava enquanto fazia os exames necessários. – Mas vai ficar bem.

Nunca essas três palavras soaram tão bem aos ouvidos de Harry como naquele instante. "Vai ficar bem". O sentimento de alívio foi tão grande que ele sentiu que uma lágrima quente escorreu de seu olho, traçando um caminho por sua face, que ele tratou de apagar rapidamente antes que Rony visse e o atormentasse durante os próximos séculos. Deixou-se cair numa cadeira ao lado do leito onde haviam colocado Gina e pegou em sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Olhou para a face pálida, que deixavam até as sardas meio apagadas, e com um sorriso cansado, tocou carinhosamente os traços que tanto adorava.

- Harry, venha. Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – Hermione segurou seu ombro e falava como uma irmã preocupada. – Eu reparei que você não comeu nada depois do almoço.

- Não estou com fome, Mione. Obrigado. – como que desmentindo suas palavras, Harry ouviu seu estômago roncar e ele viu Hermione levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Sei. E eu adoro voar. – ela olhou-o enternecida e completou. – Bom, você é quem sabe. Eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa. Você vai ficar aqui com ela?

- Vou.

- A madame Pomfrey já está sabendo? – Rony provocou.

- Eu vou ficar aqui de qualquer jeito, nem que eu mesmo tenha que me azarar.

- Se você quiser, eu faço isso pra você. – disse o ruivo calmamente. – Bem que eu ando querendo treinar alguns feitiços novos.

- Do jeito que eu estou, talvez seja uma boa solução. - Hermione achou graça das palavras do amigo, mas ao olhar em direção à porta não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Infelizmente acho que agora vai ficar mais difícil de você conseguir o que quer.

- Por quê?

Mas Hermione não precisou responder àquela pergunta pois ao virar o rosto em direção à entrada pôde ver o sr. e a sra. Weasley entrando aos atropelos na enfermaria. Com certeza a própria matriarca faria com que ele se alimentasse e fosse para seu dormitório dormir. Forçando um sorriso ele cumprimentou-os assim que estes se aproximaram.

- Morgana das Fadas! O que aconteceu com Gina? Ela está bem? Minerva não informou muita coisa. Ô minha princesa... – a senhora Weasley falava freneticamente, enquanto abraçava uma a uma, as pessoas que estavam na enfermaria, parando somente quando foi interrompida por Arthur.

- Molly, se acalme. Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está apenas dormindo agora, que o pior já passou. Isso é o que realmente importa.

- Você tem razão, Arthur. – a senhora Weasley tomou o lugar de Harry na cadeira ao lado de Gina e começou a ajeitar os lençóis. – E você, Harry querido? Está pálido. Não se alimentou direito hoje, não foi? Vá descansar querido e aproveite para comer alguma coisa. Pode deixar que eu não vou sair daqui antes dela acordar.

- Sim, senhora Weasley. – a voz de Harry saiu desanimada, todo seu planejamento indo por água abaixo.

- Pode deixar, Harry que eu conto exatamente tudo que aconteceu para meus pais. – Gui falou indo em direção aos pais.

Por um momento Harry pensou sobre o que "exatamente tudo" queria dizer. Se Gui se referia ao "exatamente tudo" que ocorrera desde que encontraram a Pena de Ravenclaw, ou ao "exatamente tudo" que o ruivo tinha visto desde que flagrara ele e Gina no vestiário após o treino de quadribol. Tendo a certeza de que ele estava cansado demais para discutir sobre qualquer coisa, Harry olhou mais uma vez para a garota adormecida a sua frente. Seus cabelos vermelhos em contraste com a fronha branca, emoldurando seu rosto que já se encontrava um pouco mais corado que antes. Lembrou-se que naquela mesma manhã tinha ficado observando-a dormir e desejando abraçá-la mais que nunca, apenas se virou e desejando um "boa noite" a todos, subiu para a torre da Grifinória junto com Rony e Hermione.

--------

Gina abriu os olhos com uma certa dificuldade e por alguns segundos não soube onde estava, ou o que tinha acontecido, a mente embotada por ter estado tantas horas desacordada. Fechou os olhos novamente ao sentir uma leve dor em também no corpo. Abriu-os devagar, com a mente já totalmente desperta e consciente do que tinha acontecido. Procurou pela enfermaria pelo par de olhos verdes que ela tinha certeza que ficaria ao seu lado, mas foi a voz de Hermione que ela encontrou.

- Ele ainda não desceu, mas já deve aparecer daqui a pouco. – a ruiva olhou para o rosto da amiga, que tinha um semblante preocupado e esboçou um sorriso.

- Oi, Mione.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem, eu acho. – esfregou novamente as têmporas. – Só com dor de cabeça. Ele não ficou aqui?

Hermione sorriu diante da expressão desolada da ruiva. Tinha certeza de que a primeira coisa que ela ia fazer ao acordar seria procurar Harry.

- Bem que ele quis, pensou até em se auto-estuporar para que madame Pomfrey fosse obrigada a deixá-lo ficar. – Gina arregalou os olhos divertida, mas logo resmungou ao sentir uma pontada na cabeça. – Mas aí seus pais chegaram e ele não teve outra alternativa senão voltar para o dormitório e descansar.

- Mione. – a voz de Gina ficou séria. – E-eu consegui? Eu destruí?

- Sim. – Hermione disse com alívio. – Mas deixou todos nós preocupados. Afinal o que deu em você para fazer aquilo.

- Não sei. Eu estava desorientada e quando dei por mim já tinha golpeado a horcrux.

- Gina, minha filha. Você acordou! – a senhora Weasley se aproximou apressada e abraçou a filha fortemente.

- Calma, Molly. Senão você a sufoca. – o senhor Weasley se postou ao lado da mulher.

- Oh, sim claro. – ela soltou a filha de forma relutante. E se pôs a ajeitar os travesseiros atrás dela. – Como você está se sentindo? Está bem?

- Estou mamãe. Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Deixe eu dar uma olhada nela. Fiquem lá fora um momento que terminar eu os deixo entrar novamente. – Madame Pomfrey falava decidida, empurrando-os para fora.

Depois do que pareceu a eternidade, a enfermeira terminou os exames dizendo que permitiria visitas até que trouxesse o café-da-manhã e que depois que ela tomasse algumas poções estaria liberada. Foi com alegria que ela viu a porta se abrir para dar entrada a um jovem moreno de olhos verdes que trazia um sorriso angustiado nos lábios.

- Gi!

Harry correu para seu lado, sentando na cama e a abraçando como se a qualquer minuto ela fosse desaparecer como fumaça. Tendo a noção do risco que correra na noite anterior pode divisar o tamanho da preocupação de todos.

- Harry.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – ela se soltou e perguntou.

- Te deixar preocupado? – ele olhou-a maroto, e disse baixinho, antes que os demais se aproximassem.

- Não. Me deixar dormir sozinho.

Num gesto que não deixava mais dúvidas sobre o que estavam falando, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, ignorando os olhares surpresos, divertidos ou encabulados que tomaram as diversas pessoas ali presentes.

---------

Nota da Beta: Bem o que posso falar desse capítulo? Uma Gina corajosa e linda, sempre mostrando ser uma mulher de fibra e forte, eu realmente gosto disso. Explicações sobre o que ela fez no primeiro ano quando foi possuída por Tom, isso foi importante rssssssss... Um Harry carinhoso e dedicado na medida certa... ai Pri vc sabe que adoro sua fic e mesmo que vc diga que não gostou muito do capítulo volto a dizer que ele era puramente explicativo e para os afoitos por romance como eu, eu digo que esperem pelo próximo capítulo, pelo menos eu acho rsssssssssss... Beijos para vc Pri e obrigada por me deixar ler em primeira mão seus capítulos e tentar ajudar.

Nota da Pri: Gente, como foram de Natal? Papai Noel deixou todos os presentes que pediram? Bom, aqui ele foi generoso, até deixou sob a árvore esse capítulo!!! Hahaha. Na verdade esse foi o capítulo que mais me preocupou. Mas era uma parte esclarecedora e necessária então...

Que todos tenham um Reveillon maravilhoso, e que 2007 seja simplesmente inesquecível. E que a Sally não mate o Rony!!!

Paty: Beta amada, mana do meu coração. Valeu pelas dicas e toques! Você não sabe o quanto é bom ter uma segunda opinião. Não, sabe sim! Afinal você tem duas betas e uma consultora! Hahaha. Beijos na Bunda amor!

Remaria: Amiga acho que vou dar uma folga pro Harry, chega de ruivos atrás dele. Bjks

Sil17:Infelizmente esse não teve romance carinha triste, mas quem sabe no próximo??? Bjks e obrigada pelo carinho.

Georgea: Você disse tudo. As fics me fazem sentir jovem, praticamente uma pós adolescente! Hahaha Eu sinto tudo de novo quando escrevo, meu marido é que gosta Hahahaha. Obrigada e bjks.

Quelone: Obrigada pelo elogio, querida. Bjks

Anny Quilin: Obrigada pelo carinho, adoro seus comentários, e realmente o Sirius é TDB... Bjks

NickRadcliffe: Viu eu postei antes do ano novo! Mas não se acostume, agradeça ao Papai Noel. Bjks

Géia: Querida também adorei te conhecer pessoalmente. Também adoro sentir as borboletas e fiquei feliz de saber que consegui produzir isso em alguém. Te adoro. Bjks

Anderson: Oi sumido. Muito trabalho? Que bom que você não desistiu de mim!!! Obrigada pelo carinho e bjks.

Ara: Eu adoro o Ron, você sabe. Ele continua rude sem perder a ternura. E com relação às cenas NC, eu estou escrevendo, na outra fic, oras! Hahahaha. Bjks querida.


	25. Discussões

Capítulo 25: Discussões.

Indo contra todas as suas vontades, Harry não pôde passar o tempo todo ao lado de Gina. Depois que acordou a garota foi logo monopolizada pelos pais, que não se afastaram dela nenhum minuto sequer, e pelos demais Weasley que fizeram questão de verificar pessoalmente o estado em que ela se encontrava, não os deixando ficar tão próximos quanto queriam naquela manhã.

Perto do meio dia, Rony e Hermione conseguiram arrastar Harry para o almoço, todos sentindo um misto de alívio e euforia por terem conseguido eliminar mais um pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Com a intenção de voltar logo para a ala hospitalar, nem que fosse para somente ficar sentado ao lado e Gina (com sorte o sr. e a sra. Weasley iriam almoçar assim que voltasse), o moreno foi logo se servindo de rosbife e batatas, nem percebendo a aproximação de Luna e Neville.

- E aí, Harry, como está a Gina? – O grifinório perguntou sentando-se ao lado do amigo e abraçando a namorada que ficou ao seu lado, encarando Harry com seus olhos normalmente arregalados.

- Está bem, deve ter alta hoje à tarde. – Encheu sua boca com uma boa garfada de comida.

- Agora só faltam duas para você enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem, não é? – Luna falou naquela franqueza habitual, fazendo Rony engasgar e Hermione parar automaticamente o ato de levar o garfo até a boca.

Harry sentiu como se a normalmente deliciosa comida de Hogwarts fosse feita por Hagrid. Sua garganta apertou e com dificuldade ele conseguiu engolir o que estava mastigando. Baixou os olhos para o prato e murmurou a resposta.

- É.

- Er... Desculpa Harry. Bom, nós já vamos. – Neville estava visivelmente constrangido.

- Não, tudo bem. – O moreno se forçou a dizer.

Mas Neville se dirigiu apressadamente para a mesa da corvinal junto com a loura, no que parecia ser a primeira discussão dos dois. Harry começou a remexer a própria comida, agora já totalmente sem fome.

- Tinha que ser a Luna pra falar uma coisa dessas. – Hermione resmungou incrédula.

- Mas ela tem razão. Agora só falta a gente destruir a taça para eu ter que enfrentar Voldemort, já que Nagini está sempre com ele... – Levantou desanimado. – Eu vou dar uma volta, depois eu encontro vocês.

- Harry! – A garota chamou-o.

- Deixa, Mione. Ele precisa de um tempo. – Rony completou desanimado.

-----

Harry não saberia dizer quanto tempo estava ali, encostado à lápide branca do túmulo de Dumbledore. Depois que saíra do salão principal, vagou sem destino e quando se deu conta, estava em frente à sepultura do antigo mestre. Como sentia falta dos conselhos dele, principalmente em horas como essa. Tinha estado tão preocupado com Gina na noite passada e depois tão eufórico com a extinção de mais uma horcrux, que não se deu conta do óbvio. Estava cada vez mais perto do seu confronto com Voldemort. Merlin, será que ele não podia se sentir feliz que logo algo aparecia para nublar esse sentimento?

- Pensei que você fosse me ver depois do almoço.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça, que estivera apoiada nos joelhos dobrados, e observou Gina se aproximando. Seus longos cabelos flamejantes balançando com os movimentos graciosos que ela fazia ao caminhar. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais.

- Estava com a cabeça cheia, precisava pensar. – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você pensa demais, sabia?

- É uma de minhas manias. Já tentei parar mas não consigo. – Harry tentou brincar, contudo Gina continuou olhando-o séria.

- O que é que está te atormentando? Você parecia tão animado de manhã, até riu das brincadeiras dos gêmeos. – Ele desviou o olhar para o horizonte.

- E tem como não rir com aqueles dois? Eu não agüentei quando eles soltaram aquela sobre o Carlinhos e os dragões...

- Não muda de assunto, Potter. – Interrompeu irritada. – O que aconteceu durante o almoço que fez você ficar desse jeito e o Rony e a Mione ficarem com cara de enterro cada vez que eu perguntava sobre você?

- Eu estava feliz... Ainda estou. É só que... – Fechou os olhos. Falar era pior do que pensar.

- Que?

- A Luna me falou uma coisa... – Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, e perguntou.

- O que a Luna falou?

- Mais uma das verdades da Luna.

- Sei... O que foi que ela te falou que te deixou assim?

Harry encostou novamente a cabeça nos joelhos e quando falou foi num tom tão baixo, que se Gina não estivesse sentada ao seu lado, atenta a ele, não teria conseguido escutar.

- Ela me lembrou que agora só faltam destruir duas horcruxes para eu, enfim, enfrentar Voldemort.

- E? – Ora, mas não era pra isso que eles estavam atrás daquelas coisas? Para que Voldemort pudesse ser derrotado?

- E é isso! – Disse exasperado. – Uma parte de mim está eufórico porque acabamos com mais uma parte daquele... monstro! E a outra está arrasada porque logo vou ter que enfrentá-lo.

- Harry... – Tocou em seu braço, mas foi repelida por ele que se levantou rapidamente ficando de costas.

- Droga! É só eu me sentir feliz que alguma coisa tem que acontecer. A gente está tão bem, o Sirius voltou... Pensar que de repente eu posso não ter mais nada disso...

- Harry você não vai nos perder. – Ela se levantou e se aproximou.

- Como você sabe? – Gritou furioso. – Ninguém sabe, não é?

Gina respirou fundo e tentou controlar o gênio que a mandava deixá-lo reclamando sozinho. Ficou de frente pra ele e segurou novamente em sue braço.

- Você nunca foi assim, o que houve?

- Eu não posso ter medo por acaso? – Ele a agarrou pelos ombros. –Eu tenho que ser "o Eleito" o tempo todo agora?

- Não é nada disso, você sabe! – Falou ríspida se desvencilhando dele. – Então pode parar com o ataque!

Harry olhou-a desnorteado, como se ela tivesse lhe dado um murro no estômago e não apenas gritado com ele. Fechou os olhos por um momento, soltando por fim um longo suspiro. Se aproximou de Gina que olhava para o outro lado ainda com o rosto vermelho de raiva, se levantando seu rosto gentilmente para que os olhos âmbar e verdes se encontrassem, desculpou-se.

- Me perdoe... É que... – Abraçou-a fortemente. – Inferno Sangrento! Eu não quero perder você. Vou treinar que nem um louco e quando chegar à hora, vou acabar com o Riddle, mas a gente não vai se separar.

Ficaram um tempo abraçados até que os dois estivessem novamente calmos o suficiente para que trocassem um beijo apaixonado. Quando os lábios se separaram, Gina falou:

- Vamos entrar. Meus pais já vão embora e...

- Eu pensei que fôssemos ficar mais um pouco sozinhos. – Ele interrompeu falando em seu ouvido.

- Saudades? – Olhou-o marota enquanto ele confirmava e beijava seu queixo. – Mais tarde a gente mata a saudade, ok?

- Está bem. – Ele encarou-a com paixão. – Mais tarde, depois do jantar a gente pode ir para a sala precisa e... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido tudo que almejava realizar, fazendo-a corar.

- Harry! – Ela riu deliciada.

Os dois voltaram para o castelo onde se despediram dos Weasley que já estavam procurando por eles – os gêmeos lançando olhares assassinos para Harry por conta dos olhos brilhantes e da face corada de Gina – e depois rumaram para o salão comunal junto com Rony e Hermione.

Mas com o passar dos dias Harry voltou a ficar pensativo e fechado, naquela atitude tão típica sua, e procurava estar com Gina todo tempo possível. Ele esperava Rony e Hermione, normalmente os últimos a sair do salão comunal, irem dormir e então ia com a ruiva para a sala precisa, onde ficavam até o amanhecer, ou passavam a noite deitados no sofá na Torre da grifinória mesmo.

Durante a semana que se seguiu à destruição da pena de Ravenclaw foi ficando impossível ver Gina sozinha. Harry estava presente em todos os momentos possíveis. Ele a levava às aulas (o que acabava rendendo ao moreno vários sermões de Hermione por chegar atrasado às suas), a buscava antes do almoço e sumiam por tempo suficiente para fazer Rony ficar de mau-humor por horas, faziam os deveres juntos, por mais que esses nunca ficassem realmente prontos.

Até Gina já estava exacerbada com aquilo, pois por mais que estivessem juntos todo tempo, Harry na verdade não se abria. Passava o tempo todo calado, pensando muito provavelmente na batalha que travaria, a abraçando, ou então eles ficavam só namorando e se amassando, fazendo com que ela se sentisse nas nuvens em cada momento de paixão. Por vezes a ruiva tinha tentado conversar com ele, fazê-lo falar o que estava incomodando ou entender que não tinha razão para ele ficar daquele jeito, mas ao menor sinal de que ela ia forçá-lo a falar, ele a calava invariavelmente com um beijo que a fazia esquecer até quem era. Quando ela tentava uma tática menos ofensiva e mais persuasiva, iniciando uma conversa sobre um assunto qualquer e rodeando até tentar chegar ao ponto que queria, a impressão era de que ele simplesmente desligava os ouvidos e somente mantinha os olhos fixos nela pra fingir que a escutava, acenando vez ou outra com a cabeça.

A situação chegou ao extremo no meado da outra semana, após as aulas, quando Gina estava indo se encontrar com Luna na biblioteca para estudarem aritmância e Harry estava atrasando-a impiedosamente com o mesmo tipo de chantagem melosa que Lilá usava com Rony, fazendo o ruivo, que estava sentado próximo ao casal, franzir o cenho e parecer que estava prestes a vomitar.

- Por que você não estuda aqui mesmo, com a Mione? – a morena que estava no sofá ao lado do ruivo abriu a boca para falar, mas Gina respondeu de pronto, com as orelhas rubras de raiva.

- Primeiro porque eu faço o trabalho com quem eu quiser e segundo porque a Hermione já tem muito que fazer se você ainda não reparou!

Harry semi-cerrou os olhos, observando-a terminar de colocar o material na mochila, deu um leve sorriso dizendo:

- Então tá. Eu vou com você. – Gina levantou a cabeça tão rápido que Rony se assustou, a garota parecia uma chaleira prestes a explodir e nunca parecera tanto com sua mãe quanto agora com as mãos no quadril.

- Mas não mesmo! Eu preciso terminar esse trabalho hoje senão não vou conseguir entregá-lo amanhã. Se você for vai me atrapalhar como das outras vezes e eu não vou conseguir. – Harry olhou-a irritado e falou com raiva, ficando de frente para ela.

- Então vai! Não perca seu precioso tempo comigo!

- EI! – Rony levantara num pulo para defender sua irmã, cujos olhos ficaram úmidos diante da atitude do namorado.

- Deixa, Rony. – A ruiva manteve o olhar duro e decepcionado em Harry enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas, saindo em seguida do salão comunal.

- O que deu em você, hein? – Rony se aproximou do amigo com os punhos cerrados de fúria.

- Me deixa, Rony! – Harry passava as mãos no cabelos, num gesto de puro nervosismo.

- Não deixo não. Agora você passou dos limites! – Empurrou o amigo com força, fazendo com este caísse na poltrona atrás de si. – Começou se isolando de todos e levando a Gina com você, depois não largava mais dela, sumiam por aí a todo momento. Eu até fiz vista grossa pro fato de você não ter dormido na sua cama em nenhuma das últimas noites...

- Você não vai começar essa história de proteção fraternal novamente, vai? – Harry falou sarcástico.

- Não é isso, Harry. – Hermione resolveu que já era hora dela entrar na conversa. – A gente só está preocupado com você. Afinal nós somos seus amigos, não somos?

- O que está te preocupando afinal? – Rony estava tentando ficar mais calmo.

- Não...

- E não vem me dizer que não é nada, porque a gente te conhece! – O ruivo cortou antes que o outro terminasse sua fala.

Harry fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás encostando na poltrona. Respirou fundo enquanto organizava as idéias. Aqueles dois já tinham passado por tanta coisa ao seu lado que seria injusto mentir para eles. Soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões e disse com uma voz cansada.

- É só que... As coisas estão muito boas... e eu não queria que acabassem. – Rony olhou-o determinado.

- Isso é algum tipo de "aproveitar a vida"? – Fez o gesto de aspas com os dedos.

Harry que até então tinha mantido os olhos fechados, encarou-o e imitando o ruivo respondeu.

- Isso é um "esses podem ser meus últimos momentos e eu quero passá-los ao lado da Gina"!

- Caramba, e eu achando que era estúpido!. – Rony falou irritado.

- E não é? – O moreno perguntou sarcástico enquanto se levantava e ficava frente a frente com o outro.

- Podia até ser, mas no momento você ficou com o cargo. – Respondeu irônico.

- Vai a m...

- Podem parar vocês dois! – Hermione se meteu entre os dois, tentando acalmá-los. Virou-se para o amigo e perguntou. – Por quê, Harry? Você nunca agiu assim antes.

- Antes eu não estava tão prestes a enfrentar Voldemort como agora. Depois que acharmos a maldita taça a hora vai chegar e aí...

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, eles já tinham imaginado o que poderia acontecer no confronto direto entre o amigo e Voldemort, mas nunca os três chegaram a conversar sobre isso tão perto do momento. Se eles estavam ansiosos e desesperados, eles podiam imaginar o que se passava com Harry que era o principal interessado. Contendo a emoção, Hermione abraçou o rapaz dizendo.

- Aí, nós vamos enfrentá-lo junto com você e vamos estar do seu lado para te ajudar como sempre.

Harry sentiu o peso que estava em seu coração diminuir consideravelmente após ter desabafado com aqueles que ele considerava como sua família. Deu um beijo de agradecimento na testa de Hermione que o soltou e voltou para o lado do ruivo, que agora trazia um meio sorriso ao falar.

- Isso sem contar que do jeito que o senhor "não saia de perto de mim" agiu, mesmo que estes fossem seus últimos momentos, porque não são, Você vai ter que passá-los implorando de joelhos o perdão da minha irmã. Pois do jeito que ela saiu daqui, eu não quero nem ver...

- Bosta de dragão! – Voltou a passar a mão nos cabelos negros. – Eu sou realmente um idiota.

- Foi você que falou, quem sou eu para discordar. – O ruivo riu, levando um beliscão de Hermione como resposta. – Ui, Mione.

- Eu vou dar uma espairecida e tentar arrumar um jeito de me desculpar com a Gina.

Harry saiu pelo buraco do retrato com a cabeça fervilhando, tentando encontrar um meio para fazer com que Gina o perdoasse.

- Senhor! E eu que pensei que o Harry já tinha parado com essas "fases" dele. – Hermione olhou o amigo sair do salão.

Sentou-se novamente no sofá, pegando um livro grosso que tinha começado a ler antes da discussão com Harry. Rony olhou-a e acomodou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando-a entre suas pernas para que ficassem mais confortáveis.

- Tomara que agora ele pare com isso. – Completou acariciando os cabelos castanhos. – Definitivamente esse "Harry-grude" foi um dos piores.

A morena riu enquanto retomava a leitura do livro. Rony ainda mexia em seus cabelos, lembrando de como estavam bonitos no baile do quarto ano. Cedeu ao impulso de beijá-la na nuca, regozijando-se ao ouvi-la ofegar baixinho.

- Adoro esse perfume. É o que eu te dei, não é?

- Hum-hum. – Ela tentava arduamente decifrar as palavras à sua frente ao senti-lo mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Eu adoro seu cheiro. – Aspirou novamente o perfume que ela exalava antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Para, Ron. Está me atrapalhando. – Já tinha começado a respirar com dificuldade.

- Afinal, sobre o que é esse livro?

- É sobre os diversos tipos de Runas que são utilizados no mundo. É muito interessante.

- Mais interessante que eu? – Ele tocou em sua cintura por sobre as vestes.

- Não, mas é que...

- Já sei, você perde a concentração com um beijinho. – Sorriu maroto ao vê-la corar.

- É que você fica... falando e... – Ele interrompeu ainda sorrindo.

- Então se você é a pessoa centrada que eu sei que você é, nada vai atrapalhar você a ler esse livro, não é?

- Ron!

- Pode ler sossegada que eu não vou falar mais nada.

Hermione encarou-o e percebeu que pelo sorriso que dançava nos lábios dele, provavelmente alguma coisa ele estava maquinando. Ainda incrédula de que conseguiria terminar ao menos um capítulo do livro, se acomodou melhor de encontro ao peito do ruivo, que se limitou a ajeitar- se no sofá.

Antes mesmo de terminar o primeiro parágrafo da página que abrira, Hermione percebeu que Rony não ia precisar emitir nenhum som para impedi-la de ler, bastava que ele continuasse beijando seu pescoço daquele jeito. Mas ela não podia se entregar tão facilmente. Procurou se concentrar ao máximo nas palavras que estavam escritas e ignorar as mãos fortes que passeavam discretamente pelo seu corpo. A que antes se encontrava sobre sua barriga havia conseguido achar uma brecha entre as roupas e agora acariciava gentilmente sua pele.

Achando que de alguma forma o livro tinha sido enfeitiçado e agora estava escrito em chinês, Hermione mordeu os lábios e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu Rony pressionar seus seios de forma firme fazendo seu sangue correr ainda mais rápido por suas veias. Olhou preocupada pelo canto dos olhos para saber se podiam ser vistos por alguém, afinal ainda estavam no salão comunal, mas tirando um grupo de quintanistas sentados do outro lado do salão, que em pleno mês de outubro já estavam enrolados estudando para os NOM's, eles estavam sozinhos e graças a Merlin eles só podiam ser vistos realmente se alguém entrasse pela janela. Quando sentiu que a outra mão, até então quieta, começou a subir por sua perna, engoliu em seco e pediu num sussurro.

- Para.

- Shshshsh. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Você disse que ia ler, eu não estou falando mais.

- Ron. – Foi mais um gemido que qualquer outra coisa.

- Pense nisso como um teste de concentração.

Rony fez com que ela virasse novamente seu rosto, beijando sua nuca, ela abriu os olhos e tentou divisar novamente a folha do livro, mas agora, definitivamente ele estava encantado. Se aquilo não fosse chinês, era japonês, ou qualquer outra língua que ela não conseguia ler. Já estava ofegante e com dificuldade continha os gemidos que subiam pela sua garganta. Foi incontrolável arfar quando ele tocou no meio das suas coxas, e ela limitou-se a agarrar com força as pernas dele.

Ainda zonza de paixão percebeu que Rony parara e seu sorriso maroto só não era maior do que certa parte de seu corpo que evidenciava todo desejo que ele sentia naquele momento.

- O que... Você... – Hermione não conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para formular uma frase completa.

- Bom, já que eu não estou deixando você ler, eu vou tomar um banho. – Ele se levantou devagar, tentando esconder o seu "estado".

- O que? – Ela definitivamente tinha perdido alguma parte importante da conversa.

- Tá quente. – Ele inclinou-se sobre ela que ainda estava estática no lugar em que ele a deixara. – Eu vou até o banheiro dos monitores tomar um gostoso banho de banheira. – Beijou-lhe avidamente antes de continuar. – Tchau.

Hermione olhou-o atônita por alguns segundos, antes de entender exatamente todo o conteúdo da frase e vê-lo andando de costas e com um sorriso cheio de intenções direcionado pra ela.

- Ronald Weasley! – Ela largou o livro sobre a mesa e correu para encontrá-lo

já nos corredores. Até que um banho de banheira poderia ajudá-la a se concentrar.

--------

Harry andava pelos corredores do castelo tentando a todo custo não rumar para os lados da biblioteca. Tinha certeza que se aparecesse por lá ia ser acertado pela famosa "Azaração pra Rebater Bicho-papão de Gina Weasley". Pensou em ir até a casa de Hagrid, talvez o meio gigante pudesse contar alguma história capaz de distraí-lo. Estava tão absorto olhando para o chão enquanto andava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos que nem se deu conta de um par de olhos o observando atentamente. Só quando seguraram em seu braço, fazendo-o imediatamente sacar a varinha e encostar no peito da pessoa.

- Bom, pelo menos to vendo que apesar de distraído seus reflexos continuam rápidos. – Sirius olhava pra ele divertido.

- Oi, Sirius. Desculpa, eu não tinha te visto. – Harry abraçou o padrinho enquanto se desculpava.

- O que você está fazendo, andando por aí sozinho há essa hora? Cadê a Gina? – Voltaram a andar pelos corredores.

- Ela tá fazendo um trabalho na biblioteca.

- Certo, é que pela sua cara achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. – O rapaz corou e olhou para o chão, dando à Sirius a certeza que tinha acertado em cheio.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Você quer conversar? – Ele fez com que Harry parasse e o encarasse.

- Não precisa. - Deu um sorriso amarelo. – Não foi nada demais, na verdade.

- Que bom, porque EU quero conversar com você, então... – Fez um gesto mostrando uma sala vazia no primeiro andar, para que o outro entrasse.

- O que foi, Sirius? – Harry desabou sobre uma carteira, desanimado.

- Sabe que você age do mesmo jeito que seu pai, às vezes? – O rapaz olhou-o interessado. – Ele ficava desse mesmo jeito quando brigava com a sua mãe.

- A gente não brigou, só...

- Só? – Sirius perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Discutimos, só isso.

- E você agora não sabe o que fazer para se desculpar, não é?

- Como você...

- Como eu sei? Simples: larga experiência com um Potter.

- Ahm. – Sirius ficou um tempo pensando enquanto coçava o próprio queixo antes de perguntar.

- Me diga. Numa escala de 1 a 10, de quanto foi a burrada que você cometeu?

- Dez sendo a maior burrada que eu poderia cometer? – Sirius confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto via o desespero tomar conta das feições do afilhado. – Provavelmente 11 ou 12.

- É então você vai ter que apelar.

- Como assim?

- Nenhuma mulher resiste quando recebe flores. Vai por mim, eu sei o que estou dizendo. – Ele ficou momentaneamente com uma expressão sonhadora que logo sumiu quando balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

----

Harry parecia que estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Andava de um lado pro outro no salão comunal como se fosse uma fera enjaulada. Havia seguido à risca o plano que Sirius traçara para que fizessem às pazes, e esperava sinceramente que o padrinho tivesse razão. Estancou no meio da passada quando a viu entrando no salão. Respirou fundo e foi falar com ela.

- Gi. – Ela olhou-o de um jeito que o fez pensar que tinha sido encolhido.

- O que foi agora?

- Vem comigo, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Puxou-a pela mão depressa antes que ela se desse conta do que ele estava fazendo.

- Pra onde você está me levando, Potter? – Ele limitou-se a continuar arrastando-a, enquanto ela resmungava alguma coisa sobre homens das cavernas.

- Só um minuto, tá. Aí você vai ver. – Ele parou em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás o Amalucado e começou a fazer os movimentos necessários para abrir a sala precisa.

- Você não está fazendo, o que eu penso que você está fazendo, está? – Ela estava terrivelmente irritada e pior magoada, para que ele pensasse que ela ia passar a noite novamente com ele. – Se você está pensando que eu vou...

- Calma, espera só mais um pouco, ok. Eu acho que você vai gostar. – A porta apareceu e ele tomou as mãos dela num gesto delicado, fazendo com que ela entrasse devagar. – Gina, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo aquilo que eu falei mais cedo.

Se ela não soubesse que estava dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, ela ficaria impressionada com tanta beleza. O chão estava repleto com as mais lindas e perfumadas flores. O céu estrelado e a lua brilhante deixavam o ambiente romântico até demais. Mas ela preferiu ignorar a pontinha de alegria que surgiu em seu peito. Ainda estava com muita raiva daquele ser descabelado pra dar o braço a torcer assim tão rápido. Virou-se de frente para Harry que tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto junto com um sorriso bobo. A mágoa falou mais forte e ela falou ríspida.

- O que você queria me dizer, Harry? – O sorriso despencou do rosto do rapaz ao ouvi-la, definitivamente isso ia de encontro aos planos de Sirius.

- Er... E-eu queria pedir desculpas pe-pelo modo como agi. – Ele se aproximou oferecendo um bonito ramalhete de rosas, que ela fingiu não ver.

- Aí você achou que me trazendo aqui ia conseguir.

- Foi. – Harry ainda não sabia onde tinha errado, quando o padrinho explicou parecia tudo tão perfeito.

- Só pro seu conhecimento. Você vai precisar de muito mais que flores e céu estrelado pra eu poder te perdoar, Harry!

Gina saiu rapidamente da sala precisa sem se dar ao trabalho de fechar a porta ao passar. Harry parecia que tinha sido atingido por um balde de água fria e passando as mãos pelo cabelo furiosamente, foi atrás de Gina, sentindo a raiva tomar conta do seu cérebro. Será que aquela garota não percebia que ele tinha se esforçado? Ele pediu desculpas!

- Droga, quer fazer o favor de me deixar explicar? – Ele a alcançou na metade do corredor.

- Você está agindo como um idiota, não tem o que explicar.

- Quer me escutar, um minuto? – Segurou-a pelo braço com força, sem se importar com a marca que provavelmente iria surgir ali mais tarde. – Eu só quero ficar o máximo de tempo que eu posso com você, ok?

- Isso que você quer Harry, não precisa ser comigo. - Ela falou soltando o braço dolorido e voltando para a torre da Grifinória com o moreno em seu encalço.

- Ah, por favor! Você sabe que eu te amo, e que posso morrer, tá legal. Eu quero ficar ao seu lado, te sentir...

- E é só isso que você tem feito ultimamente. Me sentido. Porque a gente não conversa há muito tempo.

- Como assim a gente não conversa? – Olhou-a estupefato.

- Ararambóia.

- Como assim? Ararambóia?

- É a senha, querido. Onde esses alunos de hoje vão parar, distraídos desse jeito. – A mulher gorda olhava para Harry com se ele fosse uma aberração.

- Oh, claro, a senha. – Ele apressou-se pelo buraco para alcançar Gina antes que ela subisse.

- Olhe, eu achei que você tinha entendido quando a gente conversou naquele dia perto do túmulo de Dumbledore. - Falou irritado quando a viu começar a subir a escada para o dormitório feminino.

- Só que eu sou tão boa quanto você em adivinhação, Potter. – Virou-se e subiu com pressa os degraus até chegar ao quarto do sexto ano.

--------

Nota da Beta: Eu já falei para vocês que adoro ser Beta da Pri? Não, então tô falando rsssssssss... ai eu definitivamente amei esse capítulo, principalmente o fora da Gina no Harry hauhauahuaha... bem feito para ele, é isso ai ruivinha não deixe as coisas fáceis para ele rssssssss... Pri amore sua fic está cada vez melhor e muito obrigada por me deixar ler antes de todos hauahuahauh... Beijos!!!

Nota da Pri: Oiê!!! Como foram de reveillon???? Não tem ninguém me xingando não, tem? Ah, bom! Hahaha. Não tenho nada a dizer, só que me empolguei!!! Hahaha, acho que é a companhia hahaha. Paty, amore. Você sabe que eu estou ficando dependente de você, não sabe? Bjks

Quelone: E ai? Esse foi água com açúcar? E o que seria água com açúcar? Bom seja o que for, espero que você tenha gostado! Bjks

Anny Quillin: Hahaha, adoro seus comentários! Pois é a Minerva pode não parecer, mas também é gente! Hahaha. Xiiii eu também me amarro nos marotos (apesar de não gostar de ler fics deles, fico depre. :P). Bjks

Remaria: Querida! pois é, parece que ser desse jeito é a sina do Harry! Hahahaha. Bjks

Last Petal: Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Que bom que você gostou da minha NC, foi minha primeira! corada. Bjks

JulyBlack: Pois é agora o Harry não quer saber de outra vida, hahaha. Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks

Georgea: Tem certeza que você comentou certo? por que também me acho péssima nas cenas de ação! hahaha. Mas com todo esse seu talento, com certeza você vai conseguir!. Bjks amore.

Sil17: Pois é, como disse uma amiga quem mandou eu colocar a fic como livre! Agora capítulos como o 22 só de vez em quando... Bjks querida

Géia: Eu não tinha dúvida de que quando você batesse o olho, ia saber que era pra você! Juntei o útil ao agradável, hahaha. Pois é o "garoto divino" as vezes se supera, né? E quanto ao Ron... Ele amadureceu, né. Bjks.

Michele Granger: Obrigada pelo carinho e pelos elogios, você também está fazendo um bom trabalho, viu! Bjks.


	26. Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 26: Dia das Bruxas

Naquela noite Harry não dormiu em sua cama no dormitório masculino do 7° Ano, mas para deleite de Rony e infelicidade do moreno, por ter passado a noite em claro no salão comunal tentando entender o que dera errado no "plano perfeito" que seu padrinho traçara. Já havia visto e revisto tudo umas mil vezes e a conclusão que chegara era a de que o plano não era tão perfeito assim.

Mas ele não ia desistir. Sabia que aquela ruiva era mais teimosa que uma mula quando queria, então ele não ia se dar por vencido. Provavelmente assim que ela acordasse, a raiva já teria dado lugar à saudade e ela viria correndo para os seus braços. Tá talvez ela não corresse, nem ao menos saltitasse. Ele ficaria satisfeito se ela o perdoasse logo. Já estava com saudades de Gina, de seu cheiro, de seus beijos, do calor de sue corpo... Ouviu os passos na escada e rezou para que dessa vez fosse ela. Armou seu sorriso mais charmoso e esperou. Suas esperanças se esvaíram pelo ralo e seu sorriso foi morrendo à medida que ele tomava consciência da expressão dura no rosto de Gina.

- Gi, a gente pode conversar?

- Agora não dá, Potter. Eu vou gastar meu "precioso tempo" terminando meu trabalho de aritmância que eu não consegui terminar ontem.

- Gina, me desculpa. - Ela lançou um olhar tão frio que Harry tremeu.

- Talvez depois, Harry. Agora eu ainda estou muito magoada pra isso.

Gina saiu rumo á biblioteca deixando para trás um Harry bastante desconsolado. Rony e Hermione apareceram logo em seguida e tentaram a todo custo animar um pouco o moreno. Rony chegou a dar algumas sugestões de como o amigo deveria agir para se reconciliar com sua irmã, mas parou assim que Hermione interviu dizendo que se alguma vez eles brigassem e ele fizesse alguma daquelas coisas o mais provável era que ele não a visse mais pelo resto da vida. Harry decidiu que ia agir a seu modo, o que significava esperar e ficar quieto até algum milagre acontecer ou sua paciência acabar e ele ficar esbravejando aos quatro ventos até que Gina resolvesse o perdoar.

Tendo vista que milagres geralmente não ocorrem quando esperamos, a paciência de Harry terminou antes. Na verdade nem demorou tanto, naquela noite ele já estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Ainda mais quando, ao chegar da aula de herbologia todo sujo e molhado devido ao temporal que resolvera cair assim que eles saíram das estufas, ele viu Gina rindo à valer de alguma coisa que Dino Thomas estava falando. Hermione ficou aliviada quando o amigo, após guardar seu material e se trocar, saiu rapidamente para seu treino com Lupin e Gui que agora ficara ainda mais freqüente, ainda mais quando a ruiva resolveu descer junto com o ex-namorado para o jantar.

Apesar de até Rony perceber que Gina estava apenas aturando a conversa de Dino para fazer ciúmes para Harry, este ficou a ponto de explodir quando a viu sentada ao lado dele. Enfiou alguns pedaços de carne que engoliu de teimoso para não dar a ruiva o prazer de vê-lo sem comer por causa dela e subiu bufando para a torre da grifinória onde ficou andando de um lado pro outro até que viu-os entrar e então sentou-se na sua poltrona habitual e fingiu fazer os deveres.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices. Aqueles dois eram pior que eles mesmos quando teimavam com alguma coisa. Hermione revirou os olhos, enquanto fazia sua redação pra DCAT, ao ouvir Harry resmungar em sussurros audíveis, imprecações contra o colega de dormitório que ele agora chamava de "aproveitador". Rony sentiu que o tempo ia esquentar quando viu Gina se aproximando sorridente da mesa onde estavam e se dirigir à Hermione.

- Mione, me empresta aquele livro de Runas? - A ruiva fez questão de ignorar o moreno, apesar de sentir o olhar dele queimando sua pele.

- Você vai passar a noite inteira ao lado do Thomas? - Harry perguntou entredentes. Os olhos verdes faiscando.

- Empresto sim. Você vai querer ele agora? - Hermione tentou, mas sabia que a discussão ia começar assim que os olhos castanhos de Gina semi-cerraram e ela encarou Harry.

- Eu só estou fazendo o que você mandou, Potter. - Os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso sarcástico enquanto ele a olhava aturdido.

- Como assim? - Rony abaixou a cabeça imaginando como de repente Harry ficara tão lerdo.

- Foi você que disse pra eu não perder meu tempo precioso com você, então...

A ruiva se virou para voltar para perto da lareira, o livro de Runas esquecido em meio à discussão, mas Harry foi mais rápido e levantou-se segurando o braço de Gina.

- Vai marcar esse também? - Ela mostrou o outro braço que ele agarrara na noite anterior e que ainda mostrava uma leve marca vermelha.

- Gina, me desculpe tá legal! Eu fui um trasgo arrogante, um jumento sem cérebro. - Hermione prendeu o riso ao ouvir o amigo se humilhar, pois o assunto era importante demais pra ele. - Mas eu te amo e eu só queria ficar com você enquanto eu posso. Por favor, me perdoa.

Gina sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ver a dor perpassar os olhos verdes que tanto amava. Sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele e não largá-lo tão cedo. Tinha saudades de senti-lo junto a si, do calor de seu corpo de seu cheiro... Piscou várias vezes até sentir que seu coração não comandaria seus atos e sim seu cérebro. Puxou o braço com força e respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu ainda estou magoada. - Virou-se pra Hermione e completou. - Você poderia me emprestar o livro agora?

Hermione seguiu a amiga até o dormitório, tratando antes de murmurar para Harry que ia conversar com Gina. O amigo parecia que tinha sido atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos e Rony tinha a aparência de estar muito orgulhoso da atitude da irmã. Garotos!

-----

No dia seguinte Harry parecia menos desanimado do que no final da noite anterior e mais determinado. Tinha colocado na cabeça que se fosse persistente ia conseguir o perdão de Gina e por conta disso esperou-a descer para o café e tentou acompanhá-la, o que conseguiu somente quando Rony, Hermione e Neville também desceram.

Durante a aula de feitiços, Hermione precisou repetir mais vezes do que gostaria, toda e detalhadamente a conversa que tivera com a ruiva sobre a briga entre ela e Harry, seus motivos para não perdoá-lo – ele ainda não entendia como o fato de agarrá-la cada vez que ela tentava conversar podia ser importante – e o que ela andara conversando com Dino Thomas na noite anterior, principalmente a parte em que Gina denominava a conversa do ex de entediante.

Depois da última aula do dia, Harry achou que teria oportunidade de tentar novamente se entender com Gina após o último treino de quadribol que teriam antes do jogo no dia seguinte contra a Lufa-lufa. Mas a ruiva voltou para o castelo tão logo descera da vassoura e apesar de Rony afirmar que para eles se acertarem era só uma questão de tempo e talvez dele deixar que ela o azarasse umas duas vezes, o moreno começou a ficar desesperado. Talvez porque seu monstro particular ameaçasse revirar suas entranhas cada vez mais forte à medida que continuasse sem por as mãos em Gina.

O sábado, véspera do dia das bruxas, chegou e com ele o primeiro jogo do campeonato intercasas de quadribol. Normalmente Harry ficava eufórico com a iminência da partida. Mas para ele, assim como fora o embate final no ano anterior, do qual não pudera participar, o sucesso na partida representava grande parte de suas chances de reconquistar Gina. Imagens dela extasiada com a grande partida da Grifinória e o perdoando com um grande beijo enquanto iam para a sala precisa, ou repetindo o gesto do primeiro beijo deles durante a comemoração no salão comunal antes de saírem para a sala precisa. Ou ainda, Rony eufórico com o fato de ter defendido todos os cinqüenta ataques da Lufa-lufa, forçando-os a ficar na sala precisa até que se entendessem. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que qualquer que fosse seu "sonho", este sempre terminava na sala precisa.

Quando Harry entrou no vestiário antes da partida, percebeu que o maior adversário era o vento. Pior que o vento só o fato de Gina ter desejado bom jogo a Dino Thomas com um beijo no rosto enquanto pra ele só restou um "boa sorte, capitão". Provavelmente o fato de querer ganhar a partida tenha motivado Harry a desempenhar uma de suas melhores partidas, ou talvez tenha sido só o fato de querer ser o melhor e desbancar o Thomas perante os olhos de Gina.

No final a Grifinória ganhou a partida contra a Lufa-lufa com perfeitos 200 a 0 e Harry desejava a todo custo que Gina estivesse feliz o suficiente para perdoá-lo e assim o dia ficar maravilhoso. Assim que desceu da vassoura foi logo rodeado por seus companheiros de casa, mas sua atenção era somente para a ruiva que voltava para o chão com graciosidade a alguns metros. Seu monstro urrou de antecipação quando a viu se virar com um enorme sorriso no rosto e andar alguns passos em sua direção, os olhos castanhos e os verdes num contato constante. Harry imediatamente se desvencilhou das pessoas que estavam à sua volta e foi ao encontro dela, porém se sentiu murchar quando percebeu que num conflito interno (ela sempre mordia os lábios quando tinha que decidir algo importante) o sorriso se desfez e ela fez menção de voltar para o castelo. Com o alvoroço ao seu redor, ele não teve outra opção a não ser gritar fazendo-a parar assim que o ouviu.

- EU SEI QUE EU SOU UM IDIOTA INSENSÍVEL, UM TRASGO DESMIOLADO, MAS EU TE AMO! O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER PRA VOCÊ ME PERDOAR?

Gina olhou em volta e percebeu que todas as pessoas tinham parado e agora observavam atentos. Mesmo sentindo suas faces arderem, lançou um sorriso maroto em direção a Harry que a olhava ansioso.

- Nada.

- Nada? – Ele perguntou enquanto ela se aproximava.

- É, nada. Porque você já fez. – Harry sentiu novamente o ar entrar em seus pulmões e falou baixo para que agora somente ela escutasse.

- Isso quer dizer o que eu penso que quer dizer?

- Harry, eu já falei que você pensa demais.

- Droga! – Exclamou indignado enquanto olhava para a boca rosada dela.

- O que foi?

- Eu estou louco pra te agarrar, mas não vou dar o prazer do Rony e principalmente do Gui terem um motivo real para me azararem. – eles agora estavam tão próximos que seus corpos estavam praticamente colados.

- Então porque você não me mostra de novo a sala precisa do mesmo jeito daquele dia?

- Excelente idéia.

- O que é uma excelente idéia? - Gui perguntou impedindo o casal de sair do lugar.

Harry olhou de Gina para o cunhado sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Certamente se falasse a verdade, ou mesmo parte dela, ele não teria que se preocupar em enfrentar Voldemort, Gui cuidaria dele ali mesmo. Foi com alívio que ouviu a namorada responder de um jeito calmo e direto que ninguém seria capaz de afirmar que estava mentindo.

- Comemorar a vitória com uma festança no salão comunal.

- Ótima idéia, Gininha. Vamos. - A ruiva franziu o cenho ao ouvir o detestável apelido, mas nem conseguiu retrucar ao ouvir Harry perguntar entre incrédulo e desesperado.

- Você vai?

- Claro. É a minha primeira vitória como diretor da Grifinória. Não posso perder essa festa por nada!

Harry sentiu que seu sorriso amarelo o denunciava, mas foi o melhor que conseguiu fazer ao perceber seu monstro voltar a berrar e espernear dentro de si. Mas seria somente por mais algum tempo, então depois...

- Sabe, existem muitas vantagens em ser o diretor da casa. - Gui continuou falando de um jeito despreocupado enquanto caminhava ao lado de Harry e Gina. - Posso participar das festas, torcer descaradamente nos jogos de quadribol, entrar a qualquer hora no salão comunal e inclusive verificar os dormitórios no meio da noite.

O casal se entreolhou discretamente. Rony e Hermione que vinham logo atrás também trocaram um olhar cheio de significados. Essa ameaça velada do cunhado podia atrapalhar os planos de muita gente. Mas Harry não ia se preocupar com isso naquela hora. Só de pensar que poderia novamente desfrutar do calor do corpo de Gina, se sentia ainda mais audacioso.

------

A festa na torre da Grifinória foi animada como sempre. Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts - para o grande desgosto de Hermione - providenciaram bastante cerveja amanteigada e guloseimas que eram constantemente renovados. Harry e Gina que passaram o tempo todo somente de mãos dadas (ele tinha medo de não conseguir se controlar se fizesse algo mais) já estavam a ponto de se agarrarem ali mesmo em frente à lareira quando Gui resolveu ir para seus aposentos, dando sua vigília por encerrada. Gina simulou um bocejo e alegando um cansaço que estava longe de sentir se despediu de todos e subiu. Passado alguns instantes Harry disse que ainda estava muito agitado e ia dar uma volta. Rony, apesar do olhar duro e das orelhas vermelhas, não disse nenhuma palavra o que deixou Hermione intrigada.

- O que houve?

- Ele deu a capa de invisibilidade pra ela. - Murmurou irritado.

- Como assim, Rony?

- Eu vi. - o ruivo se levantou e se encaminhou para a janela ficando a observar os jardins, sendo seguido por Hermione que o abraçou por trás. - Naquela hora que ele foi guardar a Firebolt ele trouxe e entregou à Gina.

- Isso explica. - Falou aspirando o perfume natural de Rony enquanto apoiava os braços nos dela que o rodeava.

- Explica o quê, Hermione?

- O fato dela ter ficado com sono tão cedo.

- O sono dela é o que menos me preocupa. - Ele a trouxe para a sua frente, abraçando-a e fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Você não vai começar de novo, vai? - Passou a mão macia pelo rosto do namorado que automaticamente fechou os olhos.

- Eu fiquei quieto, não fiquei? - Beijou a palma da mão de Hermione que sorriu. - Eu poderia dizer que tinha sacado os planos deles e não falei nada. Mas isso não impede que eu não me sinta confortável com essa situação.

- É compreensível. - Hermione o enlaçou pelo pescoço e com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, que Rony classificava como sedutor, perguntou. - E o que te deixaria confortável, hein Ron?

- Não sei... - Sussurrou em seu ouvido a deixando em brasas. - Tinha pensado em irmos para a sala precisa, mas ela já deve estar ocupada nesse momento.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas bambearem na medida que Rony passava as mãos por suas costas, numa carícia discreta e sensual. Também não a ajudava a raciocinar, o fato dele estar mordiscando sua orelha, porém ela juntou as últimas forças antes de cometer uma séria indiscrição na frente dos vários alunos que ainda comemoravam o resultado da partida, e disse num fio de voz.

- Acho que deixei um livro importante na sala da monitoria. - Os olhos azuis brilharam.

- Uhm. Eu acho aquele sofá que tem lá muito confortável.

- Eu também. O livro deve estar sobre ele.

- Hermione, Hermione cadê aquela garota certinha que eu conheci? - Ela riu enquanto ele a puxava discretamente para fora do salão comunal e iam em passos rápidos "buscar o livro".

------

Harry saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda ignorando os comentários que ela fazia sobre não se poder mais conversar em paz com o quadro ao lado. Controlou os passos para não andar rápido demais até que sentiu o perfume floral de Gina, que o deixava nas nuvens. Chegou em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás e percorreu o trajeto necessário para que a porta aparecesse. Abriu a porta e esperou até que sentiu que Gina tinha entrado para fazê-lo.

A sala estava quase igual a que ele tinha desejado para pedir desculpas para a garota. O chão coberto de flores e o céu estrelado. A única diferença era uma banheira antiga no meio do jardim com água tépida e uma boa quantidade de espuma.

- Naquele dia não tinha isso. - Gina falou após tirar a capa, se aproximando.

Harry ficou um pouco corado antes de olhá-la e dizer:

- Naquele dia a gente não tinha saído direto de um jogo de quadribol para uma festa sem direito a parar no vestiário... Pensei que você pudesse gostar.

- E acertou. Um banho de banheira é tudo que a gente precisa. - Olhou-o diretamente.

- Tudo? - Ele a abraçou.

- Certo, nem tudo. Mas podemos começar por aí.

Gina se separou dele e chegou perto da banheira que exalava um delicioso perfume. Virou-se e bem devagar começou a se despir fazendo com que Harry que não perdia nenhum movimento da namorada, esquecesse de respirar. Quando a última peça de roupa foi parar junto às outras no chão, Gina perguntou :

- Vai ficar aí, Potter?

Como se houvessem lhe despertado abruptamente, Harry balançou a cabeça como se estivesse observando uma miragem. Mas era real. Gina entrou na banheira ainda capturando com os olhos castanhos os esmeralda. Rapidamente tirou suas roupas indo se juntar a ela. Aquele seria um banho inesquecível.

------

O Dia das Bruxas nunca foi um dia muito feliz para Harry, mas daquele ele não tinha do que reclamar. Após o delicioso banho de banheira - ele nunca ousara imaginar a gama de sensações que ensaboar alguém com uma esponja podia proporcionar - passaram a noite se amando à luz das estrelas, e acordaram com um nascer do sol deslumbrante. Antes que o vai e vem no castelo começasse e dando graças por ser domingo, o casal voltou correndo para a torre da grifinória.

Quando entraram no salão comunal deram de cara com outro casal que acabara de entrar. Rony e Hermione se despediam em frente à escada dos dormitórios. Gina não se conteve quando viu que eles ainda não tinham reparado em sua chegada.

- Hem-hem

O pigarro de Gina teve o efeito que ela pretendia. Rony e Hermione se desgrudaram tão rápido que a garota chegou a cambalear para trás. Harry se limitou a abraçar a namorada e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Esperava que o amigo tivesse tido uma noite tão proveitosa quanto a dele ao ponto de deixá-lo vivo.

Provavelmente Merlin tinha ouvido os pedidos de Harry naquele dia, pois Rony apenas olhou-o de alto a baixo (ele e Gina ainda estavam com o uniforme de quadribol) e preferiu não falar nada. O moreno ficou tremendamente agradecido aos céus e não querendo abusar da sorte, subiu o mais rápido possível para se trocar antes que alguém chegasse e fizesse perguntas ou insinuações demais.

O dia transcorreu na maior normalidade possível para alguém que estava em ano de NIEM's, após o café da manhã o trio se pôs a fazer os deveres que tinham se acumulado de uma maneira espantosa. Gina terminou rapidamente a redação que precisava entregar para Slughorn e depois ficou brincando com Arnold no sofá.

À tarde ficaram descansando antes do banquete de Dia das Bruxas e uma sensação de antecipação tomou conta de Harry. Apesar de Rony perguntar a todo instante se por acaso não era nenhuma dor ou ardência na cicatriz, chegando ao cúmulo do moreno ameaçar azará-lo se não parasse, Harry sabia que era algo bom que estava para acontecer, pois era uma sensação diferente da habitual.

----------

- Me explica de novo por que afinal eu tinha que vir até esse bendito Baile de Dia das Bruxas com você? - Carlos Weasley perguntou novamente enquanto caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas.

- Porque eu recebi dois convites e não tinha mais ninguém pra convidar. - Sirius Black explicou do mesmo modo que vinha fazendo desde que sairam da casa da praia.

- Contanto que você não espere que eu fique ao seu lado como um acompanhante...

- Eu posso ter passado doze anos em Azkaban, mas nem isso iria me fazer chegar a esse ponto, Weasley! Só achei que você não merecia o fardo de ficar naquela casa sozinho. - Respondeu exasperado.

- Eu não ia ficar sozinho.

- Oh, claro. Como eu poderia esquecer, você ia fazer par com a sra. Longbotton que era a única que sobrou! - Sirius riu irônico com a expressão envergonhada do rapaz.

- Seu cachorro pulguento. - Praguejou baixo.

- Meu caro Carlinhos, preste bem atenção. Se esse baile continuar tão bom como era há alguns anos, pode acreditar que você vai adorar ter vindo. Além do que, se eu beber demais, é sempre bom ter alguém capaz de me levar pra casa.

-Vai sonhando.

Sirius e Carlinhos entraram no salão após terem entregado os convites a um elfo doméstico na porta principal. Os dois homens caminharam por algum tempo se servindo de whisky de fogo que eram servidos numa mesa lateral. No meio do salão várias pessoas dançavam alegremente ao som de uma banda bruxa que começava a alcançar o sucesso.

- Bom eu vou dar uma circulada por aí. E você... - Sirius sorriu e chamou a atenção do ruivo que pegava um canapé que estava sendo servido. -... acho que tem uma morena ali perto da lareira que adoraria saber como se faz para tratar de dragões.

- Onde? - O olhar de Carlos passou rapidamente de contemplativo para interessado.

- Ali perto da lareira com as vestes azuis, olhando pra você.

- Bem, então a gente se vê. - O jovem se aproximou da garota distribuindo todo charme Weasley que podia.

Sirius bebeu mais um gole da forte bebida. Lembrava muito as que haviam no Largo Grimmauld na época de seus pais. Whisky de Fogo da melhor qualidade, caríssimo. Nas tradicionais festas do mundo bruxo era sempre assim: todos tentando mostrar o que tinham ou o que queriam ter. Deu uma risada irônica e resolveu circular pela mansão. Já estivera ali numa outra festa de Dia das Bruxas

assim que saíra de Hogwarts e talvez numas duas ou três festas de Natal e aniversários se bem recordava. Os Holand eram uma linhagem de bruxos muito influentes e respeitados que vieram do continente europeu e se estabeleceram no Reino Unido e sua mansão não negava os fatos.

Estava entregue ás lembranças do passado enquanto andava a esmo pelos cômodos, todos invariavelmente repletos de gente. Foi parado algumas vezes por pessoas que diziam que sempre souberam e acreditaram na sua inocência, ou bruxas - algumas até bastante "simpáticas" - que tentavam mostrar seus atrativos, todos atrás do ainda valoroso sobrenome Black. Já estava a ponto e concordar com seu amigo Remus que lhe perguntara se não ficara velho demais para essas coisas. Pelo menos Carlinhos tinha tudo para aproveitar bem a festa, pois ele estava achando tudo muito enfadonho, Prova disso é que ainda estava no segundo copo de whisky, não encontrara ninguém interessante nem que fosse para conversar, e isso incluía as bruxas que praticamente se atiraram pra cima dele, e agora estava admirando interessado as diversas peças que compunham a vasta coleção dos Holand. No exato momento continha o riso diante de um espelho que mostrava o lado de trás da cabeça ao invés da frente.

- Pertenceu à Morgana. - uma voz suave adentrou os ouvidos de Sirius fazendo os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem.

- Ahm? - A visão da mulher ao seu lado embotou momentaneamente seus pensamentos.

- O espelho. Minha avó dizia que pertencera à Morgana. - ele levantou a sobrancelha incrédulo.

- Será? Não me parece velho o bastante.

- Não posso dizer que minha avó estava errada, afinal eu descobri que o espelho pertenceu realmente à Morgana Ulbric uma bruxa importante na Escandinávia.

Sirius não conteve o riso, fazendo sua gargalhada parecida com latidos ecoar pela sala. Pelo visto a noite não estava perdida. Encontrara alguém bastante interessante para conversar, bem humorada, isso sem contar os lindos cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes que o encantavam. Sem demora pegou na mão da mulher a sua frente e depositou um suave beijo em forma de cumprimento.

- Muito prazer, Sirius Black. - Os olhos se encontraram e ele se sentiu vibrar.

- Eu sei quem você é, mas pelo visto você não se lembra de mim.

- Eu estive afastado de Londres por muitos anos... - Falou um pouco constrangido, o que no mínimo era inusitado.

- Eu sei... Azkaban.

- É. - Pronto, todas as chances que pudesse ter com aquela deusa loira tinham ido por terra.

- Mérlin, me perdoe. Você não deve gostar de falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu te desculpo com uma condição. - Ele conseguiu perceber a sinceridade na voz dela. Mais um pouco ele ia ter certeza de que era perfeita.

- Que seria?

- Você me dizer quem é, porque eu não consigo me lembrar de onde nos conhecemos. - Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de Sirius.

- Nossa! Assim você me magoa. - Disse numa cara de ofensa fingida. - Afinal dizia que seria incapaz de esquecer de mim e do meu pufoso Godofredo.

- Trícia? - Ela assentiu. - Mas você era uma pirralha da última vez que eu te vi.

- Acho que não posso mais ser chamada de pirralha.

- Claro que não. Você está... linda! - Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela deusa era a mesma menina que antigamente vivia atirando seu bichinho em todos e infernizando Sirius durante as festas.

- Obrigada.

- Ainda tem o Godofredo? - Qualquer assunto era bom, contanto que continuassem a conversar, pelo menos no início.

- Não, eu prefiro outro tipo de animal agora.

- Qual?

- Cachorro, de preferência dos grandes. - Ele olhou-a intensamente antes de mudar de assunto. Definitivamente devia estar ficando velho, pois estava se sentindo um pouco... intimidado.

- Eu não lembrava dessa coleção de vocês. - Se aproximou deixando os corpos quase colados.

- Era da minha avó, aí quando ela morreu minha mãe se encarregou de continuar.

- Ah bom, achei que estava ficando velho e esquecido.

- Esquecido eu não sei, mas velho definitivamente não. - Intimidado ou não, Sirius não ia deixar aquela oportunidade de ouro passar. Mas antes que ele a tocasse como pretendia, ela continuou. - Venha ver as últimas aquisições da mamãe, tem uma em particular que eu acho que você vai gostar.

Tricia Holand pegou em sua mão e Sirius se deixou levar para o outro lado da sala, onde ela o fez parar em frente a uma estante de vidro onde estavam expostas mais algumas peças.

- Olha esta aqui. Mamãe disse que comprou de um homem lá no Beco Diagonal. - A garota apontava para um cálice de prata onde o brasão da família Black estava incrustrado.

- Deve ser uma das coisas que Mundungo Fletcher roubou da minha casa ano passado. Podem ficar com... - A atenção de Sirius foi totalmente afastada dos furtos de Mundungo em sua propriedade no passado para se concentrar na peça à sua frente e na etiqueta de identificação abaixo desta.

- Mamãe vai adorar a notícia.

- Onde conseguiram isto? - Ele perguntou aflito enquanto apontava para a taça que contemplava.

- Bonita não é? Acho que essa foi a última peça que minha avó comprou antes de morrer, ela dizia que era um HuflePuff legítimo, mas provavelmente deve ser igual ao "espelho da Morgana".

- A taça de Huflepuff!

- Eu não apostaria meus galeões nisso...

- Me dê licença um minuto.

Sirius atravessou as salas à procura de Carlinhos. Queria que o outro visse com os próprios olhos o que encontrara. Nunca imaginara que pudesse dar de cara com o objeto que a Ordem da Fênix estava procurando logo naquela noite e daquela forma. Encontrou o ruivo no jardim de inverno, junto da morena da lareira, no meio do caminho para um beijo, mas não se importou em atrapalhar. A taça era mais importante.

- Vem comigo. - Sirius puxou Carlinhos pelo braço, fazendo a morena pular com o susto.

- O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Mesmo frustrado, o ruivo percebeu a urgência na voz do homem.

- Eu preciso que você veja uma coisa.

- Desculpe, eu já volto. - Carlos deu um beijo suave no rosto da morena antes de se afastar indo ao encontro de Sirius que o aguardava já na porta. - Afinal o que é tão importante para você me interromper logo agora?

- A taça de Huflepuff.

- Encontraram? - O sorriso e o suave perfume da garota sumiram da mente do jovem Weasley no mesmo instante que Sirius pronunciou aquelas palavras.

- Na verdade encontrei, venha.

Num instante os dois homens olhavam admirados o objeto tão cobiçado. Aparentemente era realmente a taça que queriam, mas tinham que ter certeza de que se tratava realmente do mesmo objeto que fora transformado em horcrux por Voldemort.

- Trícia. - Sirius voltou sua atenção para a mulher que o aguardava. - Você se importaria se eu trouxesse uma pessoa aqui para ver essa taça?

- Não, claro. Pode vir quando quiser.

- Você vai trazer Harry aqui? - Carlinhos perguntou num sussurro onde somente Sirius pudesse escutar.

- Não sei, talvez seja necessário marcar uma reunião da Ordem para decidirmos, mas o mais urgente é avisarmos Moody e Lupin.

- Vocês vão embora agora? - Trícia Holand olhava ansiosa para Sirius.

- É... - Sirius e Carlinhos se entreolharam, numa consulta muda sobre que atitude tomar, pois era evidente que nenhum dos dois queria realmente sair naquele momento. - O que você acha?

- Não sei... Está tarde, Lupin já deve estar dormindo e até Moody aparecer... - Carlinhos falava pensativo.

- E também tem o fato de somente Harry poder reconhecer. - Completou Sirius.

- Isso, e não podemos aparecer em Hogwarts agora e tirá-lo de lá, temos que falar com McGonagall antes. - O sorriso de Carlos chegou até os olhos. - Bom, eu vou... voltar pra lá... e qualquer coisa... me chame.

Sirius quase riu da atitude de Carlinhos. O rapaz parecia ter virado adolescente outra vez e só faltou correr de encontro a garota com a qual estava conversando. Aproximou-se de Trícia dizendo:

- Desculpe o Carlos, acho que o convívio com os dragões o está afetando.

- Tudo bem. - Ela olhou para a taça intrigada. - O que está acontecendo, afinal?

- Eu... não posso dizer no momento, mas prometo que assim que puder eu conto. - Sirius sentia que podia confiar inteiramente nela, mas não iria arriscar a integridade da Ordem falando de algo tão importante no meio de uma festa. - Combinado?

- Eu confio em você, Black. - Os olhos verdes o encararam e ele se sentiu em chamas.

- Se você soubesse o que estou pensando, não confiaria tanto. - Ele mexeu nos cabelos dela, numa carícia suave.

Por um momento Sirius vislumbrou um leve tom rosa no rosto delicado da mulher a sua frente, porém logo ela se recompôs e um sorriso maroto se formou antes das palavras saíram de sua boca como uma melodia.

- Se você soubesse o que eu estou pensando... - Trícia sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar. -... já teria me levado daqui.

Sirius Black não demorou mais de um segundo para assimilar o sentido da frase da mulher a sua frente, e nem precisou de legilimência para cumprir a sua vontade. Saíram discretamente da festa e só foram vistos novamente na manhã seguinte, quando ele a deixou em frente à mansão antes de aparatar para a casa da praia, quase no mesmo instante em que Carlinhos também aparecia, ambos se olharam sorridentes e sem comentarem a noite anterior entraram na casa com a feliz notícia: a taça de Huflepuff fora encontrada!

N/BETA: Ai, ai (suspirando) Ai, ai, (depois de um longo tempo) Gente o que eu simples mortal posso falar do final desse capítulo? Sim, eu vou começar a falar do final rsssssssss... SIRIUS! (olhinhos brilhando) Sirius na ativa, meu Merlim, mana vc vai me matar do coração qualquer dia desses, MERLIM!!! Obrigada por isso viu? Tá, ninguém deve estar entendendo nada do que eu tô falando, mas obrigada mesmo assim hauahuahaua... EU SIMPLESMENTE AMEI DE CORAÇÃO O SIRIUS E A TRICIA!!! Nem preciso mais falar rsssssss... Ah, eu amei a reconciliação do Harry e da Gina, exatamente como estávamos pensando, mas vc se supera e faz ainda melhor, adorei os foras que a Gi deu no Harry, é isso ai ruivinha. Um viva para a ruiva!!! O Rony e a Mione tb estão com tudo. No geral posso dizer que a fic está tomando rumos ótimos e mais um horcruxes foi achado YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Parabéns mana e continue sempre!!! Beijos a todos os leitores!

Nota da Pri: AMORES!!!!!! Gente eu estou tão feliz!!! Recebi uma ótima notícia!!! A partir de 1° de fevereiro serei funcionária do município de Caxias, então vou tentar de todas as maneiras não demorar muito com os próximos capítulos. Paty, beta amada!!! Te amo!!!!!!!!!! Você sabe que eu te adoro e não vejo a hora da gente se encontrar pessoalmente. Bjks.

Georgea: Pode deixar, pedido anotado. Essa semana eu estava meio down e não rolou nada de mais (pelo menos aqui). Bjks querida.

Michele Granger: Já parou de me xingar? Pronto viu, eles se acertaram. Bjks.

Remaria: Pois é, mas ele melhorou nesse. Bjks

Sil17: Ela bem que tentou mais 3 dias foram mais do que suficientes, hahaha. Bjks querida e obrigada.

JulyBlack: Obrigada pelo carinho querida. Espero que continue gostando. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Até que enfim !!! Que bom que você gstou do capítulo. Ri muito com a sua história do grude!. Bjks


	27. Sangue Ruim

Capítulo 27: Sangue Ruim

Lupin acordou assustado com as batidas insistentes na porta. Tonks se mexeu ao seu lado e começou a reclamar com o rosto no travesseiro.

- Será que a gente não pode mais nem dormir sossegada? - Ia levantar para colocar a camiseta das Esquisitonas que estava caída ao pé da cama, mas teve que se cobrir rapidamente ao ver a porta ser aberta num rompante.

- SIRIUS!? - o casal gritou ao mesmo tempo, mas Lupin seguiu perguntando.

- Mas o que você quer há essa hora?

- Aluado, você não vai acreditar! Eu achei a taça!

- O que? - Tonks largou subitamente o lençol que segurava fazendo Sirius arregalar os olhos e Lupin cobri-la prontamente.

- Nymphadora! - Remus virou-se para o amigo com o semblante sério. - Sirius será que dava pra você esperar cinco minutos?

- Qual é, Aluado! Eu dividia o dormitório com você, esqueceu? Já te vi de cuecas. - Falou incrédulo.

- Mas eu não vou me trocar na sua frente priminho! - Tonks respondeu sarcástica.

- Oh, claro. Desculpa! - Sirius virou de frente para a porta. - Como ia dizendo, eu estava lá na festa aí...

- Sirius Black! Será que dava pra você esperar esses cinco minutos lá embaixo?

- Tá bom, mas vê se não vão ficar aí namorando porque eu quero contar toda história logo. - Saiu em direção à escada nem se importando em fechar a porta ao passar.

- Mas... mas... argh! - Lupin estava aparvalhado com a atitude do amigo.

Tonks começou a rir ao ver a expressão emburrada do namorado ao se levantar e fechar a porta. Às vezes o primo parecia uma criança e aparentemente essa era uma das vezes. Deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Lupin que sorriu involuntariamente.

----

Quinze minutos depois, quando Remus e Nymphadora desceram até a sala, ainda encontraram um eufórico Sirius comemorando seu achado de um jeito tão entusiástico que Lupin só se lembrava de ter visto quando o amigo beijara pela primeira vez.

- Vocês não podem afirmar com certeza. - A voz grave e autoritária de Moody sobressaiu ao burburinho e só então o casal o avistou sentado a um canto.

- Por isso mesmo não fizemos nada antes de avisar à Ordem! - Carlinhos disse calmamente.

-O que aconteceu afinal para você invadir meu quarto daquele jeito? - Remus se aproximou de Sirius e perguntou.

-Aluado meu amigo! - Segurou o amigo pelos ombros e com um enorme sorriso completou. - Eu, Sirius Black primeiro e único, encontrei a taça de Hufflepuff!

- Como? Você não ia naquela festa chique? - Tonks perguntou se sentando ao lado de Molly no sofá.

- Foi lá mesmo! - Sirius soltou Lupin e virou-se para as outras pessoas na sala. - A família da Trícia tem uma coleção de variados objetos mágicos que a avó dela começou. A taça foi uma de suas últimas aquisições.

- Trícia? - Lupin percebeu o jeito informal com que o amigo tinha falado e trocando um olhar significativo com Tonks que conteve um sorriso, perguntou.

- É. Trícia Holland. A filha dos anfitriões.

- A moça do batom vermelho. - Nymphadora concluiu com uma piscada.

- Ahm? Sim... Mas como... - Sirius estava intrigado em saber como Tonks poderia saber sobre a cor do batom que Trícia estivera usando.

- Simples. Tem uma marca de batom na sua gola. - Sirius levantou a sobrancelha mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Arthur voltou a conversa para o tema principal fazendo o assunto mancha de batom ficar esquecido..

- Mas será que essa taça é realmente a que a gente procura?

- Essa também é a minha dúvida. - Completou Moody.

- Bom, a gente pensou que o Harry poderia identificá-lo e Moody verificar o nível de magia que a taça tem. - Carlinhos concluiu se aproximando de Sirius.

- Será que devemos mesmo incomodar o Harry com isso? - Molly falou preocupada.

- Acredite Molly, o Harry faz questão de ser incomodado. Na verdade acho que ele não gostaria nada de saber que tentaram deixá-lo de fora. - Completou Sirius na eterna discussão com Molly sobre quem sabia o que era melhor para Harry, fazendo com que a senhora começasse a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Mas... - Molly ia replicar mas Arthur preferiu interromper antes que aquilo se tornasse mais uma das intermináveis discussões entre os dois.

- Então vocês vão até Hogwarts falar com ele.

- E se Minerva autorizar a gente vai em seguida até a casa dos Holland verificar.

- Quanto a isso não deve ter nenhum problema. - Lupin sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Tonks. - Foi uma das condições para que Harry voltasse à escola: poder sair para resolver algo relativo às horcruxes.

- Eu não sabia desse acordo! - Exclamou Molly indignada.

- Nem eu. - Ao contrário, Sirius parecia orgulhoso da atitude do afilhado, o que fez a sra. Weasley bufar. - Então está perfeito! Eu vou agora tomar um banho e me trocar, depois a gente vai.

Depois que Sirius foi se arrumar, os demais foram tomar o café da manhã que a sra. Longbotton havia mandado preparar. Quando este desceu, engoliu algumas torradas com suco e em seguida junto com Lupin e Moody rumaram para Hogwarts.

--------

Hermione não podia acreditar em toda aquela comoção que se espalhava pela escola. Era realmente incrível que quase nenhum dos alunos ainda tinha se dado conta do alinhamento dos planetas previsto para dali a duas semanas. Eles tinham previsto o acontecimento durante as aulas de astronomia do quinto ano, mas parecia que somente ela tinha prestado atenção no assunto. Quanta novidade! Chegava a ser engraçado o modo como Lilá e Parvati, que agora se contentavam com as aulas de Firenze, aparentavam ter feito a descoberta do século quando contaram a "novidade" no meio do salão comunal, descrevendo a formação que se assemelhava a letra V e que, "segundo as sábias orientações do belo centauro", significavam uma iminente mudança na ordem das forças. Para Hermione o tal alinhamento dos planetas só significava aumento do trabalho de monitoria da torre de astronomia no dia em questão. Mas para muitos significava que dessa vez não seria a grifinória a ganhar a taça das casas, ou que os Cannons iam finalmente vencer o campeonato (Acorda, Rony!). Para Lilá aparentemente significava que um ruivo ia voltar a cruzar o seu caminho, ou pelo menos foi isso que ela disse quando percebeu que Hermione entrava no dormitório na noite anterior. Reprimiu um riso sarcástico ao ouvir novamente o comentário das duas garotas durante o almoço na segunda-feira.

- Mas o que tem de tão importante nesse alinhamento afinal? - Perguntou Harry ao ver a amiga girar os olhos para os comentários de Lilá.

- Esse tipo de alinhamento é extremamente raro e de acordo com alguns livros promove a congruência de energias.

Harry olhou para Rony que parecia tão confuso quanto ele, mesmo depois da explicação de Hermione e decidiu que fosse qual fosse o resultado prático do posicionamento incomum dos planetas, pelo menos tinha servido para que a maioria dos alunos se esquecesse de fazer piadinhas sobre seu pedido de desculpas no final do jogo do último sábado.

Rony ainda formulava uma série de prováveis acontecimentos que poderiam decorrer do tal fenômeno astronômico, dentre estes a obtenção de Os em todas as matérias nos NIEM's, quando Harry sentiu Gina lhe chamando a atenção para a entrada do salão.

- Harry, olhe. É o Sirius. - Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry evidenciando a felicidade de ver seu padrinho.

- Olá garotos! Como estão? - Colocou as mãos nos ombros do afilhado e sorriu.

Após cumprimentar todos, inclusive Luna que saíra da mesa da Corvinal só pra isso e depois se sentou ao lado de Neville, Sirius pediu para falar a sós com Harry que depois de trocar um sorriso com os amigos, devido à evidente animação do homem, seguiu-o até a porta do salão principal.

- Essa animação toda também é por conta do alinhamento dos planetas? - Gracejou Harry.

- Ahm? Não! - Sirius olhou-o incerto, porém animado. - Harry, você nem vai acreditar! Achei a taça de Hufflepuff!

Harry que até então estava se sentindo contagiado pela animação demonstrada pelo padrinho sentiu seu ânimo diminuir consideravelmente. Foi com esforço que conseguiu perguntar.

- Tem certeza?

- É aí que você entra. - Sem perceber o desânimo do afilhado, Sirius passou um braço por seu ombro e continuou empolgado. - Eu vim até aqui te buscar para irmos até o local onde a taça está, para que você possa verificar.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Gina. Ela era seu motivo para lutar e para sobreviver, era seu porto seguro e sua fonte de felicidade e a taça de Hufflepuff era o último obstáculo a ser superado para que pudessem realmente ser felizes. Isso se ele conseguisse derrotar Voldemort. De qualquer forma depois que destruíssem a taça ia faltar pouco para a situação se definir, e ele esperava estar vivo para saber que rumo a história ia tomar. Virou-se novamente para Sirius e num consentimento triste falou.

- Ok, então vamos.

Sirius e Harry subiram rapidamente as escadas rumo à torre da grifinória. Enquanto Black conversava animadamente com a Velha Gorda, e Harry podia jurar que o tinha ouvido pedindo desculpas por tê-la atacado depois da sua fuga de Azkaban, o rapaz trocou rapidamente de roupa, pois como tinha dito o padrinho ele chamaria muita atenção com as vestes de Hogwarts e plena Londres trouxa. Depois de já arrumado foi ao encontro de Lupin e Moody que os esperavam na sala da diretora. Sabia que deveria avisar Gina sobre sua saída, mas tinha dúvidas se conseguiria deixá-la se o fizesse, então apenas partiu, sem olhar para trás.

--------

Gina estava cada vez mais preocupada. Harry saíra na hora do almoço e não voltara mais. Tentou saber alguma coisa com Gui depois da aula de DCAT, mas o irmão também não estava sabendo de nada sobre a visita de Sirius à escola. O que a deixou mais preocupada foi a expressão que vislumbrou no rosto de Harry enquanto este conversava com o padrinho. Ele no início estava alegre, contudo em algum momento pôde perceber esse sentimento dando lugar a um misto de aflição e tristeza no rosto dele. E depois ele tinha sumido. Com sorte quando chegasse no salão comunal Harry a estaria esperando.

Atravessou os corredores praticamente correndo quando a última aula acabou. Um aperto em seu peito dizia que algo tinha acontecido. Quando entrou na torre da casa dos leões, percebeu que nenhum integrante do trio estava presente, mas sabia que Neville, que no momento estava sentado em frente à lareira, poderia ter alguma informação, sobre eles. Jogou o material no chão perto do sofá e perguntou abruptamente.

- Neville, você viu o Harry?

- Ah, oi Gina. Não. Ele não participou da aula de herbologia, mas eu não faço Transfiguração, então você tem que perguntar pra outra pessoa. - Gina olhou-o desconsolada.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

- Olhe, Hermione e Rony estão entrando, eles devem saber de mais alguma coisa. - O rapaz avisou ao ver os amigos adentrarem o salão.

- É, eu vou perguntar pra eles.

Gina pegou a mochila no chão e tacou-a nas costas, indo rapidamente em direção ao irmão e Hermione que agora a olhavam de um jeito que a fazia se sentir ainda pior. Definitivamente algo tinha acontecido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Gi. Pelo menos ainda. - Rony se aproximou e segurando a irmã pelo cotovelo a levou até a mesa que costumavam ficar no canto do salão.

- Onde está Harry? - Seu coração batia descontrolado de preocupação.

- Não sabemos direito. - Hermione disse numa calma controlada. - Sirius achou a taça.

- A taça? - ela olhou do irmão para a cunhada, incrédula. - Vocês querem dizer a taça...?

- Isso mesmo. - Gina afundou na cadeira e segurou o rosto com as mãos, pensativa.

- Nós ficamos preocupados quando Harry não voltou da conversa com Sirius e então decidimos perguntar para a diretora McGonagall quando terminou a aula de Transfiguração. - Rony explicou, sentando-se de frente para a irmã.

- Ela nos disse que Sirius tinha encontrado a taça de Hufflepuff e que precisavam do Harry para poderem ter certeza de que é realmente a taça que procuramos. - Hermione completou.

- Merlin. A gente não pode ter um pouco de descanso, não é? - Gina concluiu desanimada. - E ele volta quando?

- Não sabemos.

Definitivamente foi uma noite péssima para Gina, Rony e Hermione. Eles aguardaram pacientemente a volta de Harry até depois do jantar. Parecia que a preocupação também era evidente no rosto dos professores e Rony podia jurar que vira um sorriso condescendente de Hagrid para eles. Quando voltaram para o salão comunal Gina teve que ficar sozinha para que os outros dois fossem cumprir suas obrigações da monitoria, mas tão logo eles terminaram, retornaram rapidamente para junto de Gina e ficaram a espera de notícias. A madrugada já tinha começado quando desistiram de esperar e foram para os dormitórios tentar descansar um pouco, coisa que parecia ser impossível.

------

Quando Harry, Lupin, Sirius e Moody chegaram em frente à casa dos Holland foram prontamente recebidos por Trícia e sua mãe que os aguardavam. Lupin e Harry se entreolharam divertidos ao perceberem Sirius se aproximar todo sorrisos até a moça, cumprimentando-a cheio de atenções e depois os apresentando a elas. A sra. Holland conduziu-os até uma espécie de escritório e assim que todos se acomodaram tratou de questionar.

- A minha filha me contou que os senhores têm interesse na taça de Hufflepuff?

- Se for realmente o objeto que procuramos, sim. – Sirius tomou a dianteira na conversa.

- Claro. Venham verificar.

A senhora Holland levou-os até um cômodo com diversas estantes e se aproximou da mesma onde Sirius tinha visto a taça na noite anterior, retirou de lá a redoma de vidro que guardava o belo objeto e depositou-a na mesa que agora ocupava o centro da sala, deixando que os homens pudessem apreciá-la mais de perto.

Harry, que vinha logo atrás do padrinho estancou assim que conseguiu pôr os olhos na taça, reconhecendo-a de imediato como sendo a mesma que vira na penseira junto com Dumbledore. Moody se aproximou e agora tanto seu olho natural quanto o mágico focalizavam o objeto enquanto murmurava feitiços.

- E então? – Trícia que acompanhava todos os movimentos deles com curiosidade, perguntou.

Harry olhou de Lupin para Sirius e sentindo um misto de satisfação e decepção que não o abandonava desde que o padrinho lhe informara sobre a descoberta da taça, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- O nível de magia é exatamente aquele que procuramos. – Olho-Tonto concluiu.

- Sra. Holland, eu gostaria de comprar esta taça. – Sirius foi direto.

- Ahm? – Tanto Trícia quanto a mãe o olharam espantadas, fazendo com que o homem tentasse explicar.

- O fato é que nós precisamos muito dessa taça e por isso me disponho a comprá-la.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Trícia olhava incrédula para a redoma sobre a mesa. – Você quer comprar essa velha taça amaldiçoada?

- Isso mesmo. – Sirius respondeu.

A sra. Holland observou atentamente os homens à sua frente e depois a taça que sua mãe havia adquirido antes de morrer. Nunca fora realmente apegada àqueles objetos e a taça em questão nunca a agradara, principalmente por ser um objeto amaldiçoado. Lembrava-se até que fora contra a compra, mas sua mãe ficara fascinada com a possibilidade de ter um objeto de um dos fundadores da Escola de Magia inglesa.

- Sr. Black, as nossas famílias mantiveram laços de amizade durante muitos anos, e acredito que minha mãe não se oporia se resolvêssemos emprestá-la a vocês.

- Infelizmente se a maldição for realmente a que estamos pensando, sra. Holland, é muito provável que a taça possa vir a ser destruída. – Lupin explicou de seu jeito calmo.

- Oh, entendo. – A senhora não imaginava o tipo de maldição que pudesse existir naquele objeto e pelo visto deveria ser algo bem grave.

- Estou disposto a pagar a quantia que a senhora pedir. – Sirius disse sério, fazendo com que Trícia que apenas observava a cena, se aproximasse e tocando seu braço enquanto olhava-o diretamente, perguntou preocupada.

- É tão perigoso assim? – Ele passou as costas da mão pela pele macia do rosto dela ao responder.

- Chega ao ponto de ser uma situação de vida ou morte.

Depois de alguns momentos em que apenas a declaração de Sirius era absorvida pelas pessoas na sala, a sra Holland se decidiu sobre o que fazer, principalmente ao perceber o carinho existente entre o casal ao seu lado.

- Certo. Por mim a taça de Hufflepuff é dos senhores, mas como essa coleção é uma herança de família, Trícia ficará encarregada de estipular o preço por ela. – Piscou para a filha que apenas esboçou um sorriso.

- Muito obrigado, sra. Holland. A senhora não faz idéia da boa ação que acabou de fazer.

- Por nada. Só espero que tomem cuidado. Agora com licença senhores que depois da festa da noite de ontem ainda tenho que terminar de organizar umas coisas.

Os homens se despediram da senhora e Trícia depositou um beijo carinhoso na face de sua mãe. Quando olhou novamente para Sirius este se aproximou e pôde notar um sorriso faceiro se formando no belo rosto da loira.

- Quanto você vai querer pela taça? – Segurou-a pelo braço, acariciando-o com o polegar.

- A gente pode conversar sobre o preço enquanto seus amigos se preparam para levá-la... – Levantou uma das sobrancelhas fazendo-o sorrir maroto.

- Rapazes, eu vou até o escritório resolver o pagamento. – Falou alto sem se virar, ainda hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes que brilhavam. – Já volto. Nesse meio tempo, podem se preparar para levarmos essa "belezinha" embora.

Atônitos com o jeito de Sirius, os três apenas se entreolharam, mas assim que o casal sumiu pela porta, Lupin e Harry sorriram. Definitivamente Sirius parecia ter sido irremediavelmente fisgado. Ainda rindo, Lupin retirou de dentro de suas vestes um grande pedaço de couro de dragão e envolveu a redoma, sendo seguido por Moody que fez uma série de feitiços de proteção.

Harry se limitava a olhar. Ficara feliz de perceber que aos poucos a vida de seu padrinho ia entrando nos eixos, mas um sentimento desagradável de que uma tempestade se formava no horizonte embaçava toda a alegria. Lupin se aproximou e após observar o rapaz atentamente perguntou:

- O que houve, Harry?

- Nada.

- Se você não quiser conversar, eu vou respeitar sua decisão, mas eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que algo o incomoda, e nem preciso de legilimência pra isso.

Harry deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou da janela. Talvez fosse uma boa hora pra dizer a ele que sua cicatriz começara novamente a formigar. Ou não, já que era bem provável que o formigamento se devesse ao fato de estar tão próximo de uma horcrux. Resolveu contar meia verdade e esperar que Lupin acreditasse.

- Falta pouco agora, não é? Tenho medo de não estar preparado.

- Ajuda se eu disser que você está cada vez melhor? – O rapaz o olhou e sorriu amarelo.

- Eu só queria não ter que me preocupar. Ficar sem saber o que vai acontecer, e principalmente quando vai acontecer, está me enlouquecendo.

Lupin queria poder terminar com a angústia do filho de seu amigo, mas nem ele mesmo tinha uma resposta para aquelas dúvidas, então se limitou a confortá-lo segurando em seu ombro, num gesto de amizade. Sirius chamou-os da entrada da sala, informando, com um sorriso maroto que já podiam ir. Moody, Lupin e Harry se despediram formalmente da moça e rumaram para os jardins. Sirius depositou um beijo suave nos lábios dela e após uma carícia em seu rosto, os seguiu.

Enquanto Olho-Tonto ia na frente informando que deveriam passar a noite na sede da Ordem para evitar serem pegos de surpresa nos arredores de Hogsmead ao anoitecer, Harry se aproximou do padrinho e perguntou, um pouco antes de chegarem no local onde iriam aparatar.

- Ela cobrou um preço muito alto pela taça?

Sirius olhou para o afilhado e com um belo sorriso, seguido de sua risada rouca respondeu, antes de sumir aparatando.

- Um jantar a dois essa noite.

--------

Harry e Lupin entraram pelos portões de Hogwarts na manhã seguinte, carregando um estranho embrulho e mesmo não entrando no salão principal, foram imediatamente percebidos por Gina, Rony e Hermione que já estavam sentados na mesa da grifinória tomando o café, apesar de ser ainda muito cedo. Os três não tinham conseguido dormir, preocupados com a falta de notícias e tão logo o viram, foram ao seu encontro.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Gina evidentemente preocupada.

- Vamos lá pra sala da diretora que a gente explica melhor. – Lupin falou se adiantando em direção às escadas.

Gina se aproximou de Harry que a abraçou imediatamente, beijando os cabelos cor de fogo com carinho. Ainda não tinha idéia de como pudera ser tão estúpido ao ponto de achar que conseguiria ficar longe dela

- Ficamos preocupados, cara. – Rony falou enquanto eles seguiam Lupin.

- Não explicaram pra vocês o que a gente foi fazer? – perguntou curioso.

- Explicaram, mas não é a mesma coisa que estar com você, não é? – Hermione concluiu. - E ai? Vocês conseguiram?

- Conseguimos. – Apontou para o embrulho que Lupin carregava.

Aproveitaram que Lupin já tinha aberto a passagem para a escada em espiral e seguiram para a sala de McGonagall. Quando entraram Remus já estava retirando o couro de dragão que recobria a redoma, deixando que todos pudessem observar melhor a taça de Hufflepuff.

Haviam se passado apenas alguns poucos minutos até que o professor Flitwich entrou junto com Gui e cumprimentou os demais. Se certificando que não haveria perigo, Lupin e o professor de feitiços abriram a redoma e tentaram alcançar a taça dentro desta mas uma espécie de barreira os impedia de se aproximarem. O pequeno professor quebrou então o vidro que circundava o objeto e fez com que os cacos desaparecessem com um aceno de varinha. Porém ainda não conseguiam tocar no pequeno cálice. Gui tentou tocar com a varinha, mas esta além de sequer tocá-la ainda soltou fortes faíscas que começaram a incendiar a toalha da mesa. A diretora se aproximou e apagou o fogo, reparando a toalha rapidamente. Harry lembrou-se das luvas de couro de dragão que ganhara de aniversário de Remus e Tonks e através de um feitiço convocatório fez com que estas aparecessem voando minutos depois.

- Deixe-me tentar.

Harry calçou as luvas e se aproximou. Ao chegar a alguns milímetros da taça sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica atravessasse seu corpo o que ele imaginou ter deixado seus cabelos ainda mais arrepiados. Enquanto Gina ia ao encontro de Harry ver se estava tudo bem, Rony ficou apenas olhando para a taça compenetrado.

- E se tentássemos fazer o mesmo que a Gi fez com a pena? – O ruivo falou ainda observando o cálice sobre a mesa.

- É. Talvez dê certo. – Harry falou incerto.

- Não creio que irá funcionar. – Hermione concluiu. – Vejam bem, cada horcrux foi destruída de um jeito diferente, veneno de basilisco, gigante, espada, feitiço...

- Mas não custa tentar, né Mione? – Harry disse já se aproximando da espada. Olhou para a diretora e perguntou. – Posso?

- Eu não sei se seria sensato, mas...

O moreno agradeceu e pegou a espada de Gryffindor. Gina foi afastada do rapaz por Rony que também puxou Hermione para o fundo da sala. Todos sabiam que a energia liberada poderia ser muito grande e não queriam arriscar. Harry piscou para Gi, que apertava as mãos e mordia os lábios torcendo para que tudo ocorresse bem. Harry viu quando a ruiva fechou os olhos ao vê-lo levantar a espada para dar o golpe derradeiro, mas ela os arregalou novamente ao ouvir o baque surdo que reverberou no recinto quando a espada fez contato com a barreira protetora que se instalou novamente ao redor da taça.

Gina aproximou-se rapidamente de Harry que parecia levemente trêmulo devido ao impacto e o abraçou. Não podia negar que estava um pouco aliviada de nada ter acontecido. Mas infelizmente voltaram à estaca zero. Ainda tinham que descobrir como destruir a taça. Harry depositou novamente a espada de Godric em seu lugar e sentou-se desolado em uma cadeira.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de irem para suas classes. – A diretora anuiu.

- Bom, nós temos os primeiros tempos vagos... – Harry falou esperançoso.

- Mas eu tenho que ir. – Gina fez um muxoxo. – Aula de poções.

Minerva fez um gesto resignado enquanto via Gina, Gui e o professor Flitwich se retirarem para suas aulas, ficando à sós com o trio e Lupin. Teria sido bom se Olho-Tonto não estivesse tratando de assuntos relacionados à Ordem nesta manhã, pois certamente toda a ajuda seria muito bem vinda para que pudessem descobrir como destruir a taça.

Depois de muito tempo em que estavam ali apenas olhando Hermione se aproximou da taça e pôs-se a observá-la atentamente. Pensava em como as outras horcruxes tinham sido destruídas e tentava imaginar como aquela poderia ser extinta. Definitivamente seria uma pena acabar com tão bela peça. A taça de Hufflepuff fora feita de uma folha de ouro finíssima, suas asas forjadas de forma tão delicada e com a imagem de um texugo levemente gravada simbolizando a casa de sua procedência. Quase que instintivamente Hermione tocou a borda do objeto, soltando um pequeno grito de dor e surpresa ao sentir seu dedo ser cortado e começar imediatamente a sangrar.

- Hermione! – Rony se aproximou preocupado.

- Está tudo bem. – A garota sorriu embaraçada. – Eu acho.

- Episkey. – O ruivo pegou a mão da namorada e imediatamente murmurou o feitiço curativo.

- Como você conseguiu tocar na taça? - Harry olhava para a amiga com o cenho franzido de incompreensão.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Hermione olhou novamente para o objeto em cima da mesa, como se isso a ajudasse a compreender a situação. – Estava apenas observando e tentando imaginar como poderíamos acabar com ela e de repente: a toquei. Mas a borda é muito fina e... Não sei...

- Por Merlin, olhem isso! – A voz de Lupin foi ouvida por todos.

- Mas o quê... – Minerva McGonagall não conseguiu esconder sua incredulidade.

- Pelo visto o sangue da Hermione começou a corroer a taça quando a atingiu. – Remus concluiu após pensar por alguns instantes.

- Incrível! – o quadro de Dumbledore se pronunciou atrás de Harry que olhou para a imagem do antigo professor com dúvida. – Claro que de um mau gosto previsível, vindo de Tom Riddle, mas inegavelmente incrível.

- Como assim, Alvo? - A diretora inquiriu.

- Qual é a coisa que Tom mais despreza?

- Os nascidos trouxa. – Respondeu Harry prontamente, temendo que as idéias que começavam a se formar em sua mente se confirmassem.

- Justamente. – Falou simplesmente Dumbledore.

- Quer dizer que o sangue de um nascido trouxa é aquilo que poderá destruir a horcrux? – Hermione perguntou o que Harry tanto temia.

- Provavelmente, se uma nascida trouxa foi a única que conseguiu se aproximar dela, isso sem falar no que acabamos de ver acontecer quando o sangue tocou a superfície da taça. – Lupin respondeu com a expressão gravemente séria.

- É nenhum de nós conseguiu chegar tão perto. – Disse Harry com pesar.

- Contudo não creio que simples gotas do sangue da srta. Granger serão suficientes para acabar com uma magia tão forte. – O quadro de Dumbledore voltou a se manifestar, fazendo com que Rony que até então se mantivera calado, apenas observando, se pronunciasse.

- O que o senhor está querendo dizer?

- O que ele está querendo dizer, Rony, é que é provável que a taça tenha que ser preenchida com "sangue ruim". – Hermione explicou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

- Nem pensar, Hermione. – Rony a segurou pelos ombros num entendimento claro de que sabia exatamente o que ela estava planejando. – Você não vai fazer isso!

- Rony, Nós temos cerca de quatro litros de sangue em nosso corpo e na taça cabem no máximo a medida de um copo normal ou seja, um quarto de litro. – Ela falava com um pequeno sorriso, tentando argumentar, enquanto contornava o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. - Vai ser fácil e não vai me fazer falta. Será como uma doação de sangue igual ao que os trouxas costumam fazer.

Rony olhou para as outras pessoas presentes na sala da diretora em busca de apoio para impedir Hermione de fazer o que inevitavelmente a garota estava pensando em fazer.

- Harry, Lupin. – O ruivo os olhava pedindo ajuda.

- Talvez seja nossa única opção, Rony. – Lupin falou tentando acalmá-lo.

Harry se limitou a observar o quanto o chão da sala da diretora brilhava. Não tinha coragem de olhar o amigo nos olhos e confessar que também achava provavelmente Hermione seria a única capaz de destruir aquela horcrux, apesar de estar com uma estranha certeza de que não seria assim tão simples quanto ela falara.

Hermione abraçou Rony e não se importando com a presença das outras pessoas na sala, beijou-o com paixão. Sabia em seu íntimo que se tudo corresse como ela acabava de falar, seria rápido e simples demais e isso não combinava com o jeito de Voldemort fazer as coisas. Passou por Harry e deu um beijo em seu rosto, pela expressão que leu nos olhos verdes ele também achava que algo estava em desacordo. Aproximou-se novamente da taça e pegou-a. Lançou um sorriso fraco para Rony que a observava apreensivo e com um movimento preciso fez um corte em seu pulso com a fina borda do cálice. Mordeu o lábio para impedir que o grito de dor fosse ouvido e corajosamente, como uma boa grifinória, deixou que o sangue escoasse para dentro da horcrux.

Rony se aproximou de Hermione ao perceber a dor que ela havia sentido, mas ao tentar tocá-la a mesma barreira protetora que antes se formava ao redor da taça agora envolvia também a jovem impedindo-o de abraçá-la e confortá-la. O ruivo ficou transtornado e no mesmo instante Harry se aproximou, assim como McGonagall que trazia a preocupação evidente em seu rosto. Hermione abriu um pequeno sorriso que não convencia ninguém e falou.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem.

- Eu vou mandar a Papoula providenciar uma poção revigorante para ela. – A diretora falou ao rumar para a porta. – Volto num instante.

Rony ficou na distância mínima que a barreira deixava e procurava olhar o tempo inteiro para Hermione, como se assim pudesse passar toda força necessária para ela. A garota o olhava com carinho enquanto percebia que apesar do volume de sangue que já havia escorrido para o interior da taça ter sido o suficiente para enchê-la, este ainda se encontrava pela metade.

Harry notou quando o olhar de Hermione parou sobre o conteúdo da taça, fazendo-a ficar com aquele ar preocupado de quando algo não estava saindo exatamente como ela previra, mas depois voltou a se direcionar em Rony junto com um sorriso fraco. Se aproximou do amigo e só então tomou ciência do que ocorria. A taça parecia absorver mais sangue do que o esperado o que significava que Hermione poderia perder mais sangue do que imaginava, ou podia. Olhou para Lupin que aparentemente também acabara de perceber o real perigo que a garota corria. O ex-professor se adiantou para a porta da sala da diretora dizendo simplesmente.

- Vou ver se madame Pomfrey tem alguma poção para reposição de sangue.

- Hermione você tem que parar com isso. – Rony falava sério. – A gente arruma outra pessoa pra fazer, sei lá... outro jeito.

- Eu estou bem, Ron. Eu consigo. – A garota respondeu tentando passar algo que evidentemente não sentia.

- Está bem nada! – O ruivo gritou exasperado. – Já está tão pálida e fraca que dá pra perceber de longe.

Harry notou que realmente Hermione parecia extremamente cansada, seus lábios já se encontravam esbranquiçados e ressecados, sua pele até a pouco corada agora se apresentava bastante pálida e seu corpo começava a tremer ligeiramente. Imaginou que se Rony estivesse sentindo o mesmo pânico que ele ao vê-la – e ele achava que o amigo estava sentindo pelo menos dez vezes mais – este não via a hora de poder tirá-la dali.

- Talvez se tentássemos alguns feitiços, conseguíssemos chegar até ela. – O moreno falou para o amigo que concordou.

Miraram a barreira protetora e disseram simultaneamente:

- Bombarda!

Contudo os feitiços apenas fizeram a barreira vibrar e Hermione reter a respiração como se sentisse ainda mais dor.

- Parem vocês dois. – Falou fraca. – Por favor.

- Mas Mione, você... – Rony aproximou-se o mais que pôde, desesperado.

- Me deixe apenas terminar isso, Ron. – Ela lançou uma tentativa de sorriso. – Até porque acho que não tenho mais nenhuma alternativa, não é mesmo?

- Mi... – Rony murmurou. A dor de ver a pessoa amada sofrendo sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-la corroendo-o cada vez mais. – Eu sei que você vai conseguir.

Hermione sorriu levemente antes de sentir que suas pernas cediam ao súbito cansaço e ela se deixava ajoelhar no chão, sentando em seguida sobre elas. Rony sentiu lágrimas quentes arderem em seus olhos, mas impediu-as de cair. Tinha que passar força para Hermione, não desespero. Acomodou-se de frente para ela e procurou colocar em seu rosto um sorriso confiante.

- Vai acabar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Como que para discordar abertamente das palavras do ruivo, Lupin e McGonagall retornaram à sala com expressões ainda mais preocupadas, informando que a poção ainda demoraria algum tempo para ficar pronta. Hermione pareceu ainda mais exausta e Harry receou que estivesse chegando o momento da garota desistir de lutar contra o torpor que evidentemente a tomava. Sentou-se ao lado de Rony e tentou passar apoio abraçando-o pelos ombros.

- Ei, cadê a garota corajosa que eu conheço? – Harry tentou gracejar, fazendo a amiga olhá-lo com carinho.

- Mi, você não pode desistir. Falta pouco agora. – Rony falava com carinho olhando-a nos olhos e não se importando com uma lágrima que escorreu por sua face. – Eu preciso de você aqui.

Hermione se esforçou para sorrir a despeito de toda a dor que sentia e disse num fio de voz:

- Seu trasgo egoísta.

- Merlin! – A diretora exclamou apreensiva.

A taça agora quase completa de sangue, emitia um brilho que a cada segundo se tornava mais forte fazendo com que ficasse extremamente difícil olhá-la diretamente. Mas mesmo assim Rony e Hermione ainda se olhavam nos olhos, como se a forte luz não os incomodasse.

Quando o volume de sangue atingiu a borda do pequeno cálice e começou a transbordá-lo, a luz se intensificou de tal forma que nem mesmo o casal conseguiu manter os olhos abertos e então a taça de Hufflepuff explodiu fazendo com que a barreira se desfizesse.

Rony imediatamente se aproximou de Hermione que parecia ainda mais fraca, pois além de ter perdido muito sangue havia sido atingida diretamente pela explosão e agora seu corpo estava repleto de pequenos cortes devido aos estilhaços. Segurou-a pelos braços e aconchegou-a em seu peito com o rosto agora coberto de lágrimas que ele não mais impedia.

- Hermione, fala comigo. – Murmurou desesperado. – Eu não disse que você conseguiria? – Beijou-lhe os cabelos castanhos. – Você é a bruxa mais corajosa que eu conheço. Fala comigo.

Harry parecia paralisado de choque ao ver o estado de sua amiga, mas sentiu um certo alívio quando a viu abrir um pouco os olhos na direção de Rony.

- Ron... – A voz de Hermione era praticamente inaudível.

- Graças a Merlin! – Beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e completou num sussurro. – Eu te amo, Hermione.

A garota tentou sorrir nos braços do amado, fez um grande esforço para tocar em seu rosto e secou algumas lágrimas antes de completar ainda num fio de voz.

- Eu... também... te... a...

- HERMIONE!

Rony sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais ao perceber o corpo de Hermione amolecer em seus braços quando ela desfaleceu. Num desespero cada vez maior não conseguia perceber sua respiração. O sacrifício fora grande demais.

--------

N/A: Entra devagar e olha em volta Oi gente!!!! Tudo belezinha??? O que acharam??? Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de avisar àqueles que perguntaram que sim, a fic está em sua parte final. Provavelmente terá mais uns 4 ou 5 capítulos. Que a partir do próximo devem demorar um pouquinho a mais para serem postados. Calma! Ao invés de postar a cada 10 dias como venho fazendo, devo levar duas semanas. No mais: varinhas de alcaçuz e picolés ácidos. BJKS

N/B: Olá pessoal, vou dizer a mesma coisa que falei pra Pri quando terminei de ler esse capítulo "e mas um Horcrux se foi", apesar de te a Mione ter literalmente dado o sangue pra isso rssssssss... tadinha da Mione, mas pelo menos as coisas estão se resolvendo. Tadinho do Harry também, se sentindo cada vez enforcado. E o que eu não poderia deixar de comentar, adivinhem? O SIRIUS!!! Ai, ai... se depender de mim ele ficara muuuuuuuito feliz mesmo hauahauhau... Bem, resumindo, adoro e não canso de repetir que amo betar essa fic. Pri amore é um imenso prazer estar com vc. Beijos enormes para. Te amo viu?

Ara Potter: Miga pode deixar que se alguém perguntar o nome dela ele vai dizer: Ara! Hahaha. Obrigada por tudo. bjks

Remaria: Tá com bloqueio? Aff, é terrível, né? Mas vai com calma, respira fundo, relê a fic e vê se surge alguma idéia. E sim a Trícia é a Patrícia. Como a fic se passa há alguns anos, a gente já a conheceu com o sobrenome de casada: Black. hahaha. Bjks

Georgea: Pois é, nem precisei matar ninnguém! Hahaha Começo segunda sorriso de orelha a outra. Getne eu quero saber o que é que o Sirius tem, porque tudo que a gente escreve com ele fica assim, e até o que não se escreve! hahaha. Vou perguntar pra Paty. Bjks

Michele Granger: Ah tô tão triste de não ter conseguido ir encontrar você e a Ara... Mas se eu fosse era capaz de acabar em briga aqui em casa, e eu não estou pra isso... Bom, vamos falar de coisas boas. Realmente o Harry só tava pensando "naquilo", hahahaha. E o Rony... Ah, o Rony! Sem comentários. Valeu querida, bjks.

Quelone: Menina de onde você tirou essas pérolas? Supimpa? Batuta? Jóia? hahaha. Bjks.

Sil 17: Obrigada pelo carinho querida. A Gina não ia deixar passar em branco tudo aquilo, não é? hahaha. Bjks

July Black: Hahaha, não. Infelizmente eu não vou escrever sobre essas cenas. mas estou planejando algo pros próximos. Bjks

Géia: AMORE! Querida você sabe que eu não ia conseguir fazer o Harry sofrer muito. Eu não consigo ser má com ele durante muito tempo. Hahaha. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Hahaha. Tá eu acredito na sua "inocência". Mas eu acho que você perferia ter ficado escondida com ele e não em Azkaban... Bjks

Anderson: Querido, pensei que tivesse me abandonado. Muito trabalho? É realmente agora falta pouco... Sim, Trícia é a minha beta amada, Paty Black. Bjks


	28. Definições

Capítulo 28: Definições

Rony tinha certeza de que iria enlouquecer se não recebesse logo notícias de Hermione. Depois que ela desmaiara não perdeu tempo, correndo, levou-a nos braços diretamente para a ala hospitalar, quase atropelando Madame Pomfrey que justamente naquele instante, saia para levar a poção restauradora que Slughorn havia acabado de preparar.

Após colocar Hermione no leito indicado pela enfermeira, Rony permaneceu ao lado da namorada, segurando sua mão enquanto a senhora limpava os ferimentos e os curava com precisos movimentos da varinha antes de ministrar a poção que lhe ajudaria a repor o sangue perdido. Mas como a garota permanecia num estado bastante frágil ele foi forçado a se retirar sob ameaças de ser estuporado se não o fizesse.

Agora, longas horas depois onde Rony viu os professores Slughorn e McGonagall se trancarem na enfermaria junto com madame Pomfrey, Harry e Gina se juntaram a ele em frente à porta fechada, o ruivo estava a ponto de surtar se ninguém aparecesse logo com alguma informação. Mesmo com todas as tentativas do amigo e da irmã em fazê-lo acreditar que a demora era absolutamente normal.

Como que ouvindo seu pedido a porta da enfermaria foi aberta e o ruivo se aproximou rapidamente. Porém a expressão preocupada da diretora ao se dirigir a eles, fez com que Rony engolisse em seco.

- Como ela está diretora? - Gina fez a pergunta que seu irmão não conseguiu.

- Infelizmente a srta. Granger apresentou pouca melhora em todo esse tempo e se continuar nesse mesmo estado até amanhã, iremos informar aos seus pais e ela deverá ser transferida para o St. Mungus.

- Ela corre... algum risco? - Harry evitou olhar Rony ao se pronunciar, percebendo a diretora olhar penalizada para eles ao responder.

- Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos, mas ela perdeu mais sangue do que podia e seu corpo ficou muito debilitado e está demorando demais para reagir...

- Eu vou ficar com ela. - Rony falou simplesmente, fazendo menção de entrar, mas sendo impedido por Slughorn que saia.

- Não sei se isso seria adequado, Sr. Weasley.

- Eu prometi que não ia deixá-la.

Minerva McGonagall refletiu por poucos segundos antes de assentir com a cabeça e falar.

- Avise à Papoula que eu o autorizei a ficar. Sr. Potter, Srta. Weasley, os senhores poderão permanecer até a hora do jantar.

Harry olhou agradecido e entrou junto com Rony e Gina para ver Hermione. A amiga estava deitada no final da enfermaria e sua aparência, apesar de um pouco menos pálida, ainda lembrava bastante a Murta-Que-Geme. Rony observou-a atentamente enquanto arrumava os lençóis e ajeitava os cabelos castanhos sobre o travesseiro. Depois puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da namorada ao mesmo tempo em que madame Pomfrey aparecia e Gina lhe informava que tinham autorização para ficar. Harry notou que a enfermeira olhou-os com os olhos marejados e com um sorriso penalizado antes de sair sem reclamar, o que nem de longe o surpreendeu.

Gina se aproximou de Harry e abraçou-o. Sabia que também estava sendo muito difícil para ele ver Hermione assim. A morena podia ser considerada sua cunhada duas vezes, pois além de ser namorada de Rony era a "irmã" de Harry. Ele havia ido informá-la do que acontecera assim que o irmão levou Hermione para a ala hospitalar e desde então eles permaneceram ao lado de Rony.

- A Mione é forte, Rony. Ela vai reagir. - A ruiva falou numa tentativa de consolar a todos.

- É cara, você vai ver. Daqui a pouco ela vai acordar e reclamar com a gente porque faltamos às aulas. - Harry completou ainda olhando para a garota adormecida.

Rony olhou-os sério, e apesar da aparência preocupada e cansada, deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu.

- Eu não tenho a menor dúvida disso. Vocês têm? - Voltou a olhar para Hermione. - Já não está na hora do jantar?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Rony deveria estar querendo ficar sozinho com ela e podiam perfeitamente entender isso. O rapaz beijou a testa de Hermione enquanto Gina fazia o mesmo com o irmão.

- Daqui a pouco traremos algo pra você comer, está bem? - Gina falou quando Harry segurou-a pela mão para saírem.

- Não precisa. Não estou com fome.

Harry assentiu. Quando Gina destruíra a pena de Ravenclaw e fora parar na ala hospitalar ele também não conseguia cogitar a idéia de comer, mesmo sentindo fome.

------

Quando Harry e Gina chegaram à mesa da grifinória até estranharam o burburinho frenético dos outros alunos. Sentaram-se calados e puseram-se a comer nem que fosse somente o suficiente para não acabarem fazendo companhia à Hermione na ala hospitalar. Estavam tão imersos em seus próprios pensamentos que se assustaram quando Luna e Neville sentaram à sua frente e o rapaz perguntou baixo.

- Vocês sumiram. O que aconteceu?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e ela respondeu tristemente.

- Hermione está na enfermaria.

- Algum acidente?

- Neville, eu sinto muito. Mas depois eu te explico ok. - Harry falou cansado. - Aqui não vai dar.

- Coisas da Ordem, né? - Luna concluiu com perspicácia, no que Gina confirmou.

- Já entendi. - Neville assentiu. - Qualquer coisa e que a gente puder ajudar, me avise, está bem?

- Obrigado, Nev.

- Por nada. Mais tarde a gente se vê.

Luna e Neville saíram do salão principal e então Harry percebeu que sua cicatriz ainda estava incomodando o que o fez perder definitivamente a fome. Forçou-se a tomar o restante do suco de abóbora que Gina servira em seu copo e comeu algumas batatas para forrar seu estomago. Tão logo a ruiva terminou de jantar, o que foi rápido, eles também saíram do salão principal. Mas Harry sabia que apesar do cansaço não conseguiria dormir. Estava muito agitado e preocupado para fazê-lo. Quando alcançaram o sétimo andar, parou subitamente de andar, fazendo Gina, que estava de mãos dadas com ele, parar também e o olhar passar a mão livre nos cabelos rebeldes, num gesto nervoso.

- O que houve Harry?

- Eu pensei... bem... - Os olhos verdes encontraram os âmbar e ele deu um sorriso tímido. - A gente podia, sei lá... ficar um pouco na sala precisa...

- Harry! - Ela não podia acreditar que ele estava pensando naquilo num momento daqueles.

- Não! Olhe, é que eu estou preocupado demais e não... não queria ficar sozinho... - Concluiu com o rosto levemente ruborizado.

Gina semicerrou os olhos enquanto pensava sobre a proposta do namorado. A verdade era que ela também não queria ficar sozinha. Parecia que agora, depois que assimilara realmente que tinham conseguido destruir todas as horcruxes que precisavam - afinal Nagini provavelmente só seria destruída um pouco antes de Voldemort - um leve desespero começara a tomar conta de seu coração. Uma aflição que ela sabia que só teria fim quando finalmente Harry vencesse Tom Riddle.

- Certo. Eu também acho que não ia conseguir dormir tão cedo.

Ele a abraçou e continuaram caminhando até chegar na sala precisa que se mostrou exatamente como da primeira vez em que passaram a noite juntos ali. E Gina sentiu seu coração amolecer um pouco. Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama de dossel e com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, afundou o rosto nas mãos.

- Será que Mione vai... - Falou preocupado.

- Hermione vai ficar bem, Harry. - Gina sentou ao seu lado. - Provavelmente amanhã ela já vai estar melhor, você vai ver.

Harry jogou o corpo pra trás, cansado demais de toda aquela história que sabia que mal tinha começado. Como se para exasperá-lo ainda mais sua cicatriz formigava sem parar desde o dia anterior o que começava a preocupá-lo.

- Falta pouco agora. - Constatou numa calma que estava a quilômetros de sentir.

- Você vai se sair bem. - Gina disse segura, deitando-se ao lado dele.

- Eu estou com medo. - Harry virou-se de lado ficando cara a cara com a ruiva que fez o mesmo.

- Eu também. - Ela acariciou o rosto do rapaz carinhosamente, concluindo num sussurro. - Eu te amo

- Eu também te amo. - Os olhos verdes não perdiam nenhum movimento dos castanhos. - E não quero te perder.

- Você não vai me perder. - Gina roçou seus lábios nos dele. - Aconteça o que acontecer.

Harry abraçou-a e deixou que a angústia que sentia saísse através de algumas lágrimas que escorreram caprichosas por sua face e que Gina tratou de secar no mesmo instante. Ela sentou-se novamente e tirou os sapatos fazendo com que o rapaz a olhasse intrigado.

- Ué, você não espera que eu vá dormir calçada e vestida desse jeito, não é?

Gina abriu os botões da camisa e despiu o restante do uniforme de um jeito que todas às vezes o hipnotizava. Deitou-se novamente ajeitando-se melhor sobre os travesseiros, Harry continuava olhando-a como se pudesse ver sua alma, e ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você vai ficar ai?

Saindo de seu transe, ele sorriu levemente antes de também tirar os sapatos e as roupas e se acomodar ao lado da ruiva que tanto amava, abraçando-a enquanto seu monstro particular fazia uma dancinha feliz.

- Achei que você só queria dormir.

- Eu também, mas você me fez mudar de idéia. - Harry respondeu antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente

-------

Logo após Harry e Gina saírem, madame Pomfrey apareceu com uma expressão indecifrável para Rony, ela ainda parecia não ver a necessidade dele ficar ao lado de Hermione o tempo todo, mas ao mesmo tempo ficara penalizada. Como ele sabia que a necessidade de estar ao lado da garota era dele e não de Hermione, fingiu não perceber as indiretas sobre precisar jantar ou não poder passar a noite numa cadeira e continuou como estava: velando seu sono.

Madame Pomfrey não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso antes de sair, avisando que estaria no aposento ao lado, caso acontecesse alguma eventualidade. Rony agradeceu e segurou na mão de Hermione que estava à sua frente.

- Enfim sós! - Tentou brincar, mas seu riso saiu triste. - Sua pele está mais quente e você já está mais corada... - Deu um beijo terno na palma da mão dela e sorriu. - Acho que aqueles dois vão aproveitar para ficar juntos a noite toda, não vão? - Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que ficou sobre a face de Hermione após tomar a poção. - Dona Molly vai enlouquecer se souber o que a "princesa" dela anda aprontando. - Trouxe a mão dela que ainda estava entre as suas para junto de sua face. - Acho que não te contei, mas meu pai veio conversar comigo antes de virmos para Hogwarts. Sabe conversa de homem pra homem? Acho que o Gui andou abrindo aquela boca grande...

Tentou continuar a conversa, mas desanimou. Hermione continuava com a respiração lenta e suave sem assimilar uma só palavra que Rony tinha dito e ele sentiu que o cansaço começava a mostrar suas garras. Soltou-lhe a mão e recostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Você não acha que já está na hora de acordar?

Levantou-se e foi sentar ao lado dela na cama. Ela ainda parecia tão frágil... Rony sentiu seu coração apertar e desistiu de bancar o forte, já que ninguém estava ali para ver. Os olhos azuis umedeceram enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do dela. Tocou nos lábios ainda ressecados dela com os seus, acariciando-os com um beijo suave.

- Vamos Mione, você sabe que eu preciso de você ao meu lado, não sabe? - Falou com a voz embargada, de encontro à pele dela.

- Ro-rony...

A voz de Hermione era apenas um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o coração de Rony falhar uma batida e ele sorrir aliviado.

- Graças a Merlin! - Ele abraçou-a carinhosamente. - E-eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey...

- Não. - Ela interrompeu.

- Mas Mione, você...

- Eu só estou me sentindo muito cansada.

- Você perdeu muito sangue.

- Eu percebi. - Sorriu levemente.

- Você me deu um baita susto, sabia? - Ele comentou sério. - Nunca mais faça uma loucura dessas, ok?

- Combinado. O próximo a arriscar a vida vai ser você. - Ela brincou ainda num fio de voz.

- Se for para evitar que você o faça...

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Fazia uma idéia. - Ele sorriu e pegou em suas mãos. - Agora eu vou avisar a ela.

Assim que foi avisada, madame Pomfrey procurou fazer todos os exames necessários para saber como realmente se encontrava Hermione e ministrou mais uma interminável dose de poções, que provavelmente garantiria uma vida saudável à garota por anos a fio. Depois tentou fazer com que Rony voltasse para a torre da grifinória, mas ele lembrou que a diretora tinha o autorizado a passar a noite, não especificando que ele deveria sair se Hermione melhorasse. A enfermeira deu o caso por encerrado quando viu que a batalha estava irremediavelmente perdida e avisou que não toleraria nenhum tipo de abuso na ala hospitalar e que apareceria sem aviso no meio da noite. Mas como precaução fez com que Hermione tomasse uma poção para dormir que a fez adormecer novamente antes mesmo que a senhora deixasse a enfermaria.

----------

Ao menor movimento de Hermione, na manhã seguinte, Rony já se encontrava ao seu lado, com aparência cansada, mas extremamente feliz. Nem ao menos se importou com o fato de Harry e Gina estarem ao seu lado com os cabelos úmidos e com as mesmas vestes do dia anterior.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. - Hermione sorriu levemente.

- Como está se sentindo? - Perguntou Harry preocupado, tomando a mão da garota entre as suas.

- Cansada. Parece que percorri correndo todo o terreno de Hogwarts.

Os quatro riram aliviados chamando a atenção de Madame Pomfrey que voltou a implicar com a presença deles, dando á trégua por encerrada. No mesmo instante Lupin e Sirius entravam na enfermaria fazendo-a bufar.

- Vejo que já está melhor do que me contaram. - Sirius sorriu entregando um maço de flores para Hermione. - Foi a Molly quem mandou.

- Obrigada. - A garota sorriu envergonhada.

- Ei! Eu não recebi flores quando destruí a pena. - Gina reclamou falsamente ofendida.

- Fica assim não, Gininha. É que a Mione é a nora preferida.

- Rony! - Hermione exclamou sem graça.

Depois de mais alguns minutos em que ficaram conversando, Madame Pomfrey fez com que todos se retirassem para que Hermione pudesse descansar e se restabelecer. Ela ainda iria ficar na ala hospitalar até o dia seguinte quando todo seu volume sangüíneo já estaria normalizado, o que já estava fazendo com que a garota se preocupasse com todas as aulas que iria perder.

Rony inacreditavelmente prestou atenção em todas as aulas, fazendo o máximo de anotações que conseguiu, o que realmente significava mais do que em qualquer outra aula que tiveram nos sete anos que freqüentava Hogwarts e depois se apressou na saída das aulas para poder ficar o máximo de tempo com a namorada. Para surpresa de Hermione, o ruivo se mostrou educado quando Ernesto McMillan apareceu trazendo flores e desejando um rápido restabelecimento, fazendo a garota afirmar que Madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dado alguma poção estragada, causando muitas gargalhadas entre Harry, Gina, Luna e Neville, que estavam na enfermaria na mesma hora.

Gina percebeu que as gargalhadas de Harry não eram tão naturais quanto deveriam, e que ele, sempre que achava que ninguém estava prestando atenção, ficava com o olhar distante, o semblante taciturno e preocupado. Mas não achou brecha para questioná-lo sobre o assunto até a noite da sexta feira quando Harry alegou que estava cansado e iria dormir mais cedo, fazendo com que Rony e Hermione, já de alta e com toda energia, olhassem incrédulos antes de saírem para a reunião da monitoria.

Harry subiu para o dormitório e Gina ficou ainda um tempo olhando o fogo crepitando na lareira para tentar encaixar todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça em seu cérebro. Quando já começava a subir as escadas para seu quarto, ouviu passos na escada e parou ao se deparar com o namorado descendo.

- Pensei que já tivesse ido dormir. - Harry falou com uma expressão cansada.

- Afinal o que está acontecendo?

- Nada. - Deu de ombros e andou até a janela ficando encostado nela. - Acho que é apenas ansiedade...

- Quando você vai entender que pode dividir suas preocupações com a gente? - A ruiva perguntou irritada.

- Não...

- Se não quiser conversar comigo, tudo bem. Mas tem o Sirius, o Lupin que com certeza podem ajudar. - Gina andava em sua direção, apontado para seu peito. - Você só não pode continuar com essa mania de guardar tudo pra você!

Harry olhou pela janela e apoiou as mãos no parapeito, soltando o ar dos pulmões com força.

- Minha cicatriz voltou a formigar...

- Desde quando? - Gina perguntou simplesmente. Tinha imaginado que deveria ser realmente algo do gênero.

- Segunda. Comecei a notar quando fui buscar a taça com Sirius. - Virou-se pra ela. - Achei que era isso...

- Mas depois ela continuou a incomodar, não foi? - Ele confirmou, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Gina se aproximou e o abraçou. Sabia o que isso significava e Harry também, apesar de não querer admitir.

- Você tem que falar com a Ordem. - Falou de encontro ao corpo dele.

- Eu sei. - Respondeu antes de beijar-lhe a testa.

- Nossa que caras são essas? Pensei que já tinham ido dormir. - Rony perguntou após atravessar o buraco do retrato, com Hermione.

Harry olhou para as feições preocupadas de seus melhores amigos e soube que como sempre, eles iriam ser os primeiros, a saber, e a se preocupar. Gina virou-se dentro do abraço encostando-se no corpo do rapaz enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Minha cicatriz voltou a incomodar.

- MERDA! - Hermione exclamou alto e inesperadamente, fazendo com que Rony arregalasse os olhos.

- Hermione!

- Francamente, Rony! Até parece que você não fala coisa pior - Disse exaltada enquanto começava a gesticular e andar até Harry.

-Acho que você está convivendo demais com meu irmão, Mione. - Gina falou provocando pequenas risadas em Harry e Rony.

- Desde quando, Harry? Você já contou pra mais alguém? - Hermione perguntou ignorando a piadinha da cunhada.

- Desde segunda. – Ele ignorou o olhar de repreensão que a amiga lhe lançou. -Vou procurar Gui logo pela manhã e tentar falar com Lupin ou Sirius... Acho que não seria boa idéia avisar pela Edwiges.

- É por causa de Voldemort, não é? – Rony questionou ao andar até Hermione e abraçá-la.

- Provavelmente. – O moreno respondeu simplesmente, olhando o amigo nos olhos e sabendo que sempre, em quaisquer circunstâncias ele estaria ao seu lado.

- Bom, a gente já devia ter imaginado que algo assim fosse acontecer, não é? - O ruivo falou resignado.

- Mas por que agora? – Hermione tinha o cenho franzido típico de quando tentava entender algo complicado. – Se fosse no dia das bruxas eu até entenderia, mas depois...

- De repente ele está cansado de esperar... – Harry falou lacônico.

- Se ele está cansado eu não sei, mas eu estou acabado. – Rony bocejou antes de continuar. – Vou subir. – Deu um beijo demorado em Hermione que fez com que Harry e Gina desviassem automaticamente o olhar e depois se voltou para o amigo, perguntando. – Você vem?

Harry baixou o olhar para que Rony não pudesse sequer cogitar a possibilidade de usar de legilimência. Agora que tinha desabafado com eles o que estava há dias incomodando-o, sentia-se um pouco mais leve, mas mesmo assim com uma incrível urgência de aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis ao lado de Gina.

- Eu... vou ficar mais um pouco.

Rony engoliu uma imprecação que aflorou em sua garganta. Gina, assim como Harry não o olhava e o ruivo não precisou de nem mais uma sílaba para entender o significado da súbita insônia do amigo. Hermione apertou-lhe as mãos com mais força temendo que ele fizesse alguma besteira, coisa que se fosse em outras circunstâncias certamente ocorreria.

- Ok, então. – Grunhiu. – Boa noite.

Rony subiu as escadas rapidamente, com medo de que involuntariamente seus pés se recusassem a fazê-lo enquanto não arrastasse Harry para o dormitório, ficando assim com suas mãos longe de Gina. Hermione olhou do casal – Gina estava levemente enrubescida – para o alto dos degraus e balançou a cabeça incrédula.

- Vocês podiam ao menos ter facilitado a situação pra ele, não é? – Harry encarou-a. – Ele já está fazendo um esforço enorme pra encarar o fato de vocês estarem dormindo juntos, sem reclamar! Não precisavam esfregar isso na cara dele.

- Mas eu só disse que ia ficar mais um pouco, não disse que ia dormir com a Gina. – Gina soltou-se e olhou para ele confusa, enquanto Hermione bufava.

- Nós não vamos ficar juntos?

- Vamos claro. – O rapaz falou calmamente. - Mas eu não falei isso, falei?

- Francamente, Harry. Nem precisava falar, não é? Até parece que vocês não ficam juntos todas as noites. – Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu vou lá conversar com ele. Boa noite.

Harry olhou atônito para a amiga. Depois de todo sermão que ela tinha lhe passado e ainda achava que sem motivo, pois não falara nada demais, agora Hermione subia as escadas até o dormitório masculino para conversar com Rony! Conversar? Ele entregaria todos os galeões que tinha em Gringotes se Hermione não iria sair da cama do ruivo apenas pela manhã. Observou Gina e esta tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios que indicava que tinha chegado às mesmas conclusões que ele, mas nenhum dos dois comentou o fato. Limitaram-se a sorrir e depois de cobertos com a capa da invisibilidade que Harry sempre trazia consigo, saíram do salão comunal rumo à sala precisa.

-----

Quando Rony acordou no dia seguinte, fazendo um mínimo de barulho para não acordar os outros rapazes e Hermione poder sair sem que ninguém percebesse, foi com satisfação que percebeu que Harry estava dormindo em sua cama. Levantou-se e depois de se trocar, foi esperar a namorada no salão comunal para assim que terminassem o café, ela pudesse pesquisar na biblioteca algum acontecimento importante que motivasse Voldemort a atacar.

Harry acordou no meio da manhã de sábado ainda preocupado com o formigamento incessante de sua cicatriz. Depois que ele e Gina tomaram café, foram até os aposentos de Gui para contar-lhe, esperando que o cunhado pudesse informar as suas preocupações a Lupin e Sirius.

Gui, como Harry previra, levou sua ardência na cicatriz bastante a sério e logo pediu para Minerva avisar Moody, e tentarem marcar uma reunião com os membros da Ordem, o que ficou rapidamente acertado para o dia seguinte. Mas apesar de saber que tudo que estava ao alcance da Ordem fazer para ajudar seria feito, Harry não parava de pensar que no final ele estaria sozinho, o que lhe causava um incômodo frio na boca do estômago que se agravava ao ver os olhares preocupados de todos.

-----------

Hermione passou boa parte do sábado pesquisando algum acontecimento ou data importante para o mundo bruxo que estivesse próximo de ser comemorado, e mesmo com a ajuda de Gina não haviam descoberto nada de mais interessante além do aniversário de 400 anos de morte de Heliodora, a Desatenta dali a três dias, e Hermione não acreditava que Voldemort ia escolher justamente a única bruxa que realmente morreu queimada na fogueira durante a Inquisição, por se distrair observando as chamas, para homenagear.

Quando já havia escurecido e ela e Gina já haviam percorrido boa parte da seção sobre datas importantes, resolveram que estava na hora de chamarem Rony e Harry para jantar. Os dois rapazes tinham ido para a sala de DCAT treinar junto com Gui. Hermione acreditava que isso ao menos serviria para que o amigo extravasasse toda a tensão acumulada nos últimos dias e se realmente funcionasse era bem provável que ela e Gina fizessem companhia aos rapazes da próxima vez. Ela podia perceber o quanto a cunhada estava nervosa só pelo fato da ruiva ter se tornado subitamente monossilábica. Hermione sentia um aperto na garganta cada vez que Harry se aproximava da namorada e a expressão séria da garota se transformava rapidamente em um sorriso nervoso que não chegava aos olhos, acompanhado de uma conversa amena, como que para manter um clima despreocupado, pois sabia pelo brilho dolorido dos olhos esmeralda, que ele já havia percebido a manobra de Gina.

Mas Hermione não podia culpá-los. Ela e Rony também estavam tentando passar uma tranqüilidade que estavam longe de sentir e apenas se deixavam ver preocupados quando Harry não estava por perto.

-------

A reunião da Ordem da Fênix aconteceu no final da tarde de domingo e Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar, indo logo procurar por Harry, que de novo estava treinando junto com os cunhados e Gina, enquanto Hermione lia atentamente a nova linha do tempo que estava no apêndice de "Hogwarts, Uma História. - edição Revisada e Ampliada" que ela acabara de receber via coruja - express.

- Como você está? A cicatriz está doendo muito? Por que não me avisou antes? - O homem se aproximou apressado segurando o afilhado pelos ombros o encarando.

- Calma, eu estou bem. - Harry forçou um sorriso que não convenceu Sirius. - Pelo menos na medida do possível, não é mesmo?

- Agora me explica direito que história é essa da sua cicatriz estar te incomodando novamente. Você tem percebido novamente a presença de Voldemort?

- Não. Ela só está ardendo e formigando como quando... - Harry se interrompeu e se afastou, evitando os olhares que o focalizavam.

- Quando? - Insistiu o padrinho.

- Quando ele está satisfeito com algo. - Disse de forma firme e corajosa, voltando a encarar Sirius.

Durante alguns momentos o silêncio era tudo que se ouvia dentro da sala de DCAT, enquanto todos percebiam que por mais que tentassem amenizar a situação, a batalha contra Voldemort estava cada vez mais iminente, até que Hermione resolveu colocar Sirius a par de suas tentativas frustradas para saber sobre o embate.

- Eu tenho procurado alguma data que justifique o ataque de Voldemort, mas ainda não consegui achar nada de relevante. - A morena se levantou de onde estava e se aproximou do homem.

- Não querendo desmerecer seus esforços, Hermione, mas não acredito que as datas importantes para aquele monstro sejam encontradas nos livros de Hogwarts. - Falou sério. - Nem mesmo na Seção Reservada da biblioteca.

Hermione o olhou entre encabulada e desanimada, enquanto os olhos verdes de Harry endureciam de fúria e o rapaz desabafava consternado.

- Então eu vou ter que ficar aqui esperando ele me atacar!?

- Sinceramente eu espero que não... - Sirius pensou um pouco antes de continuar. - Vamos para a reunião que lá a gente vai poder conversar melhor.

-----

Conforme Sirius previra, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix que estavam presentes se mostraram preocupados com a evidente certeza de que a batalha principal ocorreria em breve. Ninguém mais duvidava dos "sinais enviados" pela cicatriz. Molly tão logo soube se acercou do rapaz procurando se certificar com os próprios olhos que nada além o estaria incomodando. Contudo foi Tonks que deu a sugestão mais acertada e nem por isso menos desconcertante: tentar convencer Snape a contar o que sabia sobre as intenções do Lord das Trevas.

Schackelbolt, como chefe dos aurores, afirmou que ainda na manhã seguinte levaria o ex-professor de poções para um intenso interrogatório. Além disso, Moody em conjunto com McGonagall, decidiram por aumentar a vigilância no castelo e também treinar os alunos mais velhos para ajudarem na defesa, durante um possível ataque, no que Rony chamou de "Nova AD".

A despeito do aumento da carga de trabalho, já que as noites agora seriam reservadas para o treinamento dos alunos junto com Lupin, Gui gostou bastante das novas medidas tomadas em Hogwarts já que muitos membros da Ordem iriam a partir de agora permanecer lá às 24 horas do dia, entre eles Fleur. Outro também que parecia bastante animado era Sirius, e tão logo a reunião acabou Harry se viu sendo puxado para um canto pelo padrinho que falava com um meio sorriso.

- Eu virei para Hogwarts todas as noites depois que sair do Quartel-General dos aurores, então pensei que seria melhor se eu pedisse à Minerva para ficar na Torre da Grifinória junto com você, como segurança extra.

Harry instintivamente olhou para Gina que conversava com Tonks e Hermione no outro lado da sala e mesmo sentindo suas faces esquentarem, respondeu.

- É que... bem... Eu não tenho dormido exatamente no meu dormitório.

A principio Sirius ficou tentando entender o que exatamente Harry estava tentando dizer, até que num rasgo de compreensão seus olhos brilharam e no mesmo instante um enorme sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto perguntava divertido.

- E eu posso saber onde exatamente você tem dormido? - Levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ou eu deveria fazer essa pergunta pra uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos?

Harry não pode controlar o embaraço e sentiu que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dos Weasley. Balbuciou sílabas desconexas enquanto tentava formular uma resposta coerente para o padrinho. Mas antes de realmente falar qualquer coisa ouviu Rony perguntar ao se aproximar.

- E aí, sobre o que vocês estão conversando?

Sirius lançou para o afilhado um olhar repleto de significados que o fez prender a respiração mesmo sem perceber. Harry só conseguiu levar novamente ar aos pulmões quando ouviu seu padrinho dizendo, com um leve tom de ironia.

- Estávamos falando das boas noites de sono que o Harry vem tendo.

Todo ar que tinha acabado de entrar em seus pulmões ficou perdido no meio do caminho, enquanto Harry arregalava os olhos para o padrinho e Rony fechava a cara e resmungava que tinha esquecido de perguntar algo para Hermione, voltando sobre os próprios passos. Sirius olhou de Harry para Rony sem entender o que tinha acontecido e ouviu Harry grunhir a sua frente.

- Essa situação já não é fácil e assim você não ajuda muito.

- Quer dizer que ele... sabe? - Fez um gesto indicando o ruivo com a cabeça.

- Fica difícil esconder o fato de alguém que dorme na cama ao lado, não acha?

- Bom... - Sirius fez um ar bastante pensativo antes de responder. - Eu e seu pai bem que conseguíamos manter o Aluado às escuras muitas vezes... - Franziu o cenho e continuou. - Ou ele só não se dava ao trabalho de falar alguma coisa...

--------

Rony desceu para o jantar ainda bastante emburrado e mesmo Hermione insistindo em saber sobre o motivo, o ruivo apenas dizia que não era nada que já não devesse incomodar menos. O fato era que pelo menos naquela noite Sirius ainda não iria dormir em Hogwarts - tinha dito que precisava avisar Trícia - portanto Harry estava sozinho para enfrentar toda raiva que o cunhado estivesse disposto a destilar.

- Agora vai espalhar pelos quatro cantos o que anda fazendo com a minha irmã por ai? - O ruivo resmungou baixo enquanto se servia de costeletas no jantar.

- Eu não falei nada, ok!

- Então de onde o Sirius tirou aquela história? - Rony tinha a mesma expressão de quando estava prestes a dar xeque-mate no xadrez.

Harry olhou para o prato a sua frente, ainda repleto de carne com legumes, e pensando seriamente em tacá-lo na cabeça do amigo para ver se ele parava de uma vez com aquela história.

- Você não confia em mim, não é?

Rony olhou-o como se estivesse coberto por pus de borbotuberas, pensou um pouco, lembrando de uma conversa que teve com Hermione há algum tempo ainda durante as férias. Descansou o garfo no prato e respondeu.

- No amigo eu confio, eu não confio no cunhado.

Harry ainda pensou em retrucar, mas Hermione e Gina que estavam sentadas na frente deles conversando, resolveram incluí-los na conversa na mesma hora, fazendo-o desistir.

---------

Fazia tempo que Harry não se sentia tão ansioso por notícias. A segunda-feira pareceu se arrastar como uma lesma e no final do dia Sirius chegou junto com Tonks, que também ia passar a pernoitar em Hogwarts bem como boa parte dos membros da Ordem, sem uma novidade sequer. Aparentemente Kingsley não achou uma idéia muito boa manter Sirius e Snape juntos num recinto fechado e havia dispensado o auror do interrogatório, que não havia acabado até o momento dele ter que ir fazer a segurança do castelo.

A terça-feira não foi muito diferente, mas passou um pouco mais rápido em virtude da aula extra de DCAT agora com todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo anoo de todas as casas juntos, mesmo aqueles que haviam desistido da matéria, mas que haviam se interessado em treinar. E não foi totalmente uma surpresa saber por Sirius que o antigo professor de poções não havia colaborado, alegando que nunca iria trair o seu mestre. Ao menos Harry ficou um pouco mais esperançoso quando soube que já haviam pedido autorização para usarem veritasserum em Snape, a fim de arrancar a qualquer custo as informações que o ranhoso escondia.

Hermione parecia extremamente inconformada com o fato dos livros que ela tanto idolatrava não terem podido ajudar, e andava com um humor terrível que variava apenas de uma raiva incontida, para um quase desespero. Gina, que normalmente treinava feitiços junto com ela, bradava aos quatro cantos que na próxima vez que a morena citasse que era impossível não ter nada de relevante nos livros, iria estuporá-la ou pior, ia tentar aperfeiçoar sua azaração pra rebater bicho-papão.

Na realidade não havia praticamente ninguém, que ao menos desconfiasse do que estava para acontecer, que não estivesse uma pilha de nervos. O ministério havia demorado mais de um dia para resolver conceder a autorização aos aurores para usarem o veritasserum e a espera estava deixando todos muito ansiosos e apreensivos. A única que ainda parecia tranqüila era Luna, mas isso não era realmente uma novidade já que a atitude passiva da Corvinal era constante. O sexteto estava sentado próximo à faia, sentindo o vento frio bater nas suas faces, após as aulas da quinta-feira, esperando Lupin os chamar novamente para o treino. Harry queria ter continuado até o jantar, mas Remus havia expulsado o grupo dizendo que eles precisavam de uma pausa para recarregarem as baterias, senão não ia adiantar tanto treinamento.

- Será que já conseguiram arrancar alguma informação do ranhoso? - Rony perguntou deitado com a cabeça no colo de Hermione que lhe afagava os cabelos.

- Tomara. - Respondeu Harry simplesmente. Falar do assassino de Dumbledore, mesmo que mal, era-lhe quase insuportável.

- Mas será que ele vai saber de algo? - Gina falou, sentindo Harry descansar a cabeça em seu ombro e apertar mais os braços em sua cintura.

- É... Ele já está preso há algum tempo. - Neville constatou. - Será que ele vai saber da data que Vol... Ele... vai atacar? - Completou encabulado. Ainda não se acostumara à idéia de participar desse tipo de conversa junto com o "quarteto", mas dessa vez eles tinham-no praticamente arrastado.

- O alinhamento dos planetas já está previsto há quatro anos. - Luna falou enquanto observava atentamente uma joaninha que estava pousada sobre sua mão.

- Ahm?

- Quê?

Dos cinco jovens que acompanhavam a loira, apenas quatro olhavam para ela com uma cara de interrogação, evidentemente sem entender nem uma letra do que a corvinal falara. Apenas Hermione parecia petrificada. Sua expressão era a de quem havia levado um dolorido tapa na cara. A morena a olhava com olhos tão arregalados quantos os da própria Luna e se esquecendo que Rony estava apoiado em seu corpo, se levantou tão rápido que fez o ruivo bater com a cabeça no chão.

- Ai, Hermione!

- É isso! - A morena andava de um lado para o outro balbuciando palavras que faziam sentido somente para ela.

- É isso o que, Mione? - Gina perguntou.

- A data!

- Do ataque? - Agora Harry tinha sua atenção totalmente voltada para a amiga e não mais para o perfume de Gina que o fazia imaginar loucuras.

- É. - Hermione olhava-os com um sorriso satisfeito de quem havia conseguido decifrar um importante enigma. - Eu posso estar errada é claro, mas Voldemort não iria deixar passar essa oportunidade.

- Dá pra você ser mais clara, Mi? - Rony pediu, depois de se encostar-se à árvore ao lado de Harry.

- O alinhamento dos planetas em V. Os alunos não falam de outra coisa há dias.

- Mas isso não é mais uma das besteiras da Lilá? - Perguntou Gina incerta.

- Os significados que elas dão sim. Francamente, até parece que os astros vão indicar se Rony vai ou não vai sair novamente com ela...

- Ela disse isso? - O ruivo perguntou, interrompendo, com o cenho franzido de desgosto.

- Disse, mas não vem ao caso. - Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e continuou explicando. - Durante as aulas de astronomia ano retrasado a professora Sinistra relacionou os diversos significados desse tipo de alinhamento: congruência de energias, mudanças distintas nas marés. Mas o mais importante talvez seja que em geral os feitiços ficarão mais potentes durante o alinhamento.

- Quando vai ser isso? - A voz de Harry saiu dura, mesmo sem ele perceber.

- E-eu não sei. - Hermione já não parecia mais tão exultante com sua descoberta do que há alguns momentos. - Acho que é amanhã ou depois. - Concluiu num fio de voz.

Gina sentiu o corpo do namorado, encostado ao seu, tremer ligeiramente. Seu próprio coração falhou uma batida, possivelmente duas. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar nem uma palavra, nem de olhar diretamente para Harry. O moreno engoliu em seco, sentindo novamente um enorme desconforto na boca do estômago.

- Então é isso. - Se levantou, batendo as mãos na calça para tirar a terra que ficara grudada. - Eu vou... avisar ao Lupin.

Gina se levantou e segurou em seu braço dizendo.

- Eu vou com você. - Harry olhou-a com os olhos verdes visivelmente entristecidos e falou enquanto tocava gentilmente em seu rosto.

- Eu prefiro ir sozinho. Fique aqui mais um pouco. - Beijou-a levemente nos lábios. - A gente se vê no treinamento.

Sem se despedir dos outros, que entenderam perfeitamente, Harry rumou apressado para o castelo, deixando pra trás uma Gina que não mais conseguia controlar algumas poucas lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Hermione e Rony se levantaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, indo os dois tentar consolar a garota, que se desvencilhou do abraço e limpou ferozmente o rosto com as costas da mão antes de falar.

- Eu estou bem. Só um pouco preocupada.

Luna e Neville se entreolharam, assim como Rony e Hermione. Todos sabiam que a preocupação de Gina não era pouca. Na realidade nenhum deles estava nem de longe minimamente preocupados. Provavelmente incomensuravelmente preocupados seria uma boa definição.

--------

Quando Sirius chegou em Hogwarts naquele final de tarde, acompanhado por Schackelbolt e Tonks, não estava nem um pouco com vontade de conversar com seu afilhado como tinha de fazer. Finalmente tinham conseguido algumas informações importantes com Snape, e definitivamente nenhuma delas era favorável a Harry. O ex-maroto estava ainda tão preocupado em como dizer ao rapaz que já haviam descoberto a provável data do ataque de Voldemort, que nem reparou em Hagrid que vinha apressado pelos corredores e acabou trombando com o meio gigante.

- Olá Hagrid, por que a pressa?

- Ah, oi Sirius. - O meio gigante abriu um pequeno sorriso nervoso. - Acho que é melhor que a diretora McGonagall lhe explique, ou Harry... Se bem que teremos uma reunião da Ordem depois do jantar.

- É sobre o ataque? - Hagrid assentiu rapidamente, e Sirius não pensou que pudesse se sentir pior. - Eu vou falar com Harry então.

Sirius encaminhou-se rapidamente para a sala de DCAT onde Lupin e Gui treinavam os alunos, sabendo de antemão que Harry certamente estaria ali. Assim que entrou, viu pela determinação estampada nos olhos verdes enquanto ele duelava com Gui, que o afilhado já estava a par das novidades, pelo menos de uma parte delas. Observou as feições sérias de todos na sala que praticavam uma série de feitiços de ataque e defesa e não deixou de achar aquilo tudo muito injusto. Na verdade sempre fora, desde os tempos de James e Lily. Esperou que Harry desarmasse o ruivo e se aproximou.

- Como você está?

- Apreensivo. Cansado. Irritado. Ansioso. Nervoso. Angustiado. - Falou ríspido. - Pode escolher.

- Conseguimos algumas informações com o Snape. - Harry virou de costas e se encaminhou para a janela sendo acompanhado pelo padrinho.

- Ele falou sobre as intenções de Tom Riddle me atacar durante o alinhamento dos planetas?

- Falou. Como vocês descobriram? - Sirius encostou-se ao umbral da janela e olhou para Harry que observava, sem ver, a paisagem do lado de fora.

- Luna. - O rapaz deu um sorriso tímido e completou diante da expressão descrente do outro. - E Hermione.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado.

- Ele revelou mais alguma coisa?

- Não muito. O suficiente para podermos nos preparar melhor. - Harry já ia tentar arrancar mais alguma coisa, mas Sirius continuou. - Mas nós vamos conversar sobre isso na reunião da Ordem, e você agora vai jantar e descansar um pouco.

- Eu não estou cansado. Nem com fome.

- Claro que não. - O tom debochado era quase palpável. - A sua estratégia para destruir Voldemort é desmaiar de inanição e cansaço em cima dele.

Harry estava pronto para discutir com Sirius e dizer que ele era maior de idade e fazia o que bem entendesse, mas o pensamento enraivecido sumiu no mesmo instante que os braços do padrinho o envolveram num abraço paternal. Sentiu uma parte do enorme peso que carregava desaparecer e não pode deixar de imaginar que se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo teria feito a mesma coisa.

- Obrigado.

Sirius olhou intrigado para o rapaz que voltou a olhar para a paisagem.

- Não sei o porquê, mas... De nada.

--------

A reunião foi a mais longa e tensa que Harry já tinha visto. Todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam presentes, o que fez com que McGonagall tivesse que ampliar sua sala magicamente. Hermione, que passara as ultimas horas junto com a professora Sinistra e Firenze, refazendo os cálculos para poderem se certificar da data do evento astronômico foi abraçada por Rony quando contou que o início do evento seria no meio da tarde do dia seguinte e levaria doze horas para terminar.

Harry sentiu o peso que pressionava seu estômago aumentar consideravelmente depois disso, e mesmo com os carinhos que Gina fazia em sua mão amenizarem um pouco essa sensação, ele não conseguiu absorver muitas informações além desta. Não conseguiu se ater ao fato de terem conseguido descobrir que Voldemort estava planejando atacar Hogwarts á partir da Floresta Proibida, usando comensais e talvez dementadores, já que tirando possivelmente Greyback, os lobisomens não estariam prontos para ajudar, já que seria uma noite de lua nova.

Enquanto os diretores das casas iam aos seus respectivos salões comunais avisar que as aulas do dia seguinte tinham sido canceladas e que somente os alunos que estavam treinando para a batalha deveriam sair de lá até serem avisados do contrário e os bruxos e bruxas da Ordem organizavam seus turnos de vigia, Harry sentiu ser cumprimentado por diversas pessoas, muitas delas bastante conhecidas como Tonks e Carlinhos, que tinha sido chamado às pressas da Romênia, mas apenas cumprimentou-lhes de maneira evasiva. Desceu as escadas em espiral assim que pôde e só não sumiu pelo castelo porque foi parado por Sirius e Lupin.

- Você vai aonde, Harry? - Sirius segurou-o pelo ombro.

- Não sei. Eu só pensei em ficar sozinho um pouco.

- Por que você não vai dar uma volta junto com Gina. - Dessa vez não havia nenhum traço de brincadeira na fala de Sirius. - Você precisa relaxar um pouco, tentar não pensar no dia de amanhã, literalmente.

- Dessa vez até eu tenho que concordar com Sirius. - Lupin falou. - Você está tenso, o que é perfeitamente natural, e se não conseguir se acalmar um pouco vai ser pior.

- Tá.

Harry já ia retomando o caminho para ir se encontrar com a namorada quando Lupin disse com firmeza.

- Você está preparado, Harry. Eu não tenho a menor dúvida disso.

Harry engoliu em seco e respirou fundo antes de responder sem se virar.

- Espero que você esteja certo.

---------------------

Nota da Autora: AMORES!!!!!!!!!! Desculpem-me pela demora!!! Mas comecei a trabalhar numa escola dia primeiro e só consegui voltar a "anormalidade" dia 12. E como já estou praticamente adaptada à rotina, os próximos capítulos não devem demorar tanto. Fora os agradecimentos pessoais, eu não posso deixar de mandar um enorme beijo pra minha amiga Pam, que me ajudou muitíssimo nos momentos que eu não consegui encontrar minha beta. Falando nela, PATY!!!!!!! corre e abraça Te amo. Valeu por tudo.

Nota da Beta substituta: Oi gente! Calma, calma, a Pri não mudou de beta não, só to aqui fazendo um bico básico! rsrs A beta oficial dela esta mto ocupada no trabalho e eu to dando uma força aqui! Espero ter feito o trabalho direitinho e n ter envergonhado a Paty. Por falar nela, Paty n fica com ciúmes ta, pq nós te amamos! Bom, o cap como sempre estava ótimo. Achei mto cute o Rony lá, do lado a Mione, todo preocupado. E tb gostei mto da cena do Harry e a Gina na sala precisa. Entendi mto bem o Harry, às vezes a gente programa uma coisa, mas com o andar da carruagem as coisas mudam, de um sono sem maldade a uma noite acordada! hahahaha Ah Pri, já cansei de dizer que vc tem q colocar mais cap bônus dessas cenas. Sempre tão sugestivas! Enfim, me diverti, me emocionei e to ansiosa pelo próximo. Beijos amiga e obrigada por me deixar participar assim tão de pertinho da sua fic! Amo-te amiga!

Bruh Black: Viu a Mione não morreu. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Viu! Calma. A receita da maracujina continua valendo, hehehe. Bjks

Anderson BsB: Obrigada pelo carinho!!!! Espero que consiga atender a pelo menos parte das suas expectativas. Bjks

Quelone: Pois é faltam uns 3 capítulos desta. Mas minha cabeça já está coçando com novas idéias... ou seriam piolhos??? hahahaha. Bjks

Sil17: Obrigada pelo carinho. Pois é, né? Muitas fics acabando ao mesmo tempo, mas também outras começando como a sua nova e a da Sally. Bjks

Mickky: Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks

Ara Potter: Miga, espero que tenha gostado. Viu o Carlinhos tá na área de novo!! hahaha Bjks

Michelle Granger: Mi!!!!!! Não vejo a hora da gente se conhecer. Acabei que não viajei com a Géia, a gente foi só no cinema com as crianças. Foi a maior farra. Programa perfeito: Almoço, cinema, com direito a parada em livraria e ficar bisbilhotando o livro "A Magia em HP" hahaha. Bjks

Georgea: Sister. Plágios à parte (definitivamente sem comentários), eu não vou achar absurdo termos idéias tão parecidas. Provavelmente por conversarmos bastante sobre nossas idéias e nossa filha. Bjks

Géia: Amore, tá sumida! Como você está? E as crianças? Tentei te ligar, mas não consegui. Vou tentar novamente. Bjks.


	29. A Batalha Final

N/A: Gente antes do capítulo, eu queria avisar que na empolgação do momento eu inclui uma parte com dois NC que estão destacadas no início e no final por asteriscos (). Quem não quiser ler é só pular, mas aviso logo que você verão coisas mais obscenas na tv...

Capítulo 29: A Batalha Final

Gina ouvia seus pais, com uma expressão resignada, que desfiavam uma série de recomendações com relação a sua segurança. Eles já sabiam que não teria como impedir que Gina entrasse de cabeça na batalha que se daria em breve, ainda mais tendo em vista que Harry estaria à frente do embate. Molly a olhava temerosa, não só pela vida de sua filha como também por seu futuro, mas além do temor também se sentia muito orgulhosa por seus filhos. Todos eles estavam se preparando para lutar pelo mundo bruxo, não por causa de um futuro reconhecimento, mas porque era o certo. E havia Harry. Harry Potter entrou na vida dos Weasley de um jeito fulminante. Ainda criança, e sem que ninguém se desse conta de quem realmente era, nem mesmo ele, se fez presente como um menino que era acima de tudo simples e verdadeiro e se tornou um membro da família antes mesmo de namorar a caçula dos Weasley, pois como todos os outros ruivos, ele também não se importava com a ascendência das pessoas nem com a riqueza, mas sim com valores como honra, lealdade, coragem e acima de tudo: amizade.

Assim que Molly, com os olhos úmidos, terminou seu discurso com mais um de seus famosos abraços, dizendo que no dia seguinte iria retornar com o marido para ajudarem no que fosse necessário. Gina procurou com os olhos por Harry, mas não o encontrou mais na sala da diretora. Um aperto em seu coração denunciava o tamanho de sua aflição. Queria estar com ele e, a despeito de toda sua coragem, ouvi-lo dizer que tudo terminaria bem e que no final eles estariam juntos pra sempre. Saber que agora não tinha mais jeito e que no dia seguinte ele estaria frente a frente com Voldemort, a fazia ter vontade de gritar. Resolveu ir perguntar para Rony, que conversava com Carlinhos e Hermione, sobre o moreno, antes que enlouquecesse de vez.

- Rony, você viu o Harry?

- Não, Gi...

- Eu falei com ele, mas ele não me respondeu. - Carlinhos interrompeu. - Parecia um pouco transtornado.

- Conhecendo ele como a gente conhece, posso garantir que ele deve estar com a cabeça a mil... - Hermione falou antes de limpar discretamente uma lágrima que lhe escapou.

- Eu vou procurar por ele. Com licença. - Gina fez meia volta e fez menção de sair, mas sentiu que seguravam seu braço. Olhou para o lado e percebeu Rony a olhando com uma expressão indecifrável. - O que foi?

Rony olhou para ela e falou baixo enquanto a envolvia num abraço carinhoso.

- Quando o encontrar, faça ele entender que não está sozinho nessa, ok. - Deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e falou contrariado, mas conformado. - E não durmam até tarde porque Gui está falando sobre nos reunirmos logo cedo, para definirmos exatamente o que fazer.

Gina se limitou a sorrir e a retribuir o beijo que Rony lhe dera. Saiu da sala, descendo as escadas em espiral. Já estava quase chegando às gárgulas, quando estas se abriram dando passagem a Harry, que entrava pensativo.

- Ah... oi. - Disse Harry ao perceber a namorada descendo. - Eu ia te procurar.

- E eu estava indo procurar você.

Os dois se olharam um pouco constrangidos. Não haviam conseguido conversar direito sobre coisa alguma desde que Hermione descobrira sobre o ataque no final da tarde, perto da faia, e agora o mundo inteiro parecia ter girado rápido demais e todas as coisas que eles temiam estavam prestes a acontecer.

- Vamos... não sei... dar uma volta? - Harry perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Gina assentiu, pegando a mão do rapaz com firmeza. Passaram abraçados por Sirius e Lupin que apenas olharam de forma compreensiva. O vento frio típico do mês de novembro os atingiu assim que chegaram ao pátio interno, mas eles não se importaram. Nada era mais importante que o fato de ficarem juntos. Continuaram em silêncio durante algum tempo apenas ruminando suas próprias aflições enquanto estavam abraçados. Somente quando Gina estremeceu ao sentir o vento ficar um pouco mais forte, foi que Harry falou depois de beijar-lhe levemente.

- É melhor entrarmos. Se não daqui a pouco seus irmãos vão ficar que nem doidos pelo castelo procurando pela gente. - Gina deu um pequeno sorriso e sentiu seu rosto enrubescer antes de responder.

- Acho que isso não vai acontecer. - Os olhos verdes a olharam descrentes. - O Rony avisou para não dormirmos até tarde porque Gui vai fazer uma reunião logo cedo.

- O Rony?

- É... - Harry soltou-a e sentou na beirada do chafariz onde ficou olhando para o chão com a expressão dura. - O que houve?

- Seu irmão fica de cara feia sempre que percebe que a gente passou a noite junto, e eu até entendo o lado dele... E agora entrega você assim de bandeja? - Ele olhou-a novamente, agora exasperado. - Isso é o que? Uma espécie de compensação? - Gina olhava incrédula. - Tadinho do Harry, pode morrer amanhã então vamos deixá-lo dormir pela última vez com nossa irmãzinha!

- Harry James Potter! - Gina sibilou o nome do rapaz com raiva, fazendo-o se levantar. - Eu sei que você está com raiva e nervoso por causa de tudo isso que está acontecendo, mas você não tem o direito de falar assim de pessoas que só querem o seu bem. - Ela agora cutucava o peito dele com o indicador. - O Rony sempre esteve ao seu lado e mandou lhe dizer também que é pra você entender que não está sozinho nessa!

- Eu sei, tá legal! - Harry gritou, o que fez Gina se calar. - É só que... Inferno Sangrento! - Virou-se e se afastou. Os punhos cerrados com força ao longo do corpo. - Eu estou com raiva... e acabei falando uma imensa besteira, ok.

Gina aproximou-se e o abraçou, encostando seu rosto nas costas de Harry.

- Você precisa descansar um pouco. Quem sabe uma poção para dormir da Madame Pomfrey?

Harry riu levemente, puxando-a para sua frente de modo que ficaram novamente cara a cara. Acariciou a face sardenta com a ponta dos dedos e encostou sua testa na dela, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Você sabe que podem ser minhas últimas horas, não sabe? - Ela fez menção de falar. Mesmo de olhos fechados Harry percebeu e impediu-a colando seus dedos sobre os lábios rosados. - Eu não gostaria de passá-los inconsciente por causa de uma das poções da Pomfrey.

- Não vão ser suas últimas horas. - Gina falou com a voz embargada. - Eu sei que não! Eu sinto...

- Eu espero que não. - Harry abriu novamente os olhos se perdendo no meio dos castanhos que tanto amava. - Estou fazendo tudo o possível para que não seja, mas...

- Não tem mas! - A ruiva falou irritada. - Não pode ter.

- Mas de qualquer forma nada será igual depois dessa batalha. - O moreno continuou, ignorando o protesto da garota.

- É... eu sei.

Gina falou num fio de voz enquanto quebrava o contato visual ao olhar para o chão. Harry levantou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos obrigando-a a olhá-lo novamente e depois beijou-a. O beijo se iniciou de forma cálida mas foi se intensificando e logo transmitia todo amor que os jovens sentiam um pelo outro. Quando já estava começando a ter todos os pensamentos embotados pelo calor da paixão, Harry interrompeu e falou ofegante.

- Vamos... sair daqui.

Hermione estava se sentindo péssima. Sabia que não tinha o menor motivo para isso, mas de qualquer forma, ter conseguido decifrar o mistério sobre a data do ataque a Harry a fazia se sentir mal. Era como se ela própria tivesse selado o destino do amigo, apesar de todos dizerem o contrário, já que com a descoberta tinham agora uma vantagem sobre as Trevas. Recebeu um abraço carinhoso de Molly e Arthur que pediram que tomasse conta de Rony e sorriu quando os ouviu fazer a mesma recomendação sobre ela quando se despediram dele. Olhou para o namorado que acabara de se despedir dos pais e instintivamente ele fez o mesmo. Rony cruzou o espaço entre eles com apenas três passos e a abraçou de uma forma que a fazia esquecer de todas as preocupações.

- Você ainda está chateada?

- Hum-hum. - Ela confirmou com um movimento de cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir lágrimas se formarem novamente em seus olhos.

Rony beijou os cabelos cheios de Hermione, acariciando as costas da garota, da mesma forma que fazia nos últimos sete anos quando ela ficava chateada com algo. Ali não estava só seu namorado, o amor de sua vida. Estava também o amigo e companheiro que a acompanhava há tanto tempo.

- Não tinha jeito, Mione. Isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra. - Ele levantou o rosto da garota que estava apoiado em seu peito para que os olhos azuis pudessem observar os dela. - E agora ele não vai ser pego de surpresa.

- Eu sei... É que apesar de tudo, parece que não foi tempo suficiente...

- É... também acho. - Ela encostou novamente a cabeça no corpo do namorado. - Mas amanhã, quando chegar a hora, todos nós vamos fazer o melhor que pudermos, e isso vai ser mais do que suficiente, você vai ver.

- Eu estou com medo, Rony. - Ela soltou um riso nervoso.

- Acho que todos estamos. - Hermione soltou um longo suspiro que fez com que ele sorrisse tristemente. - Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Rony a conduziu pelos corredores quase vazios do castelo até chegarem ao corredor do quinto andar que dava para a sala da monitoria, onde parou, passando as mãos nos cabelos ruivos de forma nervosa.

- Mi...

Hermione o olhou com carinho. Ela adorava quando ele ficava encabulado daquele jeito. Aproximou-se de Rony, procurando manter contato visual com os olhos azuis apesar da diferença de altura, e assim que seus corpos ficaram praticamente grudados, pôs-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- É melhor não ficarmos parados aqui muito tempo. - A garota falou, pegando na mão grande do ruivo. - Pode aparecer alguém.

O casal seguiu pelo corredor até a sala da monitoria, que já estava ficando acostumada a ser ocupada pelos dois durante a noite. Precisavam descansar e relaxar e sabiam que não iam conseguir uma coisa ou outra ficando separados. Provavelmente nunca mais conseguissem ficar muito tempo longe um do outro de qualquer forma, e estavam ficando conscientes disso.

- Você precisa relaxar um pouco, Mione. - Rony disse ao estreitá-la novamente em seus braços.

- Só eu?

- É... - Rony tinha uma expressão pensativa. - Acho que eu posso acabar relaxando um pouco no processo.

- E qual seria esse processo?

- Srta. Granger, acho que você está precisando de uma boa massagem.

- E por acaso você sabe fazer massagem, Ronald Weasley? - Hermione perguntou com um sorriso.

- Hermione, você ainda vai se surpreender com o mundo de coisas que eu sei fazer.

A garota arregalou os olhos diante da imensidão de promessas que ela conseguia ver no brilho apaixonado dos olhos azuis que junto com o sorriso sedutor que Rony exibia, faziam seu sangue começar a parecer fogo líquido em suas veias.

- Jura? - Ela perguntou desejosa.

- Pode contar com isso.

Rony beijou-a enquanto começava a desabotoar as vestes da namorada. O leve roçar dos dedos dele na pele de Hermione formando uma corrente elétrica que os arrepiava mutuamente. Ela arfou quando ao mesmo tempo em que sentia suas roupas indo parar no chão, Rony mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Agarrou o ruivo pela nuca e arqueou o corpo pra trás ajudando-o a trilhar o caminho por seu pescoço. Mas assim que seu corpo começou a vibrar e suas mãos tateavam as roupas do rapaz atrás dos botões, ele interrompeu o contato entre eles afastando-se.

- O.. que...

Rony a olhou, tentando a todo custo manter o controle, e com mais um de seus sorrisos capazes de levar Hermione a cometer loucuras, apontou a varinha para o sofá que estava ao lado deles e após um movimento de varinha este aumentou seu tamanho consideravelmente. Depois que conjurou rapidamente algumas almofadas, disse com a voz rouca:

- Agora você vai ganhar a melhor massagem da sua vida.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando o viu retirar as roupas, ficando somente com as de baixo, e a fez deitar-se de bruços. Rony sentou ao lado dela e inclinou seu rosto até que seus narizes se encontraram e ele fechou-lhe os olhos com dois beijos suaves sobre eles. Hermione tentou relaxar seus músculos mas era cada vez mais complicado ao sentir os toques de Rony. Ele começou massageando a área do pescoço e dos ombros com movimentos firmes e ritmados, depois foi descendo pelas costas da morena em direção ao seu quadril. Chegou a arfar ao senti-lo abrir seu sutiã delicadamente, mas sua respiração definitivamente falhou quando além do toque das mãos, o ruivo começou a depositar pequenos beijos por onde tocava. Estava prestes a explodir de antecipação, e acreditava que sua tortura já iria acabar, mas Rony parecia ainda ter muitas surpresas para ela. Passou a massagear-lhe as pernas desde a pontinha dos dedos - e aí Hermione teve de admitir que nunca imaginara que podia sentir tudo aquilo só com o contato dos lábios do namorado em seus pés - até suas coxas, passando perto, mas longe demais para o gosto dela, do último pedaço de tecido que a cobria.

Depois de tempo suficiente para Hermione começar a enlouquecer de desejo e gemer sofregamente, Rony atendeu ao pedido de seus corpos e terminou de despi-la. Virou-a gentilmente e começou a repetir os carinhos no corpo da garota. A despeito de ser final de outono e a temperatura ambiente estar um pouco abaixo do normal, o casal não sentia nenhum frio, muito pelo contrário, a cada toque de Rony, a cada beijo depositado, eles pareciam estar envoltos numa grande labareda que os consumia mais e mais. Hermione não sabia precisar em que momento Rony se posicionou entre ela, mas quando eles se tornaram um só, aí mesmo que seus pensamentos ficaram embotados. Os gemidos se misturavam e os corações ficavam cada vez mais acelerados até que juntos alcançaram o ápice da paixão. Rony deitou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço da morena sentindo os corpos começarem a se acalmar no mesmo ritmo.

- Rony... - Hermione chamou num fio de voz.

- Que foi? - ele perguntou também num murmúrio, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Eu te amo. - Rony sorriu feliz ao vê-la olhando-o com ternura.

- Eu também.

----------

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela que havia na sala precisa e tocaram o rosto de Harry, que acordou quase que imediatamente. Tinha conseguido dormir um pouco quando Gina se aconchegou extasiada em seus braços já no meio da madrugada. Pelo menos não podiam dizer que ele não havia tentado relaxar, pensou com sarcasmo. Passou a ponta dos dedos nas sardas delicadas do rosto da garota fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos, sonolenta.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. - Gina sorriu levemente antes de voltar a fechar os olhos, se virar debaixo do lençol e encostar seu corpo no do rapaz de um jeito provocante.

- Está cedo ainda. Podemos ficar mais um pouco.

- Ginevra...

- Sabe que eu até gosto do meu nome, quando você fala desse jeito?

A ruiva sorriu e Harry sentiu que se fosse para vê-la daquela forma de novo, ele conseguiria destruir dez Tom Riddle. Colou seu corpo no dela e beijou o pescoço alvo que os cabelos vermelhos esparramados pelo travesseiro não mais escondiam, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente.

- Foi você que falou ontem sobre uma reunião logo cedo. - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Tenho certeza que dá tempo da gente ficar aqui mais um pouco... - Gina falou com dificuldade ao sentir o calor provocado pelo contato dos corpos se tocando.

Harry não pensou em discordar, apenas fez com que ela se virasse, para que pudesse beijá-la, posicionando-se por cima da garota que correspondeu com ardor. Imediatamente os corpos se amoldaram e as mãos dele começaram a vagar pela pele de Gina com intimidade, fazendo-a acender. Ofegou de antecipação quando ela cravou os dedos em sua nuca de um jeito que o fazia perder completamente a noção das coisas, enquanto ainda continuavam a beijar-se apaixonadamente.

O beijo durou alguns momentos sendo seguido por uma torrente de carícias mútuas que os deixaram às portas do paraíso. Olharam-se nos olhos, ofegantes e com os corações batendo descompassados e no instante seguinte, com a naturalidade que só duas pessoas que se amam conseguem, já eram um só. Se perderam em meio à paixão, deixando que seus corpos se consumissem no fogo que emanavam, até que repousaram extasiados e felizes, desejando que o amor que sentiam pudesse acabar com todo mal contra o qual lutavam.

Gui olhou com um evidente ar de reprovação quando Harry e Gina entraram no salão principal, alguns minutos depois que o restante do pessoal. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas a desculpa de Rony que os dois não tinham aparecido para o café da manhã, pois estavam sem fome, um tanto "certinha" demais, mas deixou para se preocupar com isso depois. No momento tinham coisas mais importantes a resolver.

O salão principal estava realmente cheio. Professores, aurores, membros da Ordem da Fênix, além dos alunos que participavam da "Nova AD", todos aguardavam os comandos de Alastor Moody. Como se estivesse apenas aguardando que Harry chegasse, assim que o moreno se acomodou a frente de Rony e Hermione na mesa da Grifinória, o ex-auror começou a falar.

- Acredito que todos saibam por que estão aqui hoje. - Olho-Tonto começou com seu habitual tom duro. - Portanto eu vou ser direto. É quase certo que Voldemort atacará Hogwarts hoje para tentar acabar com Harry Potter. - Um burburinho começou a se formar principalmente entre os alunos e Moody teve que aumentar o tom de voz para ser ouvido ao fazer um gesto apontando o enorme homem sentado perto de si. - Kingsley Schackelbolt, como chefe dos aurores, nos trouxe uma ajuda preciosa e provavelmente vital. Eles ficarão posicionados, em sua maioria na orla da Floresta Proibida que é por onde deverá ocorrer o ataque.

Os aurores assentiram enquanto o restante das pessoas no grande salão voltava a ficar em silêncio. Gina apertou as mãos de Harry entre as suas, notando que estavam frias, provavelmente de nervoso. O moreno deu um sorriso fraco e voltou a prestar atenção em Olho-Tonto.

- Os alunos que estiveram treinando com o professor Weasley e Lupin, deverão proteger o castelo, junto com os demais professores. - Uma série de exclamações foi ouvida por todo salão. - Os membros da Ordem da Fênix deverão estar prontos para protegerem Harry.

Todos os presentes se voltaram para olhar para o rapaz que procurou tentar não prestar atenção ao fato e continuar olhando para Moody. Só quando Carlinhos, que estava sentado na mesa da Lufa-lufa junto com Tonks, os gêmeos e Sirius, se levantou e pediu para falar, foi que as pessoas deixaram de observar Harry.

- Quem vai ficar responsável por matar a cobra? - Muito dos presentes olharam confusos, pois não haviam entendido sobre o que o ruivo perguntara.

- Bem lembrado. - O líder da Ordem concluiu. - Precisamos de um voluntário para dar fim à cobra de estimação de Voldemort.

- Será que ele vai trazer Nagini? - Neville que estava próximo ao quarteto perguntou baixo.

- Pelas informações, sim. - Hermione explicou. - Até porque ele deve querer estar preparado para o caso de precisar usar a horcrux imediatamente.

Harry ainda não tinha pensado na possibilidade nem tão remota assim, de que Tom Riddle não trouxesse a cobra. Se isso por acaso acontecesse, ainda existia a possibilidade dele acabar morrendo sem conseguir dar fim do lord das Trevas. Mas os pensamentos do rapaz foram abalroados pela voz dos gêmeos que gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Nós cuidaremos daquela minhoca super desenvolvida!

- É isso então, todos já sabem o que devem fazer. Aqueles que ainda tiverem alguma dúvida podem procurar algum membro da Ordem aqui presente. - Todos os membros da Ordem se levantaram, menos Harry que sentia seu estômago pesar uma tonelada. - Harry, boa sorte.

----

Depois que Alastor Moody deu por encerrada a reunião, praticamente todas as pessoas presentes se puseram a ir cumprimentar Harry, desejando-lhe invariavelmente que conseguisse dar fim em seu oponente. Molly, que iria ficar na enfermaria ajudando madame Pomfrey, abraçou-o fortemente pedindo que não se arriscasse mais do que o necessário, pois não suportaria perder outro filho. Nenhum de seus cunhados, que estavam ao redor, sequer cogitou a hipótese de fazer qualquer tipo de piada sobre aquilo, o que incrivelmente o fez se sentir ainda pior. Preferia quando os Weasley brincavam com tudo, parecia que de alguma forma o perigo não era tão grande.

Os gêmeos desejaram boa sorte dizendo que ele não precisaria se preocupar com Nagini, pois a matariam o mais rápido possível. Depois distribuíram entre os familiares, e também Harry, Luna, Neville e Hermione, uma série de produtos de defesa fabricados por eles: luvas de couro de dragão reforçadas contra feitiços, coletes refletores e para quem ainda não tinha, capas escudo.

Fleur e Gui cumprimentaram-no e em seguida sumiram, provavelmente para desfrutarem de uma despedida a sós. Carlinhos falou com todos, junto com Tonks e Lupin, que apenas ria enquanto os outros dois ficavam relembrando os tempos que freqüentaram Hogwarts e Gina achou que Remus parecia estar com ciúmes. Arthur Weasley abraçou-o de forma paterna e isso fez com que Harry sentisse um bolo se formando em sua garganta, ainda mais quando Sirius apareceu em seguida e fez o mesmo.

- Eu vou ficar de olho em você, filho. Não se preocupe.

Nunca em sua vida Sirius tinha falado de forma tão séria e preocupada. Harry se limitou a apenas concordar com um movimento e cabeça, pois não saberia se conseguiria falar alguma coisa sem chorar. Deixou-se ficar naquele abraço que representava tanto, por alguns momentos até que Sirius voltou a falar baixo em seu ouvido.

- Por que você não aproveita esses momentos antes do ataque para se despedir de seus amigos e de Gina.

- Ok. - Respondeu com voz embargada, se soltando e vendo Sirius se afastar com os olhos úmidos.

Virou-se na direção em que Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam, e no caminho ainda cumprimentou Neville e Luna que o aguardavam. Quando conseguiu finalmente chegar perto dos três, foi envolto pelo abraço forte de Hermione, que apesar de estar chorando, procurou controlar-se ao começar a falar.

- Vamos estar sempre com você, entendeu? - A "amiga-irmã" segurava o rosto dele forçando-o a encará-la. - Não tente dar uma de herói, está ouvindo?

- Eu vou tentar, Mione. - Disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Eu te amo, sabia? - Ela riu da cara que Rony fizera. - Você é como um irmão pra mim.

- Você também será sempre a minha irmã. - Apertou a morena em seus braços, depositando um beijo em sua testa. - Eu também te amo. - Depois sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Cuida desses dois pra mim, está bem.

- Ha-harry.

Hermione murmurou num apelo mudo para que não precisasse cumprir essa promessa, mas ele apenas pegou em suas mãos e beijou-as. Rony se aproximou da namorada e afastando-a de Harry, se pôs de frente para ele. Durante alguns segundos, os amigos ficaram apenas se olhando, até que no mesmo instante se abraçaram ainda sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Palavras não eram realmente necessárias. Rony e Harry se conheciam há tanto tempo e eram tão amigos, que sabiam exatamente o que o outro estava pensando ou sentindo, mesmo sem usar legilimência.

- Não deixa o "cara-de-cobra" te pegar, ok. - Falou o ruivo enquanto ainda estavam abraçados.

- Não se meta em encrenca. - Respondeu Harry.

Depois de um tempo os dois rapazes se soltaram e procuraram secar discretamente as lágrimas que afloraram em seus olhos sem consentimento. Antes de se afastarem, Harry pediu num sussurro.

- Se eu... não conseguir... - Rony olhou-o assustado. -...Você sabe... Diga para Gina que... eu a amo muito... e quero... que ela seja feliz.

Rony soltou o ar dos pulmões, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos, antes de abraçar o amigo novamente e responder.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu vou cuidar dela. Mas ai de você se me fizer ter que cumprir essa promessa.

Os dois se afastaram rindo nervosamente e voltaram para perto de Hermione e Gina que depositou um beijo carinhoso no irmão antes de abraçá-lo e depois ficar ao lado de Harry que pegou em sua mão e puxou-a em direção à saida.

- Vamos sair daqui um pouco.

-------

Rony e Hermione observaram Gina e Harry saírem do salão principal e em seguida se abraçaram tentando transmitir toda calma necessária naquele momento um ao outro. O ruivo beijou os cabelos castanhos, sentindo a garota suspirar contra seu peito, e pediu.

- É melhor você ficar aqui dentro, Mione. - Ela levantou a cabeça procurando olhar dentro dos olhos azuis.

- Nem pensar, Rony. Eu quero ficar com você.

Rony beijou-a levemente, estreitando o abraço. Depois caminhou, levando-a consigo até uma passagem atrás da tapeçaria de Sally a Bela, que havia no corredor atrás das escadas.

- Hermione. - Ele falou vacilante. - Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar com você por perto. Vou ficar o tempo todo querendo proteger você.

- Eu não preciso...

- Eu sei que você não precisa de ninguém te protegendo, mas eu não ia conseguir me controlar. - Rony a interrompeu.

- Mas...

- Sabe, agora eu sei exatamente o que o Harry teve que passar pra convencer a Gina a não ficar por perto na hora que o ataque começar. - O ruivo a interrompeu novamente e Hermione só conseguiu dar um meio sorriso ao ouvi-lo.

- Está bem, você até que tem razão. - Rony beijou-a, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela.

- É incrível como no dia que você concorda comigo, não tem ninguém por perto para servir de testemunha. - Brincou.

- Seu bobo.

Rony sorriu antes de beijá-la novamente. Estreitou-a em seus braços fazendo com que por alguns instantes esquecessem que o ataque era iminente. Hermione teve que admitir que o ruivo sempre conseguia ter esse efeito sobre ela. Nos seus braços era capaz de nem se lembrar o caminho para a biblioteca. Sentiu alguns flocos gelados tocarem sua pele, e soube que novamente Rony estava fazendo nevar só pra ela. Uma felicidade, impensável até instantes atrás ocupou um bom espaço dentro dela, ao sentir-se amada, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi dizer:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, minha sabe-tudo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, até que ao longe um barulho de explosão os avisou que a batalha havia sido iniciada.

----------

Harry e Gina saíram do Salão Principal em busca de um lugar tranqüilo para poderem ficar um pouco sozinhos, mas parecia que seria impossível. Já estavam desistindo quando ouviram Sirius chamando.

- Ei, vocês dois. - O maroto olhou-os com um sorriso indecifrável.

- O que houve? - Perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Não foi nada. - Sirius puxou Harry pelo braço até que este entrasse numa sala do corredor lateral junto com Gina. - Só achei que vocês iam querer ficar um pouco sozinhos.

- Sirius!

- O que foi? Se não quiserem tudo bem. - Deu de ombros.

- Obrigada Sirius, era isso mesmo que a gente estava tentando. - Gina se aproximou e deu um beijo estalado no rosto do homem que levantou a sobrancelha, divertido.

- Viu? - Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso involuntariamente. - Agora juízo vocês dois, hein.

Sirius saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry olhou para os pés, incerto sobre o que fazer ou falar, parecia que todas as palavras haviam desaparecido de sua mente. Já estava pensando se realmente havia sido uma boa idéia ficar sozinho mais uma vez com Gina, quando ela tocou seu rosto com as mãos delicadas fazendo com ele a olhasse. Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo de leve na cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa. Imediatamente as duvidas quanto a ficar junto de Gina por mais alguns instantes desapareceram e ele a abraçou com força, beijando os lábios rosados com ardor.

- Nunca se esqueça o quanto eu te amo.

- Jura pra mim que nós ainda vamos ser muito felizes.

- Gina...

- Jura que se depender de você...

- Eu prometo que se depender de mim, você ainda vai ter que me aturar por bastante tempo, tá legal.

- Harry... - A garota fazia um esforço tremendo para não se deixar abater. - Eu te amo.

O rapaz beijou-a de leve, sentindo o perfume floral da garota invadir todos os seus sentidos e preencher todo seu corpo. Com um sorriso nos lábios ao ter certeza do tamanho da felicidade que o esperava ao lado de Gina, fez um leve movimento com a varinha, conjurando uma linda rosa vermelha que depositou nas mãos da pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

.- Eu vou te amar pra sempre, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Gina não conseguiu mais se conter e o abraçou com desespero. Não poderia ser o fim, eles ainda tinham muito que viver. Ela havia sonhado com uma pequena casa com algumas crianças ruivas de olhos verdes correndo pelo jardim e nem havia conversado com Harry a respeito. Algumas lágrimas teimosas escaparam pelos olhos castanhos percorrendo uma trilha úmida pelo rosto alvo. Harry sentiu seu peito doer ao perceber que a ruiva merecia uma despedida muito melhor. Percebendo os próprios olhos ficando perigosamente turvos pelas lágrimas que se formaram, ele a beijou sofregamente.

Uma explosão seguida de vários gritos de alerta avisou que o ataque havia começado. Harry interrompeu o beijo e colou sua testa na da namorada, falando em seguida, num sussurro.

- Chegou a hora.

- Se cuida, está bem. - Gina falou ainda abraçada a Harry.

- Você também.

Ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça, a voz embargada demais para conseguir pronunciar qualquer coisa. Harry secou mais uma lágrima que havia escorrido pela face dela e voltou a beijá-la. Uma batida na porta os interrompeu e antes mesmo que respondessem, Sirius abriu-a enquanto falava.

- É melhor irmos, Harry. - O rapaz não respondeu ao padrinho, apenas continuou olhando para Gina se perdendo no mar de âmbar.

- Te amo.

- Eu também. - Gina conseguiu responder.

Harry soltou-a e foi ao encontro de Sirius que segurou em seu ombro em guisa de apoio. Gina se deixou ficar ainda por alguns momentos no meio da sala, olhando a rosa em sua mão. Mas ela não era de se esconder, nem de fugir da batalha, fosse ela qual fosse. Só não ficaria próxima de Harry porque sabia que se o fizesse não conseguiria manter-se focada na luta e nem ele, portanto enquanto o moreno ficaria nos jardins, ela estaria dentro do castelo ajudando a protegê-lo.

-----

- Cadê a Mione? - Harry perguntou a Rony assim que o encontrou no corredor.

- Consegui convencê-la a ficar aqui dentro com a Gina.

- Ótimo. Tome cuidado, está bem? - Harry parou de andar e segurou Rony pelo braço.

- Você também. - Rony respondeu, não conseguindo impedir que uma de suas famosas caretas se formasse em seu rosto.

- Então vamos.

Sirius, Harry e Rony caminhavam a passos largos em direção aos jardins onde os sons da batalha já evidenciavam seu começo, quando o auror parou, impedindo os jovens de sair.

- É melhor você esperar um pouco aqui.

- Por quê?

- Não esqueça que só pode acabar com Voldemort depois de ter certeza que os gêmeos acabaram com a tal da cobra.

- E como eu vou saber isso? - Uma sombra de frustração perpassou os olhos verdes.

- Eu vou lá fora ver. Assim que eu tiver a certeza que eles conseguiram, te aviso.

- Certo. Eu vou ficar por aqui, protegido pela capa de invisibilidade.

- Excelente idéia, Harry. - Sirius falou, enquanto tentava observar pelas janelas o desenrolar da batalha do lado de fora do castelo. - Então eu vou verificar como estão as coisas na entrada lateral.

--------

Quando Rony conseguiu chegar aos jardins, em meio ao tumulto das pessoas se posicionando e de algumas já lutando, teve que admitir que não se sentia preparado para aquilo. Ignorando o frio que sentiu em seu estômago, procurou se proteger atrás de uma das pilastras da entrada enquanto tentava de alguma forma achar Fred e George.

- Merda, eu devia ter olhado no mapa do maroto.

Contudo seu momento contemplativo terminou quando percebeu os embates que se formavam diante de si. Carlinhos parecia estar se saindo muito bem lutando com um comensal atarracado que estava em evidente desvantagem. Ao longe podia ver Hagrid lutando a moda trouxa com outro seguidor das trevas, enquanto vários aurores cuidavam de um comensal cada um.

Fez o caminho que dava nas estufas e por pouco não foi atingido por um raio prateado que veio em sua direção. Esquivou-se para detrás da parede e com um movimento preciso imobilizou o comensal que tentara acertá-lo. Logo atrás uma verdadeira balburdia tinha sido deflagrada. Não havia como passar sem correr o risco de ser atingido por algum feitiço, azaração, ou pior, uma maldição.

Bem próximo à orla da floresta Lupin estava tendo um trabalho enorme em seu duelo particular com Fenrir Greyback, que mesmo não estando transformado, ainda apresentava uma força fora do normal. O famigerado licantropo tentava atingir o ex-professor não só com feitiços que atirava sem parar com sua varinha, mas também com as unhas em forma de garra e com mordidas, do mesmo jeito que havia feito quando atacara Gui.

Talvez por se achar invencível, Greyback foi ficando mais descuidado a cada movimento que fazia, e pelo olhar determinado que se via em Lupin, este havia percebido e estava utilizando isto ao seu favor. Para quem via de fora, Remus Lupin tinha um trabalho bastante complicado a sua frente, mas na verdade ele só estava deixando que o líder dos lobisomens se enredasse cada vez mais em sua própria desgraça.

A cada novo ataque de Fenrir, um brilho vitorioso aumentava nos olhos de Lupin e assim que o comensal preferiu desistir de tentar acertá-lo com azarações para partir para um corpo-a-corpo, foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante certeiro lançado pelo ex-maroto. Mas provavelmente por causa da sua parte lobo ser mais resistente, Greyback voltou a debater-se antes mesmo que Lupin conseguisse prendê-lo, e assim que este se deu conta já estava sendo novamente atacado por seu algoz que depois de derrubá-lo tentava de todo jeito atingi-lo com suas presas.

Lupin começava a sentir que o desgaste da batalha estava afetando-o e já não conseguia repelir todos os ataques. Tinha inclusive sido mordido na altura do ombro que agora sangrava sem parar. Quando, a despeito de toda a dor que lhe toldava parcialmente os movimentos, tentava impedir outro avanço de Fenrir, sentiu o corpo de seu oponente se retesar e logo após cair desfalecido sobre si. Empurrou o corpo sem vida para o lado e pôde ver a alguns passos a figura de sua salvadora. Tonks tinha a expressão compenetrada e ainda empunhava a varinha como se de alguma forma, Greyback pudesse voltar a atacar. Nem de longe parecia a garota desastrada que vivia derrubando coisas por onde passava.

Com dificuldade, Lupin se levantou e aproximou-se da namorada que agora o mirava com os olhos úmidos.

- E-ele ia te matar.

- Você fez o que precisava. - Confortou-a, porém continuou com o olhar melancólico. - Mas você não deveria ter se arriscado assim por minha causa.

Remus pôde perceber o olhar ressentido, porém decidido da mulher a sua frente.

- Você deveria saber que o que você chama de sua causa, é minha também. - Tonks falou com firmeza.

O homem tentou se recompor devido a dor que os ferimentos causavam e caminhou lentamente até a mulher, passou as mãos pelo rosto delicado e jovem dela e a fitou durante alguns segundos.

- Sim, eu deveria saber. - Reconheceu antes de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo de agradecimento, companheirismo e puramente de amor.

-------

Enquanto continuava em sua procura pelos dois irmãos responsáveis pela cobra, Rony teve ainda que duelar com um Comensal que acabara de derrubar um dos aurores que tinha feito a segurança de Hogwarts nas últimas semanas. Olhando discretamente em volta, percebeu que apesar de algumas baixas, parecia que as trevas estavam levando a pior. Uma gargalhada gélida prendeu a sua atenção, e foi com um certo horror que viu Bellatrix - que agora se dava ao luxo de não mais se esconder sob as vestes negras - passar junto com outro comensal, ladeando um homem imponente apesar da aparência ofídica. Como que sentindo a presença do ruivo, o grupo parou a poucos metros de onde ele se encontrava, permitindo-o ouvir o sibilar incompreensível da conversa entre Voldemort e Nagini, o que deixou Rony verdadeiramente apreensivo.

Que diabos tinha acontecido com Fred e George que não conseguiram fazer aquilo para o qual se prontificaram? Com um temor ainda maior, notou que enquanto Voldemort e seus comparsas rumavam para a entrada lateral do castelo, Nagini deslizava ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Procurou se afastar rapidamente, mas a lembrança de que Harry somente conseguiria vencer o Lord das Trevas depois que seu animal de estimação tivesse sido destruído o fez parar.

Murmurando imprecações contra os gêmeos que se ouvidas por Molly, provavelmente esta o faria lavar a boca com sabão até a velhice, Rony se virou, segurando a varinha na mão com tanta força que chegava a doer. Ao mesmo tempo que lançou um feitiço paralisante, que apesar de acertar o alvo, nem de longe conseguiu que a cobra diminuísse seus movimentos, lembrou que não poderia somente atordoar o animal, teria que conseguir matá-la.

Com uma agilidade incrível para o seu tamanho, Nagini seguia perseguindo sua vitima. Rony percebeu que ela estava começando a armar o bote e se preparou. Quando a cobra praticamente voou na direção dele, o ruivo conseguiu acertá-la com um preciso "sectumsempra" que a fez guinchar e cair aos seus pés. Suspirou aliviado e já estava a ponto de avisar Harry que tinha conseguido, quando uma dor excruciante em sua perna o fez cambalear. Imediatamente começou a atingir a imensa cobra com feitiços cortantes e estuporantes, torcendo para que as forças do réptil acabassem antes das dele. Suando frio e sentindo o veneno atordoando cada vez mais suas reações, Rony tentou se concentrar ao máximo e atingiu Nagini mais uma vez com o "sectumsempra".

Talvez tenha sido por causa da fraqueza que assolava seu corpo, ou quem sabe a terra sob seus pés tenha realmente tremido, isso não era realmente importante, mas assim que o poderoso feitiço cortante pela segunda vez atingiu a cobra, ela soltou suas presas do corpo do rapaz, que tombou ferido. Rony ainda conseguiu sorrir levemente quando percebeu que a combinação dos feitiços que Snape involuntariamente os ensinara havia cortado a cobra em vários pedaços e agora uma fumaça negra e de odor desagradável o fazia crer que o último pedaço da alma de Voldemort que restava, havia enfim sido destruído.

Olhou em volta procurando por ajuda e se deu conta de que ao tentar fugir da cobra havia se colocado num local um pouco afastado do restante das batalhas que estavam sendo travadas. Juntando toda energia que ainda tinha, enviou por seu patrono um recado para Harry avisando que o caminho dele estava livre e depois torceu para que alguém o encontrasse ali. Em seguida tudo ficou escuro.

-----

Depois que Harry saiu, Gina secou as lágrimas e ajeitou a capa escudo que a envolvia. Refez o rabo-de-cavalo que prendia os cabelos vermelhos e respirou fundo. Não podia ficar ali se escondendo. Tinha que agir. Rumou para uma das entradas laterais do castelo encontrando Hermione no caminho.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar lá fora.

- Seu irmão me convenceu. - Disse a morena simplesmente.

A ruiva não fez mais perguntas, não precisava. Seria mais fácil para Rony e Harry se elas estivessem longe de seus olhos. Agora não era hora para declarações de amor e preocupações pessoais, estavam ali lutando pelo bem comum, pelo futuro do mundo bruxo. Qualquer coisa era menos importante que aquilo. Juntaram-se a alguns alunos da "Nova AD" e em seguida, como se só estivessem esperando que as duas chegassem, começaram a duelar com alguns comensais que tentaram invadir o castelo por ali.

Agradecendo aos céus por ter se dedicado com verdadeiro afinco às aulas extras de Gui e Lupin, Mione estava se saindo muito bem. Mas seu olhar duro e compenetrado não escondia o quanto ela temia falhar, principalmente o quanto ela temia por Rony. Talvez por isso ela tenha sido atingida algumas vezes pro feitiços atordoantes que logo foram absorvidos pelo escudo que depois ela teria que agradecer devidamente aos cunhados. Contudo a capa não foi suficiente para evitar que um comensal, que ela se lembra de ter visto durante o ataque que culminara na morte de Dumbledore, conseguisse acertá-la com a maldição imperdoável da tortura.

- Ora, ora. A amiguinha do Potter. - A voz irônica chegava aos ouvidos de Hermione, que sucumbia às dores lancinantes do cruciatus. - Isso vai ser pouco perto do que meu mestre irá fazer com ele.

Foram apenas alguns minutos, mas para Hermione certamente pareceram horas sem fim em que seu corpo foi torturado como se uma infinidade de agulhas perfurasse-o, ao mesmo tempo em que seus músculos se retesavam parecendo estilhaçar no processo. Ainda tremia quando a voz de Gina alcançou-a.

- Calma, Mione. Já acabou. - A ruiva se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga ajudando-a a se sentar. - É melhor você ir pra enfermaria.

- Na-não. Eu tenho que ficar e ajudar.

- Você não está em condições de ajudar ninguém agora. - A ruiva se virou para um rapaz que acabava de prender o comensal que Gina tinha derrotado. - Ei, leve ela até a enfermaria, por favor.

O rapaz, um corvinal do sétimo ano que elas não sabiam ao certo o nome, assentiu e com incrível facilidade pegou Hermione no colo, carregando-a com incrível rapidez até a ala hospitalar.

Gina soltou o ar pela boca e voltou sua atenção para a batalha. Ali, depois que tinham conseguido derrotar os três comensais que se aventuraram a passar, parecia que não teriam mais problemas, mas não poderiam descuidar.

--------

Num outro ponto Luna e Neville, que preferiram duelar lado a lado, também com a ajuda de outros alunos tentavam defender Hogwarts da invasão. Talvez por já terem enfrentado perigo semelhante antes, seus feitiços eram mais certeiros e potentes e nem de longe lembravam as primeiras tentativas dos dois há alguns anos na Armada de Dumbledore original.

Os poucos seguidores das trevas que tentaram invadir o castelo por ali foram impedidos por eles, e Neville tinha que admitir que teriam algum problema em se verem livres das azarações que a loira tinha lançado. Era incrível como a garota conseguia transformar um simples feitiço paralisante numa azaração desfigurante. Mas o grifinório não iria reclamar. Pelo menos não enquanto a namorada não quisesse acertá-lo, por algum motivo.

-------

Sirius estava dividido entre o dever de auror e o dever de pai. Sim, de pai. Para ele há muito que Harry era para ele como um filho e não apenas um afilhado, e tudo que desejava era impedir que este sofresse o mínimo que fosse. Mas sabia que não podia, nem Harry tampouco, ficar grudado no rapaz o tempo todo. Ele tinha uma batalha que precisava travar sozinho, a despeito de querer ou não.

Já estava voltando para perto do salão principal, onde Harry estava aguardando, quando sentiu um leve tremor em sua espinha. Ser um animago tinha suas vantagens. Uma delas era pressentir o perigo mesmo quando este ainda não tinha se revelado. Protegeu-se e observando melhor a sua volta, percebeu duas pessoas que caminhavam confiantes perscrutando o corredor à procura de algo, ou alguém. Foi com ódio que notou que sua prima era uma dessas pessoas e preparou-se para o ataque. Sentiu o coração ribombar de antecipação quando ela parou e deu alguma ordem ao outro comensal que seguiu por outro rumo deixando-a sozinha. Aproveitando o momento, Sirius se fez ver, saindo das sombras que o ocultavam.

- Bellatrix!

- Sirius. - A mulher abriu um largo sorriso. - Normalmente eu perguntaria o que você está fazendo aqui, já que me lembro perfeitamente de tê-lo visto morrer, mas eu não vou ser curiosa.

Sirius preferiu não trocar farpas com ela, não iria levar a nada, apenas o distrairia. Desde que se lembrava, eles nunca se entenderam, principalmente depois que ele virou oficialmente a "ovelha branca da família". Atacou a mulher impiedosamente, sem um resquício de remorso. Bellatrix parecia levemente surpresa ao perceber que seu primo estava provavelmente em sua melhor forma como auror, mas não se deixava abater. Conseguiu acertar um feitiço cortante apenas superficialmente, mas em sua loucura achou que havia praticamente derrotado Sirius. Com os olhos vidrados devido à maldade quase palpável que embotava seu cérebro, aproximou-se às gargalhadas, mantendo a varinha frouxamente segura entre seus dedos. Sirius, que havia apenas sentido um esgar de dor com o corte em seu peito, observou-a se aproximar, incrédulo com a chance que desfilava por seus olhos. Deixou que Bellatrix ficasse ainda mais perto e quando esta se encontrava a apenas um palmo de sua varinha, atingiu-a com um feitiço estuporante bem na altura do coração.

Aos poucos o sorriso demente foi dando lugar a uma horrorizada certeza de que tinha sido pega, mas antes que conseguisse gritar ou mesmo formular qualquer feitiço contra seu primo, Bellatrix caiu desacordada aos pés dele. Sirius achou que se sentiria satisfeito quando conseguisse finalmente capturar àquela que tanto mal fizera a ele e aos seus amigos, mas foi com um pouco de pena que aprisionou sua prima com cordas mágicas.

Rapidamente seus pensamentos voaram para Harry. Se Bellatrix estava no castelo era muito provável que Voldemort também estivesse e ele queria estar junto do rapaz para ajudá-lo. Virou-se em direção ao Salão Principal, mas um raio púrpura e uma voz jovem de mulher que Sirius não reconheceu o fez perceber que estava sendo novamente atacado.

- Você vai pagar caro pelo que fez!

Sirius protegeu-se rapidamente, quem quer que fosse estava evidentemente possessa e agora tentava acertá-lo com inúmeros feitiços.

- É melhor você se acalmar, garota, senão vai acabar como essa dai. - Tentou atingir a comensal com um feitiço que passou de raspão.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. Eu vou vingar minha mestra, ou não me chamo Evelis Strange!

Sirius teve que se desviar de várias azarações que vinham em sua direção. Tinha que admitir que aquela comensal era muito boa, porém aparentava ser tão insana quanto sua suposta "mestra". Resolveu dar corda aos devaneios da garota para tentar pegá-la desprevenida.

- Que mestra? Eu só estou vendo um verme caído no meio do corredor.

- Ora seu...

As palavras morreram na garganta da comensal quando foi atingida por um raio cinza que a fez baquear para trás acertando a cabeça quando caiu no mármore do pedestal de uma das muitas armaduras do castelo. O choque foi fatal e a comensal teve como última visão o corpo imobilizado de Bellatrix Lestrange a alguns metros de si.

-----

Harry estava se sentindo inútil ao ficar ali no Salão Principal escondido sob a capa da invisibilidade. Não era do seu feitio ficar parado enquanto todos ao seu redor batalhavam contra os seguidores das trevas. Se esconder da luta era coisa típica do Malfoy. Estava quase rindo da própria brincadeira quando sua cicatriz começou a doer como só acontecera poucas vezes antes. Voldemort estava por perto. Respirou fundo não só para se acalmar como também para conter a ânsia que lhe acometia todas as vezes que sentia aquele tipo de dor, e usando de todo treinamento que tivera, procurou desocupar sua mente e se concentrar.

Os ruídos da batalha pareciam cada vez mais longes (ou estavam mais fracos?) e ele se perguntou onde estaria Rony com a informação sobre Nagini. Ouviu um barulho na entrada e torceu para que fosse somente Sirius voltando, mas para seu desgosto, o semblante ofídico de Voldemort surgiu, arrogante e temível.

- Eu sei que você está aqui, Potter. - O rapaz fechou os olhos pedindo aos céus que o ajudassem. - Posso sentir, assim como você. Ou não, afinal não tenho nenhuma cicatriz que doa em sua presença.

A risada que se seguiu faria gelar nas veias o sangue de qualquer um, mas em Harry apenas o fez se concentrar ainda mais em seu propósito, ao constatar que Snape fizera questão de contar ao seu mestre todos os detalhes que tinha conhecimento. Fez menção de apontar sua varinha e revelar-se, mas a lembrança de um ataque mútuo entre os dois, desencadeando o "priori incantaten" o fez parar. Inferno sangrento! Não havia se lembrado disso. Como faria para derrotar Voldemort se não poderia usar sua varinha contra ele. Bom, agora não tinha mais jeito, teria que tentar desarmá-lo primeiro para só depois destruí-lo. Pensou em seus pais e em todos os outros que sofreram por causa das idéias doentias de Tom Riddle, pensou nele e em Gina e no futuro que poderiam ter juntos e com uma calma estudada retirou a capa que o mantinha invisível.

- Pensei que fossemos brincar de esconde-esconde. - Debochou Riddle.

- Pensou errado. - Respondeu Harry, mantendo a varinha abaixada, mas firmemente segura em sua mão.

- Estou vendo que não pretende me atacar. - Voldemort se aproximou alguns passos, fazendo com que Harry recuasse . - Muito nobre da sua parte, apesar de achar uma estupidez.

- Varinhas irmãs. - Disse simplesmente.

O Lord das Trevas olhou-o com atenção e sorriu largamente antes de continuar

- Você é inteligente, Potter. Pena que eu tenha que matá-lo. - Apontou uma longa varinha na direção do jovem. - Não se preocupe quanto às nossas varinhas. Eu me livrei da outra, assim que o velho Olivaras aprontou esta para mim.

A lembrança da notícia do seqüestro do dono da loja de varinhas se fez presente na mente de Harry junto com outra um pouco mais antiga do mesmo senhor baixo e de aparência centenária lhe dizendo que é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo e não o contrário. Talvez esse descuido fosse sua salvação.

- Imagino que o senhor Olivaras estivesse sendo controlado por você. - Harry constatou agora também apontando sua varinha para Voldemort.

- Imaginou certo. - O temido bruxo olhou em volta e continuou. - Estou vendo que está sozinho hoje, Potter. Onde está aquele bando de bruxos insignificantes que sempre te rodeiam para impedir que morra?

- Não lembro de ninguém a minha volta que seja de pouca importância, acho que está me confundindo com você.

- Ora seu moleque. - Harry conseguiu desviar por pouco do raio vermelho que vinha em sua direção. - Hoje eu vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas.

- Faço minhas as suas palavras. - Tentou atingir seu adversário com um feitiço estuporante que o outro defendeu com facilidade.

- É isso que tem pra mim? Feitiçozinhos de escola? Eu, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? - Dessa vez um feitiço atingiu o rapaz em cheio fazendo-o cambalear. - Eu sou invencível.

- Dumbledore era o maior bruxo de todos os tempos! - Gritou Harry ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acertar Voldemort com uma série de feitiços.

- Onde está o velho Dumbledore agora, seu verme? Morto. - O olhar era de puro ódio ao falar, ainda mais quando percebeu que Harry conseguira atingi-lo com um simples feitiço cortante. - Maldição. Eu não sou Dumbledore, eu não morro. Crucio!

Por pouco Harry não foi atingido pela maldição imperdoável. Estava tentando se concentrar nos feitiços mais potentes que conhecia, mas tinha que reconhecer que não era muito fácil quando se estava frente a frente com seu maior inimigo. Pelo menos pôde ter a certeza que o outro não fazia a menor idéia de que suas horcruxes tinham sido destruídas, ou pelo menos a maioria delas, já que Rony insistia em não avisar sobre o paradeiro de Nagini.

Uma longa troca de feitiços de ataque e defesa entre Harry e Voldemort se iniciou, fazendo com que se movimentassem amplamente pelo salão que já apresentava sinais evidentes da batalha como alguns vidros quebrados e uma mesa virada, além de marcas de feitiços nas paredes. No momento em que sentia um perigoso cansaço, os ânimos de Harry inflaram de esperança ao ver o patrono de Rony adentrando o salão e correndo em sua direção abanando o rabo de felicidade. Era o sinal que esperara.

Porém a distração teve seu preço, ao levantar novamente os olhos do patrono para Voldemort este já apresentava um sorriso satisfeito que logo Harry sentiu porque ao perceber que havia sido atingido implacavelmente pela maldição cruciatus.

A dor daquela maldição era indescritível e Harry pretendera nunca mais senti-la, porém seus desejos mais uma vez não foram atendidos. Em meio as dores excruciantes, ficou imaginando o porquê de Rony e Sirius ainda não estarem ali para ajudá-lo e esperava que fosse por um motivo realmente bom. Pensou nos dois e isso pareceu amenizar um pouco as dores que sentia. A recordação de Dumbledore afirmando que o amor era a arma que possuía contra o mal lhe dando força e coragem para resistir. Lembrou-se de Hermione e seu ar protetor, Lupin que era como um tio bastante diferente da figura grotesca com a qual tivera que conviver. As dores eram agora quase suportáveis e ele conseguiu se levantar, sem reparar na expressão de horrorizada surpresa que Voldemort apresentava.

- Não... vai... ser... assim... tão... fácil. - As palavras saíram com dificuldade dos lábios de Harry que sentiu o gosto de seu próprio sangue que escorria deles.

Voldemort franziu o cenho e semicerrou os olhos vermelhos, o que o fez parecer ainda mais com uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. E era isso mesmo. Harry tinha a noção que dessa vez ele iria atacá-lo com tudo, mas seu corpo ainda trêmulo não tinha condições de se defender. Pensou em Gina e em como a amava e era amado. Fez um movimento de varinha para tentar se defender do ataque, mas o raio em sua direção era tão verde quanto os olhos de sua mãe que junto com seu pai sorria feliz a sua frente.

-----------

N/B: Ai Merlim do céu, Pri acho que vc ta ferrada mana hihihihihi... acabar o capítulo desse jeito? Vou fazer um protesto hauhauahu... tudo bem, eu não posso, sou Beta e tenho que ser uma menina comportada rssss... Bem, o que posso dizer? Que não betei o outro capítulo e fiquei triste porque simplesmente amo sua fic, mas eu sei que a Pam fez um ótimo serviço e como ela faz parte da 3P's não tem problema rsssss... Ai mana TE AMO e estou esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo capítulo. Nosso Harryzinho está na batalha e tudo vai correr bem, espero né? Rssssss... Beijos mana!!!

N/A: Oi! (Entra de fininho, não querendo chamar atenção) Viram nem demorei pra postar esse capítulo. (sorriso amarelo) O dia está bonito, não? Não, pode parar o movimento da varinha... ai...ai...ai... Se me azararem não tem capítulo final... pensem bem nisso antes de me acertarem! Hahaha. Gente vocês confiam em mim, não confiam??? Ei, quem foi que disse que não? Hehehe. Bem é isso. Deixe eu ir escrever um pouco do capítulo final... Bjks Ah! Pam, obrigada pela ajuda e pelos conselhos. Paty, amore. Você é demais. Obrigada por tudo. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Você acredita que ninguém comentou nada sobre os planetas? E eu achando que tinha sido óbvia... hahaha. Bjks

Quelone: Fica doida não... Que bom que consegui passar a emoção, tomara que dessa vez não tenha sido diferente. Bjks

Géia: Você falou, falou, mas na hora de marcar alguma coisa, nada. Ainda bem que agora tudo se acalmou por aí. Não me mate ainda pelo que eu fiz com seu bebê. A fic aind não acabou. Ainda tem um capítulo pra ele sofrer mais um pouco. e pense que quem começou a maltratá-lo não fui eu, foi a tia Jo. Bjks

Sil17: Que bom que você gostou. E o que achou da ação??? Bjks

Mickky Não demorei, viu. Bjks

July Black: Menina, desse jeito eu fico sem opções... Sobrou a Brown. as Parvati, o Thomas, o Finningan, o Flitwich... é ainda tenho algumas opções, hehehe. Bjks

Deby Evans: Você é tão boazinha. Vai gostar até se um dos seus personagens preferidos morrer é? Eu não seria tão complacente... hehehe. Você leu a fic toda em um dia? Adoro gente nova comentando. Bjks.

Remaria: Que bom que você some e aparece, mas não deixa de ler. Eu sei como as vezes as coisas acontecem de um jeito que a gente não consegue fazer tudo como quer, não é? Bjks.


	30. O Fim

Capítulo 30: O Fim.

Sirius seguiu apressado até o Salão Principal. Se Bellatrix estava dentro do castelo, era quase certo que Voldemort também estava. E devia estar atrás de Harry. Com uma facilidade inesperada, não encontrou viva alma pelos corredores, na verdade não encontrou alma nenhuma, já que nem os fantasmas cruzaram seu caminho até a porta que o separava de onde Harry estava esperando. Abriu-a num rompante não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. Gárgulas galopantes! Por que aquela comensal tinha que ter atrasado seus passos? A sua frente viu nitidamente, mesmo estando do lado oposto do grande salão, o momento que Voldemort atingia Harry com o raio verde da morte. O grito angustiado saiu involuntário de sua garganta enquanto sentia que o ar deixara completamente seus pulmões quando seu coração falhara algumas batidas. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu cérebro processava a informação que estava perdendo seu afilhado, mirou o Lorde das Trevas com a sua varinha. Contudo, antes que proferisse qualquer feitiço, percebeu algo muito estranho ocorrendo: Harry permanecia de pé.

Observou melhor a cena, os passos agora um tanto vacilantes indo na direção do embate, e viu que o raio verde atingia o rapaz bem no coração, mas não estava sendo fatal como se imaginava. Ao contrário, o raio parecia penetrar em seu corpo e retornar ainda mais brilhante fazendo Harry aparentar ter uma aura esverdeada ao seu redor. Mas apesar de não estar sendo fatal, pelas feições do jovem, também não estava sendo nada agradável. Voldemort era outro que parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo, nem percebendo a aproximação de Sirius, tal era o grau de estupefação.

Alguns poucos instantes depois, que para um simples observador pareceriam horas, o raio verde que saia da varinha de Tom Riddle cessou e antes mesmo que Sirius esboçasse qualquer movimento para ajudar Harry, ou que Voldemort tivesse alguma reação, foi com horror e incompreensão que este se viu sendo atingido pelo feitiço que retornava não da varinha do "eleito", mas de seu corpo como se ele o tivesse filtrado e devolvido. Sirius permaneceu paralisado ao ver o corpo ofídico receber de volta a própria maldição, e depois a sétima parte de sua alma se esvair, deixando-o definitivamente sem vida.

Quando o último traço de luz verde deixou o corpo de Harry atingindo seu adversário, o jovem lançou um olhar assustado e sem brilho para a figura de seu padrinho que apareceu em seu campo de visão, desmoronando em seguida sobre o piso de mármore do Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

---

Gina desviou de uma azaração que vinha em sua direção bem na hora que o aluno da Corvinal conseguia acertar o comensal que tinha atacado. Mas apesar do momentâneo alívio que sentiu, um aperto em seu coração a dizia que algo tinha acontecido.

- Harry...

Murmurou enquanto segurava com força a corrente que tinha recebido dele de aniversário. Olhou em volta. Queria sair dali e ir ao encontro dele, mas não podia deixar os outros alunos sozinhos. Era ela que tinha mais experiência em batalha entre eles, já que Hermione tinha ido para a ala hospitalar.

Inesperadamente os poucos comensais que ainda tentavam entrar no castelo por ali se detiveram, observando espantados as marcas negras em seus braços, ou pelo menos era isso que Gina supunha ao vê-los. No instante seguinte começaram a gritar enfurecidos e a atacar de uma forma tão desordenada quanto desesperada, que facilitava para os defensores de Hogwarts e membros da Ordem da Fênix capturá-los.

Movida por sua curiosidade natural, Gina aproximou-se do comensal que jazia ali perto, ainda estuporado, e ergueu devagar a manga esquerda da veste negra que ele usava. O braço liso, sem nenhuma marca acabou com qualquer dúvida que a ruiva pudesse ter sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Ele conseguiu. – Sua voz saiu baixa e embargada.

Olhou ao seu redor e se alegrou ao ver Tonks se aproximando para aparatar os prisioneiros.

- Tonks. – Chamou indo ao seu encontro.

- Oi, Gina. O que foi? – A seriedade com que falou não lembrava, nem de longe, a moça normalmente tão desastrada e alegre.

- Eu preciso ver o Harry.

- Vocês não tinham... – Tonks olhou preocupada e ao mesmo tempo intrigada, mas antes de terminar de perguntar foi interrompida por Gina.

- Você não percebeu? Acabou! Voldemort está morto.

- Como?

- Olhe. – Levou a auror até o comensal desacordado e mostrou-lhe o braço esquerdo. - Eles não têm mais a marca. - Um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto da metamorfomaga que em seguida abraçou Gina.

- Dê um beijo nele por mim.

Gina assentiu e saiu correndo pelos corredores do castelo. Agora só faltava saber onde ele estava.

-------

Hermione tentava a todo custo convencer madame Pomfrey que já podia voltar para a batalha, mas não estava sendo fácil convencê-la, ainda mais quando Molly Weasley ficava ao lado da enfermeira.

- Hermione Granger, eu tenho certeza que sua mãe não gostaria que você me desobedecesse, ainda mais nestas circunstâncias!

- Mas senhora Weasley, eu tenho que...

- A senhorita tem é que descansar, isso sim. – Madame Pomfrey falava enquanto fazia um pote com uma poção verde musgo flutuar de uma prateleira alta para sua mesa com um aceno de varinha.

- Você e Gina deveriam é ter ficado escondidas. – Resmungava Molly ao ajudar a enfermeira a ministrar a poção em um auror que havia sofrido uma estranha azaração.

Hermione ia argumentar que seria ainda mais difícil convencer Gina a não lutar, quando as portas da enfermaria se abriram dando passagem a um grupo de cabeças ruivas.

- RONY!

Foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu gritar ao perceber que o namorado, desacordado, estava sendo carregado por Fred e George. Imediatamente madame Pomfrey correu para o trio e com um movimento firme de sua varinha, colocou o mais novo dos irmãos numa das macas ainda disponíveis na ala hospitalar.

Molly parecia ter visto seu bicho-papão tomar forma novamente diante de seus olhos e Hermione não podia deixar de admitir que nunca fora tão nítido, até para ela. Mas como instinto materno não deixa lugar para o medo, a senhora Weasley se apressou para ajudar seus outros dois filhos que apresentavam várias escoriações e cortes pelo corpo, alguns bastante profundos e que sangravam aos borbotões, tratando logo de começar a curá-los, deixando que a enfermeira de Hogwarts se ocupasse apenas com Rony.

Hermione se aproximou devagar da cama onde o namorado estava. Seu corpo ainda tremendo, só que agora não mais por causa da maldição que sofrera. A visão do corpo pálido, os lábios já ficando azulados, junto com as roupas ensangüentadas, a prepararam para encarar as marcas evidentes de duas grandes presas na perna de Rony. Incompreensão, desespero e raiva se misturavam dentro de seu cérebro a confundindo como jamais pensara se confundir. Virou-se para um dos gêmeos, nem se dando ao trabalho de tentar adivinhar qual dos dois era como normalmente fazia e perguntou.

- O que aconteceu? – Fred ergueu a cabeça que antes mirava o grande corte que sua mãe acabara de curar em seu antebraço e olhou para a garota.

- A gente estava procurando a cobra, mas fomos atacados. Quando conseguimos encontrar, ela estava totalmente retalhada e o Rony estava caído ali perto.

- Não eram vocês dois que tinham que acabar com a cobra? – Hermione perguntou furiosa, fazendo George se erguer da cadeira onde estava e replicar exasperado.

- Só esqueceram de avisar para os comensais deixarem a gente passar, não é?

- Você acha que a gente não matou a cobra por que quis? - Argumentou Fred também cheio de raiva.

- Fiquem calmos, por favor. Isso não é momento para discussões. – Molly Weasley fez valer sua autoridade materna, que recaia até mesmo sobre a namorada do filho, para terminar com o bate boca.

- Desculpe. – murmurou a garota.

- Por favor, senhorita Granger, se está realmente se sentindo bem, talvez seja melhor que se retire.

- Não. Eu vou ficar e ajudar. – Tinha certeza que não conseguiria formular qualquer feitiço de forma correta numa batalha, estando preocupada com Rony.

Hermione procurou esquecer a raiva que sentia por estarem naquela situação e se concentrar em ajudar a enfermeira nos cuidados com o rapaz. Com delicadeza limpou o rosto do namorado e curou os pequenos machucados que ali estavam, tentando ignorar os lamentos de Molly e as exclamações de madame Pomfrey quanto a não ser capaz de cuidar daquele tipo tão grave de ferimento sozinha, o que fazia a senhora Weasley lamentar ainda mais.

- Não fique assim, mamãe. – Fred tentava acalmá-la, sendo completado por George.

- É. O papai também foi mordido por ela e está bem.

A lembrança do ataque ao senhor Weasley dentro do Ministério dois anos antes, perpassou a mente de Hermione, que se agarrou ao fato do homem atualmente estar sem nenhuma seqüela do ataque, e conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. O mesmo parecia ter ocorrido com Molly, que agora já tinha o semblante mais desanuviado.

- Assim que eu acabar com os procedimentos iniciais, irei enviá-lo ao St. Mungus. Lá saberão exatamente o que fazer.

Madame Pomfrey já estava se afastando para atender um outro auror que acabava de ser trazido, também desacordado, quando gritos eufóricos começaram a ser escutados por todo castelo. Hermione correu para a janela na tentativa de descobrir o que havia acontecido. Aparentemente alguns comensais haviam desistido de lutar e se deixaram prender. Outros ainda resistiam, como movidos por uma fúria insana que transparecia em suas feições. Ela não conseguia entender direito o que estava acontecendo para ouvirem tanta agitação e se assustou ao ouvir a voz de um dos gêmeos, que tinha se aproximado também para observar, atrás de si.

- Acho que... acabou. – O ruivo falou depois de alguns segundos.

- Acabou?

- É acabou! Olhe.

Hermione olhou para onde o cunhado apontava, mas só conseguia ver dois membros da Ordem da Fênix se abraçando e gritando exultantes, enquanto um comensal, já devidamente amarrado por cordas mágicas, olhava incrédulo para seu braço.

- Será? – Foi a única pergunta que conseguiu formular. Foram tantos momentos de angústia, tanta espera por aquele momento...

- O Harry conseguiu! O Harry conseguiu!

Fred e George, que seguira o irmão até a janela, começaram a cantar juntos e a fazer a mesma dança da vitória que Hermione lembrava de terem feito quando Harry se livrou das acusações do Ministério, enquanto ela ainda observava a cena do lado de fora, desejando, mas custando a crer, que aquilo que seus cunhados tinham afirmado fosse verdade.

- O Harry conseguiu! O Harry conseguiu!

Madame Pomfrey pensou em pedir aos dois ruivos para pararem com as gracinhas, ou até expulsá-los da enfermaria, mas desistiu ao ver que os demais pacientes que se encontravam lá pareciam mais animados ao ver tamanha euforia. Molly tentava repreendê-los, mas sua esperança de que eles tivessem razão, impedia que fosse tão firme quanto normalmente era.

- O Harry conseguiu! O Harry conseguiu!

Hermione já tinha se rendido às tentativas dos gêmeos de fazê-la comemorar e deixava-os ficarem rodando-a entre os leitos, quando as portas da enfermaria se abriram com um estrondo e a imagem de que Hermione não queria sequer cogitar adentrou: Harry estava desfalecido no colo de Sirius que não escondia as lágrimas de desespero que escorriam por seu rosto.

-----

Gina já havia procurado em vários lugares do castelo e perguntado por Harry a toda pessoa que porventura pudesse tê-lo visto, mas ninguém sabia dele. Então resolveu ir até o lugar que evitara até aquele instante, mais por medo do que por qualquer outra coisa: a ala hospitalar.

Evitou propositalmente as passagens que tornariam seu caminho mais curto, tentando enganar a si mesma de que era porque poderia encontrá-lo naquele percurso. Assim que chegou, respirou fundo antes de abrir devagar as portas da enfermaria.

Quando finalmente entrou, o silêncio quase sepulcral junto com os olhares chocados de todos que estavam ali na direção de um leito mais ao fundo, fizeram com que Gina sentisse um bolo começar a se formar em sua garganta. Não podia ser. A percepção de que entre as pessoas que rodeavam o leito estavam os gêmeos, sua mãe e Hermione, bastante inconsoláveis e um Sirius à beira do desespero não ajudou e sim fez com que suas pernas travassem.

Olhou para os outros leitos e as lágrimas que se formavam, involuntárias e impiedosas, só não impediu que reconhecesse Rony deitado a poucos passos de si. Mas isso foi pior. Se o irmão estava ali, ao que tudo indicava, desacordado, e Hermione e sua mãe estavam próximas a outra pessoa, esta só poderia ser...

- Harry?

Foi um sussurro praticamente inaudível. Um pensamento que se tornou palavra antes que percebesse. Contudo Gui, que só agora Gina notou estar junto aos demais, foi capaz de escutar. Ele levantou-se, beijou a testa de Fleur que estava sentada sobre uma maca próxima e se aproximou da irmã, que permanecia paralisada no meio da enfermaria.

- Gi... – Ela olhou para o irmão mais velho, percebendo o pesar em seu rosto.

- Não. – Foi abraçada e continuou com a voz embargada. – Ele está vivo, não está?

- Ele parece estar muito mal, Gi.

Aquela declaração, ao contrário do esperado, deu-lhe ânimo. Se ele estava vivo, não tinha porquê se desesperar. Ele ia conseguir. Sempre conseguia. Limpou as lágrimas e se desvencilhou de Gui, rumando decidida para o leito onde Harry se encontrava. Reprimiu a tristeza e o desespero que ameaçavam consumi-la ao ver o estado em que ele se encontrava. O moreno só estava vivo porque provavelmente era muito teimoso para dar o braço a torcer, pois o corpo pálido, frio e levemente acinzentado dizia o contrário. Talvez até Pirraça tivesse uma aparência mais saudável que Harry, no momento.

Tomou a mão que tantas vezes a acariciara entre as suas e beijou os lábios frios de Harry, sem se importar com a presença de ninguém. Ficou ali por alguns instantes até sentir que alguém a puxava para longe dele. Resistiu até que escutou sua mãe falando.

- Gina, vão levar eles agora pro St. Mungus.

Não importava quem seriam os "eles". Para Gina só importava que Harry ia para o hospital e que se tudo corresse do jeito que imaginava, em pouco tempo poderiam comemorar a vitória juntos. Mas não podia ficar esperando.

- Eu vou também. – Disse de um jeito tão decidido que ninguém cogitou a hipótese de contradizê-la.

Enquanto via os preparativos da enfermeira para que Harry e Rony (formando o "eles") fossem transferidos para o hospital bruxo, Gina procurou se manter presa ao pensamento de que Harry era o "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", pelo visto mais uma vez, e que apesar de estar com uma aparência pra lá de deplorável, ele ainda estava vivo. Pensando melhor, a palavra ainda não lhe parecia muito boa no momento.

Em pouco tempo o St. Mungus foi tomado por uma verdadeira multidão formada pelos Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks e Lupin, além de alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix e do Ministério, que acompanhavam o estado de saúde de Harry, causando uma superlotação nos corredores.

Rony foi logo atendido e como já haviam tratado no hospital de um ferimento semelhante, inclusive com outro membro daquela mesma família, sabiam exatamente que procedimento seguir. Já o caso de Harry era mais complicado. Ninguém nunca soube ao certo como a magia antiga, com a qual Lílian o protegeu ao morrer, havia evitado que ele morresse com um Avada Kedavra quando bebê e agora segundo o relato de Sirius, ele havia sobrevivido novamente. Se é que estar entre a vida e a morte poderia ser chamado de sobreviver.

Com o tumulto instaurado no hospital, agravado pela chegada de alguns repórteres do Profeta Diário que insistiam em querer entrevistar todos que pudessem ter uma ligação, por mais superficial que fosse, com Harry, logo todos tiveram que deixar o hospital, muitos sob ameaças de estuporamento e envio para Azkaban. Apenas três pessoas se recusaram a sair, e devido às circunstâncias foram autorizadas: Hermione permaneceu ao lado de Rony (e às vezes dava uma escapada para ver Harry), prometendo à Molly que entraria em contato para avisá-la de qualquer mudança no estado de saúde dos rapazes; Sirius e Gina também se mantiveram ao lado de Harry, inclusive ameaçando os curandeiros e os seguranças que haviam avisado que só um dos dois poderia ficar.

------

Quando Rony recebeu alta, três dias depois, sua preocupação era ainda muito maior do que a felicidade de saber que o amigo tinha conseguido acabar com Voldemort. O mundo bruxo, ao contrário, estava esfuziante. O Ministro da Magia queria dar uma grande festa para condecorá-los, esquecendo-se por completo do fato de Harry ainda se encontrar inconsciente.

O estado semi-vegetativo do rapaz preocupava a todos. Sirius e Gina só saiam do lado dele quando era extremamente inevitável e quase não conseguiam se manter em pé por causa desta vigília.

Mancando e abraçado com Hermione, Rony entrou mais uma vez no quarto onde Harry havia sido colocado, ficando isolado dos demais pacientes do hospital. Sirius parecia que ainda estava na prisão dos bruxos devido a tristeza que se lia em seus olhos azuis, e Gina... O coração de Rony apertava ao ver o estado de sua irmã. Ela permanecia sentada em uma cadeira ao lado do leito, agarrada à mão fria do namorado, do mesmo modo que se encontrava desde que autorizaram a sua entrada no quarto. Ela ajeitava os lençóis e admirava o rapaz com um desespero que só aumentava conforme os dias iam passando.

- Gina, não seria melhor você ir para casa descansar um pouco? – Rony perguntou antes de beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Não.

- Você precisa dormir. – Hermione sabia o quão difícil seria convencê-la ou mesmo Sirius de deixar o hospital. O homem, como que confirmando seus pensamentos, falou.

- Pode ir, eu te aviso se acontecer alguma coisa.

- Eu já disse que não vou sair daqui até ele acordar! – Disse exasperada.

- Mas, Gina... A gente não sabe se, bem, se ele vai... – Rony tentou mais uma vez, porém foi interrompido pelo grito da ruiva.

- ELE VAI ACORDAR! – O cansaço e o desespero suplantavam a razão, deixando que toda dor fosse expressada. – Ele tem que acordar. Ele prometeu pra mim...

Num segundo Rony ficou novamente ao lado da irmã e a abraçou. Aquela espera era uma tortura inigualável e a angústia de todos era quase palpável. Ele imaginava bem o que a irmã estava sentindo, porque o mesmo acontecia com ele. Percebeu que Hermione vertia lágrimas silenciosas, mas depois de uma troca de olhares com ela, continuou consolando a irmã que ainda soluçava agarrada a ele.

A exclamação de Sirius passaria despercebida se não tivesse sido acompanhada pelo salto que este deu ao se levantar pondo-se ao lado do afilhado.

- Merlin.

Esquecendo-se de respirar, Rony olhou automaticamente na direção da cama, sentindo o corpo de Gina retesar em seus braços de tão tenso.

- E-ele aco-cordou.

A voz vacilante de Hermione foi a deixa para que o ruivo deixasse o ar entrar novamente em seus pulmões e Gina corresse para o lado de Harry.

- Harry? – Perguntou baixinho, debruçada sobre ele.

- Gi... – A voz gutural saiu tão baixa que um sussurro parecia um grito e os olhos verdes pareciam embaçados e desfocados.

Gina imediatamente abraçou Harry deixando que as lágrimas molhassem o rapaz, sendo seguida por Sirius que também abraçou o afilhado junto com a garota.

- Está tudo bem agora, Harry. Acabou. – Gina falava enquanto beijava o rosto amado.

- É isso mesmo, filho. Você conseguiu. – Sirius enxugava as lágrimas que caíram.

- E-eu vou chamar os curandeiros. – Hermione avisou emocionada demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Quase que instantaneamente o quarto de Harry foi tomado por inúmeros enfermeiros e curandeiros e Hermione, Rony, Sirius e Gina, esses últimos novamente sob ameaças de serem devidamente estuporados, tiveram que se retirar para que fosse feita uma real avaliação do caso.

Gina não sabia se alguém tinha avisado, ou se a notícia que Harry tinha acordado já havia vazado, mas pouco tempo depois todos os outros Weasley, além de Lupin e Tonks se encontravam amontoados no espaço do corredor do St. Mungus que ficava em frente à porta do quarto de Harry. Molly tinha o mesmo sorriso esperançoso que se via em quase todos os rostos ali, mas algo dizia a Gina que se as notícias fossem assim tão boas, os curandeiros que saiam eventualmente do quarto não estariam com a aparência tão preocupada.

Depois de minutos, horas, ou possivelmente muitas noites tempestuosas, Doutora Marul, a curandeira-chefe, se aproximou do grupo e logo alcançou Sirius e Gina com o olhar.

- Como ele está? – Gina perguntou num rompante ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius, Molly e possivelmente George, questionavam.

- Já podemos vê-lo?

- Quando ele terá alta?

- Quer sair comigo?

Gina ignorou o burburinho que se formou depois da brincadeira do irmão só percebendo o olhar triste que a medi-bruxa lançava a eles. Quando ela começou a falar, todos se calaram no mesmo instante.

- Bom, ele sofreu uma série de azarações e maldições capazes de matar qualquer bruxo, isso sem mencionar a maldição da morte à qual ele sobreviveu por duas vezes...

- Tá, tá. Isso tudo a gente está cansado de saber. – Gina retrucou irritada, por que aquela mulher não dizia logo o que ela queria saber?

- Gina! – Ralhou Molly.

- Desculpe. – Gina disse tentando se manter calma. – Como ele está?

- Nós fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, mas apesar de agora ele estar acordado, o organismo dele está muito fraco e infelizmente não há mais nada que se possa fazer.

- É uma questão de tempo, então? – Hermione perguntou esperançosa.

- Receio que não. – A curandeira respondeu com pesar.

- Isso é mentira! – Gina exclamou, mas foi ignorada pela bruxa que continuou.

- Deve ser uma questão de horas, dias talvez, e então...

- Não! Você está errada! – A jovem ruiva se exaltou mais uma vez, não querendo crer naquilo que ouvia.

- Gina se acalme. – Gui abraçou a irmã que continuava a falar alto para a médica que não se importava com o súbito ataque.

- Errada! Você não sabe nada! – Gina fez menção de entrar no quarto, mas foi impedida não só pelo irmão, mas pela figura de um grande enfermeiro que saia naquele exato instante.

- O senhor Potter deseja falar a sós com os senhores Lupin e Black.

- Mas...

A garota iniciou uma reclamação, porém logo percebeu que não tinha mais ânimo nem forças para mais uma discussão. Com os olhos turvos por conta das lágrimas, recusou o abraço com que sua mãe queria envolvê-la e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras existentes no corredor, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Sirius já havia percebido que a garota sentia por seu afilhado um amor incondicional e ao vê-la daquele jeito, não pôde deixar de se penalizar. Aproximou-se dela e ajoelhando-se a sua frente depositou um beijo no rosto pálido antes de entrar no quarto seguido de Lupin.

-----

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Lupin abriu a porta do quarto pedindo para que as outras pessoas entrassem. Rony e Hermione só não foram mais rápidos que Gina, que após ser forçada pelos pais a tomar uma dose de poção revigorante, sentia suas forças começarem a voltar.

A aparência de Harry continuava a mesma de quando ele estava inconsciente: extremamente pálido e com as feições debilitadas. Os olhos verdes, que sempre olhavam para Gina cheios de brilho e desejo, se encontravam levemente opacos por trás dos óculos redondos. Provavelmente Sirius e Lupin tinham-no ajudado e agora ele estava recostado sobre os travesseiros e tentava esboçar um sorriso ao ver as pessoas entrando.

Gina tentou se encher de esperança ao vê-lo acordado, à despeito de tudo que ouvira da curandeira-chefe, e abraçou-o com todo amor.

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver os Weasley, Hermione e Tonks entrando. Sabia exatamente que seu estado de saúde era bastante grave, mas não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por poder vê-los ao menos mais uma vez. Quando Gina o abraçou, foi com grande esforço que impediu as lágrimas que se formaram de caírem. Deu um beijo cálido na namorada, que se acomodou sentando ao seu lado.

Após receber os abraços e cumprimentos de todos, fazendo com que ele se sentisse um pouco mais reconfortado, a voz de Lupin lembrou-o de que ainda tinha que resolver alguns assuntos.

- Harry, daqui a pouco teremos que sair.

- Eu sei. – Procurou se ajeitar melhor no leito e continuou com a voz ainda fraca. – Acabou, não é? O mundo bruxo está livre das Trevas e finalmente consegui derrotar o "cara-de-cobra". Mas todos nós já sabemos que ele também teve, ou terá, sua vitória...

- Não diga isso, Harry. – Hermione pediu num lamento.

- Mione, eu mais do que ninguém gostaria de não ter que falar nada disso. – Olhou para a amiga que assentiu. - Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês que me ajudaram e se tornaram a minha família. Vocês sabem que eu não teria conseguido sem vocês.

- Harry, por favor. – Rony tinha ânsias de bater no próprio amigo por estar descaradamente se despedindo de todos. O moreno olhou-o com um leve sorriso e continuou.

- Rony, você é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria a minha querida irmã. – Hermione soluçava ao lado do ruivo. – Hermione, não deixe esse cara ficar muito preguiçoso. Cuidem um do outro pra mim.

Harry tencionava continuar, mas foi impedido ao ser envolvido pelos cabelos cheios de Hermione que o abraçou desesperada. A morena chorava em seu ombro enquanto ele se limitava a acarinhar suas costas à guisa de acalmá-la. Quando finalmente Rony, com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, conseguiu fazer com que a namorada de desvencilha-se de Harry, este pigarreou para que a voz se tornasse de novo firme e não embargada pela emoção como deveria estar. Olhou intensamente para Gina que havia se afastado ligeiramente quando Hermione o abraçara e pegando a delicada mão entre as suas, se dirigiu ao senhor e senhora Weasley que se encontravam ao pé da cama.

- Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido à vocês.

- O que você quiser, querido. – Molly estava agarrada ao marido, o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Eu, Harry James Potter, gostaria de pedir a mão de sua filha Ginevra em casamento.

- O que? – A ruiva perguntou num fio de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que a mãe, só que esta num tom mais alto.

Gina olhou-o intrigada. De tudo que Harry poderia falar naquele momento, aquilo tinha sido o mais inesperado. Não que nunca tivesse imaginado, ou desejado que ele o fizesse. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha visto a cena se repetir em seus sonhos e devaneios. Mas conhecia Harry bem demais para saber que havia algo por trás daquele "romântico" pedido. Com o cenho franzido e ignorando o choro feliz de sua mãe e o burburinho que se formou, ela perguntou:

- Por quê? – Ele olhou-a nos olhos. Verde e âmbar numa conexão que só o amor é capaz de estabelecer.

- Porque eu te amo? – Ela sorriu levemente, mas não se deixou enganar.

- E o que mais? – O sorriso que brincava nos lábios do rapaz morreu e as feições dele se tornaram sérias ao ponto de fazê-lo parecer mais velho. Ele corou levemente ao responder.

- Eu quero que minha fortuna fique para você. – As orelhas de Gina foram ficando cada vez mais vermelhas à medida que o rapaz falava, o que resultou numa pequena explosão.

- Você é um idiota!

- Eu já falei com o Lupin, a gente pode se casar ainda hoje, aí...

- Você não ouviu? Você é um idiota, um louco se pensa que eu vou aceitar uma coisa dessas! Eu nunca estive com você por causa do seu dinheiro...

- Gi... – Harry tentou interromper o discurso inflamado para se explicar, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu pensei que você me conhecesse, mas estou vendo que me enganei.

- Droga, Gina. – Ele podia estar entre a vida e a morte, mas não conseguia ficar calado enquanto ela estava falando aquilo tudo. - Eu sei que posso morrer a qualquer momento, e todo aquele dinheiro pode ficar para o Ministério!

- Dane-se! Por mim o dinheiro pode ir pra qualquer um, até pro Malfoy, eu não ligo! – Gina se aprumou ao lado dele, fazendo com que ficassem de frente um para o outro. - Se você quiser casar comigo é só tratar de esquecer essa história de que vai morrer a qualquer hora e sair dessa droga de hospital!

Harry observava o discurso furioso dela e só pensava em como ela era perfeita. Na realidade já esperava por uma coisa assim. Sorriu e esperou que ela terminasse de brigar com ele, desejando com todas as suas forças poder fazer tudo o que ela estava falando. Quando ela acabou, Harry se limitou a puxá-la para mais perto de si e dizer antes de beijar-lhe apaixonadamente.

- Eu vou te amar para sempre.

Nem os gêmeos se atreveram a atrapalhar aquele momento, ou mesmo fazer qualquer tipo de brincadeira, nem a menor delas. Era tudo sério demais para que eles fizessem alguma besteira ou interrompenssem. Infelizmente os enfermeiros não pensavam a mesma coisa e alguns instantes depois surgiram, à principio pedindo para que saíssem e logo depois, percebendo que não seriam atendidos tão facilmente, começando a expulsá-los do quarto dizendo que estava na hora de Harry tomar as poções e descansar.

Gina saiu sob protestos, dizendo que só iria até a Toca para tomar um banho e se trocar, estando de volta mais cedo do que ele poderia imaginar. Sirius foi praticamente obrigado à fazer o mesmo por Lupin, que lhe lembrou que Harry iria precisar dele descansado e não com aquela aparência de cachorro cansado que ele apresentava agora.

Realmente nem Gina, nem Sirius demoraram a voltar. Nem as ameaças de Molly funcionaram e muito menos os argumentos de Remus. Contudo quando retornaram, encontraram Harry já novamente adormecido. Eles voltaram a se acomodar em seus locais preferidos: Gina na cadeira ao lado da cama, que ela puxava para mais perto para poder deitar a cabeça ao lado de Harry e Sirius no sofá do outro lado da cama. Haviam se passado alguns minutos até que a voz da curandeira responsável pelo caso os sobressaltou.

- Desculpe se os assustei. – A Doutora Marul ajeitou os cabelos aloirados e continuou num tom preocupado. – Nós demos as poções e em seguida ele adormeceu.

Gina que até então encarava a medi-bruxa, voltou a olhar para Harry e acariciar sua mão.

- Agora é só uma questão de tempo. – A voz da curandeira estava levemente embargada e Sirius levantou-se num pulo começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Não tem nenhuma chance dele não... – O homem não precisou concluir a frase, pois foi logo respondido.

- Mínima, mas tem. Só o tempo vai dizer.

Gina sentiu uma coisa quente começar a crescer dentro de seu corpo, afastando aos poucos a dor que sentia, o que provavelmente também acontecia com Sirius que respirou aliviado. Se existia uma esperança, mesmo que mínima, era só o que precisavam.

----

Quando Rony e Hermione apareceram na manhã seguinte o nível de esperança de Gina e Sirius não tinha aumentado muito, já que Harry não acordara em nenhum momento. Estavam no corredor em frente ao quarto, bebericando algo que a morena desejava que fosse ao menos calmante o suficiente para que pudessem convencê-los a ir para suas casas dormir.

- Novidades? – O ruivo perguntou, mas se arrependeu ao ver o olhar sério que Gina lhe lançou.

- Eles estão lá aplicando poções.

Alguns minutos de um silêncio incômodo se instalaram entre os quatro até que Hermione se lembrou de algo para contar.

- A diretora McGonagall disse que podemos voltar para Hogwarts só depois que tudo tiver...

- Acabado? – Interrompeu Gina, sarcástica.

- Não, Gi. Resolvido.

- Eu só volto junto com o Harry. – Respondeu enfática.

- Gi...

- Ele não vai morrer. – Gina afirmou de uma forma quase desesperada.

- Gina, eu também não quero que ele morra. – Rony falou de forma dura, mas antes que Gina tivesse a chance de responder, foram interrompidos pelos enfermeiros que avisavam que já poderiam entrar.

Gina teve esperanças de que Harry tivesse acordado enquanto estivera lá fora e agora estaria esperando-a com os olhos verdes brilhantes e um belo sorriso. Mas a visão do rapaz deitado ainda na mesma posição e inconsciente fez seu coração apertar.

-----

Durante quase cinco dias Sirius, que havia sido dispensado do trabalho por Schackelbolt, e Gina novamente permaneceram ao lado da cama de Harry. A aparência dos dois demonstrava isso. Estavam fatigados, com olheiras e em pé a base de poções revigorantes.

Gina achou que era o cansaço acumulado que a fazia ver e sentir coisas. Por exemplo, os dedos de Harry não haviam se mexido na noite passada enquanto estava acariciando-as, nem as pálpebras se mexiam freneticamente como se estivesse num sono agitado, ou agora que estava descansando com a cabeça deitada no colchão e sentia-o tocando em seus cabelos gentilmente. Abriu os olhos e admirou as íris esmeralda a fitando. Morgana das Fadas!

- Ele acordou!

Seu grito abafado era para avisar Sirius, mas olhando ao redor percebeu que ele não estava ali. Provavelmente tinha ido comer alguma coisa ou espairecer um pouco. Apertou novamente a mão de Harry entre as suas sem realmente acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Desejou que ele acordasse mais que tudo durante os últimos dias, mas a cada vez que um dos curandeiros afirmava ser difícil ou praticamente impossível, sua esperança diminuía e a angústia aumentava.

- Harry?

- Oi. – A voz gutural foi como música para a alma de Gina.

- Vo-você... Meu Merlin... Você...

- Calma... – Harry enroscou uma mecha dos cabelos flamejantes em seus dedos e continuou. – Sabe que estou cada vez mais acostumado em acordar com você do meu lado?

- Eu...

Mas Gina não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seu cérebro cansado pela vigília, estava demorando para processar a informação de que tudo aquilo era real e não mais um de seus devaneios. Um choro silencioso tomou conta da ruiva que logo Harry tratou de acalmar.

- Você parece exausta, deita aqui comigo. Eu tenho a impressão de que a gente não fica assim há muito tempo. - Ela apenas concordou e se aconchegou ao lado dele no leito abraçando-o assim como ele fazia consigo.

----

Sirius atravessava os corredores do St. Mungus como se estivesse em Azkaban: triste e desesperançoso. Tinha ido até a lanchonete tomar um suco de abóbora, mais para passar o tempo do que por querer beber algo. Não agüentava mais aquela situação.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do quarto de Harry, esperando vê-lo do mesmo jeito, mas a cena que se descortinou à sua frente era bem diferente do que esperava e acabou por paralisá-lo. Harry havia acordado? Fênix Flamejante! Harry tinha acordado e agora estava abraçado à Gina na cama...

- Interrompo? – O sorriso maroto de Sirius condizia com o tamanho de sua felicidade.

Num instante atravessou o quarto com passos largos e abraçou o afilhado que havia se sentado com o auxílio da namorada.

- Sirius!

---

Os curandeiros não sabiam como explicar a recuperação "mágica" de Harry. Alguns diziam que ele tinha sobrevivido graças ao coquetel de poções que tomara, outros como doutora Marul, afirmavam que tinha sido o amor que se percebia entre aquelas pessoas que o impediu de partir. O que se sabe, realmente, é que aquela tarde de final de novembro foi a mais feliz que o St. Mungus presenciou nos últimos tempos.

------

N/B: Olha eu aqui como beta substituta de novo! Mas dessa vez ganhei uma coisa a mais, além de ser beta. hihihi Vc arrumou um lugar pra mim na sua fic! Pamela fazendo dancinha na frente do pc Ai Pri, to tão feliz!!!!!!!! Obrigada amiga! Agora, me diz uma coisa, o que vc pretendia com aquela despedida do Harry? Fazer eu me afogar com minhas próprias lágrimas??? Não, pq eu precisei de um lençol para conseguir secar todas as lágrimas que teimavam em sair! O lencinho não conseguiu sobreviver por mto tempo! Sério, aquilo foi mto tocante, e eu lá, tirando as esperanças de todo mundo dizendo que o garoto não ia sobreviver. Humpf! Ainda bem que sempre há esperanças né?! Ah não tenho quase o q dizer, ficou tudo tão perfeito que se eu ficar aqui escrevendo, vou acabar estragando! Não peguei sua fic do comecinho Pri, vc sabe, quando comecei a ler vc já estava lá pelo cap 18/19, mas durante esse tempo pude acompanhar sua evolução e ver como vc ia se superando a cada cap! Parabéns amiga, por fazer algo ta perfeito e gostoso de se ler! Amo-te. Beijos!

N/A: Olá a todos!!!! Bem foi isso... Mas calma, ainda não acabou realmente. Teremos um epílogo contando o que poderá acontecer daqui por diante... Ai sim, será o fim. (Nossa que trágico).  
Não vou fazer portanto minha despedida formal, deixarei para o próximo e definitivamente último capítulo. Respondendo a quem me perguntou: sim eu farei mais fics (isso vicia). A idéia de uma UA já está borbulhando no meu cérebro e já andei pesquisando, mas acredito que farei algumas shorts, no estilo das primeiras que escrevi, antes...  
Queria agradecer de coração à minha querida amiga Pamela que betou esse capítulo, porque a Paty me trocou por férias em Natal (Paty! Mana, eu te amo!!!). Pam espero que você tenha gostado do pequeno presente (Sônia, não esqueci de você. Aguarde e confira).

Georgea: Isso é que dá escrever enquanto vai pro trabalho... Agora é assim: sento no trem e pego logo o caderninho pra escrever... Obrigada pelos elogios, mana. Hahaha, é a parte da massagem... Bom disso eu não posso reclamar... ruborizada. Viu cuidei deles direitinho (tá eu sei que poderia tê-los feito sofrer menos, mas...). Bjks

Remaria: Digo: O ruivo vai voltar são e salvo pra Mione (Infleizmente, né? Porque poderia ser pra mim... hahaha). Tá. O mesmo se aplica ao Harry e a Gina (menos a parte entre parenteses). Bjks

Quelone: Escrevi, escrevi, escrevi. hahaha. Bjks

Anderson: Obrigada, querido. Tá sendo menos difícil do que eu achei que seria, acho que é pos causa dos outros projetos... Espero que você leia as próximas, ok? Bjks

July Black: Viu, esse é o último, mas terá outro. Entendeu? hihihi. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Espero que você tenha gostado desse... Bjks

Deby Evans: Como disse a Lis na Floreios, tudo estratégia de marketing pra ninguém deixar de ler o último! Hahaha. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks

Mickky: Postei! Postei! Bjks

Jubs: Obrigada, Bjks

Géia: Amore! Não sei quando você vai poder ler mas... Te amo. E espero que tenha gostado do desfecho que eu dei pra história do seu bebê. Bjks.


	31. Epílogo O Recomeço

Epílogo - O Recomeço

Harry se olhava no grande espelho à sua frente. Definitivamente não se lembrava das vestes de gala incomodarem tanto, nem no baile de inverno em seu quarto ano e muito menos na sua formatura no ano anterior.

- Acho que sua mãe comprou o número errado. – Falou enquanto passava a mão nervosamente na gola das vestes.

- Eu acho que é você que está nervoso. – Rony falou com um meio sorriso.

- E você não está? – Harry desistiu de domar seus cabelos. Eles nunca ficavam no lugar mesmo, não seria hoje que conseguiria.

- Eu não. Não sou eu quem vai casar. - O ruivo se aproximou do espelho ficando ao lado do amigo. - E nem me lembro de ninguém aqui estar sendo obrigado a isso.

Harry corou levemente e não foi capaz de responder durante longos segundos antes de ter seus pensamentos cortados pela voz de Carlinhos que entrava no quarto naquele instante.

- Vocês vão ficar aí a tarde toda? O papai mandou vocês descerem porque já está na hora.

- É o Harry que fica embromando. – Rony empurrou o moreno com o ombro e terminou de se arrumar.

Hermione terminou de ajeitar os cabelos de Gina, tornando-os levemente cacheados com um movimento de varinha.

- Pronto. Você está deslumbrante!

- É mesmo. – Disse Tonks que estava sentada numa confortável poltrona acariciando a enorme barriga de sua já adiantada gravidez. – Parece até a noiva...

As garotas riram descontraídas enquanto Gina dava uma graciosa pirueta em frente ao espelho fazendo seu vestido ondular levemente.

- Você já contou pra ele? – Hermione perguntou preocupada fazendo a ruiva franzir o cenho e responder desanimada.

- Não... Pensei em dizer depois do casamento.

- Ah, Gina. Você já devia ter contado. Afinal, daqui a pouco não vai ser mais nenhum segredo, não é? - Falou Tonks enquanto tentava em vão se levantar.

Depois de algumas batidas na porta, Fleur entrou com a aparência levemente cansada, o que não diminuía em nada sua estonteante beleza.

- Sua mãe mandou avisarr que está na horra de descerem.

- Certo. - Gina olhou-se novamente no espelho, onde a imagem sorriu confiante.

- Cadê a Clarinha, Fleur? – Perguntou Tonks assim que conseguiu se pôr de pé com auxilio de Hermione.

Os olhos da francesa brilharam ao lembrar-se da filha que nascera sete meses após a derrota de Voldemort.

- Está com Gui, um pouco. - Riu divertida. - Aquela menina herdou muitos genes Weasley, parrece um furacão.

------

- O Harry já tirou as coisas dele lá da sua casa? – Perguntou Lupin distraído, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius terminava de abotoar as vestes.

- Já. Disse que não queria deixar para fazer nada depois do casamento. Mas afirmou que vai aparecer sempre.

- Ele não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de você.

- É, nem eu. - Sirius deu um sorriso grande e sincero. Nesse ano em que Harry viera morar com ele depois que se formou, eles tinham virado uma verdadeira família que agora, na verdade, só ia aumentar. – Ele disse que, assim que terminar a lua-de-mel vai até lá.

Sirius ajeitou as vestes. Menos nervoso do que supunha que iria ficar. Lançou para sua própria imagem refletida no espelho um sorriso maroto que fez com que Lupin gargalhasse.

- Já está na hora, é melhor descermos.

------

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de Gina. Não via a hora de poder ficar um pouco a sós com ela, abraçá-la e beijá-la. Aguardou a noiva chegar até o altar construído nos fundos da mansão nos arredores de Londres e deu uma piscadela para Sirius que apresentava um sorriso bobo no rosto.

------

Hermione tentou com todas as suas forças, mas não conseguiu conter uma lágrima de felicidade que escorreu por seu rosto lentamente.

- Eu adoro casamentos. – Murmurou baixinho.

- Não me lembro de ver você chorando no casamento do Gui. – Rony abraçou-a carinhosamente.

- Mas era diferente. – Ela falou de encontro ao peito do namorado. – Estávamos em guerra, mas agora não...

Rony sorriu. Finalmente eles podiam se dar ao luxo de terem reações normais como qualquer jovem. Enfim tinha terminado o tempo de viver com medo, treinando para batalhas como se já tivessem vivido séculos a fio. Era realmente bom poder sentir e fazer as coisas como um jovem de dezenove anos. Ver Hermione emocionada ao invés de preocupada, Harry sorrindo e não taciturno, ser impulsivo e não planejar nada, só seguir o coração.

- Você vai querer um casamento assim? – Falou no ouvido de Hermione, que o olhou aturdida.

- Assim como?

- Com tudo que se tem direito.

- Por quê? - Ele não estava fazendo o pedido, estava? Era apenas uma pergunta hipotética, não era?

- Bom, porque por mim poderíamos fazer uma coisa mais simples, como foi o do Gui, ou do Lupin. – As orelhas de Rony começaram a apresentar uma tonalidade avermelhada que foi só aumentando conforme o ruivo falava.

- Ro-Rony. Você está me...

- Não agora, claro. – Falou apressado. Sabia como Hermione gostava de planejar as coisas. - Quando eu terminar o curso de auror, você se formar... Enquanto isso a gente pode ir, meio que, sei lá... Se organizando?

- Ah, Rony! - Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, falando mais alto do que pretendia, mas ele havia a pedido em casamento e era só isso que importava.

- Shshshshsh. – Gina exclamou entre exasperada e divertida, com a atitude do irmão e da amiga. - Assim vocês não deixam a gente assistir a cerimônia.

A ruiva olhou novamente na direção do altar onde o funcionário do Ministério terminava sua falação habitual e depois olhou para Harry que a abraçava pela cintura ainda rindo da cena de Rony e Hermione.

- Quem diria que a Trícia ia conseguir finalmente fazer o Sirius deixar a vida de solteiro. – Rony perguntou baixinho, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos antes de responder.

- Ah, dava pra ver o quanto eles estavam apaixonados.

- Ver e ouvir, infelizmente. – Completou Harry com uma careta que fez Gina involuntariamente rir antes de ralhar com ele.

- Harry!

- Eu não vou me surpreender se daqui a pouco tempo o Harry estiver com alguns irmãozinhos pra ajudar a cuidar. – Rony disse com um sorriso zombeteiro, fazendo Harry concordar.

- Nem eu!

-----

Harry foi o primeiro a cumprimentar os noivos. Deu um forte abraço no padrinho e um beijo carinhoso na sua nova madrinha que retribuiu sinceramente o carinho e depois de esperar que Gina, Rony e Hermione fizessem o mesmo, se dirigiram para o lugar preparado para a festa.

Tinha sido difícil deixar a casa em que passara a morar com Sirius depois que se formou. Um elegante sobrado onde o moreno se sentia vivendo em família junto com o padrinho, que a cada dia que passava o tratava ainda mais como filho. Mas com o casamento dele, Harry achou por bem passar algum tempo na Toca, para alegria de Molly que insistia nisso desde a sua formatura. Claro que não seria a mesma coisa estar lá sem Gina, mas pelo menos seria somente até que ela se formasse em Hogwarts no final do mês seguinte. Aí então se veriam todos os dias, ainda mais depois que ela entrasse também para o curso de auror.

Esses últimos dezoito meses tinham sido exasperantes. Depois que se recuperara e tivera alta do hospital, ficou ainda algum tempo na casa dos Weasley, junto com Sirius, até que ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina tiveram que voltar para a escola. Harry não esperava que muita coisa mudasse, mas estava se sentindo tão bem por tudo ter finalmente acabado, que os olhares curiosos dos alunos mais novos e as piadinhas que alguns sonserinos insistiam em fazer foram categoricamente ignorados. Não que ele estivesse de tal forma feliz que tinha se transformado em outra pessoa, absolutamente. Ele ainda acordava assustado, algumas vezes, com pesadelos em que revivia sua batalha com Voldemort e outros ainda mais angustiantes. Contudo ao menos tinha conseguido cumprir a profecia sem morrer no processo e o melhor, sem precisar virar um assassino, mesmo Rony dizendo que matar o "cara-de-cobra" não era assassinato.

Conseguira tirar os cinco Excede as Expectativas nos NIEM's que precisava para ingressar no curso de auror (na realidade tirara Ótimo em Feitiço e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas) que agora cursava junto com Rony. E até que estava sendo relativamente fácil, depois de tudo.

Definitivamente o que estava sendo complicado era ficar separado de Gina. Durante a semana procurava se dedicar ao máximo aos treinamentos do curso, mas quando chegavam os finais de semana e Rony e Hermione passavam o tempo todo juntos, dava uma inveja e uma saudade... Ainda bem que a diretora McGonagall não se importava quando ele resolvia "ajudar o time da grifinória a treinar", o que vinha ocorrendo com certa freqüência nos últimos meses. Ela autorizava com uma nesga de sorriso, afirmando que como diretora era imparcial, mas a nova professora de DCAT e chefe da casa dos leões, senhorita Sag, uma jovem bruxa especializada em identificar e reprimir as artes negras formada por uma escola de aurores do novo continente, era um pouco inexperiente nas questões quadribolescas e, portanto, precisava de ajuda.

----

- Por que você não aproveita que ele já tomou umas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, o chama pra dançar e conta logo de uma vez?

Hermione perguntou baixinho para Gina durante o desenrolar da festa. Estavam sentados, os quatro junto com os gêmeos e suas acompanhantes, numa mesa circular iluminada por lindas fadinhas cintilantes.

- Eu não sei se é um bom momento... Talvez mais tarde na Toca...

- Aqui ele não vai fazer nenhuma cena. – Concluiu a morena, mas ao ver a expressão incrédula de Gina, completou. – Tá, pelo menos não uma das grandes.

- Você tem razão. – Gina disse após dar um longo suspiro.

- O que vocês duas tanto cochicham?

A voz de Rony perto de seu ouvido fez Hermione sobressaltar-se. Olhou-o duramente, afastando a mão grande que repousava em seu braço.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Ronald.

- Ei, o que eu fiz? Só per...

- Vocês não se cansam de brigar não? – Perguntou Fred com cara de tédio, fazendo com que Rony o fuzilasse com os olhos azuis antes de responder.

- Não se mete!

Gina percebeu que não haveria desculpa melhor para ter uma conversa a sós com Harry do que chamá-lo para dançar naquele momento. Parecia até que Hermione sabia que uma pequena discussão entre ela e Rony daria a deixa perfeita. É realmente a cunhada sabia de tudo... Pegou na mão do namorado e falou em seu ouvido.

- Vem, Harry. Vamos dançar. –

- Dançar? - Harry fez uma cara desanimada. Não gostava muito de dançar. Ter que se movimentar num ritmo certo, com cuidado para não errar, junto de Gina, sentindo o corpo delicado em seus braços... Abriu um largo sorriso. – Dançar, claro!

Gina armou-se de um sorriso que ela desejava parecesse genuíno e sedutor, enquanto sentia os braços de Harry envolvendo-a e seus corpos começarem a se mover no ritmo lento da música que tocava. Como sentira falta de estar com ele... Se não fossem os NIEM's teria sido muito pior, pois ao menos ocupava seu tempo com os exaustivos estudos. E se não fossem as visitas que Harry fazia à Hogwarts provavelmente teria acabado fazendo o mesmo que Fred e George: sairia voando em sua vassoura para se encontrar com o moreno.

Falando nos NIEM's ela ainda tinha uma semana de revisão antes de começar a fazê-los. Uma expressão travessa passou por seu rosto ao lembrar que enquanto estava ali se divertindo, Collin devia estar quase tendo um colapso de tanto estudar. Se a diretora McGonagall não quisesse tão bem a Sirius e Harry e tivesse dado a autorização, era quase certo que deveria estar fazendo o mesmo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir que Harry estreitava o espaço entre eles e cantarolava a letra da canção junto ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar.

You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Deixou-se distrair por alguns momentos apenas apreciando a letra da música. Mas tinha que aproveitar o momento e contar para Harry. Hermione tinha razão.

- Harry? – Chamou vacilante.

- Hum. – Ele continuou murmurando de encontro à pele dela. – Eu já disse que você está linda?

Ignorando o elogio ela continuou, ficando levemente ruborizada.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

A urgência na voz da ruiva fez com que o rapaz praticamente parasse de dançar e a encarasse com o cenho levemente franzido. Para ela querer conversar com ele naquele momento e não depois quando estivessem a sós, era porque o assunto era realmente urgente ou delicado.

- Você não está grávida, está? – Ela olhou-o espantada. – Não, porque se estiver isso muda um pouco os nossos planos, não é mesmo? Mas a gente dá um jeito. Eu falo com seus pais e depois a...

- Harry! – Gina interrompeu a fala apressada do rapaz, segurando o riso. – Não é nada disso, me deixa falar antes de ficar imaginando coisas...

- Desculpe. - O moreno sorriu encabulado. Tinha tido um sonho, dia desses, em que ele e Gina viviam numa linda casa e tinham um casal de gêmeos que Dobby ajudava a criar.

- Acho tão bonitinho quando você fica sem graça... – Ela olhava encantada, fazendo-o corar um pouco antes de perguntar.

- O que é então?

- Bom, é sobre o curso de auror...

- Ah, quanto a isso acho que você não tem com o que se preocupar. – Interrompeu Harry com alívio. – Você vai conseguir entrar com certeza. Eles seriam muito estúpidos se recusassem alguém tão boa em feitiços quanto você.

- É justamente esse o ponto. - Ela ficou com as pontas das orelhas rubras e enquanto ele diminuía novamente o ritmo dos passos. – Eu vou me aperfeiçoar em feitiços.

- O quê?

Hermione que observava discretamente a cena presumiu pelo pequeno grito de Harry que tivesse sido naquele momento que Gina contara a Harry que não fariam o mesmo curso. Nessas horas agradecia a Merlin o fato de ter se apaixonado por Rony, que apesar de ser normalmente um legume insensível, às vezes se mostrava mais sensato que o amigo. Lembrava que o ruivo considerara mais que normal o fato dela ter escolhido ser medi-bruxa e não auror como ele e Harry. Abriu um sorriso e levantando-se, puxou um Rony ainda emburrado para dançar ao mesmo tempo em que Gina saia com Harry para um canto afastado para poderem continuar a conversa sem atrair os olhares de todos.

- Como assim você vai se aperfeiçoar em feitiços? A gente não tinha feito outros planos?

- Bem, eu conversei com a professora Sag e com o professor Flitwich e eles acham que se eu quiser consigo facilmente uma vaga no curso de desenvolvimento de feitiços.

- Mas eu pensei que...

- Eu sei que você esperava que fizéssemos o mesmo curso, mas não íamos ficar juntos realmente, não é? Você estaria um ano adiantado de qualquer forma.

- É, mas... – Ficou de costas para Gina, olhando absorto para a pista de dança um pouco distante. Como confessar que queria ficar ao lado dela o máximo de tempo que pudesse, não se importando em como isso se daria?

- Veja o lado bom. O curso é no mesmo lugar que o seu e só dura dois anos.

Harry olhou-a novamente com os olhos atentos, o cérebro funcionando rápido.

- Então iremos nos formar juntos? – Ele perguntou e a ruiva apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – E você não terá que se arriscar, no futuro, atrás de comensais e trabalhará só no Ministério.

- É. – Respondeu Gina intrigada com o rumo dos pensamentos dele.

- É uma ótima escolha, Gina.

- Harry! – Ela socou-lhe o braço com falsa indignação.

- O que foi? – Ele sorriu maroto.

- Machista.

- Ué, eu só estou fazendo o que você mandou: vendo o lado bom.

-------

- Vocês demoraram. – A senhora Weasley olhava com um sorriso satisfeito Harry e Gina que acabavam de entrar pela porta da cozinha após passarem a tarde calorenta de julho jogando uma partida de quadribol. – Podem ir lá pra cima se lavarem, pois daqui a pouco vou servir o jantar.

- Tá, mãe. – Gina falou antes de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Molly que riu ainda mais quando Harry fez o mesmo antes de perguntar.

- O Rony e a Hermione já chegaram?

- Ainda não querido.

O casal entrou no quarto que Harry ocupava e imediatamente se abraçaram. O rapaz estava feliz como há muito não se sentia. Faziam dois meses que estava morando na Toca e quinze dias que Gina tinha se formado em Hogwarts. A quinzena mais maravilhosa de sua vida.

- Viu, eu ainda sou o melhor apanhador. – Ele zombou encostando sua testa na dela.

- Lógico, com uma Firebolt.

- Amanhã eu vou usar a Comet do Rony e ganhar do mesmo jeito, você vai ver.

Harry soltou o pomo dourado que ainda segurava, o mesmo que um dia fora de seu pai, e este ficou rodeando o casal que agora se encontrava num beijo cheio de desejo. Já estavam começando a perder o controle da situação quando a voz da senhora Weasley quebrou o clima, chamando-os apressada.

- Harry! Gina! Venham até aqui agora!

Os dois se desgrudaram depressa e desceram as escadas numa rapidez impressionante.

- O que houve senhora Weasley? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

Molly fingiu ignorar as roupas desarrumadas de Gina e os botões abertos da camisa de Harry, fora os lábios inchados e os rostos afogueados. Envergou um sorriso feliz e contou a novidade.

- Lupin acabou de avisar que Tonks vai ter o bebê. Eu estou indo pra lá agora, vocês vêm?

- Claro que vamos.

A matriarca olhou-os de cima a baixo fazendo com que percebessem o estado em que estavam. O casal se entreolhou e com um leve embaraço foram correndo se arrumar e em pouco tempo já se encontravam com Sirius e Trícia que também aguardavam no corredor do hospital.

- Alguma notícia? – Molly perguntou após cumprimentar o casal Black.

- Ainda não. Assim que chegamos, Lupin entrou para ficar junto com a Tonks. – Respondeu Sirius enquanto abraçava Harry de forma saudosa.

- Bom, então só temos que aguardar. - A senhora deu um suspiro saudoso e continuou. – O primeiro filho... Eu lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que Gui nasceu...

A senhora Weasley iniciou uma longa conversa que amenizou a espera por notícias até que Rony e Hermione chegaram, se juntando ao grupo.

- Viemos assim que vimos o recado. – Falou Hermione. – Então, já nasceu?

- Francamente, Hermione! – Todos olharam espantados para Rony que mantinha uma expressão impassível ao imitar a namorada. – Se tivesse nascido eles não estariam aqui fora esperando.

A despeito das risadas incontroláveis de todos frente à cena, Hermione bufou e fez menção de iniciar uma discussão entre eles, contudo a porta da enfermaria se abriu dando saída a alguns curandeiros e passagem a um Lupin visivelmente emocionado.

- Nasceu. – Todos exclamaram congratulações, mas Sirius não se conteve e abraçou efusivamente o amigo.

- Parabéns, Aluado.

Remus limpou a lágrima de alegria que escorreu por seu rosto, enquanto era cumprimentado pelos demais.

- É menino ou menina?

- É uma garota. Lílian. – Essa informação aliviou ainda mais o coração de todos visto que desta forma não havia possibilidade da licantropia paterna se manifestar. Harry se sentiu ainda mais feliz, por saber ser também uma forma de homenagear sua mãe.

- Já podemos vê-las?

O ex-professor convidou-os a entrar e com um enorme e luminoso sorriso se aproximou de Tonks que aninhava um pequeno pacote rosa em seus braços. A metamorfomaga tinha a aparência cansada, mas feliz, coisa que seu cabelo num tom rosa-chiclete vibrante não deixava dúvidas. Lupin sentou-se ao lado da esposa e abraçou-a emocionado e embevecido.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido. Nunca tinha imaginado que um dia ainda veria seu amigo, sempre tão sério, com aquela cara de bobo. Se bem que James tinha ficado exatamente daquele jeito quando Harry nascera.

- Quem diria, mais um maroto abobalhado. – Riu enquanto recebia um olhar inconformado da esposa. – Primeiro foi o Pontas, agora o Aluado... Ainda bem que deram um espaço de dezenove anos entre um e outro senão eu não conseguiria agüentar!

Até Molly Weasley que sempre tivera suas rusgas com Sirius, riu da brincadeira feita por ele. Era evidente a felicidade que Sirius sentia por ver seu amigo de longa data naquela situação. Os jovens se acercaram do bebê e logo a pequena estava aconchegada nos braços de Gina enquanto os dois marotos continuavam o seu próprio diálogo.

- Quando você tiver os seus tenho certeza de que ficará do mesmo jeito.

- Eu, Sirius Black, com essa cara de bobo por causa de um embrulhinho que chora? – Perguntou irônico.

- Sirius, você chorou na minha formatura. – Lembrou Harry, divertido, ao ouvir a conversa.

- Eu não chorei. Foi... Minha vista ficou irritada por causa da luz.

Sirius respondeu sério, enquanto Harry e Rony riam de forma jocosa. Lupin já ia continuar zombando do amigo quando Trícia interrompeu-os.

- De qualquer forma daqui a oito meses vamos saber com certeza como você vai reagir.

As palavras da esposa de Sirius, ditas num tom calmo e seguro, fizeram com que todos a olhassem imediatamente, mas ela só mirava os olhos azulados do marido que tinha uma expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto.

- Você...?

- Hum-hum. – Trícia assentiu sorrindo.

Contradizendo grande parte das palavras que tinha dito nos últimos minutos, Sirius abraçou a esposa, gargalhando feliz enquanto a rodopiava no ar, e com grossas lágrimas de felicidade deslizando por seu rosto.

- Eu vou ser pai! – Exclamava radiante.

- Droga, depois eu te dou o galeão, Lupin. – Rony falou com uma careta.

- Não se esqueça do meu. – Falou Harry, sentando-se no sofá e recebendo a pequena bebê dos braços de Gina.

- Negativo. – Rony disse espantado. – Você disse que ia ser antes do Natal, mas o Remus falou que ia ser em três meses. Você só ganharia se fosse depois de agosto, nem vem.

- Ok. – Harry concordou sem tirar os olhos da filha de Lupin e Tonks que mantinha um delicado sorriso nos lábios pequeninos. – Depois eu pago também, Lupin.

- Ei, vocês andaram apostando sobre o futuro da minha vida conjugal? – Sirius tinha uma expressão de ofensa estampada no rosto, que claramente se opunha ao brilho maroto de seus olhos.

- Não ligue, Sirius. Tradição Weasley. – Explicou Gina com simplicidade, observando feliz o jeito do namorado.

Hermione, que a esta altura já estava mais do que acostumada às inusitadas apostas que os ruivos faziam, se limitou a perguntar.

- Você apostou no que Ron?

- Eu apostei que ele aproveitaria durante um ano... – Abaixou os ombros à guisa de desculpas. – O que eu posso fazer se só ganho as apostas que são sobre o Harry?

O clima alegre e descontraído tomara o lugar da apreensão e do medo na vida daquelas pessoas. O caminho que trilharam não havia sido fácil nem curto, mas o amor, a maior arma que temos contra todos os tipos de males, ajudou-os a superar cada obstáculo, a cicatrizar cada ferida, a amenizar cada dor.

Decorridos alguns meses Trícia Black deu à luz um lindo menino que foi chamado de James e que Sirius afirmava que seria o mais maroto de todos os marotos. No ano seguinte Harry, Rony e Gina se formaram. Os rapazes logo foram aproveitados pelo destacamento de aurores especiais, devido à sua vasta experiência nas batalhas contra as Trevas e Gina, que havia obtido as melhores notas do curso desde que Lílian Evans Potter havia se formado, também teve seu devido reconhecimento. Hermione e Rony se casaram três meses após a formatura dela como medi-bruxa. Eles alegavam que tencionavam fazê-lo há muito tempo só aguardando aquele momento, mas Gina apenas ria incrédula, ainda mais quando a cunhada confidenciou-lhe que estava grávida.

Harry e Gina se casaram e foram felizes para sempre. Ele se tornou um grande auror, ela uma excepcional desenvolvedora de feitiços. Viviam num lindo sobrado, com seu casal de gêmeos que Dobby ajudara a criar.

A história de Harry Potter ainda era de conhecimento geral e a vida dele nunca seria igual à de qualquer outro bruxo, contudo ele nunca mais se sentira só ou infeliz.

FIM

--------------

N/A: Pois é... Terminei. O epílogo foi rápido de escrever (levei somente 3 dias), mas o último diálogo e a conclusão não. Levei mais 3 dias para fazê-los. Não sei se os personagens se recusavam a me abandonar, ou se era eu que não queria fazê-lo... Se eu disser que não estou emocionada, estarei mentindo e como todos aqui sabem: "Não se deve contar mentiras".

Agradeço a todos que leram e também aqueles que porventura ainda vão ler. Seus comentários me deixaram sempre muito feliz. Espero encontrá-los nas outras fics que vier a escrever.

Gostaria de manda um enorme beijo a todos que me ajudaram no decorrer da fic, sendo com idéias, frases, opiniões, críticas, apoio, mas não vou ser capaz de nomear a todos sem que acabe me esquecendo de alguém, portanto irei mandar somente um agradecimento especial às minhas betas (sim 2, a oficial e a substituta, e muitas vezes gama): Paty e Pamela que me ajudaram muitíssimo. Amo vocês, e não vejo a hora das 3P's estarem juntas finalmente.

No mais, picolés ácidos, penas açucaradas e pirulitos de sangue.

Bjks da Pri.

N/B: Li tudinho sem pensar que quando chegasse na ultima palavra seria o fim, mas depois que li o comentário da Pri bateu uma tristeza. Mas não é nada mto dolorido, pq logo me lembrei de tudo que ela escreveu, dos momentos que ela nos emocionou, nos fez rir, chorar, e ter mta raiva! Lembrei tb de como me diverti em conversas animadas com ela no msn, para decidir o destino desses personagens que tanto amamos! Então, nada de tristeza, pq daqui pra frente com certeza teremos mais histórias contadas pela Pri, com mta perfeição. Amiga, adorei sua fic, e mais que isso, adorei fazer parte dela e da sua vida! Parabéns por escrever tão bem e nos fazer viajar com vc por esse mundo mágico que nos encanta. Amo-te! Beijos

Remaria: Você acha que eu seria capaz de maltratar o meu ruivo????? quanto ao sofrimento... Ele faz parte da vida, hehehe. Bjks querida.

Ara Potter: Não afoga o pc do irmão senão ele não deixa você usar, e aí, como a gente fica????? Pronto, Priscila "Drama Queen... Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks

Anderson: Querido, Obrigada pelo apoio e pelo carinho (você foi o primeiro que comentou aqui na FF!!!) Ei que história é essa de achar que o Harry vai morrer??? Pode parar! Hahaha. Bjks e espero encontrálo nas próximas.

Quelone: Nem eu acredito que acabou... Mas é a vida. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjks

Livinha: Acho que na verdade eu coloquei o meu sonho e não o da Gina nessas linhas. Obrigada pelo cainho querida. Bjks

Georgea: Amiga se prepara, é muito difícil terminar uma fic que a gente ama. É eu queria postar mesmo no dia do meu niver, mas não deu... Ma não deixou de ser um presente ;). Obrigada a você, mas você me terá mais vezes, pode ter certeza. hehehe Bjks

July Black: De nada. O prazer de não ter matado o quarteto é todo meu, pode acreditar. Cadê o livro que você ia me mandar????? To esperando. Bjks

Anny Quillin: Pelo menos esse não foi triste, né? Os gêmeos são realmente sem noção... hehehe. Bjks querida e obrigada pelo carinho.

Géia: Amiga, espero que você tenha gostado do fim que eu dei para o seu bebê. Te amo. Bjks


End file.
